A Lion's Heart
by MeggieJune
Summary: Nach siebzehn Jahren verlässt Draco Malfoy Askaban. Und niemand ist froh, ihn zu sehen. Und seine Eingliederung läuft nicht gut. Und die Wahrheit hinter all den Dingen interessiert am wenigsten Hermine, aber unweigerlich kreuzen sich ihre Wege nach all den Jahren wieder. Es kommt ans Licht, was so lange im Dunkeln geschlafen hat. Aber will Hermine einem Mörder verzeihen?
1. Chapter 1

A Lion's Heart

Prologue

 _~Seventeen Years~_

 _„_ _Jamie is over and where can I turn?_

 _Covered with scars I did nothing to earn._

 _Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn._

 _And I'm still hurting."_

 ** _The last 5 Years_**

Er warf den Blick nicht ohne Scheu zurück, auf die finsteren Mauern, umschlossen von weiteren Mauern, Stacheldraht und Flüchen. Es war wie eine Heimat, die er nun verließ. Nur brachte er die Gefühle, die er für dieses Gebäude hegte, in keinen Zusammenhang mit den positiven Gefühlen, die er für sein Zuhause oder für Hogwarts gehegt hatte.

Askaban wollte vieles sein, aber kein Zuhause. Er kannte nun die verschiedenen Wege, die Gänge, die Zellen. Er kannte die Gefangen, die Wärter, das Küchenpersonal sowie er einst die Schüler, die Lehrer und Elfen in Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Es war eine weitere Anstalt gewesen. Hatte Hogwarts ihm Werte und Wissen beizubringen versucht, so hatte Askaban ihm lediglich eine Sache eingeschärft: Man wurde bestraft. Letztendlich und unweigerlich wurde man Tag ein und Tag aus bestraft für das, was man war. Für das, was man getan hatte. Egal, was es war, egal, warum man es getan hatte.

Askaban lag hoch auf der Insel Catos, versteckt vor Muggelaugen in der westlichen Mitte der Nordsee. Eine magische Insel, geschaffen alleine dafür, zu bestrafen.

Sein Körper war müde, war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, so lange der Natur und ihren Mächten ausgesetzt zu sein. Er stand seit einer halben Stunde am Pier der Insel, je eine Wache rechts und links, die ihn flankierten, während sie auf das Boot warteten, was ihn fortbringen würde – für immer fort von dieser verfluchten Insel. Schon jetzt wusste er, der heulende Wind, die Trostlosigkeit und die raue wilde See würden ihn in seinen Träumen heimsuchen. Man vergaß gewisse Dinge nicht mehr.

Die eisige Brise und die Bitterkeit zerrten an seinen Mundwinkeln. Der Mantel, den er trug, gehörte ihm nicht. Die Sachen, in denen er nach Askaban gekommen war, waren längst vernichtet, dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen. Er reiste ohne Gepäck, denn er war mit nichts gekommen. Besitztümer waren ihm fremd geworden. Er vermisste keinen Koffer in seiner Hand, wenn er, wie jetzt, auf Reisen ging.

Der dichte Bart in seinem Gesicht verbarg erfolgreich jede Mimik, jedes neue Gefühl, was er verspürte. Seine langen Haare peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, umwehten ihn wie langen Äste einer Trauerweide, und hier im Tageslicht bemerkte er, dass sie dunkler geworden waren. Die Sonne hatte sie in den letzten Jahren nicht bleichen können, denn hier schien keine Sonne. Catos war stets umgeben von grauen Sturmwolken. Die Insel des ewigen Regens wurde sie genannt. Es war eine weitere Form der Strafe. Die Sonne wurde den Gefangenen verwehrt.

Und durch die Desillusionierung brach plötzlich der Bug des Bootes, das sich schwankend der Insel näherte. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, und kalte Tropfen fielen auf seinen Kopf. Aber er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, streckte sein Gesicht fast gierig dem Regen entgegen, denn den Regen hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr auf seinem Gesicht gespürt.

Er beobachtete müßig, wie das Boot näher glitt. Ungeduld empfand er nicht mehr. Es war vielleicht die eine Tugend, die Askaban einen lehrte. Denn wenn man nicht lernte, geduldig zu sein, kamen einem die dunklen Jahre umso länger vor. Und das einzige, was man in Askaban hatte, war Zeit. Jede Menge Zeit.

Nach bestimmt einer Viertelstunde legte das Boot am Steg an. Zwei weitere Wärter – Externe wurden sie hier genannt – verließen als erste das Boot. Er erkannte zumindest einen von ihnen. Becket Bones war öfters die begleitende Wache der Rechtsmagier gewesen, die ihn hier verhört hatten. Die externen Wärter blieben nicht in Askaban. Sie konnten am Abend wieder abreisen, erledigten Dinge außerhalb des Gefängnisses. Nur die internen Wärter mussten auf der Insel wohnen. Zumindest unter der Woche. Es war ein eigener Kosmos auf der Insel. Ein konstruierter, trauriger Kosmos.

Dann stieg die dritte Person aus dem Boot. Den Trenchcoat fest um den Körper gewickelt, den Kragen hochgeschlagen. Er schien die See und das Wetter nicht gewöhnt zu sein, denn er wankte etwas im tosenden Wind, und seine wohl sonst streng gestriegelte Frisur gab sich den Naturgewalten hin. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten näher, Unbehagen in seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung.

„Malfoy", begrüßte Blaise Zabini ihn, wenn man es eine Begrüßung nennen wollte, stummer Schrecken auf den gesunden Zügen, gemischt mit Ekel und Abschätzung. Draco kannte diesen Blick. Er war diesen Blick gewöhnt. Mittlerweile nahm er an, es gab nur noch diesen Blick gegenüber seiner Erscheinung. Draco hatte ihn sofort erkannt, aber gleichzeitig sah er vollkommen anders aus. Älter. Erschreckenderweise wie sein Vater. Er sah den Hauch einer unverhohlenen Genugtuung auf Blaises Zügen. Als gönne er ihm genau das hier und mehr noch. Als wäre es schade, dass Draco entlassen wurde. Aber es war ihm gleichgültig, was Blaise dachte.

Er begrüßte ihn nicht, hatte verlernt, Konversation zu betreiben, genauso wie er verlernt hatte, sich auf Kleidung und äußere Erscheinung etwas einzubilden.

Kurz besprachen sich die Wachen, gingen mit Blaise den Ablauf durch, und Draco folgte dem Gespräch nicht wirklich. Er betrachtete das Boot vor sich, was nicht sonderlich stabil wirkte, aber wohl geeignet genug war, ihn fortzubringen.

Anscheinend war alles geklärt, denn schon trennten sich die Parteien, und seltsamerweise folgte er Blaise, ging nicht mehr zurück, musste nicht mehr in den undankbaren Mauern von Askaban verrotten. Langsam beschritt er den hölzernen Steg, genoss das Gefühl von etwas anderem als Stein unter seinen Füßen, die in alten Schuhen steckten, und erst als er sich unter Deck begab, sich auf die ausgediente Bank setzte und aus den schmierigen Bullaugen des Bootes zurück auf die Insel blickte, begannen sich die eisernen Bänder der Angst und Einsamkeit, die um sein Herz lagen, zu lockern.

Die Wachen setzten sich abermals rechts und links neben ihn, während Blaise ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, und seinen feinen Mantel fester um sich schlang. Anscheinend herrschte auf dem Festland anderes Wetter, nahm Draco dumpf an. Blaise wirkte minimal grün im Gesicht, schien den Seegang nicht zu vertragen, aber auch solche Empfindlichkeiten kannte Draco nicht mehr. Er hatte Blaise das letzte Mal kurz vor seiner Inhaftierung gesehen. Während seiner Haft hatte er keinen Besuch von ihm bekommen. Aber es wäre auch unwahrscheinlich gewesen, waren sie schon auf Hogwarts keine Freunde mehr gewesen.

Dass Blaise jetzt kam, um ihn abzuholen war… unangenehm. Ein Umstand, den er wohl der Tatsache schulden musste, dass Snape nicht mehr in der Lage war selber zukommen. Draco hatte von all den Plänen nur am Rande mitbekommen, war nicht einbezogen worden, und es scherte ihn tatsächlich wirklich kaum, wohin er verbracht wurde, solange er nicht zurück musste. Nur nicht mehr zurück.

Die Bootsfahrt verlief still, dauerte fast eine Stunde, wenn er richtig schätzte, und seine Gedanken verliefen planlos und wirr in seinem Kopf. Sein Körper war überwältigt von allein den Eindrücken, die das ranzige Boot ihm vermittelte, und sein Körper schien wie unter Schock zu stehen, bei dem Gefühl der seltsamen neuen Freiheit, die ihn überkam.

Blaise sprach nicht mit ihm. Draco wüsste auch nicht über was sie sprechen sollten. Es war ihm beinahe schleierhaft, dass Snape überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war, Blaise Zabini überzeugen zu können, ihn abzuholen. Es war schon seltsam genug, dass Snape ihn überhaupt aufnahm. Die Wellen schwappten gegen die gebogenen Wände des Bootes und waren für den Rest der Fahrt das einzige Geräusch, neben Blaises abgehackten Atemzügen.

Erst als das Boot gegen den nächsten Steg krachte, weil es sich wohl nicht sanft gegen die Strömung steuern ließ, spürte er erneute Angst. Angst vor der Welt, die ihn erwartete. Die Welt, die er seit siebzehn Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Blaise verließ diesmal zuerst das Innere des Boots, konnte wohl kaum erwarten, festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Die Wärter warteten, bis er sich erhob. Müde, als hätte er Wochen in einem Krankenhausbett gelegen, stand er schwach auf den Beinen.

„Sie sollten die Kapuze aufsetzen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der externe Wärter, den er nicht kannte. Und Draco war kurz verblüfft. ‚Sie' und ‚Mr. Malfoy' – das waren Worte, Umgangsformen, die er nicht mehr kannte. Er war seit der Inhaftierung kaum gesiezt worden. Vielleicht noch der Form halber von Personen des Ministeriums, aber von den Wärtern innerhalb Askabans war selbst sein Nachname eine Seltenheit gewesen. Er hatte begonnen auf Worte wie „Abschaum!" und „Arschloch!" zu hören. Und das waren noch die besonders netten Namen, die er bekommen hatte. Er musterte die beiden Wärter kurz. Fast ohne jede Wertung sahen sie ihm entgegen. Becket Bones hatte sein Leben bei weitem nicht leichter gemacht, hinter den undankbaren Mauern von Askaban. Draco hätte ihm einiges zu sagen, aber er hatte gelernt, dass das Wort, das im Zorn gesprochen wurde, weniger Wirkung besaß als das kalte Schweigen, mit dem ihn die Wärter überwiegend gestraft hatten. Nichts schmerzte so sehr wie die endlose Stille, über all die Jahre, in denen man sich nach einem Gespräch gesehnt hatte.

Aber er war drüber weg. Schlicht und einfach drüber weg. Reden war Silber, wie man sagte. Und deshalb wanderte sein Blick genauso wertfrei über Becket Bones, wie dieser ihn betrachtete.

Mit einem Kopfrucken deutete die fremde Wache erneut auf seinen Mantel. Wenn man so wollte, war es eine weitere Tugend, die Askaban einen lehrte. Denn man lernte, Befehle zu befolgen. Nicht aus freien Stücken heraus, nein, es war wie eine Kondition. Man verlor den eigenen Willen, legte keinen Wert mehr auf eine Meinung. Er setzte in stoischer Bewegung die Kapuze auf, zog sie sich tief in die Stirn, und er nahm an, er wusste, warum.

Er wusste auch, die Angst log. Sie war eine feige Gegnerin, spielte ihm Dinge vor, wie in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen, zeigte ihm stets die böse Seite, und es hatte Nächte in Askaban gegeben, da war er fast gestorben vor Angst. Neunzehn Jahre alt und fast gestorben vor Angst. Er hatte Gespenster in jedem Schatten, in jedem Geräusch gesehen. Manchmal hatten sie ihn zwei Tage lang alleine gelassen. Allein in seinem Dreck, in völliger Dunkelheit, nur um ein wenig Gerechtigkeit zu üben. Und er war gestorben vor Angst.

Aber natürlich nicht wirklich. Er war nicht gestorben, er war nicht verhungert, er war nicht erfroren. Er war immer noch da. Das war das fiese an der Angst, nahm er an. Sie machte all ihre Drohungen nicht wahr. Und wenn er aufwachte, dann war er immer noch gefangen in seinen Albträumen.

Und seine Angst nahm an, der Tag seiner Entlassung konnte unmöglich an London vorübergehen. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, dachte er bitter, während er den Wachen folgte, sich abhärtete so gut es ging.

Wieder spürte er das Holz unter seinen Füßen. Das Holz eines neuen Stegs, aber er konzentrierte sich nicht darauf, denn Blitzlicht blendete ihn, Stimmen stürzten auf ihn ein.

„Kein Kommentar!", hörte er Becket Bones zu jedem Reporter sagen, der in seine Nähe kam, während bestimmt zehn Wachen die Massen an Schaulustigen auf knappem Abstand hielt. Draco musste die Stimmen nicht einmal wirklich ausblenden, denn er verstand sowieso nicht alle Worte auf einmal, alle Vorwürfe auf einmal, alle Beleidigungen auf einmal. Seine selektive Wahrnehmung war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, aktiv zuzuhören, denn seit siebzehn Jahren hatte niemand mehr mit ihm tatsächlich sprechen wollen.

Böse Worte konnten ihn nicht mehr treffen. Askaban härtete einen in der Hinsicht ab. Es war nicht so, dass man eine Benimm-Schule voller höflicher Gefangener besuchte. Es war der allgemeine raue Umgangston, und wenn man sich jede Beleidigung, jeden bissigen Kommentar zu Herzen nehmen wollte, konnte man sich direkt in der Toilettenschüssel ertränken.

Der Weg kam ihm trotzdem anstrengend und länger vor, als er tatsächlich war. Eine Kutsche wurde von weiteren Wächtern abgeschirmt, so dass er einsteigen konnte.

Blaise saß bereits in der Kutsche, sichtlich schockiert, und sein gehetzter Blick verriet Draco deutlich seinen Hass ihm gegenüber.

Seinen Trenchcoat hatte er zerknüllt neben sich geworfen und fuhr sich mit Zeigefinger durch seinen engen Hemdkragen, um ihn zu lockern. Er schwitzte leicht, während Draco innerlich erfror. Die Kälte der Zelle steckte ihm noch tief in den Gliedern. Blaise trug einen dunklen Anzug. Er wirkte offiziell, sauber, glatt. Draco nahm an, er arbeitete im Ministerium, wie alle Verräter es taten. Seine Krawatte war lachsfarben und wirkte lächerlich einsam über dem dunklen Hemd und dem schwarzen Jackett. Sofort schien Blaises geübter Griff seine Frisur zu richten, und Draco erkannte eine penible Ordnung hinter Blaises Körpersprache. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, als sie noch zur Schule gingen. Blaise hatte seine Federn nach Stärke und Größe geordnet.

Neben ihm lag eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_. Dracos Blick verfing sich unbewusst an den bewegten Bildern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Blaise um die Zeitung bitten konnte oder ob dieser dann einen nervösen Zusammenbruch bekam. Draco hatte gelernt, die menschliche Körpersprache zu lesen. Es war wichtig, wenn man verhindern wollte, von den Gefangen zusammengeschlagen zu werden. Wenn man es denn verhindern wollte. Und Blaises Ausstrahlung machte ihm eine Sache sehr klar – der Mann ihm gegenüber verabscheute ihn. Mehr noch als das. Er war tief in den Sitz zurückgewichen, hatte so viel Abstand, wie in einer Kutsche nur möglich war, zwischen sich und ihn gebracht, und Draco sah davon ab, Blaise nach der Zeitung zu fragen. Er sah davon ab, überhaupt ein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen.

Er musste nicht sprechen, wenn er nicht wollte. Er konnte monatelang ohne ein einziges Wort auskommen. Er war ein Mönch geworden, wie die Muggel es nannten. Zölibat, Abstinenz, Gelübde. Die Worte sagten ihm etwas, vermittelten wohl gut genug, was er mittlerweile war, aber er glaubte, genug über das muggelartige Mönchstum zu wissen, um behaupten zu können, dass diese Männer ihre Freizügigkeit und ihre Freiheit freiwillig aufgaben und aller Laster und Süchten entsagten, allein aus einem religiösen Antrieb.

Diesen Luxus des freiwilligen Verzichts hatte er nie kennengelernt.

Es musste ein Luxus sein, den man sich erlauben konnte, wenn man etwas mehr liebte als sich selbst, sich etwas höherem verschrieben hatte, als seinen irdischen Werten. Wieder zuckte Bitterkeit über sein Gesicht. Es war ein Schmerz, den er gelernt hatte, zu ertragen, sei es auch nur, mit der eventuellen Aussicht auf Rache. In welcher unbestimmten Form er auch den Wunsch danach verspürte, war unerheblich, aber er wusste, dieser Gedanke hatte ihm die längsten, dunkelsten Stunden erleichtert, hatte es fast erträglich gemacht, Nacht für Nacht von der tosenden Brandung wachgehalten worden zu sein, während er ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen hatte.

Die Landschaft rauschte an der Kutsche vorbei, während die Thestrale mit der Desillusionierung verschmolzen waren und die Kutsche in manischem Tempo vorantrugen. Er konnte einzelne Straßen nicht ausmachen, konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Orte sie hinter sich ließen, aber sie erreichten Surrey nach gefühlten zwanzig Minuten, und in Little Whinging wurde die Kutsche langsamer. Es war eine reine Muggelgegend, und Dracos Blick wanderte abwesend wie in einem unwirklichen Traum über die Häuser, die Gartenzäune, die glänzenden Autos, die wie unermessliche Errungenschaften in Vorgärten oder Garagen präsentiert wurden.

Die Bewohner stutzten ihr Gras in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit, ohne durch die Desillusionierung der Kutsche blicken zu können. Muggel. Aber selbst eine Aussicht dieser Art ließ seinen Atem stocken. Andere Menschen. Echte Menschen. In einer Welt, die er nicht mehr kannte.

Und irgendwann hielten sie. Es war eine kleine Straße, eine Sackgasse, gesäumt von Lindenbäumen, die allmählich ihr Laub einbüßten. Draco blickte aus dem Fenster in stiller Ehrfurcht an den prächtigen Bäumen empor. Ein echter Baum. Sanft segelten die Blätter gen Boden, und erst als Blaise sich unmissverständlich räusperte, schreckte Draco aus seiner Starre und öffnete mit eingerosteten Bewegungen die Tür der Kutsche.

Er stieg vorsichtig ins Freie, und verschloss die Augen vor dem grellen Licht der leicht bewölkten Sonne. Es brannte unangenehm fremd in seinen Augen. Blaise ging voran, ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen, und Draco spürte die Kraft, die es ihn kostete, lange Strecken zu laufen. Lang waren sie bei weitem nicht, aber sie maßen ein Tausendfaches an den Schritten, mit denen er seine Zelle durchqueren konnte. Noch hatte er sich nicht gewöhnt an den Gedanken, heute Abend nicht doch wieder zurückzumüssen. In seine Zelle, seine Heimat der letzten siebzehn Jahre. Einzelhaft. Denn das war es, was die Schwerverbrecher bekamen.

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf, versuchte, seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Blaise durchschritt einen kleinen Vorgarten, und Draco lehnte das baufällige Gartentor an den morschen Zaun zurück, als er ihm folgte. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Finger nahezu schwarz vor Dreck waren.

Sie blieben vor zwei schmalen Eichenholztüren stehen, und Blaise klopfte laut gegen das Holz.

Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, und langsam näherten sich Schritte. Einer war lauter als der andere. Tapp, Klonk, Tapp, Klonk. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Dracos Augen sogen den Anblick auf. Er hatte seit der Bootsfahrt die Kapuze nicht aus dem Gesicht gezogen und verspürte auch jetzt nicht unbedingt den Drang, es zu tun. Snape stand vor ihm, hundert Jahre älter, als seine Erinnerung es ihm vorgespielt hatte, und die Falten auf seiner Stirn legten sich unwillkürlich, als er ihre Erscheinungen einordnete.

Sein Haar war weiß und er trug es kürzer, als Draco es in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Haare waren nicht schüttern, aber sie machten ihn gleich noch mal zehn Jahre älter. Altersflecken zeichneten sich überall auf seiner Haut ab. Nur seine Augen waren noch immer so stechend dunkel, so anklagend und durchleuchtend wie sie es immer gewesen waren. Draco fühlte sich unwohl unter Snapes Blick. Sehr unwohl.

Noch immer stützte er sich auf seinen Stock, aber heute tat er es schwerer, als noch vor siebzehn Jahren.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille wandte Snape sich an Blaise.

„Danke, Blaise. Möchtest du noch reinkommen, bevor-?"

„-nein. Ich werde direkt apparieren", unterbrach Blaise ihn praktisch sofort, als könne er es nicht abwarten, zu verschwinden.

„Ich setze mich mit dir in Verbindung", entgegnete Snape anschließend. Blaise verabschiedete sich nicht von ihm, Draco. Aber er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er darauf wertlegte. Dann waren sie allein. Draco war es nicht gewöhnt, irgendwo alleine zu sein, war er doch auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt worden, hatte nicht einmal alleine duschen können, in den letzten siebzehn Jahren. Und mit ‚alleine' meinte er kaum die Einsamkeit in der Zelle. Nein. Allein sein. Tun können, was man wollte. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran.

„Komm rein", sagte Snape schließlich, trat zur Seite, stützte sich schwer auf seinen Krückstock, und ließ Draco eintreten.

Draco war noch niemals hier gewesen. Wenn er seine schmale Erinnerung durchsuchte, dann musste er annehmen, dass es sich um das Haus von Snapes Eltern handelte. Draco hatte sich Snape nie woanders vorgestellt als in den Kellern von Hogwarts. Aber Snape war nicht mehr Schulleiter. Snape war pensioniert. So viel hatte Draco mitbekommen, als über seine Zukunft verhandelt worden war. Dracos Ohren vernahmen ein eigentümliches Geräusch. Es war ein regelmäßiges Ticken. Es rührte tatsächlich von einer Standuhr. Verblüfft betrachtete Draco das Monstrum aus Massivholz, während das Pendel sanft von rechts nach links schwang. Zeit. Was für ein Konzept, dachte er ehrfürchtig. Es war viertel nach zwei, nachmittags. Eine Uhr hatte er so viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte verlernt, was Pünktlichkeit war. Überhaupt hatte Zeit keine Relevanz mehr für ihn.

Und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er fünf Minuten reglos im Flur gestanden hatte oder fünfzig. Snapes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?" Die Frage war so altertümlich, so völlig entrückt von Dracos Wahrnehmung, dass er tatsächlich nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Mundwinkel sich schrecklich verzerren mussten, als er tatsächlich lächelte. Nicht, dass Snape es durch den massigen Bart sehen könnte. Das war er bestimmt zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr gefragt worden. Jetzt gerade konnte er nicht mal behaupten, dass er noch wisse, wie Tee schmeckte.

Alleine die Tatsache, dass ihm jemand eine Frage stellte, die er ohne Aussicht auf Sanktionen mit ‚Ja' beantworten konnte, trieb ihm augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen. Es war ein Wirbelsturm von Gefühlen, die von seinem Körper Besitz genommen hatten, dass er sich benommen über die Augen fuhr, als Tränen auf seine Wangen fielen. Er weinte stumm, während er nicht verhindern konnte, sich gegen die rettende Wand zu lehnen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sonst ohnmächtig geworden.

Die Freiheit, das zu tun, was er tun wollte, war… ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Und Snape rührte sich nicht. Und Draco fing sich nach einigen Minuten, wischte sich noch einmal über das Gesicht, und Snape schien nicht verwundert oder bestürzt zu sein. Zumindest ließ er sich nichts anmerken, hob lediglich die Hand und deutete auf das nächste vom Flur entfernte Zimmer. Draco erkannte so viele Habseligkeiten, wie er sie sich schon lange nicht mehr vorgestellt hatte. All das gehörte Snape. Überhaupt mehr zu besitzen als man am Körper trug, war für Draco zu einem unverständlichen Konzept geworden. Bilderrahmen mit unbekannten Gesichtern reihten sich den Flur entlang, auf Kommoden und in Regalen.

Er setzte sich stumm an den ihm zugewiesenen Platz in der Küche. Der Tee war bereits aufgebrüht, und abwesend fuhren seine schmutzigen Hände über das schöne Holz des Tisches in der Küche. Es war echtes Holz. Echtes Holz hatte er lange nicht mehr unter seinen Händen gespürt. Seine Augen brannten noch von den Tränen, aber immerhin weinte er nicht mehr.

„Du… kannst den Mantel ausziehen, wenn du willst", sagte Snape dann neutral. Er trug noch immer den Mantel. Es war ihm kaum aufgefallen. Er zog die Kapuze vom Kopf, schälte sich aus den zu weiten Ärmeln und fühlte sich plötzlich mächtig nackt ohne den Schutz des Mantels. Der schmutzig beige Pullover, den er trug, war mit Löchern übersät und die Ärmel waren ausgefranst. Im Dunkel seiner Zelle hatte er kaum die Farbe ausmachen können. Er sah sich unbewusst um. Aber sie waren allein in der Küche.

Snape setzte sich ihm gegenüber, schob ihm die Tasse über den Tisch, und Draco erkannte, dass es eine Slytherin-Tasse war. Verblichen um das Wappen, aber… er erkannte es deutlich. Dampf stieg aus dem Becher empor, und dieser Geruch…? War es… Earl Grey? Draco konnte sich fast schon nicht mehr erinnern. Ohne es verhindern zu können, starrte er mit Neugierde in den Becher hinab, atmete den unbekannten Duft tief ein, und spürte wie sich sein müder Körper unwillkürlich wie durch einen Zauber ein wenig entspannte.

„Du musst nicht sprechen, wenn du nicht willst", fuhr Snape fort und trank einen Schluck Tee. Draco beobachtete ihn, konnte kaum glauben, dass er selber gleich ebenfalls Tee trinken würde. Es war natürlich eine Kleinigkeit nahm er an, aber eine Kleinigkeit, die man siebzehn Jahre nicht hatte tun dürfen, gewann dementsprechend um Erheblichkeit. Und es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er noch nicht gesprochen hatte.

Es hatte niemand mehr auf seine Worte wertgelegt. Es war egal geworden, ob er gesprochen oder geschwiegen hatte. Ob er weinte oder still dasaß. Sein Verhalten hatte keine Konsequenzen mehr auf irgendetwas gehabt. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn Jahre der Einsamkeit gekostet und war etwas, was er wohl so schnell nicht würde ändern können. Er räusperte sich, fast verlegen. Er wusste nicht einmal was er sagen sollte, ob er überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, aber er schluckte und sein Mund formte ein einziges Wort –

„-Danke", raspelte seine Stimme fast tonlos, die er weder regelmäßig gebrauchte, noch dazu gebrauchte, um sich bei irgendwem zu bedanken. Es war das erste Wort, das er heute sprach, und es schien kein Wort zu sein, was Snape gerne hörte.

„Es ist nur temporär", sagte der Mann ihm gegenüber, mit unverkennbarer Abwehr in den Worten. Und genauso wenig wie Blaise mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte, schien Snape es zu wollen. Draco senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte. Natürlich nicht.

Fast hatte er es für eine halbe Sekunde vergessen, weil die neuen Eindrücke von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten, aber niemand wollte mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden. Niemand.

Und das war namentlich auch der Grund, weshalb er keinen Ort hatte, an den er gehen konnte. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, Askaban als Heimat zu bezeichnen, aber immerhin war dies ein Ort gewesen, an den er tatsächlich gehörte. Jetzt gab es keinen Ort mehr an den er gehörte. Und niemand wollte ihn irgendwo haben.

Und er wusste, Malfoy Manor war vor über einem Jahrzehnt verkauft worden, weil Lucius' Verfahren einiges an Gold verschlungen hatte. Unzählige Millionen waren darauf verschwendet worden, Lucius ein ordentliches Verfahren zu verschaffen, was letztendlich doch im Kuss der Dementoren gegipfelt war. Der Rest, den das Herrenhaus abgeworfen hatte – die ganzen 80 Millionen – waren von seiner Mutter blind in das Unterfangen gesteckt worden, dass ihn, Draco, nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilte. Das Vermögen der Malfoys war dafür draufgegangen, ihm nicht seine wohlverdiente Todesstrafe zu gönnen.

Das ursprüngliche Urteil hatte sich auf 25 Jahre Haft und anschließendem Kuss belaufen, war dann über die Jahre herabgesetzt worden, durch unzählige schamlose ‚Spenden' seiner Mutter.

Endlose neue Verhandlungen hatten stattgefunden, und seine Mutter hatte das Ministerium in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Draco hatte sich einlassen müssen auf grausame Torturen, hatte seinen Körper zur Verfügung stellen müssen, um magisch-psychische Strafen zu erdulden, nachdem sich sein Geist gegen das Veritaserum verschlossen hatte, und das Ministerium nicht weiter gekommen war. Vom Kuss der Dementoren wurde abgesehen, als er nach fünf Jahren keine Probleme mehr machte. Als er keine Schlägereien mehr anfing, als er stumm und klaglos alle Methoden des Ministeriums über sich ergehen ließ.

Als er reumütig wurde, als er anfing, die demütigen Arbeiten zu übernehmen, gegen die sich die Gefangen beharrlich sträubten, war seine Haft weiter herabgesetzt worden.

Und alles war kaum von Bedeutung. Draco hatte sich so oft gewünscht, die Dementoren würden kommen, würden ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen, und es war seine Wunschvorstellung geworden, mit den anderen Namenlosen in den Massengräbern von Askaban in Vergessenheit zu geraten, nachdem ihn der Wahnsinn nach dem Kuss in den Tod geschickt hätte. Er hatte danach gefragt, hatte nach dem Kuss verlangt, und die Wachen hatten es als Reue gewertet. Ein Fehler ihrerseits.

Es war das winzige Quantum, was die Waagschale nicht zu seinem Verhängnis zum Kippen gebracht hatte. Denn nichts zerstört die Seele so wie Schuld.

Und das war der einzige Grund, warum er noch lebte. Es war der feine Unterschied, der seinen Zellennachbarn den sicheren Tod bescherte, und Draco hatte es schnell herausgefunden. Bereute man seine Taten, brachte die Schuld einen um. Die logische Konsequenz war demnach nur die eine: Nicht einen Tag hatte er seine Handlung bereut. Und seltsamerweise schien ihm das sein Leben gerettet zu haben. Seine Züge versteiften sich unwillkürlich.

Er hob den Blick, und er wusste, Snape verbarg seinen Abscheu bloß besser als all die anderen. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zur Spüle, und langsam erhob er sich, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Seine Hand griff nach einem umgedrehten Wasserglas, was neben der Spüle stand. Glas… So etwas hatte er lange nicht mehr berührt. Er drehte den Hahn auf und füllte das Glas mit klarem Wasser. Es waren simple Bewegungen, die man nicht verlernte.

Er kehrte zurück an den Tisch, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und trank. Er wollte das kostbare Geschenk in Form einer Tasse Tee von Snape nicht annehmen. Er nahm an, Snape glaubte nicht, dass er es verdiente, und er hatte das Denken der Menschen bereits übernommen, glaubte ebenfalls nicht, dass er so etwas wie Tee verdiente. Und er hatte es nicht vermisst. Er kam ohne Tee aus. Er hatte wenig vermisst, in all der Zeit. Askaban zeigte einem sehr deutlich den Unterschied zwischen den Dingen, die man brauchte und den Dingen, die absolut überflüssig waren.

Und er hatte gelernt, er brauchte zwei Dinge. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wasser und Hoffnung. Und es war egal, welche Art von Hoffnung es war. Er hatte keine Hoffnung darauf, von den Menschen Vergebung zu erlangen. Er hatte keine Hoffnung darauf, von irgendwem akzeptiert zu werden. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass irgendwer verstand. Aber er hegte die Hoffnung, dass er seine Handlung nicht bereuen musste.

Und das war alles. Das war alles an abstrakter Hoffnung, was er noch brauchte.

Und jetzt war er hier, denn er hatte nichts mehr. Er hatte kein Zuhause mehr, in das er gehen konnte. Er hatte keine Heimat mehr, keine Freunde. Er hatte gar nichts mehr. Lucius war vor über zwölf Jahren gestorben. Er war nicht einmal dabei gewesen, hatte nicht dabei sein dürfen, als sie Lucius' Körper verbrannt und bestattet hatten. Er hatte nur den Rauch des Krematoriums aus dem Fenster seiner Zelle erkannt, während er stumme Tränen geweint hatte. Seine Mutter war vor einigen Jahren verstorben. Auch ihre Beerdigung hatte er natürlich nicht besuchen dürfen. Sie hatte begonnen zu trinken, nachdem Lucius den Kuss erhalten und als leere Hülle noch ein weiteres Jahr in Askaban in seiner Zelle dem Tod entgegen vegetiert hatte. Sie war nicht mehr zu den seltenen Besuchertagen der Schwerverbrecher erschienen.

Er nahm an, sie hatte ihm und Lucius ihr Leid vorgeworfen, und Draco konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Sie hatten das Leben seiner Mutter zerstört, hatten sie in die Armut getrieben, und was ihr blieb, war wohl nur der Alkohol gewesen. Er nahm an, sie war daran gestorben. Er hatte keine Informationen erhalten. Nur während einer Verhandlung war das Thema gefallen. Niemand hatte sich mit ihm darüber auseinander gesetzt. Es war ein lästiges Hindernis, weil er dann zum Tage seiner Entlassung keine Verwandtschaft mehr hatte, die sich seiner annehmen konnte. Der Malfoy-Besitz war verkauft worden, die Konten in Gringotts bereits geschlossen und alles Gold verbraucht.

Es hatte sich also jemand finden müssen, der sich seiner annahm, und er hatte angenommen, auf der ganzen magischen Welt würde es niemanden geben, der sich seiner annehmen würde.

„Im Rahmen deiner Eingliederung wird sich eine Unterkunft für dich finden lassen", vernahm er Snapes Stimme wie durch einen Nebel hindurch. Er war es so sehr gewöhnt, mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein, dass er immer wieder vergaß, dass er jetzt nicht mehr alleine war. Er hob den Blick.

Er hatte daran gedacht. Er sollte also tatsächlich eingegliedert werden? Er nahm an, er musste seine Gedanken in überflüssige Worte fassen. Wahrscheinlich waren es Menschen wie Snape gewöhnt, dass man mit ihnen kommunizierte. Es war schwer für Draco. Es war schwer, zu vermitteln, was er sagen wollte. Er nahm mittlerweile Informationen auf, bewertete für sich, was er daraus für sich umsetzte und das war es dann.

„Wann?", krächzte seine Stimme unzusammenhängend, und er besann sich auf weitere Worte. „Wann wird… diese Eingliederung sein?" Er erkannte jetzt schon, dass seine Stimme heiser sein würde, denn das waren mehr Worte, als er an ganzen Tagen gesprochen hatte. Er klang, als hätte er das sprechen erst heute gelernt, fiel ihm auf.

„Bald", sagte Snape vage. „Sehr bald", konkretisierte er wohl den Wunsch, ihn schnell loszuwerden.

„Und wo?" Draco musste für sich den Wert dieser Information erfassen, und ob er sich darauf einrichten musste, von einem wütenden Mob letztendlich doch noch auf offener Straße hingerichtet zu werden. Snape atmete schließlich aus.

„Sie werden dich bestimmt nicht bei ‚Flourish und Blotts' hinter die Kasse stellen", erwiderte Snape schließlich, und Draco brauchte bestimmt eine Minute, um den Sarkasmus hinter den Worten zu entdecken. Anscheinend hatte Snape seine Sorge erkannt, allerdings wusste Draco nichts mehr mit Sarkasmus anzufangen.

„Das war Humor", stellte er dennoch leise fest, fast anerkennend, mit so absolut fremder Stimme, die er selber nicht mal mehr erkannte und war innerlich stolz, etwas Subtiles wie Humor überhaupt noch erkennen zu können. Und Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen, fuhr sich über die Stirn, ehe er laut seufzte.

„Ja, das war Humor, Draco", erwiderte er, mit erschütterter Verwunderung und grenzenloser Bestürzung auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Und Draco konnte es nicht wirklich benennen, aber ein wenig von dem Eis, was Snapes Augen erfasste, wann immer er ihn ansah, schien zu schmelzen. Nicht viel, aber… ein wenig.

„Was hältst du davon, ein Bad zu nehmen, vor dem Essen?"

Wieder verschwamm Dracos Blick vor seinen Augen.

Und dieses Mal hörte er, wie Snape aufstand, als Draco unkontrollierte Tränen weinte, das Gesicht in seinen schmutzigen, mageren Händen verbarg, allein, weil ein solcher Satz schon Gefühle von solcher Stärke in ihm auslöste, ihn erinnerte an eine längst vergessene Welt, im Vergleich zu der Hölle, die er jetzt sein Leben nannte. Und er spürte, wie Snape die Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sanften Druck mit seinen Fingern ausübte. Mehr Körpernähe schien Snape nicht aufbringen zu wollen, aber selbst das war schon zu viel für Draco. Es war mehr Nähe, als er in den letzten siebzehn Jahren erfahren hatte.

Steif löste Snape die Hand von seiner Schulter, und Draco schämte sich über all die Tränen, die er weinte. Er kam sich vor wie ein geschundener Hauself, dem man Kleidung anbat. Es war nicht mal besondere Dankbarkeit ob einer Tasse Tee oder ob der Aussicht auf ein heißes Bad – es war allein die Tatsache, dass es jemanden auf der Welt gab, der ihm die Aussicht tatsächlich anbot. Es musste nicht einmal wahr sein, aber… allein die Geste war… etwas, was Draco nicht mehr kannte.

Er erhob sich müde und wusste, er würde in einem heißen Bad bestimmt einschlafen, vielleicht auch ertrinken. Aber es war ihm egal. Wenn es sein letztes Bad auf dieser Erde wäre, er würde diese Erfahrung nach siebzehn Jahren eiskalter Gemeinschaftsduschen gerne noch machen.

Er glaubte, der stumme Hass umgab Snape immer noch. Draco nahm an, ohne Snapes Gnade würde er jetzt im Ministeriumsgewahrsam sitzen müssen, und er nahm an, Tee oder heiße Bäder waren dort ebenso Fremdworte, wie sie es in Askaban waren.

Er machte keinem einen Vorwurf, der ihn hasste. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, denn sie hassten ihn alle. Die Alten wie die Jungen, ob dumm oder weise. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er allerdings fest damit gerechnet, diesen Hass nicht mehr außerhalb von Askaban erleben zu müssen. Er hatte gehofft, nach siebzehn Jahren längst tot zu sein. Aber leider schien nicht einmal das Schicksal ihm diesen Wunsch gewähren zu wollen. Er war noch hier. Und unfassbarerweise war er frei. So frei wie ein Schwerverbrecher frei sein konnte, nahm er träge an.

Er glaubte nicht an Vergebung. Er glaubte an gar nichts mehr.

Er hatte nichts mehr zu erzählen. Das brauchte er auch nicht mehr. Seine Geschichte sprach für sich. Er hatte es nicht gewollt, er hatte nicht darum gebeten. Es war alles so gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen. Er hegte keinen Groll mehr. Gegen niemanden mehr. Zuerst hatte er sie alle verteufelt, hatte ihnen die Schuld gegeben an all den Dingen, die passiert waren. Aber… die Zeit hat es an sich, dass man lernt, nicht anderen die Schuld zu geben. Denn wahrscheinlich hatte niemand Schuld. So musste es wohl sein.

Doch immer, wenn er an die anderen dachte, dann dachte er an sie. Er hatte so oft an sie gedacht. Hatte ihr Gesicht so oft vor sich gesehen, während er Nacht für Nacht auf der harten Pritsche in seiner Zelle gelegen hatte, ohne zu schlafen. Als der Strafrichter vor dem Ministeriumsgericht die Frage gestellt hatte, ob es irgendjemanden gäbe, der etwas zu seiner Entlastung vorbringen wolle, war sie nicht da gewesen. Sie war nicht zu seiner öffentlichen Verhandlung gekommen. Und hätte er auch nur geahnt, dass dieser Tag sein letzter Tag in Freiheit gewesen war, dann er hätte er damals etwas anderes zu ihr gesagt, als sie sich das letzte Mal im Südturm getroffen hatten. Dann wären seine letzten Worte ihr gegenüber nicht feige und oberflächlich gewesen. Dann hätte er sich ihr Gesicht besser eingeprägt, den Klang ihrer Stimme, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen – alles an ihr. Hätte er gewusst, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, dann hätte er sich entschuldigt.

Aber das hatte er nicht. Er war ein Arschloch gewesen.

Und mit vollem Ausmaß hatte er das Urteil bekommen, was das magische Volk in blinder Vergeltung gewählt hatte.

Im Namen des Volkes… - Lebenslange Haftstrafe mit anschließendem Kuss der Dementoren.

Die Todeshaft für Draco Malfoy, wegen Mordes an Harry James Potter.

Und er hatte sich gefragt, wann der Minister sprechen würde. Wann er an den Richter treten würde, um dieses Urteil endlich zu entkräften, während eine wilde Menschenmasse vor den Toren des Saals nach Vergeltung schrie. Und an diesem Tag hatte Draco eine wichtige Lektion gelernt.

Die magische Justiz hatte nichts mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun. Und er hatte sich gewehrt, Merlin, was hatte er sich gegen die magischen Fesseln gewehrt. Er hatte getobt und geschrien, und als er grob in die vergitterte Kutsche geworfen worden war, war der Minister nahe an das Gitter getreten, und Draco hatte dieses verborgene Lächeln, still und böse, nie mehr vergessen. Dracos Finger hatten sich blutig und steif um die Eisenstäbe des Kutschenfensters geschlossen, und er hatte Coldwell völlig verzweifelt angesehen, mit der letzten blinden Hoffnung, dass es nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum war. Mittlerweile nahm Draco an, war es töricht von ihm gewesen, dem Minister zu vertrauen.

Und die leisen Worte des Mannes hatten ihn Jahre verfolgt.

 _‚_ _Und das hier ist dein Platz in dieser Gesellschaft, Malfoy. Vergiss das nicht.'_

…

Träge wanderten seine Gedanken ab und an zu diesem Tag zurück. An ihm wurde ein Exempel statuiert. Er war nur eine winzige Schachfigur gewesen, die im Sinne des gewonnenen Kriegs hatte geopfert werden müssen. Und Dracos Wahrheit musste der guten Seite verdammt unangenehm gewesen sein. Er war jung gewesen und hatte noch nicht begriffen, dass die Gerechtigkeit für jemanden wie ihn nicht so funktionierte wie für andere Menschen. Als er sich Coldwell anvertraut hatte, hatte nie die Aussicht auf eine faire Chance bestanden. Er nahm an, er war das Beste gewesen, was dem Minister hatte passieren können. Denn dank ihm, hatten zweihundert weitere ehemalige Todesser einen schnellen Tod gefunden, weil er bewiesen hatte, dass sie alle gemeingefährliche Mörder waren. Wenn das keine Leistung war.

Manchmal zweifelte Draco selber an seiner Erinnerung. An seinem guten Grund. Er nahm an, Coldwell hatte seinen Entlastungsbeweis so schnell wie möglich im Kamin verbrannt.

Die Kälte der Ironie hinter all dem erfüllte ihn. Nur manchmal, in dunklen Stunden voller Selbstzweifel und Einsamkeit. In den übrigen Stunden machte sich die stumme Gleichgültigkeit breit.

Und damals hatte er eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen müssen, als er begriffen hatte, dass die Jahre vergehen würden, dass er niemals wieder die Sonne oder ihr Gesicht erblicken würde. Und er entschied sich dafür, nicht zu bereuen, was er getan hatte. Er entschied sich, das verdammte Versprechen, was er abgelegt hatte, zu halten. Auch wenn es unmöglich geworden war, hinter den Mauern von Askaban. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben.

Und an diesen Gedanken hatte er sich geklammert, bis der Schmerz der Ungerechtigkeit, bis die Angst, der Zorn und der Verlust seiner Freiheit, ihn nicht mehr gerührt hatten. Ihn nicht mehr dazu gebracht hatten, gegen die rauen Steinwände der Zelle zu schlagen, bis seine Fäuste blutig waren. Bis er nicht mehr blind vor Wut auf andere Gefangene losgestürmt war, um sie bewusstlos zu prügeln, weil sie alle dachten, er wäre kaltblütig und gewissenlos und böse. Böse… wie alle Todesser! Wie jeder Todesser….

Die Stille dröhnte in seinen Gedanken, während er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er stehen geblieben war und Snape ihn musterte.

Mittlerweile war es egal geworden. All diese Dinge. All diese Gedanken. All die Menschen.

Er hatte alles vergessen, was einst wichtig war. Und die Menschen hatten ihn vergessen.

Es gab nicht viel, was ihn berühren konnte. Nahezu gar nichts mehr.

Aber seine zusammenhanglosen und tristen Gedanken wurden kurz verdrängt, als er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel gewahr wurde, was seine Aufmerksamkeit tatsächlich erregte.

Ziellos machte er einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Tief atmete er den Geruch ein, den er schon nicht mehr kannte. Snape blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete ihn, während Draco langsame Schritte auf das riesige Regal zumachte, was die gesamte Wand ausmaß. Er hob seine bleichen, schwachen Hände, und zitternd breitete er seine gespreizten Finger über die vielen Buchrücken aus.

Er spürte Stoff- und Ledereinbände unter seinen Fingerspitzen, und verschwommen lasen seine Augen die Titel, einfach, um sie zu lesen, denn ein geschriebenes Wort auf Papier hatte er ebenfalls seit der Inhaftierung nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Es gab keine Bücher in Askaban. Zumindest nicht im Trakt der Schwerverbrecher.

Bücher…. Draco hatte ganz vergessen, dass es sie gab. Er las alle möglichen Titel über Architektur, Trollkriege und seine Augen verfingen sich an einem besonders vergilbten Titel der ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts'. Wieder spürte er Tränen in den Augen, und noch einmal atmete er tief den ureigenen Geruch der Bücher ein.

„Du kannst dir später ein Buch aussuchen", unterbrach Snape seine Offenbarung, und Draco wusste, hatte er damals wenig Geduld für die Kunst des Lesens besessen, so hatte er mittlerweile zumindest diese Tugend verinnerlicht. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln wandte er sich ab, und seine Gedanken sponnen bereits Geschichten und Worte zusammen, die er lesen würde, während seine Finger mit Genugtuung weiche Seiten umblättern würden.

Beinahe eine keusche Vorfreude, aber Draco konnte sich kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen, während er mit müden Schritten Snape die Treppe nach oben folgte. Er spürte den weichen Teppich unter seinen Füßen. Er konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, sich auf die Stufen zu setzen, um den Stoff unter seinen Händen zu spüren, wie er die Bücher hatte spüren müssen. Er nahm an, es wirkte befremdlich für Snape. Wie sollte es auch anders wirken? Snape sah jeden Tag, was Draco ein halbes Leben nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Ein wenig benommen stand er in der Badezimmertür des ersten Stocks, während Snape Wasser in die Wanne laufen ließ. Ein privates Badezimmer. Es war wie ein Königreich, dachte Draco überwältigt.

„Ich habe dir ein Handtuch raus gelegt sowie frische Sachen", erklärte Snape behutsam, wohl, um ihn nicht wieder zum Weinen zu bringen. Draco nickte nur und betrachtete fast vorsichtig die Badewanne, als könne sie sich plötzlich in Luft auflösen. Vielleicht gab es kein Leben nach dem Tod für die Mörder aus Askaban, aber Snapes Haus kam ihm einigermaßen paradiesisch vor, überlegte er äußerst erschöpft und fühlte, wie sich die Anspannung des Tages zu lösen begann.

Preview – nächstes Kapitel:

Part One

 _~ Unwell ~_

Before

1\. The Club

 _„_ _There's a club. The Dead Dads Club. And you can't be in it until you're in it._

 _You can try to understand, you_ _can sympathize. But until you feel that loss..._

 _George, I'm really sorry you had to join the club."_

 _ **Grey's Anatomy - Cristina Yang**_

Es war ungewöhnlich still geworden in den alten Räumen des Schlosses, so tief unter der Erde. So kühl und fast losgelöst vom übrigen Treiben des alten Gemäuers.

Der Tod hatte die Stille mitgebracht hatte, wie einen ungebetenen Gast.

Die Stille war ihnen gefolgt wie ein herrenloses Tier, Tag und Nacht; schien jedes Wort zu verschlucken, schien alles Gute auszulöschen, mitzureißen in einen Sog voller Dunkelheit und Schrecken. Es war ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl und so unüberwindbar wie trügerische Klippen gegen welche hohe, kalte Wellen in eisiger Brandung tobten.

Als sie besiegt worden waren, war es, als hätte alles Gute sie verlassen und zurück blieb nur noch Zerstörung. Und was folgte war der mörderische Tribut, den die Gute Seite ihnen abverlangte. Der gerechte Preis, den sie zahlen mussten, weil sie es gewagt hatten, eine Ideologie zu vertreten.

Es war so still, dass sie ihn hören konnten. Gregory lag oben im Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett in seinem maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzug, bezeichnenderweise von _Whisker & Jenks_, den letzten verbliebenen Reinblüter-Schneidern der Winkelgasse. Und er weinte.

Das Wasser über ihnen im immergrünen See war bewegt, denn seit den ersten Morgenstunden war der Himmel grau und der Wind wehte scharf und kalt über das Land. Drohend hatten die ersten Gewitterwolken heute Morgen über dem Gebirgsmassiv gestanden, um den Weltuntergang einzuläuten. Es war, als halte sich selbst das Wetter an einen ungeschriebenen Kodex, der ihrer Trauer angemessen erschien.

Und keiner von ihnen konnte ihn trösten. Keiner konnte ungeschehen machen, was passierte. Keiner wusste, wie.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

 _~ Unwell ~_

Before

1\. The Club

 _„_ _There's a club. The Dead Dads Club. And you can't be in it until you're in it._

 _You can try to understand, you_ _can sympathize. But until you feel that loss..._

 _George, I'm really sorry you had to join the club."_

 _ **Grey's Anatomy - Cristina Yang**_

Es war ungewöhnlich still geworden in den alten Räumen des Schlosses, so tief unter der Erde. So kühl und fast losgelöst vom übrigen Treiben des alten Gemäuers.

Der Tod hatte die Stille mitgebracht hatte, wie einen ungebetenen Gast.

Die Stille war ihnen gefolgt wie ein herrenloses Tier, Tag und Nacht; schien jedes Wort zu verschlucken, schien alles Gute auszulöschen, mitzureißen in einen Sog voller Dunkelheit und Schrecken. Es war ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl und so unüberwindbar wie trügerische Klippen gegen welche hohe, kalte Wellen in eisiger Brandung tobten.

Als sie besiegt worden waren, war es, als hätte alles Gute sie verlassen und zurück blieb nur noch Zerstörung. Und was folgte war der mörderische Tribut, den die Gute Seite ihnen abverlangte. Der gerechte Preis, den sie zahlen mussten, weil sie es gewagt hatten, eine Ideologie zu vertreten.

Es war so still, dass sie ihn hören konnten. Gregory lag oben im Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett in seinem maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzug, bezeichnenderweise von _Whisker & Jenks_, den letzten verbliebenen Reinblüter-Schneidern der Winkelgasse. Und er weinte.

Das Wasser über ihnen im immergrünen See war bewegt, denn seit den ersten Morgenstunden war der Himmel grau und der Wind wehte scharf und kalt über das Land. Drohend hatten die ersten Gewitterwolken heute Morgen über dem Gebirgsmassiv gestanden, um den Weltuntergang einzuläuten. Es war, als halte sich selbst das Wetter an einen ungeschriebenen Kodex, der ihrer Trauer angemessen erschien.

Und keiner von ihnen konnte ihn trösten. Keiner konnte ungeschehen machen, was passierte. Keiner wusste, wie.

Es war eine Strafe, die sie alle gleichermaßen tragen mussten. Und sie schien nicht leichter zu werden, auch wenn sie sie teilten. Nein, sie wog so schwer, lag eisern auf ihrem Haus, und sie waren zu jung, eine solche Niederlage zu begreifen, zu reflektieren. Sie waren keine Kinder, aber sie waren kaum alt genug.

Hogwarts war ein Mikrokosmos gewesen, den er stets belächelt hatte, und dennoch hatten die hohen Mauern eine gewisse Sicherheit simuliert, auf die er angewiesen war. Jetzt mehr noch als vorher. Aber diese Mauern schienen mittlerweile von der Realität durchbrochen und bezwungen zu sein.

Gregorys Vater, Algernon, war heute beerdigt worden. Draco wusste, es kostete ein Vermögen, Inhaftierte überführen zu lassen, um sie vor einem Schicksal im Massengrab von Askaban zu retten. Aber Algernon Goyle war in der Familiengruft beigesetzt worden. So hatte es im _Propheten_ gestanden.

Algernon war nicht der erste Vater, der gestorben war. Nein. Die Zeitung hatte in den letzten Monaten mehr Todesfälle ihrer Ränge zu verzeichnen gehabt, als jemals zuvor. Es kam nämlich zur Durchsetzung der Strafen der Kriegsverbrecher im Eilverfahren. Draco studierte die Zeitungen aufmerksamer, begriff den Sanktionscharakter und dessen präventive Abschreckung, die erzielt wurde.

Was das Ministerium vermittelte, war einfach: Es zahlte sich nicht aus, auf der bequemen, reichen Seite zu stehen. Es zahlte sich nicht aus, Reinblüter zu sein. Und Draco vermutete, das Ministerium und sein neuer Minister vertraten diese Hypothese nicht ganz ohne Genugtuung. Es sprach davon, dass die Gefangenen ihre Strafe mit Würde akzeptieren sollten.

Würde gehörte den Besiegten, hatte Draco gelernt. Die anderen brauchten sie nicht.

Wenn sie jetzt bekamen, was sie verdienten, dann schlug das Schicksal erbarmungslos zu.

„Wir… sollten trainieren", sagte er schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile. Denn heute war Mittwoch, und noch änderte der Tod nichts an dieser Tatsche, genauso wenig wie der Krieg oder die Zeitungen. Er bemerkte den Seitenblick seines ehemaligen besten Freundes sehr wohl. Gleichmütig. Kalt. Emotionslos. Und dennoch lag etwas Boshaftes in seinen Augen, wenn er ihn musterte. Draco erntete stets diesen Blick, wenn er als erstes in der Gruppe sprach, wenn er wagte, etwas anderes zu tun, als still vor sich hinzuvegetieren.

Und er wusste, was Blaise dachte. Was Blaise Zabini wirklich dachte. Und Draco dachte es auch. Denn Blaise hatte die hervorragenden Noten. Blaise hatte den sauberen Namen. Blaise wäre derjenige, der den Karren weiterziehen müsste, bevor keiner mehr von ihnen aufstand. Blaise war der Vorzeige-Slytherin ihres Jahrgangs.

Aber Blaise war nicht Schulsprecher geworden.

Draco war Schulsprecher.

Draco war Kapitän.

Und bei Merlin, er zahlte die Strafe dafür. Er wusste, dass er auf diese Titel angewiesen war, auch wenn sie beide durch denkbar ungünstige Zufälle in seine Hände gefallen waren. Zumindest hatte er nicht darum gebeten. Im Moment war es besser, weniger Aufmerksamkeit als zu viel auf sich zu lenken.

Blaise missgönnte ihm das Amt. So sehr, dass er kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprach. Es war kein gutes Jahr.

Denn auch um sein Herz lag eine eiserne Faust. Lucius hatte den Bescheid des Ministeriums erhalten, wie seine Mutter es ihm in vorsichtigen Worten in einem gehetzten Brief mitgeteilt hatte. Er wusste, was es bedeutete. Lucius' Verhandlung gelangte vors Kriegsgericht, er wurde vorübergehend inhaftiert, um eine Flucht zu verhindern. Sein Zauberstab war konfisziert worden. Und das wusste Draco auch nur, weil ebenfalls ein offizieller Brief aus Gringotts zum Frühstück angekommen war, der ihn, in pechschwarzer Vertragstinte, vorläufig mit der Verfügungsposition für alle Konten der Familie bevollmächtigte.

Pansy war neben ihm beinahe ohnmächtig geworden, als sie die ersten Zeilen über seine Schulter gelesen hatte, ehe er den Brief ihrem Sichtfeld entzogen hatte.

Sein Herz tat schwere Schläge, wenn er daran dachte. Eine unbestimmte Kälte hatte ihn erfüllt, denn… was würde geschehen? Und er ging nicht soweit zu sagen, dass er verstand. Dass er begriff. Dass er es auch nur für eine Sekunde befürwortete. Denn dann hätte er sich bereits auseinander gesetzt, hätte sich tief in seinem Innern eingestanden, dass er wusste, dass Lucius keine Kavaliersdelikte vorgeworfen wurden – und das konnte er nicht!

Denn er wusste schon jetzt, das Kriegsgericht würde Lucius nicht auf die Finger klopfen, ihn tadeln, wie man einen Schuljungen tadelte, der ein Fenster beim Spielen eingeschlagen hatte, um ihn wieder nach Hause schicken. Aber… vielleicht reichte ja eine Haftstrafe? Ein paar Jahre im Gefängnis, und dann wäre es gut? Wie schlimm konnte das sein?

Er selber zog es vor, sich dieser infantilen Fantasie von Gerechtigkeit hinzugeben, denn sonst würde er nachts kein Auge mehr zu tun.

Sein linker Arm kribbelte unheilschwanger, wann immer nackte Schuldgefühle ihn packten, und das brachte Draco schließlich zu der unangenehmen Wahrheit, der er sich selber auch noch würde stellen müssen.

Denn er trug das Mal, wie sein Vater es trug. Wie Algernon Goyle es getragen hatte.

Als einziger hier in diesem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als einziger Schüler auf Hogwarts. Und vielleicht würden sie ihn nicht nach Askaban schaffen, dafür, dass er im sechsten Jahr den Todessern Einzug nach Hogwarts verschafft hatte. Dafür, dass Dumbledore nicht durch seine Hand gestorben war. Vielleicht würden sie Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen, und ihm zugestehen, dass er minderjährig gewesen war, genötigt worden ist.

Und sein Name half ihm hierbei nicht weiter. Sein Name würde ihm nie wieder weiterhelfen.

Wenn er die sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts verlassen würde, würde seine Verhandlung vor dem Ministeriumsgericht nahen.

Das waren die Aussichten, die er hatte. Und da hatte man geglaubt, dass die demokratisch liberale Seite einen gnädigen Minister stellen würde. Nein! Die Guten konnten genauso böse sein, wie die Bösen. Noch schlimmer sogar, denn sie nahmen den Kindern, was sie am meisten schmerzte. Sie nahmen ihre Vorbilder. Das Gute statuierte ein alles erschlagendes Exempel. Minister Coldwell war genau das, was sein Name suggerierte. Er war kalt und besonders gut darin.

Also warum war der einzige Schüler auf Hogwarts, der das Dunkle Mal trug, Schulsprecher geworden?

Snapes Gründe waren so durchschaubar wie sie einleuchtend waren. Keine höhere Instanz durfte die erste Schülervertretung aus Hogwarts' unsicheren Mauern holen, um sie einzusperren. Er war einer der ältesten Schüler auf Hogwarts und volljährig. Und auch er wusste, es gab keinen anderen Weg, ihn aus Askaban fernzuhalten, als ihn zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen und ihm den Kapitäns-Posten noch oben drauf zu setzen. Denn verdient hatte er keinen dieser Titel. Sie waren sein letztes Sicherheitsnetz.

Die Slytherins hatten sich nicht über die Wahl beschwert, mal abgesehen von einigen wenigen, die sich selber für besser geeignet hielten. Alle anderen Häuser hatten jedoch die Stirn gerunzelt, hatten Snapes Handeln durchschaut und hassten ihn, Draco, nur noch mehr. Aber mittlerweile war schulinterne Politik egal geworden. Die Realität nahm dem Schulalltag jeden Zauber.

Aber Salazar sei Dank war er nicht der einzige im Scheinwerferlicht auf Hogwarts. Nein.

Die Hauptrolle übernahm jemand anders. Und das war ein Segen. Und es war ein Fluch.

Denn hatten sie sich einst lustig gemacht über den Jungen, der überlebte, so verloren sie jetzt nicht mehr eine Silbe über ihn. Er war wie ein böses Omen geworden.

Und doch… obwohl er gesiegt hatte, so war er kein Held. So ironisch es wohl war, aber Harry Potter hatte ebenfalls alles verloren.

Es war ein bitterer Sieg gewesen. Mit Opferzahlen schon so hoch, dass es fast wie ein Unentschieden wirkte. Als hätten der Tod und die Zerstörung ebenso wie das Gute gesiegt. Und das Gute hatte Mitleid. Das Gute hatte ein Herz. So viele waren gestorben. Auf beiden Seiten, und das Gute litt mit ihnen allen.

Es gab keine Helden. Zu böse war der Krieg gewesen.

Demut hatte ihren stummen Einzug gefunden. Sie waren die trostlose Generation des Krieges.

Es gab in Hogwarts viele Parallelen zum Krieg, fand er. Der Schulsprecher trug das Dunkle Mal, die Schulsprecherin war die einzig weibliche Muggelgeborene des Jahrgangs. Wenn das kein ganz eigener Krieg war, wusste er auch nicht, was es war. Ihm kam es so vor.

Und wieder war es ein Krieg, den ein Slytherin einfach nicht gewinnen konnte. Es gab keinen Ausweg hinaus, keine Umschreibung der unangenehmen Wahrheit. Und wohin sollte solch ein Ausweg auch führen? Auf die andere Seite? Die vermeintlich gute Seite?

Aber… auf der guten Seite gab es nichts, was er hätte haben können. Der guten Seite war es so verdammt egal, ob er lebte oder auch noch inhaftiert wurde, dass es fast lächerlich war. Und was ihm das Schulsprecheramt neben seiner trügerischen Sicherheit und Blaises Hass brachte, war, Potters ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Und Merlin! Draco war es egal! Draco wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben! Gerne hätte er ihn ignoriert, bis der letzte Tag gekommen war. Draco rebellierte nicht, Draco fing keinen Streit an! Nein, der kleine Harry war nicht das Opfer bei diesem kranken Spiel!

Er persönlich glaubte, Potter handelte aus reiner Absicht, aus reiner Bosheit, weil er sich betrogen fühlte, aber dafür konnte Draco auch nichts! Draco hatte auch nicht seine Freundin ausgespannt. Nein. Das war Harper gewesen.

Harper Grey hatte sich bereits erhoben. Er war Treiber im Team und schien auf seine nächste Absolution zu warten. Und Harper war… noch einer von diesen Slytherins, die weniger Probleme hatten als andere. Das mochte daran liegen, dass er nicht mit der Sorge leben musste, seinen Vater zu verlieren; es mochte auch daran liegen, dass er mit Ginny Weasley zusammen war.

Keines waren Dinge, die ihm in diesen Räumen das Leben leichter machten. Definitiv nicht.

Irgendwie war es Draco in den Schoß gefallen, Harper ins Gewissen reden zu müssen, was dieser mit einem schiefen Lächeln und einem Achselzucken abgetan hatte, denn seine Absichten mit Ginny Weasley wären ‚absolut ehrenhaft' – was auch immer das bedeuten sollte! Draco interessierte es nicht mal! Er war weder Richter, noch Henker.

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass diese Beziehung den Slytherins noch mehr Ärger einhandelte. Vor allem ihm! Als hätte er selber alles konstruiert, um Potter zu ärgern.

Er wünschte Blaise das dämliche Abzeichen an den Hals, denn dann hätte Blaise keine Zeit mehr, stumme Verwünschungen in seine Blicke zu legen, sondern könnte sich mit dem verfluchten Potter-Problem auseinander setzen! Aber wahrscheinlich gäbe es kein Problem, denn wahrscheinlich hätte Blaise schon einen eleganten Ausweg gefunden! Aber Draco war nicht aus dem Material gemacht, aus dem ein gutes Alphatier gemacht war. Leider nicht. Draco war nicht eloquent, er war nicht charmant, er war verdammt noch mal nicht diplomatisch. Draco war intolerant und sehr schnell reizbar. Wie auch sein Vater.

Seine Fäuste hatten sich wieder einmal unauffällig an seinen Seiten geballt.

Es war seltsam, dachte Draco manchmal, aber die Slytherins folgten ihm, wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank – denn da würde er sie unweigerlich hinführen, denn er war der schlechteste Schulsprecher aller Zeiten. Und unangenehmerweise schien Blaise es bereits zu wissen.

„Es wird regnen", bemerkte Harper Grey jetzt neutral, als er auf seiner Höhe war.

Er bemerkte auch die Blicke, die die Slytherins Harper zuteilwerden ließen. Denn Harper wagte, die Grenze zu überschreiten, als wäre sie nicht da. Als würde sie nicht in schreiend roten Signalfarben vor ihnen aufgetürmt stehen! Draco war ein willkommenes Fressen als Schulsprecher und Harper war ihr persönliches Missgeschick, weil er seine Hände nicht stillhalten konnte, und unbedingt die gefährlichste Gryffindor haben musste!

Jeder Tag war verbotenes Terrain, und sie kamen von einer Tyrannei in die nächste, denn der neue Schulleiter schien nicht gewillt zu sein, Potter in irgendwelche Schranken zu weisen. Nein. Denn auch Snape trug das Mal. Denn auch Snape wurde von der Schuld zerfressen, mochte es auch eine andere Schuld sein, die er trug.

Dumbledore war seit fast zwei Jahren tot, und nichts war mehr, wie es einst gewesen war. Es war wie ein furchtbarer unaussprechlicher Teufelskreis. Ein Albtraum, der nicht enden wollte.

Und Harry Potter riss sie alle mit, während er selbstsüchtig alles um sich herum systematisch zerstörte. Aber Draco wusste, auch er gehörte in den Club. In den Club der Jungen, die keinen Vater mehr hatten.

Potter gehörte dazu. Zu den Jungen, die verloren waren.

Aber Draco erkannte ihn nicht mehr. Es war nicht mehr der Harry, den zu hassen sich lohnte. Nein, es zahlte sich nicht mehr aus. Denn dieser neue Harry hatte jeden Bezug verloren. Anstatt sich hochleben zu lassen, war Potter einfach nur ein Wichser, den es nicht mal mehr interessierte, wer gewonnen und wer verloren hatte. Mochte Hogwarts auch keine großartige Zukunft für Draco bereithalten, so konnte er zumindest damit rechnen, nicht im Schlaf abtransportiert zu werden. Und Potter nahm ihm selbst dieses letzte Bisschen an Sicherheit.

Es war dasselbe Boot, in dem sie saßen. Und es war eine raue See. Und sie alle wussten, sie würden untergehen. Und das einzige, was ihn nachts nicht schweißgebadet aufwachen ließ, war, dass Potter im selben Boot mit ihnen saß. Gut, wenn Potter unterging, führte ihn sein Weg wahrscheinlich nur ins Mungo, direkt in eine gemütliche Zwangsjacke, aber immerhin.

Soweit es Draco betraf, würde er Potter zu gerne einprügeln, wie man sich als Kriegsheld zu verhalten hatte.

Aber das war das Dumme an der Sache, nicht wahr?

Die verquere Gerechtigkeit fand immer ihren Weg. Draco bekam seine Strafe als Konsequenz dafür, Schulsprecher zu sein. Sobald nur der Hauch von Sicherheit einkehrte, war Potter zur Stelle, um sicher zu gehen, dass Draco keine ruhige Minute hatte. Jeder Fehler, den er sich unweigerlich leistete, brachte Zabini vor den Professoren zur Sprache, und wenn weder Potter noch Zabini ihm seine Tage zur Hölle machten, weil sie es vielleicht mal aus Unachtsamkeit vergaßen, dann gab es immer noch sie.

Er glaubte, das war der Grund, warum es zwei Schulsprecher gab.

Wenn der eine die Konsequenzen vergaß, dann gab es immer noch den anderen, der ihn erinnerte. Und damit gelangte er wieder an den Ursprung des Problems zurück. Er war nicht für gewaltfreie Konfliktlösung geschaffen. Es lag wohl nicht in seiner Natur als Malfoy. Und manchmal glaubte er, Snape verkannte mit Absicht die Gefahr, die es brachte, Potter auf ihn loszulassen, denn… wer selber nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, bot einen gefährlichen Gegner.

Und vielleicht wusste er, warum Potter ihm entgegenkam. Vielleicht suchte er einen Sinn, nachdem der Krieg vorbei und seine Aufgabe erfüllt war. Vielleicht wollte er zur Abwechslung jemand anderen bestrafen als immer nur sich selbst.

Und vielleicht tat Draco dasselbe. Aber manchmal leuchtete in Potters Augen eine wilde, traurige Verzweiflung, die ihm Angst einjagte. Draco verstand nicht viel von den körperlichen und geistigen Grenzen, an die sich Leute begaben, aber eigenartigerweise hatte er bei Potter das unbeständige Gefühl, dass die Gewalt, die er tagtäglich zur Schau stellte, etwas war, was Potter an seine eigenen Grenzen brachte.

Potter umgab etwas Dunkles. Das war alles, was Draco innerlich spürte. Etwas viel Dunkleres als die Last, die auf den Slytherins ruhte. Aber Draco tat, was er tun konnte. Potters Schicksal ging ihn nichts an. Er verschloss die Augen vor den Dingen, die ihn nicht betrafen, und versuchte, zu überleben.

Er führte seine Leute an. Denn selbst das Quidditchtraining war so anstrengend wie ein Krieg geworden.


	3. Chapter 3

2\. The Here and Now

„ _All heroic deeds require a cost otherwise they're not really heroic._

 _There has to be a dragon, there has to be risk, there has to be pain…_

 _and he endures that pain, and fights that dragon._

 _And he pays that price in lots of different ways._

 _And he pays it for the sake of seeking out this bigger truth._ "

 ** _Hugh Laurie_**

Ihre Augen hatten schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört, die Zeilen vor sich zu lesen. Sie war auf Seite 138 stecken geblieben und wusste, sie würde es auch nicht mehr schaffen, zu lesen, weshalb der Trank des Ewigen Schlafes nur am dritten Vollmond eines Jahres gebraut werden konnte. Sie hatte ein Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Ein besonders schlechtes Gefühl. Es kam immer mal wieder. Immer dann, wenn sie spürte, dass Harry nicht ausgeglichen war. Und Harry fiel es immer häufiger schwerer, sich zu beherrschen.

Seit Dumbledores Tod war es schwierig geworden. Sicher. Das war weit mehr als ein Jahr her. Seit Ende des Kriegs war es unmöglich geworden. Harry sprach nicht mehr über die Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, aber sagte man ihm dies, so zersprang er förmlich vor angestauter Wut. Er wollte nicht reden. Wollte nicht sprechen über den Verlust, den er empfand, für all die Menschen, die sein Leben für ihn gelassen hatten. Und es brachte ihn um. Und sie wusste das. Und anstatt zu reden, sich auszusprechen, abzuschließen und den Schmerz zu überwinden, ließ er ihn nur immer wieder aufreißen.

Und jetzt, als sogar Ginny keine Kraft mehr gehabt hatte, Harrys Launen weiter zu tolerieren, war er eine Zeitbombe. Es gab Momente, sogar Stunden, in denen er einfach Harry war. In denen es ihm nicht anzumerken war, was wirklich in seinem Kopf vorging, in seinem Körper, in all seinen Gesten. Aber dann gab es Momente wie diesen.

Die Spannung knisterte förmlich. Der Gemeinschaftsraum schien gespannt zu warten. Harry knallte seine Sportschuhe in die Umhängetasche. Danach folgten die Quidditchhandschuhe. Gedankenverloren pustete er sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Viele Sorgenfalten hatten sich zu der blitzförmigen Narbe gesellt, die er mit aller Macht unter den wilden Strähnen zu verstecken versuchte. Er hasste seine Narbe jetzt noch mehr als er es früher vielleicht getan hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn. Jeden Tag.

Voldemorts Fall hatte ihm nichts gebracht, so erschien es Hermine. Zumindest hatte es ihm nicht das gebracht, was er sich erhofft hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht erlöst, nein. Jetzt hatte Harry wohl endlich die Zeit gefunden, sich selber ausgiebig zu hassen, als zu begreifen, dass er den Krieg beendet und die Zauberer gerettet hatte. Nein. Harry sah nicht schwarz oder weiß oder grau. Harry sah nur den Schmerz und den Hass. Und er schien ohne Dumbledore, ohne Sirius, ohne Lupin keinen Weg hinaus zu finden. Oder überhaupt finden zu wollen.

Das Buch sank so langsam in ihren Händen, als müsse sie aufpassen, dass Harry nicht sofort einen kalten Blick aus den dunkelgrünen Augen in ihre Richtung schoss und sie damit bewusstlos fluchen konnte. Aber sie trug etwas an sich, dass es nicht ganz so einfach machte, Harrys Stimmungen über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Sie trug das silberne Schulsprecherabzeichen, was in den meisten Fällen eher ein Fluch als ein Segen geworden war.

„Training?", fragte sie also, betont vorsichtig, betont unverfänglich und fast gleichmütig, mit einer Beiläufigkeit, die ihr bester Freund ihr früher vielleicht einmal abgekauft hatte, aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Denn jetzt war es schon jedes beiläufig gesprochene Wort, was ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe stellte.

„Ja?", erwiderte er, und selbst in diesem Wort lag eine Angriffslust, die sie bestimmt nicht mit Worten schüren würde. Manchmal vergaß Harry, dass er sich nicht mit seinen Freunden streiten wollte. Denn es waren kaum noch welche übrig.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte sie also, denn sie hoffte, Ron würde mitkommen. Auch wenn sie immer seltener zusammen trainierten. Ron hatte ihr gesagt, Harry schleuderte einfach nur den Schnatz in die Luft, soweit er konnte, wartete eine Viertelstunde, in der er einfach nur Kreise drehte, und dann anfing den Schnatz wiederzufinden. Das war kaum als Training zu bezeichnen. Vor allem wusste Hermine überdies, dass Gryffindor nicht mittwochs Training hatte. Das Training fand donnerstags von sechs bis halb neun statt.

Harry seufzte stattdessen nur und richtete sich auf.

„Was ist? Denkst du, ich schaffe es nicht, meine Tasche zum Feld zu tragen und brauche Ron dafür?" Er fixierte sie. Und heute war ein schlechter Harry-Tag. Heute erkannte sie ihn nicht. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, ihn überhaupt noch mit dem Harry von vor einem Jahr zu verbinden. Der Harry, der besessen war, für das größere Wohl alles zu geben, was auch immer er konnte. Jetzt… war er ein fremder Mann. Und sie ignorierte, dass er Ron zum Kofferträger degradierte.

Er trainierte so viel, dass er ganz anders aussah. Beinahe ein vollständiger Mann, dachte sie immer. Er war nicht so groß wie Ron, aber er war wesentlich breiter geworden. Durch das tägliche Quidditch, was er wie ein religiöses Ritual tagtäglich pflegte, waren seine Oberschenkel stark ausgeprägt, und die Muskeln zeichneten sich durch die schwarze Sporthose ab. Er hielt den Besen mit so einer immensen Kraft still, selbst im stärksten Wind und Regen, dass seine Oberarme erschreckende Rundungen angenommen hatten, verglichen zu dem Harry vom letzten Jahr.

Bartstoppeln wuchsen aus seinem Kinn, seine untere Wangenpartie empor, und er trug leichte Koteletten auf beiden Seiten.

Durch das Shirt erkannte sie seinen flachen Bauch, und sie wusste, auch sein Bauch hatte Muskeln entwickelt, über die die Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum in aller Heimlichkeit sprachen. Sie wusste, er hatte über den Sport ein Ventil gefunden. Ein Ventil, bei dem er nicht mit den Menschen sprechen musste, die ihm helfen wollten.

Harry wollte keine Hilfe. Alles, was Harry wollte, war Konfrontation. Er wollte polarisieren und bestimmt nicht heilen. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort war überwunden. Aber der Krieg, den er gegen sich selber führte, war erst neu entfacht.

Sie beschloss, seine Frage ruhig zu beantworten. „Nein, ich dachte, ihr trainiert zusammen", merkte sie behutsam an.

„Tun wir nicht", erklärte er nur, schüttelte die Haare erneut in die Stirn, um die Narbe zu verbergen, und schulterte die Tasche. Einige Mädchen sahen zu ihm hinüber, bemerkte Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln. Er trug seine Brille nicht mehr. Seit einer Weile benutzte er Linsenzauber. Und es gefiel ihr nicht. Er sah so völlig anders aus.

Und am liebsten wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Denn er ging nur, weil er keinen Weg finden konnte, über seinen Schmerz zu sprechen. Sie wollte ihm anbieten, ihn zu begleiten, wusste aber, dass er sie durchschauen würde, dass er etwas Beleidigendes sagen würde, was er nicht so meinte, was er aber auch nicht mehr zurücknehmen könnte.

Manchmal fürchtete sie sich vor Harry Potter. Er hatte sich so verändert wie es gar nicht mehr möglich war. Und sie wusste, würde sie ihn jetzt erst kennen lernen, würde sie nicht mit ihm befreundet sein wollen. Aber sie kannte ihn. Und sie war in all seinen dunkelsten Stunden dabei gewesen. Sie wusste das.

Aber Harry schien das vergessen zu haben. Und Hermine passte in sein neues Feindbild. Dorthin passten nämlich alle, die auch nur ansatzweise versuchten, mit ihm zu sprechen. Mit ihm zu sprechen über seine Gefühle.

Denn der neue Harry hatte keine Gefühle mehr. Der neue Harry ging auf in seiner Rolle als tragischer Held. Und damit schwanden auch die Gryffindorpunkte aus dem Stundenglas.

Er provozierte sie. Auf allen erdenklichen Wegen. Es machte ihm natürlich nichts aus, Punkte zu verlieren. Den anderen Schülern umso mehr. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass er den Schnatz in den Hausspielen nicht mehr fing. Es machte nichts, dass Slytherin aufgeholt hatte, dass sogar Hufflepuff Chancen auf den Sieg hatte.

Es gab ihm die passende Ausrede, mehr zu trainieren, sich noch mehr abzuschotten, zu Lügen und zu sagen, er wäre abgelenkt, bräuchte mehr Training und Ruhe.

Aber im Zorn ließ sich keine Ruhe finden, das wusste sie.

Harry war schussgleichgültig geworden. Es war alles nicht mehr wichtig. Er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt und konnte nun anscheinend die Jahre aufholen, in denen er der bessere Mensch gewesen war. Er konnte es sich jetzt leisten, ein Arschloch zu sein.

Und ungerne dachte sie diese Worte wirklich. Aber es war so wie es eben war.

Und sie fühlte sich verantwortlich. Sie hasste es, dass er nicht mehr sprach, dass er sie ansah wie eine Fremde, und sie wusste, er wollte in dieser Nacht gestorben sein. Nicht Dumbledore. Bestimmt nicht Dumbledore. Oder Fred, oder Lupin. Und die Schuld zerfraß ihn innerlich. Und sie wusste, er trainierte sich die Härte an. Er brauchte die Kälte und die Unnahbarkeit, damit er nicht zerreißen würde.

Aber damit kam auch die Wut. Die unterdrückte angestaute Wut. Und die ließ er nur zu gerne nach außen dringen, wenn man ihn ließ.

Aber sie würde ihn nicht lassen. Sie sah also nach draußen.

„Es wird gleich regnen." Der Satz hatte keinen weiteren Effekt oder Sinn. Er diente lediglich dazu, vielleicht durch seine Sturheit zu dringen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen, zu begreifen, dass Training heute dumm wäre, weil er noch eine Erkältung riskieren würde, und sich einfach neben sie zu setzen. Sich zu beruhigen, abzukühlen, ein Buch zu lesen, und nicht immer zu hundert Prozent auf einem Konfrontationskurs zu sein.

„Ich nehme einen Schirm mit", gab er lakonisch zurück und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen.

Beinahe mit ironischer Bestätigung drang das leise Donnergrollen durch die Schlossmauern. Sie klappte das Buch zu. Sie ignorierte die Blicke der anderen, die vielleicht nur zu gerne durch die dunklen Stimmungen des Harry Potters blicken wollten, sich gerne mit ihm unterhalten würden, jetzt wo er so kalt und unnahbar geworden war.

Doch es war nicht interessant. Sie fand es nicht aufregend oder anziehend. Harry hatte sich tief zurückgezogen, in sehr dunkle Regionen – und wollte garantiert nicht gefunden werden. Nicht von ihr, nicht von Ginny, nicht von Ron.

Wo war Ron? Wieso hatte Ron aufgegeben? Sie hatte sich an das große Sprossenfenster gestellt und blickte durch die verschiedenen milchig farbigen Scheiben nach draußen auf das weite Grün des Schlossgeländes. Von hier aus sah man das Quidditchfeld.

Und ihre Atmung wurde flacher.

Es gab einiges, was Harry aus der Reserve holen konnte. Einiges, was ihm Gefühle entlockte. Sie drehte das Buch unbewusst in ihren fahrigen Fingern.

Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, warum Harry gerade jetzt zum Quidditchfeld ging. Heute war Mittwoch. Und heute trainierte Slytherin. Und wie ein Drogensüchtiger suchte Harry, was ihm Befriedigung verschaffte, was den Zorn für einen Moment stillen konnte.

Zwar war es nach acht und sie würden gleich einpacken, aber sie nahm nicht an, dass es ein friedlicher Abklatsch werden würde. Das wurde es nie. Und das wollte Harry auch nicht.

Slytherin hatte ähnlich viele Punkte im Stundeglas übrig, wie Gryffindor. Und der Grund dafür lag praktisch auf der Hand.

Wenn Harry einen Gegner suchte, um seine Wut rauszulassen – denn kein Mensch konnte Wut für immer anstauen – dann boten sämtliche Slytherins ein gutes Ziel.

Und sie hasste, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Und sie hasste, die Verantwortung, die sie gegenüber Harry fühlte.

Aber sie wusste, irgendwann würde Snape seine endlosen Drohungen wahrmachen, und Harry tatsächlich von der Schule werfen. Snape war als neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht gerecht, nicht geduldig und bestimmt keine Anlaufstelle, wie es Dumbledore gewesen war. Nein, auch sie fürchtete Snape.

Sie überlegte kurz und wusste, es war bestimmt zwei Wochen her, seit einer letzten Auseinandersetzung mit Harry und einem Spieler vom Slytherinteam, aber sie wusste nie, wann er platzen würde. Und es kam ihr so vor, als suche Harry vor allem Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit, denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, fürchtete sich Malfoy scheinbar nicht. Oder selbst wenn er sich fürchtete, war es Harry egal. Und jetzt gerade konnte sie alleine nichts ausrichten. Wieso war Ron nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum? Auch für Ron war es schwer geworden, und er war immer seltener an Harrys Seite zu sehen. Sie konnte es verstehen, natürlich.

Wenn man nicht mehr wertgeschätzt wurde von seinem besten Freund, dann ging etwas Entscheidendes verloren.

Sie hatten an Harrys Seite gestanden. Sie hätten ihn niemals verlassen, aber es machte den Anschein, als hätte er sie jetzt zurückgelassen. Er sprach nicht mehr mit ihnen über den Krieg, über die Abenteuer und all die Dinge, von denen nur sie drei etwas wussten.

Er hatte sie beide ausgeschlossen. Und die Gründe dafür kannte nur er und nur für ihn ergaben sie noch Sinn.

Und das Schlimme war, dass Ginny mit einem anderen Jungen ausging. Es waren bisher harmlose Dates gewesen, ein Butterbier in Hogsmeade, Sparziergänge auf dem Gelände, ein Gutenachtkuss vor dem Portraitloch der Gryffindors.

Allerdings handelte es sich bei dem besagten Date um einen Slytherin. Und Hermine musste zugeben, er war nicht allzu schrecklich, auch wenn sie Quidditchspielern erstaunlich wenig abgewinnen konnte. Harry, Ron und Ginny ausgenommen.

Sie wollte behaupten, Harrys Laune war noch schlechter geworden. Auch wenn er niemals zugeben würde, dass es an Ginny lag. Aber Hermine nahm an, ihn noch gut genug zu kennen, um zu diesem Schluss zu kommen.

Harper Grey flog als neuer Treiber der Slytherins. Sie hatte Ginny zuliebe aufgepasst und zugehört. Ginny schwärmte nicht übermäßig von Harper, aber sie schien ihn doch zu mögen. Harper war nicht launisch, bösartig oder versunken in Trübsal. So wie Harry. Also verstand Hermine, dass sie ihn schon gut leiden mochte.

Für Hermine war wichtig, dass sie sein Gesicht noch niemals beim Nachsitzen gesehen hatte, er sich niemals schlecht über Muggel geäußert hatte und er, während des Kriegs, mit seiner Familie nach Stockholm verschwunden war.

Harper Grey war ein Slytherin, der nicht mit dem Krieg in direkter Verbindung stand. Und das als Reinblüter. Und das reichte Hermine aus, um ihn zumindest nicht offensichtlich abzulehnen. Außerdem war sie froh, dass sich Ginny nicht von Harry runterziehen ließ.

Aber sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und sie beschritt den unwahrscheinlichen Weg zur Bibliothek. Ron würde bestimmt nicht dort sein.

Aber sie hatte sich in der letzten Zeit häufig geirrt. Als sie angekommen war und sich schon überlegt hatte, was sie stattdessen hier besorgen könnte, damit ihre Zeit nicht vertan war, sah sie ihn am Lesetisch sitzen. Höchst angespannt über ein dickes Buch gebeugt, die Federspitze allzeit bereit über einem Blatt Pergament und eine steile Falte zwischen den blondroten Augenbrauen.

Sie kam langsam näher. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Nachdem er sich von Harry immer mehr zurückgezogen hatte, schien er sein persönliches Ventil im Lernen gefunden zu haben. Seine Noten hatten sich in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung immens gebessert.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es für ihn noch galt, aber sie und Ron wollten eigentlich die Ausbildung zum Auror anstreben und würden mit Sicherheit auch genommen werden. Allerdings war sich Hermine selber nicht mehr völlig sicher. Nicht mehr völlig überzeugt.

Und bei Harry wusste sie nicht mehr, was er mit seinem Leben machen wollte.

Oder ob er überhaupt soweit dachte. Und es tat ihr fast leid. Ron wirkte konzentriert. Die schönen blauen Augen auf die Seite gerichtet. Die langen Finger in Erwartung angespannt, wenn er etwas Interessantes finden würde.

Die Sommersprossen wurden blasser, jetzt wo sich der Herbst eingeläutet hatte.

Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht, und sie wusste, würde sie ihn gleich bitten, sie runter zum Quidditchfeld zu begleiten, würde sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht legen.

Und sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er mittlerweile nicht einfach ablehnen würde. Ob er nicht lieber hier bleiben wollen würde.

Und nicht zu Harry gehen würde. Harry nicht… helfen wollte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, strich über die Falten des Rocks der Uniform und räusperte sich verhalten.

„Ron", sagte sie leise, und nachdem er die Zeile zu Ende gelesen hatte, hob er schließlich den Blick. Sie meinte sich zu entsinnen, dass einst ein anderer Ausdruck in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, wenn er sie ansah. Aber das schien vorbei zu sein. Manchmal hatte sie sich etwas auf ihr Aussehen eingebildet. Auf ihre langen Locken, ihre geschwungenen Wimpern, die Sommersprossen, die sie jünger wirken ließen, auf ihre Figur, mit der sie tatsächlich zufrieden war. Allerdings war sie immer nur dann eingebildet gewesen, wenn sie merkte, dass Ron sie verstohlen beobachtete hatte. Nur dann. Mittlerweile betrachtete sie sich selber fragend im Spiegel, wusste nicht, was anders war, aber Rons Aufmerksamkeit konnte sie nicht mehr erregen.

„Hermine, hast du schon die nächsten zwei Kapitel von Zaubertränke gelesen? Slughorn hat dieses Buch angeschrieben, und ich denke, die Abschlusstränke könnten denkbar schwer werden. Ich wollte dich schon letzte Woche fragen", erzählte er leise, und sein Blick senkte sich wieder in das Buch. Kein Blick. Sie fühlte sich für einen Moment mittelmäßig und gewöhnlich. Und nicht, dass sie es seit neuestem darauf anlegte, jemandem aufzufallen! Es ging einfach nur… ums Prinzip. Und ja. Sie hatten schon eine Woche nicht mehr gesprochen, fiel ihr schließlich auf.

Und es tat ihr plötzlich wirklich leid. Sie wusste, Harry hatte ihnen oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht brauchte. Weder ihre, noch Rons. Aber sie konnte nicht mitansehen, wie er sich zerstörte. Und sie hasste es, dass sie Ron gleich auch noch die Laune zum Lernen verderben würde. Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen. Traurig, aber ruhig. Denn schon lange hatten sie, Ron und Harry nichts mehr zusammen unternommen. Sie aßen nicht einmal mehr zusammen.

Rons Freundeskreis hatte sich geändert. Mit Schrecken musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht einmal mit Sicherheit abstreiten konnte, dass er keine Freundin hatte! Sie glaubte es nicht, aber was wusste sie schon noch über ihn? Ron hatte sich auch Seamus und Dean zugewandt, wohingegen Harry weder mit den Jungen aus Gryffindor noch irgendeinem anderen Haus großartig zu tun hatte. Manchmal sah sie ihn mit einigen Ravenclaws, aber sie sah ihren traurigen Verdacht bestätigt, dass diese Jungen heimlich Alkohol und herbale Drogen ins Schloss schmuggelten.

Zu oft hatten sie schon beim Nachsitzen gesessen, und zu oft hatten sie Hermine nachts hanebüchene Geschichten erzählt, weshalb sie weit nach Mitternacht auf dem Schlossgelände zu tun hatten.

Aber ohne Beweise hatte Hermine sie nie von der Schule werfen lassen können. Vor allem waren sie auch Sechstklässler und nicht mal volljährig, um irgendwelche Konsequenzen selber tragen zu müssen.

Sie gab es ungern zu, aber die Slytherins verstanden es um einiges besser, ihre geheimen Alkoholvorräte ins Schloss zu bringen. Würde sich Harry mit diesen Idioten aus Ravenclaw erwischen lassen, würde er auch dafür büßen müssen, und sie wollte nicht in Harrys Haut stecken, wenn Snape davon Wind bekäme.

Aber würde Harry anfangen, sich mit den Slytherins zu verstehen, würde sie sich noch mehr Sorgen machen. Sie atmete also tapfer aus.

Sie war froh, dass sie mit Ron überhaupt noch auf einer verbalen Ebene kommunizieren konnte.

„Harry hat…", sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Ron hatte den Blick nicht gehoben, aber genau wie bei ihr, fixierten seine Augen nur noch einen Punkt in seinem Buch. Seine Lippen wurden schmal, und er wirkte angespannt. Sie würde den Satz beenden. Sie musste. Sie musste ihn zumindest fragen. „Harry hat heute wieder… seine Launen. Und ist runter zum Quidditchfeld. Und ich glaube, dass…" Sie hasste es, hinter Harrys Rücken Vermutungen über seine schwachen Momente anzustellen.

„Was?", fragte Ron schließlich und hob recht gleichmütig den Blick. Keine Wärme lag mehr in seinem Blick. Vielleicht war der Krieg letztendlich schuld an seiner Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber? Oder lag es auch an ihr? Hatte der Krieg sie ebenfalls gleichgültig werden lassen? Sie glaubte es nicht. Denn dafür dachte sie zu viel über Ron nach und wie er sie wohl wahrnahm.

„Ich habe Angst, dass er etwas Dummes tut, Ron." Und es war fast schmerzhaft, dass sie Ron dazu überreden musste, etwas zu unternehmen. Dass er nicht mal Anstalten machte, aufzustehen oder über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

„Und in wie weit betrifft mich das?", fragte er nur, die Stimme gesenkt, denn Madame Pince ging ihre Runden und bedachte beide mit einem mahnenden Blick. In der Bibliothek galt Sprechverbot. Hermine wusste das, aber tatsächlich machte sie für Harrys Wohl eine Ausnahme und brach die Regeln ihrer geliebten Bibliothek. Ihre Schultern fielen. Und seine Worte verletzten sie noch viel mehr, als es Harrys Worte jemals schaffen könnten.

„Ron!", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

„Hermine, er hat ziemlich klar gemacht, dass er meine Hilfe nicht braucht." Damit senkte er den Blick zurück auf das Buch. Und tatsächlich las er weiter.

„Du würdest das nicht tun?", fragte sie noch ein weiteres Mal. ‚Für mich', ergänzte sie in Gedanken bitter, ohne die Worte auszusprechen. Und ohne den Blick zu heben, antwortete er.

„Was? Rausgehen? Im Regen runter zum Quidditchfeld? Zusehen, dass er sich nicht erkältet, dass er keinem Slytherin die Fresse poliert? Dass er nicht von der Schule fliegt, dass du ihm nicht noch einmal hundert Punkte abziehst? Nein, Hermine." Sie spürte etwas Dumpfes in der Magengrube. Es war die Enttäuschung. Und die letzte Hoffnung, die soeben starb.

Nicht für sie. Er würde es nicht einmal für sie tun, weil sie ihn darum bat.

„Du bist Schulsprecherin. Geh zu Snape. Wenn du schon weißt, dass er Scheiße bauen wird, dann verhindere du es einfach. Ich habe zu tun. Das ist nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit." Und sie hatte vieles, was sie dem entgegen setzen wollte.

Wann waren sie alle zu Fremden geworden? Wann war es passiert, dass das Trio nur noch aus Solisten bestand, die sich nicht mehr darum scherten, was ihnen passierte? Sie liebte beide. Ron und Harry. Aber das war nichts mehr wert.

Tränen trieben in ihrem tauben Körper nach oben, aber sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, unauffällig an den Seiten ihres Körpers. Sie würde ihm gerne sagen, dass Dummheit und verletzter Stolz ihnen allen nichts bringen würde, aber es sah nicht gerade so aus, als ob Ron seine Meinung heute noch ändern würde. Oder überhaupt, fürchtete sie.

Und sie begriffen nicht, dass sie nicht alle einfach immer verletzt sein konnten.

Es ging eben nicht. Man vergab, man war für den anderen da. Vor allem jetzt, wo Harry scheinbar keinen anderen Ausweg sah als diesen!

Aber jetzt war sie unglaublich wütend auf ihre beiden besten Freunde, die seit Monaten so taten, als kannten sie sich alle nur oberflächlich.

Dean kam um die Ecke und setzte sich neben Ron. Sie erkannte, dass auch seine Schulsachen dort lagen. Ron lernte mit Dean. Das hatte sie auch nicht gewusst. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr, ging ihr auf. Sie kam tatsächlich nur noch zu Ron, wenn es Probleme mit Harry gab. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Ron noch immer seiner Uniform trug. Sie erinnerte sich noch schwach daran, dass er sich lustig darüber gemacht hatte, wie man nachmittags keine Zeit finden konnte, normale Sachen anzuziehen.

Und jetzt saß er selber in der Bibliothek und schien nicht mehr die Zeit zu finden, sich umzuziehen. Die Kurve, die Ron schultechnisch gemacht hatte, war fast bemerkenswert. Es grenzte an das Strebertum, was Ron stets verachtet hatte, ging ihr auf. Aber sie könnte ihm diese Worte nicht mal mehr als Scherz sagen, denn… er würde sie wahrscheinlich als einen solchen nicht mal mehr erkennen. Zumindest nicht mehr aus ihrem Mund.

„Hey, Hermine", begrüßte Dean sie flüsternd. Sie nickte knapp. Dean sah sie fragend an und dann zu Ron, der den Blick weiterhin nach unten senkte, als wäre sie schon längst verschwunden. „Brauchst du irgendwas?", erkundigte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, das entschuldigend wirken sollte, und dann bog ein Gryffindormädchen des sechsten Jahrgangs um eines der Regale und steuerte ebenfalls den Tisch an. Und Hermine fiel auf, dass neben Rons Platz noch weitere Unterlagen ausgebreitet waren, nebst einer pinken Feder, die unmöglich Rons sein konnte.

Sie war Vertrauensschülerin. Beatrice Bones. Die kleine Schwester von Susan. Nur war sie nicht wirklich klein. Sie setzte sich neben Ron, bedachte Hermine mit einem höflich-desinteressierten Blick, lehnte sich zu Ron und flüsterte ihm vertrauensvoll etwas ins Ohr, während sie die glatten hellbraunen Haare beiläufig über ihre Schulter strich, woraufhin er mit einem sanften Lächeln nickte.

Steif wandte sie sich ab. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ron mit Gryffindors aus Ginnys Jahrgang verkehrte, mit ihnen lernte. Gab er Beatrice Nachhilfe? Es fühlte sich komisch an, in ihrem Innern. Es war keine Eifersucht, aber es grenzte daran. Aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Später würde es sie innerlich bestimmt nicht mehr loslassen, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht. Sie würde runter gehen. Runter zum Quidditchfeld. Und vielleicht wäre es ja auch nicht so, dass sich Harry mit einem Slytherin anlegte, nur weil er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Allerdings befand sich gerade der zweite Schulsprecher ebenfalls dort unten. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Sie hielt es für eine äußerst fragwürdige Wahl, und glaubte, Snape hatte sich von Befangenheit leiten lassen, denn Hermine wusste, Snape war mit den Malfoys befreundet. Und wahrscheinlich verschaffte er Malfoy damit Sicherheit vor den harten Ministeriumsgesetzen.

Hermine wusste, was Malfoy tun würde, wenn Harry es darauf anlegte, einen Jungen aus dem Team zu verprügeln. Denn Malfoy verfügte leider nicht über den nötigen Abstand, den vielleicht Blaise Zabini hatte – der gerechterweise hätte Schulsprecher werden sollen. Er verfügte auch nicht über die nötige Intelligenz, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie nahm an, legte es Harry tatsächlich auf eine Auseinandersetzung an, dann würde Malfoy ihn kaum enttäuschen.

Sie griff im Umhang nach ihrem Zauberstab. Nur schon mal zur Vorsicht.

Ihr Gefühl täuschte sie häufig, aber eben nicht immer.

Der Regen kam hart nach unten. Die Wolken schienen allesamt aufgebrochen zu sein, und sie hatte Mühe den Trockenzauber über sich zu halten, denn der Herbstwind riss an ihrem Arm. Eilig lief sie durch das nasse, matschige Gras weiter nach unten. Vom Gryffindorturm sah das Quidditchfeld nahe aus, aber in Wahrheit war es bei diesem Wetter ein Marsch von bestimmt zehn Minuten, bis sie die Distanz hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Nur einige Bäume säumten den breiten Weg, aber schließlich erreichte sie die Biegung, die ihr bisher den Blick auf das Feld verwehrt hatte.

Und nur kurz verharrte sie.

Denn niemand flog. Zuerst dachte sie, niemand wäre da, aber nur kurz brauchten ihre Augen, um zu erkennen, dass nur deshalb niemand in der Luft war, weil alle Jungen am Boden standen.

Und ihre Schritte wurden schneller. Sehr viel schneller. Denn je näher sie kam, umso deutlicher hörte sie die Stimmen.

Ihre Schuhe waren durchnässt, ihre Socken ebenfalls, und sie spürte, wie auch ihre Locken im Zopf schwerer wurden, weil die Nässe sie nach unten zog. Sie hielt den Trockenzauber nur halbherzig aufrecht, denn sie konzentrierte sich nun mehr darauf, so schnell wie möglich zu den Tribünen zu gelangen.

Und sie erreichte endlich die Nähe, die ihr erlaubte, zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Sie konnte Harry nicht erkennen, denn er war umringt von den Jungen des Slytherinteams. Sie schienen in einem Kreis zu stehen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab, ohne nachzudenken, nach vorn, unterbrach den Trockenzauber, und spürte, wie auch ihre Kleidung langsam immer klammer wurde. Der Regen kam nicht mehr in Schnürbändern nach unten, aber war immer noch so dicht, dass sie sehr schnell komplett durchweicht sein würde.

Aber das war unerheblich im Moment.

Sie schob sich, ohne weitere Worte, zwischen den Rücken der ebenfalls nassen Jungen durch. Quidditchspieler waren alle breit gebaut. Eigentlich sollten die Besen nicht in der Lage sein, sie zu halten, befand Hermine dumpf.

Sie traf auf die Mitte des Kreises und blieb unschlüssig neben Malfoy stehen. Die Jungen sahen sie alle an. Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihre Augen erfassten eine Situation, die anscheinend noch nicht eskaliert war. Merlin sei Dank! Bisher sah sie keine klaffenden Wunden, keine Nachwirkungen von Flüchen, nicht einmal gezogene Zauberstäbe. Harry war unverletzt, sah aber reichlich wütend aus. Auch Malfoy wandte den Blick schließlich unwillig von Harry ab, um sie anzusehen. Er registrierte den gezogenen Zauberstab in ihren Händen mit einer hochgezogenen, nassen Augenbraue. Die nassen Haare, die nicht in seinem kurzen Zopf steckten, klebten ihm in die Stirn.

Malfoy schwieg, obwohl sie fast erwartete hatte, irgendeine unqualifizierte Bemerkung von ihm zu hören. Von irgendeinem Slytherin, aber Harry war da. Und sie wusste, selbst die Slytherins waren wortkarg, wann immer Harry auftauchte.

Dann sah sie Harry an. Er wischte sich scheinbar vergessen die Haare aus der Stirn und seine Narbe zeichnete sich hell auf seiner blassen Stirn ab. Der Himmel war immer noch dunkelgrau und nur der Regen verursachte ein Geräusch. Ein stummer Blitz zuckte über die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes und ließ Harry merklich blass aussehen. Der Donner blieb aus. Es war unangenehm hier draußen, und das Gewitter verlieh dem ganzen etwas Unheimliches.

Sie kam sich dumm vor. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, warum sie hier war. Sie war nicht blind, sie sah, dass es sich hier wohl nicht um eine gewöhnliche Unterhaltung handelte. Tat es bei Harry und Malfoy nie. Tat es bei Harry und überhaupt irgendwem nie.

„Vergewisserst du dich, dass ich nicht ausraste, Hermine?", wollte Harry spöttisch von ihr wissen, und sie wusste, er hatte sie durchschaut. Sie war wie eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung, indem sie ihm gefolgt war. Wahrscheinlich regte es ihn nur noch mehr auf, dass sie tatsächlich hinter ihm her lief, um aufzupassen. Aber… was sollte sie sonst tun?

Es gab darauf keine gute Antwort. „Du nimmst deinen Job verdammt ernst, nicht wahr?", fuhr er kühl fort, und sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen, denn sonst würden sie in der Kälte wohl klappern. „Denkst du nicht, dass Malfoy hier es bewältigen kann?", wollte er fast abgeklärt von ihr wissen, und ihr Mund schloss sich fest. Sie verdrängte, dass es sich hier um ihren besten Freund handelte. Um ihre Familie. Um den Mann, den sie liebte, wie ihren eigenen Bruder, und ihn nur nicht mehr erkannte.

Sie verdrängte, dass es Harry Potter war. Aber ihre Stimme war schwach, ängstlich fast.

Was auch immer gerade für eine Spannung zwischen Harry und Malfoy geherrscht haben musste, sie löste sich langsam auf. Der Regen war nicht mehr ganz so stark. Und sie wischte sich nun ebenfalls die Strähnen aus der Stirn. Ihre Haare waren so nass, dass sie glatt ihren Rücken hinunter hingen. Wenn sie glatt waren, reichten sie ihr im Zopf fast bis zur Taille.

„Du wirst keinen Streit anfangen, Harry", sprach ihre Stimme schließlich ruhig und sachlich, als beantworte sie eine Frage im Unterricht. Die Verblüffung löste den Zorn in seinem Gesicht ganz kurz ab, als sein Blick auf ihren Zauberstab fiel. Und es waren Momente wie dieser, die sie sehr weit auseinander brachten. Kälte legte sich über seine Augen, und als er sprach, sprach er mit ihr wie mit einem Fremden. Er schien nicht mehr ganz da zu sein, nicht mehr ganz er selbst in seinem Körper, fand sie immer öfters.

„Nimm ihn runter", befahl er, befehlsgewohnt, gefährlich ruhig, als würde eine Widersetzung seines Befehls die Todesstrafe bedeuten.

Und sie gehorchte ihm nicht. Sie konnte den Tag nicht genau benennen, an dem sie aufgehört hatte, auf ihn zu hören. Aber sie gehorchte ihm nicht mehr blind, wie sie es noch im Krieg getan hatte. So wie es alle getan hatten, denn Harrys Wort hatte eine unaussprechliche Macht gehabt.

Die Slytherins um sie herum wirkten überfordert, wirkten fast verzweifelt. Sie waren überwiegend Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs, und Hermine wusste, was diese Schüler zurzeit durchmachten. Die Haftstrafen der Reinblüter häuften sich ins Unermessliche, mit dem Ziel, jedem einzelnen noch dieses Jahr den Kuss zu verpassen. Hermine studierte den _Tagespropheten_ mittlerweile mit Schrecken, denn fast war es eine unbegreiflich wütende Propaganda gegen jeden einzelnen Reinblüter, der jemals existiert hatte. Die Schüler verloren ihre Väter an Askaban, wie die Bäume in diesem Monat ihre Blätter verloren. Der Minister schien vor Wut ähnlich verblendet wie Harry es war.

Malfoys Körper spannte sich neben ihrem an, als sie den Zauberstab ausstreckte.

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst", informierte sie Harry angespannt, den Zauberstab ruhig auf seine Brust geheftet, als wäre er der Feind. „Slytherin hat heute Training und sie brauchen deine Eskorte nicht." Gott, sie fand sich selber ätzend.

„Die Tribünen stehen jedem offen", spielte Harry ihr Spiel mit einer Stimme, die ihr klarmachte, wie lächerlich er sie fand.

„Aber du sitzt nicht auf den Tribünen", stellte sie trocken fest. Als ob sie seinen unaufrichtigen, halbherzigen Worten Glauben schenkte. Ihr Atem ging gepresst, denn sie begab sich auf das glatte Eis, auf dem Harry immer wanderte.

„Was willst du, Hermine?", schien Harry es abzukürzen. Er gab seine Ausreden auf. „Willst du mich verfluchen? Nur zu. Mich würde interessieren, ob du es über dich bringst." Seine Worte waren so widerlich kalt. Und am liebsten wollte sie weinen. Immer wenn sie ihren Zauberstab ausgestreckt hielt, dann erkannte sie die lange weiße Narbe auf ihrem Handrücken. Ein Fluch eines Todessers hatte sie im Gefecht dort getroffen, ehe sie diesen überwältigt hatte. Es war eine weitere Narbe, die sie an die grauenhafte Zeit erinnerte, und sie wollte nie mehr einen Zauberstab auf irgendwen richten müssen. Und sie hasste Harry, der sie dazu zwang! Merlin, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Ich will verhindern, dass du wieder in Snapes Büro landest, Harry", brachte sie mit einem letzten Versuch, es friedlich zu klären, hervor. Es war die halbe Wahrheit. Zwar saß er so oft bei Snape, dass es schon lächerlich war, aber sie wollte verhindern, dass er sich seiner Gewaltbereitschaft hingab. Sie wollte sehen, dass ihm noch irgendetwas etwas bedeutete.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal, Hermine", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig und gereizt. Und es war Malfoy, der ebenfalls antwortete.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du verschwindest?", fragte er sie direkt. Seine Augen waren so grau, wie der Regentag, der sie umgab. Sein Kiefermuskel bewegte sich angespannt. „Ich würde es gerne hinter mich bringen." Und fast klangen seine Worte resignierend. So resignierend wie sie sich ständig fühlte. Ungeduld zerrte an seinen Zügen. Er schien einen schlechten Tag zu haben. Dann wiederum wüsste sie nicht, wann Slytherin je gute Tage hatte.

Ihr Herz schlug unwillkürlich schneller, als sie sich an Malfoy wandte. Diese Lösung war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sie wusste Malfoy würde keine faire Abwägung treffen.

„Warum geht ihr nicht einfach?", bat sie ihn praktisch. „Ihr seid fertig mit Training, oder nicht? Was soll-"

„-Granger", unterbrach er sie, gereizt vor Ungeduld und Erschöpfung, „ich weiß, dir ist es scheiß egal, wer von uns von ihm zusammengeschlagen wird! Wahrscheinlich macht es für ihn nicht mal einen verdammten Unterschied, ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor!", rief er zornig aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Aber wenn er es darauf anlegt, dann werde ich mich garantiert nicht umdrehen und mich bücken, wie ihr anderen es zu gerne tut", klärte er sie angespannt auf, und Hermine verzog unglücklich den Mund. „Geht!", wandte er sich dann unbestimmt an seine Mannschaft, während seine Muskeln angespannt warteten. Niemand reagierte. „Haut endlich ab, oder wollt ihr vor Snapes Büro Schlange stehen?", knurrte er lauter, und als wohne diesen Worten ein mächtiger Zauber inne, schienen sie sich alle dankbar zu entfernen.

Malfoy war der größte von ihnen, aber Hermine kam er nie vor wie der Anführer. Er wirkte wie der, an dem die Drecksarbeit hängen blieb. Und mit einem letzten Blick auf sie schien er genug zu haben. Der Moment kippte und er schritt achtlos an ihr vorbei, so nah dass Hermine stolperte und unspektakulär ins nasse Gras fiel. Sofort sog sich ihr Rocksaum mit kaltem Regenwasser voll.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich zu schämen oder ihre Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Niemand tat ihr einen Gefallen! Ron half ihr nicht, und sie hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy irgendetwas leichter machte.

Und Malfoys Worte waren falsch. Es machte immer einen Unterschied, ob man auf Gewalt verzichtete oder eben nicht! Ein erneuter Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, und diesmal ertönte leiser Donner, der ihr Herz gefrieren ließ.

Böse Gleichgültigkeit zeichnete Harrys Züge und mit willkommener Ablehnung schien er auf Malfoys Schlag zu warten, sanfte Unzurechnungsfähigkeit in den grünen Augen.

Hermine schloss reflexartig die Augen. Nur eine Sekunde lang. Donnergrollen ertönte aus weiter Ferne. Sie erinnerte sich an die guten Zeiten. An Silvester, an Weihnachten. An jede Umarmung, jede familiäre Geste. Und sie hoffte, wenn sie die Augen öffnete, würde sie Ron entdecken, der über den Hügel auf sie zugerannt käme, der Harry aufhalten würde, egal, wie widerlich sich Harry gerade ihnen gegenüber verhielt. Er würde ihn aufhalten, ihn umarmen, und Hermine würde sie beide halten, wegbringen von all der Gewalt und all dem Schmerz. Und sie wären wieder da. Zuhause.

Als sie die Augen öffnete war es zu spät. Schlicht und einfach zu spät, dort, wo Reden nie eine Aussicht auf Erfolg versprach.

Und es war immer neu für sie. Egal, wie oft es schon passiert war. Egal, wie oft sie dafür schon Punkte abgezogen hatte. Malfoys Faust hatte Harrys Kiefer getroffen, und in dröhnender Zeitlupe, mit echter, perverser Erleichterung, brach Harry Malfoys Nase.

Und niemand kam über den Hügel gelaufen, um irgendetwas aufzuhalten. Das Geräusch war übelerregend, und unglaublicher Zorn rauschte in ihrem Körper. Sie rappelte sich aus dem kurz getrimmten Gras auf.

Ohne dass Malfoy die Arme zur Abwehr heben konnte, denn er schien noch benommen von Harrys Schlag, hatte Harry wieder ausgeholt. Er legte so viel Zorn und so viel Kraft in den folgenden Schlag, dass Malfoy zu Boden ging.

Blind hatte sie den Zauberstab wieder gehoben. Harry war über Malfoy, und mit präzisen Schlägen traf er das linke Auge, den Wangenknochen – und die Sekunden liefen langsamer.

Und ihre Wut – ihre schier endlose Verzweiflung – und der Verrat, den sie durch Harry und Ron empfand, ließen den Zauber gleich um ein zehnfaches mächtiger werden.

„ _Stupor_!", brüllte sie praktisch, und der Fluch gellte über das leere Feld und riss Harry mit einer solchen Kraft von Malfoy runter, so dass er drei Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und schließlich bewusstlos im nassen Gras aufschlug, wo er in grotesker Haltung liegen blieb. Vereinzelt vermischten sich Blutstropfen mit den nassen Halmen.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört.

Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, während sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Der Zauberstab zitterte in ihrer Hand. Er hätte ihn umgebracht. Harry hätte ihn sonst noch umgebracht – war alles, was ihre Gedanken hergaben.

Malfoy wischte sich über das blutverschmierte Gesicht und setzte sich benommen auf.

Sie konnte praktisch zusehen, wie sein Gesicht an mehreren Stellen anzuschwellen begann. Ohne den Regen war es merklich still geworden.

Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie begonnen hatte zu weinen. Und es war Malfoy, der sich schließlich unter Schmerzen aufrichtete und die Schritte zu Harrys Gestalt überwand. Erschöpft fiel Malfoy wieder auf die Knie, und Hermines Hand hatte sich abwesend über ihren Mund gelegt. Mit weiten Augen sah sie zu, wie Malfoy Harry auf den Rücken drehte und den Kopf über ihn beugte.

Zitternd kam sie näher, während Panik ihre Brust zuschnürte. „Ist- ist er-?"

„-er atmet", beantwortete Malfoy ihre ungestellte Frage rau, und vor Erleichterung schloss Hermine kurz die Augen. Merlin, sie hatte nicht einmal nachgedacht, als sie Harry verflucht hatte! Hatte nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass ein solcher Fluch aus solcher Nähe erheblich mehr Schaden anrichten konnte! Es war absolut fahrlässig und gefährlich von ihr gewesen!

Unwirsch wischte sich Malfoy über das Gesicht, verschmierte das Blut nur, und schwer atmend hob sich sein Blick. Schließlich spuckte er heißes Blut ins Gras und mit zischendem Schmerz dehnte er seine Schulter.

Sein bedeutungsschwerer Blick traf sie anschließend.

Sie wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe Snape auftauchte. Denn innerhalb von Hogwarts wurde in seinem Büro Alarm geschlagen, wenn ein Schüler einen Zauber gegen einen anderen anwandte, der nicht korrekt war.

Die Erkenntnis fiel mit letzter, dumpfer Kraft in ihr Bewusstsein.

Die Schulsprecher hatten Harry Potter außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das konnte nicht gut enden.

Hermine wurde schlecht.


	4. Chapter 4

3\. Scrooge

 _„_ _When a cold wind blows it chills you, chills you to the bone.  
But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart like years of being alone.  
It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge.  
And the worst of the worst, the most hated and cursed  
is the one that we call Scrooge."_

 ** _A Christmas Carol_**

Snape hatte noch nicht gesprochen. Die Standuhr hinter ihm tickte nahezu unerträglich laut und bedeutete ihr gleichzeitig, dass die Zeit nicht stand. Und früher oder später würde er sprechen.

Snapes Patronus, die Hirschkuh, war vorhin wie eine weiße Erscheinung zu ihnen über das nasse Gelände galoppiert, mit der Botschaft des Schulleiters, ihn sofort in seinem Büro aufzusuchen.

Sie war zu spät, denn sie hatte Harry mit dem _Levikorpus_ in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo sie fünf Minuten mit Madame Pomfrey diskutiert hatte, die sich nicht damit zufrieden hatte geben wollen, dass Harry vom Besen gefallen war. Letztendlich hatte Madame Pomfrey aber aufgeben müssen, denn Hermine hatte ihr keine andere Geschichte angeboten und Harry hatte Hilfe gebraucht. Die ganze Zeit über war Hermine den Tränen nahe, auch jetzt.

Sie war verschwunden und hatte im Rennen den Trockenzauber auf ihre klatschnassen Sachen angewandt, allerdings hatte er das Blut von ihren Händen nicht entfernen können. Sie hatte Harry vor dem Schwebezauber noch knapp auf Knochenbrüche untersucht, und der Regen hatte sich mit seinem Blut vermischt. Das Gefühl nach dem Trockenzauber war ein unangenehmes. Die Sachen waren zwar sofort trocken, aber sie waren faltig und fühlten sich unangenehm an, so wie ihre Haare sich unangenehm anfühlten, genauso als wenn sie sie mit Regenwasser gewaschen hätte und sie anschließend getrocknet wären.

Trockenzauber hatten sie auf der Flucht nur behelfsmäßig ausführen müssen, wenn es keine Dusche gab. Und es hatte monatelang keine Dusche gegeben. Sie hatten sich in den Bächen gewaschen, an eisigen Seen, und ihre Gedanken drifteten kurz ab. Jetzt fühlte sie sich tatsächlich fast genauso furchtbar. Wenn nicht noch schlimmer, denn jetzt war sie nicht mehr an Harrys Seite. Jetzt hatte sie Harry verflucht.

„Setzen Sie sich", gebot Snape ihr mit eisiger Kontenance, denn bisher hatte sie nur nutzlos im Raum gestanden. Sie schritt zu dem zweiten Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, an dem sein hölzerner Stock lehnte, den er seit Kriegsende benötigte. Der Schlangenbiss von Nagini hatte sein linkes Bein komplett gelähmt. So hörte man auch Snape besser auf den Gängen, wenn er sich näherte und sich bei jedem zweiten Schritt unheilschwanger auf seinen Stock stützen musste. Auf dem anderen Stuhl saß Malfoy, der das Blut aus seinem Gesicht bereits grob entfernt hatte. Auch bei ihm sah sie, dass der Trockenzauber eben nur getrocknet hatte. Nicht gebügelt und gestärkt. Faltig hingen seine Sportsachen an ihm.

„Mr. Malfoy berichtete mir, dass Sie den Zauber ausgeführt haben", fuhr Snape tatsächlich überrascht fort. Milde Entrüstung zeichnete seine Züge, denn sie war bisher noch nie schuld daran gewesen, dass die Schulsprecher ins Büro des Schulleiters zitiert worden waren.

Sanftes Donnergrollen ertönte von draußen. Der Regen hatte passenderweise wieder eingesetzt und drückte die Stimmung um noch einiges mehr. Ein Blitz zuckte entfernt vor dem Fenster, weit hinter den Wäldern. Ach, Hermine wünschte sich fast, lieber dort zu sein als hier. Eher wollte sie vom Blitz getroffen werden, als von Snapes anklagendem Blick.

Die Gerätschaften, die einst Dumbledore gehört hatten, surrten leise auf den Regalen und Tischen um sie herum. Snape hatte sie nie entfernt. Sie vermisste Dumbledore manchmal sehr, auch wenn sein Portrait in ihrem Rücken hing. Aber Dumbledore schlief die meiste Zeit im Rahmen, oder er tat nur so, als ob. Das Büro hatte nun etwas sehr Distanziertes an sich. Snape fühlte sich so weit oben bestimmt genauso unwohl, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Snape passte tatsächlich besser in die Keller des Schlosses, so düster, wie er sich kleidete, so dunkel, wie seine Stimmung ständig war.

„Ja, Sir", gestand sie, denn was half es ihr, es abzustreiten? Die Uhr schlug mit einem hellen Glockenklang halb. Alle anderen dürften mit dem Essen längst fertig und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sein. Da wäre sie jetzt auch gerne.

„Wo ist Mr. Potter?", fragte Snape jetzt direkt, und Hermine atmete langsam aus.

„Ich… ich habe ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht, denn… denn er war bewusstlos", erwiderte sie kleinlaut, und die Worte lösten eine schmerzhafte Bestürzung in ihrem Innern aus. Denn das war er wegen ihr. Und Snape seufzte schwer. Immerhin konnte er Harry so nicht direkt anschreien. Dann wandte er sich nach einer weiteren Weile der unangenehmen, geladenen Stille, welche nur durch das stete Ticken der Uhr verschlimmert wurde, an Malfoy.

„Sagen Sie es mir", schien er ihn letztendlich herauszufordern. „Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll", wiederholte er, aber es klang nicht wie eine ernstgemeinte Aufforderung. Malfoy schwieg beharrlich. Jedes Wort wäre jetzt tödlich, Hermine wusste es. „Für was halten Sie mich?!", donnerte Snapes Stimme jetzt durch das kreisförmige Büro, so dass Hermine vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Sie hob den Blick ängstlich zu Snapes zornigem Gesicht. „Wie können Sie es wagen, einen Schüler in den Krankenflügel zu prügeln?", schrie er außer sich. Malfoys Mund öffnete sich, aber Snape unterbrach ihn. „Und es ist mir egal, wer angefangen hat!", schloss er grollend. „Es ist mir egal, welche testosterongesteuerte Kleinigkeit mal wieder dazu geführt hat, dass Sie und Mr. Potter aneinander geraten!"

Hermine hatte Snape noch nie so viel schreien gehört – und er trug seinen Unmut sonst auch nicht unbedingt sparsam zur Schau, wenn ihm etwas missfiel. Sie spürte die Tränen schon in ihren Augen brennen, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Und Sie!", fuhr er sie jetzt, nicht minder böse, an, während ein tiefer Donner das Schlossgeländer erschütterte. „Sie verfluchen einen Schüler in die Bewusstlosigkeit?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, damit sie nicht weinen würde. „Was habe ich hier? Die Schulsprecher von Hogwarts oder die Untergrund-Schlägertruppe der Schwarzen Allianz?", verglich er sie zornig mit der fragwürdigen, vom Ministerium nicht akzeptierten, linken Partei an aufrührerischen Zauberern, die sich nach dem Krieg drastisch vermehrt hatten und die Winkelgasse unsicher machten.

Sie und Malfoy schwiegen. „Ich suspendiere Sie beide vom Schulsprecheramt! Für drei Wochen!" Malfoy schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, aber auch dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Snape. „Und das ist bei Leibe noch nicht alles, Mr. Malfoy!", fuhr er mit geringer Beherrschung fort. „Strafarbeiten für Sie beide! Was fällt Ihnen ein, sich über alle Regeln hinwegzusetzen?", knurrte er. „Da Sie sich in körperlicher Gewalt scheinbar herrlich ergänzen, verbringen Sie die Strafarbeit _zusammen_!", äußerte er seine Drohung und beide suspendierten Schulsprecher hoben schockiert den Blick, denn das letzte Wort hatte er besonders bösartig geäußert.

„Aber Potter hat-!", begann Malfoy außer sich, und Snape erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, kraftvoll und voller Zorn; trotz seines gelähmten Beines war er immer noch eindrucksvoll. Er stand nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte voller Abschätzung auf sie beide hinab.

„Mr. Potter wird seine Strafe ebenso bekommen, verlassen Sie sich darauf, aber Mr. Potter ist kein Schulsprecher! Kein von mir ausgewählter Schüler, der es verdient, Kompetenzen übertragen zu bekommen, die Sie beide heute schamlos ausgenutzt haben!"

Eine Träne fiel nun doch auf ihre Wange und sie senkte den Blick. Snapes Zorn brodelte greifbar vor ihnen, und sie wusste, es war noch nicht vorüber. „Mr. Malfoy, noch einen Patzer, noch eine Kleinigkeit, die auch nur ein Stirnrunzeln bei mir hervorruft, und meine Gunst für Sie hat ein Ende! Dann können Sie Ihrer Mutter eulenwendend Bescheid geben, dass ihr fabelhafter Goldjunge nach Hause kommt!", knurrte er. Malfoy hatte die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen. „Ich schenke Ihnen praktisch eine Zukunft, die Ihnen eine Jugendstrafe in Askaban ersparen wird, und Sie verbauen sich blind und töricht jede Chance!", sprach Snape weiter auf Malfoy ein, der angespannt, nahezu bereit zum Angriff, auf seinem Stuhl lauerte. Er saß nicht mal mehr wirklich, denn Hermine sah, dass alle seine Muskeln angespannt waren.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei, Mr. Malfoy", informierte Snape ihn ohne jede Geduld, ohne das letzte Bisschen an Verständnis, mit überflüssigem Nachdruck. „Der _echte_ Krieg ist vorbei! Ihre kindischen Fehden finden ab jetzt ein Ende. Ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin, Reinblut oder Muggel – ob verdammt noch mal schwarz oder weiß – es ist mir egal! Ich hoffe, das ist zu Ihnen durchgedrungen?"

„Ich war nicht alleine dort unten!", rang sich Malfoy unter aller Anstrengung zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ab, während er Snape fixierte.

„Das weiß ich. Glauben Sie mir, das ist mir bewusst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Mr. Potter sich bestimmt nicht alleine grün und blau geprügelt hat!", schrie Snape nun vollkommen außer sich. „Sie alle können sich glücklich schätzen, dass Hogwarts Ihnen gestattet, Ihren Abschluss nachzuholen! Dass es überhaupt noch ein Hogwarts gibt! Und Mr. Malfoy, vielleicht täten Sie gut daran, Harry Potter dankbarer zu sein, dass er diesen grausamen Krieg zu einem bedeutend besseren Ende gebracht hat, als die Todesser es jemals gekonnt hätten!" Der Schulleiter atmete schwer, und es legte sich eine schmerzhafte Stille über den Raum. Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, nicht noch mehr zu weinen. „Vielleicht", begann Snapes Stimme wieder messerscharf, „war es eine willkommene Abwechslung", knurrte er böse, „aber ich erwarte mehr von Ihnen! Mehr als das! Bei weitem, verflucht noch mal, mehr als das!", fuhr Snape ihn an, als hätte Malfoy auf allen erdenklichen Längen versagt. „Werden Sie endlich erwachsen! Und Lucius würde Ihnen dasselbe sagen", ergänzte er, und Malfoy stand abrupt auf den Beinen. Kurz entstand eine sehr unangenehme Stille zwischen beiden.

„Ich würde Ihnen raten, sehr genau zu überlegen, was Sie jetzt zu mir sagen möchten, Draco", benutzte Snape seinen Vornamen äußerst angespannt und schien abzuwarten, was Malfoy tun würde, ob er riskieren würde, noch heute Abend das Schloss zu verlassen, mit all seinen Sachen und nie mehr wiederkam. Hermine konnte nur schwer an sich halten, denn selbst sie empfand, dass Snape Harry entschieden zu viel Recht zugestand, denn auch sie war auf dem Feld gewesen, und Harry verhielt sich garantiert nicht wie der Gönner, den Snape in ihm zu sehen schien. Es war ungerecht, dass Snape Malfoy alle Schuld gab.

Und sie musste es Malfoy zugutehalten, dass er sich tatsächlich beherrschte. Denn sie konnte kaum ertragen, wie angespannt Malfoy und Snape sich beäugten. Und wahrscheinlich war es ihr dämliches Helfer-Syndrom. Sie konnte wohl nicht wirklich anders.

„Harry hätte nicht aufgehört", flüsterte sie zitternd, und Snapes Blick löste sich langsam von Malfoy und fiel zurück auf sie.

„Was, Miss Granger?" Und sie erntete auch Malfoys gereizten Blick, der ihr noch deutlicher als Snapes Blick zeigte, dass sie besser den Mund halten sollte. Aber das tat sie nicht. Natürlich nicht. Tat sie nie, wenn sie es besser sollte. Sie kannte sich gut genug.

„Ich musste ihn verfluchen. Harry hätte nicht aufgehört, Sir", wiederholte sie angespannt, und Snape musterte sie lange und schien abzuwägen, ob er sie tadeln sollte. Dann atmete er knapp aus.

„Das halte ich für abwegig, Miss Granger." Sein Blick sprach mehr als dreitausend Worte. Er schien den neuen Harry nicht wirklich gut zu kennen.

„Sir-", ergriff sie erneut das Wort, aber er unterbrach sie barsch.

„-Miss Granger, wenngleich ich auch froh bin, mich nicht gänzlich in Ihren Fähigkeiten getäuscht zu haben, und Sie sich immerhin gehalten gefühlt hatten, eine Auseinandersetzung zu beenden, so werden Sie mir mit Sicherheit zustimmen, dass der _Stupor_ in diesem Fall bestimmt nicht die bestgeeignetste oder erforderlichste Methode gewesen ist." Es war kaum eine Frage, aber sie erhob sich ebenfalls, um nicht wie ein Zwerg zwischen Snape und Malfoy zu hocken.

„Sir, Harry war nicht er selbst! In letzter Zeit passiert es, dass er die Beherrschung vollkommen verliert, und es war keinesfalls absehbar, ob er-"

„-genug!", knurrte Snape ohne jede Geduld. „Genug mit den Rechtfertigungen! Miss Granger, ein weiterer Fehler dieser Art Ihrerseits, und ich behalte Ihr Abzeichen und Sie bekommen einen Zeugnisvermerk", ließ er seinen letzten Rest Ärger an ihr aus, und fast war es glimpflich. Dennoch schwieg sie abrupt. „Über Ihre Strafarbeit setze ich Sie bei Zeiten in Kenntnis", informierte er sie beide und fuhr sich müde über die Schläfe. „Und ich warne Sie, nicht Ihre Patrouille zu vergessen! Heute Abend sind Sie beide noch Schulsprecher", salzte er seine Worte mit dem bitteren Zucken seiner Mundwinkel.

Snape war ein böser Mann. Vielleicht gerecht, aber böse dabei. „Und nun verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse", knurrte er haltlos, und sie musste es sich bestimmt nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Malfoy ließ ihr keinen Vortritt, er marschierte direkt zur Tür.

Stumm betraten sie die magische Wendeltreppe, die sich langsam nach unten drehte, bis sie am Wasserspeier vorbei auf den Korridor traten. Diese Stille war noch unangenehmer.

Malfoys Atem ging angespannt, seine Hände waren zu harten Fäusten geballt, und ohne großartig zu überlegen, schrie er zornig auf und jagte seine Faust durch die Mingvase neben sich, auf der magisch bewegte, blaue Linien hübsche Muster und Formen bildeten. Sie war ein Geschenk der chinesischen Zauberer-Akademie gewesen und war neben anderen Gastgeschenken verschiedener Schulen in dem Korridor der Lehrerunterkünfte aufgestellt worden.

Die murmelnden Portraits schwiegen abrupt, als Malfoy schwer atmend seine Faust aus dem Scherbenregen zurückgezogen hatte, während die Vase in tausend Teilen auf dem Boden lag. Hermines Mund hatte sich schockiert geöffnet, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass die Vase noch zu heilen war.

Sein Blick ging irgendwohin ins Leere, während sein Atem in seiner Brust rasselte. Taub schien er seine Faust zu schütteln, und Hermine erkannte, dass seine Finger bluteten.

Flüsternd versammelten sich die Portraits in einigen Rahmen, huschten an ihnen durch die Bilder, und Hermine wusste, würden sie noch länger hier stehen, könnten sie sich direkt die nächste Strafe abholen, wenn McGonagall – oder schlimmer noch Peeves – auf dem Flur auftauchten, sollten die Portraits Alarm schlagen.

Sie begriff, er war wütend, aber es war einfach nur dämlich von ihm, das zu tun! Allerdings wagte sie jetzt gerade nicht, diese Worte zu äußern, denn sein Blick war mörderisch in die Ferne gerichtet.

Als das Murmeln lauter wurde, setzten sie sich beide in Bewegung und verließen den Flur. Hermine wesentlich schuldbewusster als Malfoy, und sie hoffte, es würde kein Nachspiel haben.

Sie patrouillierten nie gemeinsam, trafen sich höchstens irgendwann in der Mitte, und Hermine merkte, wie seine Schritte ungleichmäßiger wurden.

Dann fiel er irgendwann zurück und setzte sich auf einen breiten Steinsims in einem der Korridore. Unwillkürlich hielt sie inne, wandte sich zu ihm um, und die Petroleumlampen leuchteten dämmrig über ihnen. Es war bereits stockdunkel draußen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Vor ihnen lag die Bibliothek, aber sie nahm nicht an, dass noch Schüler lernten. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit befanden sich dort nur noch die äußerst Engagierten, und pünktlich zur Ausgehsperre machte die Bibliothek ohnehin zu.

Noch immer sagte sie nichts, stand unschlüssig vor ihm, und vielleicht vertrat sie Snapes Worte doch ein wenig, denn sie hätte es lieber gehabt, wäre Malfoy erwachsener, hätte er sich dem Streit entzogen, aber er war eben nicht Blaise Zabini! Und wahrscheinlich bereute Snape nun, Malfoy so viel Verantwortung übertragen zu haben, die er nicht handhaben konnte. Denn er verhielt sich genauso unvernünftig wie Harry.

Was sie jedoch sagen konnte, war, dass Malfoy nicht schwach war. Er sah zwar absolut beschissen aus, mit seinen Schwellungen, dem getrockneten Blut, der kaputten Hand – an der er selber Schuld war – aber Harry hatte nicht sanft zugeschlagen. Seine grauen Augen wirkten allerdings eine Spur benebelt. Und sie wollte nicht verstehen. Sie wollte nicht auf seiner Seite sein, denn das bedeutete lediglich, dass sie sich gegen Harry stellen musste, aber heute… -heute fiel es ihr wirklich schwer, Partei zu ergreifen. Für Harry.

Aber resignierend seufzte sie auf, weil sie eben Hermine war. „Ich beende die Patrouille allein", informierte sie ihn unschlüssig. Sie wollte ihn nicht fragen, wie es ihm ging, ob er ok war, denn sie nahm an, das war er nicht. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass freundliche Worte seinen Mund verlassen würden. „Ich nehme an, du kennst Heilungszauber?", fuhr sie fort, denn es war schließlich nicht Malfoys erste Prügelei hier im Schloss.

Merlin, wie ungeeignet er als Schulsprecher war! Sie konnte es nur immer wieder denken.

Unverhohlene Nachsicht trat in seinen Blick, als er sie ansah und sich erschöpft erhob. Sie nahm an, sie könnte nicht einmal mehr stehen, hätte Harry sie so geschlagen.

„Danke, für deine Fürsorge", entgegnete er lediglich und schritt weiter. Sie verdrehte die Augen über seinen arroganten Ton, und folgte ihm. Aber vor dem nächsten Treppenabsatz fiel wohl seine Entscheidung, denn Müdigkeit zeichnete seine Züge, als er resignierend nach oben starrte und abwog, wie viel Kraft es ihn kosten würde, weiterzugehen.

Merlin, sie hatte genug von dummen Jungen und ihrem dummen Stolz. Sie hörte ihn ausatmen. Fast erwartete sie, dass er sich entschuldigen würde, dass er sich bedanken würde. Irgendetwas in diese Richtung. Ein normaler Mensch würde es tun, nahm sie an. ‚Entschuldige, dass ich mich heute nicht beherrschen konnte. Danke, dass du die Patrouille übernimmst.'

Aber natürlich war es abwegig. Ihr Blick fiel auf das getrocknete Blut seiner Wange. Unbewusst erinnerte es sie an früher. Blut. Er hatte viel Aufhebens darum gemacht, nicht wahr? Es kam ihr so lange her vor, eine Beleidigung aus seinem Mund gehört zu haben, die ihr Blut betraf. Damals hatte Harry immerhin einen guten Grund gehabt, Malfoy zu hassen.

Sie wusste nicht, seit wann es so war, aber Malfoy hatte aufgehört Malfoy zu sein.

Dieser Moment würde ihr dennoch im Gedächtnis bleiben. Denn heute hatte sie Malfoy geholfen. Auch wenn ihr ganzes Bewusstsein sie vor ihm warnte, weil er eben war, wer er war, so hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein instinktiv das Richtige getan. Auch in Snapes Büro hatte sie ihm helfen wollen – oder müssen.

Denn eine Tatsache stand unweigerlich im Raum – Malfoy tat wenigstens etwas.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron oder Ginny. Malfoy und sie versuchten Harry aufzuhalten, jeder auf seine Weise, aber… Malfoy sah, was sie sah. Und das war eine noch traurigere Erkenntnis.

Und fast wollte sie es ihm sagen. Fast wollte sie mit ihm darüber reden. Aber ihr Verstand hielt sie davon ab. Und sie atmete erschöpft aus. Sie nahm an, Snape hatte Malfoy alles vorgeworfen, was sie ihm nicht besser hätte vorwerfen können. Wozu sollte sie sich streiten? Sie stritt sich ohnehin mit zu vielen Leuten.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie die Worte unsicher. Auch er schien zu müde für Konfrontationen zu sein, aber Widerwille trat in seinen Blick. Sie spürte, dass er böse auf sie war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum. Weil sie Harry verflucht hatte? Weil sie damit in Snapes Büro gelandet waren? Weil es Snape sonst nicht aufgefallen wäre, wäre Malfoy mit gebrochener Nase und blauen Augen durch Hogwarts spaziert? Das dachte er doch nicht ernsthaft?!

Aber entgegen seines Blickes sagte er etwas anderes.

„Gute Nacht, Granger."

Er wandte sich ab, ließ sie am Treppenabsatz stehen, und sie war wieder allein.

Sie würde ihm einfach unterstellen, dass er ihr tief in seinem Innern dankbar war. Denn auch wenn es niemand sagte, auch wenn es niemand glaubte – Harry hätte nicht aufgehört. Und dieser Gedanke verfolgte sie, die ganze Zeit über. Es schien, als hätte sie Harry in der Dunkelheit verloren, in der er sich befand. Als wäre er schon längst fort.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Es war kein guter Tag geworden.

Und sie hasste es, wenn sie bei diesen Dingen Recht behielt.

Sie hatte bei der Patrouille ein wenig getrödelt, damit vielleicht die Schüler bereits schliefen, wenn sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie zitterte wieder. Der Trockenzauber hatte die Kälte, die sie spürte, nicht verbannen können. Vor der Fetten Dame kam sie zum Stehen. Diese betrachtete sie hochnäsig, wie immer.

„Drachenfeuer", sagte sie tonlos das Passwort, und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Es war nicht mehr ganz so laut im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber überwiegend waren die Schüler noch wach. Sie plapperten, sprachen über Hausaufgaben, über Quidditch, über all die Neuigkeiten im _Tagespropheten_ , der sich überschlug mit den Schlagzeilen und Lobpreisungen über den neuen Minister, der er sich zu Herzen genommen hatte, alle ehemaligen Todesser zu vernichten.

Nur wenige Blicke hoben sich, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Aber sie fixierte niemand bestimmten. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was sie tun sollte. Interessierte es Ginny, was sie getan hatte? Interessierte es Ron? Vielleicht Ginny. Aber vielleicht auch nicht.

Niemand schien irgendetwas bemerkt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte bei dem Regen niemand aus dem Fenster gesehen. Niemand hatte ihr dabei zugesehen, wie sie Harry Potter verflucht hatte.

Und morgen würde es am Schwarzen Brett hängen. Ihre Suspendierung vom Amt. Spätestens dann würden die Schüler anfangen zu reden.

Verloren stand sie einige Sekunden lang vor dem Portraitloch. Ron saß mit Dean und Seamus am Tisch, und sie spielten Karten. Er sah sie nicht an. Ihr Blick suchte nach Beatrice Bones, aber sie konnte sie nicht entdecken. Würden die anderen es merken, wenn Harry heute nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam? Würde Madame Pomfrey ihn über Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten? Musste sie dorthin zurück? Musste sie sich entschuldigen? Würde er die Entschuldigung überhaupt annehmen?

Ja, das war die Frage. Würde Harry noch mit ihr sprechen?

Und nein. Sie nahm an, die Antworte darauf war wirklich simpel. Aber sie wusste, sie hatte es tun müssen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Sie konnte auch Ginny nicht entdecken. Sie nahm an, sie war bei Harper. Dann würde Ginny bestimmt noch ansatzweise erfahren, was vorgefallen war, denn Harper würde bestimmt nicht gedacht haben, dass Malfoy und Harry sich in Freundschaft getrennt hatten.

Sie würde nach oben gehen, ihre Sachen holen und sich im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler eine heiße Dusche gönnen. Und heute würde sie nicht mehr in den Krankenflügel zurückgehen. Besser nicht.

Sie hatte keine ruhige Nacht gehabt. Albträume hatten sie immer wieder geweckt, und sie hatte nur von Harry geträumt, hatte Angst gehabt, dass ihr Fluch ihn umgebracht hatte.

Und als das fahle Licht des Tages in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen fiel, war sie aufgestanden. Träge hatte sie die Morgenwäsche erledigt, trug eine neue Uniform, und heute steckte sie sich zum ersten Mal halbherzig ihr Abzeichen an den Blazer. Denn zum ersten Mal hatte es keine Bedeutung.

Das Wetter spiegelte ihre Stimmung wieder, denn es regnete auch heute.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte sie sich auf das Fensterbrett und blickte gedankenverloren durch die Regenschleier vor den milchigen Scheiben, hinab auf das weite Gelände.

Immer mehr Schüler kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bereiteten sich vor, zum Frühstück zu gehen, und in Hermine brodelte das schlechte Gewissen deutlicher, als sie hörte, wie Seamus Dean fragte, wo Harry die Nacht geschlafen hätte. Auch Ron musste es gemerkt haben.

Vorsichtig wandte sie sich um. Sie hielt nach Ginny Ausschau. Aber sie konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. War sie schon unten? War sie noch im Bad? Oder war Ginny vielleicht hoch zum Krankenflügel gegangen?

Dann kam Ron aus dem Treppenhaus zu den Schlafsälen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und nur zufällig streifte sie sein Blick. Und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, blickte sie hastig zur Seite, wieder aus dem Fenster, als sie die Hitze in den Wangen spüren konnte. Die verräterische Hitze eines schlechten Gewissens.

Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Gott. Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Sie verdiente nicht, irgendetwas zu essen.

Aber die Schüler verließen einer nach dem anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in die Große Halle zu gehen. So auch Ron. Und sie wartete, bis der letzte Schüler verschwunden war, prüfte sogar noch einmal die Schlafsäle und die Badezimmer auf den Treppenhausfluren, aber Ginny war nicht im Gryffindorturm.

Und mit hängenden Schultern verließ Hermine schließlich als letzte den Gemeinschaftsraum, die schwere Tasche über der Schulter. Es würde ein langer Tag werden, nahm sie an.

Das Schloss war laut. Es herrschte hektisches Treiben, wie immer morgens. Einige Schüler kamen ihr wieder entgegen. Alle diejenigen, die noch irgendwelche Bücher oder Federn vergessen hatten, für die ersten Stunden nach dem Frühstück.

Und als sie unten angekommen war, stand auch niemand mehr vor dem Schwarzen Brett, was neben der Halle hing. Sie schritt langsam darauf zu, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Snape daraus ein Staatsgeheimnis machen würde. Nein, es hing eine schwarz eingerahmte, brandneue Ankündigung direkt in der Mitte.

Und Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Nein.

Der Aushang verkündete, dass die Schulsprecher aus nicht weiter benannten Gründen drei Wochen lang vom Dienst suspendiert waren und ihr Abzeichen den ersten Vertrauensschülern ihres Hauses auszuhändigen hatten. Mit sofortiger Wirkung waren sie und Malfoy des Amtes enthoben worden.

Mit zitternden Finger löste sie das Abzeichen von ihrem Revers. Sie schloss ihre Finger fest um das silberne S.

Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Dass sie es Ron würde geben müssen, oder dass mit keinem Wort erwähnt wurde, weshalb beide Schulsprecher suspendiert worden waren.

Oh Gott. Wie ein Feigling druckste sie sich vor der lauten Halle herum. Sie kam sich selber vor wie ein Schwerverbrecher.

Und es half nichts. Irgendwann würde sie irgendwelche Schüler treffen. Und irgendwer würde sie fragen. Oder zumindest würde jemand sie komisch ansehen. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal aus, ehe sie den Rücken durchstreckte und mit einem klammen Gefühl die Halle betrat.

Ja. Die Reaktion war eine andere als noch gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, stellte sie fest. Und ihr Blick glitt sofort zum Slytherintisch. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Es war sowieso ziemlich leer am Haustisch der Slytherins. Sie saßen nicht mehr gerne mit den anderen Häusern zusammen, hatte sie festgestellt. Mit festen Schritten ging sie zum Gryffindortisch, und der laute Geräuschpegel war einem Murmeln gewichen. Sie nahm an, jetzt gerade sprachen alle über sie.

Dann würde sie es hinter sich bringen. Kurz und schmerzlos.

Sie schritt gezielt zur Mitte des Tisches, wo kein Platz mehr frei war. Ron saß zwischen seinen neuen Freunden, Beatrice an seiner linken Seite, und wandte sich nicht zu ihr um, bis sie sich räusperte. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr. Und mechanisch streckte sie die Hand aus.

„Hier", war alles, was sie sagte, blanker Scham auf ihren schuldbewussten Zügen, und sein Blick fiel auf ihre ausgestreckte Handfläche. Das Abzeichen war warm geworden. Und kurz sah sie die sanfte Verwunderung in seinem Blick. Kurz wollte sie ihn dafür anfahren, dass er gestern einfach nichts unternommen hatte, dass er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit irgendeiner Sechstklässlerin zu flirten. Und sie wollte ihm sagen, dass genau so etwas passierte, wenn er beschloss, sich rauszuhalten, als ginge es ihn nichts mehr an!

Aber sie sagte gar nichts. Und er tat es ihr gleich.

„Ok", erwiderte er schließlich und nahm ihr das Abzeichen aus der Hand. Sie hasste es, wie gleichgültig er tat! Als hätte er bereits gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde. Er machte sie wirklich wütend.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Seamus sofort begierig wissen.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", mischte sich Ginny von der anderen Seite des Tisches ein. Und Hermine schluckte schwer, denn Ginnys Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie nicht so gleichgültig wie Ron es wohl war. Und Hermine begriff schließlich, warum Malfoy wohlweislich nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war. Ginny hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Dean ebenfalls mit großen Augen. Und Hermine sah keinen von ihnen wirklich an. Aber es würde kein Geheimnis bleiben, das wusste sie auch.

„Ah… im Krankenflügel", erwiderte sie, ohne irgendwen anzusehen. Sie spürte Rons Blick nun deutlich auf sich ruhen, mit all seiner ätzenden Überlegenheit.

„Im Krankenflügel? Was ist passiert?" Dean schien sich brennend dafür zu interessieren sowie der gesamte Gryffindortisch, der in Schweigen verfallen war und versuchte, ihre Worte auch aus der letzten Ecke zu verstehen.

„Ahem…", sagte sie nur, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Denn worauf lief es am Ende hinaus? Dass Malfoy ihn verprügelt hatte und sie noch den _Stupor_ oben drauf hatte setzen müssen? Ja. So sah es doch aus, Merlin noch mal! Sie alle hier wussten doch wie unberechenbar Harry war! Aber wahrscheinlich würde es ihr niemand zugutehalten. Niemand würde sagen, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Dabei hatte sie Harry von schlimmeren Dingen abgehalten. Und sie kassierte auch noch die scheiß Strafe dafür.

Sie musste ihr Abzeichen abgeben, weil der große Harry Potter sich nicht anders aufhalten ließ, als mit einem Fluch in die Brust!

Kurz brodelte in ihrem Innern die Wut, die sie für Harry empfand. Und es war diese Wut, die sie antworten ließ.

Scheinbar standen sie jetzt alle allein für sich. Sie, Harry und Ron.

„Ich habe ihn gestern verflucht und er musste ihn den Krankenflügel", sagte sie so diplomatisch, wie sie konnte. Und wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen irgendeine Antwort erwartet, aber nicht diese. Ginny sah sie tatsächlich fassungslos an. Dabei hatte Ginny Harry verlassen! Hermine könnte es Ginny genauso gut vorwerfen! Harry wäre nicht halb so reizbar, wäre Ginny noch an seiner Seite!

Aber sie sagte es nicht. Und sie spürte, wie sie wütender wurde, denn dass sie ihr Abzeichen ausgerechnet Ron geben musste, der sich sauber aus allem rausgehalten hatte, war ja noch nicht einmal die Strafe, die sie von Snape bekommen würde! Es war nur ein Nebeneffekt.

Sie war sauer auf Ginny und Ron. Auf die Weasleys, die sich schön aus allem raushielten, sich neue Freunde, neue Partner, suchten, weil es gerade unbequem wurde, und sie sich ausgerechnet auf Malfoys Seite stellen musste, weil er wenigstens da war!

Und der Gryffindortisch erwachte zu neuem Leben, löcherte sie mit Fragen, wollte wissen, was Malfoy damit zu tun hatte, ob Harry sie bedroht hatte, aber Hermine griff sich wortlos ein Croissant aus dem Brotkorb, wandte sich vom Tisch ab und verließ die Halle wieder.

Sie würde nie mehr mit den anderen essen, schwor sie sich dumpf. Malfoy schien wider Erwarten cleverer zu sein als sie.


	5. Chapter 5

4\. The Rapunzel-Ultimatum

 _„_ _The Tower had neither stairs nor door, but near the top was a little window._

 _When the enchantress wanted to go in, she placed herself beneath it and cried:_

 _'_ _Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.'"_

 ** _Rapunzel_**

Hermine saß heute alleine in Verwandlung, nachdem sogar Lavender sie im Flur angesprochen hatte, und für gewöhnlich hatte sie mit ihr keinen Kontakt, denn sie raubte ihr jeden Nerv, nachdem Ron mit ihr damals Schluss gemacht hatte, und Lavender wohl an einem gebrochenen Herzen litt. Und zu gerne hätte Lavender wohl von ihr bestätigt bekommen, dass sie und Malfoy Harry hinterrücks angefallen hatten. Diese Gerüchte gingen nämlich zurzeit um.

Neben Ron hatte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gesessen, ging ihr auf.

Und jetzt konnte sie sich drei Wochen lang anhören, dass sie brutal und gemeingefährlich war, bevor sie endlich ihr Abzeichen wiederbekam. Jetzt war Ron Schulsprecher. Und Pansy war Schulsprecherin. Unfassbar!

Und noch immer wollte sie nicht nach Harry sehen. Teils war es Wut, teils war es Angst. Sie nahm an, Harry war auch nicht scharf darauf, sie zu sehen. Dumpf brodelte das schlechte Gewissen in ihrem Innern, die Ahnung, dass Harry sie wahrscheinlich ab jetzt vollkommen ignorieren würde.

Missmutig sah sie McGonagall zu, die Formeln an die Tafel hexte, die sie heute nicht akribisch mitschrieb. Der Ausblick aus den Fenstern war trübe. Das Wetter war nicht besser geworden und es würde irgendwann einfach in den Winter übergehen, überlegte Hermine dumpf, während der Regen stet und ohne Unterlass gegen die Scheiben prasselte.

Immerhin gab es von McGonagall nicht auch noch Ärger für die Vase. Hermine hatte auch davon geträumt gehabt.

Sie beobachtete Rons Hinterkopf, wie so häufig in der letzten Zeit. Sie hatte angenommen, ohne Harry würden sie alle nicht funktionieren, aber das schien nur auf sie zuzutreffen. Ohne Harry war Ron zum guten Schüler mutiert, der sie nicht mehr mit einem müden Blick bedachte. Es war komisch. Und so traurig. Fehlte nur ein Glied in ihrer Kette, dann waren sie also Einzelgänger. Dabei war Hermine kein Einzelgänger. Sie war immer noch genau, wo sie immer gewesen war. Aber die Jungen hatten sie verlassen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich diese Formeln einprägen, und dafür müssen Sie das Kapitel in Ihrem Buch studieren. Es wird nächste Woche ein Test zu diesem Thema folgen", erklärte McGonagall mit ernster Miene. „Und ich warne Sie dieses Mal vor, ich verrate Ihnen sogar das Thema, also kann ich mindestens von jedem ein _Erwartungen Übertroffen_ verlangen", schloss sie spitz. Hermine atmete aus. Sie würde McGonagall eintausend Ohnegleichen schreiben, wenn sie nur ihre Schulsprecherstellung wiederbekäme.

„Das war es für heute, packen Sie ein." Kurz reagierte keiner, denn normalerweise beendete McGonagall niemals eine Stunde, ehe es läutete. „Wenn Sie wollen, unterrichte ich gerne die Mittagspause hindurch", erklärte sie offen heraus, mit tadelndem Blick, und augenblicklich erhoben sich die Gryffindors. „Ah, Miss Granger?", rief sie ihr zu, als Hermine immer noch stirnrunzelnd ihre Sachen einpackte. Sie hob den Blick. „Auf ein Wort?"

Und Hermine schluckte. Auf ein Wort? Zur Hauslehrerin? Machte sie extra wegen ihr fünf Minuten eher Schluss? Fünf Minuten in McGonagalls Zeitrechnung bedeuteten, das Erlernen von noch mindestens einer komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung, das wusste Hermine. Es konnten also keine guten Nachrichten sein, wenn McGonagall darauf verzichtete, den Schülern noch Weisheiten zu vermitteln. Aber damit rechnete sie ohnehin nicht. Gute Neuigkeiten gab es nicht mehr.

Als die Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, ging Hermine schweren Herzens nach vorne.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte sie so ängstlich, dass McGonagalls strenger Blick ein wenig sanfter wurde.

„Miss Granger, Professor Snape hat mir aufgetragen, Sie um Ihr Buch zu bitten", erklärte die Lehrerin ernst und streckte Hermine die offene Hand entgegen.

„Was?" entfuhr es Hermine perplex, denn sie glaubte, nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Ihr Buch. Für Verwandlung", erklärte McGonagall traurig.

„Aber… es ist meins! Ich habe es in der Winkelgasse gekauft!", beharrte Hermine verwirrt.

„Das weiß ich. Es ist… auch nur temporär", erwiderte McGonagall bedauernd.

„Temporär? Wieso?", fragte Hermine sofort, alle Höflichkeit vergessend. Aber McGonagall verwehrte ihr eine Antwort.

„Ich benötige überdies noch weitere Ihrer Lernbücher", fuhr McGonagall gepresster fort.

„Weitere…?" Hermine starrte sie an. „Warum, Professor?", entfuhr es ihr tonlos. McGonagalls Ausdruck wurde verschlossener.

„Es ist eine Maßnahme im Rahmen Ihrer Strafe, Miss Granger", erläuterte ihr McGonagall nun und wirkte in keiner Stimmung, um zu verhandeln.

„Aber… wie soll ich ohne meine Bücher lernen?", wisperte Hermine. „Soll ich mir die Exemplare in der Bibliothek besorgen? Manche gibt es nicht in der Auflage, die wir benötigen, ich-"

„-es wird Ihnen ein Buch zur Verfügung gestellt", unterbrach McGonagall sie, und Hermines Mund schloss sich verwundert. Es klang nicht danach, als wäre das schon alles, was an Worten folgen würde. „Sie erhalten beide ein Exemplar von jedem prüfungsrelevantem Buch. Und nur eines", erklärte sie fast entschuldigend, nach einer knappen Pause.

„Wer beide?", fragte Hermine, fast bereits mit dumpfer Resignation in der Stimme, denn sie hatte eine vage Ahnung. McGonagalls Mimik hatte etwas Tragisches angenommen, stellte Hermine beunruhigt fest.

„Die Schulsprecher", sprach McGonagall das furchtbare Wort nun aus. „Die zwar zurzeit suspendierten Schulsprecher", ergänzte sie, eine Spur tadelnder, mit einem scharfen Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg, „aber immer noch die Schulsprecher."

Hermine starrte sie an. „Und ich muss Sie informieren, dass Sie die Lernzeit einzuhalten haben. Ihnen und Mr. Malfoy wird eine Liste ausgehändigt, in der Sie sich eintragen werden. Sie werden die Lernzeit zusammen verbringen. Sie werden… zusammen lernen", schloss sie mit einer Art Pokerface. Aber Hermine glaubte, dass McGonagall Snapes Maßnahme für absurd hielt. Wie Hermine auch!

„Aber Professor-!", protestierte Hermine augenblicklich, aber McGonagall hob streng die Hand.

„-Miss Granger, Sie haben einen Mitschüler verflucht. Jede Art der Strafe, die der Schulleiter für richtig erachtet, wird der Lehrkörper bestimmt nicht anzweifeln", sagte sie barsch. „Ihr Buch", wiederholte sie resignierend. Hermine entfuhr besiegt und geschlagen die Luft.

Zornig holte sie ihr Exemplar von Verwandlung aus der Tasche. Das war nicht zu fassen! Sie fraß Harrys Besen, wenn Malfoy tatsächlich zu überhaupt einer dieser vereinbarten Lernzeiten kommen würde! Eher fiel er doch durch sämtlich Arbeiten und Tests und verließ Hogwarts doch noch mit Sack und Pack, nahm sie an.

„Für wie lange?", fragte Hermine geknickt.

„Bis zu den Frühlingsferien", antwortete McGonagall, und Hermine zog eine gequälte Grimasse. Das war doch nicht ihr ernst? Bis März sollte sie mit Malfoy lernen? Dann konnte sie gleich aufgeben. Sie lernte stets allein! Und sie lernte bestimmt auch mehr, als Snapes Lernzeiten vorsahen! „Mr. Filch wird sich um den Rest Ihrer Bücher kümmern. Er wird sie vor den… Räumlichkeiten antreffen", schloss McGonagall mit ausgestreckter Hand, und Hermine reichte McGonagall widerwillig ihr Buch. Ihr mitleidiger Blick traf sie still.

Räumlichkeit. Es klang nach Abschottung, ging Hermine dumpf auf. Scheinbar würden sie nicht in der Bibliothek lernen. Was war Snapes Ziel? Dass sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten? Sie traute es Malfoy zu.

„Sie dürfen gehen, Miss Granger", verabschiedete sie McGonagall, ehe Hermine dazu kam zu fragen, wo sich diese ‚Räumlichkeit' befand. Sie war entlassen, und mürrisch verließ Hermine das Klassenzimmer.

Ihr Magen knurrte immerhin. Ob Wut oder schlechtes Gewissen, anscheinend hielt es ihr Körper dennoch für sinnvoll, etwas zu essen. Es wäre auch nötig, denn sie hatten später Zaubertränke. Und dafür brauchte sie Nervennahrung.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Der Tag heute war sehr anstrengend. Mit müden Schritten kam sie vor der Großen Halle an, allerdings bemerkte Hermine eine kleine Versammlung an Schülern um das schwarze Brett. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hoffte, der Kobold-Steine-Club warb wieder mit fragwürdigen Postern aus der ‚Sexy Witch', um Mitgliederzahlen zu erhöhen.

Aber leider – leider – hingen keine unpassenden Poster am Schwarzen Brett.

„Oh wow, das wird furchtbar werden!", murmelte eine Erstklässlerin, die sie noch nicht erkannt hatte, ehe ihre Freundin sie in die Seite stieß. Sie warf Hermine einen ertappten Blick zu und beide machten sich aus dem Staub.

Ein Flyer hing neben dem schrecklichen Aushang von heute Morgen, persönlich von Snape unterzeichnet. Charmant.

Wie viele Strafen bekamen sie aufgedrückt?!

‚Gewaltfreie Verteidigung – Pflichtveranstaltung für alle ersten Klassen, jeden Montag, 18:00 Uhr. Duellierunterricht unter Leitung der (suspendierten) Schulsprecher."

Unfähig, sich zu bewegen starrte sie auf den Flyer. Das war fast noch schlimmer als das Partnerlernen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Dass sie und Malfoy auch noch ein Unterrichtsfach zusammen vorbereiten mussten? Langsam aber sicher glaubte sie, Snape stand auf Harrys Seite und wollte dafür sorgen, dass sie und Malfoy schnellstmöglich Hogwarts verließen.

Zaubertränke wurde von Slughorn unterrichtet. Immer noch widerwillig, denn er beteuerte jedes Mal, dass er reif für die Pensionierung sei und Unterricht nichts für ihn wäre, aber dennoch kam er immer wieder. Hermine wusste, Slughorn log. Er liebte es, sich bei den Schülern über die Arbeit zu beschweren.

Hermine wollte, dass der Tag zu Ende ging. Sie würde gleich auch ihr Zaubertränkebuch abgeben müssen. Es war eine kleine Klasse, denn nicht jeder belegte Zaubertränke im letzten Jahr. Aber es waren noch immer genug Slytherins hier unten, die sie nicht sehen wollte. Allerdings hielten sich die Slytherins am äußersten Rand des Flures aus, direkt vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers. Sie blieben unter sich. Zumindest die Siebtklässler aus Slytherin.

Ihr Blick war vor einer Weile auf Gregory Goyle gefallen, der nicht einmal versteckte, dass er weinte. Er lehnte an der Wand, und neben ihm stand Blaise Zabini, fixierte den Boden vor sich, und keiner von ihnen sprach. Ab und an wischte sich Gregory mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen.

Hermine fiel abwesend wieder ein, dass Gregorys Vater gestorben war. Es hatte im _Propheten_ gestanden. Den Gryffindors schien es nicht einmal in den Sinn zu kommen, zu fragen, was er hatte. Sogar Ron, Dean und Seamus ignorierten den weinenden Gregory Goyle. So wie sie auch sie selbst ignorierten. Es war sehr unangenehm. Und Hermine konnte gar nicht umhin, Mitleid zu haben. Sie kannte die Slytherins als hochnäsiges Volk. Ganz bestimmt nicht als Leute, die offen vor allen anderen weinten.

Sie hörte, wie Ron über das nächste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw sprach.

Und Hermine schaffte es nicht, so gleichgültig zu sein. Ron machte sie so wütend, dass sie sich fast provozierend in Bewegung setzte, sich von der Wand löste, mit der sie so gut wie verschmolzen gewesen war. Und sie griff in ihre Rocktasche. Sie hatte in jeder ihrer Rocktaschen stets eines ihrer Stofftaschentücher, die ihre Großmutter ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sogar ihre Initialen waren in die Ecke gestickt.

Und sie tat es, weil er ihr leid tat – und weil sie sich für ihre Mitschüler schämte. Sie blieb direkt vor Gregory stehen und hielt ihm unauffällig das unbenutzte Taschentuch entgegen. Es war wieder still im Flur geworden. Gregory hatte sie erst jetzt wahrgenommen und sah sie an wie eine ungewollte Erscheinung. Hastig fuhr er sich mit den Handrücken über die roten Augen.

Er ruckte abwehrend mit dem Kopf, wohl zu stolz, aber Hermine machte keinen Weg umsonst. Tat sie nie.

„Für später?", bot sie ihm still an und bemerkte den schrägen Blick von Blaise Zabini.

Sie spürte die Schatten neben sich sofort.

„Nimm es lieber oder sie flucht dich auch in den Krankenflügel", vernahm sie Pansys kalte Stimme hinter sich, aber als sie den Blick entrüstet umwandte, erkannte sie wieder einmal den Unterschied zwischen sich und den Slytherins, denn Pansy sah sie bei weitem nicht voller Kälte an, wie es ihre Stimme wohl suggerieren mochte. Ihr Blick war neutral. Das Abzeichen blitzte an ihrem Revers, und Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. So schnell konnte es gehen. Jetzt war Pansy Schulsprecherin. Widerwillig nahm Gregory daraufhin das Taschentuch an, ohne ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Sie wusste, sie war hier unwillkommen, aber sie alle waren noch jung genug, um das schreckliche Ausmaß zu begreifen, wenn jemand seinen Vater verlor. Wahrscheinlich wurde man nie zu alt für diesen Schmerz.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", sprach Hermine tonlos die wichtigen Worte, und Gregory schniefte wieder, nickte schroff, als wolle er sich für ihre Anteilnahme bedanken. Malfoy trat schließlich neben Gregory, klopfte ihm unauffällig auf die Schulter und stand nun zwischen Blaise und Gregory.

Er schien die Schwellungen in seinem Gesicht geheilt zu haben. Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht und kurz erwiderte sie ihn. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Blaise sich von der Wand stieß, um den Platz zu wechseln, und Malfoy dabei absichtlich an der Schulter anrempelte. Dieser verzog angespannt das Gesicht, als hätte er noch Schmerzen. Hermine senke hastig den Blick, und sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt, dass Blaise sauer auf Malfoy war.

Hermine ging den Weg zurück, um wieder mit der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu verschmelzen. Sie spürte die Blicke der Gryffindors sofort, und diesmal sah sogar Ron sie an. Und sie erkannte, die stumme Entrüstung, die Bloßstellung, die die Gryffindors durch sie nun spüren mussten, weil sie sich wie arrogante Idioten verhielten, die ignorierten, wenn einer von ihnen weinte. Denn auch ein Slytherin war schließlich einer von ihnen. So wie ein Hufflepuff oder ein Ravenclaw einer von ihnen war. Und es störte Hermine nicht im geringsten, dass sie nun alle ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, aber sie musste kein Blickduell mit Ron führen, denn Slughorn kam endlich mit lauten, gewichtigen Schritten den Flur hinab.

Und weil sie sich generell nicht in der Lage sah, verschwörerische Gespräche mit den Gryffindors über Harry zu führen, passte es ihr ganz gut, dass sie nur so wenige Schüler im Kurs waren. Sie verbrachte die Unterrichtsstunde alleine an einem Gruppentisch und breitete demonstrativ all ihre Utensilien auf dem Tisch aus, so dass niemand wagen konnte, sich neben sie zu stellen.

So konnte sie zumindest all ihre Konzentration auf ihren Kessel richten.

Und für zwei Stunden vergaß sie alle schlimmen Gefühle, die sie hatte und folgte einfach nur den Anweisungen des Unterrichts.

Aber die Zeit hatte es an sich, schneller zu vergehen, wenn man es nicht merkte.

Und auch zum Ende dieser Stunde rief Slughorn die Schulsprecher zu sich, um ihre Bücher einzusammeln. Und sie und Malfoy widersprachen nicht. Sie wusste nicht, welche Stunden Malfoy zuvor gehabt hatte, aber anscheinend wusste auch er, was sie erwartete.

Slughorn klatschte munter in die dicken Hände, als sich die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete.

„Filch, pünktlich wie die Elfen!", rief er aus. „Dann nehmen Sie die Schulsprecher mal mit", schloss Slughorn mit einem milden Ausdruck.

Und jetzt kam wohl die Strafe, nahm Hermine dumpf an.

Filch wirkte gruselig und schlecht gelaunt wie immer, während Mrs Norris draußen auf dem Flur an den Wänden entlang schlich und wartete.

„Ihr geht in eure Schlafsäle und holt eure Schulbücher. Wehe, eins fehlt!", warnte er sie mit einer gefährlichen Grimasse. „Dann kommt ihr in den Südturm", fuhr er grimmig fort.

Hermine war noch nie im Südturm gewesen, ging ihr auf. Wahrsagen war im Westturm unterrichtet worden, bis Firenze den Unterricht übernommen hatte, der Gryffindorturm war der Nordturm und der ausgebaute Ostturm war seit jeher das Büro des Schulleiters gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht, dass man den Südturm überhaupt betreten konnte.

Unbewusst klopfte ihr Herz schneller in ihrer Brust.

Er war als erstes oben angekommen, denn sein Schlafsaal lag am nächsten zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum. Der Weg zum Gryffindorturm kostete Granger wahrscheinlich eine Viertelstunde, und Filch und sein Hinkebein wären bestimmt den halben Tag unterwegs, mutmaßte er schlecht gelaunt.

Die blonden Strähnen fielen ihm lang ins Gesicht. Aber bedauerlicherweise waren sie noch nicht lang genug, um den ganzen Tag im Zopf zu halten, stellte er gereizt fest. Er zog das Band aus seinen Haaren, kämmte sie mit den Finger nach hinten, ehe er sich den kurzen Zopf neu band.

Schon wieder rutschte die erste Strähne in seine Stirn und abwesend steckte er sie sich hinters Ohr, als er Schritte hörte. Kurz verzog sich sein Mund. Sein Gesicht schmerzte nach gestern. Er hatte alle Verletzungen selber geheilt, denn den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen, war nicht in Frage gekommen. Auch seine Glieder schmerzten, als wäre er vom Besen gefallen.

Hinter Potters Schlägen hatte eine böse Kraft gelegen, weshalb ihm noch sanft der Schädel schwirrte, wenn er die Augen schloss.

Er war müde heute. Und dass er seine Bücher abgeben musste, war auch nicht ideal.

Und dass sie ausgerechnet hierhin abgeschoben wurden! Fast fand er es ironisch. Aber heute tat ihm sein Körper zu weh, als dass er in der Stimmung war, großartig über Snapes makabre Beweggründe nachzudenken. Grangers Atem ging schwer, als sie um die letzte Kurve der Wendeltreppe bog und angekommen war.

Der Südturm war wesentlich kleiner als die restlichen Türme des Schlosses. Und es war zugig hier, denn dieser Teil des Schlosses war nicht renoviert worden. Sofort zog sie ihre Strickjacke enger um ihren Körper

Sie erkannte ihn und ließ ihre schwerelos gehexte Tasche zu Boden fallen. Es war immerhin eine Genugtuung, dass Flich ihre beiden Taschen würde schleppen müssen. Alle vielen Stufen wieder hinab.

„Es geht nicht weiter?", entkam es offensichtlich als Frage ihrem Mund, als sie stirnrunzelnd die hohe Steinmauer betrachtete.

„Die Tür ist unsichtbar", antwortete Filch keuchend, der hinter Granger aufgetaucht war. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Bücher", ergänzte Filch außer Atem, schulterte beide Taschen, und Draco genoss die Tatsache, dass Filch als Squib den Schwerelos-Zauber nicht merken konnte und die Taschen auch nicht würde leichter hexen können. Draco genoss es wirklich. „Der Schulleiter kommt gleich", knurrte er ihnen noch zu, ehe er keuchend wieder verschwand.

Granger lehnte sich gegen die Wand und kämmte sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Sie blickte an der Wand hinauf.

„Wieso ist sie unsichtbar?", fragte sie wohl niemand bestimmten, wunderte sich wohl nur. Und er war nicht in der Stimmung, es ihr zu erklären. Er nahm an, diese Legende stand nicht in der Geschichte von Hogwarts. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Zu blutig für ein Erste-Klasse-Schulbuch.

Ihre Finger fuhren sanft über den kalten Stein. Er betrachtete sie unverhohlen, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Das wären jetzt also seine nächsten Monate, stellte er fest. Lernen mit Granger im Turm der Qualen. Drei Stunden am Tag. Er nahm an, Snape wollte, dass er sich freiwillig von Hogwarts abmeldete. Fast wünschte er sich, Granger hätte Potter gestern nicht aufgehalten.

Vielleicht hätte ihn Potter dieses Mal ja tatsächlich umgebracht. Und er wurde nicht schlauer aus ihr. Er hatte geglaubt, Granger stünde auf Potters Seite – soweit das überhaupt noch jemand tat. Aber seit gestern war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Und heute hatte sie Goyle ihr Taschentuch gegeben. Noch eine seltsame Anwandlung.

Ihr Mitleid musste ja grenzenlos sein. Zuerst half sie ihm, dann Goyle. Wie ironisch es war. Granger würde besser daran tun, ihn und den Rest der Slytherins zu hassen, wenn sie mit Potter befreundet sein wollte.

Und gerade als sich Draco fragte, wie lange sie wohl auf Snape würden warten müssen, der mit seinem Krückstock wohl noch länger als Filch brauchen würde, apparierte der Schulleiter in sein Sichtfeld. Draco zuckte zurück, denn er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass im Schloss appariert wurde. Und ungerechterweise schien es diese Ausnahme nur für Snape zu geben.

Auch Granger war erschrocken an die Wand zurückgewichen.

„Dann wollen wir mal", begann Snape schlecht gelaunt, ohne jede Form der Begrüßung. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben den Aushang bemerkt?", fuhr er fort, während er mit dem Zauberstab vor der hohen Wand eine Formel beschrieb, und eine uralte Tür aus dem Stein schmolz. Er öffnete sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck, und im Innern des Turmzimmer schlugen geweckte Tauben hastig mit den Flügeln, verschwanden durch die zugigen Ritzen des Turms, und Snape zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den ausgebrannten kleinen Kamin, in der Rundung des Turms.

Das Feuerholz regenerierte sich, und Draco war heilfroh, dass es so etwas wie Hitze hier drin gab, denn es war verflucht kalt.

„Sie werden den Erstklässlern eine Stunde lang jeden Montag beibringen, was es heißt, sich freundlich zu duellieren. Und das werden Sie tun, bis ich sage, dass es genug ist", schloss er unfreundlich. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen ein breiter Tisch und zwei Stühle im leeren Turmzimmer, dass sehr hoch nach oben wuchs. Die Fenster waren im oberen Bereich des Turms in der Runde eingelassen. Unerreichbar, ohne einen Blick nach draußen zu gewähren.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker erschien exakt ein Exemplar jedes Buches auf dem Tisch. Sie sahen etwas anders aus als seine Exemplare. Wahrscheinlich magisch gegen Kopierzauber geschützt, vermutete er dumpf.

„Mit dem _Revalo_ -Zauber erscheint die Tür", erläuterte er demonstrierend. „Sie ist verbunden mit Ihrer Unterschrift auf dem Pergament", fuhr er fort. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien die Tür und ebenfalls ein langes Pergament auf der Innenseite des Turms. „Sie werden sich dort eintragen, wann immer sie den Raum verlassen oder betreten, ansonsten bleibt die Tür verschlossen. Halten Sie Ihre Zeiten nicht ein, verlängere ich die Strafe bis hin zu Ihren Prüfungen. Gerne können Sie länger bleiben. Die Bücher werden nicht aus dem Raum entfernt", ergänzte er abschließend.

„Wir können zu getrennten Zeiten kommen?", vergewisserte sich Granger jetzt hoffnungsvoll, und Snape betrachtete sie über seine lange Nase hinweg.

„Sie können tun und lassen, was Sie wollen, Miss Granger, solange Sie sich mindestens drei Stunden am Stück jeden Tag in diesem Raum aufhalten. Wenn ich mir allerdings Ihren und Mr. Malfoys recht vollen Stundenplan ansehe, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie gerne Nachtschichten einschieben möchten, nur um sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen", fuhr er gelassen fort.

Und wahrscheinlich stimmte es. Draco zumindest hatte oft bis in den Nachmittag hinein Unterricht, und wenn er nicht aß oder Quidditchtraining hatte, patroullierte er das Schloss. Keine Ahnung, wann Granger vorhatte, hier aufzutauchen, aber er würde es nach dem Unterricht tun. Vor allem hatte er kein besonderes Interesse hier nachts zu hocken, nur um Granger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sein Leben bot keinen Platz mehr für den Luxus, ehemalige Feinde zu meiden.

Und er hatte Respekt vor der Legende des Südturms. Nachts wollte er hier garantiert nicht sein! Zu viele Geister.

„Was ist mit den Wochenenden?", wollte Granger sofort wissen, und Snapes Lächeln war erbarmungslos.

„Wenn ich jeden Tag sage, Miss Granger, dann meine ich jeden Tag", schloss er mit Bedacht. „Ihnen ist der Sinn und Zweck einer Strafe bewusst?", vergewisserte er sich nachsichtig. Granger nickte halbherzig, ernsthaft schockiert darüber, dass sie auch am Wochenende hier auftauchen mussten. „Im Rahmen Ihrer Strafe informiere ich Sie hier und jetzt, dass sie Bibliotheksverbot haben." Und jetzt konnte Granger wohl nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Was?", entkam es ihr schockiert. „Aber Professor, Sir, ich kann nicht-"

„-wenn Sie ein Buch benötigen, lassen Sie Professor McGonagall eine Nachricht zukommen. Sie wird sich dann darum kümmern, Miss Granger", erwiderte er mit stechendem Blick, und Granger verstummte abrupt. „Das Buch wird anschließend hier auftauchen. An diesem Tisch. Und es wird ebenfalls nicht von Ihnen oder Mr. Malfoy entfernt."

„Und was ist, wenn…" Sie unterbrach sich, ein wenig beschämt.

„Ja?", wollte Snape mit versiegender Geduld wissen.

„Nun, wenn… einer von uns innerhalb der drei Stunden… eine Toilette aufsuchen muss?", rang sie sich peinlich berührt ab, und Draco war fasziniert, wie viele Fragen Granger stellen konnte.

„Das hier ist nicht Askaban, Miss Granger, und ich würde es doch sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie sich davon abhalten könnten, sich gegen die Turmwände zu erleichtern", stellte Snape mit so offensichtlicher Ablehnung und Unglauben klar, dass Granger die Röte in die Wangen kroch. „Sie rufen die Tür, Sie tragen sich aus. Sie kommen wieder, Sie tragen sich ein. Kein schweres Konzept, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Snape säuerlich, und Granger schwieg. „Allerdings nehme ich überdies an, dass Sie beide noch so jung sind, dass Sie menschliche Bedürfnisse länger als drei Stunden unterdrücken können?" Draco beobachtete, wie Granger langsam immer röter wurde.

„Es ist…- ich wollte es nur für den Fall wissen, Sir…", sagte sie hastig, während ihre Wangen mittlerweile krebsrot geworden waren.

„Haben Sie sonst noch eine Frage, oder können Sie Ihre Lernzeit nun antreten?"

„Ich habe keine Uhr", sagte sie plötzlich. Und dieses Mal schwang Snape den Zauberstab deutlich gereizter, und an der Turmwand erschien ein Ziffernblatt aus feinem, weißem Rauch. Es zeigte die aktuelle Zeit, und stumm lief der Sekundenzeiger weiter.

„Nicht, dass Sie nicht zu solch einem Zauber in der Lage wären", bemerkte Snape mit letzter Abschätzung in der Stimme. Draco verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, auch wenn er Granger gerade ziemlich lächerlich fand.

Snape betrachtete Granger noch einen weiteren Moment lang, bis er sich wohl sicher war, dass sie endlich ihren Mund halten würde.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Zeit", verabschiedete sich Snape eisig und apparierte aus dem Turmzimmer. Die Tür verschmolz erneut mit der Wand, und er und Granger waren gefangen in einem runden, hohen Zimmer, ganz aus Stein, mehrere Stockwerke über dem Leben in Hogwarts.

Das Feuer brannte höher und langsam kroch die Wärme in die Kälte des Turms. Vielleicht hatte sie Klaustrophobie, überlegte er dumpf. Das würde ihre Panik zumindest irgendwie erklären. Sie würdigte ihn mit keinem Blick mehr, als wäre alles seine Schuld.

Aus ihrer Schultasche zog sie nun Pergamentblätter und Federn und setzte sich ans äußere Ende des Tischs. Draco griff sich das Zaubertränkebuch und rückte seinen Stuhl direkt vor den Kamin, bevor er sich setzte, sich stöhnend streckte und die Wärme auf seinen lädierten Körper wirken ließ.

Grangers Feder kratzte mittlerweile wütend über das Pergament, nachdem sie das Verwandlungsbuch vor sich aufgestellt hatte und dahinter verschwunden war.

Er konnte sich ihrer Wut nicht annehmen, denn gerade war es viel zu bequem vor dem Feuer. Gähnend schlug er das Buch auf und las halbherzig die vielen Worte, während er die Stille genoss. Hier würde er weder von Potter noch von Zabini Stress bekommen. Alles, was Draco wollte, war ein wenig Ruhe.


	6. Chapter 6

5\. The Golden Trio

 _„_ _What appeared to be fine golden chains wove around the pictures,_

 _linking them together, but after examining them for a minute or so,_

 _Harry realized that the chains were actually one word,_

 _repeated a thousand times in golden ink:_

 _friends. . . friends . . . friends . . ._ _"_

 ** _Harry Potter – Deathly Hallows_**

Der Morgen warf fahles Licht durch die Ritzen der hellen Vorhänge in den Krankenflügel. Alles war noch still und es roch nach Desinfektion und Schwefelzaubern. Die Betten standen unbenutzt nebeneinander. Alle waren mit frisch gestärkten, weißen Lagen bezogen. Sie waren alle leer, bis auf eines. Im äußersten Bett neben den Fenstern lag Harry.

Das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert und schien weiterhin in Weltuntergangsstimmung zu sein. Ab und an hörte sie die Tropfen draußen gegen die Scheibe klopfen.

Scheu und unentschlossen lehnte Hermine an der Wand neben dem Krankenbett, den Blick ernst auf Harrys schlafenden Körper geheftet. Er trug einen der Schlafanzüge des Krankenflügels. Madame Pomfrey hatte Harrys offene Wunden geheilt. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er atmete in tiefen Zügen. Auf seiner Stirn prangte ein Bluterguss und ein sanfter dunkler Schimmer lag noch um seinen Nasenrücken. Die Haare waren aus seiner Stirn gefallen, und die feine blitzförmige Narbe schien auf seinen blassen Zügen noch deutlicher hervorzutreten. Seine Arme lagen neben ihm auf der Decke. An seinen Fingern erkannte Hermine auch unzählige geheilte Schnitte und einige Schwellungen.

Es war das schlechte Gewissen, was sie auch heute sehr früh hatte wach werden lassen. Sie hatte vor dem Frühstück noch nach ihm sehen wollen, denn er war gestern Abend auch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Scheinbar hielt ihn Snape mit Absicht länger im Krankenflügel gefangen, nahm Hermine an. Snape nutzte die Chance, dass Harry sich nicht noch mehr Ärger einhandeln konnte, wenn er ans Bett gefesselt war. Hermine verstand.

Ihr Gewissen hatte über ihre Wut gesiegt. Letztendlich. Denn letztendlich waren sie immer noch Harry und Hermine. Egal, wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sein mochten.

Während der Lernzeit gestern war sie so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie viel nachgedacht hatte. Sie nahm an, sie und Malfoy hatten die Strafe wohl verdient.

Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch lagen seine Brille und sein Zauberstab.

Merlin. Seine Brille und sein Zauberstab waren wohl fast schon so etwas wie ein Markenzeichen, nahm sie dumpf an. Harry spiegelte sich in den wohl frisch polierten runden Gläsern seiner Brille wieder, und sie erinnerte sich an den ersten Tag im Hogwarts Express, als sie seine Brille repariert hatte. Wer hatte wohl seine Brille hergebracht, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich. Nach zwölf Stunden versagte der Linsenzauber, den Harry benutzte. Hermine fehlte die Brille sehr. Wahrscheinlich war es dieselbe Art von Eitelkeit, die ihn nun auch seine Narbe unter seinen Haaren verstecken ließ. Und sie glaubte, nur deshalb hatte er sich die Haare überhaupt wachsen lassen.

Die guten Zeiten kamen ihr lange her vor. Viel zu lange, als dass man sich noch erinnern konnte, aber sie erinnerte sich. Sie erinnerte sich an alles.

Leise seufzte sie, als sie den Kopf gegen den Wand lehnte. Er wirkte so ruhig. So sorglos, wenn er schlief. Fast war es unvorstellbar, dass dies der Mann war, mit dem sie ein Jahr in einem Zelt verbracht hatte. Der Mann, der sie zum Sieg geführt hatte.

Und langsam kam Hermine zu dem Schluss, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kehren. Langsam war sie sich sicher, dass sie alle besser dran gewesen wären, wären sie nicht wiedergekommen.

Vielleicht war es diese Schule, die sie zerstörte. Hermine hatte geglaubt, hier würden sie Ruhe finden, aber scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Nicht nur Harry lief neben der Spur. Sie war scheinbar auf ihrem eigenen Pfad der Zerstörung, ging ihr nachdenklich auf.

Sie horchte erschrocken auf, als sie Schritte vernahm. War es Madame Pomfrey? Aber die Schritte näherten sich von draußen, stellte sie fest. Und sie stand reglos an der Wand, als tatsächlich Ron den Krankenflügel betrat.

Verblüfft erkannte er sie ebenfalls.

Ihre Lippen teilten sich in stummer Verwunderung. Scherte es ihn doch? Kam er ebenfalls hier her wie sie, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte? Weil sie eben doch Freunde waren? Unentschlossen hatte er vor dem Bett innegehalten, hob sachte die Hand zu einem halbherzigen Gruß, und sie sah, er hatte Pergamentblätter in der Hand – und ihr Abzeichen an der Brust.

Es stach unangenehm, zu sehen, dass sich Ron langsam aber sicher in den besseren Schulsprecherkandidaten verwandelte. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihr jemals jemand diese Position würde streitig machen können, wenn sie ehrlich war. Nicht mal, als sie das Jahr über unterwegs gewesen waren. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass in diesem Jahr niemand Schulsprecherin geworden war, weil sie nicht hier gewesen war, um den Titel anzunehmen.

Verrückt, aber das hatte sie gedacht.

Ron schien sich gehalten zu sehen, sein Auftauchen zu erklären.

„Hausaufgaben", flüsterte er tonlos, hob die Pergamentblätter und umrundete Harrys Bett, um die Zettel lautlos auf seinen Nachttisch zu legen. Es war nett, dass er Harry die Hausaufgaben brachte, war ihre erste natürlich Eingebung zu dieser Geste. Und fast lächelte sie, denn es zeigte, dass Ron doch ein Herz besaß.

Dann jedoch sank diese Information tiefer.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wieso hatte Ron sie nicht gestern schon gebracht? Als Harry wach war? Und sie fasste Ron näher ins Auge. Wie er versuchte, kein Geräusch zu machen, wie er mucksmäuschenstill von Harrys Bett zurückwich, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen.

Und Hermine begriff, es war keine nette Geste.

Wahrscheinlich war Ron als Schulsprecher von McGonagall dazu verpflichtet worden, Harry die Hausaufgaben überhaupt zu bringen, überlegte sie, und ihre Mundwinkel sanken schließlich.

„Ron", wollte Hermine ihn aufhalten, aber mit einer nächsten unverbindlichen Geste auf die nichtvorhandene Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, verabschiedete sich Ron von ihr.

Was sollte das bedeuten?! Er hatte keine Zeit mehr? Er hatte besseres zu tun? Er musste woanders sein?

Und Hermine verließ ihren Platz an der Wand. Und fast bereute sie, dass Harry nicht wach war. Dass sie es schafften, um einander herumzumanövrieren, ohne dass sie miteinander irgendeinen zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt hatten.

Schweren Herzens folgte sie Ron, denn sie nahm an, wäre Harry wach, wäre er nicht erfreut, sie neben seinem Bett zu entdecken. Auf dem Flur hatte sie ihn eingeholt.

„Ron!", wiederholte sie, und fast war sie überrascht, dass er tatsächlich stehen blieb. Fast rannte sie in ihn hinein.

„Was, Hermine?", wollte er beinahe schroff von ihr wissen, als er sich zu ihr umwandte.

„Hast du… hast du gestern nach ihm gesehen?", wollte sie schließlich wissen, denn vielleicht tat sie ihm ja unrecht. Vielleicht war Ron gestern hier gewesen. Aber sein Ausdruck blieb verschlossen.

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie konnte ihn schon gar nicht mehr erkennen. Was war nur passiert. Harry lag seit zwei Tagen im Krankenflügel, und Ron hatte nicht nach ihm gesehen. Konnten Freundschaften einfach so enden? Scheinbar schon. „Ich muss runter", verabschiedete er sich kurz angebunden von ihr, und sie antwortete, ehe sie nachgedacht hatte.

„Warten Dean und Seamus auf dich?", vermutete sie bitter, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich beinahe unter ihren anklagenden Worten. Wahrscheinlich wartete Beatrice auch auf ihn. Aber es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er ihr antwortete.

„Ja", bestätigte er schließlich nur ihre Worte. Sie spürte wieder die bekannte Wut und die Ohnmacht, die dieses Thema immer wieder in ihr hervorrief. Und leise Eifersucht nagte an ihr, wenn sie auch nur zweitrangig unter ihren Gefühlen existierte; auch wenn er nicht bestätigte, dass er zu Beatrice wollte. Das Gefühl war da.

„Harry und ich-" Aber dieses Mal unterbrach Ron sie zornig.

„-Harry und du?", wiederholte er gepresst, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Es gibt kein ‚Harry und du', Hermine!", fuhr er sie an. „Erzähl mir nichts von Freundschaft! Du hast ihn doch hier hin geflucht. Und ich bin sicher, er hat es verdient", schloss Ron bitter, auf ihren entrüsteten Blick hin. „Wach endlich auf!", sagte er jetzt, mit mehr Nachdruck. „Harry ist nicht mehr dein Freund! Harry hat keine Freunde mehr!"

Zornig sah er auf sie hinab, und Hermine konnte nur flacher atmen, konnte nicht fassen, dass Ron so sprach.

„Er braucht Hilfe", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Aber ganz sicher, tut er das!", lachte Ron boshaft. „Aber nicht meine", schloss er und fasste sie noch einmal ins Auge. „Und deine auch nicht." Und dann wandte er sich um, angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ron!", rief sie ihm heiser nach, aber er wandte sich nicht mehr um. Eine Träne rann aus ihrem Augenwinkel, und schon war er verschwunden. Sie hörte nur noch seine schnellen Schritte auf der Steintreppe, ehe auch diese in den Weiten des Schlosses verklangen.

Zornig wischte sie sich die Träne von der Wange. Ron irrte sich. So wie sich dumme Jungen eben irrten, wenn sie verletzt und stolz waren.

Er war bereits da, als sie durch die frisch erschienene Tür den Südturm betrat. Sein Blick hob sich wohl eher aus Gewohnheit, nicht um sie zu begrüßen oder um etwas anderes zu sagen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und wusste auch nichts zu sagen. Was sollten sie auch reden? Sie waren keine Freunde und hatten nichts gemein, außer ihrem Abzeichen (was sie zurzeit nicht einmal trugen) und der Tatsache, dass sie Harry in den Krankenflügel befördert hatten. Sie trug sich stoisch in die lange, noch sehr leere Liste ein, die kurz darauf wieder verschwand.

Er saß am Tisch. Nicht am Kamin. Und wohl oder übel würden sie nun nebeneinander lernen müssen. Still setzte sie sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihn. Er hatte sein Gesicht auf seine Hand gestützt, während er für Zaubertränke eine Zutatenliste studierte.

Mühsam zwang sie ihre Gedanken dazu, sich auf die Schulfächer zu konzentrieren. Sie war immer noch aufgewühlt nach ihrem Treffen mit Ron heute Morgen. Sie hatte nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und auch nicht mit Ginny. Neben Malfoy zu sitzen erinnerte sie unwillkürlich an Ron und Beatrice Bones, die in der Bibliothek nebeneinander saßen und Vertraulichkeiten austauschten. Wirr schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte darüber gar nicht mehr nachdenken. Auch nahm sie nicht an, dass sie letztendlich irgendwelche Vertraulichkeiten mit Malfoy austauschen würde.

Lustlos notierte sie sich die Zauber, die McGonagall als besonders wichtig empfohlen hatte, aber es war eben nicht wie in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wann immer sich Malfoy neben ihr streckte oder das Fach wechselte, schreckte Hermine innerlich aus ihren Gedanken, denn sie war sich seiner fremden Anwesenheit extrem bewusst. Sein Geruch war fremd, seine Geräusche waren fremd, sein ganzer Körper, seine Erscheinung waren fremd für sie.

Und für so viel Fremdheit fand sie den Tisch, an dem sie saßen, entschieden zu klein. Er war Linkshänder, fiel ihr überflüssigerweise auf. Und er trug einen schweren, silbernen Ring auf seinem linken Zeigefinger. Es schien ein Siegelring zu sein. Ein Drache zeichnete sich abstrakt auf dem Siegel ab. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Sie durchschaute Snapes Absicht hinter dieser Strafe nicht, aber höchstwahrscheinlich verfolgte Snape auch keinen tieferen Sinn hinter seinen Sanktionen.

Malfoy hatte wohl den Inhalt seiner Tasche auf dem Tisch entleert, denn sie erkannte leere Tintenfässer, verbogene Federn, Schnipsel von altem Pergament und persönliche Briefe hinter seinen Schulsachen liegen. Ab und an glitt ihr Blick über sein Chaos, und sie erkannte einen verknitterten Brief von Gringotts, von seinem Zuhause, von anderen Behörden, und sie kaute abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie darüber nachdachte, was die Slytherins zurzeit durchmachten.

Müßig starrte sie dann auf ihr halbleeres Pergament hinab und wusste, heute würde sie nicht viel zu Papier bringen, wenn sie sich so ablenken ließ. Es war ihr schon immer schwer gefallen, mit Ginny zu lernen. Dass Malfoy neben ihr saß, machte es nicht einfacher. Sie lernte auch sehr gerne in ihrem Schlafsaal, wenn niemand da war. Dort sprach sie die Formeln laut nach, konnte sich besser konzentrieren, und jetzt war sie wie gelähmt neben ihm.

Vielleicht barg es eine gewisse Faszination. Slytherins waren Fremdkörper für die Gryffindors in jedem möglichen Sinn. Und ehrlich gesagt war Hermine ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Malfoy keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Unauffällig musterte sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war die Anwesenheit von Jungen gewohnt, hatte sie doch sechs Jahre lang nahezu ausschließlich in Harrys und Rons Anwesenheit gelebt, von den Ferien abgesehen. Und Malfoys Konzentration wirkte auf den zweiten Blick allerdings doch ein wenig aufgesetzt, wenn sie ihn näher betrachtete. Sein Blick glitt ab und an über die zerknitterten Briefe, die vor ihm lagen, vielleicht, ohne dass er es bewusst merkte.

Und sie nahm an, es ging um seinen Vater. Alle Slytherins verloren ihre Väter nach und nach. Es war ein schrecklicher Gedanke, und Hermines Wissen nach hatte Lucius aber eine weitaus bedeutendere Rolle gespielt, als Algernone Goyle, dessen Tod im _Tagespropheten_ erwähnt worden war. Sie unterstellte dem neuen Minister, dass er nicht mehr lange zögern würde, Lucius Malfoy zu inhaftieren.

Das Schulleben kam ihr so banal vor. Sie fühlte sich erwachsener, als sie es wohl eigentlich in diesem Alter zu sein hatten. Es war so sinnlos, Strafen abzusitzen, während in der echten Welt, Menschen wie am Fließband nach Askaban transportiert wurden. Was für eine falsche Sicherheit Hogwarts doch vermittelte, dachte sie unwillkürlich, und sein grauer Blick gefror plötzlich. Sie senkte den Kopf mit klopfendem Herzen zurück auf ihre Notizen, ehe er den Blick in ihre Richtung wandte. Sie hatte gestarrt und spürte nun seinen Blick auf sich. Kurz biss sie sich angespannt auf die Unterlippe, während sie ihre gesamte Konzentration auf den Stoff vor sich richtete.

Es war schließlich Malfoy, der sich erhob. Vielleicht hatte er genug von ihrem Gestarre. Sie spürte bereits die leichte Hitze in den Wangen. Merlin, er musste noch denken, sie hätte Interesse daran, ihn anzusehen. Allerdings folgte ihm ihr Blick, egal, wie sehr sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er beschritt langsame Runden im Turm und übte die Zauber für Zauberkunst stumm. Es gelang ihm nicht auf Anhieb, und dem Funkenschub am Ende der Übung fehlte die Finesse, und lästigerweise wusste sie sogar, warum.

Mit aller Macht zwang sie den Blick hinab auf ihre armen drei Zeilen, die sie geschrieben hatte, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er versuchte, die Übung mit mehr Gewalt zu schaffen, was sich natürlich schlechter auf den Zauber auswirkte. Er drehte das Handgelenk am Ende nicht.

Sag es ihm einfach.

Nein, sag es einfach nicht. Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Hermine, und lass ihn machen.

Sag es ihm doch einfach. ‚Du musst das Handgelenk am Ende nach innen drehen.' Es waren nicht viele Worte. Sie konnte es einfach eben sagen!

Ahrg. Sie schloss entnervt die Augen über sich selbst und ihre unfassbar nervigen Gedanken. Anstatt dass sie sich trotzig der Strafe fügte, Snape hasste und nicht zu Rande kam, machte sie sich jetzt auch noch Gedanken, wie sie Malfoy besser helfen konnte! Unfassbar! Sie war vielleicht tatsächlich ein blöder Streber, der nicht einmal vor einem Slytherin Halt machte. Sie war eine blöde Gryffindor, die sich ihrer Strafe auch noch genügsam fügte!

Er machte sie wahnsinnig, als er auch noch unterdrückt fluchte!

Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich, so dass er zusammenzuckte, als die Stuhlbeine über den Stein kratzten. Sie kam mit wenigen Schritten auf ihn zu und zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab.

„So", sagte sie gepresst, schwang den Zauberstab, sprach die Formel stumm, drehte das Handgelenk nach innen, und ein perfekter Funkensturm schloss im Halbkreis den Zauber ab.

Er sah sie entsprechend an. Ja, fein. Sie konnte es eben nicht mit ansehen, wie er sich abmühte und zu keinem Ergebnis kam. Merlin, sollte man sie doch verhaften!

Und es verging eine kleine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der sie die Röte nun deutlich in ihren Wangen spüren konnte, während er sie ansah.

Und kurz dachte sie, er würde wütend werden. Kurz schien er darüber sogar nachzudenken. In seinen Augen glaubte sie kurz die Beschämung über ihre Verbesserung blitzen zu sehen, aber bevor es gänzlich unerträglich wurde, sank seine Angriffshaltung, und mit gewisser Nachsicht im Blick, wiederholte er die Übung, wie sie es gezeigt hatte. Ihm fehlte noch immer der Schwung.

„Dreh das Handgelenk mehr", erläuterte sie kleinlaut. „Ich dachte, ihr Reinblüter lernt Zaubern mit der Muttermilch?", ergänzte sie still, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Tun wir", erwiderte er konzentriert, wiederholte die Übung und diesmal ähnelten sich die Zauber. Zwar schien er nicht wirklich den Sinn für den gekonnten Abschluss einer Formel zu haben, aber Hermine war aufgefallen, dass eher die Mädchen einen Zauber in Perfektion ausführten. Männer beschränkten sich eher auf Praktikabilität. „Aber ich bin unbegabt", schloss er und sein Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand.

Wieder ein Blick. Wieder unangenehme Stille. Und letztendlich wünschte sie sich, dass sie einfach still und starr sitzen geblieben wäre, auch wenn sich ihre streberhaften Fußnägel aufrollten, wenn sie jemanden helfen konnte, weil sie es eben einfach besser wusste. Sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ein Slytherin zugab, dass er unbegabt war, und Hermine ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf, und sprach, ohne wirklich nachzudenken.

„Bist du nicht." Hastig beeilte sie sich, weiterzusprechen, denn sein Blick vertiefte sich. „Es braucht bloß Übung", ergänzte sie nachdrücklich, und dachte fast wehmütig an die Zeit zurück, als sie alle Drittklässler gewesen waren und sich gegenseitig beleidigt hatten – einfach aus Spaß. Einfach, weil man es in verschiedenen Häusern so tat. Aber alleine, in einer quasi sehr neutralen Zone mit einem Slytherin, nach dem grausamen Krieg, fiel es ihr verdammt schwer, eine Gryffindor zu sein. Sie war jetzt gerade sie selbst. Die Grenzen waren so schamlos verwischt, dass sie die Häusertrennung kaum noch ernstnehmen konnte.

Und dieser Tag hier erinnerte sie schmerzlich an die vergangenen Jahre. Wie sie Harry und Ron stets und ständig geholfen hatte.

Unbeholfen schien er sich am Nacken zu kratzen, ehe er sie direkt ansah. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass die Uhr an der Wand fünf zeigte. Sie mussten noch eine Stunde hier sein. Dann gab es Abendessen.

„Wir sollten den Unterricht planen", bemerkte er recht emotionslos und riss sie aus ihren nervösen Gedanken. Er schritt zum Tisch zurück, zog ein leeres Pergament aus seinem Stapel, und sie beobachtete ihn, wie er seinen Zopf löste, die längeren Haare mit den langen Fingern zurückkämmte und den Zopf neu band. Erneut fielen silberblonde Strähnen zurück in seine Augen und abwesend steckte er sie hinters Ohr. Er hob den Blick fast auffordernd, sie kam näher und setzte sich schließlich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Er begann zu schreiben und sie las mit. ‚Duellierunterricht – Einführung', stand dort leserlich. Sein Schriftbild war nicht so unsauber wie ihres, stellte sie unbewusst fest. Aber nur Harry und Ron schrieben noch unordentlicher als sie. Malfoys Schrift erinnerte sie an Ginnys saubere Handschrift.

„Vielleicht Basis-Verteidigungen?", schlug sie vor, und er bewegte die Feder nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. „Expelliarmus, den Abwehrfluch, das Schutzschild? All diese Sachen?", fuhr sie fort, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf, schrieb die Zauber nieder.

„Das füllt keine endlosen Stunden", sagte er dann nachdenklich. Das wusste sie auch. Merlin, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was man mit einem Haufen Erstklässlern machen sollte, die allesamt sowieso nichts lernen würden.

„Wir brauchen was Anschauliches, damit sie auch zuhören", schloss er schließlich, und sie hörte seiner Stimme eine seltsame Müdigkeit an. „Am besten bilden wir Paare", schien ihm aufzugehen. Ihr Blick hob sich.

„Wir unterrichten alle Häuser zusammen, also bilden wir geschlechtlich gemischte Paare!", ging sie nickend auf seine Worte ein. „Und häuserverschieden!", ergänzte sie, ein wenig grimmig.

„Du willst die Erstklässler gerne bestrafen, hm?", wollte er spöttisch von ihr wissen. Sie ging auf seine Worte nicht ein. Es würde damit immerhin eine Menge Zeit draufgehen, denn die Erstklässler brauchten immer ewig, um irgendetwas zu machen, geschweige denn, sich in Paare einzuteilen.

„Jeder hat seinen festen Partner und muss lernen, sich mit diesem zu verstehen, ob er will oder nicht", sagte sie leidglich, und er schrieb die Planung nieder.

„Wir könnten bestimmt auch ganze Monate damit zubringen, ihnen den Patronus-Zauber im Ansatz beizubringen", fuhr sie gedankenverloren fort und erinnerte sich, wie lange es sie gekostet hatte, den Patronus zu lernen. Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Denkannichnicht", entgegnete er unwirsch. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" Sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden. Dann räusperte er sich lauter.

„Diesen Zauber beherrsche ich nicht", gab er dann offen zu, und sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Malfoy ihn ja nicht im Rahmen von Dumbledores Armee gelernt haben konnte. Es war allerdings auch ein sehr schwerer Zauber und fast glaubte sie ohnehin nicht, dass Malfoy fähig war, ihn überhaupt zu lernen.

„Ich könnte es dir-"

Aber sie unterbrach sich abrupt.

Sie könnte was…?

Sich noch weiter von ihren Freunden entfernen und ihre Zeit mit Malfoy verbringen, um ihm komplizierte Zauber zu zeigen?

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick. Und mochten die Grenzen auch mit der Zeit mehr und mehr verwischen, bis sie irgendwann wohl verschwinden würden – sie nahm nicht an, dass Harry oder Ron begeistert über diese neue Verbindung wären. Es war vielleicht albern in diesen Bahnen zu denken, überlegte sie, denn Ron beschäftigte sich mit anderen Menschen – und Harry? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde. Aber die Tatsache, dass Malfoy handzahm war, sie nicht mehr beleidigte, reichte nicht wirklich aus, um zu vergessen, dass sein Name noch immer Probleme mit sich brachte.

Sie glaubte, er lernte seine bittere Lektion, kassierte die Strafe persönlich und direkt Zuhause dafür, dass seine Familie Voldemort so nahe gestanden hatte, und in Hogwarts hatte er es bestimmt nicht leichter, denn mehr als die Hälfte der Schülerschaft hielt ihn für zu dumm, um Schulsprecher zu sein.

Sie mit eingenommen, wenn sie ehrlich war. Er war nicht Blaise Zabini. Und sie hatte ja gesehen, dass Blaise auch nicht mehr mit ihm sprach. Sie wäre auch ziemlich sauer, hätte Lavender das Schulsprecherabzeichen anstatt ihrer erhalten. Sie wusste nicht, ob der Vergleich hinkte, aber sie wusste, Malfoy war aus vielen Gründen ungeeignet, die oberste Schülervertretung zu sein. Immerhin hatte er sich schon dutzende Male mit Harry geprügelt.

Sie glaubte sogar, würde sie sich nicht tatsächlich ihren dämlichen Pflichten hingeben, dann würden sich Harry und Malfoy tatsächlich noch gegenseitig umbringen.

Und sie wusste nicht einmal wirklich, warum. Zumindest warum es jetzt noch so war. Harry hatte Malfoy nie leiden können, weil er der Sohn eines Todessers war und sich gerne der Ideologie zugewandt hatte, einfach weil sein Vater wohl so entschied und Malfoy keine Lust gehabt hatte, selbst zu denken.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Hermine ihn nicht mochte. Es war der Grund, warum Malfoy ungeeignet war, irgendwen zu leiten oder anzuführen. Es war der Grund, weshalb sie sich niemals verstehen würden, nahm sie an. Weshalb sich niemals das Interesse oder die Idee in ihrem Innern formen würde, ihn näher kennenlernen zu wollen. Er hatte nichts an sich, was ihre Neugierde weckte. Er war faul und zu dumm gewesen, selbst zu denken.

Und jetzt hatte er eben Pech. Jetzt wurde seine Familie für diese Dummheit bestraft.

Und fast brachte sie sein plötzliches Lächeln durcheinander. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Keine Sorge, Granger", sprach seine Stimme dann ruhig, und sanfter Spott legte sich auf seine ebenmäßigen Züge, die er wohl nur jahrzehntelanger strenger Selektion und vermeintlich edlen Reinblütergenen zu verdanken hatte. „Wir müssen hier nicht gegenseitig unsere Haare flechten und Pyjama-Partys veranstalten", bemerkte er, schlagfertiger, als sie es ihm ernsthaft zugetraut hatte. „Du darfst deine Gryffindor-Hilfsbereitschaft zügeln. Ich komme ohne dich zurecht", bemerkte er abschätzend, ehe er sich nahtlos wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte, als befände sie sich weit draußen im Gelände, und nicht einen halben Meter neben ihm.

Ihre Gesichtszüge spannten sich hart an und verbissen mahlten ihre Kiefer aufeinander.

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er es schaffte, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von ihrer Anwesenheit zu sein. Sie war sich nicht einmal völlig sicher, wie er es schaffte, dass sie sich auch noch bloßgestellt fühlte, weil sie tatsächlich nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als ihm zu helfen. Jetzt war sie auch noch sauer auf sich selbst. Namentlich deshalb, weil sie sich unnötigerweise schon wieder zurückgewiesen fühlte. Von Malfoy.

Nein, niemand brauchte nämlich ihre Hilfe.

Wirklich sehr kurz wog ihr Verstand die Möglichkeit ab, dass er ihr einen Gefallen hatte tun wollen, in dem er ihren halbgeäußerten Vorschlag, ihm etwas beizubringen abgelehnt hatte. Aber das zog sie nicht wirklich in Erwägung, denn er war ja überwiegend dumm.

Und das war er, weil er ihre Hilfe nicht wollte! Sie war die beste Nachhilfe, die er kriegen konnte.

Und manchmal hasste sie ihren Stolz, der sich so einfach verletzen ließ.

Am liebsten würde sie ihn beleidigen, um ihrem kindischen Trotz noch das i-Tüpfelchen oben drauf zu setzen. Sie musterte seine unfassbar hellen Haare mit grimmiger Abschätzung. Um seine Schläfe lag noch ein sanfter blauer Schimmer, der wohl nach der Heilung zurückgeblieben war, und alles Kindische fiel wieder von ihr ab.

Und mit stockendem Atem bemerkte sie wieder, wie sein Blick über dem Buch gefror.

„Suchst du irgendwas Bestimmtes?", wollte er aufmerksam von ihr wissen, ohne den Blick zu heben, und sie starrte hastig wieder hinab auf ihr halbleeres Pergament.

Merlin, sie brauchte wieder mehr Kontakt zu anderen Menschen. Diese Strafe bekam ihr nicht gut. Aber der Kampf in ihrem Innern – kindisch gegen erwachsen – fand ein Ende, und sie verdrehte für sich die Augen. Ohne ihn anzusehen, sprach sie.

„Ich kann dir den Patronus beibringen", informierte sie ihn gepresst, sauer auf sich selbst. Und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie sich seine Mundwinkel entsprechend hoben. „Wenn du das willst", ergänzte sie unwillig, ein wenig unsicher. „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir verdammt begabt bin", schloss sie, und hörte ihn letztendlich leise auflachen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich spöttisch und er wandte den Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie war sich nicht sicher, weshalb sie sauer war, aber dass er sie auslachte, machte es nicht besser. Merlin, wieso hielt sie nicht die Klappe?!

Sie sah ihn an, bereit, sich zu streiten.

„Zöpfe flechten auch, oder nur Nachhilfe?", wollte er gedehnt von ihr wissen, während das Lächeln noch an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte, und sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer entnervten Grimasse, und schüttelte böse den Kopf, ehe sie den Blick senkte.

„Vergiss es, Malfoy", knurrte sie. Er grinste noch immer, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Nervös wickelte sie sich eine Strähne um den Finger und verbrachte die nächste Stunde aktiv damit, ihn nicht mehr zu beachten.


	7. Chapter 7

After

6\. Not at Home

 _„_ _Far below these words. Maybe. Just maybe,_

 _I'll come home. Who am I,_

 _Darling to you, w_ _ho am I?"_

 ** _Ben Howard_**

Er tat kein Auge zu. Er war nicht gewöhnt, dass Betten weich waren, dass es nicht nach säuerlichem Moder stank, nach Feuchtigkeit, welche ein festes Bestandteil in den Zellenwänden war.

Er setzte sich auf, und auch die Ruhe war ihm unheimlich. Er hörte das Meer nicht, die harte Brandung, spürte nicht den Wind, der ihm kalt um die Nase wehte. Er hatte die Petroleumlampe entfacht. Er war müde, Merlin, war er müde. Aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass er nie wieder zurückmusste.

Er griff sich erneut das Buch, was er abends angefangen hatte zu lesen. Aber seine Augen hatten sich kaum auf die geschriebenen Worte konzentrieren können, denn seine Gedanken glitten ihm ständig ab. Er machte sich Sorgen um die nächsten Tage, um die Eingliederung, um die Leute, die ihn hassten.

Er war kaum alleine aus der Badewanne gekommen, aber selbst wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte, wäre er wohl niemals auf die Idee gekommen, nach Snape zu rufen. Er war noch nicht soweit, dass er aktiv daran dachte, dass er gar nicht mehr alleine war. In seinen Gedanken war er immer allein. Seine schwachen Muskeln waren überfordert gewesen, mit der entspannenden Wärme, und er hatte überwiegend gezittert, im heißen, duftenden Wasser. Seine Haare waren dankbar für die Wäsche gewesen, und seinen alten Wunden und Narben hatte die Hitze ebenfalls gut getan, aber seinem Geiste nicht besonders. Auch das Essen war das Unglaublichste gewesen, was er sich hatte erträumen können. Braten mit Kartoffeln und Soße, aber er hatte kaum zwei Bissen runterbekommen, denn sein Magen war es nicht gewöhnt.

Es schien, als stieße sein Körper dieses veränderte Leben ab, erlaubte es ihm einfach nicht. Snape war schweigsam gewesen, hatte ihn still gemustert, und es war unangenehm, zu wissen, dass man nicht willkommen war. Dass man das Badezimmer nutzte, am Tisch saß, in einem Gästezimmer schlief, bei einem Menschen, der all das eigentlich nicht wollte.

Er fragte sich, was Snape dazu veranlasst hatte, ein Herz zu haben. War jemand auf ihn zugetreten? Hatte er Gold dafür bekommen, ihn aufzunehmen? Aber wer sollte Interesse daran haben, Snape dafür zu bezahlen, ihn aufzunehmen? Er konnte sich niemanden vorstellen. Warum half ihm Snape? Obwohl es Draco mittlerweile fast lieber wäre, er wäre im Ministerium untergekommen, denn Snapes Kälte hatte etwas Unangenehmes an sich.

Draco legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch, wollte kaum berühren, was Snape ihm widerwillig anbot. Und er verließ die Wärme des Bettes. Selbst der Pyjama, den er trug, machte es ihm unheimlich schwer, zu entspannen. Seit Jahren kannte er nur die verwaschene orange Senffarbe der Gefangenenuniform. Der dunkelblaue Stoff machte ihn nervöser, als die dunklen Schatten es in seiner Zelle je getan hatten.

Kurzerhand setzte er sich auf den Boden und zog zumindest das Oberteil aus. Der Teppich war nicht allzu weich und er legte sich nieder, streckte sich auf dem Boden aus. Er ließ das Licht brennen, denn die neue Umgebung machte ihm Angst. Und irgendwann, als seine Augen müde wurden, an die fremde Decke zu starren, fiel er in einen unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.

…

„-Draco?"

Er zuckte zusammen, riss vor Angst die Augen auf, saß kerzengerade auf dem Boden, die Fäuste geballt, und blickte verwirrt empor. Snape stand vor ihm, etwas erschrocken über sein Erwachen, und Draco musste sich erst besinnen.

Wo…- wo war er?

Er sah sich um. Er lag auf dem Boden des Gästezimmers. Sonne schien durch das Fenster und blendete ihn. Er war in Snapes Haus in Surrey.

Er war nicht mehr in Askaban. Er hob die Hand, um das neue Licht abzuschirmen. Er hatte es vergessen. Richtiges Sonnenlicht.

„Du liegst auf dem Boden?", verließ es als berechnende Frage Snapes Mund, und Draco blinzelte verstört und war direkte Fragen an ihn, die eine Antwort forderten, einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. „Wieso schläfst du nicht im Bett?", folgte die nächste prüfende Frage, und für eine kurze Sekunde sah Draco, dass Snape seinen Oberkörper betrachtete. Richtig, er hatte das Oberteil ausgezogen. Ihm war es nicht unangenehm. Snape hingegen scheinbar schon. Wahrscheinlich wegen der unzähligen Narben.

Draco zuckte unverbindlich die Achseln. Zu mehr war er gerade nicht fähig. Er erhob sich, und kam sich hundert Jahre älter vor. Er merkte, wie sehr sein Rücken schmerzte. Wie sehr er sich gestern in der Wanne entspannt hatte. Es hatte direkte Auswirkungen auf seinen schlimmen Rücken gehabt. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen. Seine Haare hingen nun lang und sauber über seine Schultern. Das war etwas Neues. In Askaban hatte er sie mit losen Fäden seiner Uniform zusammen gebunden. Jetzt gerade musste er sie offen tragen und strich sie abwesend hinter seine Ohren. Die Gefangenen des Traktes, in dem er untergebracht gewesen war, bekamen keine Zwangspflege, keine Zwangshygiene, die einen Haarschnitt beinhaltete, eine Rasur oder überhaupt medizinische Versorgung gegen Asthma, Lungenentzündung oder was man sich sonst noch Nettes zuziehen konnte, in den eisigen Zellen.

„Geh ins Bad und komm frühstücken. Dann kümmern wir uns um die wichtigen Dinge", schlug Snape distanziert vor, unterbrach seine Gedanken und Draco betrachtete ihn, prägte sich sein Gesicht ein, denn es war für ihn so neu, aufzuwachen und in Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen zu sein. Auch wenn Snape dafür kein Verständnis hatte und ihn überwiegend ungeduldig betrachtete.

„Wichtige Dinge?", wiederholte er leise und rau, und Snape nickte langsam, als wäre er unglaublich schwer von Begriff. Was er wahrscheinlich auch war, überlegte er dumpf.

„Die Eingliederung? Es wird ohnehin schon schwer genug werden, jetzt wo das Ministerium sich querstellt", bemerkte er bitter, und er fuhr fort, ehe Draco eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte. „Aber du brauchst den Ausweis und… einen Haarschnitt", schloss Snape mit einem distanzierten Blick auf seine Haare. „Du siehst aus-" Snape beendete den Satz nicht. Musste er nicht. Draco wusste, wie er aussah. Er sah aus wie ein verwahrloster, unterernährter Untoter. Nicht, dass er das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, in den letzten siebzehn Jahren einen Spiegel vor sein Gesicht halten zu können, aber gestern hatte er bestimmt zwanzig Minuten nackt vor Snapes Spiegel gestanden, und den Blick nicht wenden können, wie bei einem besonders schlimmen Unfall.

Snape besaß eine Waage, und Draco konnte nur annehmen, dass hundertdreißig Pfund kein Idealgewicht für 1,90m darstellten. Er war ganz froh, dass seine ungepflegten Haare und der dichte Bart den Großteil seines Gesichts verbargen. Unmöglich konnte der Rest seines Gesichtes besser aussehen als sein Körper.

„In der Stadt?", vergewisserte sich Draco, wechselte das Thema mit wenigen Worten, und Snape nickte verständnislos.

„Sicher", sagte er nur. Das unwohle Gefühl in ihm verstärkte sich wieder. Snape atmete aus. „Wir haben leider keine Zeit für eine gemütliche, jahrelange Einfindung zurück in die Welt der Lebenden, Draco", sagte er ganz klar ablehnend. „Du hast Auflagen zu erfüllen, und niemand wird dir eine Gnadenfrist einräumen", ergänzte er scharf. „Niemand wird dir irgendwelche Gefallen tun." Draco spürte den Druck, der auf seinen Schultern ruhte, mit diesen Aussichten.

„Was… sind es für Auflagen?", wiederholte er dementsprechend, und Snape schien wieder gereizter zu werden. Draco erkannte auch an Snape typische Züge, die sich verstärkten, wenn man den größten Teil seines Lebens alleine mit sich selbst zubrachte. Snape schien ebenfalls nicht über ausgeprägte Sozialkompetenzen zu verfügen. Sie ergänzten sich in diesem Punkt seltsamerweise.

„Auflagen, die jeder Verbrecher erfüllen muss", erwiderte er kalt. „Du verfügst über kein Vermögen, Draco", erläuterte Snape scharf, als wüsste er es nicht. „Du stehst in der Pflicht, zu beweisen, dass du keinen weiteren Mord begehst", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort, während Dracos Stirn sich langsam runzelte. „Normale Bewährungsauflagen, Merlin noch mal. Du wirst beaufsichtigt werden, während du irgendeine unwürdige Arbeit vollrichtest. Und das einige Jahre lang." Dracos Blick senkte sich nachdenklich. „Was hast du gedacht? Dass du aus Askaban spazierst und das Ministerium dir vor Freude ein hübsches Herrenhaus baut und dir einen Zauberstab schenkt?" Snapes Stimme klang schroff, und sein Ausbruch veranlasste Draco, den Blick zu heben.

Und er hatte darauf nicht viel zu erwidern, denn entgegen Snapes Annahmen hatte sich Draco auf kein gutes Leben mehr eingerichtet. Jeder Tag würde so leer und bedeutungslos sein, wie es seit siebzehn Jahren der Fall war. Er hatte am Abgrund jeder Existenz gelebt und war persönlich schon durchaus froh darüber, dass er noch wusste, wie man eine Toilette benutzte, die nicht bloß ein Loch im Boden war. Aber diese Information behielt er für sich, denn Snape wirkte ohnehin äußerst geneigt, ihn lieber in einer Hundehütte im Garten unterzubringen, als sich mit ihm gezwungenermaßen sein Haus zu teilen.

Er hatte gelernt, dass es wichtig war, dass manche Dinge nicht rückgängig zu machen waren. Sie waren wichtig, damit man lernte. Das Böse hatte seine Daseinsberechtigung, ebenso wie das Gute. Es brachte ihm nichts, diese Dinge auszusprechen.

Er sagte nur eine Sache, ehe er mit steifem, erschöpftem Gang das Zimmer verließ.

„Ein Spaziergang war es nicht."

Wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass Snape ihn begleitete. Auch wenn er sich mit Snapes kalten und abschätzenden Blicken immer an die Haft erinnert fühlte. Aber Draco hatte kein Gold für die Kutschen und ihm mangelte es an kompetenten Umgangsformen.

Snape hatte ihm einen Umhang gegeben. Es war ein schwarzer Reiseumhang, und er hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie erreichten das Ministerium ohne Zwischenfälle. Es erfüllte ihn mit dumpfer Sorge, hierher zurückzukehren. Er trug Sachen von Snape, die ihm viel zu groß waren und entsprechend zu kurz. Und ehe Snape und er die öffentlichen, verrammelten Toiletten betraten, die sie nach unten ins Atrium spülen würden, hielt er inne. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er hierher würde zurückkehren können. Dass er noch am Leben wäre.

„Was?", wollte Snape ungeduldig wissen.

Draco hatte Aversionen gegenüber dem Ministerium entwickelt, die Snape und all die anderen natürlich nicht verstanden und niemals begreifen würden. Denn das Ministerium war verantwortlich für all das, was ihm widerfahren war. Und nein. Vielleicht war er nicht unschuldig. Bei Merlin, natürlich nicht, aber… auch wenn es keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn hatte, waren diese Gefühle tief in ihm verankert.

Er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und folgte Snape. Langsam, bedächtig. Angst überkam ihn, dass sie ihn gleich stellen würden, ihm eröffneten, es wäre ein Fehler passiert, und er würde zurück müssen. Zurück… nach Askaban.

Sie spülten sich hinab, und es strengte ihn an. Alles strengte ihn an. Jeder Schritt schmerzte ihn wie tausend Flüche, und das Leben…- dieses unbekümmerte Leben der unzähligen Leute, die das Glück hatten, nicht geächtet und ausgestoßen zu sein. Es ermüdete ihn.

Und aus dem Kaminrost betraten sie das Atrium. Draco hatte es kleiner in Erinnerung. Sein Kopf legte sich in den Nacken, betrachtete die magischen, glasverkleideten Wände, die vielen Emporen und Stockwerke, die Aufzüge, die Menschen in teuren Anzügen, die sprichwörtliche Selbstgerechtigkeit, die jedem ins falsche Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Komm", befahl Snape knapp, schien ungerne stehen zu bleiben, und Draco folgte. Befehlen folgte er blind. Noch immer.

„Wir müssen in den dritten Stock", informierte er ihn nur, aber Draco bemerkte, die beiden Beamten, die mit schnellen Schritten näher kamen. Er wappnete sich, so wie er es gewohnt war. Und kurz gefror etwas in ihm. Er kannte sie.

Declan und Arwish. Zwei Externe. Zwei widerliche Männer, die er nur zu gut kennengelernt hatte. Seine Fäuste ballten sich unwillkürlich, sein Körper spannte sich an. Snape bemerkte es.

„Sieh mal einer an", bemerkte Declan mit einem freudlosen gelbzähnigen Grinsen und bedachte ihn mit reinem Abscheu. Er kam näher und Dracos Atem flachte ab. Sein Blick war teuflisch und mitleidslos. Was dieser Mann von ihm hielt, war Draco gleichgültig, aber die Erinnerung an die Qualen, die er durch die Hand dieses Mannes erlitten hatte, waren ihm ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, und würden dort für immer verankert bleiben, bis er endlich sterben konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn, wandte sich Declan an Snape. „Mr. Snape, wir wissen es zu schätzen, dass Sie diese Längen gehen, aber Malfoy hier kann genauso gut in Ministeriumsverwahrung kommen. Wir hätten schon unseren Spaß, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Declan direkt an ihn, mit einem mörderischen Versprechen auf den Lippen, begleitet von einem widerlichen Grinsen. Und seine Feindseligkeit entging nicht einmal Snape.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", bemerkte Snape nur recht kühl.

„Wann immer Sie Ihre Meinung ändern", bot Declan ihm mit falscher Freundlichkeit an, und Draco begriff, die beiden Beamten waren dazu da, ihnen Geleitschutz zu bieten. „Vielleicht hätte unser Gefangene Interesse daran, Buße zu tun?", schlug Declan einigermaßen laut vor und deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand nach vorn. Draco folgte der Geste, und hörte Snape einatmen.

Aus mattem Bronze stand eine überlebensgroße Plastik am Rand des Atriums.

„Na, wie wäre das?" Declans Stimme war plötzlich nahe an seinem Ohr, und bevor Draco reagieren konnte, packte Declan ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Die Menschen im Atrium wandten sich ihm zu, hörten auf zu reden, und Declan schleifte ihn vor die Skulptur, schubste ihn grob zu Boden, und Draco lag auf den Knien, und der harte Schmerz schoss durch seine Kniescheiben, beim Kontakt des Marmorbodens. Declan riss ihm die Kapuze des Umhangs vom Kopf, und wenn möglich wurde die Stille um sie herum noch gespenstischer.

Er wurde sich der vielen Blicke gewahr. Anklagend und stumm.

„Was ist?", zischte Declan. „Ist es zu viel verlangt, Malfoy?" Seinen Namen sprach er laut. Laut genug, dass er letztlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Und es musste ein groteskes Bild abgeben, wie er auf den Knien vor Potters Statue kauerte, zitternd, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, und Snapes Schritte näherten sich. Tapp, Klonk – einer lauter als der andere, vor allem auf dem polierten Marmorboden.

„Genug!", entfuhr es Snape mit gepresstem Zorn. Sein Echo hallt dumpf in der Halle wider.

„Wir wollen nur-", begann Declan ungeniert, aber Snapes Blick musste eine solche Kälte versprühen, dass er plötzlich schwieg.

„-ich sagte, genug", wiederholte Snape, die Stimme stockend vor Empörung und Unglaube. „Steh auf!", befahl er ihm, aber Draco war starr vor Furcht. „Steh auf, Draco", wiederholte Snape gepresst, griff ihm unter den Arm, und mit gesenktem Blick kam Draco zitternd auf die Beine. Der bronzene Potter blickte starr über sie hinweg, und Dracos Atem ging rasselnd und flach.

„Die Show ist vorbei!", rief Snape zornig in die Runde, und das versammelte Atrium schien zusammenzuzucken. In stiller Scham über ihn, Draco, wandte es die Blicke, und Draco nahm an, ohne Snape hätte niemand der Anwesenden etwas dagegen gehabt, hätte Declan ihn noch ein wenig länger drangsaliert. „Wir verzichten auf Geleit", informierte Snape die beiden Beamten voller Abscheu, und Declan nickte lächelnd.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Snape. Ganz wie Sie es wünschen." Er deutete eine glatte Verbeugung an und schenkte ihm, Draco, einen letzten langen Blick, in welchem böse Versprechen lagen, die Draco Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Draco folgte Snape humpelnd und ausdruckslos. Er setzte die Kapuze nicht mehr auf.

Schweigend fuhren sie nach oben und neben ihm zitterte Snape vor Wut, so kam es Draco vor. Sie beschritten den ausgestorbenen Gang, und Draco roch die hoheitliche Unterdrückung, die dieses Gebäude ausstrahlte deutlich.

Vor der letzten Tür hielten sie inne, und Snape klopfte beherrscht, wenngleich es ihm auch über alle Maßen schwerzufallen schien. Er öffnete die Tür, und ein untersetzter Mann mit Halbglatze hob den unglücklichen Blick. „Mr. Gluck", sagte Snape, und Draco hatte gar nicht auf das Namensschild neben der Tür geachtet. „Severus Snape. Wir hatten einen Termin auf zehn", schloss er knapp.

„Kommen Sie rein", forderte sie der Angestellte hektisch auf und versank praktisch hinter den unzähligen Ordnern. Aufgelöst schrieb er noch einige Zeilen nieder, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihnen gänzlich zuwandte. „Setzen Sie sich", sagte er, deutete auf die Besucherstühle, und sie ließen sich nieder.

Verstreut suchte der Mann namens Gluck die richtige Akte, und Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich unheilschwanger.

Abwesend hob der Beamte den Kopf. „Dürfte ich den Namen erfragen? Entschuldigen Sie, meine Sekretärin hat meinen Terminplaner weiß Merlin wo verlegt, und-"

„-Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Snape gereizt. Der Mann zuckte knapp zusammen.

„Guter Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm, ehe ein Hauch von Röte in seine Wangen trat. „Malfoy, natürlich", sagte er fahrig, als sein Blick fokussierte und er ihn ins Auge fasste. „Sie könnten etwas mehr Farbe vertragen, nicht?", fuhr er zusammenhanglos fort, und Draco wusste mit dieser Aussage nichts anzufangen.

„Womit er etwas anfangen könnte, wären ein Ausweis und eine Arbeitserlaubnis, Mr. Gluck", bemerkte Snape scharf, und für eine Sekunde blitzte der Schulleiter in ihm durch, und auch Mr. Gluck schien sich neu zu sortieren, räusperte sich und zog eine besonders dicke Akte aus seinem Stapel hervor.

„Richtig. Sehr richtig. So-", begann er dann unverblümt. „Mr. Draco… Malfoy", las er schließlich. „Urteil auf 25 Jahre Todeshaft wegen gemeingefährlichen Mordes durch Unverzeihlichen Fluch, tätige Reue, gute Führung, Arbeitswillen – Absehen von Kuss der Dementoren, insgesamt acht Jahre Erlass – na, das klingt doch ganz nett, nicht wahr?", unterbrach sich der Angestellte, und weder Snape noch er dokumentierten diese Worte in irgendeiner Weise. Snapes Hand zuckte unwillkürlich in zorniger Manie auf dem Knauf seines Stocks. „Gut, gut…", fuhr der Angestellte hastig fort, dann hob er den Blick. „Was jetzt passiert Mr. – äh – Malfoy, ist, dass wir die Eingliederung in dergestalt beginnen wollen, dass Sie – nun – dass Sie beweisen, als Mitglied der Gesellschaft – tja – sagen wir, funktionieren zu können."

Dracos Stirn runzelte sich langsam. Der Mann begann zu schwitzen. „U-und natürlich ist es bei – äh – einem Menschen Ihres Formates – nun – schwieriger als bei… einem gewöhnlichen Dieb, wenn man so will", fuhr er nervöser fort. Draco betrachtete den Mann ausdruckslos. Es schien ihn nur noch aufgekratzter auf seinem Stuhl werden zu lassen. Draco glaubte, Snape neben ihm würde ihn gleich aus seinem eigenen Büro werfen.

„Mr. Gluck, in Anbetracht der neuen Beschlüsse, würde ich gerne erfahren, wie nun weiter vorgegangen wird", kürzte Snape es in gewohnt gereiztem Ton ab, den Draco tatsächlich nicht eine Sekunde lang vergessen hatte.

„Der Umbruch des Ministeriums hat Auswirkungen auf die Bewährungsauflagen, ja", räumte Mr. Gluck reserviert ein. „Die öffentlichen Stellen müssen nun keine Schwerverbrecher zwangsweise beschäftigen. Diese Auflage fällt dem privaten Sektor zu", leierte Mr. Gluck herunter, als würde er es ein Dutzendmal am Tag erzählen.

„Und was bedeutet das?", wiederholte Snape barsch. Mr. Gluck räusperte sich.

„Natürlich leiten wir seine Bewerbung an die üblichen Deponien und Verwerter weiter. Allerdings möchte ich Sie warnen, sich nicht auf eine Zusage einzurichten."

„Was kümmert es den Schlachthof, ob ein Mann ohne Abschluss oder ein Verbrecher Tierkadaver schaufelt?", bemerkte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Magisch-Autonome Selbstbestimmung", verkündete Mr. Gluck feierlich, und Snapes Hand zuckte wieder unkontrolliert. Er machte ein abschätzendes Geräusch.

Ein Schlachthof klang nach freundlicherer Arbeit, als die, die er in Askaban erledigt hatte. Tierabfälle zu schaufeln war sicherlich besser, als sich mit menschlichen Überresten beschäftigen zu müssen, die im Dämons-Feuer in den Krematorien nicht verbrannt waren. Denn das war seine Aufgabe gewesen. Er hatte die Krematorien gesäubert. Der Gedanke daran schauderte ihn nicht mehr sonderlich.

Vor den Toten musste man keine Angst haben. Es waren die Lebenden, die ihm Sorge bereiteten. Aber wie es sich anhörte, würde ihn niemand nehmen wollen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber der Finanzplan gibt nicht mehr viel her. Das Ministerium musste umdenken. Und die privaten Gewerbe in die Pflicht zu ziehen erscheint mir nicht verwerflich. Hauptsache, die Menschen werden wieder eingegliedert", behauptete Mr. Gluck mit falschem Lächeln.

Snape starrte den Mann unverhohlen zornig an. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Was… was soll das bedeuten?", entfuhr es Draco rau. Die Männer wandten sich an ihn, als hätten sie kurzzeitig vergessen, dass er da war.

„Es bedeutet, dass du durchaus bei ‚Flourish und Blotts' hinter der Kasse stehen könntest", knurrte Snape. Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich. Mr. Gluck wirkte ein wenig blasser um die Nase.

„Nun – so konkret kann ich es nicht bestätigen, aber… es würde doch definitiv den Charakter stärken, nicht wahr?", bemerkte er. „Das Angebot ist auf dem privaten Markt auch wesentlich attraktiver. Für die ehemaligen Gefangenen dürfte es durchaus angenehmer sein, Bücher zu verkaufen, als Abfälle zu schaufeln, oder nicht?", entrüstete sich Mr. Gluck, und Snape lehnte sich unangenehm weit vor.

„Gewiss. Wenn man einen Sack Kartoffeln gestohlen hat, mag diese naive, lebensfremde Denkweise zweckentsprechend sein, Mr. Gluck", knurrte Snape zornig. „Den Mörder von Harry Potter in der Fußgängerzone der Winkelgasse allerdings Eulenkäfigreiniger verkaufen zu lassen erscheint mir jedoch das Resultat einer geizigen, gleichgültigen Politik zu sein, die hier an Vorlauf gewinnt."

Mr. Gluck machte ein empörtes, verstocktes Geräusch. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch plusterte er sich schließlich auf. „Ich kann mit Ihnen keine politische Grundsatzdiskussion anfangen, Mr. Snape. Die Lage ist bitter, das ist mir klar. Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass Mr. Malfoy hier auf jeden Fall eine Stelle bekommen wird. Sei es in der Deponie oder sei es in der Fußgängerzone! Für mehr sind wir ohnehin nicht verantwortlich gewesen! Sich vor dem Zorn der Bürger zu schützen ist einzig und allein Aufgabe von Mr. Malfoy!"

Snape schwieg bedient, und Mr. Gluck atmete flacher vor Aufregung. Dann schien er sich mühsam wieder zu beherrschen, und das Ministeriums-Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich leite Ihre Daten so bald wie möglich weiter. Das hier", er schob ihm einen blanken Ausweis über den Tisch, „ist Ihr vorläufiger Eingliederungsausweis. Fehlt nur noch Ihr Foto für Ihre Bewerbungen. Wir können direkt-?", begann er und deutete auf eine Ecke, in der ein Stuhl vor einer weißen Wand stand, aber Snape erwachte aus seiner Starre und unterbrach ihn am Rande der Selbstbeherrschung.

„-Grundgütiger, was denken Sie? Dass er mehr Erfolg hat, eingestellt zu werden, wenn er wie die zerfurchte, vollbärtige, bleiche Reminiszenz von Lucius Malfoy auf den Fotos aussieht?", knurrte er praktisch, und Mr. Gluck wirkte wieder beleidigt. „Wir sorgen dafür, dass er…", Snapes Blick überflog seine Erscheinung unzufrieden, „-angepasster aussieht", schloss er vorläufig, schien aber nicht wirklich an seine Worte zu glauben. „Sie erhalten ein Foto eulenwendend." Snape steckte an seiner den Ausweis ein. „Nicht, dass das beste Foto etwas nützen würde", murmelte Snape abfällig, so dass Mr. Gluck es nicht hörte.

Dann erhob sich der kleine Mann fast erleichtert aus seinem Sessel.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Mr. Malfoy", verabschiedete ihn der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch, und Draco konnte erahnen, dass Mr. Gluck nicht annahm, dass er noch besonders viel Glück in seinem Leben haben würde.

Draco ruckte nur mit dem Kopf, während er von Snape praktisch aus dem Büro geschoben wurde. Es vermittelte ihm ein vertrautes Gefühl der Haft.

„Wie ich bereits befürchtet hatte, ändert dies die Dinge", bemerkte Snape, ohne ihn anzusehen. Draco sagte nichts dazu, was Snape noch mehr zu verärgern schien. „Und jetzt gehen wir endlich zu einem verdammten Frisör. Du siehst aus wie der Blutige Baron persönlich, Merlin noch mal!", schloss er, und schien auf ihn ebenso böse wie auf Mr. Gluck zu sein.

Das Treiben auf der Winkelgasse war nervenzerfetzend. Gehetzt sah er sich immer wieder aus dem sicheren Schutz der Kapuze um, aus Angst erkannt zu werden. Aus Angst vor all den Menschen. So viele Menschen konnte er sich schon fast nicht mehr vorstellen. Ihm wurde schwindelig, als sie endlich ein schmales Geschäft erreicht hatten und Snape ihn durch die Tür bugsierte. Es läutete über ihm als sie eintraten. Die Gerüche und Geräusche benebelten ihn.

„Severus", begrüßte ihn der Frisör, der ihn wohl kannte. Draco sah sich verstohlen um. Er kannte niemanden hier, Merlin sei Dank. Einige Zauberer saßen auf den Stühlen, lasen desinteressiert in Zeitschriften und hoben nicht einmal den Blick, während verhexte Scheren um ihre Köpfe sausten. Er hoffte nur, niemand kannte ihn.

„Armand", erwiderte Snape die Begrüßung nickend.

„Heute in Gesellschaft?", kommentierte er mit gerunzelter Stirn Dracos Erscheinung, und Snape ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja. Ich dachte mir, er bräuchte dringend einen Haarschnitt. Und eine Rasur", erwiderte Snape, während er den Mantel aufhing und zu den freien Stühlen schritt. „Setz dich", gebot er ihm schließlich, und Draco legte widerwillig den Umhang ab. Der Frisör begutachtete seine langen Haare.

„Das nenne ich lang", bemerkte dieser nur. Snape lehnte seinen Stock neben den Stuhl und Draco setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Seine Hände legten sich prüfend um die roten Lederlehnen des Stuhls auf dem er saß. Er konnte sich drehen, und er war nun gezwungen, sich in einem Spiegel zu betrachten. Dieser Spiegel hier war nicht so schmeichelhaft wie der unbeleuchtete Spiegel in Snapes Badezimmer. Dieser hier verfügte über die harte Ehrlichkeit, die Tageslicht und grelle Beleuchtung brachten. Fast erschrak er über sich selbst. Seine Wangen wirkten hohl und ausgemergelt. Deutlich traten die Knochen hervor, unter dem schrecklichen Licht. Seine Blässe war gruselig und wirkte wie aufgemalt. Wässrig blickten ihm die eingefallenen grauen Augen entgegen. Tiefe Ringe lagen um seine Lider, und seine gesamte Erscheinung kam ihm sehr ungesund vor.

Das Blond seiner Haare wirkte verwaschen und farblos, stumpf und leer, wie sein Ausdruck. Er senkte hastig den Blick, denn er konnte die gefühlskalte Stille nicht ertragen, die irgendwo hinter seinen Augen ruhte.

Der Frisör, der hinter einem anderen Kunden mit zackigen Bewegungen den Zauberstab geführt hatte, schien fertig zu sein und kam zu ihm und Snape.

„Wie immer?", wollte er prüfend von Snape wissen, während er den Zauberstab in die Seite seines weißen Kittels steckte, ehe Snape nickte, und der Frisör sich ihm zuwandte. „Und hier?" Er betrachtete Draco durch den Spiegel.

„Kurz", beantwortete Snape schließlich die Frage.

„Wie kurz hätten Sie es denn gerne?", erkundigte sich der Frisör nickend bei Draco, und Draco hob endlich wieder den Blick zu seinem Spiegelbild.

„So… wie es war", murmelte er sich selber zu. Snape hob den Blick aus der Zeitschrift, die er aufgeschlagen hatte. Der Frisör hatte die Stirn misstrauisch gerunzelt. Er hörte Snape ausatmen.

„Schneid ihm die Hälfte ab. Bis zur Schulter", bemerkte Snape, und der Frisör nickte, ehe seine Hände knapp durch Dracos Strähnen fuhren.

„Natürlich blond?", fragte er dann fast verblüfft, und Draco sah ihn durch den Spiegel verwundert an. Dann nickte er einmal. „Ziemlich stumpf. Warst du in der Arktis die letzten zehn Jahre?", schien er einen Scherz zu machen, auf den Draco nicht reagierte. Der Frisör schien nachzudenken. „Lass mich mal machen", sagte er dann gedehnt, und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wirbelten zwei Scheren um Snapes Kopf, und eine dritte nahm er selber in die Hand. Er griff sich seine Haare umstandslos – und schnitt sie zur Hälfte ab. Fast wäre Draco zusammen gezuckt, aber natürlich tat es nicht weh. Es war mehr ein emotionaler Schmerz. Denn schon fielen die Strähnen lautlos zu Boden. Er korrigierte den Schnitt mit dem Zauberstab minimal, bevor er Draco magisch von den Spitzen befreite, die auf seinen Schultern gelandet waren. Ein Spülbecken erhob sich hinter ihm aus dem Boden und der Frisör betätigte seinen Stuhl, und Draco kippte sachte nach hinten, bis sein Nacken den kühlen Rand der Emaile berührte.

Warmes Wasser entspannte seine Kopfhaut, während der Frisör seine Haare mit Zaubern und Cremes behandelte und anschließend einmassierte. Sanfte helle Dämpfe umgaben seine Haare, und fast wäre er unter der beruhigenden Massage eingeschlafen. Während die Zauber in seinen Haaren wirkten, schnitten zwei Scheren den Bart, ehe er kühlen Schaum auf den Wangen spürte. Hier legte der Frisör selber Hand an, und eine kalte, scharfe Klinge fuhr seine Wange entlang. Draco schloss fest die Augen und hielt den Atem an, denn kalte, scharfe Klingen jagten ihm noch immer Angst ein und erinnerten ihn nur zu gut an Declan.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kippte sein Stuhl in die aufrechte Position, der nächste Zauber knallte neben seinen Ohren, und er spürte, es war ein Hitzezauber, der seine Haare getrocknet hatte. Als sich seine Augen automatisch wieder öffneten, lockerte sich sein Kiefer.

Kraftvoll glänzten seine Haare, während das Blond wieder strahlte. Sanft wellten sie sich auf seiner Schulter. Sein Gesicht betrachtete ihn voller Verblüffung aus dem Spiegel heraus. Der Bart war verschwunden und er sah nicht mehr aus wie ein alter Mann. Zwar war er immer noch blass und ausgemergelt und der hohle Blick seiner Augen war unerträglich, aber faszinierender weise erinnerte er sich. Er erkannte sich fast wieder. Tränen füllten seine Augen und hastig sah er nach unten.

„Danke", sagte er tonlos, und er spürte den Blick des Frisörs auf sich ruhen. Zu lange schien er still neben ihm zu stehen, und Draco nahm schließlich an, dass er ihn wohl erkannt hatte. Der Frisör sagte gar nichts mehr.

„Was schulde ich dir, Armand?", unterbrach Snape die Stille.

„Eine gute Erklärung", murmelte der Frisör gepresst. „Wenn meine Kunden merken, dass-!", begann der Frisör hastig, aber Snape legte wohl mehr als genügend Galleonen für hundert Haarschnitte auf dem Frisiertisch ab.

„-dann übernehme ich die Rechnung deiner Kunden", unterbrach Snape ihn bitter. „Komm", wandte er sich grimmig an Draco, und dieser zog sich hastig den Umhang über und verbarg sein nun ungeschütztes Gesicht unter der Kapuze. Er war froh, dass ihm der Frisör nicht einfach mit der Klinge die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, obwohl das viele seiner Probleme gelöst hätte. Sie verließen das Frisörgeschäft, und Draco befürchtete, Snape würde nicht wieder zurück in das Geschäft dürfen, wenn der nächste Haarschnitt fällig wurde.

Und als Snape ihn schließlich ansah, hatte Draco das Gefühl, den Ansatz von Schuld auf Snapes Zügen zu erkennen. Es wunderte ihn, kannte er von Snape bisher lediglich vorwurfsvolle und verachtende Blicke. Snape marschierte durch die volle Winkelgasse, vorbei an all den Menschen, die viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selber waren, während Draco ihm folgte. Am Rand der Straße öffnete er eine der Türen einer parkenden Kutsche, bezahlte den Fahrer und nannte ihm eine Adresse, die Draco nicht verstehen konnte.

Dann stieg er ein und bedeutete ihm, zu folgen.

„Wir machen einen Abstecher", erläuterte Snape vage.

„Wohin?", entkam es Draco unsicher. Snape schwieg beharrlich, und Dracos Stirn legte sich langsam in tiefe Falten. Vielleicht war das die Kutsche zurück? Zurück zum Hafen. Zurück nach Askaban, weil Snape genug von ihm hatte.

„Wir haben einen Termin", schloss Snape wortkarg, ohne ins Detail gehen zu wollen.

Draco konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ihn zu jemandem brachte, der vorhatte, ihn tatsächlich umzubringen. Dann wiederum gab es wohl gerade wenige Leute, die ihn nicht gerne verfluchen würden. Snape bestimmt eingeschlossen. Und er spürte etwas. Er hatte gelernt, die Zeichen zu lesen. Wenn der Tag in Askaban für ihn zur Hölle geworden war, dann waren die Wachen nicht besonders gut darin gewesen, ihm etwas vorzuspielen. Und Snape verschwieg ihm etwas.

Er log. Er wusste nicht, in Bezug auf was, aber etwas ging in Snape vor, an dem er ihn nicht teilhaben ließ. Allerdings sprach ihn Draco nicht darauf an. Meistens wurde der Lügner nicht gesprächiger dadurch, dass man ihm seine Unaufrichtigkeit auch noch aufzeigte. Draco wusste, wäre es etwas Schlechtes, dann würde das Schicksal so freundlich sein, ihn nicht zu verschonen. Also warum sollte er sich die Überraschung verderben, dachte er dumpf.

Der Kutscher fuhr an, und schnell verschwand die Kutsche in der Desillusionierung.

Er mochte die Kutschfahrten nicht besonders. Sein Körper schmerzte davon und die vorbeisausende Landschaft überreizte ihn. Die Thestrale verließen schließlich London, und er meinte, diese Gegend sehr genau zu kennen. Mit der Kutsche waren ihm die Wege zwar nie sonderlich vertraut gewesen, aber er meinte, sie durchquerten gerade in unheimlichen Tempo die Dörfer um Wiltshire.

Aber erst als die Kutsche zum Halten kam und sie unweigerlich würden aussteigen müssen, begriff er, wo sie waren. Sie hatten vor schmiedeeisernen Toren gehalten.

Dunkel thronte das mächtige Haus vor ihm, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer ihn hier empfangen sollte, der ihn auch sehen wollen würde.

„Na los", seufzte Snape, der mit seinen Mitte sechzig um einiges agiler war als Draco selber, dachte dieser immer wieder. Askaban ließ einen vielleicht äußerlich nicht so schnell altern, aber innerlich war Draco beinahe tot. Sie stiegen aus, und Snape schritt auf den Stock gestützt zum Tor, betätigte die magische Klingel, und nach einer ganzen Weile schwang das Tor quietschend in den Angeln nach innen auf.

Draco folgte Snape, während die gotischen Fenster und spitzen Zinnen seine Angst schürten. Er wusste, wer hier wohnte. Oder zumindest wer damals hier gewohnt hatte.

Als sie die Türschwelle erreicht hatten, zögerte er.

„Was ist?" Snape wandte sich herrisch zu ihm um. Draco fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Hass der fremden Menschen. Nicht so sehr, dass es ihn wirklich berührte. Aber das hier war… unangenehm. Selbst für ihn. Snape verlor die Geduld, klopfte laut gegen die schweren Türen, und unweigerlich musste Draco nun vor der Treppe stehen und warten.

Warten auf das, was nun kommen würde.

Denn durch sein Urteil war er verantwortlich dafür, dass die Menschen, die hier gewohnt hatten, frühzeitig zur Todeshaft verurteilt worden waren.


	8. Chapter 8

7\. Friends like these

 _„_ _When everyone is up front and they're not playing tricks.  
When you don't have no freeloaders out to get their kicks.  
When it's nobody's business the way that you wanna live.  
I just have to remember there'll be days like this_ _"_

 ** _Van Morrison_**

Die Türen öffneten sich nach einer ganzen Weile, und Draco hatte die Luft angehalten. Fast hatte er erwartet, den Blick senken zu müssen, einen Elfen zu sehen, aber tatsächlich öffnete ein Mensch. Ein Angestellter des Hauses. Er trug Schwarz, und Verblüffung zeichnete Dracos Gesicht. Seit wann öffneten die Elfen nicht mehr die Tür? Snape sprach ein paar leise Worte, und der Mann ließ sie eintreten.

Es war still in dem ausladenden Flur, der praktisch ein ganzer Palast war. Dracos Atem hallte bereits von den Wänden wider, und sein Blick war so viel Platz definitiv nicht gewöhnt. Ihm kam Snapes Haus bereits vor wie eine endlose Weite. Das hier war nichts, was er noch in seinen Maßstäben einordnen konnte.

Und aus der Ferne hörte er Schritte auf dem teuren Parkett. Von Füßen, die in hohen Schuhen stecken mussten, denn sie klackerten auffallend laut.

Fast wäre er zusammen gezuckt, als ein kleines Geschöpf um die Ecke geflitzt kam.

„Erster!", rief ein dunkelhaariger Junge, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, vollkommen blind für die Neuankömmlinge in der Halle. Ein alter Elf erschien in keuchendem Laufschritt, und Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Zu langsam, Eloi!", erklärte der Junge dem Elf triumphierend, und ehe Draco das Bild verarbeitet hatte, bog eine Frau um die Kurve und näherte sich mit lautem Klackern.

Ihre Lippen waren rot geschminkt. Es war das erste, was ihm auffiel. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihren stark gerundeten Bauch. Er nahm an, sie war hochschwanger. Sie trug ein geschmackvolles grünes Velourkleid, was ihren Bauch deutlich betonte und dazu hohe grünglänzende Stilettos. Die dunklen Haare thronten in einer kunstvollen Frisur.

Ihr war kein nennenswertes Alter anzusehen, abgesehen von einigen Falten um die Augen. Aber sie war schön. Noch immer.

Es war die erste Frau, die Draco seit siebzehn Jahren zu Gesicht bekam.

„Pansy", begrüßte Snape die Frau, vielleicht ein wenig erschöpft. Seine Stimme hallte laut von den Wänden wider. „Danke, dass du uns empfängst."

„Severus, ich hatte es doch zugesagt", erwiderte Pansy distanziert und höflich. Sie erinnerte Draco unwillkürlich an Narzissa, an eine Dame der Gesellschaft. „Devon, ich sage es dir nicht noch einmal!", wandte sie sich dann streng an ihren Sohn. „In der Halle wird nicht gerannt! Eloi, zieh ihn um für das Mittagessen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid hungrig?" Es verließ kaum als Frage ihren Mund, als ihr Blick sie kurz ebenso mahnend streifte wie ihren Sohn, ehe sie sich abwandte. Snape setzte sich in Bewegung, und Draco folgte staunend. Mit gewisser Neugierde wandte sich der Junge verstohlen um, und versuchte, einen Blick auf Draco zu riskieren, ohne dass seine Mutter es merken würde.

„Kapuze", zischte ihm Snape gereizt zu, und Draco zog sich die Kapuze des Umhangs staunend vom Kopf, als sie ihren Weg in die Tiefen des Hauses fortsetzten.

Sie erreichten einen großen Saal, mit riesigen Persern ausgelegt, einer Couchgruppe vor einem flackernden Kamin, während sich hohe Bücherreihen an den Steinwänden säumten. Die Bücher wirkten nach Farbe und Dicke so akkurat sortiert, dass Draco annahm, sie dienten lediglich der Dekoration als der wirklichen Lektüre.

„Nehmt Platz", befahl Pansy mit befehlsgewohnter Höflichkeit. „Starlie!", rief sie dann, nicht laut, aber laut genug, dass die kleine Elfe aus dem Nichts erschien.

„Madam?", flüsterte die Elfe ergeben und verneigte sich tief. Draco war fast beruhigt, dass es die Elfen doch noch gab.

„Wie weit ist der Fasan?", erkundigte sich Pansy, und die Elfe versicherte, der Vogel sei so gut wie durch, ebenso wie die Kartoffeln, das Blutgemüse und allerlei weiterer Kleinigkeiten, an die sich Draco nur schemenhaft aus seiner Kindheit erinnern konnte. „Ich möchte, dass du die ausgewiesenen Sachen vom Speicher holst", befahl sie dann etwas leiser, und die Elfe nickte und verschwand. Pansy wandte sich um. „Kann ich euch einen Drink anbieten?"

Ihre gänzlich reservierte Höflichkeit erstaunte Draco. Aber ihr Blick flog tatsächlich über seine Erscheinung, verweilte lange auf Gesicht, und er fühlte sich merklich unwohl unter ihrer direkten Inquisition. In der Ferne hörten sie die Haustür zuschlagen.

„Wir nehmen Wasser", entschied Snape für sich und ihn, und Draco war ihm dankbar. Pansy schritt zu dem Getränkewagen und begann Eiswürfel in zwei Gläser zu häufen. Laute Schritte näherten sich dem Saal, und angespannt blickte Draco in den langen Flur. Ein Mann im blauen Anzug, schütteren Haaren und einem gemütlichen Bauch, der sich unter dem Jackett zu wölben schien, kam näher. Er fasste die Gesellschaft näher ins Auge.

„Darling", begrüßte er zunächst seine Frau, und Pansy ließ sich von ihm auf die Wange küssen, während seine Hand in einer alltäglichen Geste liebevoll über ihren runden Bauch fuhr. Der Mann lehnte seinen Aktenkoffer neben den Getränkewagen und kam dann auf sie zu.

Er öffnete das Jackett, lockerte die Krawatte und reichte Snape die Hand, die er schüttelte. Dann wandte sich der Mann an Draco und wiederholte tatsächlich dieselbe Geste, die Draco unbekannt war. Und mit einem Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes, öffnete sich Dracos Mund.

„Greg?", entfuhr es ihm tonlos, denn er erkannte ihn tatsächlich erst jetzt. Er sah aus wie sein Vater.

„Draco", begrüßte Greg ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln, und langsam hob sich Dracos Hand, um Gregorys zu schütteln. Seine Hand war warm und fest drückte Gregory zu, ohne jede Scheu.

„Wie läuft es in der Abteilung?", übernahm Snape ungerührt das Gespräch, während Pansy ihnen die Gläser brachte. Draco bemühte sich, das sehr kühle Glas schnell anzunehmen, auch wenn er nicht in der Lage war, einen Schluck zu trinken. Er starrte die beiden Menschen an, die er damals so gut gekannt hatte.

„Unfähiger Haufen", antwortete Gregory mit einem tiefen Lachen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das Importgeschäft ist genauso leidig wie es immer war. Die dämlichen Muggel machen es einem nicht gerade leichter, mit ihrer verdammten Außenpolitik", beschwerte sich Gregory, ohne dass Draco dem Gespräch folgen konnte.

„Klingt wunderbar", entgegnete Snape trocken.

„Niemand hat dich in den Ruhestand gezwungen", erwiderte Gregory mit einem Zwinkern. „Wie bekommt er dir überhaupt? Du siehst nicht schlecht aus", sagte Gregory dann, und Draco musste annehmen, Snape war über die Jahre mit seinen Schülern in Kontakt geblieben.

„Nun, viel hatte ich noch nicht davon", entgegnete er und Draco bemerkte, dass ihn jetzt Snapes Blick kurz streifte. „Alle Hände voll zu tun", schloss er schließlich. Gregory und Pansy sahen ihn ebenfalls wieder an. Gregory schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entschuldigt, ich mit meinen Manieren. Setzen wir uns?", schlug er umstandslos vor. Sie gingen zur Sitzgruppe, und Pansy brachte Gregory ein weites, flaches Glas, der Boden gefüllt mit goldener Flüssigkeit. Scotch, fiel Draco träge ein. Das war es, was sie tranken, dachte er dumpf. Was die Reinblüter stets getrunken hatten.

Und tatsächlich wandte sich Gregory ihm zu. „Draco", begann er mit wachem Interesse, „wie geht es dir?", wollte er mit einem Hauch Skepsis wissen.

Wie es ihm ging? Was war das für eine Frage? Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr beantworten müssen. „Ich meine", fuhr Gregory schließlich fort, „es ist gut, dass du… draußen bist." Er schien auf seine Bestätigung zu warten.

„Ja, er spricht nicht sonderlich viel", bemerkte Snape neben ihm. „Es ist, als hätte ich einen strafanfälligen, besonders großen Hund bekommen", schloss er abfällig und leerte sein Wasser. Pansy und Gregory lachten höflich über diesen Scherz, nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollten, und Draco sah Snape von der Seite an. „Merlin, Draco, ich bitte dich. Dass du Mr. Gluck nicht deine Lebensgeschichte erzählen möchtest, sei zu verstehen, allerdings erwarte ich ein paar Worte aus deinem Mund. Du kennst die Menschen, meine Güte", beschwerte sich Snape wohl über Dracos ratlosen Blick.

Und Draco fasste also in Worte, was die Leute wohl von ihm hören wollten.

„Was… soll ich sagen?", wollte er mit ehrlicher Verblüffung wissen, und Snape verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte nichts von der Welt gesehen, hatte niemanden geheiratet. Seit siebzehn Jahren hatte er aufgehört, weiter zu existieren. Er hatte in einer Zelle in isolierter Einzelhaft gelebt. Was wollten sie hören? Sollte er von den unzähligen Strafen des Ministeriums erzählen? Der Quälerei, der Folter? Den Messern und Flüchen? Den Narben? Den Leichenreste, die er hatte entsorgen müssen? Ihm war nicht klar, wohin ein solches Gespräch führen sollte.

„Wie läuft die Eingliederung?", warf Gregory die nächste hoffnungsvolle Frage ein. Und Draco bemerkte eine wichtige Tatsache. Reinblüter blieben Reinblüter. Vielleicht hatte ihn Snape deshalb hergebracht? Dachte er, das war es, wonach Draco sich sehnte? Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er und Snape gänzlich verschiedene Menschen waren, und nicht, weil sie sich vielleicht nicht ähnlich waren, nein, weil Snape das Schlechteste von ihm dachte – immer denken würde.

Pansy und Greg hassten ihn nicht, nein, sie wirkten gleichgültig. Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass ein verurteilter Mörder auf der seidenbezogenen Couch saß und Soda mit Eis trank. Nein, sie fragten nach seiner Eingliederung, wie man nach dem laufenden Börsenkurs fragte. Draco befiel ein seltsames Gefühl.

War es so? Waren Reinblüter opportunistisch und letztendlich immer sich selbst am nächsten? Dachten sie, einen von ihnen hatte es eben erwischen müssen? Wenn nicht Gregory oder Blaise, dann eben ihn? War es wie eine fatalistische Resignation? Nahm man in diesen Kreisen einfach hin, was er getan hatte, ohne ihn dafür zu verurteilen? Pansy und Greg erinnerten ihn an Narzissa und Lucius, und es ängstigte ihn plötzlich. Er erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Gäste in Malfoy Manor. Die MacNairs und die Borgins und all die zwielichtigen Gestalten, deren Besuche ihm stets Magenschmerzen verursacht hatten, weil nichts so offensichtlich falsch sein konnte, wie vorbestrafte Zauberer in sein Haus zu lassen!

Und nun war er die MacNairs und die Borgins. Er war der schlechte Umgang, der zum Essen eingeladen wurde.

„Ich-", begann er plötzlich, atemlos, mit dem dringenden Wunsch nach Rechtfertigung, aber er hatte keine. Sie sahen ihn an. Die Goyles. Die Mörder-Sympathisanten. Er schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er hörte, dass die Elfe wieder erschien.

„Oh, gut", sagte Pansy dann sichtlich erleichtert. „Draco, ganz bestimmt wird das ein oder andere noch passen", fuhr sie betont freundlich fort, als wäre er ein entlaufener Wahnsinniger, und langsam kam er sich auch so vor. Er öffnete die Augen blinzelnd, und sein Blick fiel auf drei volle Kisten, die vor ihm abgestellt worden waren. Er hob den Blick zu Pansys Gesicht. Sein voller Name stand auf allen drei Kartons. „Deine Sachen?", ergänzte sie, mittlerweile etwas hilflos, und sein Mund öffnete sich überfordert. „Du… kannst sie gerne öffnen", räumte Pansy mit einem fragenden Seitenblick auf Snape ein.

Aber dieser musste nichts sagen, denn mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen hatte Draco den ersten Deckel zurückgeschlagen. Und abwesend ergriff seine Hand die alte Krawatte, die zu oberst in der Kiste lag. Grün und Silber gestreift. Die Seide lag weich in seinen mageren Händen, und mit trockener Kehle fuhr sein Finger zitternd über den silbernen Anstecker, der bereits angelaufen war, nach all den Jahren. Das silberne S.

„Das… äh sind wohl die Uniformen und einige Schulsachen", räumte Pansy ein, die sich interessiert vorgelehnt hatte. Dann lachte sie verblüfft. „Richtig! Du warst ja Schulsprecher!", rief sie aus, als wäre es eine muntere völlig abwegige Anekdote, die sie vergessen hätte. Draco ließ die Krawatte zurück in die Kiste gleiten. Pansy öffnete kurzerhand die nächste.

„Ah! Hier!" Sie entfaltete alte Pullover, die ihm vage bekannt vorkamen und dunkle Hosen. „Sie wären zumindest lang genug", vermutete Pansy nachdenklich. Der dunkle Stoff in der Kiste stach ihm ins Auge, und seine Hand griff unwillkürlich nach dem Shirt, was sich unter seinen alten Hemden verbarg.

„Oh. Na das wirkt reichlich schmal", bemerkte Pansy verwundert. Es war ein Frauenshirt. Zwei große weiße Buchstaben prangten verblichen in der Mitte. ‚DA' stand über der Brust.

„D-A?", las Gregory kopfschüttelnd. „Was heißt das?", wollte er von Pansy wissen, aber immerhin war das eine Frage, die Draco beantworten konnte.

„Dumbledores Armee", sagte er still. Es gehörte ihr. Sie hatte es… vergessen. Damals. Pansys Stirn zog sich in krause Falten, ehe sich ihr Mund langsam öffnete.

„Dumbledores Armee?", wiederholte Gregory, als wäre es etwas Absurdes. „Wem soll das gehören?" Pansy räusperte sich konsequent, entweder gelangweilt von den Erinnerungen oder doch peinlich berührt, und erhob sich so rasch es mit einem riesigen Babybauch eben ging. Und ja, ihm fiel ein, das Pansy diesen Tag vielleicht noch im Gedächtnis haben müsste, denn sie war es gewesen, die ihn und Hermine nach dem Duellierunterricht überrascht hatte. Er hatte viel vergessen, aber sein Gehirn hatte ihm den Gefallen getan, und sich doch noch ein paar pikante Kleinigkeiten gemerkt.

„Ich denke, das Essen ist fertig", verkündete sie, das eigenartige Reinblüterlächeln aus Stahl auf den geschminkten Zügen, und Draco nahm an, über die Vergangenheit gehörte nicht unbedingt gesprochen. Snapes Blick ruhte auf ihm. Seit einer ganzen Weile, aber Draco sah ihn nicht an.

Magisch hatte Snape die Kisten verkleinert, und nach dem sie eine Kutsche gerufen, sich verabschiedet und bedankt hatten, standen sie wieder draußen. Die Dämmerung setzte ein. Snapes gekünstelte gute Laune fiel von ihm ab wie die alte Haut einer Schlange.

„Ich brauche dringend was zu trinken", entfuhr es ihm kalt, und Draco folgte ihm zu den Toren.

Er wirkte mächtig zornig. Die Kutsche wartete bereits und Snape nannte seine eigene Adresse. Eine erneute Schreckensfahrt begann, diesmal mit einer zum Zerreißen angespannten Stimmung. Snape sprach kein Wort während der Fahrt, und Dracos Körper war die Umstellung von Gefängnis auf Freiheit deutlich anzumerken. Er lehnte zusammengesunken an der Kutschwand und driftete nach wenigen Minuten in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Das Essen war zu viel gewesen, aber der Höflichkeit halber hatte er gegessen, hatte seinen Magen gezwungen, der nun mit der Verdauung heillos überfordert war.

Er wachte auf, als Snape die Türe der Kutsche öffnete und ausstieg. Draco streckte sich erschöpft und folgte ihm. Im Haus angekommen brachte Snape sofort die Kisten nach oben und hexte sie groß.

„Ich werde dich alleine lassen", verkündete er dann, als er wieder nach unten gekommen war. Draco stand ein wenig hilflos im Flur. Und Snape atmete gereizt aus. „Und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann erwarte ich ganze, zusammenhängende Sätze, Draco", ermahnte er ihn. Er wandte sich abrupt um, schritt in seine Bibliothek und kam eine Minute später mit einem willkürlichen Schulbuch wieder. „Wie wäre es mit ein wenig praktischem Unterricht?", wollte er bissig von ihm wissen und Draco folgte ihm verblüfft in die Küche, wo Snape das Schulbuch auf den Küchentisch knallte.

‚Trollkriege des dritten Zeitalters' lautete der Titel. „Mach dich vertraut. Wenn ich wiederkomme, erwarte ich, dass du mir das erste Kapitel zusammenfassen kannst." Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich meine das todernst, Draco", versicherte ihm Snape dann eindeutig.

Draco schluckte und wusste noch nicht, ob er überhaupt eine Zeile würde lesen können, geschweige denn, gespeichertes Wissen abrufen könnte. Und er glaubte Snape unbesehen, dass er die Worte ernstmeinte. Draco fragte sich, wohin er ging.

Und langsam folgte er Snape, der seinen Umhang nicht einmal ablegte und ins Wohnzimmer schritt. Er entfachte Feuer im Kamin mithilfe seines Zauberstabs, warf das bekannte Pulver in die Flammen und sprach eine Adresse, die Draco nicht bekannt war. Die Flammen loderten Grün.

„Keine Dummheiten!", rief ihm Snape noch warnend zu, und dann war Draco allein.

Die Stille dröhnte plötzlich in seinen Ohren, und Ermangelung anderer Pläne ging er zurück in die Küche, füllte sich erneut ein Wasserglas und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er schlug das Buch auf. Seine Finger fuhren über die alten Seiten, und schon der erste Absatz war für ihn ermüdend.

Zusammenhänge erschlossen sich nicht mehr leicht. Und seine Aufmerksamkeit driftete immer wieder ab. Müdigkeit steckte in seinen Gliedern, und er war sich nicht sicher, was Snape sich von dieser Strafe versprach. Nach einer Weile rieb er sich die Augen und erhob sich schwerfällig wieder. Mit einer vagen Idee ging er nach oben. Langsam, müde. Und im Gästezimmer öffnete er die Kiste mit seinen Schulsachen.

Er nahm an, Pansy hatte sich damals darum gekümmert, seine Sachen mitzunehmen. Das war nett gewesen. Tatsächlich nett. Es waren seine Sachen. Er besaß tatsächlich Sachen, die ihm gehörten. Er fand die Mappe, die er gesucht hatte. Professor Binns – Geschichte der Zauberei.

Wenn er einen Vortrag halten sollte, dann lieber aus seinen Unterlagen. Und er öffnete wieder die Kiste mit Kleidung. Er würde sich umziehen, überlegte er, um sich abzulenken. Er zog eine schwarze Hose hervor und eine grüne Kapuzenjacke. Es war eine Quidditchtrainigsjacke, fiel ihm schließlich auf, aber er fand sie ansprechend.

Relativ schnell hatte er sich umgezogen, und seine alten Sachen waren ein wenig zu groß, aber sie passten ihm von der Länge, stellte er verwundert fest. In Askaban war er nicht mehr gewachsen. Sie rochen nach Speicher, aber selbst das gefiel ihm. Auf Socken ging er wieder runter in die Küche, legte seine Mappe neben das Geschichtsbuch und begann zu blättern. Seine saubere Handschrift blickte ihm entgegen. Merlin, er hatte lange nichts mehr geschrieben, ging ihm auf. Seine Finger fuhren abwesend über die etwas verblichene Tinte, und er las angestrengt die ersten Zeilen.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und begann, laut zu lesen, was er einst geschrieben hatte.

Der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme klang ihm fremd in seinen Ohren. Es war ihm sogar unangenehm, Selbstgespräche zu führen, aber er ignorierte all diese Gefühle, und zwang sich zu lesen. Dies waren unverfängliche Worte. Es waren nicht seine persönlichen Gedanken. Es waren einfach nur Worte aus einem Schulheft.

Sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben, nicht doppelt gedeutet werden. Sie waren nicht sein Feind.

Es war spät, als Snape wiederkam, und mit heißen Wangen saß er über seine Mappe, als Snape die Küche betrat.

Draco hob den Blick. Erschöpft setzte sich Snape an seinen Küchentisch, bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinen Händen, und Draco befiel bereits Nervosität, sollte er gleich einen Vortrag halten müssen. Vor allem war Draco mehr daran interessiert, wohin Snape verschwunden war, denn ihm war der seltsame Blick der Schuld, ehe er gegangen war, wieder einmal nicht entgangen. Snape atmete lange aus und nahm erst eine Weile später die Hände vom Gesicht. Er wirkte müder als Draco es war. Der Lehrer erschien jedoch auf seinen Zügen. Anscheinend hatte er seine Strafe nicht vergessen.

„Ich warte", sagte Snape also müde, und Dracos Hände begannen zu zittern, aber er senkte den Blick, überflog seine alten Notizen und wusste, er musste nur beginnen. Einfach nur die Worte wiederholen, die er den gesamten Abend über geübt hatte.

Draco schloss die Augen, stellte sich vor, er wäre zurück, wäre auf Hogwarts, säße im Unterricht und müsse seine Hausaufgaben vortragen. Das machte es ihm um einiges leichter, als mit fünfunddreißig Jahren stotternd an Snapes Küchentisch zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass einen simple Notizen gänzlich aus der Fassung bringen konnten.

„D-d-das", begann er tonlos, räusperte sich wieder, ballte die zitternden Hände und begann von neuem. „D-das d-d-dritte Zei-zei-zeit-" Er unterbrach sich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wusste nicht einmal wirklich, warum es ihm schwer fiel, warum er nicht konnte. Er wusste wahrscheinlich doch, warum. Es half seinem Unterbewusstsein nicht, dass er wusste, dass Snape ihn verabscheute. Es half ihm auch nicht, dass alle Worte, die er jetzt würde sagen müssen, keinen Wert und keine Aussage hatten. Es half nicht, dass er siebzehn Jahre kaum gesprochen hatte und nun gezwungen war, es zu tun. Sein Atem ging schneller, und seine Fingernägel gruben sich scharf in seine Handflächen.

„Was sind noch gleich die Quidditchregeln?", unterbrach ihn Snapes ruhige Stimme plötzlich in seinen panischen Gedanken, und Dracos Augen öffneten sich wirr. Ohne Wertung sah Snape ihm entgegen. Und Draco schluckte schwer.

„Zwei-zwei T-teams", antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme, schluckte schwer, ballte die Fäuste erneut und blickte Snape unverwandt in die Augen. „S-sieben Spieler", fuhr er fort, nicht willig, aufzuhören. „Je-jedes Team hat… einen… Sucher, einen… Hüter… dr-drei Jäger u-u-und zwei Tr-treiber", schloss er mit flachem Atem. Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. „Es gibt drei Bälle", flüsterte er abwesend. „Den Quaffel, den…Klatscher und den Schnatz", fuhr er fort. „Das Ziel der Jäger ist es… den Quaffel durch einen der drei Torringe zu schlagen. Die Treiber hetzen den Klatscher dem… gegnerischen Team auf den Hals. Der Schnatz bringt… 150 Extrapunkte, wenn ihn der Sucher fängt. Dann ist das Spiel vorbei."

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er mit offenem Mund, und seine Hände öffneten sich unwillkürlich auf dem Tisch. „Das dritte Zeitalter war das dunkelste in der Trollgeschichte. Der Trollkönig Gobaldin hatte die Herrschaft über das Riesengebirge erlangt, in welche die Armeen seines Reichs eingefallen und nahezu alle Grauriesen getötet hatten. Es läutete die Dunkelzeit ein, und… und die Riesenpopulation erholte sich bis heute nicht mehr von diesem Krieg…"

Seine Augen öffneten sich weit. Snape betrachtete ihn, hatte die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet, und ruckte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich war nie sonderlich herausragend in Trollgeschichte", erwiderte er schlicht. Dracos Atem ging sehr schnell, und sein Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust.

Merlin. Fast hatte er angenommen, er konnte nicht mehr sprechen.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Snape schließlich. Vielleicht war auch er erleichtert zu wissen, dass Draco noch sprechen konnte. Er hatte jedenfalls Dracos Aufmerksamkeit, denn in Snapes Gesicht lag wieder dieser seltsame Anflug von Schuld. „Das ist ein Gespräch. Du wirst antworten müssen, Draco", ermahnte Snape ihn, und Draco schnappte aus der Starre.

„Wo-worüber müssen wir reden?", hauchte er angespannt, und Snape sah ihn weiterhin an.

„Frag mich, wo ich war", forderte er ihn schließlich auf.

„Wo warst du?", erwiderte Draco, und es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter duzte.

„Bei meinem alten Freund Rowan", entgegnete Snape ruhig. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass Draco ihn duzte, es schien ihn nicht einmal zu wundern. Wahrscheinlich weil es alle die ehemaligen Schüler taten. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Snape schwieg beharrlich, und Draco erinnerte sich, zu antworten.

„Wer ist das?"

„Jemand, der dir Arbeit geben wird", schloss Snape. Draco sah ihn über alle Maßen überrascht an. Draco schwieg, ließ diese Worte sinken. „Weißt du, warum ich dich aufgenommen habe, Draco?", fragte Snape nun direkt, und er schüttelte den Kopf, besann sich, und antwortete schließlich.

„Nein", erwiderte er ausdruckslos. Er hatte sich dasselbe bereits gefragt.

„Weil wir manchmal Dinge tun müssen, die uns zuwider sind." Kurz schwieg er, und Draco spürte, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte, wie die Kälte dieser Worte tief in ihn eindrang. „So hätte Albus es bestimmt nicht formuliert, aber sei es drum." Snape öffnete die Hände, legte sie flach auf den Küchentisch und fuhr fort. „Lucius war mein Freund", sagte er schließlich, ohne Draco anzusehen. „Trotz all seiner Fehler. Und seinen einzigen Sohn vor den Pranger zu stellen, ist nicht meine Aufgabe", schloss er schließlich. „Allerdings empfinde ich es als notwendig, dass du Buße tust. Nicht nur… in einer Zelle in Askaban, sondern auch dort, wo es zählt", ergänzte er kryptisch, und Draco antwortete, ehe Snape fortfahren konnte

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich dir diese Stelle mit einer bestimmten Absicht besorgt habe." Snape rieb sich in quälender Langsamkeit die Schläfe, ohne seine Worte weiter auszuführen. Es schien etwas zu sein, was Snape nicht aus einer Laune heraus getan hatte, sondern etwas, was er vorher gut überlegt hatte. Dracos Fingerspitzen kribbelten unangenehm.

„Und welche Absicht wäre das?", hörte er sich tonlos fragen, aber er nahm nicht an, dass der Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, ihm irgendwelche Gefallen tun wollte. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn Snape von ‚Buße tun' sprach. Genauso wenig, wie es gut gewesen war, als Declan dies im Ministerium getan hatte.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein", sagte er dann, und Dracos Körper schmerzte regelrecht. „Was du getan hast", begann er voller Abscheu, „ist nicht zu entschuldigen." Erneut spürte Draco die eisige Kälte, die von Snape ausging deutlich. „Niemals", ergänzte er eindringlich, und Dracos Körper spannte sich unangenehm an. Dieser Blick – Snapes seltsamer Ausdruck, den Draco schon heute Morgen bemerkt hatte, verstärkte sich noch mehr. Draco schwante bereits Schreckliches. „Du hast Menschen sehr wehgetan, und es gilt, diesen Menschen-"

„-nein", sagte Draco plötzlich, die Stimme tonlos und voller Furcht. Was Snape in Aussicht stellte, konnte unmöglich das sein, was Draco vorschwebte! Snape sprach ungerührt weiter.

„-Rowan ist Heiler in einer Gemeinschaftspraxis. Und er beschäftigt Hermine Weasley als zweite Heilerin", fuhr Snape ausdruckslos fort, und Draco stockte der Atem. „Es ist ein regelrechtes Geschenk, dass Rowan ebenfalls ein alter Reinblüter ist, den deine vorangegangene Haftstraße nur mäßig berührt, und gleichzeitig ist es eine angemessene Möglichkeit, dich bei Hermine und möglicherweise ihrem Mann zu entschuldigen für das, was du getan hast." Fast klang lächerlich rationale Diplomatie in Snapes Stimme mit, und Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese Meinung auch nur im Ansatz teilte. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner ganz persönlichen Einschätzung! Und sein Verstand ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ihr Nachname scheinbar ein anderer war.

Und ruckartig schüttelte er jetzt den Kopf, unfähig, etwas zu erwidern. Snapes Ausdruck wurde finster.

„Die öffentlichen Stellen werden dich ablehnen, Draco. Das liegt auf der Hand." Und Draco witterte bereits den Hauch der Erpressung, die in Snapes Worten unweigerlich mitschwang. Draco kannte mittlerweile alle abgekarteten Tricks. „Allerdings gibt es tatsächlich jemanden, der dich vorbehaltlos beschäftigen wird, dich in seiner Praxis aufnimmt, dich an die Arbeit bringt, und solltest du dich sträuben, solltest du mir in dieser Hinsicht widersprechen, dann werde ich dich zurückschicken", erklärte er ihm kühl. „Dann erfüllst du deine Auflagen nämlich nicht. Eine derartige Stelle auszuschlagen kann dann nur als Verweigerung gewertet werden, die deine Bewährung sofort null und nichtig werden lässt."

Ein wenig überrascht öffnete sich Dracos Mund. Es war nicht so, dass er Snape keine kalte Berechnung zutraute. Oh doch. Draco wusste genug, um Snape dunkle Beweggründe ohne Zögern unterstellen zu können. Aber er hatte ein Händchen für das unerwartete Überraschungsmoment, das musste Draco zugeben. Und das war es gewesen, was Snape ihm verschwiegen hatte. Es war keine spontane Selbstzündung gewesen, ihm dieses Schicksal aufzuerlegen. Nein. Es hatte hinter Snapes Blick gelegen. Die ganze Zeit über.

Noch immer fehlten ihm die nötigen Worte, aber er wusste es besser, als jetzt zornig zu werden. Jahrelange Unterdrückung und jahrelanges Training hatten ihn nahezu schussgleichgültig werden lassen.

Draco faltete in ruhiger, bestimmter Geste die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er wusste eine Sache mit Sicherheit. Ein Wort in Unvernunft gesprochen, richtete tausendmal mehr Schaden an, als jede ehrliche Beleidigung. Das war es, was er gelernt hatte in siebzehn Jahren Einzelhaft. Menschen sprachen pausenlos, um ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Aber brachte es sie tatsächlich weiter? Brachte es immer etwas, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen? Er nahm nicht an, dass Snape daran interessiert war, von ihm zu hören, dass er sich von Declan und Arwish lieber ein zweites Mal das Dunkle Mal mit den glühenden Kohlen des Krematoriums aus dem Arm brennen ließ, und sich dieses Mal selber die rostigen Nägel in Arme und Beine schlüge, um sie über Nacht in der Haut stecken zu lassen, während der _Petrificus_ ihn lähmte, ohne ihn wirklich zu betäuben, damit er die Schmerzen bei vollem Bewusstsein mitbekäme.

Er musste diese Worte nicht sagen. Musste Snape nicht teilhaben lassen, an seiner emotionalen Erfahrung, an seiner persönlichen Meinung. Aber in etwa so schlimm wie diese unmenschlichen Schmerzen, schätzte er diese mögliche Zukunft ein, die Snape ihm aufzwingen wollte.

Manchmal, in finsteren Nächten, wenn die Einsamkeit wie eine erbarmungslos kalte Hand nach ihm gegriffen hatte, dann hatte er sich vorgestellt wie er in seiner Zelle erschien, umgeben von Licht und Ruhe und all den Dingen, die einem widerfuhren, wenn man erlöst war. Natürlich war ihm Harry nie tatsächlich erschienen, hatte ihm nie die Hand auf die fieberheiße Stirn gelegt, um ihn zu trösten, ihm die Angst zu nehmen, ihm die nötige Ruhe zu bringen, die er so dringend gebraucht hätte.

Aber die Hoffnung war eine verrückte Sache. Draco glaubte immer noch daran. Er wartete immer noch darauf, dass seine Entscheidungen irgendwann an Richtigkeit und Wahrheit gewannen, dass ihm irgendwer sagte, dass alles gut war.

Und vor siebzehn Jahren hatte er ein Versprechen abgelegt. Und erst jetzt, wo sich die Möglichkeit bot, es tatsächlich erfüllen zu können, wurde ihm klar – es war vollkommen unmöglich, dass er sein Wort halten konnte.

Und diese Erkenntnis war sehr mächtig und erfüllte ihn mit ohnmächtiger Resignation.

Und Snape schien eine wichtige Sache zu unterschätzen.

Draco war nicht mehr empfänglich für Erpressungen. Es berührte ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr, nach den Erniedrigungen und den Demütigungen, die er erfahren durfte. Snapes Pokerface schien zu bröckeln bei Dracos Anblick, als dieser schließlich ausdruckslos nickte.

Denn an diesem Punkt endete dann seine Reise in die Welt der freien Menschen. Musste er abwägen, sie zu sehen und niemals das sagen zu können, was er sagen wollte, oder zurückzugehen, an den Ort, der sein Herz zum Verstummen brachte, war die Entscheidung geradezu lächerlich leicht.

Und gleichmütig verließen die nächsten Worte seinen Mund.

„Dann schick mich zurück."

Preview – nächstes Kapitel:

8\. Changes

 _„_ _Come gather around people, wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters around you have grown  
And accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin' or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'._ _"_

 ** _Bob Dylan_**

Sie war zurück ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, denn ihre Jacke hing ordentlich über dem Stuhl, der vor der antiken Schminkkommode ihrer Großmutter stand, die sie vererbt bekommen hatte.

Es war selten, dass sie morgens Sex hatten. Es war ohnehin selten, dass sie überhaupt unter der Woche Sex hatten. Sie würde jetzt sogar zu spät kommen, stellte sie mit knappen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fest. Hastig fuhr sie sich noch mal durch die Locken, hoffte, das Volumen käme wieder zurück, nachdem sie unten gelegen hatte, während er zufrieden im Bett lag, noch immer nackt, das Laken nur müßig um sich gewickelt, und den Sportteil des _Tagespropheten_ las, den er sich geholt hatte, ehe er auf die Idee gekommen war, sie noch vor der Arbeit zu verführen.

Er musste heute erst später los. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr allerdings, dass sie nicht so entspannt aussah wie er. Nein, sie wirkte gehetzt, besorgt, unausgeruht.

„Ron?", wandte sie sich an ihn, und halb hob er den Kopf, während seine Augen weiter den Bericht lasen. „Ron", wiederholte sie ernster. Er riss sich los und hob den Blick.

„Ja?", wandte er sich an sie, die Mundwinkel leicht gehoben, und die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus' verschleierten noch zufrieden seinen Blick. Fast war sie erleichtert, dass er immerhin gekommen war. Aber über ihre Probleme im Schlafzimmer nachzudenken, stand relativ weit unten auf ihrer langen Liste.

„Ich komme heute spät", erinnerte sie ihn nur, denn sie wusste, er dürfte bereits vergessen haben, was sie ihm gestern gesagt hatte. Er vergaß immer alles nahezu sofort, was sie ihm sagte. Eine Männerkrankheit, nahm sie an. Seine Mundwinkel sanken etwas deprimiert, als wären es brandneue Informationen für ihn.

„Richtig", sagte er dann, mit falscher Erkenntnis im Blick. „Essen wir heute Mittag zusammen?", fragte er anschließend, und sie ruckte vage mit dem Kopf.

„Ich schaffe es heute nicht ins Ministerium", erklärte sie ihm entschuldigend. Es war ein Ritual, was sie pflegten. Mindestens einmal die Woche kam sie ins Ministerium zum Essen, aber im Moment stand ihr danach nicht der Sinn. „Also, nein. Tut mir leid." Er zuckte ergeben die Achseln. „Denk dran, dass du einkaufen gehst. Wir brauchen Milch, Brot – das übliche. Und denk auch daran, Molly Bescheid zu geben wegen Freitag."

„Freitag?", wiederholte er leer, abwartend, dass sie es ihm erklärte. Denn auch das schien er wieder vergessen zu haben.

„Der Geburtstag?", entfuhr es ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn. Noch erkannte sie kein Verständnis in seinem Blick. „Percys Geburtstag? Dein Bruder wird 40?", wurde sie nun deutlicher, und Ron stöhnte unterdrückt auf, ehe er den Kopf zurücklehnte.

„Das hatte ich vergessen", entgegnete er missmutig. Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht. Molly hatte eine große Party vorbereitet. Sie feierten im _Silbernen Drachen_ , und alle langweiligen Ministeriumskollegen von Percy kamen ebenfalls. Sogar seiner Exfreundin Penelope Clearwater hatte Molly eine Einladung geschickt, in der Hoffnung, Percy an seinem vierzigsten Geburtstag von der Qual des Singledaseins zu erlösen, indem sie ihn zwang, wieder mit seiner Exfreundin zusammenzukommen. Herrliche Aussichten für Percy.

 _To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

8\. Changes

 _„_ _Come gather around people, wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters around you have grown  
And accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin' or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'._ _"_

 ** _Bob Dylan_**

Sie war zurück ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, denn ihre Jacke hing ordentlich über dem Stuhl, der vor der antiken Schminkkommode ihrer Großmutter stand, die sie vererbt bekommen hatte.

Es war selten, dass sie morgens Sex hatten. Es war ohnehin selten, dass sie überhaupt unter der Woche Sex hatten. Sie würde jetzt sogar zu spät kommen, stellte sie mit knappen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fest. Hastig fuhr sie sich noch mal durch die Locken, hoffte, das Volumen käme wieder zurück, nachdem sie unten gelegen hatte, während er zufrieden im Bett lag, noch immer nackt, das Laken nur müßig um sich gewickelt, und den Sportteil des _Tagespropheten_ las, den er sich geholt hatte, ehe er auf die Idee gekommen war, sie noch vor der Arbeit zu verführen.

Er musste heute erst später los. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr allerdings, dass sie nicht so entspannt aussah wie er. Nein, sie wirkte gehetzt, besorgt, unausgeruht.

„Ron?", wandte sie sich an ihn, und halb hob er den Kopf, während seine Augen weiter den Bericht lasen. „Ron", wiederholte sie ernster. Er riss sich los und hob den Blick.

„Ja?", wandte er sich an sie, die Mundwinkel leicht gehoben, und die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus' verschleierten noch zufrieden seinen Blick. Fast war sie erleichtert, dass er immerhin gekommen war. Aber über ihre Probleme im Schlafzimmer nachzudenken, stand relativ weit unten auf ihrer langen Liste.

„Ich komme heute spät", erinnerte sie ihn nur, denn sie wusste, er dürfte bereits vergessen haben, was sie ihm gestern gesagt hatte. Er vergaß immer alles nahezu sofort, was sie ihm sagte. Eine Männerkrankheit, nahm sie an. Seine Mundwinkel sanken etwas deprimiert, als wären es brandneue Informationen für ihn.

„Richtig", sagte er dann, mit falscher Erkenntnis im Blick. „Essen wir heute Mittag zusammen?", fragte er anschließend, und sie ruckte vage mit dem Kopf.

„Ich schaffe es heute nicht ins Ministerium", erklärte sie ihm entschuldigend. Es war ein Ritual, was sie pflegten. Mindestens einmal die Woche kam sie ins Ministerium zum Essen, aber im Moment stand ihr danach nicht der Sinn. „Also, nein. Tut mir leid." Er zuckte ergeben die Achseln. „Denk dran, dass du einkaufen gehst. Wir brauchen Milch, Brot – das übliche. Und denk auch daran, Molly Bescheid zu geben wegen Freitag."

„Freitag?", wiederholte er leer, abwartend, dass sie es ihm erklärte. Denn auch das schien er wieder vergessen zu haben.

„Der Geburtstag?", entfuhr es ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn. Noch erkannte sie kein Verständnis in seinem Blick. „Percys Geburtstag? Dein Bruder wird 40?", wurde sie nun deutlicher, und Ron stöhnte unterdrückt auf, ehe er den Kopf zurücklehnte.

„Das hatte ich vergessen", entgegnete er missmutig. Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht. Molly hatte eine große Party vorbereitet. Sie feierten im _Silbernen Drachen_ , und alle langweiligen Ministeriumskollegen von Percy kamen ebenfalls. Sogar seiner Exfreundin Penelope Clearwater hatte Molly eine Einladung geschickt, in der Hoffnung, Percy an seinem vierzigsten Geburtstag von der Qual des Singledaseins zu erlösen, indem sie ihn zwang, wieder mit seiner Exfreundin zusammenzukommen. Herrliche Aussichten für Percy.

Hermine kannte niemanden, der langweiliger als Penelope war – abgesehen vielleicht von Percy selber. Damit ergänzten sich beide jedoch herrlich.

„Haben wir ein Geschenk?", erkundigte sich Ron vorsichtig, dem wohl schon übel wurde, bei dem Gedanken, ein Geschenk für seinen Bruder zu finden, mit dem er kaum mehr als drei Worte jährlich sprach.

„Ich habe bei ‚Flourish und Blotts' eine Erstausgabe der ersten magischen Nationalversammlung des Ausschusses für Kesselrichtlinien aus dem Jahr 1802 auftreiben lassen", schloss sie, ein bisschen stolz, ein bisschen mitleidig, denn sie nahm an, Percy würde sich tatsächlich freuen.

„Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Ron, halb spöttisch, halb schockiert. „Du bist nicht übel, Hermine. Gar nicht übel", wiederholte er anerkennend.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte sie achselzuckend, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ron streckte sich genüsslich unter dem Laken.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Babe", verabschiedete er sich von ihr und vertiefte sich wieder in den Bericht über den wahrscheinlichen Aufstieg und Fall der Sheffield Shooters, denen Hermine nichts abgewinnen konnte, außer, dass sie sich tapfer hielten, obwohl sie nie ein Spiel gewannen. Sie sprachen, als ob sie es häufig taten. Dabei wünschte sich Hermine, dass sie mehr Konversationen hatten, mehr Austausch, mehr…- als das.

Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer, griff sich noch ihre Tasche und war verschwunden. Denn sie wollte nicht mit ihm über das echte Problem sprechen, das sie hatte. Sie tat alles, wie sie es immer tat, nur vielleicht ein bisschen aufmerksamer als vorher. Sie sah sich um, ehe sie das Gartentor schloss, ehe sie apparierte. Und als sie in der Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse ankam, blickte sie erneut über die Schulter.

Sie wusste, sie sprachen nicht darüber, aber sie war sich absolut sicher, es war an niemandem vorrübergegangen, dass er entlassen worden war. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte einen fragwürdigen Artikel veröffentlicht, indem die Bevölkerung dazu angeregt werden sollte, die volle Haftstrafe durchzusetzen und keinen Erlass zu dulden, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sich die Bevölkerung dazu hinreißen lassen würde.

Und sie wusste, wie albern es wohl war, dass sie sich seit zwei Tagen umsah, egal, wo sie sich befand, denn es war absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm über den Weg laufen würde. Sie nahm an, er würde sich hüten, häufig nach draußen zu gehen. Oder allein.

Sie erreichte die Praxis und öffnete die Türen. Sofort kamen die Schwestern zu ihr, befragten sie zu Medikamentdosierungen, Hausbesuchen und allerlei Bürokratie. Hermine beantwortete geduldig alle Fragen, während sie mit zügigen Schritten durch die Praxis marschierte, ehe sie ihr Büro erreicht hatte.

„Mrs Carr in Zimmer 1, Mr. Abernathy in Zimmer 2", erinnerte sie die Schwester lächelnd, und Hermine schloss die Tür zu ihrem Büro, stellte die Tasche ab und zog sich den frisch gewaschenen Kittel über, ehe sie flüchtig die unzähligen Briefe auf ihrem Schreibtisch durchging. Rechnungen, Einladung zum Heiler-Kongress, den sie nicht besuchen würde, Fortbildungsangebote im Mungo, Werbung, Werbung und nochmals Werbung, einige Umschläge aus denen nicht hervorging, um was es ging, und sie beschloss, sich später zu kümmern.

Sie desinfizierte ihre Hände mit dem Zauberstab und blickte kurz durch ihr Fenster. Sie konnte durch die durchsichtigen Vorhänge die kaum belebte Seitenstraße erkennen. Der Kirschbaum vor der Praxis hatte nahezu alle Blätter verloren. Aber natürlich stand niemand vor der Praxis, um in ihr Fenster zu blicken. Natürlich nicht. Ihr Kamin surrte urplötzlich und die niedrigen Flammen loderten gelb. Hermine erlaubte mit dem Zauberstab das Gespräch und kam näher.

„Hermine, gute Morgen", begrüßte Angelina sie freundlich, und Hermine erkannte das Büro des Zauberscherze-Ladens im Hintergrund.

„Morgen, Angelina", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd die Begrüßung. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass George und ich uns an eurem Geschenk beteiligen können?", fragte sie, fast beschämt. Hermine schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Weiß George auch nicht, was er Percy schenken soll? Ich bin wirklich schockiert", bemerkte Hermine lächelnd. „Wir schenken ihm nur ein winziges Buch. Kauft ihm eine Topfpflanze, ein Sofakissen – Merlin, irgendwas", schlug sie achselzuckend vor. Angelina atmete verzweifelt aus.

„Du willst mir aber nicht sagen, es wäre leicht, für Percy ein Geschenk zu finden, oder? Ich glaube, er hat überhaupt keine Hobbys – und Humor erst recht nicht!", beschwerte sich Angelina, die abwesend ihre schwarz gekräuselte Locke um ihren Finger wickelte. „Schon gut!", räumte sie dann ein. „Ich finde was", schloss sie enttäuscht. „Irgendwas", ergänzte sie ratlos.

„Wir sehen euch Freitag", verabschiedete sich Hermine lächelnd. „Ach, bleibt ihr im _Silbernen Drachen_?", wollte sie noch wissen, und Angelina schenkte ihr einen eindeutigen Blick aus dunklen Augen.

„Hermine, es ist Percys Geburtstag. Wenn George und ich uns nicht betrinken, glaube ich nicht, dass wir es besonders lange aushalten werden – also ja. Wir bleiben", bestätigte sie dann vielsagend. „Sag mal, wo ich dich gerade sehe", fuhr Angelina schließlich fort, „wann hast du mal Zeit für einen Routine-Termin für Lizzy?", wollte sie wissen. Hermine griff sich den Terminplaner vom Schreibtisch.

„Nächste Woche Freitag, frühestens", erwiderte sie entschuldigend. „Wir sind sowas von voll, Angie."

„Kein Problem. Ich komme mit ihr vorbei. Ich glaube, es beginnt die Zeit von Grieselpusteln und Blaufieber", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. Hermine nickte nur. Lizzy war vier. Es wurde durchaus Zeit für den Abwehrzauber.

„Ich kümmere mich drum", versprach sie.

„Super! Bis Freitag dann!", verabschiedete sich Angelina von ihr.

„Grüß deinen einfallslosen Mann von mir", erwiderte Hermine vielsagend.

„Mhm, du deinen auch", entgegnete Angelina zwinkernd und beendete das Gespräch.

Es klopfte an der Tür, als Hermine sich gerade auf den Weg nach draußen machen wollte. Sie wusste, Mr. Abernathy konnte sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man ihn länger als fünf Minuten warten ließ, und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Schwestern wieder weinten.

„Heilerin Weasley", begrüßte sie der andere Heiler mit derselben starren Höflichkeit, die sie von ihm seit zehn Jahren nicht anders kannte.

„Heiler Rutherfod?", erwiderte Hermine, und war aber insgeheim äußerst zufrieden mit der distanzierten Reserviertheit, die der Mann an den Tag legte, und sie deshalb niemals gezwungen war, außerhalb der Arbeit über ihn nachzudenken oder ihn zu Familienfesten einzuladen. Rowan Rutherford war etwas über sechzig Jahre alt, ein Reinblüter der besonders alten Schule, und dass er Hermine überhaupt einen begehrten Platz in seiner privaten Praxis angeboten hatte, hatte Hermine veranlasst, ihre Vorurteile gegenüber alten Reinblütern zumindest kurzweilig zu vergessen und sein Angebot auf jeden Fall anzunehmen, um von der fünfzig-Stunden-Woche des Mungos wegzukommen.

Seine Beweggründe waren bemerkenswert rational und geradlinig gewesen. Sie war die beste Heilerin in der Ausbildung gewesen, er hatte einen Nachfolger gesucht, den er vorher noch einige Jahre beaufsichtigen wollte, und scheinbar war sie das, was er gesucht hatte. Ihm war es egal, ob sie muggelgebürtig war, in eine Familie geheiratet hatte, die allen Reinblüter-Traditionen trotzte, er schaute alleine auf ihre Arbeit.

Und das machte es ihr unheimlich einfach, ihn nicht unausstehlich zu finden. Das Wort Reinblut oder Muggel fiel in diesen Räumen kein einziges Mal, denn es schien für ihn keinen Unterschied zu machen, Hauptsache, ein Heiler behandelte die Patienten erfolgreich. Und Hermine war erfolgreich. Natürlich besuchten hauptsächlich betagte, reiche reinblütige Rentner die Praxis, aber Hermine hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, Rückenzauber zu ihrer Spezialität zu machen, genauso wie magische Beintrainer anzupreisen.

Ob magisch oder Muggel – Rentner unterschieden sich nicht großartig. Nur wenn ein Zauberer vergesslich wurde, konnte er leicht eine Brücke zum Einsturz bringen, wenn er nicht sorgsam zauberte, also machte sie auch Untersuchungen, ob Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe abzugeben hatten, sollten sie auffällig werden.

Es war ein gutes Leben, nahm sie an.

„Sie kümmern sich um die Ministeriumsangelegenheit?", bat er sie, ohne sie wirklich zu bitten, und reichte ihr einen offiziellen Brief, der wohl auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet war. Er hatte sie auch eingestellt, damit sie sich um sämtlichen Papierkram kümmerte, der außerhalb seines Interessenbereichs lag. Und das war dementsprechend nahezu alles, was diese Praxis an Post täglich erreichte. Heiler Rutherford wollte heilen. Keine Briefe beantworten, keine Rechnungen bezahlen – er wollte heilen und bewundert werden dafür, dass er ein guter Heiler war.

Und Hermine spielte das Spiel. Sie übernahm die Bürokratie. Ganz einfach auch deshalb, weil sie sich dann nicht mit dem Magischen Mahnungsgericht beschäftigen musste, weil Heiler Rutherford den Sinn einer Zahlungsfrist nicht begreifen wollte und auch für unwichtig empfand.

„Sicher, Heiler Rutherford", entgegnete sie, „um was geht es?", wollte sie, freundlich wie immer wissen, und er bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Wie mir zu Ohren kam, ist der Beschluss des Ministeriums rechtskräftig, und private Stellen, wie wir es sind, müssen beginnen, Strafgefangene aufzunehmen", erläuterte er, als wäre es eine Albernheit. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, seit wann ihn aktuelles Zeitgeschehen interessierte. „Ich kümmerte mich also rechtzeitig darum, dass wir uns unseren Gefangen aussuchen durften", schloss er reserviert. Fast war sie beeindruckt. Ansonsten kümmerte er sich um nichts als seine Patienten. Sie nahm an, das war eine sehr kluge Entscheidung von ihm gewesen. So konnten sie immerhin verhindern, mit dem schlimmsten Abschaum gestraft zu werden.

„Heilerin Weasley?", rief eine Schwester. „Schwester Betty will nicht mehr bei Mr. Abernathy warten!"

Hermine seufzte und hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Konnte sie es wagen, zu fragen? Würde Heiler Rutherford so etwas Banales wie den Namen eines Strafgefangenen wissen? Eine andere Schwester bedrängte bereits Heiler Rutherford.

„Wen haben Sie ausgesucht, Sir?", fragte sie mit sanfter Nachsicht, denn sie war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob Heiler Rutherford wirklich wusste, was Strafgefangene waren, und der Heiler hatte sich bereits der Schwester zugewandt und versprach ihr, ihrer Bitte zur magischen Blutabnahme nachzukommen. Dann wandte er ihr den Blick wieder zu.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte er fast mit einer blasierten Selbstverständlichkeit, so dass Hermine wie vom Donner gerührt vor ihm stand und ihr Atem stockte. Ihre Fingerspitzen wurden kalt. Hatte sie sich jetzt verhört, oder hatte er das tatsächlich gesagt?! Und so musste sie ihn ansehen, denn seine Stirn runzelte sich langsam. „Das ist in Ordnung, nehme ich an? Man hätte sicherlich auch eine Frau nehmen können", schien er zu überlegen, deutete ihren Schock völlig falsch. „Heilerin Weasley?", sagte er dann.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, fast heiser und völlig entrückt von jeder Wahrnehmung.

„Wir werden diese Situation mit Professionalität behandeln, nicht wahr?", wollte er dann stirnrunzelnd von ihr wissen, ein wenig Scharfsinn in den alten Augen.

„Professionalität?", wiederholte sie verzweifelt, denn sie konnte nur daran denken, dass sie nicht wusste, wen sie als erstes umbringen wollte. Ihren Chef oder Draco Malfoy.

„Mein guter Freund Severus bat mich um diesen – nun – außergewöhnlichen Gefallen."

„Severus?", wiederholte Hermine jetzt kopfschüttelnd. „Severus Snape?", ergänzte sie ein wenig neben sich. Und mit mehr Wachsamkeit, als sie ihm je zugetraut hätte, fasste er sie ins Auge.

„Ich hoffe, Ihre persönliche Vergangenheit in dieser Sache führt zu keinen Problemen bezüglich Ihrer hervorragenden Leistung hier, und Sie können es mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren?" Es war das erste Kompliment, was er ihr tatsächlich zuteilwerden ließ. Ihr Mund öffnete sich überfordert. „Heilerin Weasley?", vergewisserte er sich mit sanfter Sorge, und unverbindlich ruckte sie mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte nicht einmal angenommen, dass ihr Name überhaupt Wiedererkennungswert in seinen Ohren hatte, aber scheinbar schon. Und nicht sie sprach, sondern ihr Ego.

„Ich – nein. Also, ja, ich… kann es vereinbaren", brachte sie unschlüssig hervor. Der Heiler nickte über alle Maßen zufrieden.

„Das sagte ich Severus ebenfalls", bestätigte er. „Ich bin sehr froh, Sie eingestellt zu haben. Es zeugt von Größe, Menschen vorurteilslos zu akzeptieren", schloss er nickend mit leeren Worten, verschränkte die Hände hinter der Brust und wandte sich ab, um den Tag zu beginnen. Sie stand weiterhin an genau derselben Stelle und war sich nicht völlig sicher, was so eben passiert war. Und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht eben indirekt beleidigt hatte, weil sie muggelgebürtig war und er sie auch vorurteilslos akzeptierte, aber darüber konnte sie sich kaum Gedanken machen!

Denn sie nahm an, sie hatte gerade zugestimmt, dass sie… _ihn_ … hier arbeiten ließen. Und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob ihr Chef nobel war oder wahnsinnig.

Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte unmöglich mit… ihm zusammen arbeiten! Sie war nämlich nicht vorurteilslos! Was fiel Severus Snape ein, so einen Gefallen zu fordern?!

Ihre Hand legte sich abwesend über ihren Mund, während zumindest die Schwestern, die gelauscht hatten, den Anstand besaßen, so schockiert auszusehen, wie Hermine sich fühlte.

„-Happy Birthday, lieber Percy, Happy Birthday to you!"

In vier Versuchen blies der gequält lächelnde Percy seine Kerzen aus. Und dumpf befiel Hermine die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass sie selber nicht mehr weit von der schrecklichen Vierzig entfernt war. Abwesend spendete sie mit den anderen Applaus, und das Licht wurde wieder entfacht.

Sie hatte es Ron nicht erzählt. Sie hatte es niemandem erzählt. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie sie beginnen sollte! Was sie sagen konnte!

„Wunderbar, Percy!", rief Molly fröhlich, tätschelte ihm die Schulter, als hätte er eine schwere Leistung vollbracht, und Ron neben ihr verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er – ausgerechnet er – wie ein Kleinkind von ihr behandelt wird", murmelte er neben ihr. „Alles ok? Bist du immer noch gestresst wegen der Arbeit?", wollte er besorgt wissen, denn natürlich war es nicht an ihm vorbeigegangen, wie abwesend sie seit einigen Tage war, wie absolut vollkommen neben sich. „Hermine?", ergänzte er, und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Alles ok", hauchte sie nur. Ihr Blick hob sich, als die Musik wieder zu spielen begann. Bill und Charlie waren nicht hier. Charlie hatte wohl Probleme in Rumänien, aber Ron hatte sie darüber nicht wirklich aufklären wollen, und Bill war im Krankenhaus in Paris an Fleurs Seite, die ihr drittes Kind bekam. Aber sie hatten versprochen, sobald wie möglich nach England zu kommen.

George flüsterte Angelina irgendetwas ins Ohr, weshalb sie sich gehalten sah, ihrem Mann auf den Arm zu schlagen und zu kichern. Molly begann, die Tortenstücke magisch zu verteilen, und die kleine Gesellschaft lobte die Torte in den höchsten Tönen. Arthur und Molly waren ins Gespräch vertieft mit Percys Kollegen, von denen Hermine keinen kannte und die Percy sehr ähnlich waren. Allesamt schienen nicht besonders viel Wert auf Sport, auf Abenteuer oder Smalltalk zu legen. Sie trugen allesamt schwarze Anzüge über ihren schmalen Körpern, schienen direkt aus dem Ministerium appariert zu sein und sprachen ausschließlich über die Arbeit des Ausschusses. George und Angelina sprachen mit Ginny und Harper.

Penelope saß neben Percy und gähnte verhalten.

Ab und an versuchte Molly, Penelope in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Penelope war genauso schwer zugänglich für private Themen wie Percy. Sie ergänzten sich herrlich, und Hermine nahm an, nächstes Jahr würden sie ihre Hochzeit feiern. Ihr Blick glitt über Ron, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte – oder was sie überhaupt sagen sollte.

Jetzt wäre kein guter Zeitpunkt, nahm sie an. George und Ron hatten sich fast eine Flasche Odgen's geteilt. Percy räusperte sich anschließend, nachdem sie die Torte gegessen hatten. Außer Hermine, die es immer noch nicht über sich brachte. Er erhob sich mit sanft zitternden Händen. Große Mengen waren ihm noch nie lieb gewesen.

„Ich möchte mich bedanken", begann Percy wie eine Ansprache vor dem Ministeriumsausschuss, „dass ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. Ich freue mich über alle Geschenke und bedanke mich bei meiner Mutter ebenfalls, dass sie so klug gewesen ist, Penelope einzuladen." Dann wandte er sich in quälende Langsamkeit an Penelope. „Danke, dass du da bist, Penelope."

Ron unterdrückte ein gereiztes Stöhnen neben ihr.

Penelope lächelte nichtssagend, und Percy lächelte nichtssagend zurück. Pure Romantik. Hermine nahm an, das war schon das Äußerste. Dann setzte er sich wieder.

„Küss sie!", rief George unpassend laut über den Tisch, und Ron neben ihr musste grinsen und schlug mit der Kuchengabel gegen sein Glas.

„Na los, Percy, alter Schwerenöter!", stimmte auch Ron ein, und Hermine glaubte, Percy erröten zu sehen. Seine Kollegen schienen allesamt überfordert.

„Mensch, George! Wie viel hast du getrunken?", zischte Angelina peinlich berührt, und Percy lockerte überfordert seine Krawatte. Penelope wirkte ebenfalls vollkommen ratlos.

„Nun", begann Percy nervös. „Also, wenn… du nichts dagegen hast?", wandte er sich tatsächlich an Penelope – und diese zuckte teilnahmslos die Achseln. Hermine wollte am liebsten den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte man eine Wiedervereinigung so nüchtern über die Bühne bringen? Dann lehnte sich Percy mühsam vor, Penelope schloss die Augen, und er drückte ihr einen sekundenschnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich zufrieden zurücklehnte.

Ron johlte neben ihr und George pfiff unpassenderweise durch die Finger, was ihm einen weiteren Schlag von Angelina einbrachte. Ansonsten schien sich keiner dem Beifall anschließen zu wollen, und Arthur warf seinen beiden jüngsten Söhnen einen eindeutigen Blick vom Kopf der Tafel zu.

„Es reicht", beendete er peinlich berührt den Lärm, und Ron leckte grinsend seine Gabel ab.

Wieder begannen die verhaltenen Gespräche, während Angelina auffällig häufig zu gähnen begann. „George?", sagte sie irgendwann sehr eindeutig.

„Hm?", wollte dieser wissen, der mit Ron und Harper gerade über irgendwelche Quidditch-Teams fachsimpelte.

„Wollen wir ins Bett?", fragte sie ihn direkt.

„Jetzt schon?" George sah auf seine Uhr. „Zehn nach zehn."

„Ich bin unfassbar müde", sagte Angelina, ohne den leisesten Anflug von Müdigkeit auf den Zügen.

„Geh ruhig vor", erklärte George achselzuckend.

„Nein, George. Ich bin wirklich müde und möchte, dass du mitkommst?" Eindeutig sah sie ihren Mann an. Georges Mund klappte zu.

„Oh. Jetzt? Du bist jetzt… _müde_?", wiederholte er das Wort, als würde es etwas ganz anderes bedeuten. Er erhob sich und verschloss sein Jackett.

„Ron, Hermine, entschuldigt uns. Wir… sind müde." Angelina verabschiedete sich von Molly, Percy und Arthur, während George sich näher zu ihnen neigte. „Eisprung", erklärte er zwinkernd. Dann folgte er seiner Frau.

Hermine trank abwesend einen Schluck Wein. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie es wieder versuchen", murmelte Ginny schließlich mit einem schmalen Lächeln, und Hermines Blick gefror wieder. Merlin, wie sollte es sie den anderen sagen? Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Hm", machte Ron achselzuckend.

Kinder waren eine Sache, über die sie kaum sprachen. Weder sie und Ron, noch Ginny und Harper hatten Kinder. Und Ginny und Harper gingen mit dieser Tatsache wesentlich besser um, obwohl es für sie tausendmal schwerer sein musste.

Bei ihr und Ron hatte es einfach nicht geklappt. Hermine hatte so viele Hormonbehandlungen hinter sich, Ron hatte sich untersuchen lassen. Alles war eigentlich in Ordnung, aber sie waren eben nicht… kompatibel hatte der Heiler gesagt. Als Hermine vor einigen Jahren schwanger wurde und eine Fehlgeburt bekam, hatten sie aufgehört, es zu versuchen.

Vielleicht war es manchen nicht gegönnt. Vielleicht war es so. Und wenn andere Paare um sie herum Kinder bekamen, sprachen sie nicht darüber. Sie wusste, Ron war große Familien gewöhnt. Seine Brüder bekamen Kinder, und sie nahm an, selbst Percy und Penelope würden es irgendwie noch hinbekommen, ein Kind zu haben, selbst wenn sie schon vierzig waren. Und es belastete sie manchmal sehr. Charlie war Junggeselle und legte keinen Wert auf eine Familie, aber sie nahm an, Ron war anders. Aber sie konnte es ihm leider nicht bieten. Bei Merlin, sie hatten alles versucht. Und George würde sein zweites Kind bekommen. Bestimmt nächstes Jahr.

Ihr Blick glitt über das glänzende Chrom von Ginnys Rollstuhl. Lächelnd antwortete sie auf etwas, was Harper wohl gesagt hatte.

Ginny konnte keine Kinder bekommen, weil sie halbseitig gelähmt war. Sie war vor zehn Jahren bei einem Freundschaftsspiel vom Besen gestürzt. Ihre Wirbelsäule war so stark beschädigt worden, dass die Heiler nur einen Teil der zerstörten Nerven überhaupt so wiederherstellen konnten, dass Ginny zumindest vom Unterleib aufwärts nicht gelähmt blieb.

Magie konnte nicht alles heilen. Nicht auf Dauer. Menschen waren zu zerbrechlich. Seitdem war Ginnys sportliche Karriere vorüber. Und Hermine konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass Ginny ein einziges Mal geklagt oder sich ein einziges Mal beschwert hatte. Und Hermine wusste sehr genau, warum Ginny damals diese Karriere gewählt hatte, weshalb sie unbedingt auf Sucherposition bei den Shooters hatte fliegen wollen, weshalb sie all ihr Können und Herzblut in diesen Traum gelegt hatte.

Und weshalb sie jetzt auch nicht bereute, es getan zu haben. Denn es hatte sie näher gebracht. Sie war ihm so näher gewesen. Es war immer nur um ihn gegangen, nahm Hermine an.

Großer Gott, wie sollte Hermine es den anderen sagen? Es gab keine Worte dafür. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie es akzeptieren sollte! Dass Heiler Ruhterford ihr Ego gestreichelt hatte, mit Komplimenten, die sie nicht verdiente, war sicher nicht Grund genug.

„-es ist immer lästig mit den Eingliederungen", schnappte sie dann Fetzen von Percys Unterhaltung auf. „Aber ich bin froh, dass der Beschluss ohne Beanstandung durchgegangen ist." Die Torte ging noch einmal rum, auch Ron nahm sich ein Stück, aber Hermine spitzte die Ohren, verengte die Augen.

„Es ist auch einfach so, dass das Ministerium dann Gold sparen könnte, was es in wichtigere Projekte stecken kann!", schloss sich ein Kollege an. Arthur beteiligte sich ebenfalls am Gespräch.

„Was hat das Ministerium schon für wichtige Projekte, für die es die paar Sickel benötigt, die die Eingliederung es kostet? Stecken sie es in private Detekteien, die unschuldige Leute verurteilt, Gold zu veruntreuen? Und es ist nicht gerade so, als würden erstklassige Bedingungen für die Leute geschaffen." Percy sah kurz so aus, als hätte sein Vater ihn geschlagen. Hermine wusste, Arthur sprach nicht gern oder gut über das Ministerium, was ihn in frühzeitigen Ruhestand geschickt hatte, nachdem er anonym der Goldveruntreuung beschuldigt worden war. Natürlich war es kompletter Blödsinn! Aber seitdem war Arthur sehr schnell reizbar, wenn das Ministerium zur Sprache kam. Aber ein anderes Hobby hatte Percy nicht. Nur seine Arbeit. Er ignorierte den Seitenhieb seines Vaters.

„Vater, natürlich kostet es mehr als ein paar Sickel! Es kommen monatlich bestimmt fünfzig entlassene Häftlinge ins Ministerium, und wir können sie schließlich nicht auf der Straße lassen. Weiß Merlin, was sie dort anstellen. Das Ministerium ist sozial und kümmert sich um Unterbringungen!", brüstete er sich.

„Ja, sicher Percy", bemerkte Arthur spöttisch. „Ihr tut schon nicht mehr, als ihr müsst", schloss er kopfschüttelnd.

„Vater!", sagte Percy wieder. Auch seine Kollegen murmelten empörte Worte. Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte bei diesen Gesprächen. Denn plötzlich verspürte sie auch eine immense Wut auf Percy, der schließlich im Ausschuss saß, der den Beschluss verabschiedet hatte. Dumm, wie er war!

„Zu schade, dass das Ministerium nicht direkt anordnen kann, den Häftlingen den Kuss zu verpassen, nicht? Dann kann sich das Hospital mit möglichen Überlebenden rumschlagen", knurrte Arthur phlegmatisch.

„Nun, das wäre tatsächlich ein erfrischender Gedanke", bemerkte Percy, und Hermine wusste beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen, ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht. „Ich meine, es kostet es uns so oder so einiges an Galleonen, das kannst du mir glauben! Und deshalb war der Beschluss auch wichtig, damit der ganze Ärger nicht alleine am Ministerium hängen bleibt!"

Arthur schüttelte bloß den Kopf, und Hermine konnte es kaum noch ertragen. Percy Worte klangen so… künstlich! Wie eine Doktrin, die ihm eingetrichtert worden war.

„Wenn dein fabelhaftes Ministerium nicht so verdammt bestechlich wäre, und das Gold der Familien der Gefangenen nicht so gierig angenommen hätte – für weiß Merlin was für Dinge – dann müsstest ihr euch nicht mit Schwerverbrechen rumärgern, wie du es nennst, denn sie hätten die gerechte Strafe erhalten dafür, grausame Taten zu begehen!"

Percy schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Arthur!", unterbrach Molly die beiden, äußerst angespannt. „Das ist wohl nicht das Thema für eine Geburtstagsfeier!" Aber Percy schien sich zu fangen.

„Das war lange vor meiner Zeit, und diese Gelder sind gut angelegtes Kapital!" Hermine wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler.

„Ich bitte euch!", wiederholte Molly nun zorniger. „Muss das sein?", fuhr sie beide an. Arthur ignorierte seine Frau komplett.

„Mit eurem Beschluss bekämpft die Abteilung wieder einmal nur ein Symptom, anstatt sich um die Kernproblematik der faulen Beamten zu kümmern!", knurrte er, und Hermine glaubte, es käme gleich noch zur Revolte. Aber er sprach weiter. „Ihr wollt doch die Häftlinge nicht auf die Straße lassen, aber mit dem Verpflichtungszwang der privaten Gewerbe erreicht ihr doch genau das. Euch wird die Arbeit abgenommen, die von Anfang an eure war – und ihr lagert sie aus, auf arme, unvorbereitete Gewerbe!"

„Vater-!", entkam es stockend Percys Mund.

„Glaubt ihr, das Architektenbüro, der magische Kindergarten, der Silberne Drache hier schnappen über vor Freude, wenn sie gezwungen sind, Draco Malfoy einzugliedern?"

Plötzlich trat Stille ein.

Hermine fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie praktisch aufgesprungen war. Ihr Stuhl war mit einigem Krach nach hinten gekippt, und Ron hatte seinen Wein verschüttet vor Schreck. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

Die Blicke hatten sich ihr überrascht zugewandt. Molly warf nun wütend ihre Serviette auf den Tisch. „Seht ihr, was ihr anrichtet?", wollte sie böse von Percy und Arthur wissen, während sie sich erhoben hatte und zu Hermine gekommen war. Beruhigend tätschelte sie anschließend ihre Schulter. Blinzelnd wandte Hermine den Blick.

„Es ist schon gut, Liebes", beschwichtige sie Molly dann. „Wir müssen darüber nicht reden." Hermine schluckte schwer. Und ihr Blick fiel auf Ron. Dieser wirkte noch immer völlig verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung.

„Hermine, was-?", begann er sanft, und endlich öffnete sich ihr Mund.

„-er wird bei uns arbeiten", entkam es ihren Lippen ohne jeden Ausdruck in der Stimme. Rons Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Was?", wollte er verständnislos wissen, und die Stille erschien ihr plötzlich mächtig laut.

„Malfoy", sprach sie den Namen aus, den sie Jahre nicht mehr ausgesprochen hatte. Ihre Zunge schlang sich darum, wie um etwas Giftiges, etwas Böses. Etwas so völlig Fremdes, was ihr nicht vertraut war. Ron starrte sie an.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte er jetzt wachsamer. „Was meinst du damit, er wird-?"

„-mein Chef hat ihn ausgesucht. Er ist der Strafgefangene, der in der Praxis arbeiten wird", erwiderte sie ein wenig atemlos, als höre sie die Worte selber zum ersten Mal. Rons Mund öffnete sich langsam. „Ich nehme an, etwas in der Art hat sich der Ausschuss vorgestellt, nicht wahr, Percy?", wandte sie sich nun mit gewisser Kälte an das völlig entgeisterte Geburtstagskind.

Percy und Arthur schwiegen daraufhin, fast betreten. Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare, schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Und zitternd hob sich Hermines Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, fuhr sich fahrig über die Stirn und sie senkte den Blick auf ihr unberührtes Stück Torte, was langsam zerfiel.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte die Stimmung auf keinen Fall verderben", fuhr Hermine bitter fort.

„D-du kannst ablehnen!", murmelte Percy dann. „Niemand ‚muss' die Gefangenen beschäftigen", ergänzte er, und seine Lippen wurden schmalen, als er sie abwesend aufeinander presste und angestrengt nachdachte.

„Mein Chef hat ihn ausgesucht. Ich kann es also nicht ablehnen", korrigierte ihn Hermine. Einigermaßen wütend. Nicht auf Percy, sondern vielmehr auf Heiler Ruhterford.

„Dann wirst du kündigen", mischte sich Ginny schließlich fast neutral ein, fast abschließend, als wäre damit alles gesagt.

„Kündigen?", entrüstet sich Ron nun tatsächlich und erhob sich unschlüssig. „Du willst, dass sie kündigt? Sie hat sich all die Jahre den Hintern aufgerissen, um diese Stelle zu bekommen – um ausgewählt zu werden, eine eigene renommierte Praxis zu leiten – und du willst, dass sie kündigt?"

„Du willst also, dass sie mit… mit _ihm_ arbeitet?", schloss Ginny scharf, und Rons Mund klappte zu, während er nachzudenken schien.

„Severus möchte es", erklärte Hermine dann, denn niemand wollte es! Die Idee ihres Chefs war es garantiert nicht gewesen. Und ihre erst recht nicht!

„Severus?", entfuhr es Ginny ungläubig. „Oh Merlin!", rief sie sarkastisch aus. „Na, wenn Severus Snape es möchte, dann muss sich scheinbar die magische Welt seinen Wünschen fügen. Ich fasse es nicht, Hermine!" Und Ginny war definitiv wütender als Ron oder sie selber es waren.

„Ginny, meine Entscheidung war es nicht!", erinnerte Hermine sie fassungslos.

„Aber du… machst das einfach? Du gehst nicht dagegen vor? Du beschwerst dich nicht bei deinem Chef? Du nimmst das hin?", erkundigte sich Ginny eiskalt.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich es mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann", wiederholte Hermine die Worte des Heilers mit Bedacht.

„Und das kannst du scheinbar ohne Probleme!", fuhr Ginny tatsächlich außer sich dazwischen, rollte den Rollstuhl vom Tisch zurück, wohl bereit, den Saal zu verlassen.

„Natürlich nicht!", fuhr Hermine sie an. „Ich werde es niemals mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren! Aber ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit brennenden Fackeln vorm Ministerium stehen und mich beschweren!"

Auch Harper erhob sich, verschloss sein Jackett und stellte sich neben seine Frau, die Hermine immer noch böse anfunkelte. Ginnys Finger hatten sich in den Lehnen des Rollstuhls gekrallt, und Hermine nahm an, wenn sie könnte, dann würde sie jetzt aufstehen und ihr eine Ohrfeige verpassen. So ähnlich sah sie gerade aus.

„Super", zischte Ginny gepresst. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß. Dann könnt ihr euch endlich über die guten, alten Zeiten austauschen!"

„Das ist nicht fair!", entgegnete Hermine dann energisch, denn Ginny war einfach nur unmöglich! „Denkst du, mit fällt es leicht? Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, deine blinde Wut an irgendwem anders auszulassen!"

Ginny nickte nur zornig und drehte die Räder des Rollstuhls mit schnellen Bewegungen, verzichtete sogar auf ein magisches Fortkommen vor Wut, und Harper murmelte einen knappen Abschied in die Runde, ehe er ihr folgte. Ron stand ratlos neben ihr, kratzte sich überfordert am Kopf, und Arthur goss sich sein Glas mit Odgen's halb voll.

„Siehst du, Percy?", bemerkte Arthur mit entsprechendem Blick. „Deshalb lohnt es sich nicht, geizige Entscheidungen zu Lasten der Bevölkerung zu treffen." Arthur prostete seinem Sohn mit einem freudlosen Lächeln zu, und Percy verzog gereizt den Mund.

Ron räusperte sich, goss Hermines leeres Weinglas randvoll und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie der Aufforderung, und Ron rückte seinen Stuhl näher an ihren und legte seine Hand über ihre.

„Und das nächste Mal erzählst du mir so etwas, bevor wir uns mit meiner Schwester streiten, ok?", wollte er kopfschüttelnd von ihr wissen, und Hermine schloss erschöpft die Augen, während sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie die Sache mit Ginny in Ordnung bringen könnte. Hermine nickte müde und setzte das volle Glas dankbar an ihre Lippen. Sie trank einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ich… ich dachte, du hasst mich dafür", flüsterte sie schließlich, und Ron drückte ihre Hand fest. Und beinahe zu schnell antwortete er.

„Natürlich nicht."

Nein. Eigentlich war es gelogen. Sie hatte es Ron nicht deshalb nicht erzählt, weil sie glaubte, er würde reagieren wie Ginny – nein. Sie hatte es ihrem Mann nicht erzählt, weil sie sich vor der gegenteiligen Reaktion fürchtete. Musste Hermine entscheiden, dann vertrat sie eher Ginnys irrationale Wut, als Rons eher gleichmütige Akzeptanz der Dinge, wie sie eben waren.

Aber sie hatte sich fast schon gewünscht, dass Ron damit drohen würde, sie zu verlassen, wenn sie es auch nur im Ansatz wagen könnte, mit Malfoy im selben Gebäude zusammenzuarbeiten.

Allerdings hatte sie es besser gewusst. Ron war anders als seine Schwester, anders als sie selbst. Ron war einfach nicht wütend. Ron war nie wütend gewesen, dass Malfoy Harry umgebracht hatte. Er war traurig gewesen, hatte auf der Beerdigung neben ihr gestanden und geweint, aber… er hatte nie ein böses Wort verloren, hatte nie bekundet, wie dringend er Malfoy umbringen wollte – im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, die dies jährlich zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Nein. Ron war nicht einen Tag lang wütend gewesen, und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie mehr schockierte.

Dass Ron sie nicht verließ, weil er nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie mit Harrys Mörder zusammenarbeiten sollte, oder dass sie ihn nicht verließ, gerade weil er nicht wütend war.

Diese Gedanken verfolgten sie seit Jahren, aber jetzt kamen sie das erste Mal aus den tiefen ihres Herzens zurück ans grelle Tageslicht.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. A Winter's Night

 _„_ _Melancholy were the sounds on a winter's night._ _"_

 ** _Virginia Woolf_**

Unsanft schlugen seine Knie auf den Bürgersteig von Spinner's End auf. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, während er spürte, wie die direkte Betäubung der Heilung nachließ, und sich seine anderen Schmerzen ebenfalls wieder in sein Bewusstsein drängten. Apparieren war definitiv noch nichts, was sein Körper verkraften konnte. Ihm war schwindelig von der kurzen Reise, und er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Übelkeit abzuschütteln. Es war unfassbar, wie erschöpft er war. Er könnte direkt auf dem Gehweg wieder einschlafen. Und das gleich für mehrere Jahre, nahm er an.

Dabei hatte er gleich mehrere Dutzend Fragen, zu deren Stellung er allerdings noch nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte. Und Weasley griff ihm ohne Worte erneut unter die Arme, stellte ihn aufrecht hin und mühsam folgte Draco ihm durch Snapes dunklen Vorgarten.

Er konnte Weasley ziemlich genau sagen, was Snape davon halten würde, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Aber er sagte gar nichts, war froh, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen oder sich zu übergeben.

Weasley klopfte an die Tür, nachdem er sich im Garten umgesehen hatte, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie auch tatsächlich alleine waren. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie er dieses Verhalten bewerten sollte oder ob es einfach Auror-typisch war. Es verging eine halbe Minute, ehe Draco die vertrauten Schritte hörte, einer lauter als der andere.

Die Tür öffnete sich keine handbreit, und Snape spähte finster nach draußen.

„Ja?", blaffte er, und Draco nahm an, er hatte im Innern bereits den Zauberstab gezogen. Wer sollte schon so spät an seine Tür klopfen?

„Mr. Snape?", vergewisserte sich Weasley still, und Snape öffnete die Tür weiter. Verblüffung stand ihm in sein faltiges Gesicht geschrieben.

„Mr. Weasley", stellte er tonlos fest. Tatsächlich schien er zu den Gryffindors keinen solch intimen Kontakt zu pflegen wie zu den Slytherins, fiel Draco auf, denn Snapes schien völlig entgeistert über diesen Besuch. Keine vertraute Neigung zeichnete sein Gesicht, wie bei Blaise oder den Goyles. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihn. Sofort trat Kälte auf seine bekannten Züge. „Was hat er gemacht? Wieso ist er wieder hier?" Scheinbar erwartete Snape wohl, dass ihm Dracos Auror-Geleit erzählte, er wäre nicht gut genug für die Ministeriumsverwahrung.

„Könnten wir reinkommen, Mr. Snape?", unterbrach Weasley ihn achtlos, aber seiner Stimme war die Eile anzuhören. Und Snape schien abzuwägen, schenkte ihm, Draco, einen so zornigen Blick, dass Draco den eigenen Blick senken musste, ehe er die Tür weiter öffnete, um sie rein zu lassen. Weasley vermied zu sprechen, bis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war. Dann legte er die uralte Kette vor und schloss zweimal ab. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns jemand stört", bemerkte er, an niemanden Bestimmten gewandt, die Stimme unheilvoll, als würde er aber genau das erwarten.

„Wieso ist er wieder hier?", wiederholte Snape ungeduldig seine Frage.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass er hier bleibt", beteuerte Weasley unbeeindruckt und ignorierte Snapes Frage, während er sich, ganz der Auror, vergewisserte, dass niemand in den unteren Räumen des Erdgeschosses war. Snape bedachte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Mr. Weasley, ich wohne allein. Ich wüsste nicht, wen Sie hier erwarten würden?" Draco fiel auf, dass er ihm nicht das Du anbot. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte er das auch nicht, wenn Weasley derjenige war, der ihn zwang, ihn, Draco, wieder aufzunehmen.

„Man weiß nie, welcher Animagus sich einschleicht, Mr. Snape. Kann ich ins Obergeschoss?", fuhr er fort, ohne überhaupt auf eine Antwort zu warten, ehe er zwei Stufen auf einmal nach oben nahm. Snape und er verblieben im Flur.

„Was hast du angestellt?", wollte Snape gepresst von ihm wissen, als wäre Draco ein ungehöriger Junge, ein lästiger Sohn. Draco hob den Blick.

Aber Draco zog nur die Stirn in krause Falten und konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, weshalb ausgerechnet Weasley sich solche Mühe gab.

Dann kam er die Stufen wieder runter. „Alles in Ordnung", bemerkte er, als hätte es in Frage gestanden. „Mr. Snape, dürfte ich Ihren Kamin benutzen?", fragte er dann.

„Ich hoffe, um eine andere Unterkunft für ihn zu finden?", bemerkte Snape bitter und deutete unwillig ins Wohnzimmer, was Weasley bereits inspiziert hatte. Weasley beantwortete die Frage nicht, aber sie hatte wohl ohnehin eher rhetorischen Effekt.

„Wird der Kamin überwacht?", wollte er anschließend wissen, und Snape wirkte gänzlich verwirrt.

„Wieso sollte er?", entschied er mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Aber Weasleys Geduld schien zu enden.

„Weil es wichtig ist, dass die Gespräche von diesem Haus nicht belauscht werden", erklärte er lediglich. Snape verzog den Mund zu einer sehr schmalen Linie.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wer Interesse an meinen Gesprächen haben könnte, aber bitte – vergewissern Sie sich selbst", sagte er mit gewissem Spott in der Stimme. Und Weasley sprach eine stumme Formel, richtete den Zauberstab auf die Flammen, aber nichts passierte.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte er wohl, mehr zu sich selbst, ehe er eine Handvoll Pulver in die Flammen warf, welcher auf dem Kaminsims stand. Sie loderten grün. „Godric's Hollow, Godric's Gardens 26", rief er in die Flammen, und Draco hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Die Flammen klärten sich, offenbarten einen Blick in eine gemütliche Küche, und eine Frau mit schulterlangen Locken wandte sich verblüfft um. Sie trug eine helle Schürze um ihren Oberkörper gebunden. Draco wusste, er und Snape standen außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, aber unbewusst wich er zurück. Fast als könne er sich mit nur einem Blick verbrennen.

Sie kam näher, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, und er würde sie in tausend Jahren wiedererkennen. Immer. Überall. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr aussah wie früher. Die Konturen ihres Gesichts hatten sich verändert, waren straffer geworden. Ihr Kinn hatte eine definiertere Form, fast als hätte sie nach Hogwarts noch Babyspeck verloren. Ihr Gang hatte sich geändert, ihre Körpersprache war selbstbewusst, ihr Blick direkt. Sie war vollends in all ihre Formen und Konturen gewachsen. Und dann sprach sie.

„Ron, alles ok? Die Ente ist gleich fertig. Ich hoffe, ich muss sie nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Wärmezaubern behandeln, bis sie völlig ausgetrocknet ist?", wollte sie mit tadelnder Miene wissen, aber sie schien die Worte nicht völlig ernst zu meinen, denn auch von hier aus erkannte er, dass sie lächelte. Ihre Stimme klang auch anders, und doch so gleich. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie tiefer, rauchiger. Aber es konnte daran liegen, dass jede Spur der Unsicherheit fortgewischt war. Jede damals noch mädchenhafte Achtsamkeit, jeder jugendliche Argwohn, der ihrer Stimme innegewohnt hatte, war verschwunden.

Die Unschuld, die sie umgeben hatte, war nicht mehr oberflächlich greifbar.

Merlin, und sie war schön. Ihm stockte regelrecht der Atem, als Blitze der Erinnerung seinen Geist erleuchteten. Er wusste, wie sich ihre Haut anfühlte. Wusste es immer noch. Er könnte jedes Gefühl benennen, was sie in ihm auslösen würde, würde er seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper legen können. Alles an ihr war… unaufdringlich. Ihre Schönheit drängte sich auch nicht auf. Sie umgab sie einfach, wie die Blume vom süßen Duft umgeben wurde.

Und seine Gedanken fanden ein jähes Ende.

„Ich bin noch eine Weile beschäftigt. Iss bitte ohne mich. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Babe", antwortete Weasley entschuldigend.

Babe.

Babe…? So nannte er sie? Dracos Fäuste schlossen sich unbewusst, ohne dass er es merkte.

„Oh, alles ok?", wollte sie nun besorgt wissen, und ihre fremdartige und doch so vertraute Stimme schlich sich in seine Gedanken, aktivierte Erinnerungen, die er lang vergessen geglaubt hatte, und es tat weh. Sie zu sehen, sie reden zu hören, verstohlen, in Snapes Wohnzimmer, war schmerzhafter als jede Folter des Ministeriums. Zwischen ihren gebogenen Augenbrauen war eine steile Falte erschienen.

„Alles gut. Warte nicht auf mich. Ich liebe dich", verabschiedete sich Weasley kurz angebunden, aber Draco hatte unauffällig das Zimmer verlassen, denn das letzte, was sein Unterbewusstsein hören wollte, war, wie sie ausgerechnet diese Worte erwiderte. Er war wieder in den Flur gegangen, und er hörte, wie Snape wieder mit Weasley sprach.

Sie kamen ebenfalls zurück auf den Flur. Dracos Gesichtszüge waren äußerst angespannt.

„Tee wäre vielleicht gut", schlug Weasley also vor, während sein Blick beiläufig durch die Fenster fiel. Er schritt voran in die Küche, und Snape folgte ihm, so schnell sein Stock es zuließ. Draco tat es ihnen widerwillig gleich, und in der Küche hatte Weasley bereits die Vorhänge geschlossen und den Kessel auf den Herd gestellt.

„Ich möchte wissen, weshalb er nicht in der Verwahrung bleiben soll!", stellte Snape mittlerweile zornig seine Frage erneut. Und diesmal wandte sich Weasley zu ihm um.

„Weil ich keine Möglichkeit habe, ihn rund um die Uhr zu schützen", erklärte Weasley ernst, und Snape starrte ihn an, als höre er nicht recht.

„Schützen?", wiederholte Snape eine Spur ungläubig. „Vor was, wenn ich fragen darf?" Snapes Stimme war auf die kühlen Grade gesunken, die Draco nur zu genau im Gedächtnis geblieben waren. Er war kein Mann, dem man viel vorspielen konnte. Snape hielt nicht viel von Zurückhaltung, von falscher Distanz. Sein Alter konnte seinen scharfen Geist nicht verbergen, fiel Draco immer wieder auf. Und er glaubte, dass auch Weasley es spüren konnte. Dieses Etwas, das Snape umgab. Es war wie ein Wissen. Eine Verschlagenheit, welche sich in Snapes Augen niederschlug. Dunkel und kompromisslos. Und Weasley schien etwas in Aussicht zu stellen, was Snape mit messerscharfer, schwarz-weißer Logik nicht zur Gänze zu durchschauen vermochte. Draco konnte die Worte regelrecht erahnen, die Snape unausgesprochen auf der Zunge lagen. Weshalb sollte man den Schwerverbrecher schützen müssen? Und genauso ähnlich lautete auch Dracos unausgesprochene Frage, wenn er Weasley betrachtete.

Das Wasser kochte und der Kessel pfiff. Weasley nahm ihn vom Herd, bereitete beiläufig die Kanne vor, die auf dem Tresen stand und befüllte sie mit kochendem Wasser. Dann wandte er sich um und bedeutete ihm und Snape, sich zu setzen. Eine seltsame Dynamik hatte ihren stummen Einzug gefunden, denn Draco war sich bewusst, dass Snape es gewöhnt war, der einzig autoritäre Charakter zu sein. Allerdings strahlte Weasley eine deutliche Unnachgiebigkeit aus, die auch Snape nicht entgehen konnte. Gryffindor, dachte Draco unwillkürlich. Gryffindors fehlte seit jeher jede Spur der feinen Auffassungsgabe, wann es ratsamer wäre, nachzugeben. Dieser Charakterzug fehlte dem jetzigen Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ebenfalls.

„Sie werden sich zunächst damit begnügen müssen, dass ich nicht möchte, dass ihm etwas passiert", schloss Weasley ansatzweise entschuldigend. Aber wirklich nur im Ansatz, denn seine nächsten Worte zerstörten wohl jedes weitere Entgegenkommen. „Bis ich weiß, auf welcher Seite Sie stehen", ergänzte Weasley vielsagend, und Snapes Blick hob sich. Es war als nage kalter Frost an seinen Augen, so eisig wirkte sein Blick jetzt.

„Auf welcher Seite ich stehe?", wiederholte Snape mit Bedacht, fast, als wolle er Weasley die Chance geben, die Worte zurückzunehmen. Aber einmal ausgesprochen, war es nahezu unmöglich, den Status Quo wiederherzustellen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ein Zweifel an meinen Loyalitäten besteht, Mr. Weasley", betonte Snape seinen Namen auf dieselbe Art wie er auch Mr. Gluck im Ministerium angesprochen hatte. Weasleys Mund öffnete sich mit verspätet diplomatischer Eile, aber Snapes Blick brachte ihn wohl kurzzeitig zum Verstummen. „Schließlich war ich vorbehaltlos genug, Draco in meinem Hause aufzunehmen." Die Stille, die folgte, war unangenehm und lang. Schließlich atmete Weasley aus, begriff, dass er in Snape keinen treudummen Bürger gefunden hatte, der vor Ehrfrucht vor einer Aurorenuniform verging, und schob demonstrativ den Stuhl zurück. Draco fiel beiläufig auf, dass Weasley seine schlaksige Größe mit einer beachtlichen Ansammlung an Trizeps- und Bizepsmuskeln aufgefüllt hatte.

Er setzte sich auffordernd und wartete, bis sie es ihm gleich taten. Und Draco setzte sich Weasley gegenüber; lediglich, weil er spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben, wie seine Knie zitterten, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht unbedingt einen Tisch teilen, weder mit Weasley, noch mit Snape. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Aber Weasley wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Und die Neugierde siegte vielleicht marginal über die langsam wachsende Wut in seinem Innern, die er kaum noch wiedererkannte.

Snape setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches, eher wütend als resignierend und wohl auch nur, weil er Weasley alleine bestimmt nicht aus seiner Küche würde fluchen können. Draco könnte ihm auch keine Hilfe sein. Und er würde Weasley wahrscheinlich auch nicht loswerden wollen. Nicht im Moment zumindest. Aber es brachte ihn zu seiner eigenen Frage zurück. Denn niemand sonst schien im Moment wohl sprechen zu wollen.

„Wieso hilfst du mir?", fragte Draco schließlich, ohne Ausdruck, ohne Freundlichkeit, denn er konnte einfach nicht. Er dachte an sie, und der Gedanke löschte jede Rationalität aus. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal das Recht, überhaupt an sie zu denken. Er hatte nicht das Recht, irgendein Gefühl zu hegen, Weasley irgendetwas übelzunehmen. Er hatte nicht einmal erwartete, noch etwas Ähnliches wie Eifersucht fühlen zu können, und wahrscheinlich war es unangebracht. Er konnte keinerlei Ansprüche stellen. Sie war Weasleys Frau, hatte wahrscheinlich seine Kinder geboren, war bestimmt seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt mit ihm verheiratet und kannte seinen Namen bestimmt nicht mal mehr. Nur noch aus den Zeitungen, die ihn als Mörder betitelten, der er schließlich war.

Dass sie um ihn bangen, auf ihn warten würde, waren seine eigenen, erbärmlichen Wunschvorstellungen gewesen und hatten mit der Realität nichts gemein. Der Gedanke an sie hatte lediglich die Dunkelheit und die Einsamkeit der letzten siebzehn Jahre erträglich gemacht, aber was hatte er sich vorgemacht? Nichts, wenn er ehrlich war. Es waren jungenhafte, kindische Vorstellungen gewesen, nichts weiter. Er hatte mit keinem bewussten Gedanken wirklich noch an ihre Existenz geglaubt, hatte sogar gestern lieber in Kauf genommen, zurück nach Askaban zu gehen, anstatt in ihrer Praxis zu arbeiten, weil… weil er wusste, dass sie ihn hassen würde. Weil er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er sagen könnte. Nicht mehr.

Und für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass Weasley ihn korrigieren würde, ihm sagen würde, er hätte gar nicht vor, ihm zu helfen, denn alles erschien ihm wie ein unwirklicher Traum. Ein seltsamer Traum, in dem ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley die gute Rolle übernahm. Denn immer, wenn er sich jetzt bedankte oder nette Worte sagte, dann wiesen die Menschen ihn ab, taten seine Worte ab wie schlimmste Beleidigungen, und er bereute schon, seine Frage so formuliert zu haben.

Und Weasley sah ihn an. Direkt, ohne Furcht. Das taten die wenigstens, wurde ihm wieder einmal klar.

„Weil ich es Harry schulde", sagte er offen, und es war entwaffnend.

Selten erwähnte jemand ihm gegenüber diesen Namen. Eigentlich nie, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Es sei denn, die Worte waren mit Drohungen oder Vorwürfen verbunden. Aber es lag kein Hass in Weasleys Augen. Wieder merkte es Draco, wieder ängstigte es ihn. Dass die Menschen ihn hassten, sich fürchteten, damit konnte er umgehen. Taten sie es nicht, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Und seine Worte weckten Snape erneut aus seiner schlechten Laune.

„Was soll das heißen?" Seine Stimme klang, wie Draco sie gewohnt war, wenn Snape kurz davor war, Geheimnisse in Hogwarts aufzudecken. Er hatte den Schülern immer angesehen, wenn sie etwas verbargen. Dracos Stirn legte sich in unwillkürliche Falten.

„Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, nehme ich an", bemerkte Weasley mit Blick auf Snape. „Ich denke, Sie haben Draco aufgenommen, um Lucius Malfoy einen letzten Gefallen zu erweisen, und ich… ich habe meine eigenen offenen Rechnungen", schloss er bitter.

Aber Snapes Gedanken gingen gradlinig zu Weasleys Worten zurück. „Wieso denken Sie, schulden Sie Harry, dass Sie Draco helfen müssen?" Und seine Stimme klang atemloser, klang so, wie Dracos Stimme wohl klingen würde. Es klang beinahe, als ahne Snape etwas. Als wisse er die Antwort schon. So verbohrt und blind und uneinsichtig, wie er damals gewesen war.

Und Draco fürchtete sich plötzlich vor Weasleys Antwort. Und diese Furcht nahm ihm kurz die nagende Eifersucht, die er empfand, wenn er Weasley betrachtete. Eifersucht erschien ihm selber eine Spur zu trivial, bei der Aussicht auf das folgende Gespräch. Und fast wollte er es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Weasley es sagte. Es aussprach, nach all den verlorenen Jahren. Es machte ihm Angst, dass Weasley mehr wissen könnte, als Draco es ihm zutraute.

„Weil Dumbledore bei ihm größeren Erfolg hatte, als es bei mir der Fall war", beantwortete Weasley Snapes Frage, und Snape hatte definitiv keine Ahnung, was gerade vor sich ging, aber jeder Ausdruck verschwand von Dracos Gesicht, bei seinen Worten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, was es war, was Weasleys ganze Gestalt zu zeichnen schien. Es war ihm unbekannt, denn er empfand es nicht. Bei anderen fiel es ihm schwerer, es auszumachen, aber jetzt schien es aus jeder Pore zu dringen. Schuld. Weasleys Körpersprache war von Schuld zerfressen.

Und jetzt begriff Draco erst, was er hörte. Aber… das konnte nicht sein. Und die Worte kamen mit Bedacht über seine Lippen, als er Weasley näher ins Auge fasste. Und die Müdigkeit war fort. „Du wusstest es", sagte er, und es war keine Frage. Nein, Draco stellte keine Fragen mehr.

„Ja", bestätigte Weasley rau, und sie ignorierten Snape, der nervös die Hand zu seinem Mund gehoben hatte, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Draco musste annehmen, sein Blick war dunkler geworden, denn Weasley blinzelte plötzlich. „Nein! Nicht… damals! Nicht sofort", sagte er rasch. „Natürlich nicht. Hätte ich…" Aber seine Stimme verlor sich, und abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, als wäre es sinnlos, die Worte ‚hätte' und ‚würde' auszusprechen. Draco sah es ähnlich.

Er konnte Weasley nur anstarren. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum sein Herz so schnell schlug. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich noch eine Menschenseele auf dieser Erde gab, die wusste, was er wusste! Er erhob sich, denn er hielt es nicht mehr aus, zu sitzen. Er konnte nicht länger so tun, als ob ihn diese Information nicht berührte.

Weasley kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Vielleicht um den Höhenunterschied auszugleichen, vielleicht um Balance zu schaffen. „Ich – nach dem Krieg", begann Weasley vorsichtig, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, „hatte ich immer wieder diese… diese Träume. Dumbledore war da, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er wollte, ich… hatte nicht begriffen, was es war, was er mir zeigen wollte", kamen die Worte schuldbewusst über seine Lippen. „Ich dachte… - keine Ahnung, was ich dachte! Ich dachte, es wären Albträume! Ich dachte, ich würde alles verarbeiten! Aber ich… habe fast jede Nacht von ihm geträumt, und dann…- als… er starb – als Harry starb", schloss er stiller, „hörte es auf."

Draco sagte gar nichts, aber seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geschlossen.

„Vor einigen Jahren", fuhr Weasley dann fester fort, „kamen die Träume wieder. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich… konnte mich die ersten Monate nicht einmal an sie erinnern!", rechtfertige er sich, obwohl Draco ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht hatte. „Und dann… auf einmal hatte Dumbledore eine Stimme. Auf einmal verstand ich, was er sagte", entfuhr es Weasley, und er war bleich geworden. „Und ich wusste… du warst derjenige, der beendet hatte, was Dumbledore-"

„-Dumbledore?", unterbrach Snape ihn scharf. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Sie – Albus ist Ihnen erschienen?" Er schien sich nicht länger beherrschen zu können. Aber Weasley antwortete nicht.

„Ich ging ins Ministeriumsgericht", fuhr er fort, ohne Draco aus dem Blick zu lassen, „und ich verlangte Einsicht in das Amtsprotokoll, was am Tag deiner Verurteilung angefertigt worden war." Draco schwieg weiterhin. Was sollte er auch sagen. „Es wurde mir verweigert. Ich hatte kein Recht auf diese Einsicht, sagten sie mir. Ich wäre in keiner leitenden Position. Und dann arbeitete ich mich hoch, wurde mit sehr knapper Mehrheit zum Leiter der Aurorenabteilung gewählt. Es waren Monate vergangen, und als ich die Erlaubnis zur Einsicht bekam, war deine Akte vom Erdboden verschluckt. Verloren gegangen, sagte man mir. Beim Umzug der Abteilung verschwunden." Draco hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen.

„Ungefähr zu der Zeit war mir klar, dass Coldwell mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile versetzen lassen, war nicht mehr erster Sekretär des Ministers, bewachte nun wie ein Schäferhund Teile der Mysteriumsabteilung. Viele Dinge verschwinden in der Mysteriumsabteilung", fuhr Weasley vielsagend fort. „Ich erwirkte Zutritt und Beschlagnahmung in Hogwarts, denn dort hing schließlich das Bild von Dumbledore im Schulleiterbüro und ich wollte ihn aufsuchen, ihn befragen", erzählte er seine Geschichte, ohne dass Draco oder Snape ihn unterbrachen. „Allerdings berichtete McGonagall mir, dass es damals zur Restauration abgeholt und niemals wieder gebracht worden war. Denn Dumbledore war aus dem Rahmen verschwunden, war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, nach Harrys Tod. Ich ging also zu der besagten Werkstatt, und sie sagten mir, niemals einen Auftrag zur Restauration seines Bildes erhalten zu haben. Ohne Zögern suchte ich also Aberforth auf, denn im Ministerium waren Wochen zuvor einige Einbrüche in Hogsmeade gemeldet worden. Auch im Eberkopf. Niemand hatte dem Eberkopf besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden lassen, denn andere Läden waren ebenfalls betroffen, allerdings kamen mir die weiteren Einbrüche wie Verschleierungstaten vor, und niemand bemerkte die Zusammenhänge", sprach er bittere Worte. „Das Familienportrait der Dumbledores war alles, was aus dem Eberkopf gestohlen worden war. Da es aber materiell nahezu wertlos ist, wurde es nicht als wertvoller Vermögensschaden gemeldet."

Snape starrte Weasley entgeistert an. „War ich mir vorher unsicher, so wurde mir langsam klar, dass jemand versuchte, eine wichtige Information zu verbergen. So war es zunächst ein unwichtiges Detail, aber auch ein Portrait im Ministerbüro war verschwunden. Nichts weltbewegendes, aber es warf mehr Fragen auf, als es Antworten lieferte."

Weasley seufzte schließlich. „Nachdem ich endlich eine führende Position belegte, die es schwerer machen würde, mich zu entlassen, begann ich, im Ministerium zu suchen, und passenderweise gab es ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Die Archive in der Mysteriumsabteilung lagen mittlerweile bereits in Coldwells Hand, und niemand erlangt Zutritt ohne ein berechtigtes Interesse. Mein Interesse wurde wegen aufrührerischer Amtsbehinderung als sogenannter Malfoy-Sympathisant und wegen Verjährung abgewiesen."

Weasley hatte den Blick gesenkt, und sah ihn schließlich wieder an. „Coldwell hatte Wind von meinen Bemühungen bekommen, und ich muss sagen, er ist eine clevere, kleine Ratte", fuhr Weasley grimmig fort. „Ich behaupte, er ist für die Diebstähle der Portraits verantwortlich. Meine Familie stand unter ständigem Beschuss danach. Sogar Bill und Charlie bekamen plötzlich politische Probleme, mein Vater wurde ohne großes Aufhebens entlassen, mit der Begründung, Gold seiner Abteilung veruntreut zu haben, was niemals bewiesen werden konnte, allerdings ließ man ihn den vorzeitigen Ruhestand antreten, denn er sei ja mittlerweile zu alt, um noch zuverlässig arbeiten zu können. Auch Georges Laden wurde als Zulieferer unserer Abteilung ersetzt." Weasley verzog den Mund vor Wut. „Und als bekannt wurde, dass Draco Malfoy Askaban ohne den Kuss verlassen wird, eine Bewährungsstrafe bekommt, wurden unter der sehr stillen Hand Vorbereitungen getroffen, Wärter wurden geschmiert, Beschlüsse wurden geschaffen, private Unternehmen unterlagen plötzlich der Pflicht, Schwerverbrecher aufzunehmen", fuhr er gedehnt fort, und Snapes Ausdruck änderte sich. „Coldwell hat seine Finger in einigen privaten Gewerben, die sich um jemanden wie Draco Malfoy reißen würden. Alles diskret, alles unter der Hand natürlich", ergänzte er mit erhobener Braue.

„Warum sollte er das tun?" Es war Snapes Stimme, die ihn ungläubig, wenn auch tonlos, unterbrochen hatte, und Weasley sah ihn grimmig an.

„Weil seine Freiheit gefährdet ist", entgegnete Weasley, Zufriedenheit auf den gezeichneten Zügen. „Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Coldwell die Ministerposition nur belegen konnte, weil er seine muggelgeborene Frau verleugnet und abgeschoben hatte, um von der Reinblüterschaft wieder anerkannt zu werden", brachte Weasley bitter hervor. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er hatte Rache im Sinn, nachdem ihn die Reinblüter damals aus ihrer erlauchten Gesellschaft verstoßen hatten, nach seiner scheinbar ‚unpassenden' Ehe. Richard McGraw als Vorsitzender und Algernon Goyle, Lucius Malfoy sowie Hayden Jameson als Ausschussmitglieder – alle natürlich mittlerweile tot im Rahmen der Allgemeinen Todesserklage, unter Coldwells Anweisung." Draco folgte Weasleys Worten wie im Traum. Ja, sein Vater war im Ausschuss des Reinblüterrates gewesen, erinnerte er sich. Allerdings war die ganze Geschichte um Coldwell an ihm vorbeigegangen, hatte ihn als Jungen nicht sonderlich interessiert. Natürlich nicht. Es hatte Krieg geherrscht.

Weasleys Ausdruck wurde finster. „Und ich nehme an, der Mord an Harry Potter hat sich hervorragend geeignet, um ein Exempel an all den Reinblütern zu statuieren, die es Coldwell so schwer gemacht haben." Draco hatte die Zusammenhänge nie wirklich begriffen, nie wirklich hinterfragt, hatte stets immer nur gewusst, dass Coldwell ein böser Mann gewesen war, der ihm alles mit Absicht angetan hatte, aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Coldwell tatsächlich gegen die Reinblüter der Versammlung einen Groll hegen könnte, war er doch selber Reinblüter der Versammlung gewesen.

Es war Snape, der ungehalten sprach. „Mr. Weasley, das sind Indizienbeweise! Nichts davon kann eindeutig irgendeine Schuld des ehemaligen Ministers-"

Aber Weasley unterbrach Snape, ohne jede Höflichkeit. „Ganz Recht, Mr. Snape", bestätigte Weasley, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Natürlich sind es Indizien. Die Verantwortlichkeit Coldwells wegen der verschwunden Bilder oder die abgeschobene Ehefrau. Das Manifest Coldwells, nach seiner Amtsernennung gegen alle Reinblüter stringent vorzugehen, ohne überhaupt den Ansatzpunkt im Krieg zu suchen, denn ein Muggelaktivist war er nie gewesen", erläuterte Weasley knapp, allerdings witterte Draco, dass Weasley eine entscheidende Information zurückhielt. Und ehe Snape widersprechen oder Weasley maßregeln konnte, fuhr Weasley eisig fort. „Es ist nur ein weiterer Indizienbeweis, aber wer dem Volk die entscheidende Information verschweigt, weshalb Draco Malfoy nach Askaban kam – wird sich nun verdammt schnell nach einem guten Versteck umsehen müssen."

Und Snape schwieg abrupt, betrachtete Weasley mit verengten Augen. Und als wäre es taktisch für die Argumentation, als handele es sich um eine Schülerdebatte, ging Snape vorsichtig auf Weasleys Worte ein, und Draco wünschte sich, er würde es nicht tun, denn Weasleys offener Blick bereitete ihm plötzlich Sorge. Plötzlich wankte seine eigene Überzeugung ein wenig. Dass Weasley sich einen Reim auf das Unrecht machen konnte, was Draco vor siebzehn Jahren widerfahren war, ängstigte Draco in beachtlichem Maße.

„Und welche Information wäre das?" Snapes Stimme klang prüfend, nicht überzeugt, aber sein Blick ruhte auf ihm. Und Weasley schien es vorzuziehen, die Frage nicht zu beantworten.

„Das Ministerium hat Ihnen einiges an Gold dafür geboten, Draco Malfoy in Ministeriumsverwahrung zu geben, nicht wahr?", wollte Weasley schließlich wissen. „Ich kann mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie Sie hier aufgesucht worden sind, gebeten wurden, Ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken." Snapes Kiefermuskel entspannte sich vor Verblüffung. Dann streckte er den Rücken durch, noch immer sitzend auf seinem Stuhl, während er Weasley von unten herauf betrachtete.

„Dient dieses kleine Verhör allein der Klärung, auf welcher Seite ich stehe, Mr. Weasley?" Snapes Gedanken waren scharf geblieben, nahm Draco an, der das Gespräch mit Angst und Interesse verfolgte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht auf Coldwells Seite stehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ausgerechnet Sie sogar noch eine Stelle finden, die das Ministerium nicht kontrolliert. Das war nämlich nichts, womit der saubere Beraterstab der Verwaltung gerechnet hätte", schloss Weasley, mit einem langen Blick auf Snape. „Jetzt natürlich, mit drohender Ministeriumsverwahrung und möglicher Rückführung nach Askaban sieht es alles wieder blendend aus und Coldwell müsste sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machen, einzugreifen." Snapes Augen verengten sich wieder. „Mir geht es weniger um Ihre Ministeriumstreue, Mr. Snape", erläuterte Weasley mit Bedacht.

„Worum geht es Ihnen dann?" Snapes Stimme hatte sich merklich abgekühlt.

„Es geht mir um Harry", sagte Weasley mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Snape keine Antwort parat zu haben schien. Weasleys Ausdruck wurde ernster. „Und deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass Malfoy unbeobachtete Momente im Ministerium verbringt", erklärte er Snape direkt. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass er bei Ihnen in diesem Haus bleibt", fuhr er strenger fort. „Ich muss mich auf die wenigen Leute, denen ich vertraue, verlassen können. Ich muss wissen, dass Sie dafür Sorge tragen, dass er in Hermines Praxis arbeitet", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Welche Information hat Coldwell verschwiegen?", beharrte Snape auf seinen Worten, ohne Weasley eine Antwort zu geben. Aber der Hauch eines freudlosen Lächelns erhellte Weasleys strenge Züge.

„Sie sind ein kluger Mann. Ich nehme an, das wissen Sie selbst", erwiderte Weasley fast leichthin, und Snape blinzelte verblüfft. „Alles, was ich will, ist, es zu beenden", schloss Weasley bitter. „Ich will, dass Codlwell bezahlt für seine Feigheit. Für seine Verleumdungen. Für Harry. Für meine Familie." Finstere Erwartung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und fast hatte Draco nicht mehr mit Weasleys Aufmerksamkeit gerechnet, aber sein Blick traf nun ihn. „Meine Bemühungen wären umsonst, Malfoy", wandte er sich direkt an ihn. „Ich brauche jemanden, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, dem nichts anderes als Vergeltung vorschwebt. Wir können diese Sache klären!", erläuterte Weasley, zwang Ruhe in seine Stimme.

Dracos Blick war ins Leere gewandert, und blind starrte er auf die alten, hässlichen grünen Vorhänge des Küchenfensters. Sein Verstand schlang sich träge um Weasleys Worte. Er hatte es schon befürchtet.

„Mr. Weasley, ich denke, Sie verrennen sich in-" Aber Draco achtete nicht mehr auf Snapes Worte, der sich scheinbar bemühen wollte, ihn und Weasley loszuwerden. Denn jetzt erst drangen Weasleys Worte zu ihm durch. Und er konnte nicht fassen, was er hörte. Und er sprach, die Stimme rau, alt und müde.

„-die Sache klären?", wiederholte Draco die Worte unvermittelt, weit entfernt, und langsam wandte er den Blick zurück, während Snape verstummt war. Weasley war wahnsinnig, und er spürte die sanfte Wut erneut. Fast war er dankbar für dieses Gefühl. Es zeigte ihm, dass er doch noch nicht tot im Innern war. „Es gibt nichts zu klären", flüsterte er praktisch. „Ich war siebzehn Jahre in Askaban." Seine Stimme klang schwer in seinem Mund, die Worte waren mühsam, denn das war es, was es war. Alles war mühsam für ihn. „200 weitere Reinblüter sind wegen mir im Eilverfahren zum Tode verurteilt worden", fuhr er dunkel fort. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu klären. Es ist vorbei", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, während seine Wut seine Stimme nicht mal mehr erreichen konnte. „Vergeltung ist nichts, was in meinen Gedanken existiert, Weasley."

Weasley blinzelte verstört, schien Dracos Worte nicht begreifen zu können. „Wenn Coldwell dafür sorgen möchte, dass ich verschwinde, dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass er sich beeilt", entfuhr es ihm gedehnt und er entließ Weasley aus seinem Blick. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Und Weasley wirkte wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Und es war das absolut Falsche. Er begriff, was Weasley tat. Weasley konnte sich nur noch mit dem Jetzt befassen. Mit bürokratischer Ungerechtigkeit. Denn er hatte Potter damals nicht helfen können. Er versuchte nun, Buße zu tun.

„Aber ich habe Recht!", rief Weasley aus. „Merlin, verdammt! Interessiert es dich nicht, den Leuten die Wahrheit zu zeigen?", fuhr er ihn an. „Hast du kein Interesse daran, deinen Namen reinzuwaschen?"

Und Draco musste lächeln, und es schien Weasley gänzlich aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Meinen Namen?", wiederholte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln, das in seinen Mundwinkeln schmerzte. Hohl hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider. „Ich selber weiß kaum noch meinen Namen. Das sind Details, Weasley", informierte ihn Draco, und seine Mundwinkel sanken langsam wieder. „Unwichtige Details", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd, und Weasleys Mund öffnete sich verstört. Die Kälte löste die Wut ab, die Draco empfand. Wut war kein Gefühl von starker Dauer, wusste Draco. Er wusste genug darüber, um mit Sicherheit zu sagen, dass er von Kälte mehr hatte, als von Wut.

„Es gibt keine Hintertür", fuhr er vollkommen ernsthaft fort, die Stimme ruhig und getragen – das komplette Gegenteil von Weasley. Er war noch jung, dachte Draco unwillkürlich. Siebzehn Jahre in Askaban brachten ein gewisses Alter, eine gewisse Reife mit sich, die Weasley fehlte. „Es ist nicht so, als erwachten die Menschen von einem schlimmen Traum, um zu sehen, wie romantisch die Realität ist", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, aber er sprach weiter, damit er nicht in Schweigen verfiel. Das war es doch, was Snape ihn so dringend lehren wollte. Unsinnige Worte aneinanderzureihen. „Denn egal, wie unangenehm die Wahrheit ist – sie ist nur ein unnötiges Detail", sagte er abfällig. „Denn unterm Strich", fuhr er fort, ehe Weasley das Wort erheben konnte, „war da keine dritte Person."

Es war, als fiele eine neue, andere Stille über die Küche. Nicht einmal Snape unterbrach ihn mehr. Die eisige Winternacht war ihm wie ein dunkles Märchen im Gedächtnis geblieben, wie eine Lieblingsgeschichte eines Kindes, das sie immer und immer wieder hören wollte, bis es jedes Wort auswendig kannte. Der Wind hatte eisig und gnadenlos um das Schloss getobt, hatte den Schnee verwirbelt, ihn die Kälte bis in die Knochen spüren lassen. Potter hatte auf dem Boden gekniet, hatte gekämpft gegen eine Dunkelheit, stärker als alles, was Draco kannte. „Es stand nicht schwarz auf weiß auf seiner Stirn geschrieben", fuhr Draco kopfschüttelnd fort. Nein. Da waren nur er und Potter. In einer kalten Winternacht. „Und ich habe ihn umgebracht, auf Gut glück", schloss Draco still. Er spürte Snapes durchdringenden Blick auf sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er über diese Nacht sprach. Mit echten Worten. Zu jemand anderen, als sich selbst.

„Es war kein Zwang, Weasley. Es war nichts, was ich hätte greifen können. Das ist es, was die Guten von den Bösen unterscheidet", erläuterte Draco schließlich, die Spuren der Erschöpfung deutlich hörbar in seiner rauen Stimme. „Dumbledore hatte keinen Erfolg mit deinem Geist, weil es einfacher ist, diejenigen zu manipulieren, die ohnehin schwach sind", ergänzte er bitter. „Ich war dumm, wie es jeder Todesser war. Ich war naiv, ich hatte Angst. Die Türen zu meinem Geist standen Dumbledore sperrangelweit offen. Er konnte mich für seine Zwecke missbrauchen, konnte mich dazu bringen, Potter umzubringen, ihn zu opfern, ihn zu erlösen – wie auch immer man es nennen möchte", sprach Draco die Worte nahezu gleichgültig. „Das Mal auf meinem Arm hatte mich empfänglich gemacht für die bösen Dinge dieser Welt. Du hättest niemals deinen Zauberstab gehoben, Weasley. Du hättest niemals etwas Derartiges über dich gebracht", fasste Draco die Nacht zusammen, die sein Leben ausmachte. Beide Männer starrten ihn nun an.

„Es gibt kein Happy End", sprach er, mit Bedauern in der ruhigen Stimme. „Er ist mir nicht erschienen. Harry hat sich nicht dafür bedankt, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe."

Mit weiten blauen Augen sah Weasley ihn an. „Und vielleicht…", begann Draco nachdenklich, senkte seufzend den Blick, „hätte es einen besseren Weg als diesen gegeben." Sanft schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf. „Und es gibt entschiedenen bessere Wege, als den aussichtslosen Pfad, den du nun beschreiten möchtest."

Er sah, wie sich Weasleys Brust stärker hob. „Es ist vorbei", wiederholte Draco tonlos, den Blick wieder auf Weasleys Gesicht geheftet. „Was auch immer du tust, es bringt ihn nicht zurück. Harry kommt nicht wieder." Er musste es sagen, denn er wusste, Weasley befand sich weitab von jeder Vernunft.

Schuld war eine hinterlistige Sache, wusste Draco. Und Weasley war längst verloren. Er hatte sich längst seiner Verzweiflung hingegeben. Draco spürte die Erschöpfung wieder und Snape erhob sich letztendlich voller Anspannung. Er war so blass, dass Draco befürchtete, die Kräfte würden Snape eher verlassen, als ihn. Weasley wirkte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Ich werde es beenden", informierte ihn Weasley mit einem unerschütterlichen jungenhaften Tatendrang, den Draco beinahe nachsichtig belächelt hätte, würde die Müdigkeit ihn nicht fast wieder in die Knie zwingen. Weasleys Augen waren glasig nach Dracos kleiner Ansprache. „Und ehrlich gesagt, lasse ich dir keine Wahl. Denn ich tue es für Harry. Nicht für dich, Malfoy", schloss Weasley, und er schien Draco übelzunehmen, dass er ihm nicht vor Rachsucht um den Hals fiel. „Du siehst nicht mal mehr, warum es wichtig ist, dass die Wahrheit siegt", fuhr ihn Weasley an. „Und ich weiß, du warst siebzehn Jahre davon überzeugt, dass niemand dir glaubt, aber ich glaube dir!", zischte er jetzt. „Und nein, es war keine dritte Person da, es war kein Zwang – und doch, Malfoy – doch hast du es getan! Doch warst du dir in dieser Nacht mehr als sicher, dass es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hat!"

Und die Worte taten gut. Draco war dankbar für die Worte. Jemand glaubte ihm. Jemand wusste, dass er immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber er würde sie nicht bestätigen.

„Und ich kann nicht darauf warten, dass du dich erinnerst, dass es wichtig ist, zu kämpfen!", unterbrach Weasley seine Gedanken ungeduldig. Draco hob den Blick. Sie sahen sich an. Und Weasley Stimme zitterte bei den nächsten Worten. „Für Harry."

Und Draco sagte nichts darauf. Es waren schlimme Erinnerungen, und sein Gehirn hatte ihm den Gefallen getan, das meiste zu verdrängen. Er wollte nicht mehr dorthin zurück. Nicht mehr zurück zu dieser Nacht, zu diesem Moment. Diesem grauenhaften Moment, der ihn ein Jahrzehnt gejagt hatte. Weasley streckte schließlich den Rücken durch. Müde atmete Draco aus. Er war nicht in der Verfassung für einen solchen Krieg, den Weasley zu führen gedachte. Er war der falsche Mann dafür.

„Du hast getan, wozu Harry alleine nicht fähig war. Und das halte ich dir zugute. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", entfuhr es ihm angespannt. „Ich weiß, er kommt nicht wieder. Aber es geht mir in erster Linie um seinen Ruf. Nicht um deinen. Er ist mein bester Freund, er ist mein Bruder, über jeden Tod hinaus." Weasleys Stimme zitterte bereits.

Und Dracos Oberlippe kräuselte sich schwach, denn Weasley verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit den Toten und zu wenig mit den Lebenden. Draco schätzte seine Unterstützung, allerdings sann er nicht mehr nach Rache. Es war egal geworden. „Hermine wird begeistert sein", sagte er Worte, deren Schärfe er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, aber Weasley schien zu begreifen. Und kurz sah Draco eine andere Art der Schuld auf Weasleys Zügen. Etwas, das er nicht wirklich deuten konnte.

Aber er spürte deutlich den kurzen Zorn, den Weasley ihm zuteilwerden ließ. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sich Draco, ob Weasley es überhaupt wusste. Wusste, dass Draco und Weasleys Frau damals mehr waren als lediglich Schulsprecher. Denn das lag in Weasleys Blick. Das schien seine Körpersprache ihm zu bedeuten. Das schien seiner Gestalt innezuwohnen, seitdem Draco ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Ein Wissen, was er Draco vorher nicht offenbart hatte. „Wenn das der Preis ist, dann ist es der Preis", antwortete Weasley fast zu willig, fast herausfordernd. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Weasley damit zu erkennen gab, dass er bereit war, seine Ehe für diesen unfassbaren Plan aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und er fragte nicht nach. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Der Zorn in Weasleys blauen Augen schwand langsam.

Draco merkte, dass Weasley mehr sagen wollte, dass ihm mehr auf der Seele brannte. Draco konnte das Gefühl ungefähr zuordnen, denn die Tatsache, dass jemand dieselbe Erfahrung wie er gemacht hatte, dass jemand Dumbledore gesehen hatte, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm glaubte, der ihm helfen wollte, war mehr, als Draco jemals hätte hoffen können.

Und dann war es ausgerechnet Weasley.

Und genau das musste Weasley denken. Er setzte all seine unwahrscheinlichen Hoffnungen in ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Fast hätte Draco gelächelt über diese absurde Tatsache. Es musste die Hölle für Weasley sein. Nicht nur hatte Draco seine Frau vor ihm gehabt, nein, er hatte auch seinen besten Freund umgebracht. Und so lästig und unfassbar pathetisch es war – er konnte Weasley nicht wirklich hassen. Nicht dafür, dass Draco die Drecksarbeit hatte erledigen müssen, weil Weasley im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts beleidigt war, und auch nicht dafür, dass Weasley das Mädchen bekommen hatte, was Draco wollte.

Es war zum Kotzen. Und das war alles. Er war kein Held. Weasley sollte ihn bloß zu keinem machen! Denn er wusste, was Weasley wollte. Die Dinge, über die Draco und die Slytherins sich damals lustig gemacht hatten – damals, ja, gute Zeiten waren es gewesen, bevor der Krieg gekommen war – diese Dinge hatten sich nicht geändert. Weasley war damals abhängig von Harry Potter gewesen – hatte sich praktisch sehenden Auges abhängig gemacht! Und darüber hatte sich Draco zu gerne lustig gemacht. Denn das unterschied Slytherins von Gryffindors. Slytherins waren Einzelgänger. Immer. Und Weasley tat dasselbe schon wieder. Draco hatte gelernt, Dinge schneller zu reflektieren, Menschen schneller einzuschätzen. Er hatte begriffen, dass die meisten Menschen eher schlecht waren, als gut. Und Weasley suchte Dracos Treue, seine Unterstützung, sein Ehrenwort, dass er diese ‚Sache', wie Weasley es nannte, schon schaukeln würde.

Aber Weasley vergaß ein Detail. Draco war nicht Potter. Er war es nie gewesen, wollte es nie sein. Merlin, ehe er damals für seinen Namen gekämpft hatte, hatte er lieber siebzehn Jahre Askaban kassiert! Das war Draco Malfoy. Draco selber war eher schlecht als gut. Draco war Weasley vielleicht nicht einmal so unähnlich. Denn auch er hatte auf Potters Geheiß gehandelt. Auch er hatte sich Harry unterworfen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Denn Potter hatte ihn gezwungen, den Spruch zu sprechen, ihn umzubringen. Harry allein war es gewesen, dem Draco vertraut hatte.

Und gerne würde er Weasley klarmachen, dass sie beide eher Gefolgsleute als Anführer waren. Und Draco war kein Ersatz! Draco war nicht das, was Weasley sich in seinen Klein-Mädchen-Träumen möglicherweise ausmalte! Er war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war feige und absolut unfähig, für irgendetwas einzustehen, an das er glaubte. Oder für sich selbst. Das hatte er nie gelernt. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr lernen. Er wollte unsichtbar sein und nicht mehr ins Gesicht geschlagen werden, für das, was er war.

Aber er nahm auch an, dass Weasley das insgeheim eigentlich schon wusste.

Sie waren, wer sie waren. Draco hatte nur eine einzige Befürchtung. Und vielleicht hatte Weasley eine ähnliche Befürchtung. Es würde den leisen, unterschwelligen Zorn erklären.

Draco fürchtete sich davor, Hermine zu sehen und nicht anders zu können, als… wenigstens ihr zu beweisen, dass er nicht das Monster war, was andere aus ihm gemacht hatten. Das war das einzige, was vielleicht dazu führen würde, dass er sich in Weasleys halsbrecherische Pläne verstricken könnte. Allerdings standen die Chancen eher gering. Er nahm nicht an, dass Granger ihm einen geeigneten Anreiz dafür bieten konnte. Merlin, sie war verheiratet. Sie war nicht für ihn bestimmt.

Konnte Weasley es nicht ohne ihn machen? Das wollte er ihn fragen, denn Weasley schien weit davon entfernt, sein Unterfangen einfach aufzugeben. Es würde alles furchtbar werden. Draco ahnte es schon. Draco spürte die Müdigkeit, ehe das Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Es war so typisch Gryffindor. Es lag ihm nicht in seinen Genen. Er genoss es nicht, die Gefahr bereits im Nacken zu spüren. Slytherins funktionierten so nicht. Sie hielten sich zurück, zogen die Fäden im Hintergrund, machten sich nicht die Finger schmutzig – und nicht, dass Draco darin besonders gut wäre! Slytherins wurden keine Auroren! Merlin, es widersprach allem, was er jemals gelernt hatte. Für ihn war die Sache in dem Moment erledigt gewesen, als er Harry umgebracht und damit sein Leben verwirkt hatte. In der Sekunde war es für ihn beendet gewesen.

Draco verzog unwillkürlich den Mund. Weasley würde ernsthaft bereuen, sich an ihn gewandt zu haben. Es war so ein Gefühl, was Draco hatte. Sie sagten beide kein Wort mehr, aber die Stille war voller Spannungen, und Draco war es unangenehm. Er brach Weasleys Blick.

Dann wandte sich Weasley an den merklich schweigsamen Snape. „Er wird dieses Haus nicht verlassen. Das ist ein Befehl des Ministeriums", sagte er fast entschuldigend, wischte sich aber die verräterischen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Mr. Weasley-", sagte Snape stockend und äußerst wortkarg, aber Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„-es tut mir leid", sagte er mit echtem Mitleid auf den Lippen und verließ Snapes Haus, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Und es verging keine Minute, ehe Snape nicht brodelte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Sein Blick traf ihn hart und wütend. Seine Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen. „Draco", sagte er tonlos, die dunklen Augen weit, wie die eines Kindes. „Du hast mir damals nie gesagt, dass Albus dir erschienen ist", beschuldigte ihn Snape nun mit leeren Worten, die zwar der Wahrheit entsprachen, die aber egal geworden waren.

„Wie du siehst, war es kein wasserdichtes Alibi", antwortete Draco müde, rieb sich die Stirn, und glaubte nicht, dass er noch lange würde stehen können. „Und ich bin zu dir gekommen", ergänzte er mit eindeutigem Blick. Und Draco entging nicht der sanfte Anflug von Schuld auf Snapes Zügen.

„Wegen Albträumen", flüsterte Snape plötzlich. „Es… waren Träume, Draco!", fuhr er ihn praktisch an, als hätte Draco hier und jetzt das Gegenteil beteuert. „Jeder hat Träume, Merlin noch mal!", knurrte Snape, erwartete wohl, dass er antwortete, sich womöglich auflehnte, streiten wollte, beteuerte, dass nicht alle Träume einfach nur Träume waren. Fast glaubte er, Snape wolle ihn schubsen, aber es würde ein absurdes Bild abgeben.

„Ich habe dir damals gesagt-", begann Draco ruhig, aber Snape hatte keine Geduld mehr, schien sich nicht beherrschen zu können, und gesunde Farbe trat in seine blassen Wangen, als Zorn seinen Körper schüttelte.

„-du hast erwartet, dass ich dir glaube? Du hast gedacht, ich würde mich hinreißen lassen, einem Kind zu glauben, dass… dass…!" Snapes Atem ging schnell. Das Alter brachte einen undurchdringbaren Starrsinn mit sich, Draco wusste das. Draco hatte es bei seinem eigenen Vater bereits gesehen, damals. Und irgendwo hinter Snapes Augen erschien der Horror, den Draco jahrelang gespürt hatte, wenn seine Gedanken zu dieser Zeit zurückgeglitten waren.

Snape schien ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu können, legte die zitternde Hand über seine Augen, und Draco wusste noch immer nicht, ob er in diesem Haus heute Nacht willkommen war oder nicht. Snape sprach, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich glaube dir nicht", flüsterte er schwach.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte Draco ruhig. Diese Worte hatte er schon so oft gehört. Von seinem Vater, von seiner Mutter. Von Hermine. Snapes Hand fiel, und ein verräterischer Glanz lag auf seinen dunklen Augen, die keine Wärme vermittelten. Und ungläubiger Spott troff von seinen nächsten Worten.

„Albus ist dir erschienen und hat dir befohlen Harry umzubringen?", spuckte ihm Snape praktisch entgegen, und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich ihn umbringen werde." Snape zuckte zusammen unter seinen Worten. „Dumbledore hat mir lediglich erklärt, warum", schloss er. Für ihn ergab es Sinn. Er hatte nach diesen Worten sein restliches Leben verbracht. Er verließ sich auf diese Worte. Hatte sich immer auf das Wort anderer verlassen. Es war für ihn leichter als für Snape, denn Draco wusste, er log nicht. Es hatte immer klar auf der Hand gelegen. Es war ihm auferlegt worden, und er hatte irgendwann aufgehört dagegen anzukämpfen. Er wusste nicht, ob Snape erwartete, dass er es leugnete, dass er Ausreden erfand, aber Draco log nicht mehr. Er hatte keinen Grund, es zu tun.

„Nein", sagte Snape letztendlich, schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Und niemand sprach es aus. Niemand sagte, was der Grund war. Warum Draco es hatte tun müssen. Und er nahm an, weder Snape noch Ronald Weasley waren emotional bereit, es überhaupt auszusprechen. Wenn man Dinge aussprach, wurden sie wahr.

Und er lächelte schließlich. Schlicht und ergreifend. Ja, Draco wusste, wie es klang. Hatte es immer gewusst. Und es änderte nichts für ihn, was andere dachten. Nicht für sein Wohlbefinden, denn nichts konnte die letzten siebzehn Jahre ungeschehen machen. Nichts konnte ihn entschädigen für das, was passiert war. Nicht einmal Vergebung. Nicht einmal Rache. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, damals. So vieles würde er jetzt anders machen, aber er bekam keine zweite Chance. Auch nicht von Snape, der heftiger den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es kann nicht sein", schien Snape eher sich selbst zu versichern, als Draco. „Ich hätte es gewusst. Ich… hätte…" Er schwieg betroffen. Und seine nächsten Worte zeigten einen Hauch von Verletztheit. „Wieso wäre Albus sonst euch erschienen und nicht mir?"

Und traurig hoben sich Dracos Mundwinkel. Es war einfach. Weil es wahr war. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, zu verstehen. Denn dieselbe Frage hatte Draco damals auch Dumbledore gestellt. Und er hatte sich dafür geschämt, dass er starr vor Angst jede Nacht in seinem Bett gelegen und darum gefleht hatte, dass Snape diese Bürde auferlegt wurde und nicht ihm. Und Dumbledore hatte ihn so angesehen wie er selber wohl Snape jetzt ansah. Mit weiser Nachsicht im Blick hatte er Draco damals geantwortet – Severus Snape würde niemals den Sohn der Frau töten können, die er einst liebte.

„Du hättest es nicht getan", erwiderte Draco schlicht. Und kurz erkannte er in Snapes Augen die Wahrheit hinter seinen eigenen Worten. Die kurze Angst in Snapes Blick, dass Draco Recht haben könnte. Aber schnell war sein Blick wieder verschlossen.

Und es war ok. Draco hatte verstanden. Es war nicht Snapes Aufgabe gewesen. Er hatte damals gelernt, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, zu dem Severus Snape nicht fähig war. Er hatte geglaubt gehabt, niemand besäße so viel Kraft und Stärke wie Snape. Aber jeder hatte seine eigene, kleine Schwäche. Die stand wohl jedem zu.

Mit seltsamer Betroffenheit fiel schließlich Snapes Blick.

„Du willst, dass ich gehe", deutete Draco Snapes Körpersprache mit Bedacht. Kraftlos schüttelte Snape den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Bleib", sagte er tonlos. „Ich halte mich an meine Vereinbarung. Arbeite in Rowans Praxis, und du kannst bleiben."

Es war fast mehr Entgegenkommen als Draco noch erwartete hatte. Und er ersparte sich wohlweislich jedes Wort der Dankbarkeit. Er war so müde. Er wusste nicht, was Snape nun von ihm hielt, was er glaubte und was nicht. Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Draco wandte sich ab, schaffte gerade noch den Weg nach oben, ehe er vollkommen erschöpft auf dem Gästebett zusammenbrach.

Morgen würde er sie wieder sehen. Morgen. Es klang wie eine finstere Drohung, dieser nächste Tag.

Weasley ließ ihm keine Wahl. Snape ließ ihm keine Wahl. Sie würden sehen, was sie davon hatten, nahm er an, ehe er in schemenhafte Träume fiel.


	11. Chapter 11

10\. A Winter's Night

 _„_ _Melancholy were the sounds on a winter's night._ _"_

 ** _Virginia Woolf_**

Unsanft schlugen seine Knie auf den Bürgersteig von Spinner's End auf. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, während er spürte, wie die direkte Betäubung der Heilung nachließ, und sich seine anderen Schmerzen ebenfalls wieder in sein Bewusstsein drängten. Apparieren war definitiv noch nichts, was sein Körper verkraften konnte. Ihm war schwindelig von der kurzen Reise, und er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Übelkeit abzuschütteln. Es war unfassbar, wie erschöpft er war. Er könnte direkt auf dem Gehweg wieder einschlafen. Und das gleich für mehrere Jahre, nahm er an.

Dabei hatte er gleich mehrere Dutzend Fragen, zu deren Stellung er allerdings noch nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte. Und Weasley griff ihm ohne Worte erneut unter die Arme, stellte ihn aufrecht hin und mühsam folgte Draco ihm durch Snapes dunklen Vorgarten.

Er konnte Weasley ziemlich genau sagen, was Snape davon halten würde, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Aber er sagte gar nichts, war froh, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen oder sich zu übergeben.

Weasley klopfte an die Tür, nachdem er sich im Garten umgesehen hatte, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie auch tatsächlich alleine waren. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie er dieses Verhalten bewerten sollte oder ob es einfach Auror-typisch war. Es verging eine halbe Minute, ehe Draco die vertrauten Schritte hörte, einer lauter als der andere.

Die Tür öffnete sich keine handbreit, und Snape spähte finster nach draußen.

„Ja?", blaffte er, und Draco nahm an, er hatte im Innern bereits den Zauberstab gezogen. Wer sollte schon so spät an seine Tür klopfen?

„Mr. Snape?", vergewisserte sich Weasley still, und Snape öffnete die Tür weiter. Verblüffung stand ihm in sein faltiges Gesicht geschrieben.

„Mr. Weasley", stellte er tonlos fest. Tatsächlich schien er zu den Gryffindors keinen solch intimen Kontakt zu pflegen wie zu den Slytherins, fiel Draco auf, denn Snapes schien völlig entgeistert über diesen Besuch. Keine vertraute Neigung zeichnete sein Gesicht, wie bei Blaise oder den Goyles. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihn. Sofort trat Kälte auf seine bekannten Züge. „Was hat er gemacht? Wieso ist er wieder hier?" Scheinbar erwartete Snape wohl, dass ihm Dracos Auror-Geleit erzählte, er wäre nicht gut genug für die Ministeriumsverwahrung.

„Könnten wir reinkommen, Mr. Snape?", unterbrach Weasley ihn achtlos, aber seiner Stimme war die Eile anzuhören. Und Snape schien abzuwägen, schenkte ihm, Draco, einen so zornigen Blick, dass Draco den eigenen Blick senken musste, ehe er die Tür weiter öffnete, um sie rein zu lassen. Weasley vermied zu sprechen, bis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war. Dann legte er die uralte Kette vor und schloss zweimal ab. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns jemand stört", bemerkte er, an niemanden Bestimmten gewandt, die Stimme unheilvoll, als würde er aber genau das erwarten.

„Wieso ist er wieder hier?", wiederholte Snape ungeduldig seine Frage.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass er hier bleibt", beteuerte Weasley unbeeindruckt und ignorierte Snapes Frage, während er sich, ganz der Auror, vergewisserte, dass niemand in den unteren Räumen des Erdgeschosses war. Snape bedachte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Mr. Weasley, ich wohne allein. Ich wüsste nicht, wen Sie hier erwarten würden?" Draco fiel auf, dass er ihm nicht das Du anbot. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte er das auch nicht, wenn Weasley derjenige war, der ihn zwang, ihn, Draco, wieder aufzunehmen.

„Man weiß nie, welcher Animagus sich einschleicht, Mr. Snape. Kann ich ins Obergeschoss?", fuhr er fort, ohne überhaupt auf eine Antwort zu warten, ehe er zwei Stufen auf einmal nach oben nahm. Snape und er verblieben im Flur.

„Was hast du angestellt?", wollte Snape gepresst von ihm wissen, als wäre Draco ein ungehöriger Junge, ein lästiger Sohn. Draco hob den Blick.

Aber Draco zog nur die Stirn in krause Falten und konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, weshalb ausgerechnet Weasley sich solche Mühe gab.

Dann kam er die Stufen wieder runter. „Alles in Ordnung", bemerkte er, als hätte es in Frage gestanden. „Mr. Snape, dürfte ich Ihren Kamin benutzen?", fragte er dann.

„Ich hoffe, um eine andere Unterkunft für ihn zu finden?", bemerkte Snape bitter und deutete unwillig ins Wohnzimmer, was Weasley bereits inspiziert hatte. Weasley beantwortete die Frage nicht, aber sie hatte wohl ohnehin eher rhetorischen Effekt.

„Wird der Kamin überwacht?", wollte er anschließend wissen, und Snape wirkte gänzlich verwirrt.

„Wieso sollte er?", entschied er mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Aber Weasleys Geduld schien zu enden.

„Weil es wichtig ist, dass die Gespräche von diesem Haus nicht belauscht werden", erklärte er lediglich. Snape verzog den Mund zu einer sehr schmalen Linie.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wer Interesse an meinen Gesprächen haben könnte, aber bitte – vergewissern Sie sich selbst", sagte er mit gewissem Spott in der Stimme. Und Weasley sprach eine stumme Formel, richtete den Zauberstab auf die Flammen, aber nichts passierte.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte er wohl, mehr zu sich selbst, ehe er eine Handvoll Pulver in die Flammen warf, welcher auf dem Kaminsims stand. Sie loderten grün. „Godric's Hollow, Godric's Gardens 26", rief er in die Flammen, und Draco hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Die Flammen klärten sich, offenbarten einen Blick in eine gemütliche Küche, und eine Frau mit schulterlangen Locken wandte sich verblüfft um. Sie trug eine helle Schürze um ihren Oberkörper gebunden. Draco wusste, er und Snape standen außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, aber unbewusst wich er zurück. Fast als könne er sich mit nur einem Blick verbrennen.

Sie kam näher, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, und er würde sie in tausend Jahren wiedererkennen. Immer. Überall. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr aussah wie früher. Die Konturen ihres Gesichts hatten sich verändert, waren straffer geworden. Ihr Kinn hatte eine definiertere Form, fast als hätte sie nach Hogwarts noch Babyspeck verloren. Ihr Gang hatte sich geändert, ihre Körpersprache war selbstbewusst, ihr Blick direkt. Sie war vollends in all ihre Formen und Konturen gewachsen. Und dann sprach sie.

„Ron, alles ok? Die Ente ist gleich fertig. Ich hoffe, ich muss sie nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Wärmezaubern behandeln, bis sie völlig ausgetrocknet ist?", wollte sie mit tadelnder Miene wissen, aber sie schien die Worte nicht völlig ernst zu meinen, denn auch von hier aus erkannte er, dass sie lächelte. Ihre Stimme klang auch anders, und doch so gleich. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie tiefer, rauchiger. Aber es konnte daran liegen, dass jede Spur der Unsicherheit fortgewischt war. Jede damals noch mädchenhafte Achtsamkeit, jeder jugendliche Argwohn, der ihrer Stimme innegewohnt hatte, war verschwunden.

Die Unschuld, die sie umgeben hatte, war nicht mehr oberflächlich greifbar.

Merlin, und sie war schön. Ihm stockte regelrecht der Atem, als Blitze der Erinnerung seinen Geist erleuchteten. Er wusste, wie sich ihre Haut anfühlte. Wusste es immer noch. Er könnte jedes Gefühl benennen, was sie in ihm auslösen würde, würde er seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper legen können. Alles an ihr war… unaufdringlich. Ihre Schönheit drängte sich auch nicht auf. Sie umgab sie einfach, wie die Blume vom süßen Duft umgeben wurde.

Und seine Gedanken fanden ein jähes Ende.

„Ich bin noch eine Weile beschäftigt. Iss bitte ohne mich. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Babe", antwortete Weasley entschuldigend.

Babe.

Babe…? So nannte er sie? Dracos Fäuste schlossen sich unbewusst, ohne dass er es merkte.

„Oh, alles ok?", wollte sie nun besorgt wissen, und ihre fremdartige und doch so vertraute Stimme schlich sich in seine Gedanken, aktivierte Erinnerungen, die er lang vergessen geglaubt hatte, und es tat weh. Sie zu sehen, sie reden zu hören, verstohlen, in Snapes Wohnzimmer, war schmerzhafter als jede Folter des Ministeriums. Zwischen ihren gebogenen Augenbrauen war eine steile Falte erschienen.

„Alles gut. Warte nicht auf mich. Ich liebe dich", verabschiedete sich Weasley kurz angebunden, aber Draco hatte unauffällig das Zimmer verlassen, denn das letzte, was sein Unterbewusstsein hören wollte, war, wie sie ausgerechnet diese Worte erwiderte. Er war wieder in den Flur gegangen, und er hörte, wie Snape wieder mit Weasley sprach.

Sie kamen ebenfalls zurück auf den Flur. Dracos Gesichtszüge waren äußerst angespannt.

„Tee wäre vielleicht gut", schlug Weasley also vor, während sein Blick beiläufig durch die Fenster fiel. Er schritt voran in die Küche, und Snape folgte ihm, so schnell sein Stock es zuließ. Draco tat es ihnen widerwillig gleich, und in der Küche hatte Weasley bereits die Vorhänge geschlossen und den Kessel auf den Herd gestellt.

„Ich möchte wissen, weshalb er nicht in der Verwahrung bleiben soll!", stellte Snape mittlerweile zornig seine Frage erneut. Und diesmal wandte sich Weasley zu ihm um.

„Weil ich keine Möglichkeit habe, ihn rund um die Uhr zu schützen", erklärte Weasley ernst, und Snape starrte ihn an, als höre er nicht recht.

„Schützen?", wiederholte Snape eine Spur ungläubig. „Vor was, wenn ich fragen darf?" Snapes Stimme war auf die kühlen Grade gesunken, die Draco nur zu genau im Gedächtnis geblieben waren. Er war kein Mann, dem man viel vorspielen konnte. Snape hielt nicht viel von Zurückhaltung, von falscher Distanz. Sein Alter konnte seinen scharfen Geist nicht verbergen, fiel Draco immer wieder auf. Und er glaubte, dass auch Weasley es spüren konnte. Dieses Etwas, das Snape umgab. Es war wie ein Wissen. Eine Verschlagenheit, welche sich in Snapes Augen niederschlug. Dunkel und kompromisslos. Und Weasley schien etwas in Aussicht zu stellen, was Snape mit messerscharfer, schwarz-weißer Logik nicht zur Gänze zu durchschauen vermochte. Draco konnte die Worte regelrecht erahnen, die Snape unausgesprochen auf der Zunge lagen. Weshalb sollte man den Schwerverbrecher schützen müssen? Und genauso ähnlich lautete auch Dracos unausgesprochene Frage, wenn er Weasley betrachtete.

Das Wasser kochte und der Kessel pfiff. Weasley nahm ihn vom Herd, bereitete beiläufig die Kanne vor, die auf dem Tresen stand und befüllte sie mit kochendem Wasser. Dann wandte er sich um und bedeutete ihm und Snape, sich zu setzen. Eine seltsame Dynamik hatte ihren stummen Einzug gefunden, denn Draco war sich bewusst, dass Snape es gewöhnt war, der einzig autoritäre Charakter zu sein. Allerdings strahlte Weasley eine deutliche Unnachgiebigkeit aus, die auch Snape nicht entgehen konnte. Gryffindor, dachte Draco unwillkürlich. Gryffindors fehlte seit jeher jede Spur der feinen Auffassungsgabe, wann es ratsamer wäre, nachzugeben. Dieser Charakterzug fehlte dem jetzigen Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ebenfalls.

„Sie werden sich zunächst damit begnügen müssen, dass ich nicht möchte, dass ihm etwas passiert", schloss Weasley ansatzweise entschuldigend. Aber wirklich nur im Ansatz, denn seine nächsten Worte zerstörten wohl jedes weitere Entgegenkommen. „Bis ich weiß, auf welcher Seite Sie stehen", ergänzte Weasley vielsagend, und Snapes Blick hob sich. Es war als nage kalter Frost an seinen Augen, so eisig wirkte sein Blick jetzt.

„Auf welcher Seite ich stehe?", wiederholte Snape mit Bedacht, fast, als wolle er Weasley die Chance geben, die Worte zurückzunehmen. Aber einmal ausgesprochen, war es nahezu unmöglich, den Status Quo wiederherzustellen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ein Zweifel an meinen Loyalitäten besteht, Mr. Weasley", betonte Snape seinen Namen auf dieselbe Art wie er auch Mr. Gluck im Ministerium angesprochen hatte. Weasleys Mund öffnete sich mit verspätet diplomatischer Eile, aber Snapes Blick brachte ihn wohl kurzzeitig zum Verstummen. „Schließlich war ich vorbehaltlos genug, Draco in meinem Hause aufzunehmen." Die Stille, die folgte, war unangenehm und lang. Schließlich atmete Weasley aus, begriff, dass er in Snape keinen treudummen Bürger gefunden hatte, der vor Ehrfrucht vor einer Aurorenuniform verging, und schob demonstrativ den Stuhl zurück. Draco fiel beiläufig auf, dass Weasley seine schlaksige Größe mit einer beachtlichen Ansammlung an Trizeps- und Bizepsmuskeln aufgefüllt hatte.

Er setzte sich auffordernd und wartete, bis sie es ihm gleich taten. Und Draco setzte sich Weasley gegenüber; lediglich, weil er spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben, wie seine Knie zitterten, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht unbedingt einen Tisch teilen, weder mit Weasley, noch mit Snape. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Aber Weasley wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Und die Neugierde siegte vielleicht marginal über die langsam wachsende Wut in seinem Innern, die er kaum noch wiedererkannte.

Snape setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches, eher wütend als resignierend und wohl auch nur, weil er Weasley alleine bestimmt nicht aus seiner Küche würde fluchen können. Draco könnte ihm auch keine Hilfe sein. Und er würde Weasley wahrscheinlich auch nicht loswerden wollen. Nicht im Moment zumindest. Aber es brachte ihn zu seiner eigenen Frage zurück. Denn niemand sonst schien im Moment wohl sprechen zu wollen.

„Wieso hilfst du mir?", fragte Draco schließlich, ohne Ausdruck, ohne Freundlichkeit, denn er konnte einfach nicht. Er dachte an sie, und der Gedanke löschte jede Rationalität aus. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal das Recht, überhaupt an sie zu denken. Er hatte nicht das Recht, irgendein Gefühl zu hegen, Weasley irgendetwas übelzunehmen. Er hatte nicht einmal erwartete, noch etwas Ähnliches wie Eifersucht fühlen zu können, und wahrscheinlich war es unangebracht. Er konnte keinerlei Ansprüche stellen. Sie war Weasleys Frau, hatte wahrscheinlich seine Kinder geboren, war bestimmt seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt mit ihm verheiratet und kannte seinen Namen bestimmt nicht mal mehr. Nur noch aus den Zeitungen, die ihn als Mörder betitelten, der er schließlich war.

Dass sie um ihn bangen, auf ihn warten würde, waren seine eigenen, erbärmlichen Wunschvorstellungen gewesen und hatten mit der Realität nichts gemein. Der Gedanke an sie hatte lediglich die Dunkelheit und die Einsamkeit der letzten siebzehn Jahre erträglich gemacht, aber was hatte er sich vorgemacht? Nichts, wenn er ehrlich war. Es waren jungenhafte, kindische Vorstellungen gewesen, nichts weiter. Er hatte mit keinem bewussten Gedanken wirklich noch an ihre Existenz geglaubt, hatte sogar gestern lieber in Kauf genommen, zurück nach Askaban zu gehen, anstatt in ihrer Praxis zu arbeiten, weil… weil er wusste, dass sie ihn hassen würde. Weil er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er sagen könnte. Nicht mehr.

Und für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass Weasley ihn korrigieren würde, ihm sagen würde, er hätte gar nicht vor, ihm zu helfen, denn alles erschien ihm wie ein unwirklicher Traum. Ein seltsamer Traum, in dem ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley die gute Rolle übernahm. Denn immer, wenn er sich jetzt bedankte oder nette Worte sagte, dann wiesen die Menschen ihn ab, taten seine Worte ab wie schlimmste Beleidigungen, und er bereute schon, seine Frage so formuliert zu haben.

Und Weasley sah ihn an. Direkt, ohne Furcht. Das taten die wenigstens, wurde ihm wieder einmal klar.

„Weil ich es Harry schulde", sagte er offen, und es war entwaffnend.

Selten erwähnte jemand ihm gegenüber diesen Namen. Eigentlich nie, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Es sei denn, die Worte waren mit Drohungen oder Vorwürfen verbunden. Aber es lag kein Hass in Weasleys Augen. Wieder merkte es Draco, wieder ängstigte es ihn. Dass die Menschen ihn hassten, sich fürchteten, damit konnte er umgehen. Taten sie es nicht, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Und seine Worte weckten Snape erneut aus seiner schlechten Laune.

„Was soll das heißen?" Seine Stimme klang, wie Draco sie gewohnt war, wenn Snape kurz davor war, Geheimnisse in Hogwarts aufzudecken. Er hatte den Schülern immer angesehen, wenn sie etwas verbargen. Dracos Stirn legte sich in unwillkürliche Falten.

„Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, nehme ich an", bemerkte Weasley mit Blick auf Snape. „Ich denke, Sie haben Draco aufgenommen, um Lucius Malfoy einen letzten Gefallen zu erweisen, und ich… ich habe meine eigenen offenen Rechnungen", schloss er bitter.

Aber Snapes Gedanken gingen gradlinig zu Weasleys Worten zurück. „Wieso denken Sie, schulden Sie Harry, dass Sie Draco helfen müssen?" Und seine Stimme klang atemloser, klang so, wie Dracos Stimme wohl klingen würde. Es klang beinahe, als ahne Snape etwas. Als wisse er die Antwort schon. So verbohrt und blind und uneinsichtig, wie er damals gewesen war.

Und Draco fürchtete sich plötzlich vor Weasleys Antwort. Und diese Furcht nahm ihm kurz die nagende Eifersucht, die er empfand, wenn er Weasley betrachtete. Eifersucht erschien ihm selber eine Spur zu trivial, bei der Aussicht auf das folgende Gespräch. Und fast wollte er es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Weasley es sagte. Es aussprach, nach all den verlorenen Jahren. Es machte ihm Angst, dass Weasley mehr wissen könnte, als Draco es ihm zutraute.

„Weil Dumbledore bei ihm größeren Erfolg hatte, als es bei mir der Fall war", beantwortete Weasley Snapes Frage, und Snape hatte definitiv keine Ahnung, was gerade vor sich ging, aber jeder Ausdruck verschwand von Dracos Gesicht, bei seinen Worten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, was es war, was Weasleys ganze Gestalt zu zeichnen schien. Es war ihm unbekannt, denn er empfand es nicht. Bei anderen fiel es ihm schwerer, es auszumachen, aber jetzt schien es aus jeder Pore zu dringen. Schuld. Weasleys Körpersprache war von Schuld zerfressen.

Und jetzt begriff Draco erst, was er hörte. Aber… das konnte nicht sein. Und die Worte kamen mit Bedacht über seine Lippen, als er Weasley näher ins Auge fasste. Und die Müdigkeit war fort. „Du wusstest es", sagte er, und es war keine Frage. Nein, Draco stellte keine Fragen mehr.

„Ja", bestätigte Weasley rau, und sie ignorierten Snape, der nervös die Hand zu seinem Mund gehoben hatte, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Draco musste annehmen, sein Blick war dunkler geworden, denn Weasley blinzelte plötzlich. „Nein! Nicht… damals! Nicht sofort", sagte er rasch. „Natürlich nicht. Hätte ich…" Aber seine Stimme verlor sich, und abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, als wäre es sinnlos, die Worte ‚hätte' und ‚würde' auszusprechen. Draco sah es ähnlich.

Er konnte Weasley nur anstarren. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum sein Herz so schnell schlug. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich noch eine Menschenseele auf dieser Erde gab, die wusste, was er wusste! Er erhob sich, denn er hielt es nicht mehr aus, zu sitzen. Er konnte nicht länger so tun, als ob ihn diese Information nicht berührte.

Weasley kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Vielleicht um den Höhenunterschied auszugleichen, vielleicht um Balance zu schaffen. „Ich – nach dem Krieg", begann Weasley vorsichtig, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, „hatte ich immer wieder diese… diese Träume. Dumbledore war da, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er wollte, ich… hatte nicht begriffen, was es war, was er mir zeigen wollte", kamen die Worte schuldbewusst über seine Lippen. „Ich dachte… - keine Ahnung, was ich dachte! Ich dachte, es wären Albträume! Ich dachte, ich würde alles verarbeiten! Aber ich… habe fast jede Nacht von ihm geträumt, und dann…- als… er starb – als Harry starb", schloss er stiller, „hörte es auf."

Draco sagte gar nichts, aber seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geschlossen.

„Vor einigen Jahren", fuhr Weasley dann fester fort, „kamen die Träume wieder. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich… konnte mich die ersten Monate nicht einmal an sie erinnern!", rechtfertige er sich, obwohl Draco ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht hatte. „Und dann… auf einmal hatte Dumbledore eine Stimme. Auf einmal verstand ich, was er sagte", entfuhr es Weasley, und er war bleich geworden. „Und ich wusste… du warst derjenige, der beendet hatte, was Dumbledore-"

„-Dumbledore?", unterbrach Snape ihn scharf. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Sie – Albus ist Ihnen erschienen?" Er schien sich nicht länger beherrschen zu können. Aber Weasley antwortete nicht.

„Ich ging ins Ministeriumsgericht", fuhr er fort, ohne Draco aus dem Blick zu lassen, „und ich verlangte Einsicht in das Amtsprotokoll, was am Tag deiner Verurteilung angefertigt worden war." Draco schwieg weiterhin. Was sollte er auch sagen. „Es wurde mir verweigert. Ich hatte kein Recht auf diese Einsicht, sagten sie mir. Ich wäre in keiner leitenden Position. Und dann arbeitete ich mich hoch, wurde mit sehr knapper Mehrheit zum Leiter der Aurorenabteilung gewählt. Es waren Monate vergangen, und als ich die Erlaubnis zur Einsicht bekam, war deine Akte vom Erdboden verschluckt. Verloren gegangen, sagte man mir. Beim Umzug der Abteilung verschwunden." Draco hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen.

„Ungefähr zu der Zeit war mir klar, dass Coldwell mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile versetzen lassen, war nicht mehr erster Sekretär des Ministers, bewachte nun wie ein Schäferhund Teile der Mysteriumsabteilung. Viele Dinge verschwinden in der Mysteriumsabteilung", fuhr Weasley vielsagend fort. „Ich erwirkte Zutritt und Beschlagnahmung in Hogwarts, denn dort hing schließlich das Bild von Dumbledore im Schulleiterbüro und ich wollte ihn aufsuchen, ihn befragen", erzählte er seine Geschichte, ohne dass Draco oder Snape ihn unterbrachen. „Allerdings berichtete McGonagall mir, dass es damals zur Restauration abgeholt und niemals wieder gebracht worden war. Denn Dumbledore war aus dem Rahmen verschwunden, war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, nach Harrys Tod. Ich ging also zu der besagten Werkstatt, und sie sagten mir, niemals einen Auftrag zur Restauration seines Bildes erhalten zu haben. Ohne Zögern suchte ich also Aberforth auf, denn im Ministerium waren Wochen zuvor einige Einbrüche in Hogsmeade gemeldet worden. Auch im Eberkopf. Niemand hatte dem Eberkopf besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden lassen, denn andere Läden waren ebenfalls betroffen, allerdings kamen mir die weiteren Einbrüche wie Verschleierungstaten vor, und niemand bemerkte die Zusammenhänge", sprach er bittere Worte. „Das Familienportrait der Dumbledores war alles, was aus dem Eberkopf gestohlen worden war. Da es aber materiell nahezu wertlos ist, wurde es nicht als wertvoller Vermögensschaden gemeldet."

Snape starrte Weasley entgeistert an. „War ich mir vorher unsicher, so wurde mir langsam klar, dass jemand versuchte, eine wichtige Information zu verbergen. So war es zunächst ein unwichtiges Detail, aber auch ein Portrait im Ministerbüro war verschwunden. Nichts weltbewegendes, aber es warf mehr Fragen auf, als es Antworten lieferte."

Weasley seufzte schließlich. „Nachdem ich endlich eine führende Position belegte, die es schwerer machen würde, mich zu entlassen, begann ich, im Ministerium zu suchen, und passenderweise gab es ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Die Archive in der Mysteriumsabteilung lagen mittlerweile bereits in Coldwells Hand, und niemand erlangt Zutritt ohne ein berechtigtes Interesse. Mein Interesse wurde wegen aufrührerischer Amtsbehinderung als sogenannter Malfoy-Sympathisant und wegen Verjährung abgewiesen."

Weasley hatte den Blick gesenkt, und sah ihn schließlich wieder an. „Coldwell hatte Wind von meinen Bemühungen bekommen, und ich muss sagen, er ist eine clevere, kleine Ratte", fuhr Weasley grimmig fort. „Ich behaupte, er ist für die Diebstähle der Portraits verantwortlich. Meine Familie stand unter ständigem Beschuss danach. Sogar Bill und Charlie bekamen plötzlich politische Probleme, mein Vater wurde ohne großes Aufhebens entlassen, mit der Begründung, Gold seiner Abteilung veruntreut zu haben, was niemals bewiesen werden konnte, allerdings ließ man ihn den vorzeitigen Ruhestand antreten, denn er sei ja mittlerweile zu alt, um noch zuverlässig arbeiten zu können. Auch Georges Laden wurde als Zulieferer unserer Abteilung ersetzt." Weasley verzog den Mund vor Wut. „Und als bekannt wurde, dass Draco Malfoy Askaban ohne den Kuss verlassen wird, eine Bewährungsstrafe bekommt, wurden unter der sehr stillen Hand Vorbereitungen getroffen, Wärter wurden geschmiert, Beschlüsse wurden geschaffen, private Unternehmen unterlagen plötzlich der Pflicht, Schwerverbrecher aufzunehmen", fuhr er gedehnt fort, und Snapes Ausdruck änderte sich. „Coldwell hat seine Finger in einigen privaten Gewerben, die sich um jemanden wie Draco Malfoy reißen würden. Alles diskret, alles unter der Hand natürlich", ergänzte er mit erhobener Braue.

„Warum sollte er das tun?" Es war Snapes Stimme, die ihn ungläubig, wenn auch tonlos, unterbrochen hatte, und Weasley sah ihn grimmig an.

„Weil seine Freiheit gefährdet ist", entgegnete Weasley, Zufriedenheit auf den gezeichneten Zügen. „Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Coldwell die Ministerposition nur belegen konnte, weil er seine muggelgeborene Frau verleugnet und abgeschoben hatte, um von der Reinblüterschaft wieder anerkannt zu werden", brachte Weasley bitter hervor. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er hatte Rache im Sinn, nachdem ihn die Reinblüter damals aus ihrer erlauchten Gesellschaft verstoßen hatten, nach seiner scheinbar ‚unpassenden' Ehe. Richard McGraw als Vorsitzender und Algernon Goyle, Lucius Malfoy sowie Hayden Jameson als Ausschussmitglieder – alle natürlich mittlerweile tot im Rahmen der Allgemeinen Todesserklage, unter Coldwells Anweisung." Draco folgte Weasleys Worten wie im Traum. Ja, sein Vater war im Ausschuss des Reinblüterrates gewesen, erinnerte er sich. Allerdings war die ganze Geschichte um Coldwell an ihm vorbeigegangen, hatte ihn als Jungen nicht sonderlich interessiert. Natürlich nicht. Es hatte Krieg geherrscht.

Weasleys Ausdruck wurde finster. „Und ich nehme an, der Mord an Harry Potter hat sich hervorragend geeignet, um ein Exempel an all den Reinblütern zu statuieren, die es Coldwell so schwer gemacht haben." Draco hatte die Zusammenhänge nie wirklich begriffen, nie wirklich hinterfragt, hatte stets immer nur gewusst, dass Coldwell ein böser Mann gewesen war, der ihm alles mit Absicht angetan hatte, aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Coldwell tatsächlich gegen die Reinblüter der Versammlung einen Groll hegen könnte, war er doch selber Reinblüter der Versammlung gewesen.

Es war Snape, der ungehalten sprach. „Mr. Weasley, das sind Indizienbeweise! Nichts davon kann eindeutig irgendeine Schuld des ehemaligen Ministers-"

Aber Weasley unterbrach Snape, ohne jede Höflichkeit. „Ganz Recht, Mr. Snape", bestätigte Weasley, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Natürlich sind es Indizien. Die Verantwortlichkeit Coldwells wegen der verschwunden Bilder oder die abgeschobene Ehefrau. Das Manifest Coldwells, nach seiner Amtsernennung gegen alle Reinblüter stringent vorzugehen, ohne überhaupt den Ansatzpunkt im Krieg zu suchen, denn ein Muggelaktivist war er nie gewesen", erläuterte Weasley knapp, allerdings witterte Draco, dass Weasley eine entscheidende Information zurückhielt. Und ehe Snape widersprechen oder Weasley maßregeln konnte, fuhr Weasley eisig fort. „Es ist nur ein weiterer Indizienbeweis, aber wer dem Volk die entscheidende Information verschweigt, weshalb Draco Malfoy nach Askaban kam – wird sich nun verdammt schnell nach einem guten Versteck umsehen müssen."

Und Snape schwieg abrupt, betrachtete Weasley mit verengten Augen. Und als wäre es taktisch für die Argumentation, als handele es sich um eine Schülerdebatte, ging Snape vorsichtig auf Weasleys Worte ein, und Draco wünschte sich, er würde es nicht tun, denn Weasleys offener Blick bereitete ihm plötzlich Sorge. Plötzlich wankte seine eigene Überzeugung ein wenig. Dass Weasley sich einen Reim auf das Unrecht machen konnte, was Draco vor siebzehn Jahren widerfahren war, ängstigte Draco in beachtlichem Maße.

„Und welche Information wäre das?" Snapes Stimme klang prüfend, nicht überzeugt, aber sein Blick ruhte auf ihm. Und Weasley schien es vorzuziehen, die Frage nicht zu beantworten.

„Das Ministerium hat Ihnen einiges an Gold dafür geboten, Draco Malfoy in Ministeriumsverwahrung zu geben, nicht wahr?", wollte Weasley schließlich wissen. „Ich kann mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie Sie hier aufgesucht worden sind, gebeten wurden, Ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken." Snapes Kiefermuskel entspannte sich vor Verblüffung. Dann streckte er den Rücken durch, noch immer sitzend auf seinem Stuhl, während er Weasley von unten herauf betrachtete.

„Dient dieses kleine Verhör allein der Klärung, auf welcher Seite ich stehe, Mr. Weasley?" Snapes Gedanken waren scharf geblieben, nahm Draco an, der das Gespräch mit Angst und Interesse verfolgte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht auf Coldwells Seite stehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ausgerechnet Sie sogar noch eine Stelle finden, die das Ministerium nicht kontrolliert. Das war nämlich nichts, womit der saubere Beraterstab der Verwaltung gerechnet hätte", schloss Weasley, mit einem langen Blick auf Snape. „Jetzt natürlich, mit drohender Ministeriumsverwahrung und möglicher Rückführung nach Askaban sieht es alles wieder blendend aus und Coldwell müsste sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machen, einzugreifen." Snapes Augen verengten sich wieder. „Mir geht es weniger um Ihre Ministeriumstreue, Mr. Snape", erläuterte Weasley mit Bedacht.

„Worum geht es Ihnen dann?" Snapes Stimme hatte sich merklich abgekühlt.

„Es geht mir um Harry", sagte Weasley mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Snape keine Antwort parat zu haben schien. Weasleys Ausdruck wurde ernster. „Und deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass Malfoy unbeobachtete Momente im Ministerium verbringt", erklärte er Snape direkt. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass er bei Ihnen in diesem Haus bleibt", fuhr er strenger fort. „Ich muss mich auf die wenigen Leute, denen ich vertraue, verlassen können. Ich muss wissen, dass Sie dafür Sorge tragen, dass er in Hermines Praxis arbeitet", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Welche Information hat Coldwell verschwiegen?", beharrte Snape auf seinen Worten, ohne Weasley eine Antwort zu geben. Aber der Hauch eines freudlosen Lächelns erhellte Weasleys strenge Züge.

„Sie sind ein kluger Mann. Ich nehme an, das wissen Sie selbst", erwiderte Weasley fast leichthin, und Snape blinzelte verblüfft. „Alles, was ich will, ist, es zu beenden", schloss Weasley bitter. „Ich will, dass Codlwell bezahlt für seine Feigheit. Für seine Verleumdungen. Für Harry. Für meine Familie." Finstere Erwartung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und fast hatte Draco nicht mehr mit Weasleys Aufmerksamkeit gerechnet, aber sein Blick traf nun ihn. „Meine Bemühungen wären umsonst, Malfoy", wandte er sich direkt an ihn. „Ich brauche jemanden, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, dem nichts anderes als Vergeltung vorschwebt. Wir können diese Sache klären!", erläuterte Weasley, zwang Ruhe in seine Stimme.

Dracos Blick war ins Leere gewandert, und blind starrte er auf die alten, hässlichen grünen Vorhänge des Küchenfensters. Sein Verstand schlang sich träge um Weasleys Worte. Er hatte es schon befürchtet.

„Mr. Weasley, ich denke, Sie verrennen sich in-" Aber Draco achtete nicht mehr auf Snapes Worte, der sich scheinbar bemühen wollte, ihn und Weasley loszuwerden. Denn jetzt erst drangen Weasleys Worte zu ihm durch. Und er konnte nicht fassen, was er hörte. Und er sprach, die Stimme rau, alt und müde.

„-die Sache klären?", wiederholte Draco die Worte unvermittelt, weit entfernt, und langsam wandte er den Blick zurück, während Snape verstummt war. Weasley war wahnsinnig, und er spürte die sanfte Wut erneut. Fast war er dankbar für dieses Gefühl. Es zeigte ihm, dass er doch noch nicht tot im Innern war. „Es gibt nichts zu klären", flüsterte er praktisch. „Ich war siebzehn Jahre in Askaban." Seine Stimme klang schwer in seinem Mund, die Worte waren mühsam, denn das war es, was es war. Alles war mühsam für ihn. „200 weitere Reinblüter sind wegen mir im Eilverfahren zum Tode verurteilt worden", fuhr er dunkel fort. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu klären. Es ist vorbei", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, während seine Wut seine Stimme nicht mal mehr erreichen konnte. „Vergeltung ist nichts, was in meinen Gedanken existiert, Weasley."

Weasley blinzelte verstört, schien Dracos Worte nicht begreifen zu können. „Wenn Coldwell dafür sorgen möchte, dass ich verschwinde, dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass er sich beeilt", entfuhr es ihm gedehnt und er entließ Weasley aus seinem Blick. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Und Weasley wirkte wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Und es war das absolut Falsche. Er begriff, was Weasley tat. Weasley konnte sich nur noch mit dem Jetzt befassen. Mit bürokratischer Ungerechtigkeit. Denn er hatte Potter damals nicht helfen können. Er versuchte nun, Buße zu tun.

„Aber ich habe Recht!", rief Weasley aus. „Merlin, verdammt! Interessiert es dich nicht, den Leuten die Wahrheit zu zeigen?", fuhr er ihn an. „Hast du kein Interesse daran, deinen Namen reinzuwaschen?"

Und Draco musste lächeln, und es schien Weasley gänzlich aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Meinen Namen?", wiederholte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln, das in seinen Mundwinkeln schmerzte. Hohl hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider. „Ich selber weiß kaum noch meinen Namen. Das sind Details, Weasley", informierte ihn Draco, und seine Mundwinkel sanken langsam wieder. „Unwichtige Details", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd, und Weasleys Mund öffnete sich verstört. Die Kälte löste die Wut ab, die Draco empfand. Wut war kein Gefühl von starker Dauer, wusste Draco. Er wusste genug darüber, um mit Sicherheit zu sagen, dass er von Kälte mehr hatte, als von Wut.

„Es gibt keine Hintertür", fuhr er vollkommen ernsthaft fort, die Stimme ruhig und getragen – das komplette Gegenteil von Weasley. Er war noch jung, dachte Draco unwillkürlich. Siebzehn Jahre in Askaban brachten ein gewisses Alter, eine gewisse Reife mit sich, die Weasley fehlte. „Es ist nicht so, als erwachten die Menschen von einem schlimmen Traum, um zu sehen, wie romantisch die Realität ist", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, aber er sprach weiter, damit er nicht in Schweigen verfiel. Das war es doch, was Snape ihn so dringend lehren wollte. Unsinnige Worte aneinanderzureihen. „Denn egal, wie unangenehm die Wahrheit ist – sie ist nur ein unnötiges Detail", sagte er abfällig. „Denn unterm Strich", fuhr er fort, ehe Weasley das Wort erheben konnte, „war da keine dritte Person."

Es war, als fiele eine neue, andere Stille über die Küche. Nicht einmal Snape unterbrach ihn mehr. Die eisige Winternacht war ihm wie ein dunkles Märchen im Gedächtnis geblieben, wie eine Lieblingsgeschichte eines Kindes, das sie immer und immer wieder hören wollte, bis es jedes Wort auswendig kannte. Der Wind hatte eisig und gnadenlos um das Schloss getobt, hatte den Schnee verwirbelt, ihn die Kälte bis in die Knochen spüren lassen. Potter hatte auf dem Boden gekniet, hatte gekämpft gegen eine Dunkelheit, stärker als alles, was Draco kannte. „Es stand nicht schwarz auf weiß auf seiner Stirn geschrieben", fuhr Draco kopfschüttelnd fort. Nein. Da waren nur er und Potter. In einer kalten Winternacht. „Und ich habe ihn umgebracht, auf Gut glück", schloss Draco still. Er spürte Snapes durchdringenden Blick auf sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er über diese Nacht sprach. Mit echten Worten. Zu jemand anderen, als sich selbst.

„Es war kein Zwang, Weasley. Es war nichts, was ich hätte greifen können. Das ist es, was die Guten von den Bösen unterscheidet", erläuterte Draco schließlich, die Spuren der Erschöpfung deutlich hörbar in seiner rauen Stimme. „Dumbledore hatte keinen Erfolg mit deinem Geist, weil es einfacher ist, diejenigen zu manipulieren, die ohnehin schwach sind", ergänzte er bitter. „Ich war dumm, wie es jeder Todesser war. Ich war naiv, ich hatte Angst. Die Türen zu meinem Geist standen Dumbledore sperrangelweit offen. Er konnte mich für seine Zwecke missbrauchen, konnte mich dazu bringen, Potter umzubringen, ihn zu opfern, ihn zu erlösen – wie auch immer man es nennen möchte", sprach Draco die Worte nahezu gleichgültig. „Das Mal auf meinem Arm hatte mich empfänglich gemacht für die bösen Dinge dieser Welt. Du hättest niemals deinen Zauberstab gehoben, Weasley. Du hättest niemals etwas Derartiges über dich gebracht", fasste Draco die Nacht zusammen, die sein Leben ausmachte. Beide Männer starrten ihn nun an.

„Es gibt kein Happy End", sprach er, mit Bedauern in der ruhigen Stimme. „Er ist mir nicht erschienen. Harry hat sich nicht dafür bedankt, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe."

Mit weiten blauen Augen sah Weasley ihn an. „Und vielleicht…", begann Draco nachdenklich, senkte seufzend den Blick, „hätte es einen besseren Weg als diesen gegeben." Sanft schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf. „Und es gibt entschiedenen bessere Wege, als den aussichtslosen Pfad, den du nun beschreiten möchtest."

Er sah, wie sich Weasleys Brust stärker hob. „Es ist vorbei", wiederholte Draco tonlos, den Blick wieder auf Weasleys Gesicht geheftet. „Was auch immer du tust, es bringt ihn nicht zurück. Harry kommt nicht wieder." Er musste es sagen, denn er wusste, Weasley befand sich weitab von jeder Vernunft.

Schuld war eine hinterlistige Sache, wusste Draco. Und Weasley war längst verloren. Er hatte sich längst seiner Verzweiflung hingegeben. Draco spürte die Erschöpfung wieder und Snape erhob sich letztendlich voller Anspannung. Er war so blass, dass Draco befürchtete, die Kräfte würden Snape eher verlassen, als ihn. Weasley wirkte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Ich werde es beenden", informierte ihn Weasley mit einem unerschütterlichen jungenhaften Tatendrang, den Draco beinahe nachsichtig belächelt hätte, würde die Müdigkeit ihn nicht fast wieder in die Knie zwingen. Weasleys Augen waren glasig nach Dracos kleiner Ansprache. „Und ehrlich gesagt, lasse ich dir keine Wahl. Denn ich tue es für Harry. Nicht für dich, Malfoy", schloss Weasley, und er schien Draco übelzunehmen, dass er ihm nicht vor Rachsucht um den Hals fiel. „Du siehst nicht mal mehr, warum es wichtig ist, dass die Wahrheit siegt", fuhr ihn Weasley an. „Und ich weiß, du warst siebzehn Jahre davon überzeugt, dass niemand dir glaubt, aber ich glaube dir!", zischte er jetzt. „Und nein, es war keine dritte Person da, es war kein Zwang – und doch, Malfoy – doch hast du es getan! Doch warst du dir in dieser Nacht mehr als sicher, dass es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hat!"

Und die Worte taten gut. Draco war dankbar für die Worte. Jemand glaubte ihm. Jemand wusste, dass er immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber er würde sie nicht bestätigen.

„Und ich kann nicht darauf warten, dass du dich erinnerst, dass es wichtig ist, zu kämpfen!", unterbrach Weasley seine Gedanken ungeduldig. Draco hob den Blick. Sie sahen sich an. Und Weasley Stimme zitterte bei den nächsten Worten. „Für Harry."

Und Draco sagte nichts darauf. Es waren schlimme Erinnerungen, und sein Gehirn hatte ihm den Gefallen getan, das meiste zu verdrängen. Er wollte nicht mehr dorthin zurück. Nicht mehr zurück zu dieser Nacht, zu diesem Moment. Diesem grauenhaften Moment, der ihn ein Jahrzehnt gejagt hatte. Weasley streckte schließlich den Rücken durch. Müde atmete Draco aus. Er war nicht in der Verfassung für einen solchen Krieg, den Weasley zu führen gedachte. Er war der falsche Mann dafür.

„Du hast getan, wozu Harry alleine nicht fähig war. Und das halte ich dir zugute. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", entfuhr es ihm angespannt. „Ich weiß, er kommt nicht wieder. Aber es geht mir in erster Linie um seinen Ruf. Nicht um deinen. Er ist mein bester Freund, er ist mein Bruder, über jeden Tod hinaus." Weasleys Stimme zitterte bereits.

Und Dracos Oberlippe kräuselte sich schwach, denn Weasley verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit den Toten und zu wenig mit den Lebenden. Draco schätzte seine Unterstützung, allerdings sann er nicht mehr nach Rache. Es war egal geworden. „Hermine wird begeistert sein", sagte er Worte, deren Schärfe er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, aber Weasley schien zu begreifen. Und kurz sah Draco eine andere Art der Schuld auf Weasleys Zügen. Etwas, das er nicht wirklich deuten konnte.

Aber er spürte deutlich den kurzen Zorn, den Weasley ihm zuteilwerden ließ. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sich Draco, ob Weasley es überhaupt wusste. Wusste, dass Draco und Weasleys Frau damals mehr waren als lediglich Schulsprecher. Denn das lag in Weasleys Blick. Das schien seine Körpersprache ihm zu bedeuten. Das schien seiner Gestalt innezuwohnen, seitdem Draco ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Ein Wissen, was er Draco vorher nicht offenbart hatte. „Wenn das der Preis ist, dann ist es der Preis", antwortete Weasley fast zu willig, fast herausfordernd. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Weasley damit zu erkennen gab, dass er bereit war, seine Ehe für diesen unfassbaren Plan aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und er fragte nicht nach. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Der Zorn in Weasleys blauen Augen schwand langsam.

Draco merkte, dass Weasley mehr sagen wollte, dass ihm mehr auf der Seele brannte. Draco konnte das Gefühl ungefähr zuordnen, denn die Tatsache, dass jemand dieselbe Erfahrung wie er gemacht hatte, dass jemand Dumbledore gesehen hatte, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm glaubte, der ihm helfen wollte, war mehr, als Draco jemals hätte hoffen können.

Und dann war es ausgerechnet Weasley.

Und genau das musste Weasley denken. Er setzte all seine unwahrscheinlichen Hoffnungen in ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Fast hätte Draco gelächelt über diese absurde Tatsache. Es musste die Hölle für Weasley sein. Nicht nur hatte Draco seine Frau vor ihm gehabt, nein, er hatte auch seinen besten Freund umgebracht. Und so lästig und unfassbar pathetisch es war – er konnte Weasley nicht wirklich hassen. Nicht dafür, dass Draco die Drecksarbeit hatte erledigen müssen, weil Weasley im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts beleidigt war, und auch nicht dafür, dass Weasley das Mädchen bekommen hatte, was Draco wollte.

Es war zum Kotzen. Und das war alles. Er war kein Held. Weasley sollte ihn bloß zu keinem machen! Denn er wusste, was Weasley wollte. Die Dinge, über die Draco und die Slytherins sich damals lustig gemacht hatten – damals, ja, gute Zeiten waren es gewesen, bevor der Krieg gekommen war – diese Dinge hatten sich nicht geändert. Weasley war damals abhängig von Harry Potter gewesen – hatte sich praktisch sehenden Auges abhängig gemacht! Und darüber hatte sich Draco zu gerne lustig gemacht. Denn das unterschied Slytherins von Gryffindors. Slytherins waren Einzelgänger. Immer. Und Weasley tat dasselbe schon wieder. Draco hatte gelernt, Dinge schneller zu reflektieren, Menschen schneller einzuschätzen. Er hatte begriffen, dass die meisten Menschen eher schlecht waren, als gut. Und Weasley suchte Dracos Treue, seine Unterstützung, sein Ehrenwort, dass er diese ‚Sache', wie Weasley es nannte, schon schaukeln würde.

Aber Weasley vergaß ein Detail. Draco war nicht Potter. Er war es nie gewesen, wollte es nie sein. Merlin, ehe er damals für seinen Namen gekämpft hatte, hatte er lieber siebzehn Jahre Askaban kassiert! Das war Draco Malfoy. Draco selber war eher schlecht als gut. Draco war Weasley vielleicht nicht einmal so unähnlich. Denn auch er hatte auf Potters Geheiß gehandelt. Auch er hatte sich Harry unterworfen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Denn Potter hatte ihn gezwungen, den Spruch zu sprechen, ihn umzubringen. Harry allein war es gewesen, dem Draco vertraut hatte.

Und gerne würde er Weasley klarmachen, dass sie beide eher Gefolgsleute als Anführer waren. Und Draco war kein Ersatz! Draco war nicht das, was Weasley sich in seinen Klein-Mädchen-Träumen möglicherweise ausmalte! Er war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war feige und absolut unfähig, für irgendetwas einzustehen, an das er glaubte. Oder für sich selbst. Das hatte er nie gelernt. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr lernen. Er wollte unsichtbar sein und nicht mehr ins Gesicht geschlagen werden, für das, was er war.

Aber er nahm auch an, dass Weasley das insgeheim eigentlich schon wusste.

Sie waren, wer sie waren. Draco hatte nur eine einzige Befürchtung. Und vielleicht hatte Weasley eine ähnliche Befürchtung. Es würde den leisen, unterschwelligen Zorn erklären.

Draco fürchtete sich davor, Hermine zu sehen und nicht anders zu können, als… wenigstens ihr zu beweisen, dass er nicht das Monster war, was andere aus ihm gemacht hatten. Das war das einzige, was vielleicht dazu führen würde, dass er sich in Weasleys halsbrecherische Pläne verstricken könnte. Allerdings standen die Chancen eher gering. Er nahm nicht an, dass Granger ihm einen geeigneten Anreiz dafür bieten konnte. Merlin, sie war verheiratet. Sie war nicht für ihn bestimmt.

Konnte Weasley es nicht ohne ihn machen? Das wollte er ihn fragen, denn Weasley schien weit davon entfernt, sein Unterfangen einfach aufzugeben. Es würde alles furchtbar werden. Draco ahnte es schon. Draco spürte die Müdigkeit, ehe das Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Es war so typisch Gryffindor. Es lag ihm nicht in seinen Genen. Er genoss es nicht, die Gefahr bereits im Nacken zu spüren. Slytherins funktionierten so nicht. Sie hielten sich zurück, zogen die Fäden im Hintergrund, machten sich nicht die Finger schmutzig – und nicht, dass Draco darin besonders gut wäre! Slytherins wurden keine Auroren! Merlin, es widersprach allem, was er jemals gelernt hatte. Für ihn war die Sache in dem Moment erledigt gewesen, als er Harry umgebracht und damit sein Leben verwirkt hatte. In der Sekunde war es für ihn beendet gewesen.

Draco verzog unwillkürlich den Mund. Weasley würde ernsthaft bereuen, sich an ihn gewandt zu haben. Es war so ein Gefühl, was Draco hatte. Sie sagten beide kein Wort mehr, aber die Stille war voller Spannungen, und Draco war es unangenehm. Er brach Weasleys Blick.

Dann wandte sich Weasley an den merklich schweigsamen Snape. „Er wird dieses Haus nicht verlassen. Das ist ein Befehl des Ministeriums", sagte er fast entschuldigend, wischte sich aber die verräterischen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Mr. Weasley-", sagte Snape stockend und äußerst wortkarg, aber Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„-es tut mir leid", sagte er mit echtem Mitleid auf den Lippen und verließ Snapes Haus, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Und es verging keine Minute, ehe Snape nicht brodelte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Sein Blick traf ihn hart und wütend. Seine Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen. „Draco", sagte er tonlos, die dunklen Augen weit, wie die eines Kindes. „Du hast mir damals nie gesagt, dass Albus dir erschienen ist", beschuldigte ihn Snape nun mit leeren Worten, die zwar der Wahrheit entsprachen, die aber egal geworden waren.

„Wie du siehst, war es kein wasserdichtes Alibi", antwortete Draco müde, rieb sich die Stirn, und glaubte nicht, dass er noch lange würde stehen können. „Und ich bin zu dir gekommen", ergänzte er mit eindeutigem Blick. Und Draco entging nicht der sanfte Anflug von Schuld auf Snapes Zügen.

„Wegen Albträumen", flüsterte Snape plötzlich. „Es… waren Träume, Draco!", fuhr er ihn praktisch an, als hätte Draco hier und jetzt das Gegenteil beteuert. „Jeder hat Träume, Merlin noch mal!", knurrte Snape, erwartete wohl, dass er antwortete, sich womöglich auflehnte, streiten wollte, beteuerte, dass nicht alle Träume einfach nur Träume waren. Fast glaubte er, Snape wolle ihn schubsen, aber es würde ein absurdes Bild abgeben.

„Ich habe dir damals gesagt-", begann Draco ruhig, aber Snape hatte keine Geduld mehr, schien sich nicht beherrschen zu können, und gesunde Farbe trat in seine blassen Wangen, als Zorn seinen Körper schüttelte.

„-du hast erwartet, dass ich dir glaube? Du hast gedacht, ich würde mich hinreißen lassen, einem Kind zu glauben, dass… dass…!" Snapes Atem ging schnell. Das Alter brachte einen undurchdringbaren Starrsinn mit sich, Draco wusste das. Draco hatte es bei seinem eigenen Vater bereits gesehen, damals. Und irgendwo hinter Snapes Augen erschien der Horror, den Draco jahrelang gespürt hatte, wenn seine Gedanken zu dieser Zeit zurückgeglitten waren.

Snape schien ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu können, legte die zitternde Hand über seine Augen, und Draco wusste noch immer nicht, ob er in diesem Haus heute Nacht willkommen war oder nicht. Snape sprach, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich glaube dir nicht", flüsterte er schwach.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte Draco ruhig. Diese Worte hatte er schon so oft gehört. Von seinem Vater, von seiner Mutter. Von Hermine. Snapes Hand fiel, und ein verräterischer Glanz lag auf seinen dunklen Augen, die keine Wärme vermittelten. Und ungläubiger Spott troff von seinen nächsten Worten.

„Albus ist dir erschienen und hat dir befohlen Harry umzubringen?", spuckte ihm Snape praktisch entgegen, und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich ihn umbringen werde." Snape zuckte zusammen unter seinen Worten. „Dumbledore hat mir lediglich erklärt, warum", schloss er. Für ihn ergab es Sinn. Er hatte nach diesen Worten sein restliches Leben verbracht. Er verließ sich auf diese Worte. Hatte sich immer auf das Wort anderer verlassen. Es war für ihn leichter als für Snape, denn Draco wusste, er log nicht. Es hatte immer klar auf der Hand gelegen. Es war ihm auferlegt worden, und er hatte irgendwann aufgehört dagegen anzukämpfen. Er wusste nicht, ob Snape erwartete, dass er es leugnete, dass er Ausreden erfand, aber Draco log nicht mehr. Er hatte keinen Grund, es zu tun.

„Nein", sagte Snape letztendlich, schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Und niemand sprach es aus. Niemand sagte, was der Grund war. Warum Draco es hatte tun müssen. Und er nahm an, weder Snape noch Ronald Weasley waren emotional bereit, es überhaupt auszusprechen. Wenn man Dinge aussprach, wurden sie wahr.

Und er lächelte schließlich. Schlicht und ergreifend. Ja, Draco wusste, wie es klang. Hatte es immer gewusst. Und es änderte nichts für ihn, was andere dachten. Nicht für sein Wohlbefinden, denn nichts konnte die letzten siebzehn Jahre ungeschehen machen. Nichts konnte ihn entschädigen für das, was passiert war. Nicht einmal Vergebung. Nicht einmal Rache. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, damals. So vieles würde er jetzt anders machen, aber er bekam keine zweite Chance. Auch nicht von Snape, der heftiger den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es kann nicht sein", schien Snape eher sich selbst zu versichern, als Draco. „Ich hätte es gewusst. Ich… hätte…" Er schwieg betroffen. Und seine nächsten Worte zeigten einen Hauch von Verletztheit. „Wieso wäre Albus sonst euch erschienen und nicht mir?"

Und traurig hoben sich Dracos Mundwinkel. Es war einfach. Weil es wahr war. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, zu verstehen. Denn dieselbe Frage hatte Draco damals auch Dumbledore gestellt. Und er hatte sich dafür geschämt, dass er starr vor Angst jede Nacht in seinem Bett gelegen und darum gefleht hatte, dass Snape diese Bürde auferlegt wurde und nicht ihm. Und Dumbledore hatte ihn so angesehen wie er selber wohl Snape jetzt ansah. Mit weiser Nachsicht im Blick hatte er Draco damals geantwortet – Severus Snape würde niemals den Sohn der Frau töten können, die er einst liebte.

„Du hättest es nicht getan", erwiderte Draco schlicht. Und kurz erkannte er in Snapes Augen die Wahrheit hinter seinen eigenen Worten. Die kurze Angst in Snapes Blick, dass Draco Recht haben könnte. Aber schnell war sein Blick wieder verschlossen.

Und es war ok. Draco hatte verstanden. Es war nicht Snapes Aufgabe gewesen. Er hatte damals gelernt, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, zu dem Severus Snape nicht fähig war. Er hatte geglaubt gehabt, niemand besäße so viel Kraft und Stärke wie Snape. Aber jeder hatte seine eigene, kleine Schwäche. Die stand wohl jedem zu.

Mit seltsamer Betroffenheit fiel schließlich Snapes Blick.

„Du willst, dass ich gehe", deutete Draco Snapes Körpersprache mit Bedacht. Kraftlos schüttelte Snape den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Bleib", sagte er tonlos. „Ich halte mich an meine Vereinbarung. Arbeite in Rowans Praxis, und du kannst bleiben."

Es war fast mehr Entgegenkommen als Draco noch erwartete hatte. Und er ersparte sich wohlweislich jedes Wort der Dankbarkeit. Er war so müde. Er wusste nicht, was Snape nun von ihm hielt, was er glaubte und was nicht. Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Draco wandte sich ab, schaffte gerade noch den Weg nach oben, ehe er vollkommen erschöpft auf dem Gästebett zusammenbrach.

Morgen würde er sie wieder sehen. Morgen. Es klang wie eine finstere Drohung, dieser nächste Tag.

Weasley ließ ihm keine Wahl. Snape ließ ihm keine Wahl. Sie würden sehen, was sie davon hatten, nahm er an, ehe er in schemenhafte Träume fiel.


	12. Chapter 12

Before

11\. Pains

 _„_ _Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it._ _"_

 ** _Harry Potter - Goblet of Fire_**

Sie hatte es bisher nur gehört, hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber Harry hatte den Krankenflügel verlassen. Was seine Strafe war, wusste sie nicht. Sie war sich nicht einmal völlig sicher, ob Snape ihn bestrafen würde. Jetzt gerade saß sie in den letzten fünf Minuten von Alte Runen und hatte vor der Stunde lediglich Audrey und Alison darüber sprechen hören, dass sie ihn nach dem Mittagessen gesehen hatten.

Fast war sie nervös. Und sie wusste, sie würde gleich nicht direkt zur Strafe in den Südturm gehen. Sie würde sehen, wie es Harry ging, was er tat, wo er war und was er mit seinen freien Nachmittagen anfing. Sie hoffte inständig, er hatte eine Strafe bekommen. Wehe, wenn nicht! Wegen ihm hatte sie ihr Abzeichen eingebüßt, nur weil sie klug genug gewesen war, ihn aufzuhalten. Außerdem wollte sie sich vergewissern, ob er nun noch mit ihr sprechen würde oder nicht.

Sie konnte so nämlich nicht leben. Nicht so wie Ron, der vorgab, dass es ihn alles nicht interessierte, und sich mit einem blöden Mädchen ablenkte, von dem Hermine befürchtete, dass es mittlerweile seine Freundin war.

Als es klingelte, raffte sie hastig ihre Sachen zusammen, schraubte ihr Tintenfass zu, warf alles in ihre Tasche und rannte praktisch aus dem Klassenzimmer. Es lag im ersten Stock, und sie war sich zunächst nicht sicher, wohin ihr Weg sie führen sollte. Aber sie entschied sich kurzerhand in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, denn die Chancen standen hoch, dass sie ihn dort vielleicht sehen würde.

Außerdem gab sie es nicht gerne zu, aber sie hatte ihn vermisst. Auch wenn er zurzeit ein widerlicher Idiot war. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie angekommen war. Und als das Portrait endlich zur Seite geschwungen war, lehnte sie anschließend völlig außer Atem im Durchgang und überflog die Gesichter im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war relativ dunkel. Draußen verhingen wieder einmal schwarze Wolken den Himmel.

Aber Harry konnte sie nicht entdecken. Das Feuer prasselte bereits hoch im Kamin, denn es war wieder einmal kalt heute, und das kühle Herbstwetter drang bereits durch die alten Mauern. Auch heute hatten Wolken den Himmel verhangen und sie wandte sich an Neville, der auf der breiten Couch seine Tasche ausgeleert hatte und scheinbar wieder einmal auf der Suche nach irgendetwas war.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn still, immer noch außer Atem. „Ist Harry hier?", flüsterte sie, und Neville hob den Blick.

„Hey", erwiderte Neville die Begrüßung und senkte dann den Blick zurück auf sein Chaos. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, tut mir leid", antwortete er, und Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab, um den unwahrscheinlichen Weg hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal zu wagen.

Und war es nicht immer so? Was man gerade gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, passierte? Sie hielt im Türrahmen inne. Nicht Harry war hier, aber Ron. Seit ihrem Streit hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen, und Ron hatte abwesend den Blick gehoben. Er legte gerade die Sachen zusammen, die die Elfen wohl gebracht hatten, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich überfordert. Ron wirkte ähnlich begeistert sie zu sehen, aber Hermine wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und schob trotzig das Kinn nach vorne.

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", wollte sie also von ihm wissen und tat so, als hätte sie den Streit mit ihm verdrängt. Denn es war ihr egal, dass Ron zurzeit auf Kriegsfuß mit Harry war. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. „Nein?", bohrte sie weiter, noch immer etwas außer Atem. „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung? Ich bin sicher, irgendwer hat irgendwem irgendwas erzählt. Du hast nicht mal-"

„-nein, Hermine!", unterbrach er sie entnervt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, und es interessiert mich nicht!", ergänzte er zornig, und schien sich anschließend zu ärgern, dass er überhaupt geantwortet hatte.

„Du bist erbärmlich, weißt du das?", informierte sie ihn, nicht willig, sich von ihm anschnauzen zu lassen. „Aber schon ok!", sagte sie dann. „Ich finde ihn auch ohne deine scheiß Hilfe!" Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm ab. Als sie die Treppe schon halb unten war, hielt sie seine Stimme auf.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen, denn sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden. Und er hob die Hand und warf ihr etwas zu. Abwesend fing sie es auf. Es waren Harrys Quidditchhandschuhe. Langsam hob sich ihr Blick. Ron wirkte sauer auf sie und gleichzeitig verdrehte er die Augen.

„Nicht, dass es mich sonderlich interessiert, aber… wenn du ihn siehst, gib sie ihm. Er kriegt sonst Blasen an den Händen, wenn er ohne fliegt", erklärte er etwas zu gleichmütig. Und Hermine blickte wieder auf die Handschuhe hinab.

Natürlich. Harry war auf dem Quidditchfeld. Bald stand das Hausspiel gegen Slytherin an. Was hatte sie nur gedacht? Wo konnte er sonst schon sein.

„Ok", sagte sie still. „Danke, Ron", ergänzte sie sanfter, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf, als lehne er ihren Dank ab.

„Ron, kommst du?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme hinter Hermine zuckersüß, und sie wandte den Blick. Beatrice schien auf Ron zu warten, und Hermine wandte sich mit klopfendem Herzen ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Sie wollte gewisse Tatsachen nicht wahrhaben.

Es war wie immer ein endloser Weg. Der kalte Wind blies ihr die Strähnen ins Gesicht, und sie schlang den Umhang fester um ihren Körper. Das Feld lag leer vor ihr. Ihr Blick reckte sich gen Himmel. Dunkel erkannte sie einen schwarzen schmalen Punkt. Sie hätte Ron fragen sollen, ob er wusste, was Harry für eine Strafe bekommen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er es ihr ohnehin nicht gesagt. Es waren fast fünfundvierzig Minuten vergangen, die sie im Südturm nachholen konnte. Der Punkt flog seine endlosen Kreise am dunklen Himmel, und Hermine setzte sich auf die kalten Tribünen, denn ihre Beine wurden nach einigen Minuten taub vom Warten.

Sie drehte die weichen Handschuhe in ihren Fingern, und nach weiteren fünf Minuten brach der dunkle Punkt aus den Wolken hervor und sauste wieder Richtung Feld hinab.

Hermine zuckte vor Angst zusammen, glaubte, Harry würde im Sand aufschlagen, aber in letzter Sekunde riss er den Besen in die Senkrechte und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. In seiner geschlossenen Faust flatterte träge der wohl gefangene Schnatz, und der Wind heulte unbarmherzig. Er sah wieder normal aus. Keine Wunden oder blauen Flecken mehr im Gesicht. Abwesend blickte er dann auf seine Faust, ehe er hart ausholte und den Schnatz so weit von sich schleuderte wie er nur konnte. Der Ball sauste mit schnellen Flügelschlägen davon.

Hermine erkannte auch von hier aus, dass die Hand, mit der er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, blutig war. Betroffen nahm sie an, dass die scharfen metallenen Flügel des Balls ihn geschnitten haben mussten. Aber Harry schien es nicht zu merken, oder es interessierte ihn einfach nicht. Und still stand er da, in der Mitte des sandigen Feldes, umgeben von den feinen, kalten Sandstürmen, die niedrig über das Feld wanderten; schien zu warten, schien nichts weiter wahrzunehmen als sich selbst.

Der Besen schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Boden, und sie sah, wie er die Augen schloss. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, und er presste die unverletzte Hand gegen seine Stirn. Gegen seine Narbe? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es wirkte, als hätte er Schmerzen? Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich etwas in ihrem Innern. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, aufzustehen und zu ihm zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht, warum.

Kraftlos sank seine Hand neben seinen Körper, als die Schmerzen wohl abgeklungen waren. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder geöffnet, und leer starrte sein Blick geradeaus.

Und nichts geschah. Und es war, wie Ron ihr gesagt hatte. Harry schleuderte den Schnatz, wartete, und sie nahm an, gleich würde er ihn wieder fangen, nur um das Spiel zu wiederholen. Ohne Handschuhe. Irgendetwas zeichnete sein Gesicht, was sie von hieraus nicht ausmachen konnte.

Seine Schultern hoben sich unter seinen Atemzügen, und dann legte er wieder den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete angespannt und laut aus, so dass sie es auch auf der untersten Tribünenreihe hören konnte. Und endlich fasste sie sich ein Herz. Sie musste keine Angst vor ihm haben. Es war Harry. Immer noch Harry.

Langsam schritt sie über den Sand. Und sie merkte wie er sich plötzlich anspannte, als hätte er sie schließlich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen. Und sie schloss den Abstand zu ihm, bis sie keinen Meter mehr entfernt von ihm war.

Und eigenartigerweise atmete er aus, als strenge ihn sein eigenes Verhalten an. Er sah einfach an ihr vorbei, den Blick wieder geradeaus geheftet, Anspannung und Schmerz auf den Zügen.

„Harry", sagte sie, fast verzweifelt, und der Wind verschluckte ihre Stimme nahezu gänzlich. Eine andere Begrüßung fiel ihr nicht ein. Seine dunklen Strähnen flogen um seine Stirn, der Wind zerrte an ihnen, als wünsche er Harrys ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich… kann dir helfen", versprach sie ihm plötzlich blind, die Tränen bereits in den Augen. Sie hatte eigentlich fragen wollen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, ob er ihr böse war, dass sie ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit geflucht hatte, aber die Angst in ihrem Innern, hatte ihr bereits versichert, dass dies nicht so war. Nichts war in Ordnung. Nichts war gut. Und auch, wenn sie nicht wusste, ob ihre Worte wahr waren, wollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie ihm helfen wollte.

Und unvermittelt wandte er plötzlich den Blick. Sie sah die Anstrengung, die es ihn kostete, und sie wusste nicht, gegen was er kämpfte. Aber es war plötzlich so deutlich sichtbar, dass ihr Atem stockte, als Harrys Blick glasig wurde.

„Nein. Kannst du nicht", wisperte er beinahe, echte Trauer in der Stimme, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich, als Harry die blutige Hand hob und fast sanft ihre Wange berührte. Sofort wollte sie weinen, denn was meinte Harry damit? Natürlich konnte sie ihm helfen! Er musste nur sagen, was sie tun musste! Sie würde alles tun! Alles! Aber mit einem Mal legte sich wieder die bekannte Dunkelheit über seine Züge, und Harry war fort. Seine Hand fiel träge von ihrem Gesicht.

„Harry-", begann sie hastig, wollte mit ihm reden, wollte ihn aus seiner Dunkelheit holen, aber er verzog lediglich den Mund.

„-verschwinde", unterbrach er sie kalt. Eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange.

„Harry-!", sagte sie wieder, aber er stieß sich vom Sand ab und schoss ohne einen Blick zurück in den dunklen Himmel. Sie war wieder allein, und der Wind heulte, während sie die ersten Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie ließ die Handschuhe fallen, ließ sie im Sand liegen, als sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und fing an zu rennen. Sie rannte, bis sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

Sie hasste, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte! Sie hasste all das hier!

Er hatte fast geglaubt, sie würde tatsächlich abwarten, bis er gegangen war. Zugetraut hätte er es ihr. Aber die Tür erschien schließlich in der dicken Mauer, und klatschnass schob sie sich ins Innere. Er wollte den Blick wieder senken, aber nicht nur war sie nass, ihre Wange war blutverschmiert. Es war eher ein Reflex als ein tatsächliches Verhalten, was er hatte ausführen wollen, aber er stand auf den Beinen, als sie den Turm schließlich betrat.

Ihr Blick hob sich abwesend, als er näher kam. Ihre Augen waren weit vor Schreck und auf sein Gesicht geheftet, als er mit den Augen unbewusst nach möglichen Verletzungen in ihrem Gesicht suchte.

„Was-?", begann sie heiser, und er sah, sie hatte wohl geweint, denn das Weiß ihrer Augen war gerötet.

„-du blutest", klärte er sie auf. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich entgeistert, ehe sich ihr Mund in stummem Verständnis öffnete und sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Rock zog. Es war dasselbe Taschentuch, was sie auch Gregory gegeben hatte, erkannte Draco. Gregory hatte es nämlich auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt, und dort lag es, sauber gefaltet, seitdem Granger es ihm geschenkt hatte. Draco hatte es noch nicht kommentiert, aber er glaubte, Gregory hatte dieses Geschenk gefallen.

Sie wischte sich über die Wange. „Nicht meins", murmelte sie bloß.

„Nicht deins?", wiederholte er verwundert. „Wessen Blut ist es dann?" Er witterte schon weitere Strafen von Snape, aber konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Granger sich tatsächlich mit bloßen Fäusten mit irgendwem prügelte. Nein. So etwas Dämliches tat nur er. Und ihr Ausdruck wirkte verschlossen.

„Harrys. Es ist egal", ergänzte sie eilig.

Potters? War Potter bereits wieder unterwegs und verprügelte andere Schüler? Mal nicht ihn? Das war teilweise beruhigend. Aber Draco fragte dennoch. Nicht, weil es ihn wirklich scherte, aber weil er wissen wollte, ob er mit einem zornigen, unzurechnungsfähigen Potter zu rechnen hätte, würde er den Rückweg antreten oder ob Potter sich diesmal selber in den Krankenflügel befördert hatte.

„Ist er… ok?", fragte er also, mehr als widerwillig. Denn von ihm aus konnte sich Potter selber totschlagen. So viel kümmerte es ihn! Und jetzt fing sie tatsächlich an zu weinen, und Draco war vollkommen überfordert.

„Nein!", schluchzte sie. „Ist… er nicht!"

Sie bot einen absolut jämmerlichen Anblick.

„Granger?", begann er ratlos, wusste nicht wirklich zu helfen, denn es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich und es war auch nicht seine Angelegenheit.

„Er braucht Hilfe!", wimmerte sie schniefend, und ihr wunder Blick traf ihn aus tiefen braunen Augen. Was meinte sie damit? Er brauchte jetzt konkret Hilfe? Er nahm an, Granger hätte ihn bei akuter Lebensgefahr in den Krankenflügel gebracht. „Irgend-irgendwas ist mit ihm. Er…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wisse sie es nicht. „Er… er ist nicht er selbst! Ich glaube, er braucht Hilfe. Vielleicht… wenn ich es Snape sage – vielleicht kann er ins Mungo? Vielleicht können sie ihn dort untersuchen? Vielleicht… ist er besessen von… von…-"

„- einem Arschloch?", schlug Draco müde vor, und erntete Grangers entrüsteten Blick.

„Nein!", rief sie aus, schniefte erneut und wischte sich unwirsch die Tränen von der Wange. „Nein, er… - ich meine es ernst!", beteuerte sie, und Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Er… hat mich angesehen – ich meine, nicht einfach so! In seinem Blick-"

„-ich weiß, was du meinst", entkam es ihm plötzlich, ohne dass er es hatte sagen wollen. Sie verstummte plötzlich.

„Was?", flüsterte sie tonlos, und Draco atmete angestrengt aus.

„Immer wenn-", begann er, aber ihr stechender Blick machte es schwer, zu antworten. Und er wollte gar nicht! Das Arschloch verprügelte ihn wöchentlich und er verdiente nicht, dass Draco sein Verhalten auch noch analysierte.

„Immer wenn?", wiederholte sie fast verzweifelt, als klammere sie sich an jeden Strohhalm. Er atmete gereizt aus.

„Immer wenn… er- wenn wir… _aneinander geraten_ ", drückte er es so höflich aus, wie er konnte, „dann habe ich das Gefühl, er… ist gar nicht wirklich da. Oder… er…" Er schwieg unwillig. Er hatte keine Worte dafür. Wollte es auch nicht erklären.

„Etwas zwingt ihn dazu?", wagte sie mitleidserregend zu flüstern, und ihr Blick war kaum zu ertragen, halb verweint, halb blutverschmiert, und er verzog unschlüssig den Mund.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen, nein, Granger", bemerkte er bitter, aber Tränen füllten erneut ihre Augen. Merlin, was wollte sie denn von ihm? Aber er lenkte schließlich widerwillig ein. „Aber er hasst mich mehr als sonst, ja", räumte er ein. „Er ist…", fuhr er nachdenklich fort, fast vergessend, dass er Potter nicht verteidigen wollte, „…verzweifelter als sonst", schloss er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Denn ja. So kam es ihm vor. Potter wirkte getrieben von etwas Verzweifeltem.

„Er ist nicht mehr Harry", sagte sie Worte, über die Draco zuerst die Nase rümpfen wollte, denn es war etwas einfach zu behaupten, Potter wäre nicht mehr Potter, weil es gerade unangenehm für ihn war. Aber er konnte nicht umhin, die Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten zu erkennen. Er war nicht mehr der Potter, der er gewesen war. Es musste der Krieg gewesen sein. Der Kampf. Der Verlust. All das. So ungern Draco es zugab, er hatte den gerechten, unerträglich guten Potter lieber gemocht, als diese neue Version.

Und Draco war verblüfft darüber, dass Granger so vollkommen überzeugt davon war. Draco merkte es unterschwellig. Er kannte Potter nicht gut genug, um Vermutungen über sein Gemüt anzustellen, aber Granger kannte ihn. Und Granger fiel es auf. Ihr fiel auf, was auch Draco dachte. Sie vergrub plötzlich ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte noch stärker, und Draco hatte in letzter Zeit entschieden zu viel Erfahrung mit weinenden Schulkameraden gemacht.

Er hasste, dass sich Gleichmut und Neugierde in seinem Inneren abwechselten.

Und er hasste sich dafür, dass es ihn tatsächlich kümmerte. Er nahm an, sie weinte wegen Potter – oder wegen sich selbst. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war erschöpft.

Nicht nur weil seine Mutter ihn informiert hatte, dass Lucius' Urteil wohl schlimmer ausfallen würde, als sie gehofft hatten. Nicht nur, weil er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Es verwischte alles zu einem großen Grund.

Und Granger machte es nicht einfacher. Es war schwer genug ein Schulsprecher zu sein, den keiner haben wollte. Und er wusste nicht, warum er sich teilweise verantwortlich fühlte.

Wahrscheinlich weil Granger ihm und Gregory in den letzten Tagen vielleicht geholfen hatte.

In seinem Hinterkopf sah er bereits Blaises tadelnden Blick, weil er ein Mädchen heulen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hätte Zabini auch für diese Situation eine fabelhafte Allzwecklösung bereit, aber Draco verstand sich nicht besonders gut auf zwischenmenschliche Interaktion.

Er war nahe dran, selber den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sie hörte nicht auf zu weinen. Es nagte bitter an ihm. Und er tat, was ein Lehrbuch in dieser Situation vielleicht vorschlagen würde.

Und es kam zu einem entscheidenden Missverständnis, was er später nicht mehr mit absoluter Sicherheit zu rekonstruieren wusste.

Als Slytherin war er unbedarft und blind für Empathien jeglicher Art, schloss also unbeholfen den Abstand zu ihr, während sich ihr Kopf in mikroskopischer Langsamkeit hob. So ungefähr meinte er, sich zu erinnern. Sie war wesentlich kleiner als er, und nur kurz wunderte sich sein Verstand, dass sie auf die Zehenspitzen ging und –

… zuerst war er nicht sicher, was passierte. Er hatte sie irgendwie trösten wollen, hatte den Arm um sie legen wollen. Das waren seine vagen Vorstellungen gewesen.

Aber als ihr Gesicht seinem näher kam, neigte sich sein Kopf instinktiv, er würde behaupten, es wäre ein reiner Reflex gewesen, und – sie küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund!

Und er hatte damit nicht gerechnet! Nicht wirklich! Und plötzlich spürte er ihre warmen Lippen auf den seinen und spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers, die durch ihre nasse Kleidung drang, deutlich durch sein Hemd. Spürte ihre Brüste, den heißen Atem durch ihre Nase. Roch ihren Duft, und ihre feuchten Locken streiften kühl seine Haut.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er ihr irgendwie entgegengekommen war, aber seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, während sich ihre geschlossen hatten. Er schmeckte ihre salzigen Tränen auf seinen Lippen, und völlig überfordert zog er den Kopf zurück und seine Lippen verließen ihren Mund.

Ihre Lider flatterten auf, und mit entwaffnender Verblüffung sah sie ihn an.

Sie stand nicht mehr auf ihren Zehenspitzen, war wieder auf ihre Fußballen gefallen, und war wieder mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als er.

Merlin – was?!

Er begriff nicht wirklich. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust.

Er war keine Jungfrau, aber das war auch schon alles! Er hatte nichts an Erfahrung vorzuweisen, außer, dass er betrunken vor drei Jahren äußerst ungeschickt und innerhalb von zwei Minuten ein Slytherinmädchen in seinem Bett entjungfert hatte, ohne überhaupt seine Socken ausgezogen zu haben, während die anderen unten eine verbotene Party im Gemeinschaftsraum gefeiert hatten. Dass Crabbe, Goyle, Harper oder Blaise nicht zufällig reingekommen waren, war pures Glück gewesen!

Und warum er daran dachte?! Weil sie ihn Salazar-noch-mal voller Erwartung ansah, als… als…- hätte sie wesentlich mehr Erfahrung in diesen Dingen und wartete auf seinen nächsten Zug.

Mit Mühe schluckte er, denn seine Kehle war unfassbar trocken. Er hatte keinen nächsten Zug! Merlin, er hatte ein Mädchen noch nie nüchtern geküsst! Und tatsächlich hatte er sie nicht geküsst. Nicht wirklich. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Nicht, dass er jetzt gerade auf dieser Tatsache beharren wollte, aber seinem rasenden Verstand ging es ums Prinzip.

Und er machte einen unbewussten Schritt zurück. Und dann direkt noch einen, während sie ihn immer noch anstarrte.

Mit einem Mal schnappte er aus seiner Starre und mit langen Schritten ging er zurück zum Tisch, packte blind seine Sachen in seine Tasche und warf sie über die Schulter. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Teilweise aus Wut, teilweise aus anderen Gründen.

Er spürte ihren Blick im Rücken, wusste sie sah ihm zu, und er leistete sich einen Abgang, der einem feigen Arschloch äußerst würdig war! Immerhin weinte sie nicht mehr, dachte er noch dumpf, ehe er die Tür erscheinen ließ. Er trug sich nicht mal aus, und verschwand, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen flog er praktisch die Treppe hinab, rempelte einige Ravenclaws an, die ihm wüste Beschimpfungen hinterherriefen, die er beinahe erwiderte, aber er richtete seinen Blick nach vorne und mit schnellen Schritten lief er tiefer und tiefer, hinab in die Keller, während sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren hämmerte.

Und außer Atem nannte er dem Blutigen Baron das Passwort (Eisenherz) und stürzte praktisch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Tasche rutschte seine Schulter hinab, und die Slytherins hoben verstört die Blicke. Laut ging sein Atem, sanfter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und sein Blick fiel auf Ginnifer Hawthorne, an die er vor drei Jahren tölpelhaft seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte. Sie hatten danach nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, hatten sich gegenseitig nur für diesen Zweck missbraucht, und er zuckte zusammen, als Pansy neben ihm sprach.

Auch Pansy zuckte vor ihm zurück. „Was ist los, Merlin noch mal?", wollte sie angespannt von ihm wissen. Auch Harper kam näher, und Draco wich vor ihm zurück wie vor einem bösen Omen. Harpers Stirn runzelte sich, und Draco schüttelte anklagend den Kopf. Nein! Harper konnte mit dem verdammten Feuer spielen, wenn er wollte! Aber Draco konnte das nicht! Potter wollte ihn schon jetzt umbringen! Und er nahm nicht an, dass er seine Meinung zum Besseren ändern würde, wüsste er, dass… dass…-

Scheiße.

Ihm ging auf, wie lächerlich er sich verhielt. Wie er überreagierte. Merlin, er war alles – aber nicht cool. Absolut nicht. Erst jetzt fiel es ihm wirklich auf. Dass Granger überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ihn zu küssen, war… absurd!

„Draco, was ist los?" Pansy wurde mittlerweile hysterisch. Er bekam langsam aber sicher Kopfschmerzen und hob die Hände zu seinen Augen, um seine Handflächen dagegen zu pressen. Merlin, er hatte nicht mit einer Sekunde an die Möglichkeit gedacht, sie ebenfalls zu küssen! Nein, er war fast gestorben vor Panik, dass Potter dieses Fiasko magischerweise riechen könnte und nur darauf wartete, ihn hinzurichten!

„Fuck", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, und Pansy glaubte bereits, dass die Welt gleich untergehen würde.

Und er brauchte noch ganze fünf Minuten, ehe er sich beruhigt hatte und nach dem versteckten Alkoholvorrat verlangte. Und es brauchte ein Stunde und drei Butterbier, bis Pansy sich damit zufrieden gab, dass er wegen seines Vaters den Verstand verlor. Wegen nichts sonst….

Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was schlimmer war. Dass sie ihn – freiwillig – geküsst hatte oder dass er danach panisch abgehauen war.

Aber es hatte ein gutes. Sie nahm weder Ron noch Harry heute wahr. Wow. Selten hatte sie sich so verzweifelt erlebt. Selten hatte sie so etwas Dämliches angestellt! Es rückte alles in eine seltsame Perspektive. Malfoys Worte hatten irgendetwas in ihr ausgelöst. Für eine verzweifelte Sekunde, war sie so lächerlich dankbar gewesen, dass er verstand! Dass er… einfach da war – weil er es sein musste, denn sie mussten ja die Strafe zusammen absitzen!

Und deshalb warf sie sich einem Slytherin an den Hals? Nicht die beste Entscheidung.

Und er war nicht in der Halle. Sie nahm an, er war bereits im Südturm, und deshalb würde sie einfach warten, bis es dunkel wurde. Dann würde sie gehen. Einige Plätze weiter erhob sich Harry, der alleine gegessen hatte, und marschierte aus der Halle. Aber ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder ab, und sie verspürte nicht einmal das Verlangen, ihm nachzulaufen.

Oh Merlin. Am Montag mussten sie doch den Duellierunterricht leiten! Was hatte sie sich gedacht? Gar nichts hatte sie sich gedacht! Wie hatte sie annehmen können, es sei eine gute Idee, Malfoy zu küssen? Merlin, war sie vollkommen verrückt geworden?

Das passierte nämlich, wenn Harry und Ron beschlossen, Idioten zu sein! Oh, sie hasste alle beiden plötzlich! Denn ihre Schuld konnte es ja wohl nicht sein! Zumindest nicht ihre allein! Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Ungefragt setzte sich Ginny schließlich neben sie. Hermine zuckte fast zusammen. Ihre Gedanken waren gänzlich woanders. Und scheinbar schien sich Ginny abgeregt zu haben.

„Hey", begrüßte sie Hermine, und Hermine wandte müde den Blick, nicht sicher, ob sie ein Gespräch mit Ginny überstehen würde.

„Hey", erwiderte sie den Gruß.

„Er… sieht besser aus, nicht?", wollte Ginny still von ihr wissen, und Hermine musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass sie wohl nicht von Harper sprach. Und ja. Harry war meistens nach seinen Auseinandersetzungen mit den jeweiligen armen anderen Opfern deutlich ruhiger, als wenn er kurz davorstand, jemanden zu provozieren, jemanden zu verprügeln. Sie dachte wieder an seinen verzweifelten Blick, der ihr Herz zerrissen hatte. An die Kälte seiner Stimme, mit der er sie abgewiesen hatte.

„Mh", machte Hermine einsilbig, denn wäre Harry einfach wieder Harry und ließe sich von ihr helfen, anstatt sie abzuweisen, dann wäre sie nicht in den verdammten Turm gegangen und sie hätte garantiert nicht den nächsten Slytherin geküsst, der ihr ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber das sagte sie nicht. „Kann sein", war es, was sie achselzuckend preisgab.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Ginny versöhnlicher wissen, und Hermine schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf. Denn – nein. In Ordnung war gar nichts. „Ich weiß", sagte Ginny dann. „Aber du bekommst dein Abzeichen ja in drei Wochen wieder", versprach Ginny ihr, und Hermine war ihr Abzeichen heute wirklich egal.


	13. Chapter 13

12\. The Dream

 _„_ _I believe in everything until it's disproved._

 _So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons._

 _It all exists, even if it's in your mind._

 _Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?_ _"_

 ** _John Lennon_**

Es war spät. Sieben Uhr war vielleicht nicht wirklich spät, aber es war spät für sie. Sie stand hadernd vor dem Südturm. Sie hatte zu Abend gegessen, und hatte den Tag irgendwie überlebt. Sie hatte sich mit Ginny vertragen, sie hatten wie normale Freundinnen gesprochen, und unspektakulär war dieser Tag zu Ende gegangen.

Jetzt würde sie bis zehn Uhr hier bleiben. Sie nahm an, er war nicht mehr da. Das war der Plan. Immerhin war er panisch vor ihr davon gerannt, als wäre sie ein dreibeiniger, einäugiger Troll gewesen, komplett mit Warzen übersät. Zu ihrem eigenen Ärger hatte sie viel Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht, heute. Aber natürlich sah sie aus wie immer. Sie hatte seine Geste einfach missverstanden – nicht, dass das wirklich rechtfertigen konnte, dass sie dann einen Slytherin küsste, aber sie war emotional gewesen, Merlin noch mal! Sie schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, um die Wut zu verscheuchen. Sie hatte einfach eine vollkommen falsche Entscheidung getroffen, und wahrscheinlich war sogar er es gewesen, der richtig reagiert hatte – was ein ziemlich bitteres Zugeständnis war.

Und es half nichts. Sie sprach den Zauber, die Tür erschien – und niemand war im Innern! Sie hatte richtig kalkuliert. Sie war allein.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus und betrat den Turm. Das Feuer war runter gebrannt, und eilig entfachte sie es neu, denn die Kälte kroch durch sämtliche Ritzen in das Gemäuer. Und der Herbst war unerträglich kalt. Sie setzte sich unschlüssig vor den Kamin, der langsam das Zimmer heizte. Sie betrachtete die Flammen, und stellte sich vor, sie säße im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit Harry und Ron, während sie Snape explodiert spielten. Wie oft hatte sie Harry und Ron beim Zauberschach zugesehen. Wie sehr hatte Harry es gehasst, zu verlieren!

Unwillkürlich hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem traurigen Lächeln.

Und Malfoy sah es auch. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück. Zurück zu ihrem Gespräch. Sie war nicht allein mit ihrer Sorge, mit ihren Vermutungen! Irgendetwas ging in Harry vor! Vielleicht etwas, dass man heilen konnte?

Wenn sie sich doch nur die passenden Bücher ausleihen könnte! Sie wusste nicht, ob sie fachfremde Literatur ungefragt anfordern konnte. Bestimmt schon, aber… es war ihr unangenehm. Sie brauchte dringend Hilfe. Und sie nahm nicht an, dass Malfoy ihr helfen konnte – oder wollte.

„Oh Harry", murmelte sie den Flammen nachdenklich zu, während sich ihr Blick im steten Feuer verlor. „Ich… wünschte…", begann sie kopfschüttelnd, „ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen…"

„Es ist immer ein guter Wunsch, jemandem helfen zu wollen", vernahm sie plötzlich eine Frauenstimme hinter sich und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Sie sprang hoch, drehte sich um, zog den Zauberstab, und ihr Atem ging flach. Sie blinzelte und war für eine Sekunde gänzlich aus der Bahn geworfen.

Die Graue Dame stand wie eine Erscheinung aus Nebel vor ihr, den Blick gegen die Steinwand gerichtete, als sähe sie etwas anderes als bloßen Stein in den Wänden. Ihr Kleid war ebenso grau wie alles an ihr. Es war antiquiert, hochgeschlossen und am Rocksaum wirkte es bereits ausgefranst. Trauer lag auf ihren altertümlichen Zügen, schien ihre ganze Gestalt gefangen zu haben, und Hermine schluckte schwer, versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Helena Ravenclaw war die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw gewesen, und sie wusste, Harry hatte von ihr einen Hinweis auf den letzten Horkurx erhalten. Dann wandte der Geist den Blick wieder in ihre Richtung. Wehmut und Ernst zeichneten ihr Antlitz. Die Haare waren zu Locken gedreht und dann zurückgesteckt, wie man es früher getragen hatte. Sie war wie alle Geister. Gefangen in ihrer Zeit.

Langsam sank der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, denn was sollte sie einem Geist damit wohl antun können? Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Grauen Dame, während ihre Brust sich immer noch erschrocken hob und senkte.

„Äh…", begann Hermine unschlüssig, und die Dame sah sie mit geringer Neugier an, „kann ich… etwas für Sie tun? Oder…" Sie wusste nicht genau, was der Geist hier wollte. Sanfte Verblüffung erschien auf ihren Zügen.

„Für mich?", wiederholte sie verwundert. „Nein, das kannst du nicht." Sie wanderte abwesend durch den Raum, während ihre geisterhaften Finger die kalten Wände zu berühren schienen. „Ich spürte, dass Leben hierher zurückgekehrt ist. In meinen Turm", sprach Helena mit weit entfernter Stimme, und Hermines Stirn runzelte sich. Erneute Trauer umgab den Geist, und Hermine spürte es, als wäre es greifbar. Dann hielt die Dame in ihren endlosen Runden durch den Turm inne.

„Harry…", sagte sie dann den Namen, als bringe er Erinnerungen zurück. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass sie hier von Geistern heimgesucht werden würden. Vielleicht kamen sie auch nur nachts, überlegte sie verwirrt. „Ich kenne ihn", sagte die Dame jetzt schwermütig. Hermine nahm an, Helena erinnerte sich noch an die Begegnung mit Harry. „Er war…" Sie schwieg eine ganze Weile, während Hermine überlegte, was sie jetzt mit dem Geist anfangen sollte, und ob die Dame irgendwann von alleine wieder gehen würde.

Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die Geburtstagsparty des fast kopflosen Nicks, und es war ein Desaster gewesen. Und dazu sehr deprimierend. „Er war… hier gewesen. Und dann war er wieder fort", schloss die Dame nach einer Ewigkeit, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich.

„In… in diesem Turm?", wollte sie verständnislos wissen, denn das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Nein", erwiderte die Dame schlicht, und Hermine fand Gespräche mit Geistern immer äußerst unbefriedigend. Peeves bot ebenfalls ein sehr gutes Beispiel für sinnlose Unterhaltungen. „Er ist in Not." War es eine Frage? Oder eine Feststellung? Die Dame sah sie fast auffordernd an. Hermines Mund schloss sich. Sie wusste es nicht wirklich.

„Ahem…?" Sie senkte ratlos den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht", räumte sie dann letztendlich ein.

„Es ist traurig", meinte Helena daraufhin nur und betrachtete die nackten Wände wieder, als offenbare sich dort eine spannende Aussicht. Ehe Hermine etwas Entsprechendes erwidern konnte, löste sich die Dame wieder auf.

Dann war sie verschwunden, und Hermine sah sich noch einmal gründlich im Turm um. Sie war wieder allein. Merlin, sie würde garantiert nicht mehr wiederkommen, wenn es dunkel war. Was für eine seltsame Begegnung.

Er schlief schlecht, warf sich von einer auf die andere Seite und fand keine wirkliche Ruhe. Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, und sie war heute nicht in den Turm gekommen. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg, und er war generell dankbar dafür.

Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten.

Nicht, dass er alleine besser hatte lernen können, denn er dachte nur daran, was passieren würde. Was nach Hogwarts käme. Er dachte an Lucius, und dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte. Er war ein nutzloser Sohn, ein dummer Mann. Und er hatte Angst, Lucius zu verlieren. Ihn vielleicht nie mehr wiederzusehen.

Es belastete ihn, und er hatte seiner Mutter noch nicht geantwortet. Hatte es nicht gekonnt. Wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Und er wartete auf die Träume voller Schuldgefühle gegenüber seinem Vater, aber er träumte nie von ihm.

Aber er träumte er von ihr. Sie stahl sich immer wieder in sein Unbewusstsein. Ihre Gestalt fand immer wieder Wege in seine Gedanken. Granger.

Auch ihr konnte er nicht helfen. Er sah ihre Tränen erneut vor seinen Augen, spürte ihre Verzweiflung. Scham kochte in ihm empor, als er ihr plötzlich näher war, sie an sich zog, und er küsste sie. Es war anders als beim letzten Mal. Dieses Mal wollte er es, war fast gierig danach, spürte ihre Lippen so deutlich, als wäre es echt, roch den Duft ihrer Haare, und ihre Hände griffen in sein Shirt. Unwohl bewegte er sich unter der Decke, als er spürte, wie andere Teile von ihm ebenfalls erwachten, und gleichzeitig beschlich ihn ein anderes Gefühl.

Ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Angst. Und er wollte sie, und gleichzeitig wollte er fort von hier, er wollte einfach –

 _…_ _\- der Traum kam so plötzlich, dass er glaubte, er wäre aufgewacht. Auf einmal sah er alles klar, sah alles so überdeutlich, dass er glaubte, er wäre im Halbschlaf appariert._

 _Wo war er? So viele Leute umringten ihn, so viele böse Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen. Es musste ein Saal sein. Vor ihm an einem hohen Podest saß ein Mann in weißer Perücke. Draco versuchte, klarer zu sehen, die Worte besser zu verstehen, aber… es war nur ein Gewirr aus scharfen Farben und Menschen und Worten. Die plötzliche Schärfe der Worte zerschnitt ihm fast das Trommelfell._

 _‚_ _-Todeshaft für…-" Die Stimme brach ab wie bei einer alten Aufnahme, ehe sie wieder anhob, „-Mord an Harry James Potter!", gellte es in seinen Ohren, und er spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging, wie es ihn aus diesem Traum in einen nächsten riss._

 _Er war zurück in Hogwarts und rannte. Er rannte durch die Flure, rannte durch eines der oberen Stockwerke. Die Bilder kamen ihm unbekannt vor. Pferde auf Weiden, Hirsche in Wäldern, Bären versteckt im Wald – und er rannte, den Flur tiefer hinab, bis –_

 _…_ _er hielt plötzlich inne, und öffnete eine der schweren Eichentüren. Er hatte das Ende des Gangs erreicht, bewegte sich vertraut, als wäre er schon einmal hier gewesen. Er betrat eines der äußeren Eckzimmer des Schlosses, hoch oben. Die Fenster dort besaßen keine Scheiben, waren einfach nur hohe, gotische Steinfenster in den Fels geschlagen. Der Wind zog ihm kalt in den Nacken. Treppenstufen führten gewunden an der äußeren Seite des Schlosses hinab. Hinab in die dunklen Tiefen. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Kein Stern stand am Himmel, und die Petroleumlampen flackerten bedrohlich im Wind, kurz davor, zu erlöschen._

 _Der Schnee fiel in dichten Flocken, wirbelte durch die windige Nacht. Es war Winter._

 _Sein gehetzter Blick fiel auf ihn. Er lag am Boden, wand sich, krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Aber er wusste – ihn hatte er gesucht. Wegen ihm war er gerannt. Und Draco zog den Zauberstab, und Potter schrie. Potter schrie vor solchen Qualen, dass Draco im Schlaf zusammenschrak, so laut gellte das Geräusch durch seinen Körper. Potter sprach Worte, hastig, wild, für Draco nicht zu verstehen, denn der Ton hatte in seinen Ohren wieder versagt. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit verging. Mit aller Schärfe kehrte das Sausen des Windes schließlich zurück. Und er verstand. Er verstand Potter._

 _„_ _Tu es!", brüllte Potter ihm vom Boden aus zu, schien zu kämpfen mit unsichtbaren Mächten, die sich dunkel um ihn wölbten. „Draco!", brüllte er verzweifelt seinen Namen. „Tu es endlich! Ich kann nicht länger-" Potter schüttelte sich unter unsichtbaren Krämpfen. „-du musst es tun!", brüllte Potter voller Verzweiflung._

 _Draco hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er musste Potter helfen! Irgendetwas Dunkles war hier auf dieser Plattform mit ihnen, umgab sie, finster und allmächtig. Er spürte es._

 _„_ _Tu es, und halt dein Versprechen, Draco!", gellte Potters Stimme abgerissen durch den Wind zu ihm herüber, und Draco glaubte nicht, richtig verstanden zu haben. Und plötzlich war es, als verlöre Potter, als hole ihn die Erschöpfung, als hätte gesiegt, was auch immer ihn umgab. Rotes Licht gleißte auf, Potter zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Jetzt!", schrie er am Ende seiner Kräfte, voller Verzweiflung, aber mit innerer Überzeugung._

 _Und er reagierte._

 _Der Traum schien an den Rändern zu zerreißen, und Draco sah nur noch den stechend grünen Blitz seines Zauberstabs, der alles in ihm lähmte, der alles Leben vernichtet. Das rote Licht schien Potter ein letztes Mal in die Höhe zu reißen, schien… entkommen zu wollen, und dann… war es vorbei. Schwarz zerstoben die Schatten um Potter, und Potters Körper sank schlaff auf den kalten Boden zurück, der Blick weit, die Augen leer, und es war als löse sich das Dunkel auf, als stiege es von Potters Körper empor und verschwand, und zurück blieb nur noch ein Körper eines Jungen, den er einst gekannt hatte. Der einst die Welt gerettet hatte._

 _Nein. Nein!_

 _Und er fiel auf die Knie, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, griff nach Potters Körper, zog ihn in eine seltsam steife Umarmung, schüttelte ihn, aber schlaff und leblos hing Potter in seinen Armen, in den leeren Augen das Licht des flackernden Feuerscheins, sanfte Ruhe auf den Zügen, und er weinte – Draco weinte und schrie –_

 _-…_

 _‚_ _-Todeshaft für…-" Erneut fiel er zurück in den Saal voller böser Menschen. „-Mord an Harry James Potter!", gellte es erneut in seinen Ohren, diesmal so laut, dass es ihn schmerzte. Er sah sich, sah seine Mutter, die weinte, sah Snape!_

 _… ‚_ _Draco', hörte er eine fremde Stimme, irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf. ‚Draco, wach auf!'_

 _Wild warf er den Kopf von links nach rechts, suchte die Stimme, und fand sich plötzlich in seinem eigenen Bett wieder, und sein Atem ging laut. ‚Draco', sprach die Stimme erneut, und Draco rieb sich die Augen. Er wich vor Schreck ans Kopfende des Himmelbettes zurück. Dumbledore stand vor seinem Bett! Dumbledore, so wie er ihn kannte! So wie er immer ausgesehen hatte! Mitternachtsblauer Umhang, den Bart vorne zusammen gebunden, die Halbmondbrille auf der Hälfte seiner Nase, und er wirkte nicht älter oder weniger real, als er es immer getan hatte!_

 _‚_ _Draco, wach auf', sagte der Mann mit ruhiger Stimme. Und erst als Draco den Blick erwiderte, die wache Aufmerksamkeit in Dumbledores leuchtend blauen Augen erkannte, das Drängen in seinem Blick, erschien ihm Dumbledore so klar, so nah, und seine Worte packten ihn direkt am Bewusstsein._

 _‚_ _Wach auf…'_

\- Und mit einem Mal schrak er in die sitzende Position, war aufgewacht und Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht hinab. Er atmete keuchend, rieb sich die Augen und sah sich panisch um. Dumbledore war fort. Er drehte sich selbst im Bett um, um sicherzugehen, und warf gehetzte Blicke in die übrigen Betten. Aber… die anderen schliefen. Gregory schnarchte, Blaise lag reglos und atmete gleichmäßig, und Harper atmete laut mit offenem Mund.

Nur er war wach.

Und Merlin – war er wach! Er schlug die Decke zurück. Ihm war viel zu heiß. Sein Schlafanzug klebte an ihm, und in mondbeschienener Dunkelheit tastete er sich durch den Raum, griff sich seinen Zauberstab von der Kommode und fand den Weg raus aus dem Schlafsaal, ging langsam die Treppen runter, und der Gemeinschaftsraum lag dunkel vor ihm.

Er entfachte das Feuer im Kamin mit einer zitternden Bewegung, verfehlte beinahe das Holz, und widerwillig züngelten die Flammen hoch. Und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er es nahezu sofort, als das Licht den getäfelten Raum erhellte. Und sehr langsam hob sich sein Blick.

Die Portraits waren leer.

Kein Zauberer schlief schnarchend in seinem Rahmen, wie es sonst der Fall war. Keiner beschwerte sich lautstark bei ihm, weil er es wagte, Feuer zu machen. Die Bilder hingen leer an den Wänden. Und es wirkte so abstrus. Wie seltsame Stillleben von langweiligen Motiven, und gleichzeitig spürte er, dass es nicht normal sein konnte.

Er trat näher an die Wand, betrachtete die leeren Stühle, auf denen sonst die uralten Vorfahren Slytherins faul saßen und den Schülern alte Anekdoten von Hogwarts erzählten. Jetzt war niemand da. Sein Kopf schwirrte noch von seinem Traum. Dumbledore. Er war da gewesen! Draco war sich sicher! Es war kein Traum gewesen. Er war wirklich da gewesen!

Und… sein Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Und was war das für ein grauenhafter Albtraum? Er träumte davon, Potter irgendwo im Schloss umzubringen? Er wurde verrückt, nahm er an. Er rieb sich die Stirn und schritt die Portraits entlang. Mehr unbewusst als wirklich bewusst. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass tatsächlich niemand da war. An eines der Bilder trat er näher heran.

Es zeigte nicht nur einen Stuhl, nicht nur ein dunkles Zimmer mit einem Tisch. Es war das Portrait von Salazar Slytherin, was ebenfalls leer war, allerdings war dies ein Bildnis des Gemeinschaftsraums. Zwar hingen in diesem Abbild des Raums weniger Bilder, es standen keine Ledersofas in der Mitte, aber er erkannte jemanden im Bild.

Es war – ein Geist, ging ihm auf. Einer der Schlossgeister. Er verengte den Blick, denn das Aquarell des Bildes, machte es schwer, zu erkennen. Aber es war eine Frau. Sie schritt langsam durch den alten Gemeinschaftsraum. Immer wieder machte sie denselben Weg. Sie ging zu dem Bücherregal an der anderen Seite der Wand, zog eines der Bücher hervor, schien es zu betrachten und stellte es zurück. Und sie wiederholte diese Bewegungen. Sie ging durch den Raum, zum Regal, zog ein Buch hervor und stellte es zurück.

Draco verengte die Augen, versuchte, mehr zu erkennen, aber es scheiterte nicht nur an der Aquarelltechnik des Bildes, es scheiterte ebenfalls an der Tatsache, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum kein Bücherregal mehr an der Wand stand. Wer war der Geist?

Und Draco hörte ein weiteres Geräusch, und so schien auch der Geist im Gemälde in seinem Trott aufzuschrecken und innezuhalten. Das Geräusch kam von draußen, begriff er mit schlagendem Herzen. Vor dem Portraitloch bewegte sich etwas, rüttelte, als wäre es gebunden und wollte sich befreien, und Dracos Blick fiel zurück auf den Geist im Gemälde.

Die Graue Dame, ging ihm endlich auf.

Aber sie war verschwunden, hatte das Buch fallen gelassen, was sie in ewigem Trott aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

Vor dem Portraitloch war Ruhe eingekehrt. Es musste der Blutige Baron gewesen sein, der in seinem Rahmen gepoltert hatte.

Und jetzt stellte er sich näher an den Rahmen und versuchte zu erkennen, welches Buch auf den Boden gefallen war. Es war zu undeutlich, zu klein, aber der Einband war pechschwarz.

Was geschah hier heute Nacht? Waren es Zeichen? Wollte die Graue Dame, dass… er das Buch fand? Würde Draco Harry Potter umbringen? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich vor seinem Traum fürchtete. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Wand, wo das Bücherregal gestanden haben musste. Heute stand dort eine Gruppe bequemer Lehnsessel und an der Wand hing das leere Bildnis von Bartholomeus Barnabas dem Dritten, erster Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Warum sollte er diese Zeichen erhalten? Warum sollte ihm irgendjemand etwas mitteilen wollen? Er rieb sich die Augen, denn sie schmerzten ihn. Vielleicht waren es einfache Zufälle. Vielleicht schlich die Graue Dame ab und an durch die Portraits, verscheuchte die eigentlichen Bewohner, zog Bücher aus den Regalen, einfach weil Geister solchen Unsinn taten. Vielleicht tat sie es, um den Baron zu ärgern? Wundern würde es Draco nicht, hatte er sie doch schließlich auf dem Gewissen!

Es wunderte Draco allerdings, dass er und Granger nicht schon längst von einem der Geister im Südturm heimgesucht worden waren. Vielleicht kamen sie nur nachts?

Er nahm an, es war bloß Zufall. Es erschien ihm einleuchtender als alles sonst. Träume zeigten doch nie die Wahrheit! Wahrscheinlich hatte er selber Angst, dass er sich mit Potter anlegen würde und Granger nicht kam, um zu schlichten, und er sponn sich zusammen, dass Dumbledore ihn aus seinen Albträumen wecken musste.

Die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es gleich halb vier morgens war. Gut, dass morgen Sonntag war, dachte er müde.

Sein Blick glitt noch einmal über die leeren Portraits und kopfschüttelnd löschte er wieder das Feuer im Kamin. Mit einem schwachen Lumos-Zauber stieg er wieder die Treppe zum Schlafsaal empor und fand seine Schulkameraden immer noch im Tiefschlaf in ihren Betten vor. Er leuchtete probehalbe durch den Raum, aber natürlich waren sie allein.

Dumbledore war nicht hier.

Was sollte er auch im Schlafsaal der Slytherins tatsächlich wollen?

Draco zog sich allerdings noch den Schlafanzug aus und schlief in Shorts und einem frischem Quidditchshirt, was er lautlos aus der Kommode holte.

Er kroch wieder ins Bett. Er hatte Angst, einzuschlafen, starrte an den hellen Himmelstoff des Bettes und lauschte den anderen Jungen.

Die Müdigkeit holte ihn jedoch so schnell ein, dass er nicht mal merkte, wie er wieder einschlief. Und er glaubte, er träumte diesmal absolut gar nichts.


	14. Chapter 14

13\. The Beginning

 _„_ _Aprils have never meant much to me,_

 _autumns seem that season of beginning, spring._ _"_

 ** _Truman Capote_**

Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen. Aber immerhin nutzte sie die Chance, die sich ihr bot. Malfoy war nicht zum Frühstück in der Halle gewesen, also hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht und war in den Südturm verschwunden. Es war halb neun, und sie hoffte, sie könnte drei Stunden ohne ihn dort zubringen. Denn noch hatte sie sich nicht wirklich Gedanken über ein nächstes Zusammentreffen gemacht. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie morgen Abend ohnehin aufeinander treffen würden, wenn sie diesen dämlichen Duellierclub leiten mussten.

Ginny hatte sich früh von ihr verabschiedet, denn sie und Harper machten einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Romantisch, zu zweit. Hermine hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass Ginnys Freundin Beatrice sich einklinken wollte. Hermine konnte nur annehmen, dass auch Ron für einen romantischen kleinen Ausflug eingeplant wurde. Und sie nahm an, er würde gehen. Mit Beatrice.

Soweit sie gesehen hatte, trug Beatrice bereits seine Quidditchjacke. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein universales Zeichen für eine lächerliche Teenagerbeziehung war, aber sie nahm es schwer an. Ihre Laune war demnach nicht gerade gut.

Aber das war sie sowieso nicht. Harry hatte sie in der Großen Halle ebenfalls nicht gesehen, und ihre Gedanken drifteten ohnehin immer wieder zu Ginny und Beatrice, die die Freundinnen zweier Quidditchspieler waren. Beide ein Jahr jünger, beide herrlich unbelastet, was ihre Freundschaften anging, nur Hermine war dazu verdammt zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen. Zwischen Harry und Ron.

Und sie dachte immerzu an Harry, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Wie verzweifelt er ausgesehen hatte. Wie abgekämpft und müde, als wäre er des Lebens überdrüssig. Sie schluckte schwer, denn er hatte ihr gesagt, sie könne ihm nicht helfen, aber… sie wollte es.

Aber zunächst hatte sie mit ihrer eigenen Strafe zu kämpfen, denn sie musste lernen. Es war ihre bescheuerte Idee gewesen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, den Abschluss nachzuholen, damit sie alle fabelhafte Berufe erlenen konnten. Merlin, war ihr das gerade egal! Sie wollte einfach, dass es vorbei war. Dass sie keine blöden Fehler mehr machte.

Und im _Tagespropheten_ hatte heute schwarz auf weiß das magisch belebte Bildnis eines verächtlich schauenden Lucius Malfoys geprangt. Er war heute inhaftiert worden. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt nach Askaban, wie aus dem Artikel hervorging, und das für zunächst fünf Jahre, ohne Bewährung. Über den Kuss der Dementoren wurde noch verhandelt.

Es war schrecklich. Vor allem für Malfoy musste es schrecklich sein. Sie nahm, er wusste es bereits, denn sie hatte ja alle seine Briefe gesehen. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie darauf reagieren sollte – und wie. Sie hatte ihn schließlich geküsst! Dachte er, sie hätte ein Interesse an seinem Leben? Hatte sie das? War es überhaupt möglich für sie und ihn darüber zu reden? Wollte er das? Wollte sie das?

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie standen oder was sie angerichtet hatte. Dass er ihr, wie ein verliebter Welpe, nachlief bezweifelte sie stark, denn er schien den Abstand zu ihr bereits jetzt zu suchen. Sie atmete energisch aus, während sie die Federspitze hart aufs Pergament drückte, und versuchte, die nötigen Worte zu Papier zu bringen. Flitwick war immer ungehalten, wenn die Aufsätze nicht mindestens elf Fuß maßen, aber Hermine war schon mit einem Fuß überfordert.

Es war einfach nur traurig, jetzt mit den Slytherins Kontakt zu haben. Jede Woche wurde ein weiterer Vater inhaftiert, ein weiteres Familienmitglied der Slytherins festgenommen, beschuldigt, verklagt. Waren vor dem Krieg die Muggel ins Visier genommen worden, so passierte nun dasselbe auf der anderen Seite. Die Vergeltung, die Coldwell anpries, konnte Hermine nicht für gut heißen. Es war genau dasselbe Terror-Regime, nur diesmal vertrat das Volk die andere Seite. Hermine musste abwesend den Kopf schütteln, über so viel Dummheit. Das Volk war wie ein zorniges Fähnchen im Wind.

Die Worte, die sie schrieb, waren dürftig und würden ihr von Flitwick kein Ohnegleichen einbringen, nahm sie an, aber ihre Gedanken waren überall, aber nicht bei Zauberkunst.

Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Ron und Beatrice. Ob er sie schon geküsst hatte? Ob er… sie liebte? Gereizt schloss sie die Augen. Es ging sie wahrscheinlich nichts an. Hätte sie ihn fragen können? Hätte sie ihn zur Rede stellen müssen? Was hätte er gesagt? Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, dachte sie betrübt. Wahrscheinlich nichts von den Dingen, die sie gerne hören würde. Er war nicht ihr Ron. Nicht wirklich. Sie war auch nicht seine Hermine. Sie war zu beschäftigt mit Harry. Die dämliche Strafe erlaubte ihr nicht, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Überhaupt mit ihm über den Vorfall zu sprechen, aber… sie glaubte fast, er nahm es ihr nicht einmal übel.

Er schien überhaupt nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ab und an hob sich ihr Blick zu der steinernen Wand. Fast erwartete sie, dass die Tür aus dem Nichts erschien, dass er auftauchte. Dass er vielleicht reden wollte, dass er sie nicht in der Luft hängen ließ. Denn eigentlich wollte sie mit Malfoy reden. Über Harry. Über nichts sonst, aber sie glaubte, sie hatte die Chance vertan. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie vor ihm in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sie wusste nicht, woher das Vertrauen zu ihm gekommen war, aber sie nahm an, sie klammerte sich an jede Aussicht auf Besserung, an jede mögliche Lösung des Problems.

Denn Harry musste zu helfen sein. Es musste einfach!

Und vielleicht würde sie über ihren Schatten springen müssen. Vielleicht musste sie sich bei Malfoy entschuldigen, dafür, gefühlsduselig zu sein. Ein dummes Mädchen, was seine Geste missverstanden hatte. Es war nett von ihm, nahm sie an. Denn sie hatten nicht großartig miteinander zu tun. Sie nahm an, er war genauso überfordert mit der ganzen Situation wie sie es war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte.

Und sie bereute, dass sie hier nun alleine saß, mit drei Stunden Zeit an der Hand, um sich Vorwürfe zu machen, sich zu sorgen, und keinen Schritt weiterzukommen.

Es würde ein langer Sonntag werden, und Hermine wünschte sich sogar, dass die Graue Dame wiederkommen würde, um sie abzulenken, aber niemand kam.

Niemand holte sie aus dem Tief, indem sie sich befand. In das sie sich teilweise selbst hinein manövriert hatte. Sie vertrat die These, dass man an seinem Leid immer grundsätzlich selber schuld war.

Leider. Sie wünschte, sie wäre jemand anders. Selbst Lavender schien ihr eine bessere Wahl zu sein, als sie selbst. Wahrscheinlich war die wichtigste Frage, die sich Lavender stellte, was sie zum Weihnachtsball anziehen sollte. Hermine wünschte, dass wäre ebenfalls ihre einzige Sorge.

Gereizt wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu. Denn beenden musste sie ihn. Ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Sie war nervöser als die Erstklässler. Im Klassenraum für Verteidigung fand der Duellierunterricht statt, und Malfoy war noch nicht da. Die Erstklässler murmelten ängstlich, steckten verstohlen die Köpfe zusammen, und schienen generell Angst vor ihr zu haben.

Das war gut, nahm sie an. So würde sie sich besser Gehör und Gehorsam verschaffen können, nahm sie düster an.

Harry war heute nicht beim Unterricht gewesen. Und sie hatte in Erfahrung bringen können, dass seine Strafe in gemütlichem Privatunterricht mit Snape bestand. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich gemütlich war, aber sie nahm an, es war besser, als die unverhohlenen Blicke der anderen Schüler, denen sie ständig ausgesetzt war.

Und natürlich die einmalige Aussicht auf Ron, der mehr und mehr Zeit mit Beatrice zu verbringen schien, auch wenn Hermine noch nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie Händchen hielten, und was Paare ebenso taten. Und wenn sie nachdachte, dann musste sie gestehen, dass sie nicht wirklich mit Harry tauschen wollte. Snape war bestimmt nicht so angenehm wie der zugige Südturm. Im Südturm war es wenigstens still. Auch heute hatte sie alleine gelernt, obwohl sie nun annahm, dass Malfoy nach dem Duellierunterricht in den Turm musste, und sie war froh, dass sie das nicht tun musste, denn abends schienen die Geister zu kommen.

Aber vielleicht störte es Malfoy nicht.

Wieder hatte sie die Nacht schlecht geschlafen, hatte müde den Unterricht besucht, war die meiste Zeit alleine gewesen, hatte weder mit Ginny, noch mit Ron oder Harry gesprochen, und langsam aber sicher steuerte sie einer Depression entgegen. Das Wetter machte es nicht besser. Regen fiel seit Tagen auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, durchnässte die Wiesen, und die Äste der Bäume hingen bereits windschief und schwer gen Boden. Alle Blätter waren von den Bäumen geweht, und es wurde immer kälter.

Eine Depression schien also die besten Voraussetzungen zu haben. Wettertechnisch, zumindest.

Und endlich – als sie gerade schon überlegte, alleine anzufangen, die Erstklässler, wie besprochen, in gemischte Paare einzuteilen, erschien er ein wenig außer Atem im Klassenzimmer. Sie stellte sich aufrechter hin, vermied, ihn direkt anzusehen, und mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf sie zu. Sie erkannte einige Blätter auf seinem Umhang, den er trug. Er kam von draußen, ging ihr auf. Wo war er gewesen? Er zog den Umhang aus, schüttelte die Blätter achtlos ab und stellte sich neben sie.

Und nach minimalen Zögern hob er den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht, so dass sie unbewusst die Luft anhielt. Ihm war keine Regung anzusehen.

„Fangen wir an?", begann er das Gespräch, und sie ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. Er wandte sich an die Schüler. „Alle vorzählig? Irgendwer heute nicht da?", stellte er laut die nächsten Fragen, und einige Erstklässler begannen verstockt zu erklären, weshalb ihre Freunde nicht hatten kommen können, weil sie mit Erkältung im Bett lagen.

Geistesgegenwärtig machte Hermine hinter den Namen der fehlenden Schüler ein Kreuz auf der Liste, die McGonagall ihr ausgehändigt hatte.

„Ok", rief Malfoy über das Gemurmel hinweg. Er wirkte gehetzt, etwas abwesend, aber sie nahm an, selbst die Erstklässler wussten, dass sein Vater inhaftiert worden war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wir wollen, dass ihr euch in Paare einteilt, Mädchen mit Jungen, und niemand aus eurem eigenen Haus", rief er energisch über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, und abrupte Stille fiel über die Kinder. Fast hätte Hermine doch noch geschmunzelt, denn die Jungen wirkten völlig geschockt darüber, dass sie mit Mädchen arbeiten mussten.

„Na los", ergänzte Malfoy ungeduldig. „Wenn ihr euch weigert, übernehmen wir die Zusammenstellung." Aber natürlich rührte sich keiner der Schüler. Sie beäugten sich alle gegenseitig mit dem größten Misstrauen. Malfoy lehnte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr die Liste aus den fahrigen Fingern. Sie wich unbewusst zurück, und sein Blick überflog die Namen.

„Gut, dann habt ihr Pech gehabt", schloss er schließlich. „Gryffindor und Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff", beschloss er laut, und die Kinder tuschelten wieder panisch. Ungerührt las Malfoy abwechselnd die Namen vor, bildete gezwungene Paare in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, und Hermine war froh, nichts weiter tun zu müssen, als neben ihm zu stehen.

Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff blieb übrig. Eugene Zachary. Malfoy fasste ihn ins Auge.

„Zachary, für heute ist die Schulsprecherin dein Partner", beschloss er, und Hermine zog die Stirn in krause Falten. Schön, dass er das beschloss. Aber tatsächlich räusperte sich Eugene verlegen.

„Ihr seid doch gar keine Schulsprecher mehr." Hermine war überrascht über so viel Mut. Unruhig warteten die anderen Schüler auf eine Antwort.

„In zwei Wochen und vier Tagen sind wir wieder Schulsprecher", bemerkte Hermine schließlich, denn Malfoy betrachtete den Jungen lediglich unzufrieden. Eugene senkte den Blick beschämt. Malfoy schritt zur Tafel des leergeräumten Klassenraums.

„Wir beginnen mit dem _Expelliarmus_ , dem Abwehrzauber", rief er gelangweilt, schrieb ihn an die Tafel, und Hermine war fast enttäuscht, dass ihm nicht wirklich anzusehen war, dass ihn ihre Anwesenheit vielleicht aufwühlte. Nicht, dass sie aufgewühlt war, aber… sie war nicht gänzlich unbeteiligt. Sein Blick traf sie wieder einmal unerwartet, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht. „Entwaffne mich", schloss er auffordernd in ihre Richtung. Und vielleicht lag etwas in seinem Blick, aber… er wirkte zu verschlossen, als das Hermine irgendein Gefühl näher analysieren konnte. Nein. Malfoy wirkte wie immer. Schlecht gelaunt und unzugänglich. „Granger?" Seine Augenbraue hob sich leicht, grub eine Falte in seine Stirn, und sie schreckte aus ihrer Starre. Richtig. Entwaffnen.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, ging in Position und vollführte den Spruch wie schon tausendmal zuvor. Wie oft sie im Krieg die Zauberer entwaffnet hatte. Merlin, sie konnte es nicht mehr zählen.

„ _Expelliarmus_!", rief sie deutlich, obwohl sie die Formel stumm besser beherrschte. Malfoys Zauberstab wurde seiner Hand entrissen, segelte in gerade Linie durch die Luft, und mit der anderen Hand fing sie ihn geschickt auf. Sie wandte sich der Klasse zu.

„Das ist der Abwehrzauber, der euren Partner seiner Waffe beraubt, ohne irgendeinen physischen Schaden anzurichten", murmelte sie, ein wenig zerknirscht, denn sie dachte an ihren _Stupor_ vor einigen Tagen, der ziemlich viel Schaden angerichtet hatte. „Passive Zauber sind wesentlich wirkungsvoller, wenn sie stumm gesprochen werden. Unser Ziel wird also sein, euch die gesprochene wie die stumme Formel beizubringen. Aktive Zauber, wie der Stupor, der Petrificus, der Schwebefluch, der Klammergriff werden immer laut ausgeführt, da ihre Kraft sich aktiv besser entfalten kann", erläuterte sie, aber sie nahm an, nicht einmal die Hälfte der Schüler hörte zu, und weniger als ein Drittel begriff überhaupt, was sie sagen wollte.

Sie spürte, wie Malfoy näher kam, und geistesgegenwärtig warf sie ihm seinen Zauberstab zu. Er fing ihn auf und bedeutete den Schülern, sich paarweise aufzustellen. Missmutig fanden sich die Kinder zusammen, und Malfoy ging die Paare ab, maßregelte und korrigierte, wann immer die Schüler andere Zauber probierten, während Hermine sich mit Eugene abmühte, der wild seinen Zauberstab schwang, als wolle er Milch zu Sahne schlagen.

„Eugene, du musst den Spruch mit nur einer gezielten Bewegung sprechen!", versuchte Hermine auf ihn einzugehen, bis es ihr zu bunt wurde, und sie ihn stumm entwaffnete. Sein Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand. Verblüfft sah er sie an.

„Hey! Das ist unfair!", rief er beleidigt, und Hermine drehte die Augen gen Himmel.

„Versuch, mich zu entwaffnen", verlangte sie, warf ihm den Zauberstab zu, und diesmal machte Eugene eine so heftige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, dass sich Hermine bücken musste, als er direkt seinen Zauberstab nach ihr schleuderte, der ihm aus der Hand geflogen war. Er fluchte beleidigt, und Hermine bedeutete ihm, seinen Zauberstab wieder aufzusammeln. Die Kinder beherrschten den _Accio_ noch nicht, und überwiegend bestand die Stunde heute darin, dass die Schüler hinter ihren geworfenen Zauberstäben her hechteten. Die wenigen, die vielleicht Potential hatten, trauten sich den Zauber nicht wirklich zu, und der Zauberstab ihrer Gegner wollte deren Hand nicht verlassen.

Alles in allem war es eine solide Niederlage. Aber immerhin hatten sie und Malfoy somit einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem sie die Schüler bestimmt noch drei Wochen würden foltern können, bis sie ihn zumindest die Hälfte beherrschen würden.

Herrisch befahl Malfoy ihnen, einzupacken, die Tische wieder in die Mitte zu räumen, die sie zuvor aus dem Weg gehext hatte, und mit roten Wangen strömten die Schüler anschließend aus dem Klassenzimmer, versuchten sich draußen immer noch zu entwaffnen, und Hermine hoffte nur, sie stachen sich nicht allesamt die Augen aus.

Plötzlich waren sie allein. Der Kinderlärm verstummte allmählich auf dem Flur, und Malfoy schloss erschöpft die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, und Hermine schritt unentschlossen zur Tafel, um diese sauber zu machen. Sie war ebenfalls etwas erhitzt. Und absolut fertig mit den Nerven. Hinter ihr stopfte Malfoy seinen Umhang in seine Tasche. Unschlüssig wandte sich Hermine um, ehe er verschwinden konnte. Sie nahm an, sie musste sich entschuldigen. Wenn sie jemals mit ihm noch einmal über Harry würde reden wollen, dann… musste sie wohl oder übel den ersten Schritt machen.

Immerhin schrieb sie die Röte in ihren Wangen dem Unterricht zu. Nicht ihrer Scham.

„Hey", begann sie vorsichtig, und er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Sanft wellten sich seine Haare auf seinen Schultern. Er trug sie heute offen. Sie versuchte, ihn nicht zu genau anzusehen, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken oder irgendetwas in der Art. Faszinierend, wie er so tun konnte, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Vielleicht nahm er es ihr nicht übel. Vielleicht wollte er nur nie mehr daran erinnert werden. Und sie sagte, was ihr als erstes einfiel. „Tut… tut mir leid wegen… deinem Vater", schloss sie unschlüssig. Und tatsächlich sah er sie ungläubig an.

„Wirklich?", entgegnete er, schien ihr nicht zu glauben. Aber ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Natürlich tut es mir leid." Sie würde nicht behaupten, dass sie Lucius irgendetwas abgewinnen konnte, aber im Endkampf waren die Malfoys nicht beteiligt gewesen. Das schützte sie anscheinend vor keiner Strafe, aber Hermine nahm an, man musste gewissen Familien zugutehalten, dass sie wenigstens am Schluss versucht hatten, kein Teil mehr von Voldemorts Regime zu sein. Was auch immer das wert war.

Malfoy nickte nur. „Und…-" Hielt sie ihn schließlich auf, und unwillig schien er innezuhalten. „Ähm…", begann sie, und spürte die Hitze in den Wangen deutlich. „Wegen… letzter Woche… ich wollte wirklich nicht…" Aber er half ihr nicht, beendete ihre Sätze nicht für sie, und sie kam sich albern vor. Aber er fixierte sie jetzt näher. „Ich meine… ich wollte dich nicht in diese Situation bringen", schloss sie, ärgerlich mit sich selbst.

Aber so war es eben. Sie hatte Mist gebaut, jetzt musste sie sich entschuldigen. Sei es auch bei Malfoy. Und tatsächlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und welche Situation wäre das?" Spielte er dumm? Oder war er wirklich dumm? Oder wollte er tatsächlich, dass sie die Worte sagte? Merlin, sie mochte ihn nicht. Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber er betrachtete sie recht gespannt.

„Die Situation, dass ich dich küsse und du wegläufst", sprach sie die lästigen Worte aus, und sein Gesicht blieb regungslos. „Denn ich…", fuhr sie fort, denn es war ihr unfassbar unangenehm, dass er sie weiterhin ansah, „…ich hoffe wirklich, dass… ich mit dir über Harry-" Aber kaum hatte sie den Namen gesagt, unterbrach er den Blickkontakt und schulterte die Tasche. Und in ihrer Verzweiflung schnitt Hermine ihm den Weg ab. „Malfoy, warte!", flehte sie praktisch. „Bitte, ich-" Aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„-ich möchte nichts mit Potter zu tun haben! Es reicht mir." In seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck.

„Ich brauche Hilfe, und du bist-"

„-ich bezweifele, dass ich der einzige bin, an den du dich wenden kannst!", unterbrach er sie wieder barsch. Und im Moment wusste sie aber niemanden, an den sie sich tatsächlich wenden konnte. Jetzt gerade war sie so tief unten angekommen, dass Draco Malfoy tatsächlich die letzte Hoffnung war, an die sie sich klammern konnte.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden! Ich werde eine Lösung finden, aber alleine kann ich nicht-"

„-Granger!"

„-bitte, ich… weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!", entkam es ihr verzweifelt. „Bitte", wiederholte sie stiller, und seine grauen Augen flogen über ihr Gesicht. Sein Kiefer hatte sich angespannt.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen", erwiderte er eindringlich, sah sich beinahe ängstlich um und wollte an ihr vorbei, aber sie griff nach seinem Arm. „Ich habe genug eigene Sorgen, die gerade dringender sind als Potters Launen", schloss er bitter.

„Ich weiß, du hast es schwer! Ihr alle habt es schwer, aber ich habe niemanden sonst, Malfoy! Und du siehst es auch! Du weißt, wovon ich rede! Bitte, ich-"

„-Granger", sagte er wieder, wand sich schließlich aus ihrem Griff, und er kämmte sich nervös mit den Fingern die Haare über seinen Kopf zurück. „Das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit", brachte er gepresst hervor, wirkte gehetzt, wirkte seltsam, und sie verstand nicht. „Du… hast deine Freunde! Du hast Weasley. Er kann dir helfen!", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Malfoy blickte angestrengt zur Seite, atmete angespannt aus und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich kann dir versichern, ich bin die absolut falsche Person dafür!", versprach er ihr vollkommen überzeugt.

„Du bist die einzige Person, an die ich mich wenden kann", widersprach sie, und vielleicht trug sie zu dick auf, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, Hilfe bei jemand anderem zu suchen. Er atmete erneut aus und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Haben wir nicht schon genug Ärger deswegen?", wollte er ernsthaft ungläubig von ihr wissen.

„Malfoy-"

„-mir liegt sein Wohl nicht am Herzen, so wie dir!", versprach er ihr. „Glaub mir, wenn du mich beteiligst, dann wird es damit enden, dass ich ihn umbringe", verließen tonlose Worte mit seltsamer Bestürzung seinen Mund. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. Jetzt trug er aber zu dick auf!

„Das wirst du nicht!", versprach sie ihm blind, denn er redete wirr. „Ich bin da!", ergänzte sie sofort. Und dann würde sie Harry eben noch einmal verfluchen.

„Du bist nicht immer da!", sagte er bitter und schien die Worte sofort zu verwerfen, in dem er herrisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann absolut gar nichts für ihn tun!", knurrte er.

„Malfoy, bitte!", flehte sie erneut, stellte sich ihm wieder in den Weg, und er schien nichts dringender zu wollen, als zu gehen. Sie war so unfassbar erbärmlich.

„Wir sollten keine Zeit zusammen verbringen", erklärte er ihr schließlich. „Verstehst du das nicht?", sagte er dann, als wäre sie schwer von Begriff. „Es wird Potter garantiert nicht helfen, wenn…" Er sprach die Worte nicht aus.

„Wenn was?", ging sie auf seine Worte ein, entließ ihn nicht aus ihrem Blick, und er verzog den Mund.

„Ich bin sicher, er fasst es nicht gerade gut auf, dass seine Exfreundin mit einem Slytherin zusammen ist!", erklärte er es überdeutlich, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Und ich denke, ich begebe mich auf verdammt glattes Eis, wenn ich denselben Fehler mache wie Harper!", knurrte er jetzt, und sein Blick flog wieder über ihr Gesicht. Sein Atem ging flacher. Hermines Mund schloss sich.

„Ich… meinte nicht…", begann sie verlegen und schüttelte die Regungen in ihrem Körper ab. „Ich meinte auch nicht, dass wir händchenhaltend vor seiner Nase tanzen sollen, Malfoy! Ich hatte mich für den Kuss entschuldigt! Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, ich war traurig, ich dachte, du… würdest mich küssen wollen – es ist egal!", unterbrach sie ihre halsbrecherischen Worte energisch, und sah, wie sich sein Gesicht wieder anspannte.

„Ich schlage dir keine Beziehung vor, Merlin noch mal! Ich bitte dich lediglich um deine Hilfe", endete sie verzweifelt, und er atmete angespannt aus.

Wieder hielten ihre Hände seine Arme fest, und sie musste ihm vorkommen wie ein verzweifeltes, dummes Mädchen. „Vielleicht können wir unsere Differenzen irgendwie begraben? Vielleicht vergisst du für eine Weile, dass ich muggelgebürtig bin, und-" Seine Stirn legte sich übergangslos in Falten.

„-du denkst, ich habe ein Problem damit, dass du muggelgebürtig bist?", entkam es ungläubig seinen Lippen.

„Deswegen bist du weggelaufen, oder nicht?", erwiderte sie gereizt. „Es ist auch egal!", sagte sie dann. „Ich meine nur, dass… wenn wir einfach vergessen, wie verschieden wir sind, und wenn wir einfach-"

„-du denkst das, oder?" Er schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören. „Reinblut, Muggel – denkst du ernsthaft, mich interessiert das alles noch?", fuhr er sie an. „Denkst du ernsthaft, ich will dir nicht helfen, weil du muggelgeboren bist?" Er schien es ihr sogar ziemlich übelzunehmen. „Mittlerweile glaube ich, es ist scheiß egal, was man macht!", fuhr er sie fassungslos an. „Warum sollte man die Reinblüter überhaupt noch verklagen, wenn man einfach pauschal jeden verhaften lassen kann? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt habe!", fuhr er sie wütend an. „Oder habe ich das? Auf Grund deiner Herkunft oder deines Status'?" Er schien eine Antwort von ihr zu erwarten. Und überfordert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was… was ist los mit dir?", wollte sie verwirrt von ihm wissen, aber zornig sah er sie an.

„Und verflucht, ich laufe garantiert nicht vor dir weg, weil du eine verdammt Muggel bist!", schloss er gereizt. Er fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare. „Merlin, Granger!", knurrte er wütend.

„Ok!", entfuhr es ihr beschwichtigend. Sie hatte von ihm abgelassen und hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Fein, es tut mir leid! Woher soll ich es wissen?" Aber wieder schien sie völlig falsche Worte gesagt zu haben.

„Woher du es wissen sollst? Oh, Salazar, keine Ahnung!", knirschte er hervor. „Vielleicht weil dein bester Freund eine scheiß Zeitbombe ist?" Sie sah ihn mit klopfendem Herzen an.

„Unfassbar", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Malfoy-", begann sie ratlos, aber sein Blick traf sie scharf.

„Was?", wollte er immer noch wütend wissen. Und dann nickte er bitter, als käme er zu irgendeinem gefährlichen Schluss, und sein Blick überflog ihre Gestalt. Und dann schloss er den Abstand, seine Hände legten sich ohne Warnung kühl um ihren Nacken, und ihre Augen öffneten sich weit, als er den Kopf senkte. Kurz glaubte sie, sie spürte seine Nervosität, aber sie konnte selber kaum richtig denken in dieser Sekunde und wusste nur – es war wirklich falsch, dass er das tat! Sie wollte zurückweichen, aber in der Sekunde, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als stillzustehen.

Automatisch legte sich ihr Kopf in den Nacken, machte es ihm einfacher – oh Merlin! Sie machte es ihm auch noch einfacher! Unbewusst kam er noch näher und alle Nervosität war von ihm abgefallen. Es zog in ihrer Mitte, und ihre Augen waren längst geschlossen, ließen ihn gewähren, und als sie dachte, er würde seine Lippen öffnen, würde seine Zunge verlangend in ihren Mund schieben, beendete er den Kuss abrupt.

Ein wenig verwirrt und enttäuscht ließ er sie zurück, im sanften Nebel der Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Ihr Herz hämmerte so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie glaubte, es würde explodieren. Sein Atem ging flacher, und ihre Lider öffneten sich wieder.

Oh mein Gott. Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen. Dieser Kuss war definitiv nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen! Sie sah es ihm an. Und dann sprach er.

„Wir sind quitt", raunte er heiser, und seine Augen waren dunkel geworden. Laut schlug ihr Herz und mit weiten Augen starrte sie ihn an, und seine Hände verließen schließlich ihre Haut. Sie blinzelte völlig entgeistert. „Und Granger", sagte er, nahe vor ihr, und ein Hauch von neugewonnenem Selbstbewusstsein schien ihn plötzlich zu umgeben, „versteck dich nicht vor mir. Ich habe keine Lust, alleine im Südturm zu sitzen. Ich erwarte dich morgen", schloss er rau, und sie musste schlucken, denn ihre Kehle war sehr trocken.

Er schulterte seine Tasche neu, die seine Schulter hinab gerutscht war. Merlin, war er groß.

„Hei-heißt das, d-du hilfst mir?", flüsterte sie tonlos, während sie seine Lippen noch immer spüren konnte. Kurz betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht mal verhindern können, dass sie stotterte und ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie wusste nicht, warum es so war.

„Nein", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Wir sind lediglich quitt", wiederholte er mit vielsagenden Blick, der kurz an ihren Lippen hängen blieb, wie ihr schien. Dann schien er sich zusammenzureißen. „Bis morgen", verabschiedete er sich von ihr, und das war gut, denn sie glaubte, ihre Knie würden jede Sekunde nachgeben.

Diesmal rannte er nicht. Diesmal ging er zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wie ein verflucht epischer Held. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein feines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam.

Das Beste war, dass sie gestottert hatte. Danach. Als hätte er Erfahrung und als wäre dies nicht erst sein zweiter Kuss gewesen. Er hatte sich gehen lassen, hatte sich nicht beherrschen können, und dieses Mal war er tatsächlich cool gewesen. Zumindest nahm er das stark an, nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen.

Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, was es bedeutete. Zumindest vorhin hatte er geglaubt, es wäre eine verdammt coole Aktion, sie zu küssen, ihr zu erklären, dass sie jetzt quitt wären. Aber… wahrscheinlich war das eine dieser Sachen, die man nicht einmalig ausprobierte, um es dann sein zu lassen.

Granger zu küssen war, als hätte er das erste Mal einen Besen bestiegen. Er hatte keine genaue Ahnung, was er wirklich zu tun hatte, aber sobald man flog, machte es süchtig. Man wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Er atmete resignierend aus, während das Lächeln nicht verschwinden wollte. Er machte sich sein Leben nicht leichter. Aber Merlin, er war froh, dass es ihn von seinen seltsamen Träumen und von seinem Vater ablenkte. Vor dem Duellierunterricht war er in der Eulerei gewesen, um einen trostlosen Brief nach Hause zu schicken.

Allerdings fiel ihm jetzt mit Schrecken ein, dass sie morgen ein Entscheidungsspiel gegen Gryffindor hatten. Ravenclaw lag derzeit in Führung. Sie hatten letzten Monat gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen. Aber wenn Slytherin morgen gegen Gryffindor gewann – und die Chancen standen hoch, berücksichtige man, dass Potter als Sucher im Moment eher ungeeignet war, dann hätten sie die Chance auf das Viertelfinale, sollte sein Team es denn schaffen, wenigstens gleichauf mit Hufflepuff zu liegen.

Es dämpfte seine Stimmung etwas, aber… schon wanderte sein Verstand zurück zu ihr. Er wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, aber alles wirkte weniger tragisch, wenn er an sie dachte. Seltsam.


	15. Chapter 15

14\. The Warning

 _„_ _So for those of you falling in love,  
Keep it kind, keep it good, keep it right.  
Throw yourself in the midst of danger,  
But keep one eye open at night._ _"_

 ** _Rachel Yamagata_**

Es wollte behaupten, er hatte es bereits gemerkt, als er in den Schlaf gedriftet war. Denn ihm war es so vorgekommen, als hätte ihn der Schlaf zu leicht gefunden, als hätte das Wälzen und seine inneren Sorgen ein zu jähes Ende gehabt.

 _Und als er die Augen öffnete, wusste er bereits, dass es kein gewöhnlicher Traum war. Die Farben waren zu grell, was er sah war nahezu lächerlich gestochen scharf, aber ein Traum war es allemal, denn draußen neigte sich ein lieblicher Sommertag dem Ende. Die Sonne versank verträumt hinter den blauen Bergen, und durch das Bleiglasfenster hörte er die Vögel unbekümmerte Lieder zwitschern. Er setzte sich auf den ihm bekannten Stuhl, und in den letzten Strahlen, die die Sonne in das Zimmer warf, sah er die Staubkörner lautlos tanzen._

 _Gerätschaften surrten munter um ihn herum, und er wusste, dies war noch nicht Snapes Büro, denn jetzt waren die Gerätschaften überwiegend still, nicht mit dem Leben gefüllt, wie sie es hier noch waren, und sein Blick fiel auf den leeren Stuhl hinter dem vollen Schreibtisch._

 _‚_ _Draco…', sagte eine Stimme wie durch einen Nebel. Sie klang dringend._

 _Es war, als drehe jemand jetzt erst die Lautstärke in seinen Ohren auf, und als er erschrocken blinzelte, materialisierte sich Dumbledore vor ihm, auf dem Stuhl. Er saß dort, als hätte er schon eine Weile gewartet._

 _„_ _Schön, dass Sie da sind", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, als wäre Draco es gewesen, der auf einen plötzlichen Impuls gehandelt hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Er runzelte die Stirn, fasste den kristallklaren Dumbledore näher ins Auge, und er fühlte sich sofort unwohl, denn er erinnerte sich übergangslos an seinen letzten Traum, in dem Dumbledore vorgekommen war._

 _„_ _Ist… das ein Traum?", fragte er sofort alarmiert, sah sich erneut um, aber die gespenstische Ruhe umgab ihn weiterhin. Nichts in Dumbledores Büro wirkte bedrohlich auf ihn, und doch… doch spürte er, dass die Ruhe täuschte. Es war… nicht echt._

 _„_ _Ja und nein", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem kryptischen Lächeln. „Es ist, was Sie wollen, dass es ist." Draco zog die Stirn in Falten._

 _„_ _Sie… sie sind tot? Oder nicht?", flüsterte er, denn bei solchen Träumen konnte er sich nicht sicher sein. Aber Dumbledore lächelte plötzlich._

 _„_ _Oh ja, Draco. Ich bin schon lange weitergewandert. Manchmal allerdings wird mir gestattet, die Menschen in ihren Träumen zu besuchen", schloss er beruhigend. „Fürchten Sie sich also nicht", ergänzte er zwinkernd._

 _„_ _Letztes Mal-", begann Draco tonlos, „-ist es wahr? Werde… werde ich…?" Er konnte die Frage nicht einmal im Traum wirklich stellen. Würde er Potter umbringen? Würde er nach Askaban kommen? Doch Dumbledore runzelte nun selber die alte Stirn._

 _„_ _Werden Sie was, Draco?" Ernst sah ihn Dumbledore nun an. „Durch mein Auftauchen kann es sein, dass Ihr Geist sich öffnet, Sequenzen einer möglichen Zukunft offenbart. Was war es, was Sie träumten?", fragte er ihn direkt, schien großen Wert auf seine Worte zu legen, und ganz kurz ziepte sein Unterarm._

 _Er blinzelte überrascht._

 _‚_ _Draco…', vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme erneut, weit entfernt. Es verwirrte ihn, denn es war nicht der Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch, der ihn ansprach._

 _Dumbledore vor ihm fasste ihn fest ins Auge._

 _„_ _Sagen Sie es mir, Draco", verlangte er ruhig, betont freundlich, und Draco ließ den Blick verwirrt aus dem Fenster gleiten. Der Sommertag vermittelte eine täuschende Friedlichkeit. Sein Blick glitt weiter durch den Raum, während Dumbledore geduldig auf seine Antwort zu warten schien. Und nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Draco ein Detail. Er richtete sein Augenmerk nicht direkt darauf, aber es war ein seltsames Detail. Auf der goldene Stange rechts im Raum, wo einst der Phoenix geschlafen hatte, hatte sich nun eine Schlange um das Gold gewunden, schien ebenfalls zu schlafen, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen, erkannte er._

 _Aber… war es nicht seltsam?_

 _‚_ _Draco', hörte er die Stimme wieder. Sie war näher gekommen. ‚Antworte ihm nicht', sagte sie deutlich in seinen Ohren, klang warnend und wachsam._

 _Wem sollte er nicht antworten? Dumbledore vor ihm? Draco sah ihn wieder an. Und nein, bei näherem Hinsehen kam er ihm nicht mehr vor, wie Dumbledore. Er blinzelte mit verengten Augen, als das Bild langsam verschwamm. Plötzlich hörte er ein Kreischen vor dem Fenster. Er zuckte zusammen. Ein Gewitter braute sich am Horizont zusammen, und die Krähen die plötzlich vor dem Fenster auf dem Sims saßen, kreischten erneut unheilverkündend._

 _„_ _Sagen Sie es mir!", verlangte der Mann vor ihm beinahe schrill, und er klang nicht mehr wie Dumbledore. Das Büro des Schulleiters wurde plötzlich in finsteres Licht getaucht, Draco versteifte sich im Stuhl, spürte die Kälte plötzlich mit aller Macht, sein Mal zerrte vor Schmerzen, und dann zerriss die Illusion der Gestalt vor ihm, das Büro zerfiel wie kalter Nebel, und die Augen des Mannes glühten! Sie glühten gleißend Rot –_

 _…_ _-und er schrie! Er schrie so laut, dass-!_

 _‚_ _Draco!', rief die Stimme lauter. ‚Wachen Sie auf!'_

 _Dumbledore! Die Stimme gehörte Dumbledore! Er erkannte es plötzlich. Er hörte ihn. Seine Kehle war völlig trocken. Aber er schrie noch immer._

 _‚_ _Draco.'_

Und mit einem Ruck wachte er auf, saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett, Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinab, und sein Atem ging so schnell, als wäre er gerannt.

Sein Mal brannte wie Feuer und abwesend krampfte sich seine kalte Hand um seinen Unterarm, und er musste vor Schmerz die Augen schließen.

Bei Merlin! Er blickte hinab auf den Schädel, und gleißend schwarz leuchtete er ihm entgegen. Es war, als ginge ein roter Glanz von der Schwärze aus. Panik packte ihn.

Nein…! Das… konnte nicht…!

Und ohne zu denken, ohne zu analysieren, ohne zu reflektieren, sprang er aus dem Bett, griff sich blind den Zauberstab, entfachte den _Lumos_ , und ignorierte die anderen Jungen in ihren Betten, die allerdings nicht aufwachten, vom plötzlichen Schein des Lichts.

Er stolperte barfuß aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinab, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum – die Zauberer schiefen dieses Mal alle in ihren Rahmen – zum Portraitloch. Er stieß es auf und lief durch den Flur, rannte praktisch. Weiter und weiter, den Gang entlang zu den Treppen, seine Füße waren eiskalt. Er rannte an der leeren Halle vorbei, die nächste Treppe nach oben, nahm die nächste und rannte, bis er sein Atem keuchend durch die Gänge hallte.

Er brauchte bestimmt fünf Minuten, während der Kegel des _Lumos_ schwankend vom Boden zur Decke hüpfte, bei jedem hastigen Schritt, den er tat. Seine Haare klebten schweißnass in seinem Nacken, auf seiner Stirn, und er erreichte den Wasserspeier aus Stein.

„Wolfsbann", sprach er das Passwort des Wasserspeiers außer Atem, schnappte nach Luft, denn seine Kehle brannte noch immer. Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich langsam, gab die Treppe frei, und Draco nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, kam vor dem Büro an, und er hämmerte praktisch gegen die Tür. Mit der freien Hand trommelte er mit der Faust gegen das Holz, und es vergingen Minuten, so kam es ihm vor. Endlose Minuten.

Endlich! Endlich hörte er ihn! Jeder zweite Schritt lauter als der erste! Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss, und die Tür schwang nach innen auf. Draco verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, denn er hatte sich dagegen gelehnt. Snapes _Lumos_ leuchtete ihm hell in die Augen, so dass sich seine Augen kurz verengten.

„Was in Merlins Namen-!", knurrte Snape, die Haare standen unordentlich zu den Seiten ab, die Augen waren geschwollen vor Müdigkeit, und Draco konnte nicht fassen, dass Snape geschlafen hatte! Die Schmerzen mussten selbst die Toten geweckt haben, die das Mal trugen!

„Das Mal!", keuchte Draco tonlos, ohne jede Erklärung. „Das Mal!", wiederholte er nur, denn Snape musste es wissen, musste es verstehen. Und Snape sah ihn mit verengten Augen an, schien seine Gesundheit ernsthaft anzuzweifeln.

„Das Mal?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Draco, was-", begann er verstört, aber Draco griff instinktiv nach Snapes linkem Arm, um es ihm zu zeigen, um ihm klarzumachen, was auf der Hand lag, aber vollkommen entgeistert entzog ihm Snape den Arm. „Draco, reißen Sie sich zusammen!", entfuhr es ihm gepresst, während langsam Leben in Snapes Augen trat. Draco ließ nicht ab, aber Snape umfing seine zitternden Schultern. „Draco!", sagte er scharf, und Dracos Verstand kam langsam zu sich, fasste Snape ins Auge, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell.

„Ich…- es hat…!", flüsterte er zusammenhanglos, und Snapes Stirn runzelte sich, während ein Hauch von Sorge seine dunklen Augen erfasste. „Ich habe ihn gesehen!", entkam es ihm nahezu lautlos, mit großen Augen. Begriff Snape nicht? Wieso spürte er es nicht?

Snape ließ von ihm ab, lehnte den Stock gegen den Türrahmen und mühsam schob er den Ärmel des Morgenmantels hoch. Dracos Blick fiel augenblicklich auf den Totenschädel, aber… es war nichts von dem schauerlichen Schwarz zu erkennen, was er gesehen hatte! Hastig tat er es Snape gleich, zerrte den Ärmel zurück, aber der rote Glanz um sein eigenes Mal war verschwunden. Verblichen und grau entstellte es seinen Unterarm, wie seit Kriegsende.

Sein Mund öffnete sich verständnislos. „Nein", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich… war mir sicher! Es hat geschmerzt! Ich… ich habe… ihn gesehen!", entfuhr es ihm vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Sie haben geträumt", stellte Snape klar, reimte sich wohl Dracos Worte zusammen und schüttelte den Ärmel seines Morgenmantels hinab.

„Nein! Nein, es war kein…-" Draco schwieg.

Und er begriff.

Es war ein Traum gewesen. Es war tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen. Sahen seine Träume von nun an so aus, fragte er sich, beinahe ängstlich. Wieso passierte das? Was war los mit ihm?!

„Draco", begann Snape erschöpft und atmete aus. „Sie hatten einen Albtraum. Das Mal hat sich seit Monaten nicht mehr verändert, wenn überhaupt, wird es irgendwann gänzlich verschwinden", fuhr Snape erschöpft fort.

Abwesend nickte Draco und wischte sich die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Natürlich. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Es war ein Traum, nichts sonst. Snape stützte sich wieder auf seinen Stock, trat zurück in sein Büro und entfachte mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs die Lampen.

„Kommen Sie rein", sagte er dann, und Draco folgte, allein, weil er es gewöhnt war, Snapes Worten zu folgen. Er sah jetzt erst, dass Snape den Morgenmantel auf links trug, als er ebenfalls barfuß durch das Büro humpelte, und Draco erkannte, dass sein vergiftetes Bein eine gefährlich dunkle Farbe hatte. Snape öffnete einen der unzähligen Schränke, und Draco erkannte bestimmt einhundert verschiedene Flakons. Zielsicher griff sich Snape einen hellen Flakon.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl er tonlos, und Draco folgte, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er Minuten zuvor in seinem Traum gesessen hatte, aber es war kein Sommertag, keine Schlange schlief auf der goldenen Stange in der Mitte, und ein übermüdeter Snape hielt ihm einen Flakon entgegen. Er erkannte, dass die Tür zu den privaten Gemächern offenstand.

Draco ergriff den schmalen Flakon. „Es wird Sie beruhigen", erläuterte Snape und gähnte verhalten, während er sich an seine Schreibtischkante lehnte. „Wir haben alle manchmal Albträume", schien er sich gehalten zu sehen, zu ergänzen. Wahrscheinlich gab Draco eine erbärmliche Erscheinung ab, wie er vollkommen verstört auf seinem Stuhl saß, weshalb Snape ihm tröstende Worte zusprach. Draco trank die farblose Flüssigkeit, und spürte sofort, wie sich selbst seine Füße entspannten. Wie Wärme ihn urplötzlich erfüllte, wie sein Herzschlag ruhiger wurde.

„Es war ein Traum", wiederholte Snape und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn. Seit wann wusste er es nicht mehr auseinanderzuhalten? Natürlich war es ein Traum gewesen. Wie der Traum mit Potter. Potter lief immer noch lebendig durch das Schloss! Er hatte ihn nicht umgebracht! Merlin, natürlich würde das Mal niemals wieder schwarz leuchten. Voldemort war tot. Er war fort. Er kam nicht wieder! Er war zornig auf sich selbst.

„Ich habe manchmal ebenfalls Phantomschmerzen", fuhr Snape verschlossen fort. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich mich davon in die Irre führen lassen muss, Draco", ermahnte er ihn eindringlich. Draco nickte wieder. Er atmete aus. Ruhe kehrte in seinen Körper zurück. „Fühlen Sie sich besser?", wollte Snape schließlich wissen, und Draco nickte verstört.

„Ja. Danke, Sir", erwiderte seine Stimme monoton, ohne Snape wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„Gut. Denn ich würde gerne weiterschlafen. Sie finden den Weg zurück?", vergewisserte er sich, und es war eine rhetorische Frage. Draco nickte wieder und erhob sich langsam. Er stellte den Flakon auf seinen Schreibtisch, und seine Glieder waren schwer geworden, vom Trank und davon, dass er hierher gerannt war. Die Ruhe hüllte ihn ein, wie ein dickes Kissen. Er empfand weder Schmerz noch Kälte.

Und Snape schritt an ihm vorbei zur Tür, während Draco abwesend folgte.

 _‚_ _Er ist zurück.'_

Er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und seine Augen öffneten sich übergangslos weiter, als er die Stimme weit entfernt, wie durch dicke Watte, in seinen Ohren hörte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, denn es musste die Nachwirkung seines Traumes sein. Dumbledores Stimme war nicht wirklich echt. Aber sein Herzschlag hatte sich wieder beschleunigt, und urplötzlich hob sich sein Blick zu Dumbledores Portrait, was er aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte.

Es war leer. Er schlief nicht wie sonst im Rahmen. Er war fort. Draco wurde heiß.

„Draco?", forderte Snape ihn langsam gereizt auf, und Draco schritt zur Tür. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Der Trank sorgt dafür, dass kein Traum Sie heimsuchen wird", versprach Snape und mit gerunzelter Stirn verließ Draco das Büro des Schulleiters. Vor der Tür wandte sich Draco noch einmal zu Snape um.

Für einen wilden Moment wog er ab, mit ihm zu sprechen. Für einen winzigen Moment wollte er Snape von seinen Träumen erzählen, wollte ihm sagen, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Potter starb, dass Dumbledore zu ihm gesprochen hatte, dass Voldemort versucht hatte, in seinen Geist zu dringen, aber…- seine Schultern fielen urplötzlich.

Es war ein Traum. Nichts weiter. Er hatte keinen Beweis, dass es etwas anderes war. Und dass er Stimmen hörte, war für seine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht gerade zuträglich.

„Gute Nacht, Sir", verabschiedete er sich still von ihm, und Snape schloss die Tür. Draco stand allein in der Dunkelheit. Er zog den Zauberstab, beleuchtete die Wendeltreppe mit dem _Lumos_ , und mit vielen verstörenden Gedanken trat er den Rückweg an.

Er begegnete nicht mal den Geistern. Auch Mrs Norris war heute nicht unterwegs.

Er hoffte ernsthaft, dass er nicht mehr träumen würde. Wenn doch, dann würde er lieber darauf verzichten, einzuschlafen.

Er erreichte den Gemeinschaftsraum übermüdet und in Gedanken versunken. Er leuchtete sich mit dem _Lumos_ seinen Weg zurück, die Stufen hoch zum Schlafsaal, quer hindurch zu seinem Bett.

„Draco?"

Erschrocken wandte er den Blick. Fast befürchtete er, es wäre eine weitere Halluzination, aber im Schimmer seines Zauberstabs erkannte er Blaise, der aufrecht im Bett saß. Und es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass Blaise ein Wort an ihn richtete. Skepsis zeichnete Blaises Züge. „Wo warst du?", wollte er leise wissen, aber keiner der anderen Jungen wachte auf.

„Konnte nicht schlafen", wich Draco der Frage mit einem unverbindlichen Achselzucken aus. Blaise sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Albträume", ergänzte Draco stiller. Und Blaises Mundwinkel zuckten bitter.

„Wie vor einigen Nächten?", wollte er wissen, aber die Art wie er fragte, verriet Draco, dass… Blaise wieder einmal mehr wusste, als es ohnehin den Anschein machte.

„Was?", entfuhr es Draco misstrauisch, und er vergaß leise zu sprechen. Gregory grunzte im Schlaf, kurz geweckt von Dracos Stimme, aber er drehte sich lediglich um und begann leise zu schnarchen. Blaises verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast seinen Namen gesagt", bemerkte er, unverhohlen ungläubig. „Auch diese Nacht."

Seinen…? Dumbledores? Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, nahm Draco an, aber es war ihm unangenehm, dass ausgerechnet Blaise es gehört hatte. Und vor allem hatte Draco angenommen, Blaise hatte das letzte Mal fest geschlafen, als er einen Albtraum hatte. Aber Draco war ein Slytherin und war vorsichtig mit zu schnellen Vermutungen.

„Wessen?", fragte er also leise, tat mäßig ahnungslos. Und Blaise sagte, was Draco gar nicht gefiel.

„Potters. Du hast Potters Namen gesagt."

Als sie ein wenig atemlos den Turm erreichte schwitzten ihre Handflächen vor Nervosität. Sie hatte es Ginny nicht erzählt. Niemand wusste, dass Malfoy und sie sich zweimal geküsst hatten. Es kam ihr ein wenig albern vor. Es war nichts Ernstes! Aber… es war plötzlich zu mehr geworden, als sie geglaubt hatte. Und dass sie tatsächlich aufgetaucht war, weil er es gesagt hatte, wog ebenfalls schwer.

Sie wusste, er war bestimmt schon im Turm. Und was hieß es, dass sie jetzt hier war, um die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen? Sie wusste es nicht. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass sie ihn würde überzeugen können, ihr zu helfen. Heute Morgen war Harry sehr schlecht gelaunt gewesen, und Hermine fürchtete sich, denn heute Abend spielte Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Sie wusste nicht, was Malfoy dachte, aber er freute sich bestimmt nicht.

Zitternd sprach sie die Formel, und die Tür erschien.

Sie betrat mit flachem Atem das runde Zimmer, und er hob den Blick, als sie eintrat. Müdigkeit zeichnete ihn, und kurz runzelte sie die Stirn. Er schien sehr schlecht – wenn überhaupt – geschlafen zu haben.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn scheu und kam zum Tisch, um sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Hey", erwiderte er schließlich, fuhr sich kurz über die Augen, und das war es wohl gewesen, denn sein Blick senkte sich abwesend wieder auf seine Unterlagen. Kurz war sie verwirrt. Vielleicht… hatte der Kuss nichts zu bedeuten gehabt? Vielleicht… waren sie tatsächlich… einfach nur Quitt? Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob Malfoy eine Freundin hatte. Pansy vielleicht? Aber… sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach still neben ihm sitzen und ahnungslos sein. Sie musste wissen, was passierte. Wo sie standen.

„Schlecht geschlafen?", versuchte sie also, ein erbärmliches Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, als sie beiläufig ihre Sachen auspackte. Merlin, sie könnte die Augen über sich selbst verdrehen! Sie war absolut unerfahren und blöd in solchen Dingen. Ganz zu schweigen, dass sie sich schämte. Denn vielleicht hatte sie erwartet, dass es mehr bedeutete? Für ihn zumindest! Nicht für sie. Sowieso nicht für sie. Sie hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Und sie wollte lediglich Malfoys Gefühle nicht durcheinander bringen.

„Mhm", schien er wohl unverbindlich zu bestätigen oder zu verneinen.

Es war so frustrierend wie mit jedem Jungen, fiel ihr gereizt auf. Gefühle! Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass irgendein Junge darüber sprechen würde? Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Und ein wenig zu zornig schlug sie das Zaubertränkebuch auf, denn die dämliche Zusammensetzung des Wurzeltranks gegen Blaufieber lernte sich schließlich nicht von selbst!

Sie spürte die steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen deutlich, ignorierte sie aber, und immer noch wütend kratzte ihre Feder über das Papier, verspritzte die Tinte, und Hermine gab jedem Tintentropfen höchstpersönlich die Schuld an ihrem Ärger.

Super. So konnte sie sich herrlich konzentrieren! Am liebsten würde sie alle Jungen zwingen, in ganzen Sätzen mit ihr zu reden!

Und es verging tatsächlich eine ganze Stunde, in der sie einfach nur kochte vor Wut. Irgendwann legte er seine Feder auf den Tisch und stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Es fiel ihr schwer, den angespannten Zug um ihren Mund beizubehalten. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass Lucius inhaftiert worden war. Es musste schwer für Malfoy sein, oder? Musste sie Verständnis zeigen? Musste sie fragen? Würde er antworten? Unschlüssig setzte sie ebenfalls die Feder ab. Die zornigen Falten verschwanden langsam von ihrer Stirn.

Alle schienen Probleme zu haben. Als hätte sie keine. Aber niemand fragte sie. Warum eigentlich kümmerte sie sich immer um alle? Weil sie es eben musste, beantwortete sie resignierend in Gedanken ihre Frage. Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob alles ok war, aber sie tat es nicht, beobachtete ihn stumm, während er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als er mit den Fingern seine Haare zurückkämmte. Langsam senkte sie den Blick zurück auf ihr Pergament.

Sie hasste diese Stille. Denn sie war an zu vielen Orten, zwischen zu vielen Worten. Sie war schon zwischen Harry und Ron und ihr so greifbar.

Und dann arbeitete er weiter, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie wagte nicht einmal, ihn erneut auf Harry anzusprechen, denn sie nahm an, er dachte ohnehin schon an heute Abend. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Harry sich auf dem Feld verhalten würde. Und sie fühlte sich wieder leer und verlassen.

Die stillen Minuten vergingen zäh, wenn man darauf wartete, dass sein Gegenüber sprechen würde. Aber Malfoy schwieg beharrlich, schien vertieft in seine Aufgaben und gähnte unablässig, rieb sich die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, und jedes Mal horchte sie auf, erwartete, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde.

Halb fünf, stellte sie irgendwann verblüfft fest, als sich ihr Blick abwesend zur Uhr gehoben hatte. Zweieinhalb Stunden hatte sie gegrübelt, und nebenbei die gesamte Zusammensetzung des Tranks abgehandelt. Immerhin. Zwar war ihr nichts im Gedächtnis geblieben, aber immerhin.

Ruckartig erhob er sich plötzlich neben ihr, und sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Er packte seine Sachen ein. Wahrscheinlich war er eine halbe Stunde vor ihr da gewesen. Und mittlerweile war sie enttäuscht und beleidigt und hob nicht mal den Blick, als er seine Tasche fertig gepackt hatte. Er stand eine ganze Weile neben ihr, die Tasche auf seinem Stuhl, und ihr Herz klopfte unwillkürlich etwas schneller in ihrer Brust.

Sie war sich sicher, er wollte etwas sagen.

Aber dann schulterte er die Tasche und ging zur Tür. Und sie konnte nicht anders. Und sie hoffte, sie klang nicht verletzt.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, ohne zu wissen, was diese Worte überhaupt bedeuten sollten, die sie als Gryffindor einem Slytherin zuteilwerden ließ. Wenn, dann hatte sie ihm viel Pech zu wünschen, oder nicht? Aber Quidditch interessierte sie nicht. Und er verharrte vor der Tür, die er hatte erscheinen lassen. Sie merkte, dass er zögerte, dass er haderte, und fast tat es weh, als er ging, ohne ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen. Er verließ den Turm, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Fast tat es weh. Aber nur fast.

Ihr Blick wurde glasig, aber Merlin sei Dank konnte es niemand in der Einsamkeit des Turms bemerken.


	16. Chapter 16

15\. The Fall

 _„_ _Sometimes it takes a good fall to really know where you stand._ _"_

 ** _Hayley Williams_**

Er hatte so schlechte Laune, dass Harper ihn nicht mal mehr ansprach. Und das Kapitänszelt erhob sich in der beleuchteten Dunkelheit unheilschwanger vor ihm. Er spürte den verbissenen Zug um seine Lippen. Alles wegen ihm.

Alles wegen Potter! Was für ein scheiß Gefühl er gehabt hatte, heute im Turm.

Er hatte mit ihr reden wollen, hatte ihr erklären wollen, warum er nicht konnte! Warum er jetzt nicht mehr… mit ihr reden konnte. Sie wollte, dass er ihr half, aber mittlerweile kam ihm die dunkle Ahnung, dass er keine gute Hilfe sein konnte. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn für wahnsinnig hielt.

Seine Träume jagten ihn, und er war übermüdet und ängstlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Persönlichkeit Potter heute zum Vorschein kommen lassen würde, und er hasste ihn unwillkürlich noch mehr. Denn er glaubte, all seine Albträume, all die Scheiße, die er mitmachte – war irgendwo Potters Schuld!

Und das Gespräch, das er mit Blaise heute Nacht geführt hatte, hatte es nicht besser gemacht, hatte nichts geändert, hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht. Irgendwo war es nun realer geworden. Und Blaise dachte sonst was! Blaise vermutete – ganz der Slytherin – bestimmt, dass er irgendwie auf Potter stand, Merlin noch mal! Draco hatte Blaise nichts weiter erzählen wollen, als dass er sich um das bevorstehende Spiel Sorgen machte und wohl – unterbewusst – diese Sorge verarbeitete.

Aber es gab einen guten Grund, warum Blaise der bessere Schulsprecherkandiat war – denn er glaubte Draco nicht. Er hatte ihm kein Wort geglaubt, und Draco war zu übermüdet gewesen, um sich irgendetwas Besseres auszudenken. Und wäre es nicht verdammt perfekt, würde Blaise tatsächlich irgendeinen Schund aus ihm herausbekommen, um ihn fertig zu machen? Wäre es nicht herrlich, würde Draco in irgendeiner Weise zugestehen, dass er auf Potter stand? So etwas würde Blaise gefallen. Er nahm an, so etwas wollte Blaise hören, wollte es dem Gemeinschaftsraum groß und breit verkünden, damit sie ihn noch mehr hassten.

Blaise witterte, dass Draco ein Geheimnis hatte, und deshalb war er ihm heute häufiger gefolgt, schenkte ihm mehr Beachtung, hatte sich heute sogar stumm neben ihn an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt.

Er brauchte vieles, aber garantiert nicht Blaises Aufmerksamkeit!

Die Mannschaft verließ ihn, murmelte leere Worte, verabschiedete ihn, und ohne zu reagieren stob er durch den Vorhang des Zelts. Potter hatte sich bereits umgezogen, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, und zornig knallte Draco seine Sporttasche auf die schmale Holzbank und seinen Besen auf den Boden des Zelts, zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn wütend neben seine Tasche. Potter setzte sich schließlich auf seine Seite der Bank, und Draco fand es unfassbar, dass die Kapitäne gezwungen waren, sich im selben Zelt umzuziehen. Was für eine scheiß archaische Idee es war! Was sollte das?! Dass man sich vorher auf ein nettes Freundschaftsspiel die Hand reichen konnte? Merlin, hasste er diese Tradition!

Er zog sich den Pullover zornig vom Kopf und durchwühlte seine Sporttasche nach seinem verdammten Trikot. Potter schien ihn nicht zu beachten, was durchaus mal eine verflucht willkommene Abwechslung war! Draco hasste ihn gerade mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, denn wäre Potter nicht wahnsinnig, dann hätte er Granger heute ansehen können! Dann hätte er nicht wie ein Arschloch geschwiegen, dann hätte er…-

Er zwang seine Gedanken zurück, bekämpfte die Müdigkeit und fand endlich das Trikot. Er zog es eilig über, denn die Kälte kroch in seine Glieder, auch wenn Potter den winzigen Ofen entzündet hatte. Was für eine Qual im Herbst Quidditch spielen zu müssen. Ohne Scham zog sich Draco die Hose aus, wechselte in die Trainingshose und setzte sich auf die Bank, um die Schuhe anzuziehen.

Abwesend schien Potter das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben zu haben, rieb sich die Schläfen, aber Draco ignorierte ihn zornig. Strähnen fielen in seine Augen, und er steckte sie gereizt hinter sein Ohr zurück. Er wünschte sich fast, Potter würde ihm nur einen guten Grund geben, auf ihn loszugehen! Mit Glück brachte er ihn um. Mit Pech flog Draco wenigsten von der Schule und musste sich mit dieser Scheiße nicht mehr quälen.

Er konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen. Immer wieder. Sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war. So sehr es Draco auch störte. Er musste wissen, dass es Potter war, den er hasste und nicht – irgendetwas anderes…. Er hörte ihn atmen. Lange, tiefe Atemzüge, die Potter tief in seine Lungen brachte. Und die angespannten Züge auf Dracos Gesicht schwanden allmählich. Hatte er Schmerzen? Es sah verflucht noch mal danach aus. Draco atmete aus und spürte, wie sich seine vor Zorn verspannten Muskeln langsam lockerten.

Er legte schließlich die Schoner an und zwängte sich in die Trainingsjacke. Es würde verflucht kalt da oben werden. Noch verzichtete er auf den Helm. Er hasste den Helm, denn er schränkte die Sicht ein. Er erhob sich wieder, streckte die Arme über den Kopf, dehnte seine Beine, während Potter immer noch reglos auf der Bank saß. Dann setzte er sich wieder, griff erneut in die Tasche und stellte gereizt fest, dass er die falschen Handschuhe eingesteckt hatte. Die Sommerhandschuhe besaßen keine Finger, und er wusste, er würde sich in fünfzig Meter Höhe die Hände abfrieren.

Noch ein Grund, weshalb dieser Tag einen Platz in den Top Ten der beschissensten Tage bekommen würde.

Und dann warteten sie. Sie warteten darauf, dass sich die scheiß Tribünen füllten. Darauf, dass Madame Hooch das Startsignal gab, und es war alles so sinnlos, fand Draco. Wozu spielten sie noch Quidditch? War Sport nicht eine Art von Krieg? Hatten sie nicht genug gekämpft?

Und das war wohl sein Anreiz. Wenn der Krieg vorbei war, wieso fühlte sich alles an wie ein neuer Kampf?

„Wir müssen reden", entkam es fast überrascht Dracos Lippen, wie ein Fluch. Potter schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, war weit entfernt, aber Draco atmete nervös aus. „Potter?"

Er schrak aus seinen verlorenen Gedanken und sah ihn an, als sähe er ihn jetzt das erste Mal. Etwas legte sich auf Potters Züge. Draco kannte es. Von seinem Vater. Lucius sah ihn so an. Abscheu. „Wir müssen reden", wiederholte er wie der letzte Idiot.

„Wir müssen gar nichts", gab Potter knapp zurück.

„Potter-"

„-wieso hältst du nicht dein Maul und betest, dass dein Vater ein schnelles Ende bekommt, Malfoy?", knurrte er, ganz der Potter, den Draco zu hassen gelernt hatte. Aber es war eine Fassade. Sie alle hatten ihre Masken, ihre Mauern. Und heute war Draco mehr als willig, hindurchzukommen. Potters scheiß Festung der Einsamkeit zu bezwingen.

„Du bist besessen", sagte er also bloß. Potters Mundwinkel verzerrten sich zu einem etwas überraschten Grinsen.

„Was?", fuhr er ihn wütend an. „Fick dich einfach und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Potter-"

„-meine Fresse, Malfoy, du legst es ernsthaft darauf an, oder?", unterbrach er ihn barsch und hatte sich erhoben, kam näher, aber Draco blieb sitzen. „Steh auf", befahl Potter kampfbereit.

„Nein", widersprach er.

„Ich brauche garantiert nicht deine-"

„-du bist nicht du selbst!", sagte Draco jetzt mehr als deutlich, während Potter mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm stand. „Und ich bin nicht derjenige, der es dir sagen sollte", ergänzte er hastig. „Aber ich tue es dennoch", schloss er bitter.

„Verschon mich mit deiner Scheiße und steh endlich auf! Hermine ist nicht da, um-"

-und er stand auf. Potter verstummte zufrieden.

„Vol-…voldemort ist in deinem Geist und ich weiß nicht, warum", erwiderte Draco atemloser, und Potter blinzelte. Mehrfach. Überrascht. Er hatte die Worte tatsächlich gesagt. Er war sich selber nicht einmal wirklich sicher gewesen, dass sie stimmten, aber… er hatte es ihm sagen müssen!

„-bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?!", wollte Potter außer sich wissen. Dracos Atem ging schneller. Er schluckte schwer und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich… kann es dir zeigen", entkam seine Stimme tonlos seinen Lippen, und Potters Augen weiteten.

„Rühr mich an und ich breche dir alle Knochen, Malfoy!", knurrte Potter, als er Dracos erhobenen Arm bemerkte. Draco verharrte, er zögerte, war sich nicht sicher, ob er Potter einen Beweis für seine Theorie würde liefern können, aber er wusste auch, dass Potter ihn garantiert niederschlagen würde, würde er seinen Arm ergreifen.

Und aus der Ferne ertönte die Pfeife der Trainerin.

Immerhin schien Potter gänzlich vergessen zu haben, dass er ihn schlagen wollte. Sein Gesicht wirkte aufgewühlt. Fast betrachtete er ihn mit Furcht. Potters Oberlippe kräuselte sich hasserfüllt, während die grünen Augen über sein Gesicht flogen.

„Wichser", spuckte ihm Potter entgegen, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich aufgebracht. Seine Muskeln spannten unter seinem Trikot. Sein Name war gelb über seine Brust gestickt. Potter. Er trug die Nummer sieben. Die Kapitänsnadel trug er nicht. Und er würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr, als er sich abwandte, durch den Vorhang nach draußen stob und in die Abenddämmerung marschierte.

Draco folgte ihm angespannt. Die Teams warteten draußen. Potter sprach mit keinem seiner Kollegen. Weasley und die anderen schienen nicht mal damit zu rechnen. Sie folgten ihm stumm. Die kleine Weasley verabschiedete sich von Harper, küsste ihn auf die Wange und folgte den Gryffindors. Draco verharrte unschlüssig und kommentierte es nicht. Wieso hatte die kleine Weasley nicht einfach bei Potter bleiben können?

Die anderen sahen ihn abwartend an. Er hob den Blick zum Nachthimmel. Es war ein klarer Abend. Die Sterne traten langsam hervor. „Macht so viele Tore wie möglich. Ich versuch das scheiß Ding zu fangen", sagte er lediglich, und seine Mannschaft nickte stumm. Dann führte er sie an. Das war kein gutes Gespräch mit Potter gewesen. Die Chancen standen hoch, dass er dafür bezahlen würde.

Die Tribünen waren voll, stellte er fest. Wahrscheinlich erwarteten alle eine Mega-Show. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Malfoy gegen Potter. Sein Blick flog über die erleuchteten Gesichter. Alle waren in dicke Mäntel und Schals gepackt. Von hier unten sah er wie die Butterbierflaschen und andere alkoholische Getränke unauffällig durch die Menge wanderten.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Lehrertribüne, und Draco hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er hasste Potter schon jetzt, für was auch immer passieren würde. Denn irgendetwas würde passieren. Irgendetwas passierte doch immer. Auch wenn er heute wirklich sein Bestes gegeben hatte, um es noch schlimmer zu machen. Alle Lehrer saßen auf ihren Plätzen.

Die Teams standen sich gegenüber. Sein Blick wanderte über die Weasley-Geschwister. Einer wirkte deprimierter als der andere. Merlin. Gryffindor bot ein trauriges Team. Er erinnerte sich an Potter, an seine Flugkünste, an die Gabe, dass er jeden hatte motivieren können, weil er Potter war. Er fasste ihn näher ins Auge, aber Potters Blick sprach zornige Bände. Und er war nicht Potter. Er war nicht wirklich da. Er war an dem bösen Ort, an dem er immer war.

„Besteigen Sie die Besen", rief Madame Hooch. Stumm folgten sie, wartete auf den Pfiff. Sie setzte die Pfeife an die Lippen, und kaum verließ die Luft ihre Lungen, stieß sich Potter vom Boden ab. Instinktiv folgte Draco ihm, wenn auch mit Unbehagen im Hinterkopf. Der Pfiff gellte durch die Nacht. Er stieg höher, immer höher, folgte Potter, der durch die wenigen Wolken brach, die tief über ihnen hingen.

Es war schwer, den Schnatz in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit, soweit oben überhaupt auszumachen, ohne das wärmende Licht der Fackeln des Felds. Der Wind pfiff ihm kalt in seine Jacke, und er wandte sich auf dem Besen um, aber Potter war abgetaucht. Draco verblieb in der Luft, kniff die Augen zusammen, aber wahrscheinlich musste er sich auf sein Gehör verlassen. Und über den Wind würde es unmöglich sein, den Schnatz zu hören.

Allerdings drang sanfter Jubel von unten an seine Ohren. Irgendein Tor war gefallen.

Potter stieß durch die Wolken hinab, zog willkürliche Kreise und Draco klinkte sich ein, folgte ihm, denn vielleicht sah er, was Draco nicht sehen konnte. Potter stieg höher, so hoch, dass sie durch die letzten Wolkenfetzen brachen. Die Kälte war hier noch drückender, und Draco erkannte, dass sie mit Hogwarts höchster Zinne gleichauf waren. Das Feld lag unter ihnen, winzig klein, im halben Nebel verborgen. Potter beachtete ihn nicht, saß beinahe reglos auf dem Besen, und dann hörte Draco ihn.

Der Schnatz flatterte zwanzig Meter weiter in der Luft, gab ein hohes Surren von sich, aber Draco wog eine andere Chance ab. Potter war nahe. Er änderte die Haltung, ging in Position, und bevor Potter begriff, was Draco tat, bevor Potter den Schnatz überhaupt beachten könnte, sauste Draco nach vorne, direkt in Potters Bahn, und Potters Blick weitete sich überfordert. Draco stoppte vor ihm und wusste schon jetzt, so weit oben war das eine selten dämliche Idee.

„Was zur-?", fuhr Potter ihn an, aber unbeirrt ergriff Draco Potters Arm, den er nicht am Besen hielt. Seine Fingern schlossen sich um den Stoff der Jacke, und wie ein glühend heißes Schlag durchfuhr es ihn, sein Mal schien pochend aus seiner Haut hervorbrechen zu wollen, und Draco stöhnte vor Schmerz. Er wusste, er hatte Recht gehabt!

Aber es war nicht der einzige Effekt. Potter hatte den Stiel des Besens losgelassen, um sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu pressen, als ein Schrei seine Kehle verließ, rau und qualvoll. Er entriss Draco seinen Arm, und Draco bekam seinen Besen zu fassen, ehe Potter die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Potters Atem ging schwer und keuchend.

„Was… hast du getan?" Potters Stimme zitterte jetzt. Er war schrecklich blass. Blasser als sonst. Draco erkannte es auch im Mondlicht.

„Ich-"

„-weg von mir!", stieß er panisch hervor, riss den Besen zurück, so dass Draco ihn nicht mehr halten konnte, flog einige Meter rückwärts, die Augen anklagend auf ihn geheftet. „Du hast-!" Aber er unterbrach sich plötzlich. Er fixierte ihn nicht mehr, schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf, legte sich die Hand über die Augen, und Dunkelheit breitete sich aus.

Draco konnte es nicht benennen. Es war stockfinster, aber… es wurde plötzlich noch schwärzer um sie herum. Plötzlich schnappte Potter erschrocken nach Luft, krümmte sich auf seinem Besen, griff sich an den Kopf, als würde er schmerzen, und Draco flog hastig näher. Das Dunkel lichtete sich auf einmal.

Der Halbmond beleuchtete Potter auf obskure Weise, und dann sanken seine Hände und langsam wandte Potter den Blick. Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen. Mit einem Mal hatte er vergessen, dass sie Quidditch spielten, dass sie hoch oben waren – denn… um Potters Augen lag ein seltsamer Glanz. Seltsam und rot… Sein Mal stach ihn erneut so unvermittelt, ohne dass er Potter dieses Mal berühren musste.

Merlin, was-? Und dann schoss Potter auf ihn zu!

Draco wich nicht schnell genug aus, und seitlich rammte ihn Potter, dass er halb vom Besen rutschte. „Potter!", rief er verzweifelt, auch wenn er annahm, Potter war gerade abwesend. Kalte Wut erfasste Potters plötzlich fremdes Gesicht, als er den Besen herumriss. Draco stellte die Füße wieder hoch, fand Halt, aber Potter flog ihm erneut entgegen, mit der direkten Intention ihn vom Besen zu rammen. Draco wich aus, flog rückwärts, versuchte, Potter zu entkommen, aber dieser folgte ihm.

Der Schnatz war längst verschwunden, aber Draco hatte andere Sorgen. Und sie waren viel zu hoch! Viel zu hoch, verdammt! Potters Besen sauste ihm nach, gefährlich nahe, und Draco stieß tiefer hinab, tiefer und tiefer, bis der eisige Wind sein Gesicht einzufrieren schien, aber Potter, holte auf, erreichte ihn, und von hinten rammte er ihn so hart, dass Draco über den Besen rutschte, sich gerade noch an der Spitze halten konnte, aber sein Besen geriet schief, taumelte in der Luft, und mit letzter Kraft wuchtete er sich zurück in die Mitte, fand die Balance, aber Potter ließ ihm keine Pause, Draco zwang den Besen steil in die Tiefe, floh weiter vor Potter, und sie brachen aus den wenigen Wolken über den Tribünen hervor, und die Menge schrie überrascht auf, sprang von den Bänken, wohl vor Begeisterung, weil sie dachten, beide jagten den Schnatz.

Kurz vor dem harten Sand, bremste Draco, zog den Besen steil nach oben und sauste gen Himmel, Potter dicht auf seinen Fersen. Draco ging noch steiler nach oben, flog über Potter in einem gefährlichen Looping hinweg und landete hinter ihm, rammte nun seinen Besen, und Potter musste sich mit beiden Händen festhalten, um nicht zu fallen.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun musste, damit es aufhörte, damit Potter wieder… Potter wurde. Zumindest in der Version, die Draco mittlerweile gewöhnt war. Sie hatten in der Luft innegehalten. Dracos Atem ging schnell und kondensierte weiß vor seinen Lippen. Unzurechnungsfähigkeit stand Potter ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als das Rot in Potters Augen sich verdunkelte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie die Menge von unten noch ausmachen konnte. Potters Blick wirkte verzerrt. Vor Schmerz, vor Wut, und Draco begriff nicht wirklich, was passierte.

Aber Potter packte den Besen mit erneuter Hartnäckigkeit, beschleunigte direkt, und geistesgegenwärtig riss Draco die Hände vom Stiel, zwang den Besen zur Drehung und hing nun kopfüber nach unten. Er sah wie Potter strauchelte, ins Leere griff, und dann ging es viel zu schnell. Potter verlor den Halt, als er den Besen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Mit fast unspektakulärer Langsamkeit rutschte Potter nach vorn über den Stiel weg und fiel!

Kopfüber weiteten sich Dracos Augen, als er den roten Glanz in Potters Augen erlöschen sah, und in der Sekunde, als Potter fiel, war es, als verließe Potters Körper der schwarze Nebel, und Potters Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, während er in die Tiefe stürzte, während er wieder aufwachte.

Es dauerte eine Millisekunde, ehe Draco die Hände um den Stiel schloss und ihm nachjagte, denn Potters Körper stürzte nach unten, stürzte so schnell in die Tiefe, dass er spürte, wie er den Besen nicht genug beschleunigen konnte, aber er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, verfolgte Potter, und er gewann das Rennen, während Potters Besen heillos an ihm vorbeisegelte. Und auf zwanzig Meter vor dem Boden bekam er Potters Arm zu fassen und spürte, wie sich Potter an ihn klammerte, wie er irgendetwas schrie, was Dracos Sprachzentrum nicht mehr ausmachen konnte. Dracos Sportbesen konnte das doppelte Gewicht nicht tragen, kippte fast über und wurde von den beiden Männern im Sturzflug gen Boden gezwungen.

Potter war zu schwer! Draco rutschte über den Stiel nach vorne weg! Noch zehn Meter! Scheiße, scheiße!

Die Menge schrie irgendetwas, während Potter sich kaum noch halten konnte, und er rutschte langsam aber sich aus Dracos Griff. Draco klammerte sich an Potters Arm, wie an einen Rettungsring, als er selber schließlich vom Besen glitt, drei Meter über der Erde. Potter und er schlugen zusammen auf den harten Sand, und Dracos Schulter brach mit einem markerschütternden Geräusch an bestimmt drei verschiedenen Stellen, als Potter mit rudernden Armen auf ihn stürzte.

War es sein Schrei, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, als sein Sichtfeld verschwamm? Oder war es Potters Schrei?

Potter lebte. Er bewegte sich. Er stützte sich neben ihm auf, eine Platzwunde über der Augenbraue, und er sah ihn an. Er wirkte der Bewusstlosigkeit selber sehr nahe, denn sein Blick ging wirr. Aber die Wut war völlig aus Potters blassem Gesicht verschwunden. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Draco spürte etwas Heißes an seinem Kopf. Es floss unangenehm warm seinen Nacken hinab. Er blutete, nahm er dumpf an. Stimmen drangen verzerrt an sein Ohr, blechern und unverständlich.

Potter hatte ihn umbringen wollen, Draco war sich sicher. Und genauso sicher war er sich, dass er es selber heraufbeschworen hatte. Und urplötzlich glaubte er! Er glaubte der Stimme. Er glaubte seinen eigenen Worten, die er Potter im Zelt gesagt hatte.

Er war zurück. Voldemort war tatsächlich zurück. Und scheinbar nahm er Besitz von Potters Körper. Als Potter gestürzt war, war diese dunkle Macht von ihm gewichen. Und Draco wusste nicht, was es alles bedeuten sollte.

Und als sich Madame Hooch über sie beugte, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Als er aufwachte, glaubte er sich an einen Traum zu erinnern, aber als der beißende Geruch von Schwefel in seine Nase trat, vergaß er jeden Zusammenhang. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Rücken, so unangenehm, dass er den Mund verzog.

Er blinzelte die Tränen aus seinem Blick. Krankenflügel, ging ihm dumpf auf. Das Petroleum der Nachtlichter erleuchtete die Umgebung schwach.

Es fiel kein Tageslicht durch die Vorhänge, es war also noch nicht nach vier, überlegte er dumpf. Da er mittlerweile häufig nachts aufwachte, konnte er die Tageszeit ungefähr schätzen.

„Schlafen Sie weiter, Mr. Malfoy", beruhigte ihn eine weibliche Stimme. Er hatte Madame Pomfrey gar nicht bemerkt. Sie stand neben ihm, in seinem toten Winkel, und war wohl für den stechenden Schmerz verantwortlich. „Es ist ein Linderungszauber. Ihre Schulterblatt war gebrochen", informierte sie ihn, und Merlin, das konnte er fühlen. „Morgen wird es noch einmal schmerzhaft werden, und dann sind Sie so gut wie neu", flüsterte sie, und Malfoy spürte, wie der pressende Schmerz nachließ. Er sagte nichts, konnte nicht wirklich sprechen, wusste auch nicht was, und dann löschte sie schon wieder die Lampe und ihre Schritte entfernten sich. Es war wieder dunkel.

Er lag still im Bett und versuchte, sich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen. Der Linderungszauber war nicht besonders gut, stellte er dumpf fest. Und siedend heiß fiel ihm Potter wieder ein. Er musste auch hier sein, nicht wahr? Er richtete sich stöhnend auf, tastete im Dunkeln nach seinem Zauberstab und stumm entfachte er die Lampen wieder, als er ihn gefunden hatte.

Er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Potter lag neben ihm. Er schlief.

Draco saß auf der Bettkante, fasste Potter ins Auge, aber kein schwarzer Schatten umgab ihn, kein roter Schimmer leuchtete um seine geschlossenen Augen, und Dracos Mal schmerzte nicht mehr. Er erhob sich wankend. Der Zauber hatte direkte Wirkung auf seine Gliedmaßen, die unter seinem Gewicht zitterten. Er setzte sich erschöpft auf Potters Bettkante und fasste um seine Schulter. Er spürte den Schmerz des Druckverbands um seinen Oberkörper noch deutlicher.

„Potter?", flüsterte er rau. „Potter!", wiederholte er, schüttelte ihn etwas heftiger. Und er befeuchtete seine spröden Lippen, als dieser immer noch nicht aufwachte. „Harry", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck, und der Name klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Potter öffnete etwas benommen die Augen, blinzelte verstört, ehe wage Erkenntnis in seinen Blick trat.

„Malfoy?" Es verließ als Frage Potters Mund, und Draco fixierte ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Er wollte ihn fragen, ob er sich erinnerte. Ob er er selber war oder ob das Dunkel noch in Potter schlummerte, wartete, anzugreifen. Er wollte eine Erklärung von ihm hören. Und gleichzeitig befürchtete er, dass Potter sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Potter setzte sich langsam auf, rieb sich die Augen, und Draco zögerte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete Potter hilflos. Er nahm an, morgen Früh würden Snape und McGonagall bereits mit der nächsten Strafe warten, wenn sie ihn nicht noch heute Nacht holen kämen.

Er zweifelte fast nicht daran, dass Snape seine Drohung nur zu gerne wahrmachte. Und Potter sah ihn an. Schuldbewusst fast. Potter schien wieder einen endlosen Kampf gegen sich selbst zu führen. Draco merkte, wie sich der Junge unter der Bettdecke anspannte.

„Du hast mich angegriffen", sagte Draco schließlich. Halb betroffen, halb herausfordernd. Potters Blick verriet ihm, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Etwas in Dracos Innern sank sehr schnell. Es war die Hoffnung, dass Potter ihm helfen würde.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", erwiderte Potter lediglich unwirsch und mied seinen Blick.

„Du-?" Draco unterbrach sich selbst. Nein. Fast spürte er die eigene Verzweiflung gegen die Wände seines Körpers schlagen. „Aber… das Mal! Ich habe dich berührt! Deine Narbe hat-"

„-ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Potter angespannt, ohne ihn anzusehen, den Blick starr auf die Bettdecke geheftet. Draco hielt den Atem an. „Aber… das habe ich Snape nicht gesagt", räumte Potter bitter ein.

„Was?", hakte Draco atemloser nach.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass… ich Kontrolle über den Besen verloren habe, und dass… ich gefallen bin", schloss er grimmig. Und Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wir müssen es Snape sagen!", entfuhr es ihm hastig. Denn wenn Potter es wusste, dann… dann kam sich Draco nicht vollkommen verrückt vor, wenn er mitten in der Nacht vor Snapes Türen stand! Dann hatte er den Beweis, dass er nicht verrückt war! „Wir müssen-!"

„-wir müssen überhaupt nichts!", fuhr Potter ihn an und verzog vor Schmerz den Mund. Unzufrieden sah Draco ihn an. Denn das war gelogen. Ja, er hatte Potter geholfen, aber verdient hatte er es nicht! Als läge es in Potters Gunst, zu entscheiden, ob er Snape belügen sollte oder nicht! „Was du sagst", fuhr Potter unwillig fort, „kann nicht stimmen", schloss er. „Voldemort ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet, Merlin noch mal!"

Er sah ihn wieder an. Die grünen Augen anklagend, herausfordernd, als erwarte er von ich, dass er einen plausiblen Gegenbeweis erbrachte. „Was auch immer es ist…", begann Potter kopfschüttelnd, „es muss etwas anderes sein, als…"

„-aber du weißt, dass es etwas ist!", griff Draco heiser seine Worte auf. Potter hob etwas ertappt den Blick.

„Ich sage garantiert nicht, dass-"

„-du bist nicht du selbst!", wiederholte Draco achtlos. Potter schloss den Mund. Und die Worte kamen an die Oberfläche, ohne dass Draco es wirklich wollte. „Ich will dir helfen", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Dumbledore!", erinnerte er sich. „Ich… ich habe Träume, Visionen, von Dumbledore. Er… er hat…" Draco schwieg plötzlich. Potter starrte ihn mittlerweile vollkommen entgeistert an. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, was er gesehen hatte. Aber er konnte ihm sagen, dass er wusste, dass etwas vor sich ging!

„Was… was meinst du damit?" Langsam aber sicher wirkte Potter verunsichert.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Draco resignierend. „Aber… es hat mit dir zu tun, mit… Voldemort!"

„Malfoy, Voldemort ist-"

„-kannst du nicht für eine Sekunde so tun, als wärst du nicht der tragische Held, der Voldemort getötet hat? Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass… dass er überlebt hat? Irgendwie?", knurrte Draco jetzt erschöpft.

Potter biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein."

Draco atmete zornig aus. „Ernsthaft? Einfach Nein? Ich habe garantiert keine Visionen, weil es mir Spaß macht", fuhr er ihn zornig an. Potter schloss entnervt die Augen, und Diplomatie trat in seinen Blick, als er sie wieder öffnete. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich müde über die Stirn.

„Vielleicht… wenn…", begann er, und seine Stimme klang nicht überzeugt. „Nein. Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe alles richtig gemacht!", fuhr er ihn an. Frustriert stieß Draco die Luft aus. „Frag doch Dumbledore, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst!", fuhr Potter ihn wütend an.

Draco schwieg. Potter sah ihn nicht mehr an. Müde erhob sich Draco. Der Schmerz nahm ihm langsam aber sicher das Bewusstsein. Er schleppte sich erschöpft in sein Bett zurück und löschte das Licht wieder.

„Achte darauf", sagte Draco resignierend. Und er dachte schon, Potter wäre eingeschlafen oder würde zumindest so tun, als wäre er es.

„Sag es ihnen nicht", erwiderte er nach einer kleinen Weile, die Stimme merklich still, als Draco fast weggedämmert war.

„Was?", entgegnete Draco rau, aber Potter antwortete nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich musste er das auch nicht. Er sprach von seinen Freunden. Draco blickte starr in die Dunkelheit. Der Mond warf seinen silbrigen Schein in den Krankenflügel. Licht und Schatten wechselten sich ab. Was bedeutete das? Dass Potter ihm glaubte? Irgendwie?

Potters Atem war ruhiger geworden. Er war eingeschlafen.

Er schloss schließlich die Augen, ohne Ruhe finden zu können.

Er hatte Angst, dass seine Zeit knapp wurde, dass alles irgendwie zusammenhing. Dass das Böse in Potter sehr genau wusste, was Draco tun würde. Dass es deshalb versuchte, ihn loszuwerden, ihn zu vernichten.

Und das war auch der einzige Grund, weswegen Draco es Granger nicht sagen würde. Er würde ihr Leben nicht riskieren.

Aber jetzt gerade ging es darum, dass sich sein Traum niemals bewahrheiten würde. Denn er schwor sich, Harry Potter nicht umzubringen. Es wäre das letzte, was er tun würde.

Und garantiert würde er mit diesem Wissen nicht alleine leben. Wenn Voldemort zurück war, dann konnte sich Snape damit rumärgern!

 _„_ _Ein schwieriger Weg liegt vor dir." Draco schreckte fast kerzengerade aus dem Bett. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, eingeschlafen zu sein, und garantiert hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass Dumbledore an seiner Bettkante saß. Dracos Atem ging lauter. „Keine Angst. Diesmal bin ich es wirklich, Draco", ergänzte Dumbledore, das Gesicht eigenartig hell vom Mondlicht beleuchtet. Es ließ ihn noch älter aussehen, als er wahrscheinlich war._

 _„_ _Schlafe ich?", flüsterte er rau, denn er fühlte sich selbst im Traum erschöpft und angeschlagen._

 _„_ _Oh ja", bestätigte Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln._

 _„Und… und Sie werden mir einen Ausweg zeigen? Eine Lösung? Einen Zauber?", wollte Draco fast voller Hoffnung wissen. Und Dumbledore betrachtete ihn voller Ruhe und Nachsicht._

 _„_ _Nein", erwiderte Dumbledore entschuldigend. „Sieh", sagte er ruhig und deutete auf Potters Bett. Draco setzte sich noch ein Stück weiter auf und wandte den Blick. Sein Mund öffnete sich._

 _„_ _Merlin, ist er-?"_

 _„_ _-nein, so siehst du ihn nur, wenn du träumst, Draco", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn, denn Potters Körper schien rot zu schimmern, von Dunkelheit zerfurcht und gänzlich eingenommen._

 _„_ _Aber… es muss einen Weg geben", flüsterte er. „Snape weiß bestimmt-!"_

 _„_ _-Severus kann dir nicht helfen", widersprach Dumbledore sehr ruhig, und Draco spürte Wut in seinem Innern._

 _„_ _Wieso sind Sie hier, wenn Sie mir keine Lösung sagen, ihm zu helfen?", entkam es verzweifelt seinen trockenen Lippen._

 _„_ _Ich bin nicht hier, um Harry zu helfen, Draco", schien Dumbledore mit einem Hauch Überraschung in der Stimme eine Art Missverständnis aufklären zu wollen. Draco starrte ihn an. Aber…? Was? „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg", erriet Dumbledore seine Gedanken sanft._

 _„_ _Nein", flüsterte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Ich… ich-"_

 _„_ _-ich weiß, es ist schwer. Und glaube mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir diese Last nehmen. Aber es ist zu spät", bemerkte er mit einem erneuten Blick auf den schlafenden Potter. Draco spürte heiße Tränen in sich aufsteigen._

 _„_ _Ich träume von Ihnen, damit Sie mir sagen, dass ich ihn umbringen soll?", flüsterte er erstickt, und eine Träne fiel auf seine Wange, während er unablässig den Kopf schüttelte. Dumbledore lächelte wieder. Es war ein trauriges, ruhiges Lächeln, das Draco die Kehle zuschnürte._

 _„_ _Ich weiß. Es klingt abscheulich", sagte er ernst. „Aber Harry wird verstehen, Draco. Er wird nicht nur verstehen, er wird es sein, dem du diesen Wunsch erfüllst. Nicht mir. Harry ist… verloren auf seinem Weg, aber er wird zu sich finden, und du wirst ihm helfen, diese letzte Prüfung zu meistern." Draco hörte ihm gar nicht zu, weinte nur heftiger vor Schock._

 _„_ _Es tut mir wirklich leid", sprach Dumbledore sanft auf ihn ein._

 _„_ _Dann… dann komme ich nach Askaban!", fiel Draco der Rest des Traumes wieder ein. Dumbledore sah ihn offen an._

 _„_ _Ja", bestätigte er dann still. Draco schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf._

 _„_ _Nein! Das… werde ich nicht tun!", flüsterte er unter Tränen._

 _„_ _Deshalb bin ich hier", erwiderte Dumbledore und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Dracos Blick fiel. „Ich zeige dir, was passiert, wenn du es nicht tust, Draco. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Das könnte ich nicht. Aber…"_

 _„_ _-nicht", unterbrach Draco ihn ängstlich. „Ich will nicht sehen, was Sie mir zeigen wollen!" Angst erfasste ihn._

 _„_ _Es tut mir leid, Draco", entschuldigte sich der alte Zauberer erneut, und Draco glaubte ihm sogar. Es tat ihm leid. Aber es half ihm nicht. „Ich bitte dich", schloss Dumbledore leise, hielt ihm weiterhin die alte Hand entgegen, und Draco wollte nicht. Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er es musste. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, aber unter Tränen ergriff Draco schließlich Dumbledores Hand._

 _Es riss ihn fort. Vage nahm er an, dass es die Zukunft war, die ihn erwartete._


	17. Chapter 17

Part Two

 _~ Healed ~_

After

16\. Hard Work

 _„_ _Don't wish it were easier. Wish you were better._ _"_

 ** _Jim Rohn_**

Ron war spät nach Hause gekommen und hatte auch nicht erzählt, wo er gewesen war. Gegessen hatte er die Ente auch nicht mehr, die ohnehin unter dem Wärmezauber trocken geworden war. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen. Nicht nur weil Ron ihr anders vorkam als sonst, sondern vor allem deshalb, weil heute der erste offizielle Tag seiner Bewährung, unter Anwesenheit eines Ministeriumsbeamten, vor ihr lag. Sie wusste nicht, ob Ron es wusste. Aber sie hatte nicht mehr darüber gesprochen – wollte es gar nicht mehr!

Es war furchtbar genug, dass Ron die ausreichende Abneigung fehlte, und ihr damit auch noch die Hände gebunden waren, ihn dazu zu bewegen, im Ministerium ein Machtwort zu sprechen; sie vor dieser Bürde zu retten. Mit Ginny hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen, und auch da waren Hermines Hände gebunden.

Jetzt hatte sie geduscht, hatte sich angezogen und wartete, dass es Zeit wurde. Ron schlief noch. Es war sehr früh, aber sie hatte nicht mehr warten können, hatte nicht mehr in ihrem Bett liegen können, während ihre Gedanken nur um die Tatsache kreisten, dass sie ihn sehen würde! Dass sie mit ihm würde arbeiten müssen! Und sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte echte Angst, dass sie… nicht schaffen würde, professionell zu sein. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie weinen würde, dass sie emotional sein würde, dass sie ausfällig würde! Merlin, was wenn sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte und ihn anschrie, auf ihn losging? Das zumindest würde Ginny gefallen.

Seufzend ging sie nach unten in die Küche zurück, setzte sich an ihren Küchentresen und trank den etwas zu starken Tee, den sie in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgebrüht hatte, ehe sie duschen gegangen war. Abwesend blickte sie aus dem Küchenfenster über den sanften Nebel hinweg, der aus dem taunassen Gras des Vorgartens emporstieg, und fragte sich, wie sie diesen Tag überleben sollte. Oder den nächsten Tag. Oder den Tag danach, wenn feststand, dass er bleiben würde, weil sie natürlich niemals so unprofessionell sein würde, ausfällig zu werden. Sie war immer noch Hermine, und wenn sie eines war, dann war sie professionell.

Sie konnte nicht gewinnen. Und seitdem dieser Tag in Aussicht gestanden hatte, war es, als wären alle Erinnerungen von damals wieder auf sie eingebrochen. Als hätte sie einen Trank getrunken, der alle Erinnerungen von damals wiederbelebt hatte.

Merlin. Ihr letztes Jahr. Sie erinnerte sich so lebhaft, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Als wäre sie nicht seit fünfzehn Jahren Mrs Hermine Weasley. Als wäre sie Hermine Granger, gerade Schulsprecherin, während Ron und Harry und sie auseinander drifteten. Sie erinnerte sich, als sie ihr Abzeichen verloren hatte, als sie und Draco Harry außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an die Strafe im Südturm. Merlin! Im gruseligen Südturm. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass Draco ihr damals die Legende niemals erzählt hätte. Sie hätte sonst niemals einen Fuß in diesen Turm gesetzt!

Draco… Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn so genannt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihn angefleht hatte, ihr zu helfen, ihr beizustehen. Dass sie Harry ohne Hilfe nicht hätte retten können. Wie bitter doch die Erkenntnis war, dass ausgerechnet Draco dafür verantwortlich war, dass… - es schauderte sie. Nicht nur, wie alles gekommen war. Sie hatte ihm nahegestanden. Sehr nahe. Viel zu nahe, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Ob Ron es wusste? Sie hatte in der Zeit nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, fiel ihr wieder ein. Ron war mit Beatrice gegangen, und Hermine war eifersüchtig gewesen, oder irgendetwas in der Art. Hatte sie sich deshalb an Draco gewandt?

Und das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Ihre Gedanken verloren sich, während die Teetasse in ihren Händen abkühlte. Das Schlimmste war nicht, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, damals im verdammten Turm! Oder im Krankenflügeln, als er und Harry vom Besen gefallen waren und tagelang dort bleiben mussten danach. Das Schlimmste war auch nicht, dass sie ausgerechnet an ihn ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte! Scham erfasste sie bei diesen Gedanken. Daran hatte sie Jahre nicht mehr gedacht.

Das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, eine Stunde bevor er Harry umgebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich dafür gehasst, es getan zu haben. Nicht nur, dass er es nie erwidert hatte, nein! Am Abend hatte er Harry getötet! Draco! Ausgerechnet Draco! Sie hatte angenommen, dass es Dinge gab, die er ihr verschwieg. Wichtige Dinge, von denen er behauptet hatte, er würde sie in Gefahr bringen, wenn er es sagte. Dinge, die er alleine erledigen musste! Hätte sie auch nur im Ansatz geahnt, dass er vorgehabt hatte, Harry umzubringen, dann hätte sie nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm geredet!

Und wirklich furchtbar war, dass sie es nicht glaubte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass das von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen war. Oder selbst an diesem Tag sein Plan gewesen war. Sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie war nicht zu seiner Verhandlung gegangen. Sie war auf Harrys Beerdigung gewesen. Sie hatte geweint. Und nicht um Harry. Nein, auch um Draco und um sich selbst. Sie hatte ihm nicht verziehen. Nicht, dass er es getan hatte und nicht, dass er sie nicht hatte teilhaben lassen.

Sie hatten ihre kleine Affäre geheim gehalten. Wenn, dann wusste nur Pansy Bescheid, fiel ihr atemlos ein, denn Pansy hatte sie damals erwischt. Und gerade weil es niemand wusste, war niemand zu ihr gekommen. Niemand hatte sie verhört, sie womöglich auch noch der Beihilfe bezichtigt. Nein, niemand hatte sie mit Draco in Verbindung gebracht, und er hatte sie wohl auch nicht erwähnt. Aber weswegen auch?! Dass sie Harry hatte helfen wollen und Draco ihn schließlich umbrachte?

Mit Ron hatte sie nie darüber sprechen können. Hatte es auch nie gewollt. Hatte nicht gewollt, dass er vielleicht Fragen stellte. Woher sie Draco überhaupt so genau kannte. Weswegen es sie so mitnahm, dass es Draco war, der eine Strafe bekam. Nein, all ihre Trauer hatte sie als Verlustschmerz um Harry verkauft. Und Ron hatte es nicht hinterfragt. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Auf der Beerdigung hatten sie sich dann betrunken. Keiner von ihnen hatte überhaupt noch Kontakt zu Harry gehabt, in diesem letzten Monat. Und Hermine hatte sich betrunken, weil sie nun beide verloren hatte. Harry und Draco. Und ihr dummes Herz hatte Draco nachgetrauert, und deshalb hatte sie sich Ron wieder zugewandt. Er war genauso bestürzt gewesen, hatte geweint und alles bereut, was er getan oder nicht getan hatte.

Am Grab hatte er Harry von jetzt an ewige Treue geschworen, und es hatte sie berührt. Ron hatte doch ein Herz gehabt, und abends im Fuchsbau, als die Stimmung gekippt war, hatte sie irgendwann in seinen Armen gelegen, und Merlin wusste wieso, hatte sie ihn geküsst. Eines führte unweigerlich zum anderen, sie schliefen miteinander, und am nächsten Tag…- waren sie dann ein Paar. Aus denkbar ungünstigen Umständen heraus.

Es war besser gewesen als die Einsamkeit. Besser als alle anderen Gedanken, als alle anderen Schuldgefühle.

Und sie hatte nie mehr von ihm gesprochen. Draco. Er existierte nur noch fernab in einer anderen Welt. Im Studium hatte sie anderen Hexen von ihrem ersten Mal erzählt, von all den überwältigenden Gefühlen, hatte seinen Namen nicht genannt, hatte von ihrer romantischen Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt, und ihre Freundinnen hatten geglaubt, sie spräche natürlich von Ron.

Nein. Sie war nicht stolz auf ihre Verbindung zu Draco Malfoy. Sie bereute, dass sie sich überhaupt an ihn gewandt hatte, aber… ihr Geist und ihr Herz konnte sie mit ihrer Logik nicht bezwingen. Noch immer dachte sie ab und zu an ihn, an die Gefühle, die sie gehabt hatte. Sie sah sein Gesicht noch immer vor sich, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, und wenn sie die Augen schloss, wenn sie ganz still war, meinte sie sich sogar an seine Stimme erinnern zu können, seinen Duft, seine Berührung. Und sie schämte sich nur umso mehr, wenn sie sich erinnerte wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte.

Sie war ein schlechter Mensch. Nicht nur gegenüber Harry, nein, auch gegenüber Ron. Sie hatte fast gehofft, dass Draco Askaban niemals verlassen würde. Dass er für immer ein Gespenst ihrer mädchenhaften Erinnerung blieb, romantisch verklärt und nur von kurzer Dauer. Dass sie sich niemals mit ihrem verräterischen Herz würde auseinandersetzen müssen, wenn irgendwann der Tag käme, an dem er Askaban verließ, wieder unter den Lebenden wandelte, weil jede Strafe irgendwann ein Ende fand. In ihrem Kopf, hatte er nicht nur wegen Mordes in Askaban gesessen. In ihrem Kopf hatte er eine Strafe dafür bekommen, dass er gelogen hatte, dass er ihre Liebe nicht erwidert hatte. Dass er sie alleine zurückgelassen hatte in dieser Welt.

Die kalten Sonnenstrahlen wanderten langsam über den Vorgarten. Sie musste los, fiel ihr starr vor Schreck auf. Wie sollte sie ihn begrüßen? Wie sollte sie ein Wort sagen können? Hatte sie nach siebzehn Jahren noch das Recht sauer zu sein? Und sauer weswegen? Dass er ein Feigling war, ihr gegenüber? Oder dass er ein Mörder war, was Harry betraf?

Und fast hatte sie Angst, dass sie ihm übler nahm, sie damals verletzt zu haben, als dass er Harry getötet hatte. Aber das war ein so privater, geheimer Gedanke, dass er nie ans Tageslicht kam. Sie wünschte sich, für sie läge alles so klar, wie für Ginny. Ganz einfacher Hass, der niemals verging.

Aber so empfand sie nicht. Sie hatte die Dinge nie schwarz oder weiß gesehen. Aber sie hätte gut damit leben können, hätte sich nichts mehr geändert.

Alles war gut gewesen. Nicht wirklich gut, aber…- es ging. Sie hatte gelebt, hatte studiert, hatte geheiratet. Alles lief in geregelten Bahnen. Es war nicht perfekt, aber was war schon perfekt?

Was für ein seltsamer Akt des Schicksals, dachte sie unwillkürlich, als sie den Mantel anzog und sich den Zauberstab griff. Heute würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Malfoy. Sie verbannte seinen Vornamen verbissen aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Es machte es einfacher. So nannten ihn die anderen auch, wenn denn mal über ihn gesprochen wurde. Malfoy. Es war ein Schrecken geworden. Etwas Dunkles ging einher mit dem Namen, wie auch bei Voldemort. Harry besiegte Voldemort. Malfoy besiegte Harry Potter.

Und es war schlecht und falsch und bitter. Und das durfte sie nicht vergessen.

Trotz des warmen Mantels war ihr kalt, als sie in den Morgen hinaustrat. Und sie nahm an, die Kälte hatte nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun.

Es war eine trügerische Ruhe, die der Morgen ausstrahlte. Kälte ließ seinen Atem kondensieren. Snape hatte ihm keine Fragen mehr gestellt, hatte sich die Zeit genommen, durch seine Kleidung zu sehen, zu entscheiden, was für Draco noch geeignet wäre, anzuziehen. Er hatte ihm Frühstück gemacht, Tee gekocht, hatte sich so sehr bemüht, dass es Draco ehrlich verwunderte. Aber er sprach nicht mit ihm.

Ihm kam es vor, wie die Henkersmahlzeit vor seiner endgültigen Hinrichtung, mit einem mehr oder weniger zuvorkommenden Snape.

Jetzt trug er den schwarzen Umhang, darunter einen seiner älteren Pullover, eine dunkle Hose und einen von Snapes Schals. Draco hatte nicht unbedingt der Sinn nach seinem gestreiften Slytherin-Schal gestanden.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm sonderlich gut ging. Er hatte kein Gewicht zugelegt, hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen, hatte von Weasley geträumt, von Coldwell, von Askaban – denn von Askaban träumte er immer. Nach dem Abklang der Heilung des Amtsheilers, spürte er die Schmerzen in seinen Knochen nur zu deutlich, und die heutige Kälte machte es nicht zwangsläufig besser.

Heute würde seine Eingliederung beginnen, und er war nicht vorbereitet. Er hatte sich keine Worte zurechtgelegt. Er wagte nicht mal, übermäßig viel an diesen Tag zu denken.

Snape zog hinter ihm die Haustür zu und trat neben ihn. Die Kutsche erschien aus dem Nichts, und beide Männer machten den schweren Gang durch den Vorgarten. Er wusste nicht, was Snape dachte, aber er sagte nichts. Snape würde ihn lediglich absetzen und wieder abholen, wie man ein Kind aus der Vorschule abholte. So kam sich Draco vor, denn anscheinend hatte Snape tatsächlich vor, Weasleys Worte ernstzunehmen.

Draco kam es vor wie eine seltsame Verschwörung, die vielleicht nur in Weasleys Kopf existierte. Sie bestiegen die Kutsche und verschwanden keine Sekunde später in der Desillusionierung.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Snape ihm zu. Sein Gesicht wirkte besorgt, wie gewöhnlich.

„Weiß sie es?", wollte er direkt von ihm wissen. Seine Frage schickte unangenehme Gefühle durch Dracos Gliedmaßen. Er fühlte sich steif und elend. Und Snape klang… brüskiert? Als fühle er sich hintergangen. Nicht nur von ihm, sondern gleich von allen ehemaligen Gryffindors.

„Weiß sie was?" Er entschied sich, sich in eine Gegenfrage zu flüchten. Er hatte keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Vor allem nicht mit Snape. Dieser jedoch wirkte ungeduldig, und mit übertriebener Empörung starrte er ihn praktisch an.

„Merlin, Draco!", fuhr er ihn sichtlich gereizt an, und Draco verzog abweisend den Mund. „Sie weiß also nichts", bestätigte Snape für sich selbst, schien erleichtert. Ja, wie einfach wäre es auch, würde er von irgendwem nicht mit kaltem Hass empfangen werden. Und es stimmte. Hermine wusste genug, um ihn zu hassen. Eigentlich hatte er stets empfunden, dass sie genug wissen sollte, um ihn nicht zu verurteilen, aber das waren seine persönlichen Empfindungen. Und das würden sie auch bleiben, denn er hatte sich damals nie bemüht den Mund aufzumachen. Zwar zu ihrem eigenen Besten, aber das erschien ihm mittlerweile wie ein fadenscheiniger, feiger Grund. „Du hast nie mit ihr gesprochen?", vertiefte Snape das unangenehme Thema misstrauisch, und Draco blickte starr aus dem Fenster, während die Landschaft an ihnen vorbeisauste. „Alles, was ihr im Turm gemacht habt, war Lernen?", bohrte Snape mit entwaffnendem Scharfsinn nach, und Dracos Kopf wandte sich überrascht wieder in seine Richtung.

Und würde er rot werden – dann würde er rot werden, nahm er an, denn – Nein. Gelernt hatten sie nicht. Nicht ausschließlich. Aber er wusste, Snape war garantiert nicht an einer bedeutungslosen Teenager-Romanze interessiert. Die Welt würde vornüber kippen, an dem Tag, an dem Snape überhaupt einer trivialen Neigung wie Empathie oder dem Interesse am Glück eines anderen nachgehen würde. Glück? Draco musste darüber kurz nachdenken. War er damals glücklich gewesen? Es war absurd, es so zu nennen. Sein Vater befand sich in Haft, Dumbledore hatte ihm im Nacken gesessen, einen Mitschüler umzubringen, und als Potter auf seine selbstlose Schiene zurückgekehrt war, hatte er ihm gleich mit im Nacken gesessen.

Und nein. Hermine hatte ihn… abgelenkt. Sie hatte seine Hormone aktiviert. Glücklich war er nie gewesen. Und wie nett, dass er mit dieser Tradition auch niemals brechen musste, denn er bezweifelte, dass sein Glück um die nächste Ecke auf ihn warten würde. Er zwang seine Gedanken zu dem furchtbaren Gespräch zurück.

„Ich habe ihr nichts von meinen Träumen erzählt", erwiderte er also knapp. Er konnte sich direkt ausmalen, wie sie im Dreieck gesprungen wäre, sich selber auch noch geopfert hätte. Ja. Er nahm an, sie hätte ihm geglaubt. Aber… erstaunlicherweise wusste er auch, er hatte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen. Snape wirkte wenn noch unzufriedener als zuvor und wandte seinen Blick demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Hatte Draco wieder das böse, böse Thema angeschnitten, bei dem Snape sich selber noch nicht sicher war, ob er sich verurteilen sollte oder alle Konsequenzen ignorieren konnte, um nachts weiterhin ruhig zu schlafen?

 _Alles, was ihr im Turm gemacht habt, war Lernen?_

Es war seltsam. Den Großteil seines erwachsenen Lebens hatte er in einer Zelle verbracht. Und an Signifikanz seiner damaligen Schulzeit hatte er nie geglaubt. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er zur verdammt falschen Zeit auf der falschen Schule im selben Jahrgang mit dem Über-Helden gewesen ist, der sich am Ende nicht einmal selber hatte umbringen können, sondern ihn als dummen Handlanger gebraucht hatte.

Das war es, was ihn ausmachte. Harry Potter zeichnete sein Dasein, in jedem Detail. Sein Name würde nie wieder ohne Potters Namen genannt werden. Ironisch, fast. Aber sie? An sie musste er nicht mehr denken. Er musste sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, wer ihn hasste und wer vielleicht nicht.

Aber er wusste, was es war. Sie war die einzige Person, die ihm jemals gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Nicht, dass er ihr geglaubt hatte, nicht, dass er dafür Zeit gehabt hätte. Nicht, dass er es erwidert hatte. Aber… er hatte es nicht vergessen.

Er hatte alles vergessen, aber… das nicht. So unwichtig es auch war.

Snapes Frust umgab ihn wie eine düstere Wolke, die Draco auch einen halben Meter neben sich spüren konnte, und sie erreichten die Seitenstraße zur Winkelgasse. Die Bäume hatten ihre Blätter verloren, und unheilschwanger blickte Draco an dem hohen Gebäude empor. Es war eines der älteren Häuser, die zur Jahrhundertwende umgebaut worden waren. Aus Wohnhaus war Warenhaus geworden, dann Kaufhaus, dann eine andere Einrichtung. Man sah der Fassade ihr Alter und ihre verschiedenen Verkleidungen durchaus an.

Nun schien das Haus seinen Zweck als Praxis zu erfüllen, und Draco fand es beinahe seltsam, dass sie tatsächlich in Erwägung zog für einen alten Reinblüter wie Rutherford es zu sein schien, zu arbeiten. Dinge änderten sich. Hatte sie nicht Auror werden wollen? Täuschte ihn seine Erinnerung da? Er meinte, sie hätte es mal erwähnt. Aber wahrscheinlich war vieles, woran er sich erinnerte, Teil eines romantischen Hirngespinstes, das er sich in dunklen Stunden ausgemalt hatte, wenn die Zellenwände zu trostlos wurden.

Und das war es wohl, was seine Erinnerung ihm in Bezug auf Hermine vorspielte – ein uraltes Hirngespinst seiner Fantasie, was in Wahrheit nicht so glänzend und schön sein würde, wie er es sich heimlich vorstellte.

„Bereit?", wollte Snape von ihm wissen, als zöge Draco in den Krieg.

„Mh", machte Draco abwesend und fühlte sich noch schlechter. Snape ging zielstrebig voran, schien nicht länger vor dem Haus warten zu wollen, und Draco folgte, denn es blieb ihm wie immer kaum eine Wahl. Snape öffnete die unverschlossene Tür und sie betraten das warme Innere des einst aristokratischen Hauses. Die Decken waren hoch und weiß, mit Stuck verziert, und das Parkett unter seinen Füßen war alt und wohl speziell ausgewählt gewesen, denn er erkannte noch schwach die mystische Figuren, die aus dem Holz gelegt worden waren. Schwere Vorhänge säumten die hohen Fenster, entlang des offenen Flurs, der zu einem Tresen aus Massivholz führte. Der Geruch erinnerte Draco unwillkürlich an den Krankenflügel. Eine weitere Erinnerung schien sich zu entsperren. Gerüche besaßen diese kraftvolle Macht.

Schwefel und Alkohol erfüllten die Räumlichkeiten. Die Hexe am Tresen hob den Blick, senkte ihn auf ihr schweres Terminbuch, und schon ruckte ihr Kopf wieder nach oben. Ihr Kiefer hatte sich gelockert. Sie hatte ihn erkannt, nahm er an. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Gesicht im _Tagespropheten_ veröffentlicht worden war – er nahm es an. Und er konnte auch die Schlagzeilen dazu erahnen. Er spürte, wie sein Ausdruck grimmiger wurde.

„Severus Snape", stellte sich Snape unwirsch vor, mimte wieder einmal den Ziehvater wider Willen, und fast war es amüsant, dass er einen alten Mann brauchte, um für ihn zu sprechen, aber noch war es wirklich schwer, einfach ein Gespräch mit einer wildfremden Person anzufangen. Fast unmöglich. „Draco Malfoy hat hier seinen ersten Tag?", stellte er das Offensichtliche fest, und die Dame wirkte nervös.

„Äh… ja. Sicher, Mr. – äh – Snape", erwiderte sie verlegen und atemlos. „Der… der Ministeriumsbeauftragte ist noch nicht hier", bemerkte sie anschließend, sah sich hilflos um, wie um sich tatsächlich zu vergewissern, dass sein Wärter – anders konnte Draco es nicht nennen – nicht hier war.

„Ich bin sicher, das ist kein Problem, nicht wahr? Mr. Malfoy untersteht meiner Obhut, und ich kann Ihnen versichern, er weiß, wie man die Toilette benutzt und hat seit siebzehn Jahren niemanden mehr umgebracht!", informierte Snape die Hexe eisig, und Draco trat neben ihn.

„Severus", ermahnte er ihn tonlos, aber Snape schoss ihm einen Blick zu.

„Möchtest du etablieren, dass sich Leute vor dir fürchten, oder möchtest du-?" Aber die unangenehme Antwort auf die unpassende Frage wurde Draco abgenommen, denn im Doppel kamen beide Heiler um die Ecke gebogen. Großartig. Draco senkte den Blick hastig, während sein Herzschlag marginal schneller ging.

„-Severus!", rief der ältere Heiler erfreut aus. Sofort schloss er den Abstand und schüttelte Snapes Hand, wie die eines Freundes. Umstandslos wandte er sich dann ihm zu. „Mr. Malfoy, Rowan Ruhtherford, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen." Langsam hob Draco den Blick. Es war wie mit Pansy und Goyle. Der Heiler betrachtete ihn wohlwollend, nachsichtig. Als hätte Draco ein winziges Kavaliersdelikt begangen, und es wäre an der Zeit, die Angelegenheit hinter sich zu lassen. „Ich bin froh, dass Severus hier sich für Sie eingesetzt hat und mir die Chance zuteilwird, meinen Beitrag zu Ihrer Eingliederung zu leisten!" Er schüttelte seine Hand. Es war ein kräftiger Druck. Er ähnelte Gregorys Handschlag ungemein. Es war wohl ein ungeschriebenes Reinblütergesetz. „Ich kannte Ihren Vater", ergänzte der Heiler, nach einer kurzen Besinnung, und Draco verzog den Mund. Das war nicht unbedingt ein gutes Aushängeschild für ihn. Für niemanden, der Lucius gekannt hatte war es das.

Seinen Vater hatte er in keiner bestimmten Erinnerung mehr. Alles war nur ein Nebel aus Leid und Askaban gewesen, in den letzten Jahren. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es hier so unangenehm sein würde, wie bei den Goyles. Und innerlich spürte er, wie er zu Stein wurde. Ihre Anwesenheit wühlte ihn äußerlich nicht auf. Er hatte gelernt, so etwas zu unterdrücken. Aber sie hingegen… aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie sich zu winden schien, überhaupt so nahe bei ihnen zu stehen.

„Nun denn, dies ist die andere leitende Heilerin meiner Praxis. Hermine Weasley. Wir werden uns bemühen, Sie gut einzugliedern, Mr. Malfoy. Merlin, wo ist der Knabe des Ministeriums?", wandte er sich hilfesuchend an eine Schwester, während Draco seinen Blick mit einem unbestimmten Unwillen in ihre Richtung wandte. Es war schließlich nicht zu vermeiden. Snape nahm ihm eine Begrüßung ab.

„Mrs Weasley", sagte er, und Draco konnte ihm kein konkretes Gefühl anhören. Dann blickte Draco in ihr Gesicht. Er dankte Askaban für die raue Erziehung in diesen Dingen. Er verspürte keine Scheu, sie anzusehen, während sie überall hinsah, nur nicht in sein Gesicht. Sie war immer noch kleiner als er. War sie immer so klein gewesen? Er hatte sie größer in Erinnerung. Höchstens bis zur Schulter reichte sie ihm. Auf ihrer sommergebräunten Haut erkannte er sanfte Falten auf ihrer Stirn und um ihre Augen. Ihre Sommersprossen wirkten bereits ausgeblichen, aber sie wirkte nicht wesentlich älter. Ihre dunklen Augen thronten in ihrem Gesicht, dominierten es, ließen es fast leuchten, aber das warme Braun traf ihn nicht. Nicht eine Sekunde lang. Sie wirkte unwesentlich älter, nicht der Rede wert. Alles an ihr weckte längst vergessene Erinnerungen, aber ihre Gesichtszüge hatten an Schärfe gewonnen waren definierter, der sanfte Zug der Jugend war verschwunden. Ihre Locken waren gebändigt und in einen Zopf gefasst. Er war sie offen gewöhnt, dachte er unwillkürlich. Sie war hübsch, war, was er plötzlich denken musste. Tatsächlich immer noch über alle Maßen hübsch. Und doch sah sie anders aus. Kälter. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau vor ihm hilflos in Tränen ausbrechen und ihn erneut um Hilfe anflehen würde.

Ihr Blick wanderte übers Snape Gesicht, während Snape irgendwelche Worte sprach, die nicht in Dracos Bewusstsein drangen. Wie aus Versehen hob sich ihr Blick zu seinen Augen.

Und so sahen sie sich wieder. Nach siebzehn Jahren.

Hastig fiel ihr Blick zurück auf Snape. Souverän sprach dieser weiter. Unbeirrt, als wäre es natürlich, dass man sich auch mit den unangenehmen Dingen des Lebens beschäftigen musste. Ob man wollte oder nicht. Snape schien nicht peinlich berührt. Er wirkte lediglich gereizt. Wie immer.

Sie sprach. Sprach mit Snape, und ihre Stimme klang dunkler, tiefer gefärbt vom Alter. Nur ein wenig. Etwas rauer, aber durchaus angenehm. Und Angst war ihrer Stimme nicht mehr anzuhören.

Eine Schwester unterbrach die Szene, verlangte nach ihrer Hilfe, und Hermine verabschiedete sich bereits von Snape und folgte der Schwester. Draco sah ihr nach. Mit wehendem Kittel verschwand sie in einen der offenen Räume zu ihrer rechten. Es würde anstrengend und unangenehm werden.

„Severus, ich übernehme ab hier. Du holst ihn später?", wollte er abschließend wissen, während sich seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte. Schwer und ohne jede Scheu.

Unwillkürlich zitterte sein Körper. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf sich allein gestellt, irgendetwas Sinnvolles würde tun können.

„Ja, ich hole ihn. Umhang, Draco", ermahnte ihn Snape übergangslos ein letztes Mal, und Draco folgte – denn Befehle befolgte er. Eine Schwester, die ängstlich auf ihn zugetreten war, nahm seinen Umhang und Schal ab und brachte ihn wusste Merlin wohin.

Snape hatte sich abgewandt, nachdem er sich von Rutherford verabschiedet hatte. Draco war allein mit dem Mann. Dieser musterte ihn schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Mh, mh, mh", machte der Mann nachdenklich, drückte erneut seine Schulter, und schien zu einem Schluss zu kommen. „Dann kommen Sie mal mit", bemerkte der Heiler ruppig, aber immer noch freundlich. „Das können wir so nicht lassen."

Zu seinem Entsetzen betraten sie den Raum, in den sie sich geflüchtet hatte. Ein Patient hatte sich gerade wieder angekleidet und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Mr. Banning", rief ihm der Heiler zu, und der ältere Herr verließ humpelnd das Zimmer unter Aufsicht einer Schwester.

„Heilerin Weasley", sagte der Mann munter, und sie legte ihre fadenscheinige Arbeit nieder, wandte sich aber ergeben um. Sie mied den direkten Blick auf ihn entschieden.

„Heiler Rutherford", entgegnete sie, und ihre Stimme war wie eine lang vergessene Erinnerung. Eine Melodie, die er nicht mehr kannte.

„Wie groß ist dieser Mann?", wollte der Heiler wissen, und Dracos Stirn runzelte sich langsam. Vielleicht war der gute Rutherford nicht mehr ganz bei Sickel? Auch Hermine wirkte einigermaßen überrascht über diese Frage, aber sie streckte den Rücken durch und ihr blasses Gesicht glitt sehr kurz über seine Gestalt.

„Etwas mehr als sechs Fuß?", riet sie seine Größe ungefähr, neutral, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Sechs Fuß und etwa zwei Zoll", bestätigte er Dracos Größe prüfend. Sie schien auf eine Absolution zu warten. „Wie viel wiegt der Mann?", fuhr der Heiler mit etwas mehr Nachdruck fort. Ihr Mund öffnete sich letztlich in stummer Erkenntnis, als ihr Blick mikroskopisches kurz ein weiteres Mal über seine Gestalt wanderte.

„Zu wenig?", entgegnete sie leise, und es entkam als resignierende Frage ihrem Mund. Der Heiler lächelte zufrieden wie ein Oberlehrer.

„Und was tun wir für gewöhnlich in solchen Fällen, Heilerin Weasley?", wollte der Heiler in belehrendem Ton von ihr wissen, und ihre Stimme wiederholte gelernte Worte.

„Wir wenden Aufbauzauber an und kümmern uns um die Rehabilitation", antwortete sie neutral. „Aber-", wandte sie ein, doch der Heiler fuhr unbekümmert fort.

„-ich würde behaupten, Mr. Malfoy hat mehr als die Hälfte seines normalen Gewichts verloren, bedingt durch Askaban und die Ernährung dieser Einrichtung. Würden Sie Ihren Pullover ausziehen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Es war wie ein neuer Albtraum. Er starrte den Heiler an.

„Meinen-? Nein", war seine erste ehrliche Reaktion.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden hier arbeiten, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich der Heiler in demselben Oberlehrer-Ton bei ihm, wie er ihn zuvor bei Hermine gebraucht hatte. Dracos Mund schloss sich knapp. Es gab keine wirklich Antwort auf diese Frage, die der Heiler nicht bereits kannte. Unbeirrt fuhr er munter fort. „Aber bevor das passiert, müssen wir Ihren Körper aufbauen", erklärte er freundlich. „Sie sind empfänglich für sämtliche Krankheitserreger, die die Patienten vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht persönlich herbringen. Ihr Gewicht ist kritisch, ihre Gesundheit massiv gefährdet. Ihr Immunsystem dürfte sich nur noch gerade so an die fragwürdigen Autoimmun-Zauber des Essens in Askaban klammern, bevor es höchstwahrscheinlich zu einem Ernstfall kommt", erläuterte der Heiler mit beruflicher Neugierde im Blick. „Meine geschätzte Heilerin wird sich also darum kümmern, dass das nicht passiert. Dafür erfolgt eine Sedierung, denn das Wachstum der Muskeln ist äußerst schmerzhaft. Vor allem in der kurzen Zeit. Sie werden sich elend fühlen, daran führt kein Weg vorbei, aber immerhin werden Sie nicht mehr elend aussehen!" Mit einem Lächeln schlug er ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

„Heilerin Weasley, Sie haben die Sache im Griff?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, aber sie antwortete.

„Das ist gefährlich, Sir", erklärte sie mit sanftem Nachdruck. „Es ist anders als bei Reha-Patienten. Die Behandlung könnte in Herzstillstand resultieren." Dracos Blick fiel langsam zurück auf den zuversichtlichen Heiler.

„Was glauben Sie, was passiert, wenn er erst mal zwei Wochen versucht, normal zu leben? Ohne das Asper-Brot wird er noch schneller kollabieren. Das wissen Sie, Heilerin Weasley."

Asper-Brot. Jeden Tag eine Kanne Wasser und ein Asper-Brot. Hoffnungsbrot nannte man es in Askaban. Es war versetzt mit allen möglichen Nährstoffen. Aber gerade nur genug, um nicht zu sterben. Was sonst noch mit hineingemischt wurde, war Draco nie klar gewesen. Und er glaubte, er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Er nahm an, es handelte sich um Zellunterdrückung, denn trotz Schwerstarbeit hatten sich seine Muskeln oder sein Gewicht nie verändert, als er sein endgültiges Untergewicht erreicht hatte.

Draco wusste, wie er aussah. Aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Und eigentlich war ihm egal, wie er aussah. Ob gesund oder ungesund. Allerdings schien der Heiler zu gewinnen.

„Aber wenn-", begann sie wieder ungeduldig, doch der Heiler hob die Hand.

„-dann haben Sie das Mungo auf Abruf. Er wirkt kräftig genug, die Aufbaukur zu überstehen. Ein paar Knochenbrüche bringen niemanden um, Heilerin Weasley." Und schon war der Heiler mit strammen Schritten verschwunden. Dracos Stirn runzelte sich nicht übermäßig. Wie immer bei der Inaussichtstellung von Schmerzen, berührte es ihn nicht sonderlich.

Und sie waren allein. Es vergingen viele Sekunden, ehe sie sich räusperte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie schien von irgendwoher ihre Kontenance wiederzuerlangen. „Schwester Grit?", rief sie laut, etwas zu laut, und eine Schwester kam eilig ins Zimmer. „Bereiten Sie die Sedierung vor, und erklären Sie ihm die Prozedur." Ihr Blick hob sich, und fast wollte er behaupten, sie sah ihn als Patienten. Und nicht als ihn selbst.

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte sie. Nicht zu ihm, sondern zur Schwester. Die zitternde Schwester vor ihm hatte den Blick ebenfalls gesenkt.

„Ha-haben Sie viel… physisch gearbeitet?", fragte ihn die Schwester unvermittelt, und mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte er den Blick zurück auf sie. Sein Kiefer lockerte sich. Er musste sprechen.

„In Askaban?", entkam es ihm sicherheitshalber, und der Pony der Schwester wippte heftig, als sie hastig nickte. Er seufzte lange auf.

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete er vage. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie hören wollte. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter ihrem halben Blick.

„Aha. Es war also körperlich anstrengend?" Sie sah ihn fast beunruhigt an. Als würde er sich gleich auf sie stürzen wollen.

„Wahrscheinlich." Er sagte es wieder. Er hörte es selbst.

„Wahrscheinlich?", wiederholte sie, schien mit seinen Worten nichts anfangen zu können. Und Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen. Fast tat die Schwester ihm leid. Fast.

„Anstrengend im Vergleich zu…", er sah sich letztendlich auffordernd um, „der Arbeit in einer Praxis, ja. Anstrengend im Vergleich zu Gold in den Mienen schürfen, nein", erklärte er stumpf.

„Ok", erwiderte sie, und es war kein Geheimnis, dass seine Antwort wohl nicht das war, was sie hören wollte, aber er würde nicht mehr ins Detail gehen. Er wollte nicht. „Dann bitte ich Sie… sich auszuziehen und sich auf die Liege zu legen. Sie bekommen ein", sie schluckte deutlich schwerer, „Tuch aus magischem Leinen, was Sie sich umbinden können." Seine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

„Ist das… notwendig?", fragte er mit Bedacht.

„Ich- ja… es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie praktisch und starrte ängstlich zu ihm auf. Er rührte sich nicht, und sie sah sich wohl gezwungen, ausholen zu müssen. „Der… der Aufbauzauber, den Heilerin Weasley ausführen möchte, arbeitet mit dem gesamten Körper. Hormone, Stoffwechsel, Verdauung, Zellteilung – alles wird angeregt." Wieder schien sie sich sammeln zu müssen. „Die… die Poren weiten sich, der Körper schwitzt, die Haut wächst, Zellen sterben… Es wäre schade um die Kleidung", endete sie tonlos.

Sie würde weinen. Diese kleine, ängstliche Schwester würde weinen, wenn er sich weigerte, nahm er an. Er musste ernsthaft furchterregend sein.

„Geben Sie mir das Tuch", knurrte seine Stimme schließlich, und hastig kam die Schwester seinen Worten nach. Er legte es überhaupt nicht darauf an, irgendjemandem Angst zu machen. Das war wohl die Art geworden, wie er mit Menschen sprach, die er nicht kannte. Schroff. Unerfahren. Allerdings… so sprach er auch mit Menschen, die er kannte.

Sie schritt zu der Schrankwand zu seiner linken, öffnete die hölzerne Tür und nahm ein frisches unförmiges Stück Stoff aus einem der Fächer. Wortlos reichte sie es ihm. Nahezu sofort drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Er zog mühsam die Sachen aus, die er heute ebenso mühsam angezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass er behandelt wurde, denn er wusste, sein Körper war nicht mehr wirklich dafür geeignet, lange auszuhalten. Aber es war alles eine Frage der Gewöhnung. Und er fürchtete sich vor einem Herzstillstand, direkt vor ihren Augen. Es wäre ein ideales Alibi, ihn unbemerkt umzubringen. Damit würde Weasley nicht rechnen, überlegte er dumpf.

Er wurde Schuhe, Hose, Pullover, Socken und Unterwäsche los, wickelte sich in das doch recht schmale Tuch, um seine Blöße zu bedecken und setzte sich angespannt auf die Liege, während er wartete. Es war genauso demütigend wie Askaban, dachte er bitter, als sie mit zwei Schwestern wieder ins Zimmer kam. Augenblicklich setzte er sich aufrechter hin und schämte sich nicht, wohingegen sie ihn direkt noch weniger beachtete.

Doch dann sprach sie. Das erste Mal, direkt mit ihm.

„Leg dich hin", sagte sie knapp, und er befolgte die Worte stumm. Sie duzte ihn, wie Weasley es tat. Er betrachtete sie von unten herauf. Sie hatte den Zauberstab bereits gezogen, hatte hoch konzentriert die Flüssigkeit aus einem Flakon entfernt und hielt sie magisch in der Luft. Ihr Blick würde keinem Ausstehenden verraten, dass sie ihn kannte, ihn überhaupt jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Ohne den Blick zu wenden, senkte sich ihr Zauberstab.

„Das ist die Betäubung. Es wird eine Weile dauern, und du wirst eine ganze Zeit schlafen", informierte sie ihn ruhig, Professionalität in der Stimme. Bevor sie den Zauberstab auf seinen Handrücken drückte, traf ihn ihr Blick.

„Es wird sehr schmerzhaft werden und vielleicht besteht die Gefahr, dass wir dich anschließend ins Mungo verlagern müssen", ergänzte sie ernster, aber es waren Worte, die ihn nicht mehr wirklich abschrecken konnten. Freudlos hoben sich seine Mundwinkel. Er war nichts anderes gewöhnt als Schmerzen. Es vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von… Beständigkeit. Und kurz schien sie diese Geste aus der Bahn zu werfen. Ein wenig benebelt fielen ihm Weasleys Worte wieder ein. Erwartete sie eine Entschuldigung von ihm? Mit Sicherheit. Aber er wusste schon jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass sie es nicht hören wollte. Aufrichtige Ablehnung sprach aus ihrem Blick. Kein Zeichen einer versteckten Hintertür, deren Schlüssel er durch leere Entschuldigungen würde finden können. Und alle Türen, die ihm vielleicht mal bei ihr offen gestanden haben, waren fest versiegelt Doppelt und dreifach fluchgeschützt, nahm er blinzelnd an.

Er hatte noch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt, ging ihm auf, während er schneller ins Dunkel fiel. Sein Mund öffnete sich träge. Ihr Blick fiel, merkte er. Er sprach, sah, wie sich ihre Stirn runzelte, aber er verstand schon nicht mehr, was er sagte, denn schon hatte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs die Infusion direkt in seine Blutbahn geleitete.

Alles wurde schwarz.


	18. Chapter 18

17\. Like Concrete

 _„_ _I am not the weight I lost or miles I ran and I am not the way I slept on my doorstep under the bare sky in smell of tears and whiskey because my apartment was empty and if I were to be this empty I wanted something solid to sleep on. Like concrete.  
I am muscles building cells, a little every day, because they broke that day, _

_but bones are stronger once they heal._

 _I am the way the spring always finds a way to turn even the coldest winter into a field of green and flowers and new life._ _I am not your fault."_

 ** _Charlotte Erikkson_**

Sie hielt den Zauberstab bereit.

Zwei Schwestern standen hinter ihr. Schwester Grit ein wenig weiter vorne, den Blick neugierig auf seinen Körper gesenkt. Aber sie waren nicht allein.

„Was passiert jetzt?" Greyson lehnte gespannt an der Wand. Hermine ignorierte ihn soweit sie konnte. Greyson war nämlich zur Beaufsichtigung gekommen. Er wäre aber nur für die erste Woche Malfoys Aufseher. Sie wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, weshalb ausgerechnet ein Auror diese Stelle übernahm, aber sie hinterfragte es nicht. Jetzt gerade kreisten ihre Gedanken um die geschätzte Menge an Linderungszaubern, die er brauchen würde, denn seine Körpermasse hatte sich so erschreckend aufgefüllt, dass sie schon annahm, dass es definitiv ein Fall fürs Mungo werden würde. Rutherford würde Unrecht haben.

„Er wacht gleich auf", gab sie also knapp zurück, nicht willig, überhaupt mit Greyson darüber zu sprechen.

„Richtiges Tier", war alles, was Greyson anerkennend erwiderte. Sie sah ihn verstört von der Seite an. Rechtfertigend hob er die Hände. „Sperr ihn jetzt mal mit Bogsley und Cadwittle ein", ergänzte er mit bitterer Genugtuung. „Oder mit Declan", knurrte er eine Spur abwesend. „Da würde ich glatt Wetten drauf laufen lassen."

Ihr Blick fiel verstört zurück auf seinen Oberkörper, und ja. Es war ihr kaum entgangen. Malfoys Bizeps-Muskeln pochten ausgeprägt unter dem Zauber. Die grausamen Unterdrückungspillen, die Askaban ins Essen mörserte hatten böse Wunder gewirkt. Sie wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, wie er damals ausgesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er genauso groß gewesen. Aber deutlich muskulöser. Doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt.

Seine Oberschenkelmuskulatur hatte sich vollends ausgeprägt, zeichnete sich kraftvoll unter seiner pulsierenden Haut ab. Die Kur bearbeitete mit erschreckender Langsamkeit Rücken und Bauch. Mit jedem schrägen Muskel, der Malfoys scheinbaren Sixpack füllte, kroch Schwester Grit ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Ob unbewusst oder bewusst ignorierte Hermine einfach.

„Die Narben…?", flüsterte Schwester Grit nun atemlos, und Hermine atmete gereizt aus. All seine Narben hatten sie bereits mehrfach heilen müssen, nachdem sie bei der Zellteilung aufgerissen waren, denn das Narbengewebe war schlecht verheilt, was nicht verwunderlich war, bei Zellunterdrückungszaubern.

„Wahrscheinlich sind es Spuren der Folter", vermutete sie stiller, und Schwester Grits Augen wurden groß. Askaban war kein Spa. Fast verdrehte Hermine die Augen über die naive Schwester neben sich.

„Wofür den Zauberstab, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Greyson interessiert, und sie wollte ihm überhaupt keine Auskunft geben. Sie mochte ihn. Eigentlich. Er war wohl eine Art bester Freund für Ron im Ministerium. Aber viel von sich Preis gab er nicht, und das machte es eben umso unangenehmer mit ihm zu reden. Stumm beobachtete er jetzt wieder Malfoy, der im Schlaf unruhig den Kopf bewegte.

„Weil sein Rücken brechen wird", erwiderte sie. „Seine Fettzellen wandeln sich zu schnell in Muskeln um. Sein Kreuz hat Ausmaße angenommen, die die Knochen nicht gewöhnt sind. Und so schnell können sie nicht mit wachsen. Es passiert ab und an", ergänzte sie ruhig, als Greyson sie beunruhigt fixierte. Aber so ruhig wie sie tat war sie nicht. Es passierte den Rentnern in der magischen Reha, dass ab und an mal der Oberschenkelhals brach. Das ganze Kreuz allerdings… war ein anderes Kaliber.

„Das… wird wehtun, nicht?", wollte Greyson stockend von ihr wissen, und sie hob langsam den Blick.

„Schon mal das Kreuz gebrochen, Greyson?", erwiderte sie lakonisch, und er ruckte nur unwirsch mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Es wird wehtun", bestätigte sie also tonlos, und fast ängstlich wartete sie darauf, dass er aufwachte.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine", entschuldigte sich Greyson steif. Sie ignorierte ihn weiterhin mehr oder weniger. Es dauerte alles ohnehin schon länger als geplant. Aus zwei Stunden waren vier geworden, und sie tigerte seit einer Weile durch die Flure, hatte bereits mit Heiler Ruhterford die Risiken durchgesprochen, aber er wirkte über alle Maßen zuversichtlich dass sie es lokal würden lösen können. Malfoys Haut war während der letzten vier Stunden bestimmt achtzehn Mal aufgerissen und abgestorben und hatte sich wieder erneuert. Fettzellen hatten sich ausgebreitet wie Lava nach einem Vulkanausbruch. Muskelfasern waren zu hunderten gerissen, hatten sich entwickelt, und sie glaubte nicht, dass er damals so ausgesehen hatte.

Die Schwestern hatten seinen Körper so oft reinigen und heilen müssen, weil er gänzlich in Blut und Schweiß getränkt war. Es würde ihm später wie die reinste Folter vorkommen, auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen. Aber noch war er nicht kollabiert. Noch waren seine Werte zumindest im orangenen Bereich. Noch hatte sie es im Griff. Die Magie über seinem Kopf, zeigte ihr an, dass sein Puls sich beschleunigte. Rapide.

Seine neuen Brustmuskeln drückten auf sein Herz.

„Was heißt das?", flüsterte Greyson beunruhigt, aber Hermine beachtete ihn nicht.

„Die Thoraxwände brechen. Leg' die magische Drainage", fuhr sie Schwester Grit an, die sofort den Zauberstab hob und Malfoys Brust bearbeitete. Es gab einen schrecklichen knirschenden Laut als Malfoys Brustbein brach.

Greyson sprang praktisch zurück. „Merlin, was-!", entfuhr es ihm panisch, aber Hermine sprach stumm eine Ballonformel, um die Lunge zu schonen.

„Rippen und Brustbein sind gebrochen. Nicht weiter schlimm", sagte sie leere Worte. „Solange die Lunge nicht beschädigt wird", ergänzte sie, während die zweite Schwester die Rippen dehnte und das Brustbein heilte.

„Aber wie können seine Rippen denn einfach-?!", stammelte Greyson, und erleichtert erkannte Hermine, dass Malfoys Puls wieder sank.

„-was nicht biegt, das bricht, Greyson. Simple Physik."

„Scheiße", murmelte Greyson und wischte sich tatsächlich einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.

Die Thorax-Heilung hatte die Sedierung geschwächt. Hermine hatte es befürchtet.

„Er wacht auf", informierte Hermine die Schwestern, die ebenfalls mit bereiten Zauberstäben warteten. Es war so weit. Sie vermisste die einfache Rentner-Reha. Ihr Mund war trocken geworden, während ihre Augen seinen Körper und die magische Vitalanzeige im Blick behielten.

Seine Lider zuckten, und dann flogen sie auf. Es brauchte zwei Sekunde, ehe seine Pupillen sich zusammenzogen unter dem grellen Licht. Sein Mund öffnete sich stumm, und sofort füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Seine Iris war rot unterlaufen, und jede Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

Markerschütternd drang der Schrei aus seiner Kehle, als – wie schon erwartet – sein zu breiter Rücken markerschütternd brach. Die Schwestern zwangen ihn mit Zaubern auf die Liege, damit er selber nicht mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. Sofort setzte sie den Zauberstab direkt an die Vene pumpte mehr als einen Liter Linderung in seinen Organismus, und beobachtete seinen Puls, während er unnatürlich den Rücken durchbog, sich praktisch von der Liege erhob, nur um nach zehn Sekunden zurückzufallen, nass geschwitzt, mit rasselndem Atem. Die neuen Muskeln unter seiner Haut arbeiteten, spannten sich an, lockerten sich – alles im Sekundentakt.

„Malfoy", sprach sie ihn laut mit fixiertem Blick an, „dein Rücken ist gebrochen, aber ich werde ihn jetzt heilen." Was hatte sich Rutherford nur gedacht? Dass es ein leichtes Unterfangen geworden wäre, einen hünenhaften Mann aufzubauen, der seit siebzehn Jahren Körperunterdrückungsmittel bekommen hatte?! Sie war unfassbar wütend.

Sie sprach die Formel laut, hörte zur Bestätigung, wie die Knochen wieder zusammenfanden, aber sie gab ihm nur eine leichte Dehnung, denn wenn die Wirbelsäule zu weich gemacht wurde, verzog sie sich und musste nur erneut gebrochen werden.

Sein Atem ging flach, seine Lider waren vor Schmerz zusammengepresst.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte sie ruhiger. Sein Puls ging noch immer schnell, verblieb im orangenen Bereich, und wahrscheinlich hatte sein vollkommen zerstörtes Immunsystem für das Fieber gesorgt, was seinen Körper nun vor Kälte zittern ließ.

„Nein", flüsterte er rau, schüttelte wirr den Kopf, und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, „ich will nicht mehr!", fuhr er zusammenhanglos fort. „Es brennt!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Es brennt so-!" Sein linker Arm zuckte. Sie hatte das schlecht verheilte Narbengewebe auf seinem linken Arm bemerkt. Dort, wo einst sein Mal gewesen war. Sie nahm an, es… war ihm herausgebrannt worden. Auf die oder andere gefährliche Art und Weise. „Ich will sterben!", rief er heiser. „Bringt mich endlich um!"

„Er fantasiert", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Gebt ihm Fieber-Senker, aber keine hohe Dosierung!", warnte sie die Schwestern.

Die Sekunden tickten zäh vorüber, während Malfoy noch immer vor Kälte fror. Aber er sprach nicht mehr, warf nur ab und an den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, während ihm schweißnasse Strähnen im Gesicht klebten. Sie biss sich unbewusst auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Er wacht nicht auf", bemerkte Schwester Grit neben ihr. „Sollen wir-?" Aber wie gebannt wartete Hermine.

„-nein. Einen Moment noch", wisperte sie, blinzelte nicht, zählte die Sekunden. Die Vitalanzeige piepte laut, orange wechselte auf Grün. Das Fieber war gesunken.

Fast gleichzeitig atmeten sie und die Schwestern angespannt aus.

Und dann erlosch die Anzeige mit einem flackern.

„Was ist passiert?", wollt Greyson heiser wissen, aber die Schwestern wichen bereits zurück, um Hermine Platz zu machen. Langsam stand ihr auch der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Sein Herz ist stehen geblieben", informierte sie ihn konzentriert. „Zurück!", rief sie laut, als sie ihn direkt in die Brust schockte, und seine Körpermuskeln sich verkrampften. Nichts geschah. „Noch einmal!", rief sie rau. „Zurück!" Ein weiteres Mal traf ihn der purpurne Schock, sein Körper bäumte sich auf und mit einem hellen Blitz leuchtete die Vitalanzeige über seinem Kopf wieder auf.

„Merlin!", rief Greyson erschöpft aus.

Hermine studierte die Anzeige. Alles funktionierte. Alles war normal.

„Ist es vorbei?", flüsterte Greyson und lehnte sich vorsichtig weiter vor. Und Hermines Zauberstab sank müde in ihrer Hand.

Malfoys Lider flogen wieder auf. Greyson sprang praktisch zurück. Unter Tränen starrte Malfoy an die Decke, sein Mund verzog sich krampfhaft.

„Verflucht", brachte er heiser über die Lippen. „Hast du mir alle Knochen gebrochen?" Sein Blick traf sie beinahe zornig, und kurz spürte sie das Schuldbewusstsein, was sie erfasste. Aber Schud empfand sie ihm gegenüber nicht wirklich.

„Die Aufbaukur-"

„-Aufbaukur?", knurrte er, ohne sich bewegen zu können und funkelte sie praktisch an. „Verdammt netter Name für diese Folter!", entkam es ihm gepresst. „Dich könnten sie gut in Askaban gebrauchen", sagte er, nicht mehr direkt an sie gewandt.

Ihr Mund schloss sich. Es gab nicht viel zu sagen. Es war normal. Sie hatten sein Testosteronlevel hoch geputscht. Und die nächsten Worte verließen neutral ihren Mund.

„Ich kann dir keine weitere Linderung geben. Du hast die volle Dosis bekommen." Ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. Sie klang gewöhnlich.

„Super", knurrte er. Und sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er demütig vor ihr zu Kreuze kriechen würde, wie Ron es prophezeit hatte. Zweidutzend Knochenbrüche konnten einen durchaus von jeder Demut abbringen.

„Bleib einfach ruhig. Es wird jede Stunde besser werden", räumte sie stiller ein.

„Danke für den Tipp", erwiderte er bissig. „Sonst würde ich gleich rausgehen und schauen, ob sich ein Marathon findet, den ich laufen kann." Das Testosteron sprach aus seinen Worten. Es war ein beachtlicher Hormonschub, den sie ihm verpasst hatten. Testosteron bedingte die Fettzellbildung, die die Muskelmasse generierte. Und natürlich den Grat seines Zorns. Er war nicht er selbst. Er war ein wütender, böser, unfassbar großer Mann.

Es fühlte sich an als wäre jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper gebrochen und falsch zusammen gewachsen. Kaum bekam er Luft in seine Lungen. Alles schmerzte. Sein Kopf, seine Haare, seine Zehennägel. Selbst seine Haut, als wäre sie auf jedem Quadratzentimeter verbrannt.

Er saß mittlerweile aufrecht, und der dunkle Pullover, den er heute Morgen angezogen hatte, spannte sich über seinen Körper wie eine zu enge Haut. Auch die Hose umspannte seine Oberschenkel unangenehm fest.

Alles schien gewachsen. Alles schmerzte. Und er war wütender als sonst. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er überhaupt noch so zornig sein konnte.

„Und?"

Greyson betrachtete ihn von der Seite.

„Und was?" Und er hatte nicht zornig antworten wollen. „Tut mir leid", ergänzte er gepresst.

„Hey – kein Problem", widersprach Greyson mit erhobenen Händen. „Die Folter, die du hinter dir hast, möchte ich im Leben nicht spüren müssen!", ergänzte der Auror heftig. „Aber… du siehst… in Ordnung aus", schloss er anerkennend.

Draco hatte sich noch nicht angesehen. Hier gab es keinen Spiegel. Und es war so schwer, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen, wenn die ganze Wut die Kontrolle übernahm. Er wusste immerhin noch, dass Wut eine sinnlose Emotion war, aber er konnte sie nicht abschalten.

Der Heiler betrat das Zimmer und lächelte direkt. „Sie werden neue Sachen brauchen", erläuterte er zufrieden. „Na, das war eine richtige Reise", fuhr er mit Berechnung fort.

„Mh", machte Draco, um nicht etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Die nächsten Tage werden noch etwas unangenehm werden, Mr. Malfoy, aber… dann werden Sie sich fühlen wie vor Askaban", versprach er siegessicher.

„Ich hoffe nicht", knurrte er tatsächlich, obwohl er nichts hatte sagen wollen. Der Heiler runzelte verblüfft die Stirn, kommentierte seine Worte aber nicht.

„Severus ist hier. Ich schicke ihn rein", erklärte er, und mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Nächste Woche erwarte ich Ihren Dank." Gönnerhaft zuckten die Mundwinkel des Heilers, ehe er sich umwandte.

Dank. Wofür? Die endlosen Schmerzen, die ihn dazu getrieben hatten, sie anzufahren, so dass sie sich seit Stunden versteckte? Dank, weil er kaum noch denken konnte vor Schmerz? Garantiert nicht.

Snape kam schließlich in den Raum, auf seinen Stock gestützt. Er begutachtete ihn prüfend, fiel Draco auf.

„Wie ich sehe, war dein erste Tag erfolgreich", bemerkte er bloß. „Kannst du aufstehen?", wollte er von ihm wissen, und Draco atmete aus, wappnete sich, stellte die Füße probehalber auf den Boden und testete seine neuen Muskeln. Als er sich in die Höhe wuchtete, stand er zwar, aber seine Augen schlossen sich, während sein Atem flacher ging.

„Verdammt", murmelte er ungehalten und machte einen wankenden Schritt nach vorne.

Er öffnete die Augen, als er den Schmerz einschätzen konnte.

Snapes Blick wanderte über seinen Körper. Kurz verzog sich sein Mund ablehnend, ehe er mit dem Kopf ruckte.

„Wir gehen", schloss er bloß. Draco folgte ihm langsam, humpelnd, und sein Kopf war beherrscht von schrecklichen Gedanken.

Er verzichtete auf den Umhang, den die Schwester ihm entgegenhielt. Er nahm ihn schwach entgegen, bewegte sich langsam Richtung Ausgang.

„Bis morgen", rief ihm Schwester Grit noch nach, aber er verzichtete darauf, zu antworten.

„Entzückend. Du hast eine Bewunderin gefunden", bemerkte Snape, nachdem ihm der kalte Wind draußen die Haare zerzauste. Er spürte die Kälte kaum. Wenn, dann war sie beruhigend. „Der blinde Doxy findet auch ein Ei", ergänzte er, und Draco betrachtete die wenigen Stufen, die zur Kutsche empor führten.

Fuck. Das würde schmerzhaft werden.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie in ihr leeres Weinglas hinab. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. So vollkommen nervenaufreibend. Die Tür war irgendwann ins Schloss gefallen und Ron zog sich scheinbar erst um.

Er kam zehn Minuten später in die Küche, wo sie immer noch unbewegt am Tresen saß.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln, kam näher, küsste ihre Stirn und betrachtete dann ihr Weinglas. „Harter Tag?", vermutete er freundlich, und sie ruckte nur unverbindlich mit dem Kopf. „Greyson hat mir von eurer Wunderheilung berichtet", fuhr er schließlich fort, als sie nicht antwortete. Jetzt hob sie den Blick. Und sie fragte.

„Warum ist Greyson überhaupt da?" Ihre Stimme klang müde.

„Weil ich es angeordnet habe", war seine simple Antwort, als er sich ebenfalls ein Weinglas auf dem Schrank holte und es halbvoll goss. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentresen und trank einen tiefen Schluck. „Wie geht es ihm?", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Greyson?", entgegnete sie lakonisch, aber Ron lächelte sehr kurz. „Oder Malfoy?", ergänzte sie bitterer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Malfoy", bestätigte Ron gespannt. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie wollte nicht auch noch über ihn reden müssen. Sie hatte ihn die gesamte Zeit heute gesehen. Und anstatt, dass sie sich darüber aufregte, dass er sich nicht bedankt oder gar entschuldigt hatte, machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, ob sie ihn tatsächlich gefoltert hatte. Und ob er ein Recht hatte, wütend zu sein. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur die dämlichen Hormone gewesen waren!

„Großartig", erwiderte sie also kalt. Rons Stirn runzelte sich.

„Du hast das Richtige getan heute", sagte er plötzlich. „Niemand sollte solange seiner Gesundheit und körperlichen Kräfte beraubt sein", fuhr er fort.

„Ron", begann sie müde, und wusste, das Gespräch würde nirgendwohin führen.

„Ja?", entgegnete er ruhig, mit offenem Blick.

„Warum wird er von einem Auror beaufsichtigt?", wagte sie zu fragen. Und tatsächlich antwortete Ron ihr direkt.

„Weil es sicherer ist, als wenn die Vollidioten aus der Verwahrung in eurer Praxis auftauchen, Hermine."

„Das macht keinen Sinn", erwiderte sie erschöpft und gleichzeitig frustriert mit ihm. Sein Blick wirkte geduldig, beinahe nachsichtig.

„Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, oder?", fragte er sie plötzlich, und sie sah ihn verstört an.

„Ich – ja?", erwiderte sie unschlüssig. „Warum sagst du mir das?" Und eine eigenartige Traurigkeit zeichnete sein Gesicht, die ihr ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend verursachte.

„Damit du es weißt", antwortete er lediglich.

„Ron-", begann sie unschlüssig, nicht sicher, warum er plötzlich so ernst geworden war. Warum er ihr plötzlich Worte sagte, die in diesem Kontext wie ein Abschied klangen, wie eine Warnung, wie…- sie konnte es nicht einmal wirklich benennen.

„-es ist spät", bemerkte er mit einem knappen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, ok?" Er erhob sich, gab ihr keine Chance mehr, noch eine Frage zu stellen, und resignierend folgte sie ihm. Sie ließ zu, dass er den Arm sanft um ihre Taille legte, und obwohl er so nah war, kam er ihr meilenweit entfernt vor.

Vielleicht war sie es auch, die weit fort war. Zumindest heute Abend war sie es.


	19. Chapter 19

18\. Words

 _„_ _And if you hurt me  
Well that's okay baby only words bleed._ _"_

 ** _Ed Sheeran_**

Er öffnete blinzelnd seine tonnenschweren Lider. Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen, als hätte er noch nie Tageslicht gesehen. Seine Lippen waren spröde, seine Stimmbänder geschwollen, so schien es ihm. Seine Augen schlossen sich kraftlos wieder, und er brauchte eine weitere Minute, ehe er seine Augen dazu bewegen konnte, sich erneut zu öffnen.

Er blinzelte verstört, denn sein Fokus stimmte nicht. Unscharf wandelte sich das Bild, kippte kopfüber, und er blinzelte erneut, bis er Konturen erkennen konnte.

„Vater", flüsterte er mit steinerner Stimme, und die Gestalt mit den weißen Haaren verharrte neben ihm.

„Draco, wach auf", ermahnte ihn die Stimme. Aber er war schon wach. Er blinzelte erneut, und der scharfe Kontrast stach unangenehm in seinen Nerven. Das Bild gewann an Konturen. Erschrocken blinzelte er wieder, und diesmal sah er scharf. Er fuhr im Bett zurück, nur um vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen.

„Was für ein netter Vergleich", bemerkte Snape mit eisiger Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er aber tatsächlich mit gerunzelter Stirn. Draco wunderte sich für einen Moment, dass er ihn tatsächlich mit Lucius hatte verwechseln können. Sie sahen sich in keinster Weise ähnlich. Nicht im Ansatz.

„Beschissen", sagte er stöhnend, setzte sich langsam auf, und seine Muskeln protestierten unter selbst diesen marginalen Bewegungen. Seine Gedanken trieben zusammenhanglos in seinem Kopf umher.

„Tja, arbeiten wirst du dennoch, Draco", informierte ihn Snape äußerst ungnädig. Draco rieb sich träge die Augen. Das Shirt, in dem er geschlafen hatte, spannte erneut. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke jemals zu eng saßen. Verstimmt fiel sein Blick auf seinen Oberkörper. Dann knurrte sein Magen in einer Lautstärke, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

Stöhnend hielt er sich seinen Bauch.

„Merlin, was-?" Er konnte sich kaum erklären, was es war, das er fühlte, bis es ihm praktisch wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Hilflos hob sich sein Blick zu Snapes Gesicht.

„Du hast Hunger", stellte er nickend fest. „Dann wirkt die Kur. Glückwunsch." Draco wusste nicht, was Snape dachte. Er schwang langsam die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Snape prüfend wissen, und Draco streckte vorsichtig die Arme über seinen Kopf, ließ seine maledierten Knochen knacken und wandte sich für die Antwort nicht mal mehr um.

„Duschen", rief er über die Schulter zurück und wunderte sich nur am Rande über seine Gleichgültigkeit und das eigenartige Selbstbewusstsein. Er fragte nicht einmal um Erlaubnis. Er tat einfach, wonach ihm war. Seltsam.

Und er duschte fast eine halbe Stunde. Bis Snape äußerst ungehalten gegen die Badezimmertür schlug und ihm klarmachte, wenn er nicht vorhätte, zur Arbeit zu schwimmen, dann hätte er sich gefälligst anzuziehen.

Er hatte sich für eine von Snapes Hosen entschieden, denn die waren wenigstens nicht vollständig zu eng. Und leider musste er sich heute mit seiner alten Trainingsjacke begnügen, denn weder seine noch Snapes Pullover passten gut über sein Kreuz. Es wäre zu unbequem. Zwar trug seine Trainingsjacke das Slytherin-Emblem über der Brust, aber es war ihm egal.

Die Kur war wie ein furchtbarer Muskelkater, der nicht besser wurde.

Als Snape ihn einigermaßen satt vor der Praxis abgeliefert hatte, überwand er mit Mühe die Stufen und bewegte sich sehr langsam auf den Tresen zu. Greyson wartete heute schon auf ihn. Sein Blick fiel grinsend auf seine Jacke.

„Modisch", bemerkte er mit verschränkten Armen, während eine unbekannte Schwester seinen Umhang abnahm.

„Mein Lebensziel", entgegnete Draco schlecht gelaunt.

Mit gewohnt schnellen Schritten bog sie in den Gang, direkt auf ihn zu. Sie schien schon länger auf den Beinen zu sein, aber sie wirkte gestresst. Und müde. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, fasste ihn näher ins Auge, und mit dem Blick eines Heilers musterte sie ihn.

„Die Nacht war beschwerlich?", wollte sie schließlich von ihm wissen, zog beiläufig ihren Zauberstab, tippte knapp gegen seinen Unterarm, und verschlungene grüne Zahlen pafften empor. Sie nahm seinen Puls, ging ihm auf.

„Hm", machte er nur. Sie hob den Blick. „Ja", korrigierte er sich und versuchte, sich an ihren Duft zu erinnern. Sie trug Parfum. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie einst gerochen hatte.

„Alles normal", informierte sie ihn, die Anzeige verpuffte, und ihr Blick verfing sich für eine Sekunde am Emblem seiner Trainingsjacke. „Etwas unpassend", schien sie ihn unangenehm berührt zu informieren. Sein Kiefer spannte sich kurz an, ehe er antwortete.

„Muss wohl an den Heilern liegen, die beschlossen haben, mein Kreuz zu brechen und mir zwanzig extra Kilo aufzuerlegen", vermutete er still. Ihr Blick könnte schuldbewusst sein. Er könnte auch gleichmütig kühl sein. Er war sich nicht sicher. Und er merkte, dass seine Worte nicht unbedingt geeignet waren, ein gutes Verhältnis herzustellen. „Snapes Sachen sind zu eng für mich. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, Snapes Gold für neue Kleidung auszugeben, da ich kaum gerade laufen kann." Auch diese Worte waren eher unfreundlich als alles andere. Merlin, was war los mit ihm? Er hatte sich von grabesstill zu aufmüpfig ekelhaft gewandelt.

„Es macht für diese Woche nichts. Du wirst keinen Patientenkontakt haben", klärte sie ihn neutral auf, aber es klang wie eine Beleidigung. Versteckt. Aber deutlich.

Er sah sie einfach an. Und sie schien plötzlich zu merken, dass sie ebendies auch tat. Und als wäre es verboten, als hätte sie sich selber auferlegt, genau das nicht zu tun, fiel ihr Blick. Diesmal umgab sie das Schuldbewusstsein wie eine graue Wolke. Alles Neutrale fiel.

„Du bist hier zum Arbeiten, oder nicht?" Sie schritt achtlos voran, und er folgte ihr langsam, stöhnte unterdrückt, bei jedem Schritt, während Greysons Grinsen sich vertiefte, als er ihm folgte. Im Zimmer angekommen, erkannte er eine stumpfsinnige Aufgabe, die bereits auf ihn zu warten schien.

Etwa zweitausend leere Phiolen standen säuberlich gestapelt auf einem sterilen Tisch aus Stahl.

„Die müssen mit Ettiketten versehen werden", klärte sie ihn auf und schaffte es ganz wunderbar, ihn nicht mehr anzusehen.

„Morgen Hermine", begrüßte der Auror sie nachdrücklich, denn sie schien ihn bisher mit Absicht ignoriert zu haben. Sie kannten sich, ging Draco auf. Aber natürlich taten sie das wohl, alleine weil Weasley mit ihm befreundet war.

„Guten Morgen, Greyson", erwiderte sie steif.

Er konnte nicht anders, als in Seelenruhe ihr Gesicht zu betrachten, während sie demonstrativ auf die Phiolen deutete. „Du wirst Kleber benutzen, da du über keinen Zauberstab verfügst, und es ist auch Sinn der Sache. Beschäftigungstherapie, quasi", erläuterte sie ihm glatt. „Es sollte anstrengend genug für jemanden wie dich sein", entfuhr es ihr, beinahe unprofessionell scharf, und ertappt schloss sich ihr Mund, während sich seine Augenbraue langsam hob. (Selbst das schmerzte höllisch. Alle Muskeln schmerzten!) „Ich meine, anstrengend für jemanden, in deiner Position", korrigierte sie sich tonlos, während sie mittlerweile einen Preis dafür gewinnen könnte, ihn nicht anzusehen.

Auch Beschäftigungstherapien waren besser als Abfälle schaufeln und Krematorien reinigen. Tausendmal besser. Er hatte nicht vor, sich zu beschweren.

Er hatte überhaupt nicht vor, mehr als nötig mit ihr zu reden. Denn sie schien nicht besonders erpicht darauf, und er… er konnte einfach nicht.

Es gab auch nicht viel zu sagen, oder?

„Kleber hole ich jetzt, wenn du keine weiteren Fragen mehr hast. Etiketten liegen auf dem Tisch." Sie wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Nein, er hatte keine Fragen.

„Ich habe einen für dich", bemerkte Greyson und unterbrach seine abwesenden Gedanken. Draco wandte sich um.

„Einen was?", entfuhr es ihm verständnislos, und Greyson lächelte.

„Einen Zauberstab. Und nicht nur irgendeinen", ergänzte er vielsagend. Dracos Stirn runzelte sich. „Wir haben einige Strapazen in Kauf genommen, aber dein Zauberstab wartet bereits auf dich", schloss er triumphierend. Draco sah ihn an.

„Mein…Zauberstab?", wiederholte er perplex. „Er wurde zerstört", entkam es verstört seinen Lippen, aber Greyson schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf.

„Wurde er nicht. Zuerst wurde er konfisziert. Und als entschieden wurden, dass du nicht den Kuss bekommst, kam er ins Lager."

„Ich darf nicht zaubern", wiederholte er mechanisch, was Snape ihm bereits eingebläut hatte.

„Nicht offiziell, aber dein Zauberstab ist vom Radar genommen", erläuterte Greyson, fast ein Zwinkern in den dunklen Augen. „Wenn dein Muskelkater vorbei ist, kommst du ins Ministerium. Ron will dich trainieren", flüsterte Greyson beinahe verschwörerisch, und ehe Draco etwas zum Protest erwidern konnte, kam Hermine zurück ins Zimmer, eine große Flasche Kleber in der Hand. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wo sie ihn herhatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie extra eine Schwester losgeschickt, um diese Aufgabe so langwierig wie möglich zu gestalten.

Er nahm sie entgegen und ihre Finger berührten sich nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um Greysons Worte. Wie sollte er unbemerkt ins Ministerium kommen? Und er wollte auf keinen Fall trainieren. Er wusste nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, wofür! Gerade tat er genau das, was das Ministerium von ihm verlangte. Er arbeitete. Er schaffte es vielleicht sogar, sich aus jedem Problem rauszuhalten, auch wenn er dafür ihre verurteilende Anwesenheit in Kauf nahm. Nehmen musste. Nehmen… wollte? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Er wollte jedenfalls nichts von seiner Zukunft riskieren. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Ihr bekanntes und doch so unbekanntes Gesicht. Er konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie Kälte ihren Blick einnahm. Nichts Freundliches zeichnete ihre Gestalt, und sie wandte sich wieder hastig von ihm ab. Als könne er ihre Seele stehlen, sähe sie ihn nur zu lange an oder stände sie nur zu lange in seiner direkten Nähe.

„Gut, dass du nicht überqualifiziert für einen Aufsichts-Job bist, Greyson", bemerkte sie in seine Richtung, demonstrativen Spott in der Stimme.

„Fürs Ministerium tue ich doch alles", entgegnete Greyson zwinkernd, ebenfalls voller Ironie. Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Zimmer.

Als sie gegangen war sah er Greyson ernst an. „Ich kann nicht ins Ministerium kommen", sagte er still. „Jeder würde mich erkennen und-"

„-Vielsafttrank", unterbrach Greyson ihn schlicht. Das hatte Draco angenommen.

„Es ist gefährlich", erwiderte er gepresst.

„Alles ist gefährlich", war alles, was Greyson achselzuckend antwortete. Dracos Mund schloss sich unzufrieden. Er fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen, die es nach sich ziehen würde. Und vor Hermines Reaktion. Er glaubte, Weasley ließ ihm wenig Spielraum. Und er glaubte, Weasley steuerte einem Desaster entgegen.

Er setzte sich schlecht gelaunt an den Tisch, griff sich mühsam eine Phiole, denn die Muskeln in seinen Fingern schmerzten ebenfalls noch immer, und begann die mühsame Kleinstarbeit zu erledigen.

Greyson legte sich mit zufriedenem Geräusch auf die leere Patientenliege, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Zauberstab. Vielsafttrank. Training. Es waren schrecklich riskante Aussichten. Und keine schien geeignet dafür, sein Verhältnis zu Hermine zu verbessern.

Aber er glaubte, würde er anfangen Katzenbabys und Hundewelpen zu verteilen, würde sie ihn genauso verabscheuen. Es war also eine Lose-Lose Situation. Egal, wie er es betrachtete.

Es war vier. Greyson hatte sich verabschiedet, und Snape würde gleich kommen, um ihn abzuholen. Sie nahm an, er war noch längst nicht fertig, denn es war eine stumpfe Aufgabe, die eine ruhige Hand brauchte. Und die Muskeln seiner Finger dürften mittlerweile nur noch protestieren.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten betrat sie das Zimmer, in dem er saß. Schwester Grit lehnte am Tisch, und scheinbar führte sie zu gerne ein Gespräch mit ihm, denn als sie Hermine erblickte, streckte sie den Rücken durch, brachte einen Schritt Distanz zwischen sich und Malfoy und wirkte minimal ertappt.

„Heilerin Weasley", begrüßte sie sie kurz, verabschiedete sich von Malfoy, während dieser immer noch unverändert am Tisch saß und bereits eine beachtliche Menge an Phiolen beklebt hatte. Stumpfsinnige Arbeiten schienen ihm zu liegen, dachte sie bitter.

„Genug für heute", stellte sie neutral klar, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb. Er legte die Phiole zu den übrigen, stellte den Kleber zur Seite und streckte seine Finger.

„Snape hier?", erkundigte er sich kraftlos, und sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er erhob sich langsam, streckte seine Muskeln, und er wirkte sehr erschöpft. Und sie fragte ihn, was Ron ihr nicht sagen wollte.

„Warum ist Greyson hier?" Es war eine direkte Frage, und dafür sah sie ihn auch direkt an. Er erwiderte fast verblüfft ihren Blick. Aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, durch seine dicke Schicht an Unnahbarkeit blicken zu können. Wahrscheinlich erlernten alle Strafgefangenen irgendwann die Kunst des Pokerfaces, denn etwas anderes würde sie nicht durch die Haft bringen, nahm sie an.

„Weil ich beaufsichtigt werden muss", erklärte er ihr also, fast neutral. Fast.

„Nicht von einem Auror. Und du kanntest Greyson, wusstes, dass er Auror ist." Sie war nicht willig, nachzugeben, von ihrem Standpunkt abzurücken. Sie wollte eine Antwort, und sie hatte die Befürchtung, Malfoy hatte sogar einige Antworten für sie.

„Wusste ich nicht", widersprach er schlicht, und ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Doch. Wusstest du."

„Weißt du-!", begann er, und Gereiztheit zuckte über sein Gesicht. Er schien noch nicht vertraut mit seinen Hormonschüben zu sein, schien das Testosteron weder einordnen, noch dosieren zu können.

„-warum wirst du von einem Top-Auror beaufsichtigt, und nicht von einem unfähigen Beamten?", unterbrach sie ihn, wiederholte unnachgiebig ihre Frage, und sein Mund verzog sich knapp.

„Warum fragst du nicht Weasley?", erkundigte er sich schließlich bei ihr. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du das schon", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. Fast selbstgerecht. Fast…- sie wusste nicht, was seine Stimme noch vermittelte. „Wenn er es dir nicht sagt, kann ich dir nicht helfen, denn ich weiß es nicht."

Er log. Sie wusste es. Sie spürte es so deutlich, dass sie bereit war, ihren Kittel zu verspeisen, läge sie falsch.

„Warum denkt Ron, du wärst in Gefahr?", setzte sie ihr Verhör ungeachtet seiner Worte fort, und er blickte genervt zur Seite, schien sich mit jeder Sekunde unwohler zu fühlen. „Malfoy!", sagte sie seinen Namen mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme, und widerwillig sah er sie wieder an. Seine Augen waren sehr grau, und sie erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern an seinen Blick. Sie erkannte ihn. Durch all das Unbekannte hindurch, erkannte sie ihn tatsächlich. Er war nicht mehr der Junge, den sie in nebeliger Erinnerung hatte. Der schüchterne, etwas zu große Malfoy, der gänzlich überfordert mit dem Schulsprecheramt gewesen war. Der schon verzweifelt gewirkt hatte, weil sie ihn damals um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Der so unerfahren und entgegen ihrer Erwartungen kein verzogener Slytherin gewesen war, dass es sie fast ernsthaft in ihren Grundmauern erschüttert hatte.

Es war… nett gewesen, hatte sie damals gedacht.

„Weil ich ein Mörder bin", antwortete er kalt, und er hielt ihren Blick. „Weil ich auf einem Präsentierteller sitze, für all diejenigen Patrioten, Potter-Sympathisanten dieser Welt, die sich die Mühe machen und mit erhobenem Zauberstab herkommen wollen, um mich hinzurichten!" Gepresst verließen die Worte seinen Mund, und Harrys Name aus seinem Mund, ließ ihr Herz gefrieren. „Ich wollte garantiert nicht hier sein!", informierte er sie kalt. „Ich war bereits zurück in der Verwahrung, kurz davor wieder nach Askaban verschifft zu werden, denn offengesagt, ist das um ein tausendfaches einfacher, als hier zu sein."

Ihr Kiefer lockerte sich, während seine Worte sie irgendwo trafen, alles betäubten, was sie fühlte, alles vernichteten, was gut war.

„Und wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, irgendwen anklagen möchtest – dann würde ich dir vorschlagen, du fragst nicht mich! Denn warum solltest du?", entkam es ihm zornig. „Warum solltest du mit mir über Weasley reden?", fuhr er sie an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Ohnmächtig stand sie vor ihm, wusste nicht, ob sie schreien oder weinen sollte. Ob sie sterben sollte, ob es Sünde war, überhaupt hier zu sein, mit ihm zu reden. Denn er hatte Recht. Er war ein Mörder. Er war… Harrys Mörder. Es war ein reiner Impuls, den ihr Körper sandte. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen und zornig blinzelte sie.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest Askaban niemals verlassen!", flüsterte sie grenzenlos böse Worte, aber es schien ihn nicht zu berühren, schien kein Gefühl der Bestürzung in ihm auszulösen.

„Das wünschte ich auch", erwiderte er lediglich, den Blick kalt auf sie geheftet. Merlin, wie hatte sie denken können, er empfände Reue? Schuld? Wie hatte Ron annehmen können, er würde sich entschuldigen für irgendetwas? Fast wünschte sie, seine Worte wären wahr, und es würde tatsächlich jemand die Praxis stürmen, nur um ihn umzubringen. Und sie schämte sich nicht einmal für diese Gedanken. Jetzt gerade schämte sie sich überhaupt nicht.

„Chrm chrm", machte Snape überdeutlich vom Türrahmen aus, und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Schuldbewusst wandte sich ihr Blick. Oh Gott. Hatte er es gehört? Hatte er ihre Verwünschungen gehört? Entsprechend eindeutig sah er Malfoy nun mit einem scharfen Blick an. Und unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich erinnert. An die Schule, an die vielen Momente im Büro des Schulleiters, zusammen mit ihm. Mit Malfoy. In dieser Kombination.

Ihr Blick fiel. Und Malfoy verließ mit schmerzhaften Schritten das Zimmer, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Snape verweilte noch einen Moment im Türrahmen. Unwillig hob sich ihr Blick.

„Sie werden ihn entlassen." Es war keine Frage. Vielleicht doch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber bitter antwortete sie.

„Selbst wenn ich das wollte – es liegt nicht in meiner Macht", erläuterte sie tonlos. Er schien mehr sagen zu wollen, zögerte noch eine Sekunde länger, ehe ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter knapp nickte und sich ebenfalls abwandte, um Malfoy zu folgen. Sie konnte nur annehmen, Malfoy würde Ärger bekommen. Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten. Denn das war es, was er in der Schulzeit von Snape bekommen hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape sich geändert hatte.

Aber Snape musste mit der grauenhaften Strafe leben, mit einem widerlichen, kalten Mörder in einem Haus zu wohnen.

Und er hatte auch noch Recht. Sie sollte ihn nicht beachten, nicht mit ihm reden. Ihn überhaupt nicht anders wahrnehmen als jeden anderen Strafgefangenen. Sie sollte kalt und gleichgültig sein.

Er war nicht mehr der verlorene Junge, dem sie damals ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Er war ein Monster. Ein verdammter Mörder, ohne Gewissen und ohne das Recht, jemals wieder ein normales Leben zu leben.

Sie hoffte, er würde nie mehr wiederkommen. Sie hoffte, sie müsste ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Eine Träne fiel heiß auf ihre Wange. Sie hasste Ron dafür, dass er Geheimnisse hatte. Denn nichts war es wert, jemanden wie Malfoy zu schützen. Gar nichts.

Preview – nächstes Kapitel:

19\. Dealbreaker

 _„An awkward impasse._ _No one knew exactly how to say good-bye._

 _A wave? A handshake? A kiss?_ _"_

 ** _Harlan Coben_**

Es war so verdammt schmerzhaft!

Jedes Gefühl bereitete ihm Übelkeit, jede Bewegung war so beschwerlich, als wäre er tausend Meilen gerannt! Und er verzweifelte über sich selbst, über all die Gefühle, die in ihm kochten, über die Wut, die irrationale Eifersucht – über seine scheiß Erektion, die nicht verschwinden wollte!

Sie war da, seitdem er sie angeschrien hatte, seitdem sie gesprochen hatten! Und es war so unpassend, dass er schreien könnte! Denn es waren keine romantischen Worte gewesen! Es war nicht einmal Vorspiel, wenn er denn seiner vagen Erinnerung diesbezüglich trauen durfte! Es war einfach nur ein böses Gespräch gewesen, das er mit nüchternem Kopf niemals so geführt hätte! Und niemals mit ihr!

Zähneknirschend hatte er sich von Snape in der Kutsche direkt die nächste Standpauke anhören dürfen, was in ihn gefahren sei, wie er sich hatte gehen lassen können – und dass dies absolut nicht nach einer Entschuldigung geklungen hatte!

Aber Draco hatte sich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen wollen! Jetzt gerade war er ziemlich sauer, dass er damals zu Potters Wohl und Wehe auf Abruf gestanden hatte und nun dafür bestraft wurde, von dem einzigen Mädchen, was in seinen Augen, froh darüber sein sollte, ihn zu sehen.

Er tigerte durch Snapes Gästezimmer, mitten in der Nacht, und schlug sich zornig die Hände vors Gesicht – denn Merlin! Was waren das für abgefuckte Gedanken? Wie konnte er so etwas denken? Wie konnte er sie so dringend wollen, dass es wehtat?

Siebzehn Jahre! Siebzehn Jahre war es seinem verdammten scheiß Körper egal gewesen, ob er lebte, ob er starb, ob er jemals wieder eine Erektion haben würde oder als Mönch verrottete! Und seit einem Tag war alles anders. Und er gab ihr auch noch die Schuld! Es war ihr Werk!

Zornig öffnete er die zu enge Hose, stöhnte ungehalten, als seine Erektion mehr Platz hatte, und er war überfordert mit sich selbst. Er kannte sich so nicht mehr, glaubte auch, dass er niemals so gewesen war. So… wütend. So erregt und… gefährlich.

Er hatte Hunger, damit konnte er irgendwie umgehen, er hatte jetzt ein Körpergewicht, das seiner Größe entsprach, er hatte Hormone, die seinen Bart nur so sprießen ließen, die seine Stimmungen ins Negative beeinträchtigten – und er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt.

Mit flachem Atem lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf sank zurück, er ließ seine Hand zitternd in seine Shorts gleiten und fast schmerzhaft dringend umfasste er seinen steinharten Schwanz. Er schluckte schwer, denn sein Mund war trocken.

Und mit jeder eingerosteten auf und ab Bewegung, hob sein Atem an, ging keuchend in seiner Brust. Sein Verstand spielte ihm Dinge vor, an die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Er sah sie, sah ihren Mund, der stumme, böse Worte formte, und er stellte sich andere Dinge vor, die sie tun würde.

Ganz andere Dinge. Leuchtend klar erschien sie vor seinen Augen, während seine Bewegungen schneller wurden, während er sich gänzlich verlor. Und er schämte sich nicht einmal für seine einseitigen, unverzeihlichen Gedanken. Er stellte sich ihre heißen Lippen vor, wie sie ihn umschlossen, stellte sich vor, wie er in ihre Locken griff, wie sie ihren Mund weiter öffnen würde, wie er tiefer –

Grollend kam er, spritzte zähe Fäden über seine Hand, auf den Boden und sank schwitzend an der Wand hinab, während seine Muskeln unter der Anstrengung protestierten, aber immerhin… immerhin war sein Penis endlich wieder schlaff.

Er öffnete desorientiert die Augen, leckte sich über die trockene Lippe und schmeckte Blut. Er musste darauf gebissen haben, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten, nahm er träge an.

Seine Augen schlossen sich. Er war ein Schwein. Damit hatte er fast nicht mehr gerechnet.

Hormone waren also dafür geeignet, dass er das Wesentliche aus den Augen verlor und eine Frau begehrte, wie ein dämlicher Teenager, die er mit Sicherheit nicht bekommen würde.

Es sollte keine Rolle in seinem Kopf spielen. Sie sollte gänzlich unwichtig sein.

Er musste sich zwingen, nicht mehr an sie zu denken. Am besten nie mehr.

 _To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

19\. Dealbreaker

 _„_ _An awkward impasse. No one knew exactly how to say good-bye._

 _A wave? A handshake? A kiss?_ _"_

 ** _Harlan Coben_**

Es war so verdammt schmerzhaft!

Jedes Gefühl bereitete ihm Übelkeit, jede Bewegung war so beschwerlich, als wäre er tausend Meilen gerannt! Und er verzweifelte über sich selbst, über all die Gefühle, die in ihm kochten, über die Wut, die irrationale Eifersucht – über seine scheiß Erektion, die nicht verschwinden wollte!

Sie war da, seitdem er sie angeschrien hatte, seitdem sie gesprochen hatten! Und es war so unpassend, dass er schreien könnte! Denn es waren keine romantischen Worte gewesen! Es war nicht einmal Vorspiel, wenn er denn seiner vagen Erinnerung diesbezüglich trauen durfte! Es war einfach nur ein böses Gespräch gewesen, das er mit nüchternem Kopf niemals so geführt hätte! Und niemals mit ihr!

Zähneknirschend hatte er sich von Snape in der Kutsche direkt die nächste Standpauke anhören dürfen, was in ihn gefahren sei, wie er sich hatte gehen lassen können – und dass dies absolut nicht nach einer Entschuldigung geklungen hatte!

Aber Draco hatte sich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen wollen! Jetzt gerade war er ziemlich sauer, dass er damals zu Potters Wohl und Wehe auf Abruf gestanden hatte und nun dafür bestraft wurde, von dem einzigen Mädchen, was in seinen Augen, froh darüber sein sollte, ihn zu sehen.

Er tigerte durch Snapes Gästezimmer, schlug sich zornig die Hände vors Gesicht – denn Merlin! Was waren das für abgefuckte Gedanken? Wie konnte er so etwas denken? Wie konnte er sie so dringend wollen, dass es wehtat?

Siebzehn Jahre! Siebzehn Jahre war es seinem verdammten scheiß Körper egal gewesen, ob er lebte, ob er starb, ob er jemals wieder eine Erektion haben würde oder als Mönch verrottete! Und seit einem Tag war alles anders. Und er gab ihr auch noch die Schuld! Es war ihr Werk!

Zornig öffnete er die zu enge Hose, stöhnte ungehalten, als seine Erektion mehr Platz hatte, und er war überfordert mit sich selbst. Er kannte sich so nicht mehr, glaubte auch, dass er niemals so gewesen war. So… wütend.

Er hatte Hunger, damit konnte er irgendwie umgehen, er hatte jetzt ein Körpergewicht, das seiner Größe entsprach, er hatte Hormone, die seinen Bart nur so sprießen ließen, die seine Stimmungen ins Negative beeinträchtigten – und er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt.

Mit flachem Atem lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf sank zurück, er ließ seine Hand zitternd in seine Shorts gleiten und fast schmerzhaft dringend umfasste er seinen steinharten Schwanz. Er schluckte schwer, denn sein Mund war trocken.

Und mit jeder eingerosteten auf und ab Bewegung, hob sein Atem an, ging keuchend in seiner Brust. Sein Verstand spielte ihm Dinge vor, an die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Er sah sie, sah ihren Mund, der stumme, böse Worte formte, und er stellte sich andere Dinge vor, die sie tun würde.

Ganz andere Dinge. Leuchtend klar erschien sie vor seinen Augen, während seine Bewegungen schneller wurden, während er sich gänzlich verlor. Und er schämte sich nicht einmal für seine einseitigen, unverzeihlichen Gedanken. Er stellte sich ihre heißen Lippen vor, wie sie ihn umschlossen, stellte sich vor, wie er in ihre Locken griff, wie sie ihren Mund weiter öffnen würde, wie er tiefer –

Grollend kam er spritze zähe Fäden über seine Hand, auf den Boden und sank schwitzend an der Wand hinab, während seine Muskeln unter der Anstrengung zuckten, aber immerhin… immerhin war sein Penis endlich wieder schlaff.

Er öffnete desorientiert die Augen, leckte sich über die trockene Lippe und schmeckte Blut. Er musste darauf gebissen haben, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten, nahm er träge an.

Seine Augen schlossen sich. Er war ein Schwein. Damit hatte er fast nicht mehr gerechnet.

Hormone waren also dafür geeignet, dass er das Wesentliche aus den Augen verlor und ein Mädchen begehrte, was er mit Sicherheit nicht bekommen würde.

Es sollte keine Rolle in seinem Kopf spielen. Sie sollte gänzlich unwichtig sein.

Er musste sich zwingen, nicht mehr an sie zu denken. Am besten nie mehr.

Es gab so viel Wichtigeres als an das! Er musste an seine Zukunft denken, oder nicht? Er sollte eher an Weasley denken, der ihn zu Merlin-was nötigen wollte, und ihn damit in Gefahr brachte. Und die Gefahr war Draco egal. Es war ihm unterm Strich egal, ob ihm Weasleys haltlose Pläne den Untergang bringen würden. Als er Askaban verlassen hatte, hatte er sich damit abgefunden, seine Zeit in Einsamkeit zu fristen.

Das Gefängnis hatte ihn verändert, seinen Willen längst gebrochen, und eigentlich war es fahrlässig von ihr gewesen, ihn wieder mit Gefühlen und einem emotionalen Kompass auszustatten, denn leichter machte es die Sache nicht! Nicht für ihn, nicht für sie – garantiert nicht für Weasley!

Draco erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie er damals gewesen war. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er höflich gewesen war, vorsichtig oder leichtsinnig und rücksichtslos. Es waren Beschreibungen, die nicht zu ihm passten. Er hatte keine Persönlichkeit mehr seit siebzehn Jahren, und sich jetzt eine neue suchen zu müssen, barg Gefahren und Unmöglichkeiten, auf die er verzichten konnte.

Er schloss schwer atmend die Augen. Er wollte kein Mensch mehr sein, der etwas anderes vom Leben erwartete als Qualen und Leid. Es war einfacher, nichts Gutes mehr zu erwarten, als sich ständig etwas vormachen zu müssen.

Er wusste nur eine Sache mit Sicherheit – er war kein guter Mensch.

Und jetzt gerade wusste er nicht, zu welchen Gefühlen ihn das berechtigte. Er war der Sohn eines Todessers, hatte einen Menschen umgebracht, gerade als er volljährig wurde, war siebzehn Jahre dafür im Gefängnis gewesen – ob gerechtfertigterweise oder nicht außer Acht gelassen – und kaum war auf freiem Fuß, begehrte er die Frau eines anderen.

All das konnte nicht richtig sein. Er konnte nicht richtig sein. Seine Existenz wies Fehler und falsche Entscheidungen auf. Sein ganzes Leben war ein einziges Fiasko. Und er lernte nicht dazu. Er hatte geglaubt, die Jahre hinter Gittern hätten ich klüger werden lassen, aber anscheinend brauchte es nur eine Handvoll Hormone und er war genau derselbe Vollidiot, der er geglaubt hatte zu sein.

Irgendwann würde er von diesem Fleck hier aufstehen müssen. Irgendwann würde er sich sauber machen müssen. Irgendwann würde er schlafen, Albträume haben, aufwachen und sie wiedersehen.

Und wie verdammt noch mal sollte er das schaffen? Ohne irgendwen an seiner Seite, der… einfach da war. Ohne ihn zu hassen. Snape verabscheute ihn für das, was er war und was er getan hatte. Weasley verabscheute sich selbst und hasste Draco wahrscheinlich ebenso. Und sie? Hermine? Es war nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten. Sie war dort, wo sie immer hingehört hatte. An Weasleys Seite. Sie ehrte Potters Andenken.

Was Draco zerstört hatte.

Es war zum Kotzen. Er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Aber es fühlte sich nicht gut an, niemanden zu haben. Er sollte nicht einmal wissen, wie es war, jemanden zu haben, denn dieses Gefühl war ihm ebenfalls fremd, aber er wusste, wie er sich jetzt fühlte… war auch nicht gut.

Niemand würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu einem Heiler zu schicken, der helfen würde, alles aufzuarbeiten. Denn selten bekamen Mörder diese Chance.

Mochte es in seinem Fall auch anders liegen, würde er trotzdem wohl niemals die Chance bekommen, sich zu erklären.

Und er fürchtete sich alleine schon vor diesen neuen Gedanken. Niemals hatte er sich gerechtfertigt gefühlt. Er hatte sich nicht schuldig gefühlt, weil es wichtig für sein generelles Überleben gewesen war, nicht so zu fühlen, aber… gerechtfertigt?

Es klang fast verboten, sich so zu fühlen. Und er glaubte, würde er nur zu lange an dieses Wort denken, würde er meinen, es wäre wahr.

Durfte er Potter umbringen, weil dieser von Voldemort besessen gewesen war?

Und hier kam er bereits zu einer gefährlichen Gabelung seiner Gedanken.

Denn ja. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Das war es, was er fühlte. Er fühlte, er hatte das Richtige getan. Er hatte das Recht gehabt. Er hatte es gedurft.

Und das war falsch. So zu denken war vollkommen falsch. Das wusste er auch. Aber dieses Gefühl siegte nicht mehr in seinem Kopf. Die nüchterne Bescheidenheit war durch alle Hormone verdrängt worden.

Und er konnte sich ausrechnen, wie lange sein verdammter Mund geschlossen bleiben würde. Wie lange es ungefähr noch dauerte, bis diese wütenden Gedanken an die Oberfläche kommen würde. Denn ihre Worte hatten ihn nicht losgelassen, ihn nicht kalt gelassen, wie er es gerne hätte.

Sie wünschte, er hätte Askaban niemals verlassen? Er hatte gelogen. Er hatte Askaban verlassen müssen, um Menschen wie ihr sagen zu können, dass er das Richtige getan hatte!

Dass er es nur wegen ihr getan hatte!

Dass sie gefälligst alles tun sollte, nur nicht, ihn zu verabscheuen für das, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatte!

Jaah…. Das klang nach einem perfekten Gespräch, was er mit jemandem führen sollte.

Und fast war ihm dieses Gefühl unbekannt, aber er lernte mit jeder neuen Minute. Die Wut besaß viele Gesichter. Missgunst war ein neues, was er wieder kennenlernte. Selbstmitleid und schlichter Zwecksopportunismus – davor fürchtete er sich auch.

Und natürlich diese seltsame Gefühl, dass… sie ihm gehörte.

Entnervt über sich selbst fiel sein Kopf zurück gegen die Wand.

Er hoffte, Weasley brachte ihn noch um.

„Ron", sagte sie wieder, und sie wusste schon, sie würden streiten. Und immer, wenn sie sauer das Haus verließ, war der Tag für sie gelaufen. „Ron, bleib stehen!", hielt ihre zornige Stimme ihn auf.

Er hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mit ihr darüber reden wollte. Überdeutlich. Er sah sie nicht an, hatte gereizt seine Tasche gepackt, sie nicht einmal angesehen, aber es zog heute nicht! Heute nicht!

„Ich will eine Antwort!", sagte sie wieder, und ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. Endlich blieb er stehen. Im Flur, kurz vor der Haustür drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Du willst keine Antwort, Hermine", widersprach er, bereits jetzt erschöpft.

„Ach nein? Dann muss ich meine eigenen Fragen missverstehen, die ich dir stelle!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, weshalb ich Greyson abbestellt habe, Hermine."

„Weil du dem Ministerium nicht vertraust? Das ist nicht gut genug, Ron! Das reicht mir nicht als Antwort! Du vertröstest mich, du lügst mich an!"

„Ich lüge dich nicht an!", brauste er plötzlich auf, als hätte sie ihm etwas wesentlich schlimmeres unterstellt. Dann atmete er aus. „Hermine, es ist kompliziert. Kompliziert genug, dass ich garantiert nicht zwischen Tür und Angel die Zeit habe, dir jedes Detail zu erklären."

„Wie wäre es mit einem einzigen Detail, Ron?", erwiderte sie kalt. „Sag mir nur eine Sache!"

„Es würde nicht ausreichen. Alles hängt in einem größeren Gefüge zusammen, und ich kann dir nicht-" Er unterbrach sich selbst. Dann hob sich sein Blick deutlich abgeklärter als zuvor. „Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen." Und ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex, denn… damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet! Garantiert nicht mit so einem Vorwurf! Ihre Hände fanden automatisch den Weg zu ihren Hüften, stemmten sich demonstrativ abwehrend hinein, während sie ihn zornig anfunkelte.

„Wenn das so ist, haben wir bei weitem größere Probleme, als ich angenommen hatte!"

„Wir haben Probleme aus anderes Gründen. Aber auch dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit", knurrte er ungehalten. Und tatsächlich wandte er sich ab! Sofort setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann bin ich heute Abend nicht mehr hier, Ronald!", warnte sie ihn tonlos. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Türklinke, und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Die Sekunden vergingen langsamer als zuvor. Und sein Kopf sank resignierend, als er tief ausatmete. Er zog die Hand zurück und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Und plötzlich kam es ihr so vor, als amüsierte ihn eine Erkenntnis, denn kurz hoben sich traurig seine Mundwinkel.

„Seltsam", entkam es ihm ruhiger. „Wie es aussieht, verliere ich dich so oder." Es waren Worte, die ihr Angst einjagten.

„Du verlierst mich nur, wenn du mich belügst", flüsterte sie und spürte die Tränen bereits. Denn sie verstand nicht. Und er seufzte leise, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein", widersprach er. „Ich weiß, ich verliere dich, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage. Aber… anscheinend ist es völlig egal, was ich tue."

„Wieso sagst du so was? Woher willst du so etwas wissen, Merlin noch mal?", fuhr sie ihn verzweifelt an.

„Weil ich es gesehen habe", schloss er ernst. Sie blinzelte. Gesehen?

„Ron, was soll das heißen? Ich… verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst. Hast du plötzlich irgendwelche verrückten Vorhersehungen?" Ihre Stimme klang ansatzweise spöttisch, ungläubig, aber er machte ihr gleichermaßen Angst.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht", sagte er schließlich, kam näher, hob die Hand zu ihrer Wange, und alleine diese Geste ließ ihre Augen in Tränen schwimmen. „Ich habe dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Malfoy hat dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt." Ihr Blick hob sich übergangslos zu seinen Augen.

„Malfoy?", flüsterte sie ungläubig. Ron fiel es sichtlich schwer, zu reden. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Was hatte er damit zu tun? An ihn wollte sie erst recht nicht denken.

„Es ist so schwer, das Richtige zu tun", schien ihm lächelnd aufzufallen. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als sich seine Hand unwillig von ihrer Wange löste. „Es tut mir leid", ergänzte er. „Ich hatte, zehn Jahre Zeit, mich abzufinden", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Und ich will nicht der letzte Idiot sein, der den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht versteht, der sich selber mehr Leid zufügt, als er ertragen muss."

Sie verstand keines seiner Worte. „Und es werden einfach nur noch mehr Fehler sein, die sich sammeln. Und es reicht." Abschied! Es schrie in ihrem Innern, das Blut in ihren Adern buchstabierte es ihr praktisch! Ron verabschiedete sich von ihr! Wusste Merlin, warum er das tat! Ihr Mund öffnete sich beinahe panisch. „Ich meine, ich tue praktisch schon alles dafür, dass sich die Albträume erfüllen, also…"

„Ron-", unterbrach sie ihn tonlos.

„-bevor du mich betrügst, steige ich aus."

Sie starrte ihn jetzt entsetzt an. „Ron, ich… habe dich noch niemals betrogen! Ich habe überhaupt nie-"

„-noch nicht", räumte er mit einem müden Lächeln ein. „Und es wäre erbärmlich von mir, mir vorzumachen, dass es nicht passieren wird."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Wie kannst du von mir denken, dass ich dich jemals-" Sein Lächeln war so irritierend und so beleidigend gleichzeitig! Als wisse er es besser! Als könne er es überhaupt beurteilen!

„-ich will die Scheidung, Hermine", sagte er ruhig, und ihre Schultern fielen. Jedes Gefühl verließ sie. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ist das… dein Ernst?", flüsterte sie schockiert. „Du willst die Scheidung, weil du denkst, dass ich dich betrügen werde? Weil du… das geträumt hast? Ich fasse nicht, dass du diese Worte ernsthaft zu mir sagst! Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben! Nach…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, und zornig wischte sie sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Mit wem sollte ich dich jemals betrügen?", fuhr sie ihn gepresst an.

Gefasst sah er ihr entgegen. Und er sagte das absolut Schlimmste, denn er sprach es nicht mal aus.

„Es ist ok." Er klang so, als wäre es bereits alles geschehen, als hätte sie ihn bereits irgendwie enttäuscht! Als hätte er bereits die Jahre der Wut überwunden. Und obwohl er es mit keinem Wort sagte, wusste sie es bereits. Es hing wie ein stummes Gewitter vor ihnen im Zimmer. Sie wich vor ihm zurück und nickte böse.

„Wie du willst", sagte sie tonlos. „Mach ruhig deinen nächsten Fehler, Ronald. Wenn du dich lieber auf deine verdammten Träume verlassen möchtest, als auf mich – dann werde ich dich garantiert nicht aufhalten!" Und jetzt zitterte ihre Stimme. „Wenn du von mir denkst, ich könnte auch nur mit einer Faser meines Körpers zulassen, Harrys Mörder irgendetwas anderes als abscheulich und abstoßend zu finden, dann… dann… geh." Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Ungerechtigkeit und Wut.

Und sie hasste, dass er lächelte. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er schlicht, und sie hasste auch, dass er nun Tränen in den Augen hatte, ihre Worte abtat, als bedeutete es nichts, als wisse sie es nicht besser. Als bestünde nicht der Hauch eines Zweifels, dass sie ihn Hals über Kopf betrügen würde! Sie hasste ihn dafür! Als ob er sie besser kennen würde, als sie sich selbst! „Ich… nehme mir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel", fuhr er besonnener fort, als wären es reine Formalitäten – als hätte er ihr Leben nicht soeben zerstört! „Du… hasst mich jetzt", informierte er sie traurig, „aber es ist besser so."

Und mit diesen Worten hatte er sich abgewandt, zog die Haustür mit einem Ruck auf, verweilte noch einen Moment mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Türschwelle, schüttelte sanft den Kopf, und dann ging er. Er ließ die Tür offen stehen, verschwand in die aufgehende Sonne, und unter Tränen sah sie ihm nach, beobachtete, wie er das Gartentor öffnete, das Grundstück verließ – und apparierte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Und sie schaffte es nur gerade so die Tür zu schließen, ehe sie schluchzend im Flur zusammenbrach, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, und sie glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Nie wieder atmen zu können. Ohne Ron.


	21. Chapter 21

20\. Doors

 _„_ _I just have to be brave._

 _I just have to be slightly braver than I am scared._ _"_

 ** _Victoria Schwab_**

Vielleicht war es gut gewesen, dass sie die letzten beiden Tage nicht zur Arbeit gekommen war. Auch wenn er keine Sekunde lang glaubte, dass sie eine Erkältung hatte, wie der andere Heiler ihm heute mit knappen Worten versichert hatte. Für gewöhnlich heilte man Erkältungen, anstatt sie tatsächlich auszukurieren, soweit er sich noch erinnerte. Wozu die Qual? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie lieber im Bett lag, als zu arbeiten.

Aber besser so. Dann konnte er versuchen, nicht mehr an sie zu denken, sie zu vergessen und nie mehr einen unsittlichen Gedanken an ihren Körper oder ihren Mund zu verschwenden. Dann konnte sie auch nicht merken, wie Greyson anstatt Snape heute dafür Sorge zu tragen schien, dass er nach Hause kam, nachdem Draco in stiller Stumpfsinnigkeit fünfhundert Flakons mit Etiketten versehen hatte. Wie Greyson ihm draußen in einer versteckten Gasse Vielsafttrank einflößte, mit ihm apparierte und ihn ins Ministerium schleuste.

Das Gefühl, nicht angestarrt zu werden, war… unbeschreiblich, fand Draco. Die Leute ignorierten ihn, nahmen ihn gar nicht war, und frei konnte er sich bewegen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, mit dem nächsten Unverzeihlichen in der Innenstadt hingerichtet zu werden. Ein gutes Gefühl.

Auch das Ministerium kam ihm weniger erdrückend vor, ohne all die Aufmerksamkeit, die er sonst bekam. Nicht er selbst zu sein, war wunderbar. Aber Greyson hatte ihm nur einen Schluck Vielsafttrank gegönnt. Gerade genug, dass er zwanzig Minuten unerkannt blieb. Nicht lange genug, um sich gewöhnen zu können.

Und fast überkam ihn die Aufregung, denn… er hatte zwar nicht mehr wirklich daran gedacht, aber… er würde seinen Zauberstab in seinen Händen halten.

Und es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Er gewöhnte sich an das breite Spektrum an Gefühlen. Langsam, aber er gewöhnte sich. Er fühlte sich seltsam lebendig. Er wusste nur noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Ungesehen hatten sie die Trainingshalle der Auroren erreicht. Es war schon spät genug, dass die meisten ohnehin wohl Feierabend hatten. Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass Weasley es riskierte, dass irgendwer ihn sah.

Greyson öffnete die Doppeltüren mit einem stummen Spruch, und sie betraten die erleuchtete Halle. Die Decke war mit bruchsicherem Stein geschützt, erkannte er. Die Wände wirkten weicher, wohl um Knochenbrüche oder Ähnliches zu vermeiden, sollte man dagegen geschleudert werden. Seine Kopfhaut kratzte mittlerweile unangenehm, fiel ihm auf.

Der Körper des Mannes, in den er sich verwandelt hatte, besaß weniger Haare als er. Sie begannen bereits wieder aus seinem Kopf zu sprießen. Der Trank verlor an Wirkung. Und als Greyson die Türen zur Halle verriegelt hatte, verlor die Haut, die er sehen konnte, an kräftig gebräunter Farbe, und seine helle Haut, seine langen Finger, waren wieder seine eigenen. Sekundenschnell fiel sein Haar wieder auf seine Schultern, und er blickte wieder durch seine eigenen Augen. Die des fremden Mannes waren erkennbar kurzsichtiger gewesen, als seine eigenen.

„Malfoy", begrüßte Weasley ihn von der anderen Wand. Draco hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Er war hinter den Attrappen gewesen, hatte nun den Arm voller künstlicher Schlangen, so sah es zumindest aus. Draco kam näher.

„Hey", begrüßte er ihn skeptisch, und seine Stirn runzelte sich marginal, als er Weasley erkennen konnte. Er war unrasiert, fiel ihm auf. Tiefe Ringe lagen um seine Augen, er wirkte… unausgeschlafen und krank. Es waren Dinge, die ihm eher unterbewusst auffielen, als wirklich aktiv, aber was beinahe physisch deutlich von Weasley ausging, war die absolute Ablehnung auf seinen Zügen. Sein Blick war nicht mehr neutral. Er war nur noch hasserfüllt.

Und es galt ihm. Draco. Mit einer harschen Geste warf Weasley die künstlichen Schlangen von sich, so dass sie durch die Luft segelten, und an verschiedenen Stellen um sie herum landeten. Ehe Draco sich überwinden konnte, zu fragen, was mit Weasley los war, griff dieser hinter seinen Rücken und zog einen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund. Zuerst war Draco überzeugt, Weasley würde ihn verfluchen, denn die Geste passte definitiv zu seiner Ausstrahlung. HautHaut

Aber nach einer Sekunde Überwindung, streckte ihm Weasley den Zauberstab auffordernd entgegen. „Deiner", bemerkte er kalt. Dracos Blick hob sich zu seinem Gesicht, aber Weasley gab keine weitere Emotion preis. Fast vorsichtig schlossen sich Dracos Finger um das glatte Holz, das griffig in seiner Hand lag. Und er glaubte, sich fast zu erinnern. An das Gefühl, an die Energie, die innerhalb diesem fabelhaften Stück Magie brodelte, bereit, benutzt zu werden. An die sanfte Krümmung, direkt an dem Punkt, wo seine Faust sich schloss, an die goldbraune Farbe.

Greyson neben ihm schien erleichtert auszuatmen. „Hatte schon befürchtet, die Kontrolle schlägt Alarm. George hat saubere Arbeit geleistet", bemerkte er anerkennend in Weasleys Richtung.

„Mein Bruder kennt alle Wege, die Ministeriumszauber zu umgehen", erwiderte Weasley schlecht gelaunt. Entweder wusste Greyson, weshalb Weasleys Laune so unterirdisch war oder er war klug genug, nicht zu fragen.

„Kennst du dich noch mit simplen Abwehrflüchen aus?", wollte er dann herausfordernd von ihm wissen, und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er vage.

„Wir werden es testen. Ich animiere die Schlangen, du führst den _Diffindo_ aus, Schulsprecher", bemerke Weasley mit glattem Hohn in der Stimme, und Draco ignorierte die Worte, wappnete sich innerlich, und stumm sprach Weasley eine Formel, und die schwarzen Attrappen auf dem Boden, begannen plötzlich zum Leben zu erwachen, richteten sich einen Meter in die Höhe, und mit einiger Geschwindigkeit griff die erste bereits an.

„ _Diffindo_!", rief Draco, aber er merkte bereits, dass er den Zauberstab nicht richtig einsetzte, der Zauber nicht freigesetzt wurde, und die Schlange stieß vor, biss direkt in seinen Unterschenkel, und zischend zog er die Luft ein, als er verzweifelt mit der bloßen Hand den Kopf der Schlange zur Seite schlug, und diese mit immenser Kraft gegen die Wand schleuderte und sich wieder in die Attrappe zurückverwandelte, ehe sie leblos zu Boden fiel.

„Perfekt", informierte ihn Weasley sarkastisch. „Du könntest Coldwells Handlager natürlich auch mit roher Gewalt beseitigen", schloss er bitter. Greyson war vorgetreten, sprach einen Zauber, der die restlichen Schlangen einzufrieren schien, während er den brennenden Schlangenbiss in Dracos Unterschenkel wortlos heilte.

„Ron", murmelte Greyson mahnend, aber Weasley schnappte zu ihm herum.

„Was?", knurrte er, scheinbar sehr kurz davor, zu schreien. Draco konnte Greysons Blick nicht deuten, aber eine seltsame Vorsicht lag in seinen dunklen Augen, und Weasleys Kiefermuskel arbeitete gefährlich.

Draco war nicht so dumm geworden, auf Weasleys Provokationen anzuspringen. Hormone hin oder her. Er wusste, wenn er sich in der unterlegenen Position befand, und er wusste, was passierte, wenn er widersprach. Er hatte siebzehn Jahre Übung, zornigen Männern keine Angriffsfläche zu liefern. Weasley war sauer auf ihn. Draco konnte sich zwar im Moment nicht erklären, warum, aber er würde nicht riskieren, es auf besonders schmerzhafte Weise herauszufinden.

Aber je stiller er Weasley betrachtete, umso eisiger schien dieser ihn zu fixieren. Also senkte er den Blick. Entschlossen und bedacht darauf, keine falsche Bewegung zu machen.

„Noch mal", sagte Weasley schließlich, taute die Schlangen wieder auf, und die nächste machte sich daran, ihn anzugreifen.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er noch weitere fünf Schlangenbisse brauchte, um wenigstens eine der Schlangen zumindest auf kurze Distanz zu verscheuchen….

Leer und abwesend hatte sie in die Flammen des Kamins gestarrt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Molly war vor einer halben Stunde gegangen. Wer sollte es sein? Ginny sprach noch immer nicht mit ihr, und jetzt auch nicht mehr mit Ron, wie Hermine von Molly erfahren hatte. Und Molly versuchte ihr Bestes, Ron zu überzeugen, wiederzukommen.

Hermine hatte nur zugehört und nichts gesagt.

Sie schälte sich aus der Wolldecke und schritt langsam zur Tür. Sie bezweifelte, dass Ron davor stehen würde. Und wenn, dann würde sie ihm die Tür höchstens wieder ins Gesicht schlagen, denn er brauchte gar nicht angekrochen zu kommen, nachdem er ihr nur das Schlechteste unterstellte!

Sie öffnete die Tür ein Stück weit. Und für einen Moment war sie gänzlich überrascht.

„Mrs Weasley, entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung", begrüßte Severus Snape sie mit ernster Miene. Er wirkte so unwahrscheinlich alt, mit den weißen Haaren, den tiefen Falten um die Mundwinkel, dem Krückstock, den er noch immer wie ein drittes Bein benötigte.

„Mr. Snape?", begrüßte sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, und sie konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum er hier war. Er schien kurz mit sich zu hadern, ehe er wohl über irgendeinen inneren Schatten sprang.

„Könnte ich reinkommen?", fragte er dann, und sie zögerte kurz.

„Ich…- es ist nicht unbedingt ein guter Zeitpunkt", wich sie seinen Worten aus. Nein, das war es auch nicht. Sie hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen ihrer Trauer freien Lauf gelassen, hatte die Küche und das Esszimmer zugemüllt, trug seit zwei Tagen dieselbe Jogginghose, dasselbe Shirt, und sie war nicht in bester Verfassung für ernste Gespräche.

„Es… gibt etwas, was Sie über Draco wissen sollten." Er sprach die Worte mit Bedacht, seine Stimme war leiser geworden. Sie spürte, wie eine Kälte sie erfasste, und fast automatisch schüttelte sich ihr Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Snape. Ich habe kein Interesse an dieser Information", entschuldigte sie sich knapp, schloss die Tür, aber sie fiel nicht ins Schloss. Verwundert fiel ihr Blick. Effektiv hatte Snape die Spitze seines Stocks dazwischen geklemmt. Ihr Blick hob sich resignierend und sie öffnete die Tür wieder. Sein Blick versprach nichts Gutes.

„Ich denke, das haben Sie doch", bemerkte er mit dem Blick eines Schulleiters, und es musste immer noch der alte Zauber der Autorität sein, denn schließlich wich sie widerwillig zurück, um ihn eintreten zu lassen.

„Nichts, das Sie zu sagen hätten, würde mich anders über ihn denken lassen, als ich es ohnehin tue", versicherte sie ihm mit Nachdruck, und sie sah wie sich seine Mundwinkel unzufrieden bewegten, als er ihren Flur hinab humpelte, jeder zweite Schritt dumpfer als der erste.

„Ja, das mag sein. Aber vielleicht irren Sie sich auch", entgegnete er äußerst vage und betrat ungefragt ihr Wohnzimmer. Auch hier hatte sie die letzten Tage mehr als nur gewohnt.

„Es ist nicht aufgeräumt", erklärte sie, ohne sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ich bin nicht die Haushaltskontrolle", bemerkte er lediglich. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er schien sich nicht zu wundern, dass sie alleine war, fragte nicht nach Ron, und sie war fast dankbar dafür.

„Setzen Sie sich", bot sie ihm etwas unwillig an und deutete auf die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin. Er bedankte sich und nahm schließlich im Lehnsessel Platz. Er streckte sein krankes Bein, lehnte sich zurück und unschlüssig stand sie im Raum, nicht sicher, ob ihr dieses Zusammentreffen gefallen würde. Sein Blick bedeutete ihr schließlich, dass sie näher kommen sollte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz auf der Couch, auf dem sie den Nachmittag über Mollys tröstenden Worten gelauscht hatte, ohne sie überhaupt wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„Mr. Snape-", begann sie vorsintflutlich, denn sie konnte kaum ertragen, dass er tatsächlich hier war und vorhatte über Malfoy zu sprechen, aber sein Blick hob sich ernst zu ihrem Gesicht.

„-Draco hatte… viele Albträume als Kind", begann er mit gerunzelter Stirn zu erzählen, während das Feuer laut knisterte. Ihr Mund schloss sich unentschlossen und etwas entgeistert. „Lucius erzählte es mir ab und an, wenn man sich mit den Todessern traf", fuhr er wie beiläufig fort und rieb sich den Nasenrücken mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, als fiele es ihm schwer, sich zu erinnern. Seinen Worten konnte sie keine Wertung diesbezüglich entnehmen, aber dass er offen – und vor allem mit ihr – über diesen Teil seines Lebens sprach, schockierte sie doch. Und sie begriff nicht, warum er das tat.

„Lucius missfiel es, nicht nur, weil es seine Frau und die Elfen nachts wachhielt, auch weil es eine Form der Schwäche war", fuhr er nachdenklich fort.

„Wieso erzählen Sie mir-?"

„-weil alle Fehler meistens zusammenhängen, Mrs Weasley", unterbrach er sie streng. „Die Fehler, die ich machte, sind ein Resultat meiner Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen…", erklärte er, ohne dass sie begriff, was er damit meinte. Allerdings erntete sie erneut seinen strengen Blick, wohl um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn nicht erneut unterbrach.

„Albträume sind – ganz entgegen Lucius' Ansicht – keine Schwäche, sondern ein Zeichen. Zumindest in unserer Welt, in unserer Gesellschaft. Es mag sein, dass eine Empfänglichkeit für Albträume eine Sensibilität zum Ausdruck bringt, welche – von den falschen Menschen – sicherlich als Schwäche angesehen werden kann", fuhr er mit sonorer Stimme fort, schien sich in seinem Gedankengang ein wenig zu verlieren, denn er starrte für einen Moment abwesend in die Flammen. „Der Geist allerdings ist im Einklang mit der äußeren Welt, verarbeitet korrekt die Geschehnisse, denn das Unterbewusstsein, zeigt somit, dass… es sich nicht hinters Licht führen lässt", schloss er gedehnt.

„Draco trägt das Dunkle Mal", ergänzte er dann. „Oder – er trug es zumindest einst. Es wurde ihm wohl auf recht grausame Weise entfernt, allerdings war das wohl zu seinem Vorteil. Ein eher seltener Nebeneffekt der Folter", räumte er bitter ein. „Er bekam es im sechsten Jahr gestochen und Madame Pomfreys Berichterstattung jeden Monat, über den Aufenthalt der verschiedenen Schüler im Krankenflügel, zeigte eine auffällige Anwesenheit von Draco Malfoy. Wegen Schlafstörungen und Albträumen."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn weiterhin an, wagte aber nicht ihn zu unterbrechen. Seine dunklen Augen hoben sich gedankenschwer zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Empfänglichkeit für das Böse mag eine Stärke sein. Das Dunkle Mal schien dieser Stärke jedenfalls Tür und Tor geöffnet zu haben." Snape setzte sich auf, lehnte sich ein Stück weit auf seine Oberschenkel. „Hat er Ihnen von seinen Albträumen erzählt? Damals?", wollte er schließlich wissen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

„Ich-", begann sie stockend, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, und schüttelte den Kopf, „-kann mich nicht entsinnen", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Mir erzählte er davon", entgegnete Snape gleichmütig. „Es erschien mit kaum verwunderlich, hatte er doch immer schon Albträume gehabt. Albträume brachten niemanden um, sagte ich mir", schloss er und atmete lange aus. „Er träumte von Voldemort. Seiner… Wiederauferstehung."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen, legte die Hand über die Stirn und lehnte sich zurück, während seine andere Hand abwesend über den Oberschenkel seines kranken Beines strich, wohl um den Muskel zu entspannen.

„Mr. Snape", begann sie vorsichtig, „ich verstehe nicht, was Sie mir sagen wollen", entgegnete sie, bereit, ihn zum Gehen aufzufordern, denn sie wollte nichts von Malfoy wissen. Und auch nichts von seinen möglichen Albträumen.

„Ich glaubte, es… wäre Neid", ignorierte Snape ihren Einwand. „Neid auf Harry Potter", fuhr er fort, und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich minimal beim Klang des Namens. „Harry hatte sich nach Ende des Kriegs zusehends verändert. Ich nahm an, es läge in der Natur der Sache selbst. Abwesend, zurückgezogen, gewaltbereit – alles natürliche Reaktionen von Kriegshelden. Aber… ich war unaufmerksam", wiederholte er mit einem freudlosen Ausdruck.

Hermine schwieg. Kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Draco hatte nie gelernt, über… ein Problem zu sprechen, sich… zu öffnen. Ihm fehlte dafür der richtige familiäre Hintergrund. Lucius hatte immer eine klare Vorstellung von autoritärer Erziehung. Durchaus angemessen, hatte ich gedacht. Anders wurde auch ich nicht erzogen. Uns fehlte der… Horizont für Emotionalität. Ich haderte ein Jahr mit mir, ob ich es mit meinem Seelenheil und meiner bevorzugten Einsamkeitsliebe vereinbaren konnte, einen verurteilten Mörder in meinem Hause aufzunehmen, Mrs Weasley."

Es schien ihm sichtlich schwer zu fallen, darüber zu reden. Er machte mehr Pausen, mied ihren Blick häufiger, und sie sprach noch immer nicht.

„Die Strafverfolgung fragte mich vor siebzehn Jahren, wie so etwas Grausames wie ein Mord in Hogwarts geschehen konnte – direkt vor meiner Nase. Wie ich einen Schulsprecherkandidaten auswählen konnte, der so offensichtlich gefährlich war, dass es sich hätte aufdrängen müssen." Hermine spürte, wie ihr kälter wurde. Wie es sie mitnahm, dass er über die Vergangenheit sprach.

„Und ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Tief im Innern wusste ich, ich hatte keinen Fehler begangen. Draco war… weder gefährlich, noch… bösartig."

Hermines Hände versteiften sich in ihrem Schoß, als er sie direkt ansah. „Oder war er das?", fragte er nun sie. Überrascht lockerte sich ihr Kiefer. Steif sprach sie.

„Er hat Harry umgebracht. Das heißt, er war gefährlich und bösartig." Ihre Stimme brach beim Sprechen. Snape nickte langsam.

„Ihr Mann hat Draco aus der Verwahrung geholt und ihn wieder bei mir Zuhause abgeliefert. Hat mir unverhohlen nahe gelegt, ihm nichts zustoßen zu lassen. Er hat Draco gezwungen, in ihrer Praxis zu arbeiten, obwohl Draco lieber wieder zurück nach Askaban wollte, anstatt Sie zu sehen." Hermine schluckte schwer. „Wissen Sie, wie viel Überwindung es jemanden kostet, einen anderen Menschen umzubringen?"

Die Frage traf sie unerwartet, und sie hatte darauf keine Antwort. Sie wollte auf so eine Frage nicht antworten.

„Es braucht zunächst ein geeignetes Motiv. Habgier und Eifersucht sind die beiden häufigsten Gründe, aus denen man einen Mord begehen würde. Draco besaß Gold. Und…" Sein Blick wirkte nicht mehr vollkommen direkt, als er sie musterte. „Eine Freundin?"

Fragte er sie? War das sein Ernst? Dachte er, sie wäre seine Freundin gewesen? Was wusste Snape schon?! Aber er fuhr schließlich fort, überwand die unangenehme Stille schnell. „Sowieso erschien es mir immer fragwürdig, weshalb ein Schüler so offensichtlich, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken, einen Mitschüler auf der Empore des Dachstuhls hinrichtete." Hermine wurde beinahe übel bei Snapes Worten, denn er malte Bilder in ihr Bewusstsein, die sie kaum ertragen konnte. Armer Harry. Armer Harry…. Sie war nicht da gewesen für ihn.

Snape sah sie wieder direkt an. „Draco war nicht impulsiv, und ich hielt ihn nicht für dumm genug, tatsächlich einen Mord begehen zu können."

„Aber er hat es getan!", entkam es zornig ihren Lippen.

„Ja", bestätigte er nickend. „Seltsam, nicht wahr?" Sie sah ihn mit weiten Augen an.

„Was wollen Sie mit all diesen Beobachtungen sagen? Wie unwahrscheinlich es ist? Wie… traurig und zufällig? Mr. Snape-!"

„-Harry Potter umzubringen hat nicht einmal Voldemort geschafft", bemerkte Snape ruhiger.

„Die Liebe seiner Mutter hat ihn nicht mehr geschützt", brachte Hermine tonlos hervor. „Wieso machen Sie das?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an. „Wieso zerren Sie diese alte Geschichte zurück ans Tageslicht? Es ist vorbei", entkam es ihr zitternd, und fast schämte sie sich, vor Snape emotional zu werden, aber es waren anstrengende Tage, und sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

„Sie sind klug. Vielleicht braucht es bei Ihnen keinen Ronald Weasley, der Ihnen die Wahrheit hinter diesen Dingen verrät." Fast klang er mahnend.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", wollte sie sofort von ihm wissen. Snape stützte sich auf den Armlehnen ab und erhob sich schwerfällig wieder. Er griff nach dem Stock, der am Wohnzimmertisch gelehnt hatte und sah sie wieder an.

„Sie haben mich damals um ein Buch gebeten, erinnern Sie sich?", wollte er schließlich wissen, nachdem sie praktisch aufgesprungen war, um ihn nun vom Gehen abzuhalten. Sie hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, so dass er nicht in den Flur konnte.

„Ich habe viele Lehrer um viele Bücher gebeten", entgegnete sie atemlos.

„Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum befand sich vor etwa dreihundert Jahren ein Bücherregal mit schwarzmagischer Literatur. Mittlerweile beschlagnahmt, teilweise verboten und-"

„-ich erinnere mich", unterbrach sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich sagte Ihnen, dass Hogwarts diese Literatur nicht mehr führt." Sie schwieg. Das wusste sie selbst. Sie erinnerte sich noch das Gespräch und an Snapes misstrauischem Ausdruck, den er ihr damals geschenkt hatte. Er griff schließlich in die Weiten seines Reiseumhangs. „Sie baten mich um ein Buch mit schwarzem Einband und schwarzen Seitenrändern." Er zog ebenjenes Buch hervor. „Schwarzes Schlangenleder, um genau zu sein, die Ränder getaucht in das Gift einer Schwarzviper", fuhr er schließlich angewidert fort, wog das jahrhundertealte Buch in der Hand und hielt es ihr schließlich entgegen. „Damals hielt ich es für unangebracht und unnötig einer Schülerin die Existenz eines solchen Exemplars zu bestätigen, geschweige denn, es auszuleihen."

Hermine blickte hinab auf das schwere Einzelstück. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, es Ihnen damals nicht gegeben zu haben", schloss er ruhig. Mit keinem bestimmten Gefühl nahm sie es entgegen. Der Einband wies keinen Titel auf. Sie schlug die erste Seite gedankenverloren auf.

„Besessen", las sie den Titel laut, die alte Schrift, fast vergilbt, mit schwarzmagischen Symbolen verziert.

„Wieso fragten Sie nach diesem Buch?", riss sie seine Stimme aus ihren formlosen und wirren Gedanken. Und sie antwortete ebenso abwesend, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Draco sagte, Rowena Ravenclaw hatte ihm dieses Buch im Traum gezeigt", erwiderte sie stockend und hob dann den Blick.

Sie sahen sich an. Nur einen Moment lang.

„Guten Abend, Mrs Weasley", verabschiedete sich Snape schließlich von ihr, trat um sie herum in den Flur hinaus und wie versteinert verblieb sie an genau derselben Stelle, hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich stumm, während ihr Herzschlag in ihrer Brust hämmerte.

Nein. Es konnte nicht sein.

Mit fahrigen Fingern blätterte sie durch die alten Seiten, von denen teilweise die schwarze Tinte bröselte. Sie kam zu dem Kapitel der Durchführung. Ihre Augen überflogen einige Zeilen, verfingen sich an den Bildern der Opfer. Rot waren die Augen nachgezeichnet. Sie blätterte weiter. ‚Die Inbesitznahme eines gegenständlichen Horkruxes oder Tieres erfordert den Kontakt, so dass der Dämon in den Gegenstand oder das Tier eindringen kann.' Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie weiter, nicht sicher, wonach sie überhaupt suchte.

‚Der misslungene Todesfluch.' Ihr Atem stockte unwillkürlich. ‚Der misslungene Todesfluch kehrt sich in einen Vorteil und zeichnet das Opfer. Entweder durch dauernde Narben, verfärbte Haut, et cetera. So kann eine Inbesitznahme des Geistes erfolgen. Die erfolgreiche Inbesitznahme fordert letztendlich den geistigen Tod des gezeichneten Opfers.'

Ihre Augen lasen noch einige Worte wie, geistiger Kampf des Opfers und Überwindungsschwellen und die letztendliche Kapitulation des Geistes.

Mit zitternden Fingern legte sie das Buch zur Seite.

Wieder ging ihr Blick leer in die Flammen. Angst erfasste sie. Wenn es stimmte, dann…? Dann hatte Draco Harry getötet, aber… gleichzeitig hatte er Voldemort umgebracht?!

Still saß sie auf ihrer Couch, während ihr weit aufgerissener Blick ins Leere ging, und sie diese Erkenntnis auf sich wirken lassen musste.

Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, ohne dass sie es überhaupt noch merkte.


	22. Chapter 22

Before

21\. Forgetting

 _„_ _Monsters shape the world. Monsters force us to become stronger, smarter, better._

 _There are far, far worse things to be than a monster._ _"_

 ** _Jim Butcher_**

Er schlug die Augen auf. Es war unmöglich besonders spät. Sein Atem ging minimal schneller, als sonst, wenn er aufwachte. Blinzelnd sah er sich im Dämmerlicht um. Potter schlief neben ihm, und für eine Sekunde glaubte er, Potter müsse rot leuchten, schwarz zerfurcht sein, aber… Potter sah normal aus. Ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht, ein paar blaue Flecken auf dem Arm, der bloß auf der Bettdecke lag. Draco bewegte seine Schulter. Der Schmerz war erträglich geworden. Sein Traum… war ihm nur noch dunkel in Erinnerung. Dumbledore war da gewesen, und…-

Die Zukunft! So plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein, dass er zusammenzuckte. Leid und Dunkelheit. Schmerz und Qual…- langsam kehrten diese Erinnerungen zurück. Dumbledore hatte ihm zeigen wollen, was geschehen würde, wenn-

„-Mr. Malfoy", riss ihn Snapes Stimme so abrupt aus jeden Gedanken, dass er so heftig zusammenschrak, dass sein Arm gegen den Nachttisch stieß und das Wasserglas zu Boden ging, wo es in tausend Scherben zersprang. Potter wachte ebenfalls schockgleich auf, saß keuchend kerzengerade, und wirr ging Potters Blick durch den Krankenflügel, erfasste ihn und Snape, und schmerzverzogen sank er zurück in die Kissen.

Snape schenkte ihm einen entgeisterten Blick und beseitigte entsprechend kopfschüttelnd die Scherben vom Boden.

„Sie… Sie haben mich… erschrocken. Sir", ergänzte Draco rau, rieb sich die Schulter, die nach diesem Schock wieder schmerzte, und Snape verzog den Mund.

„Ich möchte wissen, was gestern Abend oben in der Luft vorgefallen ist", verlangte er und warf ihnen beiden einen wütenden Blick zu. Potter rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, und Draco sah ihn von der Seite an. Sein Atem ging schnell, und er konnte nicht glauben, was er gesehen hatte. Potter würde all das nicht tun können. Er war Potter, Merlin noch mal! Er war ein Held, ein elendig guter Charakter! Er war nicht… böse. Es würde niemals so weit kommen können!

„Mr. Malfoy?", warnte ihn Snape jetzt scheinbar wiederholt. Und auch Potter schien sich an ihr Gespräch zu erinnern, denn sein Blick wirkte vollkommen überfordert. Und Draco dachte an Dumbledores Worte von letzter Nacht. Daran, dass er ihm sagte, Snape würde nicht helfen können. Aber… was sollte er tun? Was Salazar noch mal sollte er sagen? Nachdem er gestern Nacht das Ende der Welt gesehen hatte, gab es nichts zu sagen.

„Es war meine Schuld", sprach Potter heiser. „Ich…" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Auf einmal hat mein Besen nicht mehr gehorcht, und ich…"

„Und Sie sind einfach so vom Besen gefallen?" Snapes Stimme troff vor Unglaube. Und Draco konnte sich kaum dazu bringen, zuzuhören. Konnte Potter kaum ansehen. Was, wenn es stimmte? Und würde Dumbledore recht haben, und Potter würde sich besinnen? Ihn nicht mehr belächeln? Ihm tatsächlich glauben? Keine Ausreden erfinden?

Snapes Blick traf schließlich ihn. „Stimmt das Mr. Malfoy?", verlangte er von ihm zu wissen. Und Draco wagte einen letzten Versuch.

„Seine Narbe hat geschmerzt", erwiderte er fast tonlos und erntete Potters hitzigen Blick. Wenn Potter wüsste, dass Dracos Bestimmung war, ihn umzubringen, was war es dann alles noch wert? Was schadete es, wenn er verzweifelt versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit auf die wichtigen Dinge zu lenken?

„Hat sie nicht, Malfoy", widersprach Potter fast so beschämt, als hätte ihn Draco eines Vergehens bezichtigt, was den Schulverweis nach sich zog. Schulverweis…. Es klang fast freundlich, wenn er an die erdrückende Zukunft dachte, die ihm vorgespielt worden war. Würde er lügen, würde er sagen, er hätte Potter angegriffen, dann könnte er gehen. Nach Hause. So tun, als ginge es ihn nichts an. Er würde jeden Abend Schlafzauber verwenden, so stark, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr kommen würde.

„Professor, Malfoy lügt!", behauptete Potter mit Nachdruck. „Ich-"

„-Mr. Potter, es ist genug!", fuhr Snape ungehalten dazwischen. „Ich hatte angenommen, Sie hätten genug mit Ihren jetzigen Strafen zu tun. Aber vielleicht irre ich mich?" Und Draco hasste, dass Snape es für keine Sekunde in Erwägung zu ziehen schien, dass Potters Narbe geschmerzt hatte. Wie konnte er so verbohrt sein? Wie konnte Potter sich deshalb schämen? Wieso war es so verdammt kompliziert? Und dass er wusste, dass Snape nicht helfen konnte, machte es nicht besser oder einfacher. Nein, es machte es umso aussichtsloser. Wenn irgendein Schicksal an Dracos Taten hing, dann konnte es nicht gut ausgehen.

„Malfoy hat nichts falsch gemacht!", wiederholte Potter zerknirscht, aber mit Nachdruck, und Draco glaubte nicht, schon einmal solche Worte aus Potters Mund gehört zu haben. Snape wirkte nicht zufrieden. Und auch Draco würde eher daran zweifeln, als solche Worte klaglos zu schlucken.

„Das wäre etwas Neues", bemerkte Snape, und dieser Hieb erschütterte Draco nicht wirklich. Snape war von ihm enttäuscht, so wie Lucius andauernd von ihm enttäuscht war.

Aber Potter kam ihm anders vor. Mehr ‚Potter' als sonst. Lag es daran, dass Draco an seinem Geheimnis kratzte? Dass sich Potter selber schon verzweifelt fragte, was los war mit ihm? Dass es jemanden brauchte, der es ihm einfach zeigte? Draco hatte sein Bestes getan. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Dumbledore davon ausging, dass Potter es einsehen würde. Es sah im Moment nicht danach aus.

Und er wusste nicht, was es noch brauchen würde, Potter zu überzeugen.

„Die Magie des Besens wird einen Schlag weg haben. Ich werde es reparieren. Es war ein Unfall. Nichts weiter", versprach Potter kleinlaut.

„Ein Unfall", wiederholte Snape knapp, wie ein Vater, der von seinen Kindern dreist belogen wurde. „Sie sagen, dem Ganzen ging kein Streit voran? Weder im Kapitänszelt, noch in der Luft?"

„Nein, Sir. Kein Streit. Malfoy und ich haben nicht gesprochen, seit…" Er schwieg.

Seitdem Granger ihn in den Krankenflügel befördert hatte. Dracos Blick fiel resignierend auf die Bettdecke. Granger…. Seine Gedanken glitten zu ihr. Wie sollte er ihr jemals so etwas sagen können? Wie sollte sie jemals verstehen? Und selbst, wenn er es nicht wollte – es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal fertig brachte, einen Menschen umzubringen – so waren dies doch allein schon Worte, die ihm für immer ihren Hass bescheren würden.

Niemandem konnte er so etwas sagen!

„Dieses eine Mal!", warnte Snape unausgesprochen. „Dieses Mal glaube ich Ihnen", bemerkte er knapp. Er sah Draco an. Und mit resignierender Erkenntnis stellte Draco fest, dass Snape diese Worte nicht ernst meinte. Kein Stück. „Ich enthalte Ihre Schulsprecherstellung eine Woche länger, Mr. Malfoy", schloss er bitter. Wenn er wüsste, wie egal es ihm war. Von ihm aus, konnte Zabini übernehmen. Sehr gerne sogar. Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Es war so ungerecht, dass er zornig wurde. Snape verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Krankenflügel. Potter wandte sich ihm direkt zu.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", fuhr er ihn leiser an, und echte Wut kroch über seine Züge.

„Richtig. _Ich_ bin wahnsinnig", bestätigte Draco müde, denn nach solchen Albträumen fühlte man sich nicht besser. Er recht nicht mit einer gebrochenen und frisch geheilten Schulter. Abwesend rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Was versuchst du, zu erreichen, Merlin noch mal? Dass sie mich abtransportieren und aufschneiden?", zischte er wütend. Draco verzog den Mund.

„Wäre nicht die schlechteste Idee", sagte er nur. Potter sank zurück in die Kissen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Dumbledore sagt-", begann Draco, und Potter saß wieder aufrecht.

„-verschon mich!", warnte er ihn. „Ich glaube dir nicht, Malfoy!"

„Ja. Ist mir klar. Dumbledore sagte aber, das wirst du. Und ich kann's nicht erwarten", murmelte er düster.

„Fick dich." Schlagfertig, wie immer, dachte Draco missgelaunt. „Ich habe gerade deinen Arsch gerettet, Malfoy, nicht umgekehrt!" Dracos Blick hob sich unbeeindruckt. „Du hast Halluzinationen!", zischte Potter aufgebracht. Draco atmete lange aus.

„Mag sein. Aber du bist besessen." Potter starrte ihn völlig überfordert an.

„Ist das eine neue Masche?", fragte er. „Du benutzt irgendwelche Zauber, um mich das denken zu lassen?" Und Dracos Stirn runzelte sich erschöpft.

„Genau", erwiderte er bitter. „Denn nichts besseres habe ich zu tun, Potter." Merlin, er wollte nicht mehr. Potter war uneinsichtig und bescheuert, wie immer.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal", beschwerte sich Potter kalt.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", stellte Draco klar. Sie sahen sich an, und Draco wusste, das Gespräch war vorbei. Es würde nichts weiter passieren. Potter würde nicht magischerweise einsehen, dass Draco recht hatte. Und Draco würde ihn garantiert nicht zwingen, denn… dann würde es nur schlimmer werden, oder nicht? Während Dracos dunkle Gedanken um die schreckliche Aussicht kreisten, wie man überhaupt einen Menschen umbrachte – denn er hatte noch nie einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt – schien Potter vor Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

Furcht nagte an ihm. Ausschließlich. Er bemerkte den Schatten im Türrahmen. Sein Blick hob sich. Kam Madame Pomfrey mit dem nächsten Foltertrank?

Er blinzelte überrascht. Granger. Beinahe hastig setzte er sich auf. Mit ewiger Sorge fiel ihr Blick auf Potter.

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn flüsternd. Sein Mund schloss sich, und sie kam näher. Ihr Blick fiel auf Potter. „Ist er-?"

„Es geht ihm gut", beantwortete er ihre ungestellte Frage, wenn auch kühler, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Potter war verlogen und ein Heuchler. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, wollte es aber nicht seinen Freunden sagen.

„Hast… hast du ihn vom Besen gestoßen?", fragte sie nun tatsächlich, den Blick fast anklagend auf ihn gerichtet. Und Draco trafen ihre Worte tatsächlich unerwartet. Und es war anstrengend. Würde es so sein? Würden die Leute immer denken, er wäre der Mistkerl?

Kurz erfasste ihn etwas, was er nicht ganz greifen konnte. Die Bilder der Gerichtsverhandlung und Dumbledores Versprechen, er würde nach Askaban kommen, jagten ihn für einen unsteten Moment.

Wäre das die Zukunft? Wäre es das Ende? Er stieß die Decke zurück, erhob sich mit verzogenem Mund. Verdrängen. Er musste das verdrängen, denn welcher normale Mensch konnte sich rational mit so einer Zukunft auseinandersetzen?! Keiner! Immerhin erkannte er jetzt auch für ihn die verdammt verdiente Sorge in ihrem wunden Blick. „Malfoy-", begann sie flüsternd.

„-ich habe ihn nicht gestoßen, Granger", informierte er sie gereizt. Verschlossen hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht.

„Sein Besen kam ohne ihn unten an, Malfoy", flüsterte sie, als würde das ihre Zweifel begründen können.

„Und das kann nur bedeuten, dass ich ihn gestoßen habe. Schon klar", zischte er. Und es machte ihn tatsächlich wütend. Alles machte ihn wütend. Potters Verhalten, Dumbledores Zukunfts-Albtraum, aber er erinnerte sich deutlich, dass Granger nicht in dieser Zukunft gewesen war. Und er wusste auch, warum. Und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er den Blick von ihr abwandte, seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch griff und sich barfuß auf den Rückweg machte. Scheinbar waren seine Trainingstasche und sein Besen bereits wieder in seinem Schlafsaal.

„Malfoy!", entkam es ihr schockiert und sie folgte ihm. „Du trägst einen Pyjama!", ergänzte sie hastig, aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. Aber er verharrte und sah sie wieder an.

„Es ist mir gerade ziemlich egal, was ich anhabe. Wenn du wegen Potter hier bist, wirst du warten müssen, bis er seinen Schönheitsschlaf hinter sich hat", entgegnete er lediglich, nicht einmal mehr bemüht, leise zu sprechen. Potter verdiente nicht, dass er sich überhaupt kümmerte.

„Ich bin nicht wegen Harry hier", widersprach sie widerwillig, und Draco sah sie beinahe verblüfft an.

„Ach nein?" Fast klang er defensiv, nicht sicher, was sie sagen wollte. „Zufällig hier oben?", entkam es ihm, in dem schlechten Versuch, spöttisch zu klingen. Eindeutig schien sie ihn nun anzusehen.

„Du bist ein Idiot", informierte sie ihn nun kopfschüttelnd. Sein Blick flog über ihr Gesicht, an das er sich fast schon gewöhnt hatte. „Hast du… hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?" Und eine Verzweiflung lag in ihrem Blick, die Draco beinahe dazu brachte, alles zu gestehen. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass diese Worte niemals über seine Lippen kommen würden. Und bestimmt nicht, um Potter einen egoistischen Gefallen zu tun. Nein, Draco tat sich selber egoistische Gefallen, wenn überhaupt.

Er musste sie schützen. Nicht um Potters willen. Es war schon verdammt noch mal gefährlich für ihn. Zwar war eine gebrochene Schulter nicht lebensgefährlich, aber… was wäre es das nächste Mal? Wie viele Knochenbrüche würde er überleben, bis Potter entschied, dass es am effektivsten war, einfach sein Genick zu brechen? Er schluckte schwer. Denn… er wollte nicht, dass Granger sich in diese Gefahr begab. Überhaupt in irgendeine Gefahr. War das nicht seltsam?

„Nicht viel", räumte er stiller ein. „Ich… arbeite dran", räumte er unwillig ein, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wirklich?", wollte sie heiser wissen, und ihre Augen wurden glasig. Oh nein! Sie würde nicht wieder weinen! Schon jetzt war er wieder gänzlich überfordert. „Du… willst ihm helfen?"

Er wollte ihn zumindest nicht umbringen. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Es musste einfach. Und wenn nicht, dann…- er schluckte schwer. Dumbledores Worte waren eindeutig gewesen, aber… er wusste, er konnte niemanden umbringen. Wie sollte er? Selbst wenn die Welt unterging! Selbst wenn Granger…- er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken. Und unverbindlich ruckte er mit dem Kopf, verdrehte die Augen über ihr Verhalten, aber bevor er irgendetwas Spöttisches sagen konnte, schloss sie den Abstand, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und schon lagen ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Ihr Kopf kam näher. Und selbst der Schmerz in seiner Schulter war ihm scheiß egal.

Und diesmal war er fast vorbereitet. Seine Lippen verschlossenen ihren Mund, und es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass er gerade aufgestanden war – ohne sich die Zähne geputzt zu haben! Es war ihr anscheinend auch egal, dass Potter keinen Meter entfernt leise schnarchte.

Langsam hob sich seine Hand, legte sich probehalber um ihren schlanken Hals, und er hatte vergessen, dass es wohl besser wäre, sich von ihr fernzuhalten.

Merlin, wie effektiv er das vergessen hatte!

Bevor er irgendetwas vertiefen konnte, zog sie sich aber schon wieder zurück und war auf die Fußballen zurückgefallen. Röte kroch in ihre Wangen, und er blickte perplex in ihr Gesicht hinab. Sein klopfendes Herz lenkte ihn sogar von all der Aussichtslosigkeit ab.

„Danke, Malfoy", sagte sie heiser. Sein Atem ging schneller. „Ich… muss zum Unterricht", ergänzte sie peinlich berührt. „Du… solltest dich noch ausruhen", murmelte sie, aber er ignorierte ihre Worte.

„Sehe ich dich heute Nachmittag?", entkam es ihm, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen. Sie wurde röter. Denn er würde es ihr nicht sagen. Sei es, weil sie es tatsächlich schaffte, ihn abzulenken, ihn nicht in einen Abgrund stürzen ließ oder auch, weil sie ihn sonst bestimmt nie mehr küssen würde.

„Malfoy-", begann sie abwehrend, aber er wollte nicht länger so tun, als wäre es ihm egal. Wenn er sich schon dafür entschied, diese Last alleine zu tragen, irgendwie zu versuchen, alles zu richten, dann… wollte er zumindest diese Sache nicht mehr ignorieren. Und irgendwie… hatte er seit gestern Abend seine Angst vor Potter verloren. Er war derselbe Wichser wie sonst auch. Nur mit beschissenen Extras wie Besessenheit, Stimmungsschwankungen und dem Bedürfnis ihn, Draco, umzubringen. Er würde es schon schaffen. Vielleicht. Er wusste, er schaffte sich Ablenkungen und ignorierte das größte Problem, aber… es fühlte sich zu gut an. Viel zu gut!

„-im Turm. Heute um drei?", unterbrach er sie, ohne seine Worte allzu lächerlich verlangend klingen zu lassen, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe ihr Blick knapp auf Potter fiel, nur um ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Ok", sagte sie und verließ hastig den Krankenflügel. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dinge wurden kompliziert. Er begann, sie anzulügen. Erschöpft musste er sich erst mal wieder auf die Bettkante setzen. Seine Schulter brachte ihn noch um.

Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht gerne mit ihr sprach, und sie freute sich auch, dass Ginny das Gespräch suchte – aber gerade, im Moment, da war Hermine sehr abgelenkt.

„-ich meine, er kann machen was er will. Ganz klar. Ich mische mich auch nicht ein", fuhr Ginny mit erhobenen Händen fort. „Aber sie ist wirklich nicht der klügste Doxy im Nest, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?", bemerkte Ginny mit einem verstohlenen Blick auf Beatrice, die am Ende des Tisches saß, und ihre Finger über Rons Unterarm streichen ließ, während dieser mit Dean im Gespräch vertieft war.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Hermine nur, und kein bestimmtes Gefühl erfüllte sie mehr bei Rons Anblick. Ihr Herz schlug aus anderen Gründen schneller. Sie hatte gegessen, es war halb drei, und gleich würde sie hoch zum Nachsitzen gehen. Wenn man es denn so nennen wollte.

„Wie sah er aus?", wollte Ginny dann von ihr wissen. „Harry", ergänzte sie, falls Hermine nicht wusste, von wem sie sprach, aber Hermine brauchte keinen Denkanstoß.

„Müde", sagte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Ginny.

„Und Malfoy hat ihn nicht gestoßen?", vergewisserte sich Ginny erneut, und Hermine nickte langsam.

„Wäre es so, dann hätte Snape längst Schritte eingeleitet, Gin", versicherte Hermine ihr mit Nachdruck.

„Dann… hat Malfoy ihm geholfen?" Ungläubig sah ihre Freundin sie an, und Hermine zog es vor, ahnungslos die Achseln zu zucken.

„Es scheint so. Er ist… vielleicht gar nicht so übel", wagte Hermine einzuwerfen, aber Ginny kaute abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Vielleicht", räumte sie gleichmütig ein. „Ich begreife nicht, warum Harry so ist." Sie klang ein wenig verzweifelt. „Ist es meine Schuld?", wollte sie plötzlich leiser von ihr wissen, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich.

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte sie ihr sofort. „Ginny, so was darfst du nicht denken! Du hast überhaupt nichts damit zu tun. Du warst immer nur gut für ihn!"

„Aber ich… habe ihn verlassen", schloss sie, die Stimme gleich einem Hauch.

„Ja. Aber nicht, um ihn zu bestrafen. Harry…- es wird schon wieder werden", versprach sie blind, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob es stimmte. So sah Ginny sie auch an.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Du wirkst so abgelenkt, Hermine?" Ginnys Blick schien sie zu durchleuchten. „Ist es wegen der Strafe in diesem schrecklichen Turm?" Hermine schluckte schwer, denn ihr Mund war trocken geworden.

„Ahem… ja, das wird es sein", räumte sie vage ein. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, aber sie scheiterte vor Nervosität.

„Ach, Hermine", murmelte Ginny seufzend. „Was passiert nur mit uns?", entfuhr es ihr resignierend, und Hermine wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sie war drauf und drauf etwas mit Draco Malfoy anzufangen. Und mit Glück, würde sie über diese seltsame Entwicklung niemals reden müssen! Sie schämte sich noch immer, dass sie heute jede natürliche Scheu verloren hatte und ihn schon wieder geküsst hatte! Aber… sie war so erleichtert gewesen, dass es ihm und Harry gut ging, dass er versuchte, ihm zu helfen. Sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Hermine schließlich still. Aber was auch immer passierte, es fühlte sich nicht halb so schlimm an, wie sie erwartet hatte.

Malfoy hatte etwas an sich. Etwas, worauf sie reagierte. Und sie weigerte sich, dass es nur an seinen offensichtlichen Attributen lag. Er sah ganz gut aus, war groß und geheimnisvoll genug für sie, dass sie nicht zu sagen wusste, was er dachte oder den restlichen Tag über tat. Er war so anders, als sie gedacht hatte.

Ein Slytherin, der Interesse an ihr hatte. Sie verhielt sich wie ein kleines, dummes Mädchen.

Aber sie konnte nicht anders, als froh zu sein, über diese Abwechslung. Über die kleine Verschnaufpause von dem anstrengenden Leben hier, in dem sie sich alle entfremdeten.

„Hey", begrüßte Harper Ginny plötzlich, und Hermine erschrak, denn sie hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Er drückte Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange, und Hermine bemerkte, dass Ginny rot wurde, sich schämte, aber dass es ihr wohl gefiel. Sie mochte Harper sehr. Hermine hatte immer gedacht, Ginny und Harry wären das perfekte Paar. Für immer und ewig. Aber das… hatte sie eigentlich auch von sich und Ron angenommen. Wenn auch nur heimlich, in ihrem Kopf.

Das schien… auch nicht zu stimmen. Nicht mehr. Nicht seit… Beatrice. Und seit… Malfoy.

Ihr Blick wanderte unvermittelt zu Ron, während Harper und Ginny über die Ereignisse des Tages sprachen, die nicht sonderlich spannend waren. Beatrice lachte gerade laut auf, anscheinend amüsierte sie sich über einen Witz, den Ron gemacht hatte. Ron war ganz auf sich selbst fixiert, schien herrlich gelaunt zu sein, alle Sorgen vergessen zu haben.

Als… wäre sein Leben in bester Ordnung, so wie es war. Sein Arm legte sich beiläufig um Beatrices Schulter und sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung.

Sie und Harry waren vergessen.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich. Sie hatte ihre eigenen kleinen Pläne und Termine, um das Leid zu vergessen. Tat sie es deshalb? Lenkte sie sich ab, um nicht einzusehen, dass alles nicht so lief, wie es sollte? Wie es einst geplant war? Sie kam sich manchmal vor, als blicke sie durch eine Scheibe, als stünde sie draußen, als wäre sie kein Teil dieser neuen Welt mehr. Als wäre sie zurückgeblieben, in der alten Welt, die sie, Harry und Ron geschaffen hatten. Vielleicht war es auch einfach Zeit zu gehen…?

„Ginny, ich muss los", entschuldigte sie sich. „Harper, mach's gut", verabschiedete sie sich auch von dem Jungen, der Ginnys Hand in seiner hielt. Der Harrys Platz eingenommen hatte. So selbstbewusst, als wäre es schon immer sein Platz gewesen.

Ginny schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln.

„Bis später, Hermine."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Harper zu. Sie alle lenkten sich ab, fanden ihr Gegengift. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, Harry wäre Schuld an allem. Daran, dass sie sich alle gezwungen sahen, woanders Ablenkungen zu suchen. Aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie Harry keinen Vorwurf machen durfte. Er war immer noch ihr Harry. Ihr bester Freund.

Und Malfoy würde ihr vielleicht helfen, diesen Freund wiederzubekommen. Ihr Herz schlug minimal schneller, als sie die Große Halle verließ.


	23. Chapter 23

22\. The First

 _„_ _It's crazy what you can talk yourself out of when you're scared_

 _and into when you're not._ _"_

 ** _Missy Welsh_**

Er las die Zeilen im Zaubertränkebuch nicht, tat nicht einmal so, als würde er. Er wartete. Ungeduldig. Aufgewühlt. Auf sie. Denn sie war das einzige, was seine Nerven beruhigte. Sie war der einzige Grund, warum er nicht wahnsinnig wurde, nahm er an.

Es war verrückt. Und falsch. Und er wusste nicht, warum er nicht zumindest versuchte mit irgendwem aus seinem Haus zu reden. Weil es Potter war? Weil sie sich fürchteten, mit ihm über Potter zu reden? Und konnte er sich überhaupt sicher sein, dass sie es nicht verraten würden? Slytherins waren so. Im Zweifel schützten sie lieber sich selbst.

Und sie lenkte ihn von seiner Familie ab. Lucius wurde verhaftet. Sein eigener Vater fiel den Leuten zum Opfer, die damals an seiner Seite gestanden hatten. Er wusste nicht viel über die Vereinigung, interessierte sich nicht wirklich, aber er wusste, dass der Vorstand in große Schwierigkeiten geraten würde. Das hatte der Minister im _Tagespropheten_ deutlich gemacht.

Seine Schulter pochte dumpf. Er hatte den Krankenflügel verlassen, ehe Potter noch einmal aufgewacht war. Er hatte nicht noch einmal in das Bedrängnis geraten wollen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Heute nicht. Bitte heute nicht mehr.

Und er wusste, er war ihre Ablenkung so wie sie seine war. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Es bedeutete nicht viel mehr als das. Er nahm an, sie registrierte ihn überhaupt in ihrer Nähe, weil ihre besten Freunde zurzeit… ausschließlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Und eigentlich sollte er diese Situation nicht ausnutzen. Aber… sie kam ihm entgegen.

Und wer war er, eine solche Geste auszuschlagen?

Er war nicht nobel. Er war kein Held. Er war bloß Draco.

Er hörte ein vertrautes Geräusch. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Sein Blick verengte sich, als er im Dachstuhl einen Schatten bemerkte. Etwas Großes zwängte sich mit Mühe durch die schmalen Fenster, die die Spitze des Turmes offen säumten. Langsam öffnete sich sein Mund, als sich etwas Weißes unter viel Getöse in den Turm gequetscht hatte.

Die weiße Eule klackerte erregt mit dem Schnabel, segelte nach unten und landete zerzaust auf dem Tisch. Sie schlug verärgert die zerdrückten Federn auf, schüttelte ihren mächtigen Körper, und es war definitiv keine Schuleule, die ihren Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte.

Widerwillig reckte sie ihm das Bein entgegen.

„Wem gehörst du?", murmelte er verstört, als er vorsichtig den Brief vom zitternden Bein der Schneeeule band. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah ihn anklagend an, als hätte er die Fenster mit Absicht besonders schmal gebaut. Es war ein schönes Tier. Kaum war ihr Bein wieder frei, schuhute sie empört, wohl immer noch zornig wegen der Strapazen und auffordert klackerte sie in sein Richtung.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab keinen Keks für dich", entfuhr es ihm entschuldigend. Zutiefst beleidigt spannte sie die Flügel weit, ehe sie sich vom Tisch abstieß, und mit einem hohen Schrei in die Höhe stieg. Mit viel Aufwand quetschte sie sich zurück durch das Fenster ins Freie.

Eine einsame weiße Feder, die sie wohl eingebüßt hatte, sank taumelnd durch die Luft und landete still vor seiner Nase auf dem offenen Buch. Perplex schüttelte er den Kopf. Wer schrieb ihm?! Zu dieser Zeit…? Mit spitzen Fingern entfaltete er den winzigen Brief. Und sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. Nicht wirklich, oder?

 _‚_ _8 Uhr, Pokalzimmer._

 _Harry'_

Vier Worte, die dazu geeignet waren, seinen Tag zu versauen. Er wollte nicht! Es klang nach einer Falle. Es klang nach komplizierten Situationen, in die er nicht geraten wollte! Nicht heute! Was wollte er von ihm?! Er konnte seine Meinung wohl nicht so schnell geändert haben!

Draco seufzte erschöpft auf. Hätte er doch einfach seinen Mund gehalten! Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als der Stein in der Wand schmolz und die Tür freigab. Außer Atem kam sie in den Turm, trug sich ein, und geistesgegenwärtig ließ er den Brief zwischen seinen Notizen verschwinden.

Eine weitere Entscheidung, die er vielleicht bereuen würde, oder auch nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber im Moment fand er es beeindruckender, dass sie tatsächlich hergekommen war. Es war ein unsicherer Moment, und fast bereitete es ihm Bauchschmerzen, dass er jeder Erkenntnis, die sie zu suchen schien, auf den Grund gekommen war.

Und war es das? War es das, was ihn aufstehen ließe, achtlos, ohne Scheu? War es die Tatsache, dass er schon wusste, was ihn erwarten würde? War es das Wissen und die Entscheidung, sie von diesen Dingen fernzuhalten? War das seine Aufgabe? Er registrierte, wie ihre Haltung sich geändert hatte. Blind hatten seine Beine ihn direkt zu ihr getragen, und das schlechte Gewissen mischte sich mit seiner Erregung.

Er nahm an, wenn sie so klug war, dann würde sie ihn durchschauen. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber… sie hatte es an sich, Dinge zu durchschauen. Und was bedeutete es, dass er sich dazu entschied, schlimme Dinge von ihr fernzuhalten? War er mutig, war er feige? Seit wann tat er überhaupt irgendetwas für irgendwen? War es allein die Tatsache, dass er Aufmerksamkeit von Dumbledore bekam? War es das, was einen Helden antrieb? Das Wissen, etwas Gutes zu tun? Etwas richtig zu machen? Er bezweifelte, dass Potter umzubringen irgendetwas sein würde, was auf einer Skala von Richtig oder Falsch auch nur ansatzweise zu bemessen wäre.

Ihm drehte sich allein beim Gedanken daran der Magen um. Aber was war es? Das Gefühl? Einfach nur diese nagende Bestätigung? Seine Neugierde, wie es sich anfühlen mochte, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen? Und tat er das? Würde er das tun? Wenn es hart auf hart käme? War er auf den Geschmack gekommen? Mochte er, wie Granger ihn ansah? Als wäre er in der Lage, irgendetwas zu bewirken? Etwas zu verändern? Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur verrückt.

Und er hatte die Chance, das hier abzuwenden. Sich nicht weiter in die Gefahr zu begeben, seine Gefühle von irgendetwas abhängig zu machen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er niemals die Größe besitzen würde, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Er war nur ein Junge. Und weil sie nicht reagierte, nahm er an, dass er es musste. Denn er wollte es. Langsam trat er auf sie zu und hob seine Hand vorsichtig. Es war etwas Instinktives, das er nicht verhindern konnte. Oder wollte.

Es war alles so neu, aber als seine Finger die Haut ihrer weichen Wangen berührten, war es wie ein uralter Zauber. Es waren uralte Rituale, Gefühle und Reaktionen, wie sie Generationen vor ihnen schon gespürt haben mussten. So unbekannt und doch so richtig.

Und er tat es. Weil er wusste, dass sie eigentlich lernen sollten, ihre Strafe absitzen sollten, dass er es ihr eigentlich erzählen sollte, damit er dieses Geheimnis nicht alleine tragen musste. Er tat es, weil ihre Augen ihn baten, es zu tun.

Sein Kopf neigte sich, und er hoffte, seine Unerfahrenheit spiegelte sich nicht zu deutlich in seinen Gesten wider; zeigte ihr nicht, dass er vielleicht nicht derjenige war, der das tun sollte. Kurzerhand verschloss er ihren Mund, als sie keine Anstalten machten, ihn von sich zu schieben. Völlig steif verharrte sie unter ihm, und er war sich nicht sicher, was es bedeuten sollte. Dass er aufhören musste? Dass sie es doch nicht wollte?

Probehalber legte er die Hand um ihren schlanken Nacken, sein Mund übte mehr Druck aus, und vielleicht war es unangenehm, weil sie sich nicht kannten. Weil er nicht wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Vielleicht war er lieblos, gefühllos, und gerade als er beschämt zurückweichen wollte, weil sie scheinbar überhaupt nicht wollte, dass er sie berührte, öffnete sich ihr Mund unter seinen Lippen.

Für eine Sekunde hielt er den Atem an. Vorsichtig spürte er die Spitze ihrer Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund wagte, gegen seine stieß, und hart atmete er ein und erfahrungslos bewegte er seine Zunge, traf auf ihre, und seine unsicheren Bewegungen gewannen mit der Zeit an Sicherheit, als sie unter ihm auftaute, als sich ihre Hände zu seinen Schultern gehoben hatten. Er wusste nicht, wann sein Arm den Weg um ihre Taille gefunden hatte, aber es hätten Stunden vergangen sein können.

Auch der Kuss dauerte schon so lange, dass seine Erektion vollständig erwacht war. Er gab sich Mühe, sie nicht mit seinem Becken zu berühren, sie nicht abzuschrecken, aber fairerweise konnte er diese Gedanken nicht so klar fassen, wie er wollte.

Er hätte sie für immer küssen können. Für immer halten können. Lächerlicherweise kam es ihm so vor, als hätten sie das schon längst tun sollen. Als wären sie nicht in verschiedenen Häusern, als stünden sie nicht auf verschiedenen Seiten, als wäre ihm durch Dumbledore kein schicksalsverändernder Akt auferlegt worden.

Und von sich aus, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sie ansehen musste, sichergehen musste, dass es noch ok war, dass er das tat. Dass sie es… noch immer wollte! Und er beendete den Kuss langsam, zog sich vorsichtig aus ihrem Mund zurück, und etwas überrumpelt schien sie sich an seinen Schultern festhalten zu müssen.

Ihre Augen brauchten länger als seine, um sich zu öffnen. Ihre Lider flatterten auf und ein wenig benommen hob sich ihr Blick.

Warm und offen sahen ihre Augen ihn an. Die geschwollenen Lippen für abgehackte Atemzüge geteilt. Aber er erkannte auch die Unsicherheit, die er fühlte, die Angst. Den Hauch der Unschuld, der sie so deutlich umgab, dass er fast vor ihr zurückweichen wollte, um sie nicht zu beschmutzen.

Merlin. Sie würde ihn hassen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sie belogen hatte.

Fast schickte dieser Gedanke eine eigenartige Kälte durch seine Glieder.

Sein Sprachzentrum erwachte, schien sich zu besinnen, dass sie noch gar nicht gesprochen hatten.

„Hi", begrüßte er sie rau, denn er hatte sie noch nicht begrüßt. Fast runzelte sich ihre Stirn, bevor die verräterische Röte in ihre Wangen stieg, und ihre Mundwinkel sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln hoben.

„Hi", erwiderte sie die Begrüßung scheu, und er konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Wie… wie geht es deiner Schulter?", wagte sie zu fragen. Seine Schulter? Wenn sie ihn jetzt fragen würde, welche Schulter es doch gleich war, die er sich gebrochen hatte – dann würde er nicht einmal das noch wissen.

„Bestens", log er also. Denn es war ihm wirklich egal. Und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, und fast nachsichtig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du brauchst mich nicht belügen", erwiderte sie.

Doch.

Doch. Das musste er.

Aber er wollte nicht! Und um sich abzuhalten, ihr nicht alles zu erzählen, hoben sich seine Hände erneut, legten sich um ihren Nacken und seine Lippen senkten sich erneut auf ihren Mund. Nur für einen kurzen Kuss, aber sie reagierte sofort, schmiegte sich fast gegen ihn, ließ es einfach zu, dass er die Führung übernahm, die er sonst über alle Maßen verabscheute. Ihre Hände lagen bestätigend auf seinen Hüften, und es wurde gefährlich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie bemerkte, wie hart er noch immer war.

Er beendete auch diesen Kuss, und atemlos schaffte er es, einen Schritt zurückzumachen.

„Wollen… wollen wir lernen?", fragte er heiser, und mit roten Wangen nickte sie, folgte ihm zum Tisch, nachdem sie ihre Tasche vom Boden aufgelesen hatte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, und er war froh, sitzen zu können. Denn er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Erektion auch noch sehen konnte! Er nahm an, es wäre nicht schmeichelhaft für sie oder was auch immer!

„Was ist das?", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich, und mit Schrecken fiel sein Blick auf die weiße Eulenfeder in ihrer Hand, die sie vom Tisch aufgelesen hatte. Er deutete nach oben zur Spitze des Turms.

„Von draußen, denke ich", log er achselzuckend, und fast ging es zu leicht, stellte er fest. Zu lügen. Dinge zu erfinden, Ausreden wie mechanisch auszuspucken. War es sein Talent? Die natürliche Begabung eines jeden Slytherins?

„Hübsch", murmelte sie verlegen und legte die Feder neben ihre Schulsachen. „Was lernst du?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich, und er glaubte nicht, überhaupt noch ein Wort lernen zu können. Und er musste tatsächlich nachsehen, denn das hatte er längst vergessen.

„Zaubertränke", entkam es seinen Lippen hastig, als seine Augen das Buch vor ihm wieder erkannt hatten.

„Ok. Dann… mache ich Verwandlung?" Fragte sie ihn das? Er nickte langsam, und sie schraubte ihr Tintenfass auf. Er tat es ihr gleich, glättete sein Pergament, und er wollte nicht lernen. Er wollte sie berühren, er wollte sie küssen. Er wollte tausend andere Sachen machen. Unschlüssig ließ er seine Feder über dem Pergament schweben, nicht sicher, was er notieren sollte, während sie bereits neben ihm schrieb.

Er sah sie von der Seite an. Aber sie schien es zu bemerken, denn ihr Mundwinkel hob sich im Profil, ehe sie den Blick in seine Richtung wandte.

„Ja?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. Aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nichts", erwiderte er achselzuckend. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, ehe sie sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ihrem Aufsatz zuwandte. Und ihm kam eine Idee. Eine absolut dumme, lächerliche Idee. Mit seiner rechten Hand ergriff er ihre linke, die flach auf dem Tisch lag. Sie schrieb mit rechts, er mit links. Zwar war es so fast unmöglich tatsächlich zu schreiben, aber lächelnd ließ sie zu, dass er seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte, und ihre Hände zwischen sich und ihr baumeln ließ.

Er konzentrierte sich auf kein unordentliches Wort, das er schrieb. All seine Gedanken galten der Faszination, sie zu berühren. Sein Daumen zeichnete bewusste Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch sie bedeutend weniger Worte zu Papier brachte, als sonst.

Er fand sich verdammt mutig. Und voller Scham stellte er fest, dass sich seine Gedanken versaute Sachen ausmalten, die sie hier anstellen konnten. Gerne würde er irgendetwas Selbstbewusstes sagen. Sie schamlos fragen, ob sie Lust hätte, näher zu rücken – oder sich gleich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Auch wenn das… vielleicht zu viel des Guten wäre.

Dass er Kapitän seiner Mannschaft und Schulsprecher war, brachte kein Selbstbewusstsein.

Nichts tat das. Und der Moment verging, wie alles verging.

„Lass uns wenigstens etwas schaffen", sagte sie schließlich und entzog ihm sanft aber eindeutig ihre Hand. Vorbei. Der Moment war vorbei, und sie versank vollständig im Lernmodus. Er atmete leise aus, während seine Gedanken träge um die Zukunft kreisten. Um jede Zukunft. Die Zukunft mit Granger, die Zukunft mit Dumbledore und Potter.

Und mit einem Schaudern dachte er an Askaban.

Es war seine größte Angst. Er wollte nicht nach Askaban. Niemals dorthin. Dorthin kamen nur die bösen Menschen. War sein Vater böse? Vielleicht. Draco wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit.

Und er schloss die Augen, seufzte schwer, vergrub den Kopf in den aufgestützten Händen, und mit aller Macht fühlte er die Schwere in seinem Herzen.

Und ihre warme Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Alles ok?"

Überrascht schreckte er hoch. Etwas ertappt und peinlich berührt sah er sie an. Sie war so anders. Gryffindors fragten nach und wollten eine Antwort wissen. Slytherins ließen sich gegenseitig in Ruhe. Und er sagte teilweise die Wahrheit.

„Ich denke an meinen Vater", erwiderte er. Eigentlich dachte er an das kalte Gefängnis, aber es war einerlei. Ihr fragender Blick wich einer stillen Betroffenheit. Wie seltsam es war, Menschen zu treffen, die ihre Ehrlichkeit nicht verheimlichen konnten.

„Oh. Was… was wird passieren?", entwich es leise ihrem Mund. Er zuckte die Achseln. Unwirsch. Er wollte kaum mit jemandem darüber reden.

„Er kommt nach Askaban. Erst mal", ergänzte er vage.

„Für wie lange?", wollte sie direkt wissen, und wieder zuckte er die Achseln. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Vater Askaban überhaupt wieder verlassen würde. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", ergänzte sie voller Mitgefühl. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie log oder meinte, was sie sagte. Aber… er nahm an, sie meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

„Muss es nicht", entgegnete er, ohne sie anzusehen. „Granger-", begann er, denn sein Herz schlug wieder schnell.

„Ja?" Erwartend sah sie ihn an. Potters Narbe schmerzt. Ich habe Visionen. Er ist besessen. Ich werde ihn töten. Ich komme nach Askaban.

Es war als wären seine Lippen versiegelt. Als könne er es nicht sagen, selbst wenn er es wollte. Und er wollte nicht, dass es Wahrheit wurde, was er dachte. Vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht sagen, für den Fall, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Dass er nicht derjenige war, auf den Dumbledore sich verlassen konnte. Warum er Granger nicht enttäuschen wollte, konnte er sich kaum erklären.

Mit einem Mal erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl, schritt um den Tisch und lehnte sich gegen die äußere Kante, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Aber er hörte, wie sie ebenfalls aufstand. Vorsichtiger als er. Leiser als er. Sie stellte sich unschlüssig vor ihn und sein Blick fiel auf ihr Gesicht.

Er hatte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt. Noch nie eine tiefere Beziehung mit einem Mädchen. Er wusste nicht, wie es funktionierte. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er es wollte. Oder ob sie es wollte. Er erinnerte sich vage an Pansys Schwärmereien des letzten Jahres, als sie die _Hexenwoche_ überall mit hin geschleppt hatte, und jedem rezitierte, dass die ideale Beziehung auf Vertrauen und Offenheit basieren sollte. Vor allem Blaise hatte sie damit genervt, denn auf ihn war wohl ihr Augenmerk gefallen, aber mittlerweile hatte der Krieg einen dunklen Schatten auf jedes Glücksgefühl im Hause Slytherin geworfen.

Pansy sprach nicht mehr von Liebe und Glück.

Vertrauen und Offenheit schienen gefährliche Karten zu sein, auf die man sein Seelenheil setzen sollte, dachte er abwesend.

Es war schwierig, stellte er fest. Er konnte Granger nicht erzählen, was ihn belastete. Und er wollte ihr auch nicht von seiner Familie erzählen. In ihrer Nähe wollte er so tun, als wäre er kein Slytherin. Kein Taugenichts. Kein Todesser.

Und er wollte ihr nicht von Potter erzählen. Er wollte… nur ein bisschen Glück. Nur eine Handvoll.

Und bevor sie mit offenem Blick weitere tröstende Worte sprechen würde, ruckte er unwirsch mit dem Kopf, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie näher, so dass sie zwischen seine Beine stolperte, und den Blick heben musste.

„Ich… ich dachte, wir wollten lernen?", wagte sie tonlos zu fragen, und er verlor sich für einen Moment in ihren wunderschönen Augen, die ihn abwartend betrachteten. Dann schüttelte er fast bewegungslos den Kopf, denn er hatte keine Lust mehr, so zu tun, als ob er lernen würde. Automatisch dachte er daran, den Kopf schräg zu legen, ehe er den Abstand zu ihrem Gesicht schloss. Dieser Kuss war anders. Sofort schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sofort reagierte sie, und selbstvergessen zog er sie näher an sich, störte sich nicht einmal daran, dass er sie gegen sein Becken presste, dass seine Erektion erwachte, und sie erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch, als wolle sie auch all den Schmerz vergessen und einfach nur für einen Moment der Wirklichkeit entkommen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er ein angenehmes Ziehen in seiner Mitte spürte.


	24. Chapter 24

23\. The Potter-Effect

 _„_ _The real hero is always a hero by mistake;_

 _he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else._ _"_

 ** _Umberto Eco_**

Er hatte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig hinter einem Mauervorsprung vor den Ersatz-Schulsprechern verborgen, die lustlos die Gänge patrouillierten. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, also war es eine echte Leistung gewesen, ihnen nicht in die Arme zu rennen.

Weasley und Pansy stellten es wohl richtig an, dachte er lächelnd. Er hatte seinen Nachmittag damit verbracht, Grangers Lippen zu erobern. Und noch immer füllte sie seine pubertären Gedanken. Und dann hatten sie sich verabschiedet und er hatte ihr versprechen müssen, dass sie morgen lernen würden. Halbherzig hatte er ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben. Ob er es hielt, wusste er noch nicht.

Er wartete noch eine quälende Minute, bis Weasleys und Pansys Schritte verklungen waren. Dann löste er sich aus der Dunkelheit, mit der er effektiv verschmolzen gewesen war und wagte sich in den dämmrig beleuchteten Flur zurück.

Das Pokalzimmer lag nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Und er fragte sich, weshalb er überhaupt hier war.

Neugierde, nahm er an. Verzweifelte Neugierde. Und die Hoffnung, dass Potter ihn entweder direkt töten würde oder einen besseren Ausweg gefunden hatte, der ihnen beiden den Hals rettete. So etwas in der Richtung.

Und gleichzeitig hatte er Angst.

Die Türen standen offen, und er nahm seinen Mut zusammen. Das Alberne war, dass sein Unterbewusstsein dachte, sich mit Potter zu treffen, bedeutete tatsächlich, eine gute Rechtfertigung zu haben, abends durch die Gänge zu schleichen. Dabei lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit nahe, dass Potter ihn umbringen würde. Oder nicht? Oder vielleicht war es auch umgekehrt. Es fror ihn plötzlich.

Er trat in das Dunkel, die Hand zur Sicherheit auf das Ende seines Zauberstabs gelegt, der locker in seiner Hosentasche steckte. Er konnte nichts erkennen. Kein Schatten regte sich in der Dunkelheit. Er räusperte sich leise. „Potter?", flüsterte er und kam sich albern vor.

Keine Reaktion. Er zog den Zauberstab. „ _Lumos_!", ergänzte er rau, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs tauchte das Pokalzimmer in dämmriges Licht. Er erkannte sich selbst, sein Spiegelbild, in den polierten Scheiben der Vitrinen. Er blickte sich unsicher entgegen, aber… er war alleine hier. War es ein Trick? Eine Falle? Wo war er?

Er wartete noch eine Weile länger. Wie ein Idiot stand er in der Mitte des Zimmers, beleuchtete die Türen und verharrte lautlos, bis bestimmt fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren. Der Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand, warf einen ovalen Lichtkegel auf den Boden, und leise verließ er das Zimmer wieder. Super. Das hätte er sich sparen können, nahm er an.

Er stand unschlüssig auf dem Flur. Die Patrouille führte die Schulsprecher ans andere Ende des Ganges, sie würden nicht denselben Weg zurücknehmen, wusste er. Er beschloss also, genauso zu gehen, wie er gekommen war. Er bog nach links und mit schnellen Schritten ließ er die dunklen Gänge hinter sich.

Und dann blieb er stehen. Er war weit oben, ging ihm auf. In einigen Meter führte ihn der rechte Weg nach Osten zu den Treppen. Den linken Weg hatte er noch nie beschritten. Er führte ihn zum Rand des Schlosses. Abstellkammern, alte Klassenräume, befanden sich hier. Es war kein aktiver Teil des Schlosses, aber ihm waren die Bilder bereits aufgefallen.

Landschaften, Tiere, Jagdmotive.

Es war derselbe Flur. Wie in seinem Traum. Zögernd trat er vor, und nach einer Weile der Abwägung, bog er nach links, obwohl er rechts das Treppenhaus bereits erkennen konnte. Und ja. Nach einigen Schritten erkannte er die Bilder wieder. Hirsche, Berge, Seelandschaften in unbekannten Wäldern. Er schluckte schwer. Ganz hinten, am Ende befand sich die schwere Tür, die auf das Plateau führte. Einer der Ausgänge des Schlosses. Aber etwas war anders. Ein Bann lag auf der Tür am Ende. Er erkannte den gelben Schimmer, der auch in den Kellern auf den Türen zur Küche lag.

Und er wusste nicht mal, wie dieser Bann zu umgehen war. War es in seinem Traum nicht einfach nur eine Tür gewesen, durch die er gegangen war, um Potter im Schneesturm auf dem Boden zu finden? Vollkommen abwesend starrte er auf die gelblich erleuchtete Tür. Würde er den Bann lösen? Würde er wissen wie? Musste er es überhaupt? Oder waren es alles doch nur… Träume?

Er atmete aus und wandte sich um.

Fast wäre er vor Schreck gestürzt. Fluchend war er zurückgewichen, hatte den Zauberstab in die Höhe gerissen, und sein Herzschlag schlug wild in seiner Kehle.

Er hatte die Gestalt nicht gehört, die näher gekommen war. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre einer der Schulsprecher, aber dann hob die Gestalt den Arm und schirmte sich das Gesicht vor seinem _Lumos_ ab. Er erkannte die dunklen Haare, er erkannte seinen Körper.

„Potter?", entfuhr es ihm heiser. „Verflucht! Kannst du nicht-?"

„-shht!", unterbrach er ihn gereizt. „Ron und Pansy rennen hier rum", flüsterte er, und seine linke Hand hob ein dickes Stück Pergament in die Höhe. Automatisch fiel Dracos Licht auf die schwarzen bewegten Linien. Er blinzelte verblüfft. Eine Karte von Hogwarts, wurde ihm bewusst. Er konnte seinen eigenen Namen lesen, genau in dem Flur, in dem sie standen.

Zuerst wollte er ihn fragen, wo er so eine Karte herhatte, aber er besann sich.

„Du bist zu spät", erwiderte er gepresst. Potter ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf. Er wandte sich der nächstbesten verschlossenen Tür zu. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte sie stumm. Es war ein altes Klassenzimmer. Nur wenige Tische und zwei Stühle waren übrig geblieben. Potter entfachte das Licht an der Decke. Flackernd beleuchtete es den recht altmodischen Raum. Eine schwarze Schiefertafel hing an der Wand, und obwohl sie blank gewischt worden war, erkannte Draco doch noch die alte Strafaufgabe, in blasser Kreide, die sich reihenweise wiederholte.

 _‚_ _Ich darf keine Mitschüler beleidigen.'_

Bestimmt dreißig Mal stand es noch blass an der Tafel.

„Pädagogisch sehr wertvoll", bemerkte Potter, der es auch entdeckt hatte. Draco sah ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Tasche auf, die Potter über der Schulter trug. Seine Stirn runzelte sich entsprechend.

„Was ist da drin?", wollte er direkt wissen, denn wenn es eine böse Überraschung war, dann wollte er es schnell hinter sich bringen. Und Potter sah ihn nicht mal an, aber Draco erkannte, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Und die nächste Frage stellte er nur aus Vorsicht. „Bist du du selbst?" Jetzt hob Potter fast gereizt den Blick. Die grünen Augen vermittelten keine Geduld oder Wärme.

„Ich bin immer ich selbst!", entfuhr es ihm verärgert. Aber Draco konnte sagen, dass Potter die Worte nicht vollkommen ernstmeinte. „Fast immer", ergänzte er äußerst widerwillig. Aber es war ein Anfang. Mit einem schweren Seufzer stellte Potter die Tasche auf den Boden, und betrachtete sie mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck.

„Hör zu", begann er nach einer ganzen Weile und fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare. Allein diese Geste der Unsicherheit brachte Draco dazu, den Rücken durchzustrecken. Potter ging in die Hocke, um den Reißverschluss der Sporttasche zu öffnen, aber vorher hob sich sein Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Draco schluckte schwer, rechnete schon mit dem schlimmsten, aber er hielt den Atem an, wartete, dass Potter sprechen würde. „Wenn… es stimmt, was du sagst – und ich sage nicht, dass ich es wirklich glaube", rang er sich nach einigen Sekunden ab, „dann… wird Dumbledore eine Lösung wissen?"

Fragte Potter ihn das? Wollte Potter jetzt, dass er darüber sprach? Hieß das, er akzeptierte es?! Draco schwieg auf diese Frage. Was sollte er Potter sagen? Dass er ihn umbringen müsste?! Auf keinen Fall!

Potter überwand sich schließlich, als Draco lediglich sprachlos vor ihm stand, und zog mit einem Ruck den Reißverschluss auf. Dracos Mund öffnete sich einen ratlosen Spalt, als Potter in die Tasche griff und einen Pullover herauszog. Er war rot.

Nein, dachte Draco plötzlich und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Potter ihn eine Spur ängstlich und ebenso angewidert auf den Boden zwischen sie warf. Der Pullover war beige, aber er war praktisch in Blut getränkt, das wohl schon älter und bereits getrocknet war. Verstört hob sich Dracos Blick.

„Das… das schlimme ist", sagte Potter nach einer Weile, „- es ist nicht mein Blut", schloss er stiller. Dracos Mund schloss sich, und er schluckte schwer, denn sein Mund war trocken.

„Ich… ich kann mich manchmal nicht erinnern", räumte Potter leise ein. „Manchmal fehlen mir einige Stunden. Oder auch nur Minuten, und auf einmal bin ich… an einem anderen Ort." Er ruckte knapp in Richtung Pullover. „Auf einmal kam ich zu mir, und ich stand zwischen den Gewächshäusern. Blutverschmiert, aber ich war unverletzt. Und… es war niemand in der Nähe!", schien er sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich dachte, sollte ich einen Schüler verletzt haben", seine Stimme nahm etwas Gehetztes und Angstvolles an, „dann würde es die nächsten Tage auffallen, wenn jemand fehlt", endete er stockend, die Augen weit vor Angst, als fürchtete er sich selber vor seinen Worten.

„Aber… alle waren da. Es musste also… ein Tier gewesen sein? Ich dachte, vielleicht war ich spazieren – auf dem Gelände – und vielleicht hatte mich ein Tier angefallen, und… es war vielleicht giftig, hat mich den Kampf vergessen lassen! Weiß Merlin, was im Verbotenen Wald umher rennt!"

Er atmete flacher, sah ihn an, schien auf ein Urteil zu warten – irgendetwas!

„Was solltest du im Verbotenen Wald wollen?", stellte Draco steif scheinbar die falsche Frage, denn ratloser Zorn zuckte über Potters sorgenvolle Züge.

„Was weiß ich, Malfoy!", knurrte er außer sich. „Merlin, irgendwas halt!" Und Draco begriff, dass Potter wesentlich mehr Angst hatte, als Draco sich selber anmerken ließ. Er musste etwas anderes sagen. Er konnte Potter nicht noch mehr Angst machen!

„Man… man könnte es testen", schlug Draco etwas ratlos und sehr überfordert vor. Potter starrte ihn an.

„Auf was?", entkam es ihm ungläubig.

„Wenn es ein Tier ist, könnte man…" -Granger fragen, nahm er bitter an, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man Blut überhaupt testete, noch wie man herausfand, ob es tierisches Blut war! Und er wusste nicht einmal, warum es wichtig wäre! Kein Resultat würde die Tatsache ändern, dass Potter von Voldemort besessen war, und selbst wenn Potter in den Wald ging, um Einhörner zu schlachten – dann… dann gab es nichts, keine Worte, mit denen Draco es irgendwie entkräften könnte, es weniger schlimm machen würde.

„Man könnte ausschließen, dass es ein Mensch ist? Das habe ich schon. Niemand ist mysteriöserweise verschwunden!" Potter starrte ihn immer noch an, als könne Draco dieses Problem lösen. Und auch Potter schien tatsächlich nur bestätigen zu wollen, dass tatsächlich etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?" Fast verzweifelt klang Potters Stimme jetzt. „Wenn er weiß, was das Problem ist, dann wird er eine Lösung wissen, oder nicht? Oder erscheint er dir einfach nur, um über Quidditch zu reden?"

Bevor Draco den Mund öffnen konnte, hob Potter die Hand.

„Shht!", machte er plötzlich, bückte sich, stopfte den blutigen Pullover zurück in die Tasche, und Draco hörte es auch. Es waren Schritte, draußen auf dem Flur. „Ich habe den Tarnumhang-", begann Potter flüsternd, und Draco kam unwillkürlich näher. Zwar wusste er nicht, woher Potter so etwas hatte, aber sich zu verbergen, klang nach einer guten –

\- doch die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck, und innerhalb einer Sekunde war Potter in die Senkrechte geschossen, stand dicht neben ihm, und schuldbewusst verbargen sie die Sporttasche hinter ihren Beinen.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Fuck. „Blaise?", kam es ungläubig über seine Lippen, und Blaise sah zuerst ihn an, dann Potter.

„Was tust du hier?", blaffte Potter direkt, und Blaise öffnete unschlüssig den Mund. Aber Slytherins erfanden selten Ausreden, wenn sie nicht unbedingt mussten.

„Ich bin Draco gefolgt", antwortete Blaise, wenn auch etwas kleinlaut. Dann traf ihn sein Blick äußerst fassungslos. „Es stimmt also?", flüsterte er. Dracos Augenbraue hob sich verständnislos. Er hatte keine gute Erklärung parat, und er fragte sich, was Blaise für eine Erklärung hatte. „Du… du sagst Potters Namen im Schlaf, weil ihr…!" Er deutete unwirsch auf ihn und Potter. Und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Potters Mund sich tatsächlich öffnete. Oh Blaise, du bist so ein Vollidiot, dachte Draco beschämt.

„Was?", entfuhr es Potter schließlich tonlos. „Was für ein Schwachsinn!", brauste er auf. Blaise wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Verpiss dich, Zabini!", schloss Potter nun ungehalten.

„Die anderen reden schon!", behauptete Blaise unbeirrt. „Goyle hat auch schon gehört, wie du seinen Namen sagst", ergänzte er, und Draco konnte ihn nicht einordnen, konnte seine Wut in keinen Kontext setzen.

„Es sind Albträume!", erwiderte Draco schließlich mit mehr Nachdruck, weil auch Potter ihn schon mit einem scheelen Blick musterte.

„Ja, das sehe ich!", entfuhr es Blaise wütend. Eifersucht? War es so etwas, was Draco seinen Worten entnehmen konnte? Er wusste, Blaise war eifersüchtig auf den Posten, den Draco belegte, auf die Verantwortung, die Draco hatte. Und es war Blaises Entscheidung gewesen, nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum er nun so tat, als hätte er, Draco, ihn verraten.

„Zabini, tu dir einen Gefallen und verschwinde", knurrte Potter, der wohl keine Lust mehr hatte.

„Was tut ihr dann hier?", verlangte Blaise unnachgiebig zu wissen, und Draco nahm an, es konnte sich nur um Sekunden handeln, bevor Potter handgreiflich wurde. Und wie nett, dass einmal nicht er Potters Ärger abbekommen würde.

„Geht es dich irgendetwas an?", wollte Potter scharf von ihm wissen, während er näher kam. Aber leider – _leider_ – konnte Draco Potter nicht machen lassen. Zu schnell säßen sie wieder in Snapes Büro. Zu schnell würde Snape zumindest ihn von der Schule werfen. Deshalb ging er dazwischen.

„Lass es", sagte er nur. Ruhig, aber bestimmt. Potters Blick hob sich zu seinem Gesicht. „Ich gehe mit ihm", schloss Draco mit Blick auf Blaise. Um sicherzugehen, dass Blaise nicht direkt aus Spaß zu Snape marschierte. Und fassungslos starrte Blaise von einem zum anderen. Und noch nächtelang würde Draco davon zehren, denn tatsächlich wich Potter zurück.

Wow. Und Blaise sah alle seine Verdachte bestätigt, fiel Draco entnervt auf. Draco tauschte noch einen Blick mit Potter, von dem er hoffte, dass er verdeutlichte, wie wichtig es war, dass sie sich noch einmal trafen. Er wusste nicht, ob Potter verstand.

„Komm", sagte er dann zu Blaise. „Vollidiot", setzte er tonlos nach und schüttelte über Blaise den Kopf. Kaum hatten sie Potter zurückgelassen und waren auf dem Flur trat Blaise ihm in den Weg. Anklagend sah er ihn an.

„Machst du widerliche Sachen mit ihm?", wollte Blaise so zornig von ihm wissen, als würde es irgendeine Rolle spielen!

„Merlin, bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Nein, Blaise! Natürlich nicht!" Aber Blaise wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Was soll das dann alles? Was machst du hier nachts mit ihm, irgendwo in einem leeren Klassenzimmer? Sind es Drogen? Macht ihr jetzt sowas?" Draco wüsste nicht, seit wann er und Potter überhaupt jemals irgendetwas zusammen taten, aber er ignorierte auch diese Unterstellung.

„Du wirst langsam wahnsinnig", stellte er mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Du treibst dich nachts mit Potter rum!", stieß Blaise anklagend hervor. Und fast war es nett, dass sie wieder sprachen. Zwar war das Thema denkbar schlecht, aber… Blaise sprach mit ihm.

„Es ist nichts weiter. Es muss dich nicht kümmern." Und Draco fiel etwas ein. Und er wusste kaum, warum er fragte. Es war etwas Unbewusstes. Ehe Blaise protestieren konnte, deutete Draco hinter sich. „Wie überwindet man den Bann?", fragte er leise. Blaise schien aus dem Konzept gebracht und folgte verstört Dracos Blick. Dann sah er ihn wieder an. Die grünen Augen ungläubig verengt.

„Den Bann auf den Türen?", vergewisserte er sich gänzlich verwirrt, und Draco nickte still.

„ _Discindo_ – warum fragst du das?", wollte Blaise entgeistert wissen.

Und Dracos Blick ruhte auf dem Bannzauber. Und fast wünschte er sich, Blaise hätte es nicht gewusst. Denn jetzt… wusste Draco, wie.

„Nur so. Danke, Blaise", sagte er, in dem Wissen, dass er diesen Spruch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit benutzen würde. Später. Falls es soweit käme. Potter hatte Episoden, dachte Draco dann. Er verlor Zeit. Und unwillkürlich musste er an seinen Traum denken. Den, mit der Weißen Dame. Er brauchte das Buch! Es musste etwas zu bedeuten haben! vielleicht wäre es eine Hilfe! Der Wunsch, Potter zu helfen, ihn zu retten, war fast übermächtig. Das war es, was Potter ausstrahlte. Draco wusste nicht, warum, aber Potters Nähe strahlte etwas Seltsames aus. Er wollte direkt besser sein! Er wollte etwas Besseres tun, als Potter möglicherweise umzubringen. Er wollte etwas Heldenhaftes tun.

„Draco-!", beschwerte sich Blaise wieder, aber Draco setzte sich in Bewegung.

„-komm. Bevor Pansy uns noch sämtliche Punkte abzieht", zischte er und Blaise folgte ihm hastig, nicht ohne sich die ganze Strecke über leise zu beschweren.


	25. Chapter 25

24\. Winter

 _„_ _Thinking of winter,_

 _your name is the splinter inside me._

 _And I remember the truth,_

 _a warm December with you."_

 ** _Joshua Radin_**

Sie kam in den Turm, und erwartungsvoll hatte sich sein Blick gehoben. Die Feder war in seinen Händen gesunken. Aber sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Snape sagt, er hat das Buch nicht. Diese Literatur existiert nicht mehr in Hogwarts", wiederholte sie, was Snape ihr gesagt hatte. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Er lügt", entschied er wütend und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kam näher, nachdem sie ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang abgelegt hatte.

„Es ist egal. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, anderweitig an dieses Buch zu kommen." Es tat ihr so leid, dass sie nicht hatte helfen können. Draco hatte ihr von diesem Traum erzählt, von dem er dachte, dass es eine Vision gewesen sei. Und sie hatte ihm bestätigt, tatsächlich mit Helena Ravenclaw gesprochen zu haben.

Es wäre eine perfekte Lösung dieses Rätsels gewesen – was auch immer in dem Buch gestanden hätte. Und er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Allein. Ohne Gewalt, ohne Beleidigungen. Vielleicht ging es Bergauf? Vielleicht schaffte Draco, einen Draht zu Harry aufzubauen, wie er es geschafft hatte, eine Verbindung zu ihr zu haben. Er hatte sich erhoben. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sich sein Blick geändert hatte. Die Anspannung löste sich langsam, und minimal schlug ihr Herz schneller.

„Wie… wie läuft es mit Harry?", wollte sie wissen, wollte verhindern, dass… alles zu schnell physisch wurde. Seit einer Woche war es jetzt so. Sie traf sich hier jeden Tag. Sie lernten, mehr oder weniger. Gestern konnte sich mit Sicherheit und Scham behaupten, dass sie nicht wirklich gelernt hatten. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, als erzähle er ihr nie wirklich alles, was passierte.

„Ich… bemühe mich", erwiderte er fast rechtfertigend.

„Ich weiß!", räumte sie eilig ein, denn sie wusste, er musste es nicht tun. Und sie war dankbar, dass er sich überhaupt einsetzte. „Du kannst… mir alles sagen, ok?", ergänzte sie zögerlich. „Auch wenn es schwer ist, überhaupt mit Harry zu reden. Egal was", wiederholte sie, und sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Und er sagte ihr noch weit mehr als das.

„Draco", mahnte sie atemlos, als er den Abstand geschlossen hatte.

„Ja?", wollte er rau wissen, nachdem er seine Finger schon mit ihren verschränkt hatte. Wie er sie ansah, schickte jedes Mal eine Portion Schwäche in ihre Knie. Sie hatte es niemandem erzählt. Nicht einmal Ginny. Und er schien es auch für sich zu behalten. Und es funktionierte, hatte sie festgestellt. Es war, als hätte Snape ihnen höchstpersönlich eine neutrale Zone geschaffen, ein privates Zimmer gestellt. Es war… viel zu verlockend. Und viel zu… einfach, war ihr mit Schrecken aufgefallen. Hier, alleine mit ihm? Ihr kamen nicht einmal Zweifel, ob es vielleicht eine schlechte Idee sein könnte. Hier im Turm war es das absolut Richtige.

„Wie… wie geht es deiner… Familie?", wich sie seiner eindeutigen Körpersprache aus, um wenigstens fünf Minuten lang so tun zu können, als Gewinne ihr Verstand über ihren Körper.

Und er hatte an Mut gewonnen, hatte sie festgestellt. Beinahe eindeutig gereizt sah er sie an. Sie wusste, er sprach weder gerne über irgendwelche Fortschritte, die er vielleicht mit Harry machte oder über das grauenhafte Schicksal seines Vaters. Die Bruchstücke, die er ihr erzählt hatte, ließen sie darauf schließen, dass Lucius Askaban zunächst nicht verlassen würde. Es musste schwer für ihn sein, und sie befürchtete, sie war seine Ablenkung, sein mentaler Ausweg aus dem grauen Alltag. Und sie wünschte fast, es würde sie mehr schockieren, aber… er war etwas Ähnliches für sie. Und es fühlte sich zu gut an.

Er handelte aus Eigeninitiative, wartete nicht mehr auf ihren Blick, der ihm gestattete, näher zu kommen, sie zu berühren. Mittlerweile tat er es einfach. Und er senkte seine Lippen fasziniert auf ihren Hals, und sie schauderte unter ihm.

„Draco", flüsterte sie wieder, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, und mit sanfter Gewalt, lehnte sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust. „Wenn ich den Aufsatz für Flitwick heute nicht endlich beende, bekomme ich-" Aber es schien ihm egal zu sein, was sie bekam, denn sein Lippen verschlossen konsequent ihren Mund. Viel zu leicht, fand seine Zunge den Weg, und seine Hände griffen fest in ihre Hüften, zogen sie an seine Mitte, und hinter ihrem Bauchnabel zog es, als sie seine harte Erektion an ihrem Schenkel spürte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, wie viel Erfahrung er schon hatte. Denn sie besaß keine Erfahrung, die weiter ging als unschuldige Küsse. Und unschuldig war das, was sie und Draco taten schon längst nicht mehr, dachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Und zwar hatte sie schon davon geträumt, seine Hose auszuziehen, ihn vielleicht… anzufassen, aber getan hatte sie es noch nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es konnte. Oder, ob sie es überhaupt sollte! Aber er wagte sich mittlerweile weiter. Seine Hände begannen wieder einmal zu wandern, und er schien es nicht einmal zu merken, denn es wirkte immer, als handele er impulsiv.

Seine linke Hand ruhte auf ihrem Po, übte sanften Druck aus, so dass sie seine pochende Länge deutlicher spüren konnte. Ihre wurde jedes Mal heiß, wenn sie daran dachte.

Seine rechte Hand jedoch war höher geglitten, unter den Saum ihres Gryffindor-Pullunders, unter ihre weiße Bluse. Sie wanderte über ihren Bauch, strich über ihre Haut, bis sie zu ihrem BH kam. Hermine atmete flacher, ließ ihn noch immer gewähren, und seine Küsse waren toxisch und fordernd, und sie verfiel ihnen jedes Mal. Und sie konnte kaum erwarten, dass er sie berührte. Diese ganzen Eindrücke erlebte sie mit ihm. Mit ihm machte sie diese verbotene Erfahrung. Es machte alles umso aufregender. Auch wenn es falsch sein mochte.

Und fast überraschend plötzlich beendete er den Kuss, löste sich von ihren Lippen und seine Hand fiel zurück an seine Seite. „Und?", fragte er fast lauernd, den Kopf gesenkt, so dass er sie unter seinen Wimpern ansah. Die grauen Augen so bestechend klar und entschlossen. „Möchtest du den Aufsatz schreiben?", beendete er seine Frage rau, und fairerweise musste sie zugeben, dass sie gerade wirklich nicht mehr an Flitwicks Hausaufgabe denken wollte.

Und manchmal befiel sie eine eigenartige Verzweiflung. Manchmal, wenn sie einander so nahe waren. Sehr weit hinten in ihren Gedanken erinnerte sie sich manchmal daran, wie absolut falsch es war, Draco Malfoy zu…? Mögen? Ihn zu küssen? Davon zu träumen, ihn zu auszuziehen? Und war es, weil er ein Slytherin war? Weil sie sich etwas Besseres wähnte, als er? Hielt sie ihn noch immer für unterlegen, ungeeignet und dumm?

Und fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, weil er gut aussah? Besser als die meisten Jungen hier? Besser als Ron oder Harry? Aber diese Rechnung konnte ihr Gehirn nicht durchgehen lassen. Auf einer physischen Ebene fühlte sie sich hingezogen. Auf der intellektuellen Ebene… musste sie eigentlich klüger sein als das. Und immer – wirklich jedes Mal – wenn sich auch nur der Ansatz von Zweifeln in ihrem Kopf formte, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

Nur leicht, kaum zu bemerken, wenn man ihn nicht kannte. Merlin, sie konnte von sich behaupten, dass sie ihn kannte. Hermine kannte Draco Malfoy. Hermine nannte ihn Draco. Und wieder klopfte ihr Herz in diesem albernen Takt, wann immer sein Blick auf sie fiel. Und dieses Herzklopfen konnte sie mit der Logik der gesamten Welt nicht erklären.

Und was sie irritierte war nicht einmal sein Blick. Dieser ungewohnte Blick aus den Augen eines Jungen, der ihr – ohne jeden Subtext – verriet, dass dieser Junge echtes Interesse an ihr hatte. Nein, was sie irritierte war, dass er es fertig brachte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Vielleicht las er nur ihre Zweifel, aber trotzdem! Wie schaffte er das? Sie war arrogant genug, zu glauben, ihre Gedanken wären an sich schon einzigartig, eben weil sie sehr klug war. Die klügste Hexe hier. Arroganz war natürlich nicht unfehlbar, aber dass ausgerechnet Malfoy in der Lage war, hinter ihre Stirn zu blicken, machte sie ehrlich nervös.

„Na?", wollte er fast sanft wissen, und es beunruhigte sie, wie sehr sie sich an seine Gesten gewöhnte. Unwillkürlich musste sie an die unzähligen Märchen denken, die ihre Mutter ihr vorgelesen hatte. An all die Prinzessinnen, die sich um nichts anderes zu sorgen hatten, als ihre Haare und darum, einen geeigneten Prinzen zu finden. Und sie lernten den Prinzen nicht vorher kennen. Er tauchte auf seinem weißen Pferd auf und nahm sie letztendlich mit auf sein Schloss, um für immer mit ihnen zusammen zu leben – ohne dass vorher auch nur ein tiefschürfendes Gespräch geführt worden war!

Hermine kannte Dracos Lieblingsfarbe nicht – sie tippte allerdings auf Grün, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Sie wusste nicht viel über ihn. Nichts Persönliches. Sie kannte seine Gedanken nicht oder sein Lieblingsbuch – oder ob er überhaupt las, außerhalb dieses Turms.

Es hatte sie als Kind abgestoßen, wie bereitwillig die Prinzessinnen mitgingen. Wie sie sich selbst aufgaben, nur um einen Prinzen zu heiraten. Hermine hatte nie verstanden, was daran ein Märchen sein sollte? War es nicht eher ein Märchen, wenn man sich in seinen besten Freund verliebte und ihn dann heiratete? War das nicht besser?

Aber bei Malfoy… - es stellte sich eine andere Art der Gewohnheit ein, als die, die Hermine von Harry und Ron kannte. Sie konnte behaupten, sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt, wenn sie in der Mitte der Couch saß und Ron und Harry sich ungefragt neben sie gesetzt hatten. Wenn sie Hermine in die Mitte nahmen, wohin sie gingen. Dass sie sich nicht schämen musste, lieber ein Buch zu lesen, anstatt Interesse vorzuheucheln, wenn beide über Quidditch sprachen. Diese Art von Gewohnheit. Sie entstand durch eine Form der Intimität.

Bei Malfoy war es anders. Anders als das. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, wann immer er sie beobachtete. Aber… nicht unbedingt auf eine schlechte Art und Weise. Wann immer Harry und Ron sie angesehen hatten, hatte sie sich nie gefragt, ob es daran lag, dass sie sie vielleicht attraktiv fanden, oder auch nicht. Sie stellte ihre Person nie in Frage, bei Harry oder Ron. Aber bei ihm! Sie war sich plötzlich allem bewusst, fragte sich, wie ihre Hose saß, sie machte sich Gedanken darüber, ob sie ihm gefiel.

War es so einfach? Begegnete sie Malfoy auf einer sexuellen Ebene, wobei so etwas in Bezug auf Harry und Ron lächerlich wäre? Empfand sie Malfoy als geeigneten Partner? Und nicht Harry oder Ron?

Und woran lag das?! Woran?

Und fast wollte sie Malfoy fragen. Genau diese Frage. Warum widerte es sie nicht an, ihn zu küssen? Warum fühlte es sich so… richtig an, das zu tun? Ergänzten sie sich körperlich, wo sie es geistig nicht konnten? Stimmte das? Gab es das überhaupt? Hermine hatte davon gehört, in der Theorie. Dass sich Menschen anziehend fanden, die eigentlich ein unwahrscheinliches Paar abgaben.

Und war es nicht seltsam? Man konnte sich gewöhnen. An die ungewöhnlichsten Umstände. Sie hatte sich an Malfoy gewöhnt. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie sich wohl fühlte – so dass sie ihre Schuhe ausziehen und die Füße hochlegen wollte, um das nächste Buch anzufangen, während sie nebeneinander saßen und die Stille angenehm war. Nicht mit sexueller Spannung geladen. Nein, sie fühlte sich nicht auf diese Weise wohl. Nein, ihr war schlecht vor Aufregung, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah. Ihr Herz hämmerte, ihre Handflächen wurden feucht. Ihre Gedanken waren unzusammenhängend, es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch, und es stoppte nicht, wenn er sie küsste.

Nein. All diese Gefühle verstärkten sich dann nur.

„Was?", formte sich das Wort fast angriffslustig in ihrem Mund, kam aber leise über ihre Lippen, denn sein Blick durchleuchtete sie immer noch.

„Dein Blick", erwiderte er schlicht. „Du überlegst, mich zu verfluchen, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich betont gleichmütig, aber sie spürte, die Spannung zwischen sich und ihm knisterte noch immer, und er war garantiert nicht so selbstsicher, wie er gerade tat. „Oder mich auszuziehen", erriet er ihre Gedanken mit einem beinahe geflüsterten Halbsatz, und sie schluckte schwer. Ihr Herz schlug ihr wieder bis zum Hals. Das Gefühl, wenn er sie ärgerte….

„Du… bist ein Arsch", entkam es ihr tonlos, aber bevor sich seine Augen amüsiert weiten konnten, griffen ihre Hände beinahe entschlossen nach seinem Gesicht, und sie zog ihn näher, bis sie den Abstand zu seinen vollen Lippen überwinden konnte, bis sie ihn verlangend küssen konnte, und stöhnend krallten sich seine Finger in ihre Seiten, in den Stoff ihres Pullunders, und er riss sie praktisch wieder an sich.

Er drängte sie gegen die Tischkante, und sein Verlangen schickte ein erneutes Schwächegefühl durch ihre Beine. Sie spürte seine Arme plötzlich um sich, dann gab der Boden nach, war verschwunden! Er hatte sie hochgehoben, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, und dann kippte die Welt. Sie spürte die Tischplatte unter sich, und kurz entwich die Luft ihren Lungen, auch wenn es ein sanfter Aufprall gewesen war. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, Flitwicks Aufsatz knisternd unter sich, und er war über ihr, halb zwischen ihren Beinen, mit einem Knie auf dem Tisch. Er beugte sich wieder über sie, die Augen mittlerweile dunkel vor Hunger, und seine hellen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren richtete er sich halb wieder auf, und sie konnte nicht verhindern, auf ihre Unterlippe zu beißen, als er seine Haare mit dieser sexy Bewegung über seinen Kopf kämmte, um sie unordentlich zusammenzubinden, mit einem schmalen Gummi, was er um sein Handgelenk trug. Als er sich wieder zu ihr hinablehnte, fiel eine widerspenstige Strähne zurück in seine Stirn, aber sie mochte seine Haare.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass längere Haare bei Männern diesen Effekt auf sie haben konnten.

Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie lächelte, aber scheinbar schien es ihn nur wilder zu machen, und schon krachten seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Mund.

Und sie glaubte, sie verlor den Verstand, als seine Hand quälend langsam unter ihren Rock glitt, um die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel zu berühren, zuerst sanft, bevor sich seine Finger in den dünnen Stoff der Strumpfhose gruben, um diese ungerührt zu Zerreißen. Und sie glaubte, sie stöhnte auf, in dieser Sekunde.

Sie glaubte, dafür, dass er weitermachte, würde sie ihr Land verraten. Und es war ihr egal, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

„Noch mal", befahl er den Erstklässlern, ohne wirklich auf ihre Fortschritte zu achten. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf ihre bloßen Schenkel, denn die Strumpfhose war nicht mehr zu reparieren gewesen. Er gab sein Bestes, seine Erektion zu verbergen. Die Schulhosen waren weit genug, um das zuzulassen, aber sein Blick verbarg es wohl denkbar schlecht.

Ihre Wangen wurden röter, je länger er sie ansah.

Was er heute getan hatte, hatte er noch nie getan! Noch nie in seinem Leben. Für kein Mädchen. Er war wie von Sinnen gewesen, als sie unter ihm gelegen hatte, sich gegen seinen Schritt bewegt hatte, ihn geküsst hatte, als… als…-

Er wurde nur noch härter, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihre Strumpfhose einfach zerrissen und ihre cremig weiche, heiße Haut unter seinen Finger Schauer seinen Rücken hinabgeschickt hatte. Und er hatte es nicht geplant! Bei Merlin, er plante nie irgendetwas mit ihr.

Etwas in seinem Kopf war einfach durchgebrannt, und er hatte ihren Hals geküsst, ihr Schlüsselbein, hatte ihre harten Brustwarzen durch den Stoff ihres Pullunders erraten, war ihren bekleideten Oberkörper mit seinen Lippen hinab gefahren, nur um vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen. Er war die Reste ihrer Strumpfhose losgeworden.

Und bevor sie begriffen hatte – oder begreifen konnte – hatte er ihre Oberschenkel geküsst. Seine Zunge hatte über ihre heiße Haut geleckt, und sie hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt, ihn nicht abgehalten, auch nicht, als er ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinab gezogen hatte. Und ihr Geruch hatte ihn fast ohnmächtig werden lassen, so hart hatte seine Erektion protestiert. Sie war feucht gewesen, so verflucht feucht, und er hatte sich nicht abhalten können!

Sie ging geschäftig zwischen den Erstklässlern hindurch. Heute war es eine gerade Zahl, so dass weder er noch Granger einspringen mussten.

Ihr Blick traf seinen über die Köpfe der Erstklässler hinweg.

Wieder färbten sich ihre Wangen.

Denn heute hatte er seinen Kopf gegen ihre verflucht heiße Pussy pressen müssen, um sie zu schmecken. Merlin, war er hart. Noch immer konnte er ihren Geschmack erahnen, und noch immer hörte er ihre abgehackten Laute in seinen Ohren. Sie hatte ihr Becken praktisch vom Tisch gehoben, als sie schreiend gekommen war, während seine Zunge so tief–

–sie wandte den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab, als hätte er seine Gedanken laut geäußert, und korrigierte eine Schülerin, die den _Protego_ noch immer falsch ausführte.

Es dauerte heute noch länger als sonst, stellte er ärgerlich fest. Oder es kam ihm nur so vor.

Er konnte kaum klar denken, hatte nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, vor dem Kurs zu onanieren oder sich irgendwie Erleichterung zu verschaffen, denn kaum dass Granger gekommen war, war es Zeit gewesen, die Erstklässler zu foltern.

Und eigentlich wollte er gleich alles, nur nicht alleine in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Fast war er bereit, ihr vorzuschlagen, noch mal in den Turm zu gehen. Auch wenn es spät war und die Geister kommen würden. Fast war es ihm egal. Denn er wollte sie. Jetzt. Wirklich dringend.

Und irgendwann blickte er auf die Uhr an der Wand.

„Schluss für heute. Gut gemacht", log er blind, denn es war ihm auch egal. Es war halb acht. Sie waren fertig.

Die Schüler strömten ausgelassen aus dem Klassenzimmer, und Draco glaubte, keiner von ihnen war heute besonders gut gewesen, aber weder er noch Granger schienen heute die Muße zu besitzen, aufmerksam zuzusehen und zu verbessern.

Halbherzig hexte Granger die Tische von der Wand zurück an ihren Platz. Er half ihr stumm. Sie steckte verlegen eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, als sie sich am Kopf der Klasse trafen.

„Ok", begann sie, und sah überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht. Sein Atem ging flacher, als sie keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen. Er würde sterben, würde sie jetzt gehen.

„Ok", wiederholte er lahm, und endlich hob sich ihr Blick.

„Wegen… wegen vorhin", sagte sie schließlich, die Wangen wieder herrlich rot. „Das war…- danke", schloss sie stockend. Sein Mund öffnete sich knapp.

„Ich-äh. Du musst dich nicht bedanken", erwiderte er zögernd. „Ich… habe es gerne gemacht und… würde es gerne wieder tun." Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Er könnte sie küssen für diesen beschämten Blick.

Er sah sie schlucken.

„Oh… ok?" Jetzt lächelte sie verlegen. Wow. Sie waren so unfähig. Er würde sie fragen.

„Willst… willst du gehen?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Was? Wohin?" Sie missverstand ihn. Natürlich. Er drückte sich aus, wie ein Troll.

„Nein, ich meine… willst du zurück in den Gryffindorturm?", machte er es deutlicher. Kurz trat ein anderer Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Es war dieser verbotene Blick, diese sachte Vorsicht, die sie zu überkommen schien, wann immer sie sich außerhalb des Turmes sahen.

„Wo… sollte ich sonst hin?", stellte sie ihm die offensichtliche Gegenfrage, und er sah sich ratlos um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Trainingsmatratzen, die sich hinter dem Pult stapelten.

„Wir… könnten hier bleiben?" Und erst als er es sagte, hörte er, wie versaut es klang. Ihr Blick folgte seinem, blieb an den Matratzen hängen, und die Röte in ihren Wangen vertiefte sich.

„Hier?", wiederholte sie leise. „Ich meine-"

„-nicht, um-", begann er sofort, aber ihr Blick traf ihn überraschend entschlossen.

„-ok", unterbrach sie ihn nur.

„Ok?", wiederholte er langsam, und noch eine kurze Weile standen sie unschlüssig voreinander. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, und es kam ihm vor, als würde es heißer werden. Er machte noch einen Schritt, und dann kam sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Lippen hatten sich leicht geteilt, und er wusste sich nicht zu beherrschen. Er konnte kaum noch richtig denken, und seine Hände schlangen sich um ihren Nacken, und sie kam ihm nur zu dringend entgegen.

Wieder küsste er sie, und es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Und es waren ihre Hände, die sich zu seinem Kragen hoben, die Knöpfe blind öffneten, und ohne weiter nachzudenken, half er ihr, bis sein Hemd offen hing. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er den Zauberstab, ließ die Tür zuschnappen und er löschte das Licht.

Der Vollmond spendete genügend surreales Licht, so dass er sie genau erkennen konnte. Aber ihm fiel auf, dass draußen, vor dem höher gelegenen Fenster, dichte Flocken fielen. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Ihre milchige Haut wirkte noch zarter im Mondlicht, und ohne länger zu zögern, griff er nach dem Saum ihres Pullunders, zog ihn über ihren Kopf, und sie schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Nein, sie stieß ihn sogar Richtung Matratzen, während ihre Finger nun zaghaft ihre eigene Bluse aufknöpften.

„Granger-", begann er rau, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„-halt die Klappe, Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn scharf, und dann verschloss sie seinen, vor Überraschung offen stehenden, Mund. Wow! Er spürte ihre heiße Haut unter seinen kühlen Händen, und automatisch fand er ihre Brüste. Er berührte sie durch den BH, und seine Erektion protestierte gegen seine Hose.

Sie löste sich von ihm, um sich auf die kalten Matratzen zu legen. Auffordernd sah sie zu ihm auf. „Draco?", entkam es unsicher ihren Lippen. Wie versteinert hatte er dagestanden. Passierte das wirklich? Sein Herz schlug schnell.

„Ja", erwiderte er, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Komm zu mir", flüsterte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Er fiel praktisch auf die Knie, um ihren Worten nachzukommen. Wieder lag er über ihr, und ihr Körper bog sich in köstlicher Langsamkeit seinem entgegen, und ihr Bein legte sich um seine Hüfte. Er küsste sie innig und verzweifelt, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. Manchmal glaubte er, wisse sie gar nicht wirklich, was sie tat. Sie küsste ihn vielleicht zurück, weil er passabel küssen konnte, oder weil sie Ablenkung suchte.

Aber manchmal, da… glaubte er, sie wolle ihn wirklich! Es war so seltsam. Es hatte alles so… unwahrscheinlich schlecht begonnen, mit einer katastrophalen Ausgangslage.

Und es hatte sich dahin entwickelt, dass er von ihr träumte, und diese Träume allen anderen Träumen vorzog.

Es hatte sich dahin entwickelt, dass er sie brauchte. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum. Sie fühlte sich an wie… ein Ort, an den er gerne ging. Sie fühlte sich an wie ein perfekter Tag, ohne Sorgen, vielleicht am Meer, die Brise in den Haaren und das Salz auf der Haut. Granger war… das, was er brauchte, um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Seine Hand fuhr ihren schlanken Oberkörper hinab, und dann spürte er den Druck ihrer Hände gegen seine bloße Brust. Überrascht hob er den Kopf, beendete den Kuss.

Ihre Lippen waren herrlich geschwollen.

„Draco", flüsterte sie zitternd, und er runzelte die Stirn, weil er nicht verstand, warum sie plötzlich besorgt aussah. „Hast… hast du das schon mal gemacht?", wisperte sie, und er verzog den Mund. Oh. Das. Und sehr kurz nickte er schließlich. Er hoffte, sie verstand es nicht als schroff. Tatsächlich wirkte sie milde überrascht. Er ergründete es nicht. „Mit Pan-?"

„-nicht mit Pansy", unterbrach er sie direkt, mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich hatte noch nie Interesse an Pansy! Wieso denkst du-"

„-ok", räumte sie scheinbar beschämt ein. Er ergründete es doch. Zuerst dachte sie, er wäre unerfahren – was er war, keine Frage! – aber dann glaubte sie, er und Pansy hätten…? Es war so absurd, dass er wieder den Kopf schütteln musste. Er stemmte seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe. Ihr Blick hob sich.

„Granger, wir müssen hier überhaupt nichts-" Aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„-ich habe keine Erfahrung in… diesen Dingen", unterbrach sie ihn tatsächlich beschämt. Und sein Mund öffnete sich schließlich. „Und ich dachte, du… vielleicht auch nicht, aber… nach heute Nachmittag, da…" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und er musste sie unterbrechen.

„Habe ich nicht", sagte er schnell. „Ich… das heute…- so etwas habe ich noch nie getan, Granger!", flüsterte er fast. „Und garantiert nicht mit Pansy", ergänzte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Schon gut. Ich dachte nur, du und Pansy wärt… versprochen oder sonst was", rechtfertigte sie sich unter ihm. Und fast war es süß, wenn es nicht so absurd wäre. Und fast musste er prusten vor Lachen. Allerdings ließ er sich neben sie auf die Matratze fallen, und während das fremde Geräusch seine Lungen erschütterte konnte er sich gleichzeitig nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte.

Granger hatte sich beleidigt aufgesetzt, suchte bereits nach ihrer Bluse, aber sofort griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Granger", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, während das Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln fast schon schmerzte.

„Was?", fuhr sie ihn verärgert an, aber sein Lächeln schien sie ein wenig zu erweichen.

„Reinblüter werden einander nicht versprochen", klärte er sie eine Spur überheblich auf. Beleidigt versuchte sie sich von ihm loszumachen.

„Malfoy, halt einfach deine-" Aber er zog an ihrem Unterarm, und sie fiel praktisch gegen seine Lippen, die er wirkungsvoll verschloss. Seine Hand legte sich um ihren Nacken, und fast hörte er sie seufzen, als er sie näher an sich zog, um den Kuss anschließend zu beenden.

Sein Atem ging gepresster. „Ich hatte Sex, um es zu machen", erklärte er kurz angebunden. „Das ist alles", ergänzte er rau. „Aber ich…" Es fiel ihm schwer. „Mit dir", fuhr er leiser fort. Und sie schien atemlos auf seine Worte zu warten. „Ich… will dich nicht enttäuschen", entfuhr es ihm, fast eine Spur hilflos.

Sein Blick fiel plötzlich, als etwas seine Kehle zuschnürte, und jedes heitere Gefühl, jedes Bedürfnis, zu lächeln, war verschwunden.

Denn…er würde sie enttäuschen. Auf ganzer Linie, ging ihm auf.

Und sie missverstand.

„Draco", flüsterte sie, und ihre Hand hob sich zu seiner Wange. Es war ungewohnt. Es war eine intime Berührung. All das… was sie heute Nachmittag getan hatten stand immer im krassen Gegensatz zu Intimitäten, die vielleicht Freunde austauschten.

„Du enttäuschst mich nicht", sprach sie Worte, die sie selber nicht verstand. Und nun sah sie sich in der Pflicht, ihn zu bestätigen, stellte er mit Schrecken fest, als sie näher kam, ihn küsste, das Hemd seine Arme hinab zog. Siedend heiß fiel ihm voller Schuld das Mal wieder ein, das er trug. Wieder machte er sich von ihr los, aber sie deutete seine Bewegungen erneut als eine emotionale Unzulänglichkeit. Sie ließ von ihm ab, um ihn ernsthaft anzusehen. Fast wünschte er, sie würde es nicht tun.

„Draco", schien sie ihn beruhigen zu wollen. „Bitte, ich… ich will dich auch nicht enttäuschen", flüsterte sie jetzt, und sein Mund öffnete sich verzweifelt, denn sie würde alles, aber sie würde ihn niemals enttäuschen können! Mit gar nichts!

„Gran-" Aber sie ließ ihn nicht mal sprechen.

„-das heute… war… da aufregendste, was mir jemals passiert ist", informierte sie ihn mit roten Wangen, die er sogar im Licht des Mondes ausmachen konnte. „Du… zwingst mich auch zu nichts, ich… will dich spüren, Draco", eröffnete sie ihm kleinlaut, und sein Mund schloss sich erst mal. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßiger. „Wenn… du mich willst?"

Fragte sie das? Fragte sie ihn das?! Wenn er es ihr nicht schmerzhaft deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er sie wollte, dann… - seine Erektion erwachte unter ihrem auffordernden Blick wieder, und das schlechte Gefühl verbannte er zurück in die dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins, denn… er konnte jetzt gerade nicht.

Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf, fast nachsichtig. „Ich will dich immer", sprach er leere Worte, die ganz und gar seiner Erektion geschuldet waren, aber es war wohl in Ordnung, denn sie zog ihn wieder an sich, und er küsste sie hungriger als zuvor.

Und er war viel zu aufgeregt, als er mehr schlecht als recht seine Hose loswurde.

Er nahm an, er stellte sich ungeschickt an und brauchte ewig, um ihren Rock auszuziehen. Aber sie nahm es nicht übel. Sie war genauso nervös. Sie berührte ihn nirgends, und fast war er froh und dankbar dafür. Denn, egal, was sie getan hätte, er wäre bestimmt gekommen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich wirklich jemals vorgestellt hatte, mit Granger zu schlafen – bestimmt unbewusst andauernd – aber er wusste jetzt, dass er sich wünschte, erfahrener zu sein.

„Alles ok?", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen gegen ihre Lippen, aber sie schien keine Angst zu haben. Sie schien nur vollkommen ungeduldig unter ihm zu liegen, während er sich nicht einmal traute, ihren BH auszuziehen. Verdammt, er war so ein Idiot!

Und dann war es peinlicherweise auch noch Granger, die sein Vorspiel unterbrach, indem sie einfach seine Shorts tiefer zog. Seine Erektion war frei, und er spürte, wie sie unter ihm ihren Slip auszog. Merlin, dieses Mädchen raubte ihm den Verstand!

„Granger-" Aber sie zog seinen Kopf näher und küsste ihn, während sie ihre Beine weit für ihn spreizte. Und wie einen Geistesblitz durchzuckte es ihn. Er begegnete ihrem Kuss, aber er musste ihn beenden, bevor er sich selbst vergaß. Fast beleidigt sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Verhütung", murmelte er unwirsch und griff sich seinen Zauberstab vom Boden.

„Oh", entkam es ihr tatsächlich ertappt. Für eine Sekunde wollte er schlagfertig sein. Er wollte sie necken, dass ausgerechnet die klügste Hexe so etwas vergaß, aber er verzichtete. Erstens glaubte er, er würde die Worte sowieso nicht mehr zusammenhängend über die Lippen bringen, und zweitens lag ein nacktes Mädchen unter ihm, das wollte, dass er – Draco Malfoy – mit ihr schlief!

Es war keine wirkliche Abwägung, die er traf. Nicht wirklich. Er schaffte den Zauber erst beim zweiten Anlauf, aber Merlin, es war erst das zweite Mal, dass er es tun musste! Er war nervös.

Und dann… war es soweit. Sie atmete unter ihm schneller. Er sah sie an, als er sich unbeholfen positionierte. Alles, was er wusste, war, wo er rein musste.

Da endete alles an Romantik für ihn. Und es tat ihm leid.

„Ok", flüsterte er, ohne zu wissen, warum. Wen munterte er auf? Sich oder sie? Sie nickte zur Bestätigung. Er war zu konzentriert, um sie zu küssen oder sich abzulenken. Er spürte, dass er es richtig machte, denn als er langsam nach vorne drang, teilte sich ihr Eingang für ihn. Die Hitze war überwältigend. Aber schlimmer war die Enge.

Er atmete beherrschter. Merlin, Malfoy! Ihr Blick verband sich mit seinem. Ihre Lippen hatten sich geteilt. Langsam drang er tiefer ein, und nein – er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt, dachte er unwillkürlich.

Sie sollte nicht steif unter ihm liegen. Er sollte sich nicht wie ein Idiot anstellen.

Und garantiert sollte ihre Motivation nicht daher rühren, dass sie dachte, er hätte Angst, sie sexuell zu enttäuschen, wenn er von etwas ganz anderem sprach.

Aber er würde es nicht richten können. Selbst wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagte – es würde ihn nicht erlösen. Sie würde ihm nicht verzeihen. Und bevor er alles bereute, was auch immer tun würde, zwang er sich – zumindest dieses Mal – ein Mann zu sein. Er senkte langsam den Kopf, bewegte seinen Schwanz nicht weiter, und wartete, bis ihre Lippen seine trafen.

Wartete, bis sie sich auf den Kuss einließ. Wartete, dass ihre Zunge seiner begegnete, wartete, bis sie sich in diesem Spiel verlor, und mutig – mutiger als er war – ließ er seine zitternde Hand zwischen ihre Körper wandern, und berührte ihren Venushügel, um tiefer zu gleiten. Sachte tasteten seine Finger nach ihrer Klitoris, und er wusste, er stellte sich nicht zu dumm an, als sich ihr Oberkörper ihm entgegen bog. Unter seinen Lippen atmete sie hart ein, und er spürte, wie sie sich entspannt, wie sie ihn fast drängte, weiter zu machen.

Und er überwand jede Barriere mit nur einem weiteren Stoß. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Moment, während seine Finger ihr Spiel nicht unterbrachen. Und dann reagierte sie wieder, küsste ihn, und seine Gedanken kreisten darum, zumindest fünf Minuten auszuhalten.

Aber letztendlich war das eine utopische Vorstellung. Eine Wunschvorstellung.

Er schaffte es noch vier oder fünf Stöße lang, sich nicht in ihrer Wärme und Enge zu verlieren. Aber es überkam ihn in Schüben, und er glaubte, er sagte ihren Namen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ebenfalls kam, aber ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, und er glaubte nicht, dass er irgendwem schon jemals so nahe gewesen war, wie ihr jetzt gerade.

Ein feuchter Film lag auf seiner Stirn. Er öffnete schwer die Augen, sah sie an, und sie tatsächlich lächelte sie. Es war ein schmales Lächeln, aber sie lächelte.

„Sorry", sagte er heiser, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Alles gut", versicherte sie ihm, und wieder streichelte ihre Hand sanft seine Wange. Er mochte es. Er mochte, wie sie ihn dabei ansah. Als wäre er nicht echt. Als könne sie nicht glauben, dass er Gefühle in ihr auslösen konnte. Und er hoffte, das konnte er. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihr zurück.

„Alles… ok?", musste er wieder fragen, aber sie nickte.

„Ja", flüsterte sie.

Er reagierte viel zu langsam, als die Tür sich öffnete. Hatte er sie gar nicht verschlossen?! Aber schon entfachte jemand das Licht, und sein Mund öffnete sich überfordert. Das helle Petroleum blendete ihn übergangslos, und Granger zuckte unter ihm zusammen.

„Draco, bist- oh, Merlin, was zur-?" Pansy blieb fassungslos stehen, als sie ihn und Granger wohl entdeckte. Draco erwachte aus seinem Schock, griff sich blind sein Hemd, und versuchte, sich und Granger zu bedecken.

„Pansy, verflucht!", blaffte er sie zusammenhanglos an, und zuerst schien Pansy nicht wirklich zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, als ihre weiten Augen Granger erkannten.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Granger unter ihm, bedeckte das knallrote Gesicht mit den Händen, und endlich drehte sich Pansy überfordert um. Aber sie ging nicht mal! So verwirrt schien sie zu sein.

„Ich… äh…?" Pansy stammelte nervöse Worte, während Draco rekordschnell seine Hose anzog und seine Arme in die Ärmel seines Hemds zwang. Granger bemühte sich ebenfalls, besonders schnell ihren Slip und ihren Rock anzuziehen, ehe sie ihre Bluse fand, und die Knöpfe alle falsch knöpfte.

„Pansy, wie wäre es, wenn du draußen wartest?", schaffte er zu knurren, und erschrocken setzte sich Pansy tatsächlich in Bewegung. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und es war der schlimmstmöglichste Ausgang dieser Nacht! Nein, dachte er dumpf. Wäre Snape gekommen – das wäre der schlimmste Ausgang! Merlin, aber das hier war nur um weniges besser.

„Ich- es tut mir so leid!", entfuhr es ihm. Ausgerechnet Pansy! Ausgerechnet! Granger hatte ihm sein erste Mal mit Pansy unterstellt, und ausgerechnet Pansy kam jetzt hierher?!

Es musste sein Pech sein, nahm er an.

„Ich… werde gehen", informierte sie ihn, griff sich hastig ihre Tasche, und wild hingen ihr einige Locken aus dem Zopf.

„Grang– Hermine, warte", rief er und holte sie ein. Er umfasste ihr Handgelenk, und sie wandte sich um. Er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, wie dringend sie gehen wollte, schnell weg, alles vergessen, was passiert war. Er hatte ihren Vornamen gesagt. Und es klang… richtig.

„Ich… mach es wieder gut", versprach er ihr blind.

„Draco-", begann sie, wehrte sich leicht in seinem Griff.

„-morgen", beharrte er und fing ihren Blick. Er sah, wie sie eine Entscheidung traf, wie sie abwog, wie sie –

-sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. Fast lächelte sie wieder.

„Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sie sich leise von ihm, und er ließ ihr Handgelenk los. Sie verschwand, und als sie die Tür öffnete erkannte er, dass Pansy noch immer fassungslos auf dem Flur wartete. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie Hermine nach, die, immer noch mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Flur hinab verschwand.


	26. Chapter 26

25\. Propositions

 _„_ _If you make every game a life and death proposition,_

 _you're going to have problems. For one thing, you'll be dead a lot._ _"_

 ** _Dean Smith_**

Es war Harper, der seinen Kopf zur Tür der Waschräume hinein schob.

„Draco?" Er sah ihn mit einer seltsamen Ernsthaftigkeit an, dass Draco glaubte – wie jeden Morgen übrigens – dass einer der Raubvögel von Malfoy Manor früher gekommen war, um die Botschaft zu überbringen, dass Lucius den Kuss vor jeder Verhandlung bekommen sollte.

„Was?", ging Draco sofort in jede Defensive, und Harper wirkte etwas blass um die Nase.

„Komm raus. Hier ist jemand für dich."

Hermine. Sofort schossen seine Gedanken in diese Richtung, und seine Morgenmüdigkeit war weg. Er war der letzte gewesen, der heute aufgestanden war, nachdem Pansy ihn gestern Nacht noch mehr oder weniger wütend über das Für und Wider und die zwingenden Konsequenzen belehrt hatte, und wie dumm es wäre, sich auf eine Gryffindor einzulassen! Eine Muggel überdies!

Draco hatte wenig Verständnis gezeigt. Aber… er war zu befriedigt gewesen, um noch zu diskutieren. Er hatte Pansy reden lassen, bis es ihr besser ging. Pansys Vater steckte mittlerweile auch mit dem Hals in der ungnädigen Schlinge des Ministeriums. Sie war sehr leicht reizbar. Immerhin hatte er heute nichts geträumt!

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel, folgte Draco Harper. Er sah nicht topfit aus, aber er war geduscht, und bereit, Hermine zu –

-aber als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, gefror Draco in der Türschwelle.

Oh nein. Es war etwas, was der Gemeinschaftsraum noch nie gesehen hatte, nahm er an. Unschlüssig standen die Slytherins um Potter herum, als könne er jede Sekunde explodieren und sie in einen Abgrund reißen. Potters Laune schien sich in mäßigen Grenzen zu halten. Warum war er hier?

Pansys Ausdruck schrie förmlich nach eisiger Bestätigung ihrer Worte vom Vorabend. Potter wollte ihn nun umbringen. Definitiv. Er wusste es! Aber wieso? Hatte es Hermine ihm gesagt? Wohl kaum. Draco beschloss, nicht panisch zu werden.

„Hey", begrüßte ihn Potter schließlich, und es schien ihm mehr als unangenehm, hier zu stehen. „Hast du eine Minute?", erkundigte er sich mit sparsamen Worten, und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum Potter diesen gefährlichen Weg auf sich nahm. Hätte er ihn nicht irgendwo auf den Fluren abfangen können? „Allein?", ergänzte er vielsagend, und jetzt bemerkte Draco auch Blaises ungläubigen Blick. Oh nein. Nicht das schon wieder. Fast wollte Draco widersprechen, aber er wusste es besser.

Die Slytherins hatten nicht ohne Grund eine mörderische Angst vor Potter. Es war dieselbe Angst, die Draco vor ihm hatte. Er riskierte einen Blick in Potters Augen. Nein, er wirkte normal. Keine roten Augen.

„Ok", räumte Draco neutral ein. Er schlug den Weg zu den Schlafsälen ein. Ein anderer Ort fiel ihm – neben den Waschräumen – nicht ein. Aber er wollte nicht alleine mit Potter vor den Klos stehen. Es erschien ihm… unpassend? Potter folgte ihm, und im Gemeinschaftsraum brach das große Tuscheln aus. Draco hielt Potter die Tür offen, um sie danach wieder sicher zu verschließen – falls Blaise auf Ideen kam.

Wusste Potter Bescheid? Die Frage nagte an ihm. Aber er würde es gleich erfahren.

„Was… was ist los?", begann Draco, betont unverfänglich. So unverfänglich man mit Potter eben reden konnte. Aber er merkte, dass seine Stimme vorsichtig klang. Dieser atmete schließlich aus. Und Draco bemerkte, wie schlecht Potter aussah. Als hätte er Tage nicht geschlafen. Und es erinnerte ihn übergangslos wieder an all die Dinge, die nicht gut waren, die im Argen lagen. Die Dinge, die ihn weiter von Hermine fortbringen würden, als alles sonst auf dieser Welt es könnte. Es würde-

„-ich weiß die Lösung", sagte Potter still.

Draco war von seinen Gedanken so abgelenkt, dass er Potter kaum richtig zuhörte. Er merkte, er betrachtete Potter mit gerunzelter Stirn, in Gedanken versunken. Aber es war Potters stechender Blick, der ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte.

„Wa-was?", entfuhr es Draco fast verblüfft, denn – hatte Potter seine Worte ernstgemeint?

„Ich weiß die Lösung", wiederholte Potter ruhig, aber höchst entschlossen. Fast wollte Dracos Herzschlag schneller gehen, in seiner engen Brust, die ohnehin vor Sorgen überlief, aber erst musste er wissen, ob… ob Potter von etwas anderem sprach, als Dumbledore. Und Potter schien es nicht zu wissen. Das mit ihm und Hermine. Merlin sei Dank.

„Du… weißt die Lösung?", wagte Draco vorsichtig zu fragen, und Potter nickte eisern. Und es war diese seltsame Entschlossenheit. Draco kannte es. Er kannte von den Guten, er kannte es von den Bösen. Er kannte es von seinem Vater, als dieser voller Überzeugung die Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt hatte, als Jasper Borgin die glühende Nadel in seinen Unterarm gestoßen und den Totenschädel mit Einhornblut in seine Haut gebrannt hatte. Es war eine pure Folter gewesen, so falsch, so schmerzhaft, so grausam wie tausend Tode. Sein Vater war überzeugt gewesen, es war das einzig Richtige, was Draco tun könnte.

Er kannte es von den Freiheitskämpfern, die gefangen genommen wurden, die Kopfüber aufgehangen worden waren, in den Kellern des Hauses seiner Ahnen. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Todesser Fackeln entzündet hatten, wie sie den Freiheitskämpfern die letzte Chance geben wollten, ihnen anboten, Voldemorts Umhangsaum zu küssen, um ihre Freiheit wiederzuerlangen – und in ihren Augen hatte er den Stolz gesehen. Die Entschlossenheit, lieber qualvoll zu verbrennen, als ihre Überzeugung aufzugeben.

Und so sah Potter ihn an. Wie sein Vater ihn angesehen hatte. Wie die dem Tod geweihten Freiheitskämpfer geschaut hatten. Und es verursachte eine direkte Kälte in seinem Körper, ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, und er biss die Zähne unbewusst fester aufeinander, als müsse er sie vom Klappern abhalten.

„Du musst mich umbringen."

Draco wollte schreien, aber konnte nicht. Er wollte auf das nächste Bett sinken, aber durfte nicht. Es war das, was er wusste. Es war, was Dumbledore ihm prophezeit hatte. Potter würde auf den richtigen Weg zurückfinden. Und Draco musste schlucken, so trocken war sein Mund, so gelähmt war seine Zunge. Endlich schlug sein Herz schneller, pumpte das Blut durch seinen elektrisierten Körper, und er blinzelte mehrfach, denn das war die Verzweiflung, die er kannte. Die alles auslöschte, was gut und richtig war. Jetzt, für ihn. Denn er wollte nicht. Er wollte dafür nicht auserwählt sein. Er wollte bei Hermine sein. Versuchen, besser zu sein, als er war. Er wollte versuchen, das Amt des Schulsprechers zu verdienen. Er versprach blind, klüger zu werden, weiser, besser, netter, verständnisvoller – wenn er nur diese Aufgabe abgeben könnte!

„Draco?" Und fast traf ihn sein Vorname aus Potters Mund wie eine Beleidigung einen traf. Unerwartet und schmerzhaft. Der Junge, der ihn so oft verprügelt hatte. Der Junge, der sein Feind war, sagte seinen Vornamen. Draco hatte es ihm nicht zugetraut. Hatte ihm nicht mal zugetraut, ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Natürlich kannte er seinen Namen, aber dass Potter es zugeben würde… - damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Und es war unfassbar, wie Potter einfach Potter sein konnte, und seine Angst praktisch zu erraten schien.

„Es ist der einzige Weg", schien er mit dem nötigen Verständnis und Ernst sagen zu müssen, aber Dracos Kopf schüttelte sich automatisch.

„Nein", sagte er sehr leise. „Ich… kann nicht…-" Er unterbrach sich, zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare, und er fühlte sich in eine dunkle Ecke gedrängt, aus der man ihn nicht wieder raus lassen würde. „Du…" Er wusste nicht zu sagen, wie wenig er diese Worte hören wollte. Wie wenig er Potter umbringen wollte! In Gedanken hin und wieder, sicher! Aber es war nur locker dahin gesagt gewesen, es war niemals ein ernsthafter Gedanke gewesen. Man wünschte seinen Feinden immer den metaphorischen Tod – aber niemals ernsthaft!

Er war kein Mörder. Er war keiner!

„Das ist es, was Dumbledore dir gesagt hat, nicht wahr?", erkannte Potter noch immer so schrecklich bereit. Er war bereiter als Draco es jemals sein würde!

„Potter-!", versuchte er abzuwiegeln, aber Potter hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu.

„-es wird schlimmer. Von Tag zu Tag. Ich… ich vergesse so viel, Draco", sagte er ernst, und wieder musste Draco schlucken. „Ich verliere Zeit. Und er ist längst in meinem… Geist", flüsterte Potter fast. „Wenn Dumbledore sagte, dass das der einzige Weg ist, dann ist es der einzige Weg, verstehst du das?" Er sprach gehetzt und eindringlich, als litten sie unter Zeitdruck, als befürchte Potter, das Dunkel belausche ihn bereits jetzt, antizipierte seine Pläne. „Wo ich jetzt versuche, zu kämpfen, schaffe ich es, diese Macht manchmal fernzuhalten, aber… ich spüre sie", schloss er warnend.

„Aber… aber wenn du es bekämpfen kannst, dann gibt es einen anderen Weg!", rief Draco fast erleichtert aus. Potter konnte es kontrollieren!

„Nein", widersprach Potter resignierend. „Wenn Dumbledore-"

„-dann irrt er sich!", brauste Draco zornig auf. „Dann irrt sich dieser dämliche Mistkerl, Potter! Ich werde dich nicht… ich werde nicht-"

„-es kauft mir Zeit! Mehr nicht!", unterbrach ihn Potter wütend. „Das ist alles. Es ist nicht zu bekämpfen! Und wenn mein Ausweg Dumbledores Ausweg ist, dann… gibt es dazu nichts weiter zu sagen." Draco spürte die Wut in seinen Fingerspitzen und schloss den Abstand zu Potter in nur wenigen Schritten. Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er so sicher sein, wo es doch nur Draco war, der diese Visionen hatte? Draco würde die Guten niemals verstehen! Wie konnten lediglich Worte ausreichen, die Guten glauben zu lassen? Wie konnte die Idee von Dumbledore, ausreichen, um Potter so sicher sein zu lassen? Wie?!

„Ach ja?", erkundigte er sich also kalt, stand so nah vor Potter, dass sie gleich auf waren, dass er jeden grünen Funken in seiner Iris deutlich erkennen konnte. „Wie hättest du es gerne?", wollte Draco sarkastisch wissen. „Hier? Jetzt sofort?" Er musste nur flüstern, so nahe waren sie sich. Potters Ausdruck schien an Härte zu verlieren.

„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?", wollte er jetzt wissen, ohne vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Gar nichts! Ich habe keinen Lageplan, Potter! Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee, was ich-" Aber das stimmte nicht, nicht wahr? Er wusste es ja. Er wusste, was passieren würde. Er wusste nur nicht wann. Oder warum.

„Was?" Potters Atmung hatte sich abgeflacht, ob Dracos abruptem Schweigen.

„Draußen. Es passiert… draußen", flüsterte Draco jetzt tonlos. Potters Augen weiteten sich.

„Du… weißt es? Du… hast es gesehen", stellte Potter plötzlich aufgeregter fest. Draco antwortete nicht. „Was passiert? Was muss ich tun?"

„Du?", entfuhr es Draco zornig. „Du musst sterben, Potter! Das musst du scheinbar tun! Das willst du ja so verflucht dringend tun!", schrie er ihn wieder an und stob zur Seite, um vor der Wand zum Stehen zu kommen. Er stützte die Hand gegen den kalten Stein. Sie waren noch immer zu weit unten, als dass es ein Fenster nach draußen gab. Es gab nur das dämmrige Licht, was durch das Oberlicht zum See fiel, welches die Stimmung nicht heben konnte.

„Ich will es nicht!", informierte ihn Potter wütend. „Denkst du, ich will das?", fuhr er ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal wütend an. „Du bist unfassbar. Es gibt Dinge, die wir tun müssen, auch wenn wir es nicht wollen!" Draco wandte sich zornig um. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber… er sagte nicht, was er sagen wollte.

Er wollte Potter sagen, dass er nach Askaban kommen würde. Aber er tat es nicht. Er wusste nicht, warum. Weil es sinnlos war, es zu tun? Weil es alles schon so… real machen würde, weil er es wusste? Weil er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er es nicht tat? Weil er nicht wollte, dass sich Potter seinetwegen Gedanken machen musste? War es eines von diesen Dingen.

Er würde nach Askaban kommen. Er würde… nach Askaban kommen. Es war ein ohmächtiger Gedanke. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Wie sollte er all das überleben? Aber er schämte sich für eine solche Frage, wo Potter sich bereitwillig und selbstlos damit abfand, sterben zu müssen.

„Wieso fragst du nicht Weasley?" Fast war es eine Kapitulation. Und Potters Blick nahm etwas Seltsames an. Etwas… Schuldbewusstes. Etwas…, was Draco von ihm nicht wirklich kannte. Potter schämte sich. Schämte er sich, weil er und Weasley jeden Kontakt verloren hatten? Oder schämte er sich, weil er Weasley niemals um so etwas bitten würde, ihn, Draco, allerdings schon, weil sie beide nichts weiter verband als gegenseitiger Hass? Weil Potter bereits wusste, dass es ihn, Draco, nach Askaban bringen würde, Potter sich aber tatsächlich einen Scheiß darum scherte?

Dracos Atem ging schwer und eng in seiner Brust. Aber er wollte eine Antwort. Auf nichts sonst, aber darauf schon. Und Potter sagte etwas Grauenhaftes. Draco erkannte Dumbledores Worte.

„Weil Ron es nicht könnte." Feierlich waren seine Worte fast. So wie Snape es nicht können würde.

„Aber ich kann es?", knurrte Draco fassungslos, das Gesicht wohl mittlerweile vor Empörung verzerrt.

„Ja, du kannst es", bestätigte Potter, ohne Zögern. „Du hast es gesehen."

„Es waren Träume!", rechtfertigte sich Draco. „Ich bin kein Mörder. Ich bin kein Kämpfer. Wieso sollte ich es besser können, als Weasley?"

„Weißt du, was passieren wird, wenn du es nicht tust? Wenn es niemand tut?" Und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Potter ihn fragte, weil er es wissen wollte, oder ob es rhetorisch war, und Potter es bereits wusste. Aber egal, was der Grund war, Draco wusste es. Er wusste es, und sich diesem Wissen zu verschließen, war selbstsüchtig von ihm. Aber er wusste nicht mal, ob es wirklich stimmte. Ob all das Furchtbare geschehen würde.

„Was passiert mit Ron und Hermine, wenn es niemand tut?" Und Draco konnte nur annehmen, Potter hatte lediglich vage Ahnungen von einer Zukunft, in der Voldemort seinen Körper übernehmen würde. „Was… was passiert mit Ginny?", entkam es fast lautlos Potters Lippen.

Aber Draco kannte die Antwort schon. Wenn es denn stimmte, was er gesehen hatte.

Sie würden sterben.

Und so einfach war es. Sie würden alle sterben, außer er selbst. Er würde übrig bleiben. In einer Welt voller Chaos und Schmerz und Krieg. Welch kleines Opfer schien da Potters Tod zu sein? Aber so dachte Draco nicht. So würde er nie denken können!

Und er log.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird." Plötzlich schien sich Potters Körper zu verkrampfen. Sofort war Draco bereit. Bereit, sich zu verteidigen, bereit Potter zu verteidigen.

„Was?", wollte Draco nervös wissen. Potter Augen schlossen sich vor Schmerz, er presste die Hände gegen seine Schläfen und brach vor Dracos Augen zusammen, krümmte sich auf dem Boden, gab sich einem schmerzhaften Kampf hin, und Draco stürzte zu ihm.

„Harry!" Fast hilflos rang sich der Name aus seiner Kehle. „Nein!", knurrte er, griff um Potters Schultern zog ihn hoch, schüttelte ihn, bis er benommen die Augen öffnete. Der rote Glanz lag bereits um seine Iris, ließ das Grün hell verschwimmen, und Draco schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Sieh mich an! Harry!", befahl er rau. Potter blinzelte abwesend. „Bitte", brachte Draco verzweifelt hervor, und dann übernahm das Rot. Kraft kehrte in Potters Glieder zurück, und plötzlich hielt Draco ihn nicht, sondern kämpfte gegen ihn. Potter wehrte sich in Dracos griff, schrie so grollend auf, dass es unmöglich Potters Stimme sein konnte, aber Draco klammerte sich an Potter. Wirksam hatte er ihn schraubstockartig gefasst, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber röhrend vor Zorn, bäumte sich Potter auf.

Er war unmenschlich stark! Wesentlich stärker als Draco es war.

„Nein!", entkam es Draco heiser, aber Potter brach seine Umarmung, schlug ihn nieder, und Draco flog praktisch über den Boden zurück, lag zwischen zwei Betten, und schon war Potter über ihm. Es war nicht mehr Potter. Rote Adern liefen über sein Gesicht, pulsierten giftig unter seiner Haut. Sein Mund war grausam verzerrt, und seine Faust rauschte nieder auf seinen Kiefer. Es knirschte geräuschvoll, und jemand schrie.

Draco schrie!

Wieder schlug Potter auf ihn ein. Draco bekam keine Chance, sich zu wehren. Er schmeckte Blut, und der schmerzende Kiefer ließ sein Blickfeld schwimmen. Er konnte Potter nicht fokussieren, wusste kaum, wo oben und unten war, und blind griff Potter nach oben, fand eine Nachttischlampe, zerbrach das Glas, indem er die Laterne einfach gegen das nächste Bett schlug. Es stank nach Petroleum, und Potter griff sich eine der Scherben, achtlos, obwohl sie sich direkt in seine Handfläche grub.

„Harry!", rief Draco, die Stimme gebrochen und rau. Er hustete, denn Blut war in seinen Mund gelaufen. „Harry, nein!", schrie Draco kopfschüttelnd. Potter brachte die lange Scherbe tiefer, stach sie in seine Wange, aber Draco konnte nur die Augen schließen, denn Potter pinnte ihn noch immer zwischen den Betten auf den Boden. Erst als Potter die Scherbe langsam durch seine Haut zog, erwachte Dracos Instinkt mit einem Mal.

Er schrie, so laut er konnte, so heftig, dass seine Brust bebte. Er stieß die Arme vor, die Scherbe verließ seine Haut, aber das warme Blut rann sein Gesicht hinab.

Schon war Potter nahe über ihm, das Rot leuchtend hell, aber Draco sah ihm fest entgegen. Er atmete schwer, Tränen mischten sich mit dem Blut. „Harry", sagte Draco wieder. Er hörte Schritte, hörte Rufe von draußen. Jemand versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, aber Draco hatte sie ja zur Sicherheit verschlossen! Jetzt warf sich ein Körper dagegen. „Harry!", sagte Draco wieder, und es war ihm egal, wie oft er es sagen müsste, er würde Potter nicht verletzen. Es war nicht Potter. Er konnte es nicht! Nicht einmal jetzt könnte er ihn töten! Er würde es nicht können, erkannte er verzweifelt. „Harry, sieh mich an!", entkam es ihm lautlos. Und dann schrie Potter. So verzweifelt, dass es Draco in der Seele spüren konnte. Und Potter schien zu versuchen, Kontrolle über seine Hand wiederzuerlangen.

Ruckartig bewegte sich die Hand mit der Scherbe, als führe sie eine andere Macht. Und langsam, sehr langsam bewegte sie sich zurück, zitterte so stark, als hielte sie alleine einen Felsen, kein Stück Glas. Und markerschütternd verklang Potters Schrei, und die Scherbe fiel zu Boden. Potter fiel von ihm zurück auf den Hosenboden, keinen Meter von ihm weg, und ein Blick in seine Augen, sagte Draco, dass das Rot erloschen war. Tränen liefen über Potters Gesicht, grenzenlose Verzweiflung sprach aus seinem Blick.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal brach, und Blaise fiel als erster unsanft mit der Tür in den Raum. Die Slytherins kletterten über ihn, erkannten die Situation mit starrem Schrecken, und tatsächlich war es Harper der nach vorne stürzte, blinde Wut auf den Zügen, und er packte Potter, zog ihn hoch, aber es war eine seltsame Macht, die Draco trieb. Er wusste nicht wie, aber nahezu blind vor Schmerz, die Ohnmacht so nahe, dass er schwarze Punkte tanzen sah, erhob er sich.

„Nein! Rühr ihn nicht an!", sagte er heiser. „Niemand rührt ihn an!" Die Slytherins starrten ihn erschüttert an. Er musste furchtbar aussehen. Blut war überall. „Niemand… holt Snape! Niemand holt-", wisperte er noch, bevor die Ohnmacht kam, und der Aufschlag zurück auf den Boden, kam ihm fast sanft vor.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, wusste er nicht, ob ein Tag oder ein Jahr vergangen war.

Das Bild nahm Formen an. Blaise saß auf der Bettkante. Draco blickte sich langsam um. Nicht der Krankenflügel. Merlin sei Dank! Die Erinnerung holte ihn ein. Schnell und schmerzhaft. Sein Kiefer pochte dumpf.

„Wo ist Potter?", fragte er sofort, und Blaises Blick nahm etwas Fassungsloses an.

„Weg", sagte er nur. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er stattdessen, aber Draco musste es wissen.

„Geht… geht es ihm gut? Wohin ist er?" Wieder erntete er diesen ungläubigen Blick.

„Das fragst du ernsthaft? Dieser Wichser hat dich halb tot geprügelt, und du hast uns verboten, Snape zu holen – und jetzt willst du wissen, ob es Potter gut geht?", blaffte Blaise empört, und Draco sah ihn an, so ernst er konnte.

„Wo ist er?", wiederholte er unbeeindruckt von Blaises Worten.

„Im Unterricht wahrscheinlich! Er ist hier abgehauen. Merlin, Draco! Was in Salazars Namen geht hier vor?" Blaise starrte ihn an. Draco sagte nichts mehr. Seine Hand fuhr über seinen Kiefer. Es tat noch weh, aber er schien geheilt zu sein.

„Warst du das?", wollte Draco vorsichtig wissen, aber Blaise verzog den Mund.

„Denkst du, ich kann es nicht? Kiefer- und Knochenbruchheilzauber werden zwar auf Hogwarts nicht bewertet, aber ich bin durchaus fähig, einen Körper zu heilen, Malfoy", knurrte er, als hätte Draco es angezweifelt.

„Nein, ich… danke", sagte Draco erschöpft.

„Bedank dich bitte nicht bei mir, wenn sich alles in deinem Kopf um Potter dreht!"

„Tut es nicht", widersprach Draco seufzend. „Er… er ist krank, ok?", erklärte er Blaise leichthin, aber Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das scheint offensichtlich zu sein. Wir gehen zu Snape. Dann fliegt Potter. Garantiert, dieses Mal! Wie will Snape das rechtfertigen?"

Und die Worte erinnerten Draco unwillkürlich an den letzten Streit, den er mit Blaise geführt hatte. Den letzten richtigen Streit. Denn da hatte er ähnliche Worte benutzt. Wie Snape es rechtfertigen wolle, dass ausgerechnet er, Draco, Schulsprecher geworden war und nicht Blaise. Denn das wäre ebenfalls nicht zu rechtfertigen gewesen, hatte Blaise gemeint. Und es war bis neulich vor dem Pokalzimmer das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie gesprochen hatten. Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er seinem ehemals besten Freund. Er wusste nicht, ob sie immer noch Freunde waren. Vielleicht. „Ich muss ihm helfen."

„Potter? Was willst du tun? Dich das nächste Mal zu Tode prügeln lassen? Super Idee, Malfoy!", fuhr Blaise ihn an. Sorgte er sich um ihn? Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich muss", war alles, was er sagte, ehe er sich aufsetzte.

„Vorsichtig!", warnte ihn Blaise ungläubig. „Du musst liegen bleiben, wirklich! Du kannst nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen."

„Ich muss gehen", widersprach er Blaise erneut. Dieser stöhnte auf.

„Draco, bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte er ihn wieder.

„Die Lehrer werden misstrauisch, stellen Fragen. Und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen", sagte Draco lapidar, testete aus, ob seine Beine sein Gewicht tragen würde, aber es ging. Er konnte aufstehen, ohne dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah aus, als hätte er in Blut gebadete. Diese Uniform könnte er nur noch verbrennen. Er hoffte nur, die Elfen zählten nicht nach und wunderten sich.

„Draco!", sagte Blaise zornig, und Draco wandte sich um.

„Ich erkläre es dir irgendwann, Blaise", versprach Draco blind, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er es würde. Ob er es überhaupt könnte.

„Du machst mir Angst, Mann", beschwerte sich Blaise fast verzweifelt. Draco machte sich selber Angst. Aber wichtiger war – Voldemort wusste Bescheid. Er wollte ihn noch immer loswerden – und das dringender als vorher. Es wurde eng. Wenn Draco Potter nicht umbringen könnte, bräuchte er einen guten Ersatzplan.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig bei ihm. „Aber… bitte sag niemandem etwas, ok? Nicht Snape, nicht McGonagall. Versprich es mir", bat er jetzt. Blaise starrte ihn unschlüssig an. „Blaise!", ergänzte er mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Scheiße, Draco", entfuhr es Blaise unglücklich.

„Versprich es", bat Draco erneut, und Blaise verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Schön! Ich verspreche es, du Idiot", knurrte er böse.

„Danke", sagte Draco wieder, nachdem er sich eine frische Uniform gegriffen hatte. „Ich gehe duschen. Geh zum Unterricht", wandte er sich ein letztes Mal an Blaise. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen war. Gut. Dann war es weniger auffällig. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie erschöpft die Heilung ihn gemacht hatte.

Wenn das alles vorbei wäre, versprach er sich, würde er sich nie wieder mit irgendwem schlagen. Nie wieder! Genug. Er hatte genug. Aber irgendwo dumpf in seinem Innern, schlug die leise Ahnung, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde.

Er verließ den Schlafsaal, um zum zweiten Mal duschen zu gehen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Aber er musste etwas tun. Und zwar bald. Potter litt. Er hatte es gesehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es einen anderen Weg geben würde. Einen Ausgang dieses Albtraums, wo sie alle gewinnen würden. Und solange er konnte, würde er sich an diese Aussicht klammern. Solange er es konnte….


	27. Chapter 27

After

26\. The One

 _„_ _I_ _wonder how many people don't get the one they want,_

 _but end up with the one they're supposed to be with._ _"_

 ** _Fannie Flagg_**

Sie wusste, wo sie sein sollte. Aber da war sie nicht. Sie wusste, was sie garantiert nicht tun sollte, aber sie tat es. Eben weil sie war, wie sie schon immer gewesen war. Uneinsichtig und stur und… so viele negative Dinge, die sie gar nicht alle fassen konnte.

Und sie zögerte noch, mit erhobener Hand vor der fremden Tür. Noch nie war sie hier gewesen, hatte niemals geglaubt, hierher zu kommen, aber jetzt war sie hier. Es war bereits dunkel draußen, drinnen brannte helles Licht durch die Vorhänge der Fenster.

Sollte sie? Sie wusste, würde sie wieder gehen, würde sie nur durch das Haus laufen, sich ärgern, heulen, Gegenstände quer durch die Küche werfen und danach aufräumen.

Es brachte nicht viel. Sie war an dem Punkt angelangt, wo sie sagen konnte, dass es absolut überhaupt nichts brachte, den Ärger in sich rein zu fressen. Sie war auch alt genug, um zu wissen, dass es ihr persönlich niemals half, alleine über ihre Wut hinwegzukommen.

Sie hatte Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken, zu verdauen, was Snape ihr gesagt hatte – oder vielmehr nicht gesagt hatte! Mit so vielen Worten!

Und sie wusste nicht, was sie war. Ob enttäuscht oder zornig oder… hysterisch. Von allem etwas, nahm sie aufgelöst an.

Sie versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Und sie wusste bereits, sie würde nicht umdrehen. Sie würde keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, denn dann würde sie morgen nur wieder vor demselben Problem stehen, was sie nicht anders anzugehen wusste, als tatsächlich aufzustehen und die Wurzel allen Übels zu finden.

Und das hatte sie jetzt. Zitternd klopfte sie gegen das schwere Holz. Laut hallte es im Flur wieder. Sie streckte den Rücken durch und wartete. Wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie die Hand erneut hob.

Sie trug ihn nicht mehr. Ihre linke Hand war ringlos. Seit exakt heute Morgen. Und es war eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit, dass sie ihren Ehering in fünfzehn Jahren tatsächlich das erste Mal abgelegt hatte. Abgelegt, mit der Intention, ihn niemals wieder aufzusetzen. Heute war ihr mutiger Tag. Ihr entschlossener Tag. Ihr –

Sie wich erschrocken zurück, als sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete.

Snapes dunkle Augen verengten sich ungläubig, als er sie erkannte. Er öffnete die Tür weiter und das Licht traf sie.

„Mrs Weasley", stellte er entgeistert fest.

„Mr. Snape", erwiderte sie steif, und ratlos schien er zu warten, dass sie sprach. Sie verdrängte die Wut so gut es nur ging. „Ist er da?", brachte sie steif über die Lippen, und Snapes Mund öffnete sich in stummem Verständnis.

„Ja", bestätigte er schließlich.

„Kann… ich ihn sehen?", entgegnete sie angespannt.

„Ist das eine gute Idee?", fragte er sie tatsächlich mit gerunzelter Stirn, und sie bemühte sich um ein freudloses Lächeln.

„Oh, das werden wir sehen", antwortete sie also am Rande der Wut.

„Mrs Weasley, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob-"

„-Sie haben mich vor drei Tagen heimgesucht, Mr. Snape. Nicht umgekehrt. Und Sie werden sich garantiert ausgemalt haben, was danach passieren wird, oder nicht?", wollte sie direkt wissen und hatte keine Lust, falsche Höflichkeiten vorzuschützen. Snape schien einen Moment nachzudenken, ehe er die Tür vollends öffnete.

„Kommen Sie rein, Mrs Weasley", bot er ihr schließlich an, und jetzt, wo es ihr gestattet war, zögerte sie doch sehr kurz. Aber ein Rückzug war ausgeschlossen. Absolut ausgeschlossen. Mit mehr Mut und mehr Nachdruck setzte sie zornig einen Fuß vor den nächsten, bis sie im Flur stand und Snape die Haustür schloss. „Er… ist oben im Gästezimmer. Treppe hoch, erste Tür rechts."

Unentschlossen verharrte sie noch einen Moment im Flur. „Danke", sagte sie steif. „Es wird nicht lange dauern", versprach sie ihm blind. Nein, sie wusste, wenn sie explodierte, dann war ihre Wut auch wieder schnell vorbei und wich grenzenloser Gleichgültigkeit. Sie wusste nicht, ob es in jedem Fall so war, aber… sie hoffte es einfach. Das musste sie tun.

Und dann ging sie. Durch den Flur, Stufe um Stufe nach oben, und als würde die Luft plötzlich dünner werden, fiel ihr das Atmen schwerer. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es clever durchdacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es gut wäre, alleine mit ihm zu sein. Ob sie dann nicht Sachen sagen würde, die… sie bereuen würde. Die sie besser nicht sagen sollte.

Aber sie war zu wütend, um logisch abzuwägen.

Sie war schon angekommen. Es war ihr wie ein Sekundenbruchteil vorgekommen, zu apparieren, an Snapes Tür zu klopfen und nun hier oben zu stehen.

Erneut hob sie die Hand. Diesmal klopfte sie mit mehr Nachdruck gegen das Holz. Sofort ertönte seine Stimme.

„Ja?" Dumpf klang sie durch das Holz, und Zorn ließ sie die Lippen anspannen. Ihre Hand fand blind den Knauf, vibrierte fast vor Wut, und sie öffnete die Tür. Flach ging ihr Atem, als sie ihn erblickte. Er stand auffällig mittig im Raum, die linke Hand hinter seinem Rücken verborgen. Ihrem Unterbewusstsein fiel auf, dass er eines seiner alten Shirts trug. Es irritierte sie und sie fand es unpassend, aber bewusst merkte sie nicht, dass sie das Slytherinsymbol störend ablenkte.

Groß stand er vor ihr. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich ein wenig mehr. Sein Gesicht wirkte ausdruckslos, aber sie glaubte zu sehen, wie sein Kiefer sich lockerte.

„Hey?", begrüßte er sie mehr oder weniger fragend.

Und das war es schon, stellte sie fassungslos fest. Der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Der letzte Kiesel, der die Lawine ins Rollen schickte. Es war die berühmte Sicherung, die einfach durchbrannte, bei leisestem Kontakt.

„Hey?", wiederholte sie das Wort zornig. „Das ist es, was du zu mir sagst?", fuhr sie ihn an, und sichtlich überrascht sank die versteckte Hand hinter seinem Rücken, so dass sie sehen konnte, dass er einen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken verbarg. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und sie vergaß für eine Sekunde, dass sie schreien wollte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Du hast keinen Zauberstab! Du solltest keinen besitzen. Woher hast du einen Zauberstab?"

Hysterisch. Sie klang absolut fertig mit den Nerven. Sie hörte es. Mit schnellen Schritten kam er näher, und sie versteifte sich, aber alles, was er tat, war, hastig dir Tür hinter ihr zu schließen. Wahrscheinlich wusste es Snape nicht. Hatte er ihn gestohlen? Woher in Merlins Namen hatte er den Zauberstab her?! Sie musste ihn so mörderisch ansehen, dass er abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Es… ist ok?", sagte er etwas ratlos, und erinnerte sie nur wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Wut. Der Zauberstab war vergessen, und offen gesagt, war es ihr scheiß egal, ob er den Minister höchstpersönlich totgeschlagen hatte, um ihn zu bekommen!

„Ok?", wiederholte sie aufgebracht. „Absolut gar nichts ist ok, Malfoy!", knurrte sie und fixierte sein bescheuertes Gesicht. Sein dämliches Gesicht, was die Dreistigkeit besaß, verständnislos auszusehen!

„Was ist los? Ich-?"

„-Voldemort!", spuckte sie ihm zusammenhanglos entgegen, aber er schwieg plötzlich sehr abrupt. Sein Gesicht verlor noch mehr an Ausdruck. „Ernsthaft, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn gepresst an. „Du dachtest also, dieses winzige Detail behältst du für dich?"

Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, und er fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare. Auf die Tour, brauchte er ihr nicht kommen! Garantiert nicht so!

„Es ist nicht, wie-"

„-wie was?" Ihr Zorn ließ es nicht mehr zu, dass er ausreden konnte. Sie wollte seine dämlichen Rechtfertigungen nicht einmal hören! „Ich hatte also recht!", ereiferte sie sich jetzt. Diesen Punkt war sie in ihrem Haus in den letzten Tagen so oft mit sich selber durchgegangen, dass sie schon davon träumte. Er wirkte vollkommen überfordert. „Er war besessen! Ich habe es von Anfang an gesagt, aber du hattest keine Lust, dieser Theorie nachzugehen! Zumindest nicht, wenn ich es sage!", schrie sie jetzt.

„Du schreist mich deshalb an?", wollte er jetzt von ihr wissen, und Farbe kroch in sein Gesicht. Sein Körper spannte sich minimal an, ging in die ihr bekannte Defensive, und sie nickte ungläubig.

„Verflucht noch mal, ja, ich schreie dich deshalb an, Malfoy!" Er war unfassbar! „Warum denkst du sonst, verliere ich meinen Verstand?", rief sie bitter. „Die ganze Zeit über…", entfuhr es ihr betroffen, ehe sie sich besann. „Die ganze Zeit über!", wiederholte sie kälter. „Ist dir überhaupt klar, was das bedeutet? Oder dachtest du, es wäre ein Riesenspaß, es geheim zu halten und nach Askaban zu verschwinden?"

Und jetzt erfasste etwas seine Augen, worauf sie nur gewartet hatte. Endlich machte er seinen verdammten Mund auf. Endlich bekam sie, weswegen sie gekommen war. Antworten. Verdammt noch mal endlich Antworten!

„Es war kein Riesenspaß, und ich bin garantiert nicht nach Askaban-!" Aber er unterbrach sich, schien um sinnlose Fassung zu ringen und fixierte sie zornig, ehe er verbissen den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein", schloss er beherrscht. „Ich mache das jetzt nicht."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Pech für dich, Malfoy. Verdammtes Pech, denn ich werde garantiert nicht Zuhause sitzen und warten, bis es dir bequem ist, deinen Mund aufzumachen, um mir zu erklären, wie du mich so hintergehen konntest! Wie du denken konntest, es wäre eine verdammt gute Idee, es mir nicht zu sagen!" Ihr Atem ging schneller, und sie war so kurz davor, ihn zu verfluchen.

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", warnte sie ihn jetzt. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich abspeisen kannst! Ich habe ein Recht, hier zu sein!" Und er kam näher. Er war nicht mehr der schüchterne Junge von damals. Er war nichts mehr, was sie kannte.

„Was für ein Recht soll das sein?", wollte er jetzt von ihr wissen, und er war so groß, so breit, und nichts kam ihr bekannt vor. „Das Recht, mich anzuschreien, wie es dir passt? Das Recht mir deine erhabene Meinung zu sagen, über Dinge, von denen du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast?", spuckte er ihr praktisch entgegen. „Es reicht nicht nur, dass ich die Strafe davongetragen habe! Es reicht nicht, dass ich verachtet und gehasst werde! Nein, du musst tatsächlich auch noch vorbeikommen und mir jetzt die Schuld daran geben, dass ich dein Leben nicht in den Abgrund gerissen habe?!"

Sein Atem ging ebenfalls schneller, und sie fühlte so viel Wut, dass sie unmöglich auf jede seiner Beleidigungen und Verdrehungen eingehen konnte!

„Es war nicht deine Entscheidung, Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn böse an. So tiefverletzt, dass es alleine schon wehtat, zu sprechen. „Mir zu verschweigen, dass mein bester Freund meine Hilfe so dringend gebraucht hätte, war nicht deine verdammte Entscheidung! Es war kein Einzelschicksal, was du zu tragen hattest! Was dir auferlegt worden war-"

„-wow!", entfuhr es ihm jetzt fassungslos. „Du warst dir nie schade genug, dich über alles und jeden zu stellen! Richtig, das hatte ich vergessen!"

„Ich?", griff sie seine Worte zornig auf, ohne sich abhalten zu können. „Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich mit dir, Malfoy! Ich habe-"

„-du hast keine Ahnung, von der Last, die auf meinen Schultern lag – und das war auch gut so, verflucht!", informierte er sie jetzt rau, als sie direkt widersprechen wollte, und sein Blick brannte sich in ihren. „Es waren nicht deine Ketten, die du tragen musstest! Du warst nicht gebunden an dein Wort, du hattest nicht die Visionen, die Albträume! Du musstest nicht die Augen schließen, nie sicher, was passieren würde!"

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!", beharrte sie weiterhin. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er tonlos. „Das hätte ich nicht, Hermine."

Ihr Name. So einfach. So klar. Und so verboten! Er hatte ihn nicht mehr zu sagen. Diese Erlaubnis hatte er verwirkt. Ihre Hände ballten sich wieder zu Fäusten.

„Du wolltest das?", fragte sie ihn direkt. „Das Leid – all das?"

Und freudlos lachte er auf. „Ja. Ich wollte genau das!", entfuhr es ihm sarkastisch. „Das denkst du doch wohl nicht ernsthaft! Ich bin kein Mensch, der sich mit Absicht Qualen aufgebürdet hat! Mein Leben war ok. Es war nicht gut, aber es hätte gut werden können!", rief er fast verzweifelt. „Ganz bestimmt renne ich dann nicht zu Harry Potter und mach es mir zur Lebensaufgabe, die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren!" Zornig versteiften sich ihre Züge.

„Harry hat-"

„-es interessiert mich nicht", unterbrach er sie eiskalt. „Du hast keine Ahnung, ganz einfach." Und es verletzte sie. Es war unfassbar dreist von ihm.

„Nein. Er war ja auch nur mein bester Freund, mit dem ich zusammen im Krieg an der Front gestanden habe! Du hast Recht, ich habe keine Ahnung!", fuhr sie ihn tödlich beleidigt an. Er verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen.

„Ich wünschte, er wäre hier!", informierte er sie gedehnt. „Dann könnte er dir sagen, wie vollkommen falsch du liegst!" Ihr Mund öffnete sich empört. „Aber er ist nicht hier. Und glaub mir, ich wäre verflucht dankbar, wäre es nicht meine Aufgabe gewesen!"

„Du bist unfassbar!", entkam es ihren Lippen tonlos, während die Tränen in ihren Augen brannten, aber er lachte wieder auf.

„Ich? Dass du es überhaupt wagst, meine Motive in Frage zu stellen! Dass du herkommst und ernsthaft sauer bist, weil ich den noblen Zug gemacht habe, dich verschont habe vor dieser ganzen Scheiße! Dass du nicht einmal begreifst, was ich dir erspart habe!"

„Tu mir bloß keine Gefallen, Malfoy! Das hatte ich damals nicht nötig, und jetzt umso weniger!" Er schüttelte den Kopf über sie, sah sie an wie ein verzogenes Kind.

„Wie arrogant von dir", bemerkte er mit falscher Anerkennung.

„Du bist-!", begann sie, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort konsequent ab.

„-nein, Hermine! Er hat mich gezwungen, ihn umzubringen!", schrie er jetzt, so dass sie zusammenzuckte. „Er, Dumbledore – beide saßen mir im Genick! Glaubst du ernsthaft, es hätte ihm oder mir irgendetwas gebracht, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen? Du hattest kein Interesse an der Wahrheit, Merlin verflucht!" Ihre Oberlippe bebte bereits. „Ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, was du getan hättest, wenn Harry Potter gegen das aussichtslos Böse kämpft, und dich zwingt, ihn zu töten!" Sein Atem ging nun abgehackt, unbeständig.

Und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Dann hätte ich ihn umgebracht."

Und kurz verlor sich all sein Zorn. Kurz öffnete sich sein Mund ausdruckslos. Alle Anspannung verließ seinen Körper, aber schon wirkte er wieder verschlossen. Bitter verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel.

„Ja. Bestimmt", erwiderte er trocken.

„Es geht hier nicht um technische Mittel, Malfoy!", informierte sie ihn, und ihr Körper zitterte vor Anspannung. „Ich habe jetzt drei Tage lang nichts anderes getan, als nach Alternativen zu suchen, nach anderen Möglichkeiten, dieses Unheil zu verhindern, aber… es gab keine Alternative. Harry wird es gewusst haben", räumte sie fast kleinlaut ein. „Und Dumbledore-" Sie unterbrach sich irritiert. „Dumbledore?", wiederholte sie verständnislos. „Er… er ist dir erschienen?", flüsterte sie fast. „Wieso hast du mir nicht-?"

„-nicht schon wieder", entfuhr es ihm erschöpft. „Frag mich nicht schon wieder, warum ich es dir nicht gesagt habe", verlangte er kopfschüttelnd von ihr. Sie wurde wieder wütend.

„Du verstehst nicht mal, warum es mich verletzt, oder?", wollte sie verzweifelt von ihm wissen.

„Ich – keine Ahnung. Es ist siebzehn Jahre her!", donnerte seine Stimme, erinnerte sie schmerzhaft an die lange Zeit, die verstrichen war, aber er sprach weiter. „Du wolltest ihm helfen. Super, ich-"

„-es verletzt mich, weil du mir nicht vertraut hast, Malfoy!", korrigierte sie ihn laut, über seine gedehnte Stimme hinweg. „Du hast mir nicht genug vertraut, mir dieses lebensverändernde Geheimnis zu verraten. Du hast mir hingegen genug vertraut, um eine… eine Affäre anzufangen! Körperlich war es alles kein Problem für dich!"

„Bullshit", sagte er nur. Sie stieß verächtlich die Luft aus.

„Das ist alles?"

„Bullshit, Hermine", wiederholte er nickend. „Es hatte nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Es tut mir nicht einmal leid", ergänzte er schroff, und sie spürte die Tränen erneut.

„Ich sage dir, dass ich Harry unter diesen Umständen ebenfalls umgebracht hätte, wenn er mich darum gebeten hätte, und alles, was dir einfällt, ist zu sagen, dass es dir nicht einmal leid tut, dass du mir nicht vertraut hast?"

Und er schloss die Augen, fuhr sich müde über die Schläfen, und sie hasste diese Pausen! Als müsse er es ihr buchstabieren, als würde sie nicht begreifen!

„Du hättest es nicht getan", brachte er gepresst hervor, und wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, kam er näher, sah sie eindringlich aus den grauen Augen an, hinter denen mittlerweile so viel Ausdruck, so viel Wissen, so viel Leid lag, dass es ihr den Atem sehr kurz raubte. „So wie ich weiß, dass es Snape nicht gekonnt hätte – so sicher weiß ich, dass du es ebenfalls nicht gekonnt hättest."

„Aber du warst dir so verdammt sicher, dass du es gekonnt hättest, damals?", wollte sie tränenschwer von ihm wissen. Er betrachtete sie ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht! Bis zum allerletzten Moment habe ich mich geweigert, ich…" Seine Gedanken schienen abzureißen. „Bist du wirklich so dumm? Weißt du nicht, warum ich es getan habe? Es tun musste? Warum es letztendlich nicht anders ging?"

Seine Beleidigung kratzte nur minimal an ihr, denn sein Blick war müde, erschöpft, abgekämpft, und sie sagte gar nichts. „An diesem Tag", brachte er stockend hervor, „als… als…wir gesprochen haben", drückte er sich um die Worte, aber mit Schrecken wusste sie, was er sagen wollte. Sie war dumm gewesen und hatte ihm ihre kindische Liebe gestanden, die nicht mehr gewesen war, als leere Worte eines Teenagers. „Da wusste ich, dass ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass… dass die Zukunft sich erfüllt. Dass dir etwas passiert", schloss er gepresst.

Und etwas an seinen Worten machte sie wieder furchtbar wütend.

„Das ist deine Ausrede?", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt, und er blinzelte ungläubig.

„Ausrede?", wiederholte er verletzt und starrte sie an. „Meine Ausrede? Ich fasse es nicht!", knurrte er. „Es wäre für dich gefähr-"

„-es wäre für mich gefährlich gewesen?", beendete sie seinen Satz hysterisch und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Oh, fick dich, Draco!", fielen die Worte ungehalten aus ihrem Mund, und hart spannte sich sein Kiefer an. „Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan gewesen, damals! Ich hatte mehr verdient als das!"

„Mehr als-?" Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller. „Mehr als dass ich mein Leben für deines gebe? Siebzehn Jahre in Askaban verbringe?", schrie er jetzt so laut, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„Du warst feige!", kam es zitternd über ihre Lippen. Heiß stiegen die Tränen in ihre Augen. „Wir hätten es zusammen meistern können! Es war nicht deine Entscheidung, alles alleine zu machen! Hättest du mich wirklich schützen wollen, dann-"

„-geh", unterbrach er sie beherrschter, den ganzen Körper schrecklich angespannt. „Geh, Hermine!", wiederholte er, schien sich nur minimal von einem Ausbruch abhalten zu können, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie ging nirgendwohin.

„Du bist selber schuld, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur das Schlechteste von dir gedacht habe! Du wolltest es nicht leichter haben als das! Du wolltest dich bestrafen für deine angeblichen Unzulänglichkeiten für deine Ängste, für-"

„-ich meine das todernst, Hermine!", wiederholte er mit rauer Stimme. Und sie wusste schon fast nicht mehr, warum sie ihn noch immer beleidigte und zur Rede stellte. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, wollte nicht einmal sich selber ein winziges Zugeständnis einräumen, dass er vielleicht – nur vielleicht – diese Bürde hatte alleine tragen müssen, denn sie wollte nicht! Sie glaubte, sie hätte ihm helfen können, hätte… es einfacher machen können. Für ihn.

„Du wolltest eher zurück nach Askaban, als mich zu sehen, als zu riskieren, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Du hast nicht einmal gewollt, dass ich womöglich erfahre, dass du mich nur schützen wolltest! So lächerlich das auch ist!", fuhr sie ihn ohne Punkt und Komma an. „Du hattest Angst!"

Schwer atmend sah sie ihn an.

„Bist du fertig?", erkundigte er sich eiskalt, und ihr Atem flachte ab unter seinem Blick. Sie wollte ihm wehtun, wie er ihr wehgetan hatte.

„Ja, ich bin fertig", flüsterte sie nun tonlos. „Sei ehrlos und versteck dich hinter Harrys Opfer, Malfoy. Lass die Welt ruhig glauben, du wärst nichts weiter, als-!" Der Zauberstab, den er fest gehalten hatte fiel klackernd zu Boden.

Und es passierte so schnell, dass sie nicht mal wusste, wie….

Der wenige Abstand zwischen sich und ihm war verschwunden. Seine Lippen krachten so hart auf ihre, dass sie zurücktaumelte, aber seine Hand griff hart in ihre Locken, krallte sich praktisch in ihre Haare, und ihre Mitte explodierte so mächtig, dass sie Tränen auf ihren Wangen spürte, so überwältigend war es. Sie fielen gegen die Tür, denn die schiere Kraft, mit der er sie an sich gerissen hatte, hatte sie nach hinten taumeln lassen.

Sie spürte ihn überall, nahm seinen Körper mit allen Sinnen war, und seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, hungrig und verzweifelt, und weitere Tränen fielen auf ihre Wange. Und… er schien es zu merken. Und unter größter Selbstbeherrschung löste er seine bebenden Lippen von ihr, nicht weit, aber weit genug um sie anzusehen, während sie hilflos in seinen Armen lag. Seine ausgeprägten Muskeln zitterten vor Anspannung.

Sie sah, wie er schwer schluckte, wie er mit den Worten zu kämpfen hatte. Ein grauer Sturm spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, so aufgewühlt, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Du…", entkam es ihm rau, „du solltest… gehen." Bat er sie? Gab er ihr die Chance? Dieses Gefühl war…- selbst wenn sie wollte, könnte sie nicht gehen. Sie wusste, sie sollte. Alle ihre Prinzipen, alle Pläne…- und das Schlimme – das wirklich Schlimme – waren nicht die unverzeihlichen Worte, all das Böse, was ein Ventil gefunden hatte, nein.

Das Schlimme war, dass Ron recht gehabt hatte. Und es war so traurig. So sinnlos. Denn… es tat ihr nicht einmal leid. Nicht einmal der Höflichkeit halber tat es ihr leid, dass sie fünfzehn Jahre Ehe so achtlos hinter sich ließ. Jetzt gerade tat ihr gar nichts leid. Nicht einmal Ron. So egoistisch war sie gerade.

Stumm schüttelte sich ihr Kopf. Nur einmal. Er sah sie an.

„Wenn… wenn du bleibst, dann…" Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich rechtfertigen sollte, wie er ihr erklären sollte, was unübersehbar war. Und dass er sie wollte, machte ihr keine Angst, es schockierte sie nicht, es… war genau, was sie selber fühlte…. Was sie so dringend brauchte! „Weasley wird-"

Und sie sprach voller Eigennutz, und fast schämte sie sich für die schnellen, hastigen Worte, die so viel bedeuteten, so viel wogen, die aber jetzt gerade einfach nur eine Erlösung waren. „-Ron hat mich verlassen", unterbrach sie ihn mit fester Stimme, und sie hoffte, es lag nicht zu viel Aufforderung in ihren Worten, nicht zu viel hungrige Lust und Verzweiflung, dass er nicht schlechter von ihr dachte. Dass er nicht dachte, sie wäre hier, um… um…-

Und er sagte nichts mehr. Sein Mund hatte sich geschlossen. Und er schien es nicht mal abzuwägen, schien seine Gedanken gar nicht so weit wandern zu lassen, das Verwerfliche hinter ihrer beider Verhalten zu erkennen. Und so abscheulich es auch war, sie war dankbar, dass sein Gewissen nicht funktionierte.

Ein ungehemmtes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle, schickte Schauer in ihre tieferen Regionen, und als er sie an sich riss, kam sie ihm entgegen. So lange war es her! So endlos lange! Und so schamlos reagierte sie auf ihn, als wäre es alles gewesen, worauf sie so lange gewartet hatte.

Als hätte ihr Leben siebzehn Jahre eine lange Pause gemacht, nur um ab dieser Sekunde weiter zu laufen. In seinen Armen, unter seinen Lippen.

Und alle Zweifel, all ihre Moral und guten Absichten, wischte sie zu gerne bei Seite, nur um sich ihm hinzugeben. Draco….


	28. Chapter 28

27\. 4 a.m.

 _„_ _The night is the hardest time to be alive_

 _and 4 am knows all my secrets._ _"_

 ** _Poppy Z. Brite_**

Er hatte geglaubt, er hätte all das verlernt. Es war so lange her. Außerdem konnte sich seine Erfahrung nicht mit ihrer messen, aber es war ihm scheiß egal.

Vielleicht war es auch seinen Hormonen scheiß egal. Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper. In jeder Pore spürte er die Erregung, und er hasste jeden unnötigen Atemzug, für den er ihre Lippen verlassen musste.

Er nahm an, seine Hände griffen zu hart in ihre Taille, seine Küsse waren zu hungrig und fordernd, und kein Hauch Romantik schaffte es an die Oberfläche. Nein, es war nur Lust, Verlangen, und der unstillbare Wunsch nach mehr!

Wie oft er davon geträumt hatte! Wie scheiß egal ihm Weasley war, war beinahe schamlos, und es erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass er niemals der Gute sein würde. Er würde immer Draco sein. Immer ein Arschloch.

All die Worte, die sie einander gesagt hatten! Es machte das hier umso dringender. Er wollte sie einatmen, wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, und seine Erektion brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er konnte sich keine Gedanken darum machen, dass es zu schnell ging – er musste sie haben. Jetzt.

Fetzen der Vergangenheit rauschten durch seine Synapsen. Er glaubte, sich zu erinnern, wie sie sich angefühlt hatte. Aber er glaubte, auch ihr Körper drängte nach seiner Berührung. Sie wollte ihn spüren.

Und hart küsste er sie, öffnete ihre Lippen mit den seinen, während er beinahe zornig vor Erregung ihre Bluse zerriss. Er begriff es nicht mal wirklich, aber er spürte sie schaudern, als sich seine Finger ihre weiche Haut gruben.

Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie sich in seine Berührung lehnte, aber es kam ihm so vor. Vielleicht spielten ihm die Hormone diesen Streich. Zumindest hatte er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so lebendig gefühlt wie jetzt gerade. Vielleicht fühlten sich normale Menschen immer so, dachte er dumpf. Menschen, denen durch Ersatznahrung und Unterdrückungszauber nicht die natürliche Körperentwicklung genommen wurde.

Wenn es so war, dann wollte er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr vermissen. Er hatte keine Zeit, unsicher zu sein, sich zu fragen, ob es ok war, was er tat.

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er das Verlangen verspürte, weshalb seine Finger nicht anders konnten, als beinahe grob den dunklen Stoff ihres BHs zur Seite zu drängen, warum sein Kopf sich fast süchtig neigte, warum sein Gehirn diesen Impuls sandte, aber mit fast bebenden Lippen presste sich sein Mund gegen ihre Brustwarze.

Sofort richtete dieses sich auf, und seine Zunge leckte heiß und hungrig über die harte Knospe, während ihre Nägel verlangend über seine Kopfhaut kratzten.

Er war so unerfahren, dass er nichts hätte verlernen können, aber alles, was er jetzt tat, war so instinktiv, dass es nichts mit Lernen zu tun hatte.

Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille, pressten sie noch näher an sich, und das Gefühl ihrer weichen, warmen Haut machte ihn beinahe willenlos. Er küsste eine heiße Spur zu ihrer anderen Brust, um das Spiel von neuem zu beginnen, und er glaubte, ihre Knie gaben nach, denn sie sank praktisch gegen ihn, ihr Kopf fiel vor Lust zurück gegen die Tür, und seine Hände wurden ungeduldig, öffneten ihre Hose, vielleicht zu grob, denn sie machte ein zischendes Geräusch, als er den lästigen Jeansstoff über ihre Hüften zog. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell, ungehalten, so triebgesteuert, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte, wie sie sich allein bewegte. Er unterbrach alles, um sich das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, denn jeder Fetzen Stoff störte. Er spürte ihre Hände plötzlich auf seinen Wangen. Sein Blick hob sich abwesend zu ihrem schönen Gesicht, und mit nur größerem Verlangen küsste er ihre Lippen erneut. Es war nicht genug, und seine Zunge drängte sich verzweifelt zwischen ihre Lippen, kostete, spielte, kämpfte mit ihrer, und wieder machte sie diese Geräusche, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Hastig glitt seine Hand tiefer. Seine Finger hakten sich in den schmalen String ihres Höschens und zogen es blind ihre Hüften hinab. Sie atmete keuchend in seinen Mund, denn ohne Zögern, ohne jeden rationalen Funken Geduld, glitten seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine. Technische Feinheiten waren ihm fremd, und er wusste nur, er wollte sie berühren, er wollte sie zum Schreien bringen.

Er spürte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln, spürte ihre Hitze, fast grob strichen seine Finger über ihre Mitte, fanden den Eingang, und tief stieß er zwei ungeduldige Finger in sie. Sie krallte sich in seinen Nacken, vertiefte den hungrigen Kuss noch mehr, und er entfernte die Finger aus ihr, nur um sie tiefer in sie zu stoßen. Allein das bloße Gefühl ihrer Enge um seine Finger, ließ seine Erektion noch härter werden. Seine andere Hand öffnete seinen Reißverschluss, mühte sich ab, die lästige Kleidung über seine massive Erektion zu schieben, und er konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Erektion gehabt hatte.

Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er siebzehn Jahre lang keine mehr gehabt. Dies war die Erektion aller Erektionen, und er konnte nicht mehr.

Sie half ihm, wurde ihm abwesend klar. Ihre Hände zogen ebenfalls an seiner Hose. Sie bewegte ihre Beine, stieg aus ihrer Kleidung, und er war so nahe. Seine Erektion war frei, berührte bereits die Haut ihres Schenkels, und sanfter Schweiß perlte über seine Stirn. Ihre Hände waren überall, berührten seine Brust, verharrten über dem Spiel seine Muskeln, lagen auf seinen Schultern, und ehe er überhaupt einen Gedanken abschließen konnte, hatte er seine Finger aus ihr entfernt, die Arme wieder um sie geschlungen, und dann verließen ihre Füße den Boden.

Und wieder war es instinktiv. Ihre Schenkel legten sich um seine bloße Hüfte. Er lehnte sie hart gegen die Tür, und seine Hand griff zwischen ihre Körper, umfasste seinen steinharten Schaft, und er spürte, wie der Winkel passte, wie seine Eichel ihren Eingang teilte. Gleichzeitig hoben sich ihre Blicke. Er suchte in ihren Augen. Suchte nach irgendetwas, was ihm vielleicht sagen würde, dass sie nicht wollte, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, er würde solch ein Verbot nicht finden. Hitze hatte ihre Wangen gerötet, Lust spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, wie sie in seinen stehen musste.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, und er konnte nicht länger. Auf keinen Fall länger. Er bewegte sein Becken verzweifelt nach vorne. Seine Hände griffen um ihren Po, und vor Erlösung fiel sein Kopf in seinen Nacken, als er sich mit seiner gesamten Länge in ihr vergrub. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck! So verflucht eng, dass er kaum klar denken konnte. Er bemerkte kaum, dass er sich entfernte, um sich härter in sie zu rammen. Seine Ohren vernahmen das dumpfe Bersten der schmalen Holztür. Sie ächzte und knirschte unter der Kraft, die in seinen Stößen lag. Er kam nicht mal auf die Idee, dass er ihr wehtun könnte, denn sie keuchte jetzt. Laut atmete sie, griff wieder in seine Haare, zog ihn zu einem heißen Kuss zu sich, und wieder und wieder stieß er wild nach vorne.

Er bestimmte den Rhythmus, er bestimmte das Tempo, aber sie schien nichts daran auszusetzen zu haben. Er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Sie waren einfach zwei Körper, verschmolzen im uralten Tanz.

Sein Name… Irgendwo in ihrer Kehle hörte er ihn, und es schickte ihn über die Klippe. Grollend riss er den Kopf von ihren Lippen, als er es spürte. Mächtig und wild pulsierte es in ihm. Sein Orgasmus brach unaufhaltsam aus ihm heraus, er pinnte sie ein letztes Mal mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür und scharf kratzten ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken.

Ihr Kopf fiel gegen die Tür zurück, und seine Augen schlossen sich. Er sah Sterne tanzen, und sein Atem ging flacher, während seine protestierenden Muskeln weiterhin ihr Gewicht gegen die Tür hielten. Unkontrolliert bockte seine Hüfte noch nach vorne, auch nach dem er sicher war, dass jeder Samenstrang seinen schlaffen Penis längst verlassen hatte.

Er wollte für immer in ihr sein, wollte immer dieses Gefühl von Macht und Erlösung spüren, aber die Erschöpfung gewann diesen Kampf.

Er zog sich zurück, stellte sie auf ihre eigenen Füße, und nur vage nahmen seine Augen ihr Gesicht war. Sanft hob sich ihre Hand zu seiner Wange, und instinktiv legte er seine Hand über ihre, hielt sie dort, und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Lippen federleicht zu küssen.

Wow. Er konnte die Hormone nicht kontrollieren, denn schon richtete sich seine Erektion wieder auf. Frisches Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Kreislauf, und sie schien es zu merken. Ein wenig verblüfft löste sie sich von ihm. Ihre Lippen teilten sich, und er nahm an, der Hunger stand ihm erneut ins Gesicht. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie wortlos mit zum Gästebett. Er wollte sie noch mal.

Er wollte nicht darum bitten, er wollte es nicht erklären. Er wollte mehr. Mehr von ihr. Alles von ihr. Und er wollte es jetzt. Sein Körper gab ihm nicht mal die Zeit, seine Hose vollständig auszuziehen. Scheiß egal!

„Draco-", wisperte sie heiß gegen seine Lippen, aber er küsste sie wortlos, spreizte ihre Beine weiter, als er über ihr lag, und sie war noch so feucht von seinem Samen, dass er mühelos zurück in ihre Enge glitt.

Und wieder verlor er den Verstand.

Es war spät, als sie spürte, dass er wach wurde. Oder früh. Je nach dem.

Sie war wund. Sie spürte es bei der leisesten Bewegung. Und sie wusste, es lag an der Hormonbehandlung. Er hatte praktisch eine Dauererektion, und tatsächlich konnte sie nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass sie seine Lust irgendwie wirkungsvoll hätte unterbinden wollen.

Fast schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie sich so schamlos seinem Verlangen hingegeben hatte, aber nur fast, denn allein der Gedanke an seine Kraft, an seine wilde Erregung, schickte erneute Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule hinab.

Draco war… ein anderer Mann als damals. Es machte ihr Angst und gleichzeitig weckte es schrecklich schamlose Gefühle in ihr. Sie schluckte, als sie spürte, wie trocken ihr Mund war.

Er räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Wahrscheinlich war seine Kehle ebenfalls rau. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich sein Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte.

„Hey", entkam es ihm tonlos. Sie drehte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Hey", wiederholte sie scheu, obwohl sie sich kaum leisten konnte, so scheu zu klingen. Sie wusste, er musste erschöpft sein. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie oft sie Sex gehabt hatten. Sechsmal? Acht? Irgendwo dazwischen, und jedes Mal war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Nicht jedes Mal war auch sie gekommen, aber ihre wenigen Orgasmen waren absolut erdbebenartig gewesen. Merlin, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Er sah unglaublich müde aus. „Bist du…?" Er sah sie einen Moment lang überfordert an. „Bist du ok?", beendete er dann die Frage, und fast wollte sie lächeln. War sie ok? Sie nickte bloß. Was sollte sie sagen? War sie ok, nachdem er sie sechs bis achtmal genommen hatte, weil er nicht anders konnte? So hart und wild, dass sie fünf Wochen nicht würde sitzen können? Nein, sie war nicht vollkommen ok, aber… sie würde es sofort wieder tun. So viel konnte sie sagen.

Wie viel Uhr war es wohl? Sie konnte die Sonne durch die Vorhänge erahnen. Aber sie war noch nicht vollständig aufgegangen.

„Ich… sollte gehen", sagte sie plötzlich, mit dem Wissen, dass sie nicht alleine in diesem Haus waren, und mit der unangenehm eiskalten Erkenntnis, dass Snape wahrscheinlich die Nacht nur mit dem _Muffliato_ um seinen Kopf hatte schlafen können, sollte er seine Ohren nicht sogar vollständig betäubt haben. Oh Gott.

Etwas legte sich über seinen Ausdruck. Etwas Dunkles, sehr kurz.

„Du willst gehen", wiederholte er, aber es war keine Frage.

„Snape…", begann sie unsicher, und er nickte unwirsch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er… reden wollte. Ob er…- was genau er jetzt wollte. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, was jetzt passieren würde. Ob er einfach nur seinen Trieben nachgegangen war, ob es etwas bedeutete, ob… er es wieder tun wollte…?

Die Stille war unangenehm und sie setzte sich auf. Blinzelnd sah sie sich im Zimmer um, suchte nach ihren Sachen und, sich ihrer Nacktheit peinlich bewusst, beeilte sie sich, sich im Halbdunkeln wieder anzuziehen. Ihre Beine schmerzten. Es schmerzte zwischen ihren Beine, und lautlos verzog sie den Mund, als sie ihre Jeans verschloss.

Merlin! Sie würde ein Bad nehmen heute. Oder zwei.

„Hermine", riss sie seine raue Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden, aber ihm schien es egal zu sein, dass er nackt vor ihr stand. Und wahrscheinlich gab es auch keinen Grund mehr, so zu tun, als müsse man sich schämen. „Ich…" Sie wünschte, er würde die Sätze beenden. Sie wünschte plötzlich, sie wären bei ihr Zuhause und nicht bei Snape.

Fast kam sie sich vor wie ein Teenager, der etwas sehr Verbotenes getan hatte. Und fast wünschte sie sich, dass ihr Gewissen noch warten würde, bis sie Zuhause war. Aber immer mehr Gedanken trieben an die Oberfläche, immer mehr Sorgen. Wie hatte sie so rücksichtslos sein können? Wie hatte sie so triebgesteuert und schamlos ihre ganze Beziehung mit Ron wegwerfen können? Für ihn? Für einen Mann, der ihr nicht mal damals im Angesicht des Todes die Wahrheit gesagt hatte?

Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie jahrelang von Draco Malfoy geträumt hatte. Von seinen Küssen, seinen Berührungen, und manche Träume glichen vollständig dieser versauten Version, die sie diese Nacht hatte erleben dürfen. Es trieb sofort wieder die Hitze in ihre Wangen. Gestern Abend war es genau das gewesen, was sie wollte. Genau das, was sie brauchte. Aber im Licht des neuen Tages, vielleicht war es vier Uhr oder fünf, da überkam sie die Angst. Es überkamen sie die Sorgen. Und die unbeantworteten Fragen.

Denn was passierte jetzt? Was würde Draco jetzt tun?

Und Merlin – was zur Hölle bedeutete diese Nacht?!

Er hatte sie nicht mehr berührt, hatte sie nicht in seine Arme gezogen, war einfach vor Erschöpfung nach der letzten Runde eingeschlafen – und nicht, dass sie es ihm verdenken konnte. Nicht, dass sie tatsächlich erwartet hatte, in seinen Armen aufzuwachen! Wie sollte er darauf kommen? Er war ein Mann, der siebzehn Jahre in einer Zelle gesessen hatte. Sie und Rutherford hatten ihm seine Gefühle zurückgegeben, aber… alles andere musste ihm fremd sein.

Und sie sah es! So deutlich, als würde er die Worte sagen. Er schämte sich. Für das, was er getan hatte. Gestern, mit ihr. Und Merlin, sie sollten sich beide schämen!

Gesund war es nicht gewesen, nahm Hermine an. Sie verarbeitete man nicht, was sie beide zu verarbeiten hatten. Sie hasste ihren Verstand, der schon in aller Frühe so scharf die Dinge verurteilte, die ihr Herz gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Wir… sehen uns bald", sagte sie schließlich sehr leise. Verschlossen war sein Ausdruck, und fast nagte sanfte Unsicherheit an seinem Blick. Sie wusste, er würde annehmen, sie bereute diese Nacht. Das tat sie auch, aber nicht aus diesen Gründen. Nicht aus den Gründen, aus denen sie es sollte. Sie bereute nicht, dass er sie genommen hatte, als wäre sie seins. Sie bereute keine Sekunde, in der sie seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte. Sie bereute nur, dass sie gestritten hatten. Vorher. Dass sie nichts geklärt hatten. Dass sie genau da waren, wo sie vorher auch gewesen waren.

Er hatte sie belogen. Er hatte Harry getötet. Und er hatte sie belogen.

Und es tat noch immer weh.

Und er schien sich alles, was er sagen wollte, zu verkneifen. Oder er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Fairerweise wusste sie nicht mal, was sie hören wollte. Es gab im Moment nichts, was die Dinge ändern konnte. Nichts, was er sagen könnte.

Und plötzlich wusste sie, würde sie weinen, wenn sie nicht ging. Und es wäre nicht richtig, denn ihn traf keine Schuld, dass sie nicht mit der Wahrheit umzugehen wusste. Alles war neu und… es fühlte sich noch immer falsch an, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, denn ihre Vergangenheit hatte sich in den letzten Tagen von innen nach außen gekehrt.

Und es machte nicht besser, dass sie nie aufgehört hatte, an ihn zu denken.

Und noch schlimmer war, dass er vielleicht recht hatte. Und dass sie falsch lag.

Dass er Harry nicht aus Hass getötet hatte, sondern… um ihn zu erlösen. Es machte alles tausendmal schlimmer. Und es macht sie zu einem noch größeren Feigling, weil sie einfach nicht so weit war, darüber zu reden und in ihm das zu sehen, was er wahrscheinlich war.

Denn… wie könnte sie je wieder gut machen, was Draco widerfahren war? Es war unmöglich. Er hatte alles aufgegeben.

„Hermine", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich und er kam umstandslos näher, schloss den Abstand, denn sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie bereits weinte, dass heiße Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen, und wie dumm es von ihr war! Und er musste denken, es war wegen ihm! Was es auch war, aber nicht…- Seine Hand legte sich um ihren Hals und sanft wischte er mit seinem Daumen eine heiße Träne fort.

„Es ist nicht-", begann sie schniefend, und Verwirrung und Angst lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Auf seinem schönen Gesicht, was über die Jahre so viel Schmerz erfahren hatte, dass man es in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Immer. Seine Brust war mit Narben übersät. Sie hatte es gestern Nacht auch gemerkt, auch gesehen, aber ihr Gehirn hatte es ignoriert. Sein schöner Körper war äußerlich so zerstört, dass sie noch mehr weinen musste.

Er zog sie in seine Arme. Und die Wärme seiner Haut hatte etwas Tröstliches. Und es tat ihr so leid, dass sie weinte. Dass sie ihm diese Bürde auch noch auferlegte.

„Bitte, weine nicht", flüsterte er rau gegen ihre Haare. „Ich wollte nicht-"

„-Draco", unterbrach sie wimmernd, und er wich ein wenig zurück, um sie anzusehen. „Ich… muss gehen. Es tut mir so leid. Und es nicht… nicht wegen…", stotterte sie, und noch immer stand die Sorge in seinem Blick. Sie versuchte, tief einzuatmen, sich zu fassen. Und sie wusste, sie konnte ihn so nicht hängen lassen. Sie wusste das! Sie hob den Blick, so tapfer, wie sie konnte. „Komm heute Abend zu mir, ok? Wir… sollten… reden. Einfach… reden, ok? Ohne…" Sie schwieg, denn allein die Gedanken daran, ließen die Schuld und die Scham nur wieder aufreißen, und fast sah sie Erleichterung auf seinen Zügen.

„Ok", sagte er nur. Er wich sofort zurück, schien ihr seine Nähe nicht aufdrängen zu wollen, und sie vermisste ihn sofort. Und gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass der Abstand da war, denn Abstand war, was sie brauchte, um die Dinge begreifen zu können.

Und ohne einen weiteren Abschied drehte sie sich um, während sein Duft sie wieder vollständig umgab.

Sie floh leise aus Snapes Haus und war unendlich dankbar, dass er noch nicht wach war, denn sie wusste, sie wäre vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, hätte er sie bei diesem Gang der Schande auch noch erwischt.


	29. Chapter 29

28\. Becoming the Hero

 _„_ _Yeah, he's still coming just a little bit late._

 _He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_

 ** _Daughtry_**

Dass dieser Samstag unangenehm war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Wie die Inquisition hatte Snape unten auf ihn gewartet, nachdem Draco noch in einen fünfstündigen Komaschlaf gefallen war, als Hermine ihn verlassen hatte. Er war zu erschöpft gewesen, verzweifelt zu sein. Was hatte er geglaubt? Dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde? Für immer in Snapes Gästezimmer? Er war eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung eines Mannes. Kein Job, kein Gold. Und dann glaubte er, er könne das Mädchen halten?

Unangenehm pochte seine Erektion wieder in seiner Hose, denn, mochte die Situation auch hoffnungslos aussehen, war das seine Erektion egal, und die Aussicht, Hermine später wiederzusehen, lenkte seine Gedanken in die falsche Richtung.

Säuerlich musterte Snape ihn. Wie ein geschundener Hund aß Draco mit schlechtem Gewissen das Spiegelei, was Snape lieblos gebraten hatte.

Er musste es nicht sagen. Snape wusste, was passiert war. Wahrscheinlich wussten die Nachbarn, was passiert war, nahm Draco an und schluckte schwer. Die Tür des Gästezimmers hing nur noch schief in ihren Angeln, und Draco konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wann genau die Tür kaputt gegangen war. Und er würde gleich den nächstbesten Spruch ausprobieren, um sie zu reparieren.

Draco glaubte sogar, dass anständigerweise die Röte in seine Wangen gekrochen war.

Missgelaunt las Snape seinen Artikel weiter, und Draco wünschte sich fast, dass Snape wütend wurde. Endlich hatte er aufgegessen und wollte fast schon fragen, ob er gehen durfte. Es machte es alles nur schlimmer, dass Snape Bescheid wusste.

Umständlich erhob sich Draco, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Und?" Das Wort entglitt Snapes Lippen eisig. „Pläne für heute?" Kalt traf ihn sein Blick. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Aber er schaffte es, Würde in seine Haltung zu bringen.

„Ich bin heute Abend bei… Hermine", ergänzte er stiller. Snapes Augenbraue hob sich leicht.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, ihr bleibt die Nacht über dort. Sonst müsste ich noch überlegen, ob ich das Gästezimmer stundenweise an euch vermieten muss", schloss er, und Dracos sah überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht.

Merlin, es war wie auf der Schule. Der Anflug von Nostalgie lag beinahe in der Luft. Draco hob den Blick schließlich wieder. Und dann verzog Snape den Mund, legte den _Propheten_ beiseite und fixierte ihn schließlich, mäßig angewidert.

„Mal außeracht gelassen, wie… unpassend und… fragwürdig deine Motive sind – ganz zu schweigen von der Wahl des Ortes", begann er distanziert und seufzte schließlich. „Aber… müssen wir über… Verhütung reden? Oder… können wir dieses Gespräch überspringen?" Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich tatsächlich. Was? Oh nein! Das meinte Snape nicht ernst? Das… Gespräch? Und dunkel erinnerte sich Draco an seine Mutter, die alles, was mit Sex zu tun hatte, stets mit Floskeln umschifft hatte.

Pansy hatte ihn aufgeklärt. Und es war etwas spät. Dieser Doxy war längst ausgeflogen.

Und fast konnte er nicht anders. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich nur minimal, aber Snape war ein Haifisch, der auf die kleinste Bewegung reagierte. Gereizt verzog er den Mund und erhob sich.

„Wag es nicht!", warnte Snape ihn mit bitterer Grabesstimme. „Das ist keine spaßige Angelegenheit! Vielleicht entgehen Gefangenen aus Askaban die natürlichen Gepflogenheiten sozialisierter Menschen, aber Mrs Weasley ist verheiratet!", brachte er gepresst hervor. Das war genau die Art von Gedächtnisstütze, auf die Draco getrost verzichten konnte. Das bittere Gefühl der Schuld stellte sich wieder ein.

„Weasley hat sie verlassen", rechtfertigte er sich eher, als er es verhindern konnte. Bescheuert. Was für eine bescheuerte Rechtfertigung das war, und das sah Snape wohl ähnlich.

„Na dann", erwiderte er gönnerhaft, ehe sich seine Oberlippe kräuselte. „Draco, Ronald Weasley allein ist der Grund, dass du nicht in der Verwahrung sitzen musst, und so dankst du es ihm? Indem du seine Frau verführst?"

Dracos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Zorn durchflutete ihn so stark, wie er jedes andere Gefühl im Moment empfand. „Du hast keine Ahnung!", blaffte er ihn an.

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Snape gereizt aus. „Du denkst, du bist so wahnsinnig komplex? Gequält und zerstört und niemand versteht dich?" Wow, Snape war ein Arschloch, wenn er eins sein wollte. Und gerne würde Draco seine Worte bestätigen, denn Trotz mischte sich mit seinem Zorn. Denn er war gequält und zerstört!

„Es gibt dir kein Recht so etwas zu tun", schloss Snape eisig, die ewige Moral im Rücken. Sicher, niemand machte sich die Hände schmutzig, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, den Hintern sicher im Stuhl des Schulleiters! Es machte Draco wütend. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass Snape recht hatte, aber auch die Tatsache, dass er sich nun rechtfertigen musste.

Denn es gab nichts zu sagen. Er hatte Weasley hintergangen, und er wusste, wie scheiße das war. Selbst wenn! Selbst wenn Weasley die Weisheit besessen hatte, von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden – und war es das? Wusste Weasley, dass Draco ein Arschloch sein würde? War er deshalb so willig gewesen, seine Ehe für das Wohl der Sache aufzugeben? Dann hasste er Weasley noch mehr. Wichser! Selbstloser als er es war. Scheiß Wichser.

Und wieder wusste er, war es kindisch und dumm, Weasley dafür zu hassen, den Platz zu räumen, und Snape noch mehr Gründe zu geben, ihn von oben herab zu kritisieren.

Er versuchte, auszuatmen, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war erwachsen, aber er hatte es lange nicht beweisen müssen. Das war der Unterschied. „Es war schlechtes Timing", brachte er gepresst hervor.

„Schlechtes Timing?", wiederholte Snape jetzt, fast tonlos. „Schlechtes – ja, Draco! Es war verdammt noch mal schlechtes Timing!", schrie er jetzt. „Es ist nicht genug, dass deine Freiheit auf Messers Schneide steht! Nicht genug, dass die magische Welt dich verachtet – nein! Du musst dir auch noch extra mehr Probleme als unbedingt nötig machen, denn das ist es, was ihr Malfoys macht, nicht wahr? Nicht für eine Sekunde kam dir vielleicht der Gedanke, dass mit Hermine Weasley zu schlafen nicht die eleganteste aller Entscheidungen war?"

„Dann hättest du sie nicht reinlassen sollen!" Erbärmlich. Er sank noch eine Stufe tiefer.

„Sicher. Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Snape konsterniert. „Wie konnte ich dir so viel Menschenverstand unterstellen, mal keine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen!"

„Das ist ungerecht, und das weißt du auch", erwiderte Draco erschöpft. Er schloss die Augen und konnte nicht mehr streiten. Er wollte nicht mehr.

„Nein, Draco. Andere Dinge mögen ungerecht sein, aber das hier – jetzt gerade – ist alles andere als ungerecht."

„Im Vergleich zu all den anderen Dingen, ist es eine Kleinigkeit", widersprach Draco bockig.

„Ist es das?", bemerkte Snape lediglich. „Wirklich?"

„Was soll das?", kürzte Draco es ab. „Um was geht es dir?"

„Um was es mir geht?" Draco hasste es, wenn Snape alle Fragen wiederholte, als wäre er ein dummes Kleinkind, dem man die simpelsten Dinge vorkauen musste. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht will, dass mein Haus für deine sexuellen Eskapaden herhalten muss – was denkst du, wird jetzt passieren? Du hast Ronald Weasley gehört! Er will den ehemaligen Minister stürzen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich erläutern muss, wie dumm und waghalsig und risikoreich das ist! Und dass du… dass du und sie… - es kann nur bedeuten, dass du dich Hals über Kopf in Gefahr begeben wirst!"

„Werde ich nicht!", wiedersprach er.

„Für sie", beharrte Snape eindeutig, „wirst du es tun."

Dracos Mund öffnete sich – und schloss sich wieder. Nur wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn ansah wie einen Lügner. Wie einen Lügner, der ihren besten Freund umgebracht hatte.

Wie einen Feigling, der nicht das Rückgrat besessen hatte, für sich zu kämpfen.

Aber nein. Das wollte er gar nicht! Sollte sie ihn ruhig so ansehen. Solange er… bei ihr sein konnte. Nackt.

Er schloss wieder die Augen. _Fuck_.

„Und deshalb", fuhr Snape glatt fort, „würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du wenigstens einmal dein Gehirn einschalten würdest."

Er würde nicht in Weasleys bescheuerten Plan einwilligen. Garantiert nicht! Aber er setzte sich zurück an den Tisch. Snape sah ihn an, wie man das schwarze Schaf eben ansah. Das Sorgenkind. Und dann verschwand der Zorn aus Snapes Blick. Und er atmete aus.

„Aber…", begann er langsam, „wahrscheinlich wäre es das, was ich tun würde." Sofort hob sich Dracos Kopf. Was? Snapes Blick zeigte keine Scheu.

„Hätte ich Voldemort vernichtet, dann würde ich verdammt noch mal wollen, dass die Welt das weiß."

Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Falten traten auf seine Stirn.

„Ich dachte, du glaubst mir nicht?", entkam es ihm ruhig. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich schließlich zurück.

„Entweder, du bist ein feiger Mörder, der Harry Potter auf dem Gewissen hat, oder du bist ein Held, der das absolute Böse besiegt und dem Jungen, der überlebte, zur ewigen Ruhe verholfen hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du möchtest, was Menschen in dir sehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, was ich in dir sehen möchte."

Fast rührten die Worte etwas in ihm. Fast spürte er eine Ruhe in seinem Körper. Snapes Worte taten gut. Irgendwo tief in ihm entspannte er sich etwas.

Aber ganz ehrlich? Einfacher wäre es, wenn er ein feiger Mörder blieb. Die Strafe dafür hätte er nämlich längst abgesessen.

Snape tat ihm wirklich keine Gefallen. Es waren eine Millionen Hemmschwellen, die er überwand. Er musste alleine Kutsche fahren, alleine zu ihrem Haus gelangen, und Surrey lag weit genug von Godric's Hollow entfernt, dass er einhundert Mal seine Meinung ändern konnte.

Fast war er versucht, den Kutscher umkehren zu lassen. Unruhig lagen seine Finger um das glatte Holz des Zauberstabs. Er hatte ihn sicher verstaut, nicht willig, ihn bei Snape zu lassen. Weasley hatte ihm den Zauberstab beschafft. Weasley hatte dafür gesorgt, dass keine Zauber, die er damit tat, aufgespürt wurden. Weasley vertraute ihm genug dafür. Weasley hatte ihn gerettet. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Weasley hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er bei Hermine arbeitete.

Und zumindest beschäftigte sich sein Gehirn gleichermaßen mit Ronald Weasley, wie es sich mit Hermine beschäftigte. Und er mochte es nicht. Er hatte an Weasley kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet, als er in Askaban gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er blinde siebzehn Jahre nicht an ihn gedacht, hatte es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass Hermine ihn geheiratet haben könnte. Wie dumm von ihm. Angespannt atmete er aus.

Hatte er sich etwas vorgemacht? War Weasley tatsächlich besser als er? Konnte er damit überhaupt leben? Sich gerechtfertigt zu fühlen, Harry umzubringen, hatte ihm die Ruhe verschafft, Askaban zu überleben. Vielleicht war es einigermaßen arrogant und anmaßend von ihm gewesen, aber das wären die Adjektive mit denen er sich immer beschrieben hätte, hätte ihn jemand gefragt. Draco war arrogant. Arrogant genug, zu glauben, dass er ein Recht hätte, Hermine zu haben, einfach weil er sie zuerst gehabt hatte.

Dass sie verheiratet war, war ein abstraktes Konzept, was ihm kaum eine schlaflose Nacht beschert hatte. Als er Weasley im Kamin mit ihr hatte sprechen hören, hatte er ihn direkt gehasst dafür. Er hatte nicht eingesehen, dass es vielleicht Weasley war, der Hermine verdient hatte. Und garantiert hatte Weasley in den letzten siebzehn Jahren besser für sie gesorgt, als es Draco jemals können würde. Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wohl niemand für sie sorgen musste.

Und wie es eben war, endete diese Fahrt schneller, als er gedacht hatte. Die Kutsche hielt vor einem erleuchteten Haus, was hinter einem akkurat getrimmten Vorgarten lag. Er wusste nicht, ob er geglaubt hätte, hier würden wilde Pflanzen wuchern. Dabei wusste er, sie war immer ordentlich gewesen. Es war auch Weasleys Haus. Er würde Weasleys Haus betreten.

Und zumindest befiel ihn die seltsame Beklemmung, die wohl normale Menschen befiel, die wenigstens ahnten, dass ihr Handeln absolut falsch war.

Wie in Trance stieg er aus, bezahlte den Kutscher mit dem letzten Gold, was er hatte – und er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie er zurückkommen würde. Es war ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte nur herkommen wollen, sonst nichts.

Jetzt wo er vor dem niedrigen Gartentor stand war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Die Kutsche verschwand in der Nacht, und Draco war allein.

Er verblieb vor dem Gartentor. Es wurde noch früh dunkel. Er sah sich um, befürchtete, dass Weasley hier wäre. Vielleicht war er zurückgekommen, wollte um Hermine kämpfen. Es störte Draco, dass Weasley es wahrscheinlich besser wusste. Weasley war bereit, Hermine aufzugeben, um das vermeintlich Richtige zu tun. Sollte Draco ebenso empfinden? Wäre es sinnvoller und intelligenter, seine Prioritäten darauf zu setzen, seinen Namen reinzuwaschen? Verzichtete er aus Furcht darauf? Weil es zu anstrengend war? Weil er nicht kämpfen wollte? Weil er fürchtete, dass es dennoch nicht dafür sorgen würde, dass die Leute in ihm etwas anderes sahen als ein Monster?

Er nahm an, er näherte sich den Problemen, die hinter seinen Taten schlummerten. Und er hatte keine Lust darauf. Und er wusste aber, dass Hermine darüber reden wollen würde. Dass sie annahm, es gäbe eine Lösung, einen Weg. Dass sie nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifelte, dass die Guten siegen könnten. Dass, wenn er einfach nur bewies, dass er kein Bösewicht war, die Welt vor ihm niederkniete.

Aber so war es nicht. Denn… warum hatte er es nicht schon vor siebzehn Jahren versucht? Warum hatte er nicht einfach gekämpft? Für sich? Für sie?

Ja. Und diese Antwort war weniger angenehm. Neben Arroganz und Anmaßung zierten noch einige weitere schlechte Eigenschaften mehr seinen fragwürdigen Charakter. Selbstlose Gutmenschen hielten ihm einen hässlichen Spiegel vors Gesicht. Er atmete lange aus.

Er hatte Angst. Merlin, wie witzig es war. Er konnte nirgendwo hin. Er hatte kein Gold, um seine Feigheit zu bezahlen, und er fürchtete sich, vielleicht ins Dorf zu flüchten, womöglich einen Pub aufzusuchen. Denn Menschen würden ihn erkennen, und weil er so feige war, dass er sich nie darum bemüht hatte, Menschen die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte er keine Wahl.

Er wurde nervöser mit jeder Sekunde, die er in der offenen Welt verbrachte. Askaban folgte ihm. Er war die Enge seiner Zelle gewöhnt, hatte es fast zu schätzen gelernt. Die neuen Hormone und Empfindungen hatten es nicht auslöschen können. Das Gefühl, dass die Welt zu groß für ihn war.

Getrieben von Furcht und Ausweglosigkeit überwand er den Vorgarten, um schließlich vor ihrer Tür zu stehen.

Ein Hund bellte in der Ferne, und er hob zögernd die Hand, ehe er zweimal gegen die Tür klopfte. Der Name Weasley stand in kalligraphischen Schnörkeln in einer ovalen Tonplatte, die neben der Tür im Rahmen hing.

Feindliches Territorium. Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Gar nichts.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und das warme Licht traf ihn, beleuchtete sie von hinten.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn, und Bilder der letzten Nacht jagten durch sein Bewusstsein. Ihr Geruch traf ihn überraschend, erinnerte ihn nur zu deutlich. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine Erektion schlagartig erwachte. Fuck. Das war… nicht gut. Aber es half, die Beklemmung zu überwinden, stellte er bitter fest.

„Hey", wiederholte er. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass sie gestern nicht wirklich die Fronten geklärt hatten, und dass dies wohl heute an ihrer Tagesordnung lag.

„Komm rein", bat sie ihn schließlich, wich zur Seite, und er erkannte, sie trug einen fließenden Rock. War sie verrückt? Die Bluse, die sie trug war hell, beinahe transparent und er erkannte ein enges weißes Shirt mit schmalen Trägern unter der Bluse. Ihre Brüste zeichneten sich anmutig darunter ab, und er zwang den Blick nach vorne. Sie hatte scheinbar nicht vor, zu reden, nahm er an. Fuck.

Fokus, Malfoy, ermahnte er sich, und er zwang sich, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, nachdem er eingetreten war. Er lauschte instinktiv, ob noch jemand im Haus war, aber er hörte nur das laute Ticken einer Uhr und das Knistern der Flammen in einem nahen Kamin. Und er roch…- er kannte den Geruch. Von Hogwarts. Irgendetwas schickte eine direkte Kindheitserinnerung in sein Bewusstsein, was ihn seine Erregung kurz vergessen ließ. Er wandte sich um.

„Kürbissaft?", entkam es ihm, außerhalb jedes Kontextes, mit einem ungläubigen Blick. Und scheu lächelte sie.

„Jaah, ich dachte… - vielleicht wäre es nett für dich, wenn du ein wenig an früher erinnerst wirst. Gänsepastete und Kürbissaft waren immer das erste Essen des Schuljahres gewesen." Ihr Blick fiel plötzlich. „Aber… wahrscheinlich ist die Erinnerung an Hogwarts absolut nichts, was-"

„-danke. Es riecht wunderbar", unterbrach er ihre Unsicherheit, obwohl er sich selber alles, aber nicht selbstsicher fühlte. Kurz flog Erleichterung über ihre Züge. Er konnte sich kaum an ihrem Gesicht sattsehen. Merlin, er war so verloren. Er war ein Vollidiot. Snape hatte so recht. Er sollte rennen. Die Beine in die Hand nehmen und so schnell wie möglich vor dieser gefährlichen Zukunft wegrennen, die hier auf ihn wartete. Voller Anstrengungen und Gefahren. Es erinnerte ihn wieder. „Ist Wea-" Er unterbrach sich. „Ist Ron…?" Und es war schon schwer genug den fremden Vornamen, den er nur vom Hören kannte, auszusprechen. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er einen Kontext in diese Frage bringen konnte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, und immerhin erahnte er den Hauch von Hitze in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war wunderschön geschminkt, aber es verbarg ihre Scham nicht völlig.

„Ron ist nicht hier", bestätigte sie seine wahrscheinlichen Worte. „Und er wird heute auch nicht… herkommen", ergänzte sie langsam. „Wir haben noch nicht… besprochen, wie…" Ihre Worte verloren sich unsicher. Nein. Er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was sie und Weasley besprochen hatten, wie sie verbleiben würden, jetzt wo Weasley wohl irgendwie wissen würde, dass Draco ein Arschloch war. Er wollte Weasley gar nicht wiedersehen.

„Habt… habt ihr Kinder?", entfuhr es ihm sehr plötzlich, und er hasste sich für diesen spontanen Gedanken, der direkt heiße Schuldgefühle durch seine Eingeweide schickte. Sie runzelte die Stirn plötzlich.

„Ja. Ein Dutzend. Ich habe sie oben versteckt, damit sie dich nicht sehen", erwiderte sie sehr trocken, aber kurz gab sein Kiefermuskel nach. Er musste sie so fassungslos anstarren, dass sie die Augen verdrehte. „Nein, Draco. Wir haben keine Kinder."

Er hatte ihren Scherz begriffen, aber er war noch weit davon entfernt, seine Schlagfertigkeit auf irgendwelche Proben stellen zu können. Er hatte nie gefragt. Hätte er aber tun sollen. Am besten gestern schon. War es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass man nach wusste Merlin wie vielen Jahren Kinder hatte? Wären sie nicht im Hogwarts-Alter? Unter Umständen?

Und er sah etwas Interessantes. Ihr Blick nahm denselben verschlossenen Ausdruck an wie sein eigenes. Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie hatte diese Frage schon beantworten müssen, nahm er an. Und oft. Sie atmete ein, wie vor einer Rechtfertigung. Und geistesgegenwärtig sprach er. Sie musste sich nicht rechtfertigen. Nicht vor ihm.

„Ok", sagte er nur. „Das ist… ok." Und wieder sah er feine Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste sich nicht rechtfertigen. Weder dafür, dass sie geheiratet hatte, noch dafür, dass sie keine Kinder hatte. Aber er sah auch, dass die Erleichterung ständig überschattet wurde.

Es musste an ihm liegen. Es lag immer an ihm, wenn Menschen sich unwohl fühlten.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie schließlich in die unangenehme Stille hinein.

Nein, hatte er nicht. Er war alles, aber bei Merlin, er war nicht hungrig. Dennoch nickte er willig.

„Ja", log er, und sie ging voran, bedeutete ihm, zu folgen.

An den Wänden hingen Bilder, wie auch bei Snape. Nur waren die Menschen nicht ganz so fremd, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Er erkannte Weasley und Potter. Und Weasleys Schwester mit…- Er blieb unwillkürlich stehen.

„Harper", flüsterte er den Namen, den er lange nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Sie stellte sich neben ihn. Aber es war nicht Harpers Gestalt, die tatsächlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Ja, sie… haben geheiratet", erläuterte sie still. Weasleys Schwester saß im Rollstuhl. Sein Mund hatte sich leicht geöffnet. Aber Hermine seufzte auf. „Ginny hatte… einen Quidditchunfall. Sie war Sucherin bei den Shooters, und… sie ist vom Besen gefallen."

„Aber mit Magie-", begann Draco, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass irgendein Zauberer in einem Rollstuhl sitzen musste.

„-Magie hat getan, was Magie tun konnte", unterbrach Hermine ihn lediglich. Er schwieg betroffen. „Lass uns essen." Draco folgte ihr durch den Flur. Hunderte von Büchern reihten sich an der Wand, Dekoration überreizte seine Wahrnehmung, und auch dieses Thema – Weasleys Schwester – schien ein Problem zu sein, denn ihre Haltung wirkte so abweisend.

Sie betraten scheinbar das Wohnzimmer, was gleichzeitig Esszimmer war, und die Gans duftete verlockend, Kerzen verliehen dem Raum etwas Romantisches, und neben der Bowleschüssel mit Kürbissaft standen verschiedene Sorten Wein.

Er trank nicht wirklich. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Alkohol. Er hatte mit gar nichts Erfahrung. Garantiert nicht mit der Frau, die ihn nun aufforderte, sich zu setzen. Die Beklemmung kam so schnell zurück, dass er sich erinnert fühlte an das Haus der Goyles. Simple Dinge, wie zusammen essen, waren ihm noch immer so fremd. Fast hatte er sich schon an die abweisenden, kühlen Mahlzeiten bei Snape gewöhnt. Sie erinnerten ihn entfernt an die Einsamkeit in Askaban.

Ungelenk setzte er sich auf den zugewiesenen Platz. Das Geschirr glänzte, und er dachte an den Kübel, aus dem er gegessen hatte. Von Würmen und Maden längst zerfressen, das Holz immer etwas feucht. Er dachte an die gesprungene Wasserkaraffe, und er schloss kurz die Augen.

Es durfte ihn nicht überfordern. Sie erwartete sonst etwas von ihm, nahm er an! Gestern hatte er sie gegen die Tür genommen, und er nahm an, er hatte damit eine Art Dominanz geschaffen, die sie von ihm in allen Dingen erwartete.

„Draco", hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen hastig. „Alles ok?", fragte sie ihn ruhig, und er ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf.

„Ja", brachte er hervor. Er hatte sich in eine Situation katapultiert, die seine Verfassung nicht wirklich zuließ. Sozialisation überreizte ihn so sehr, wie die vielen kleinen Figuren aus Porzellan in ihrem Flur. Hermine hatte sich von ihrem Mann getrennt, und er hatte mit ihr geschlafen und nun saß er in ihrem Esszimmer.

„Lass dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst", sagte sie plötzlich, und er sah sie an. Richtig. Sie war auch noch seine Heilerin. Aber dass sie verstand, nahm ihm etwas von der Angst. Und er war überrascht, wie schnell sich sein Körper entschied, Hunger zu haben. Mutig tat er sich den Teller voll mit Pastete und goss sich – zu ihrer Freude – das Glas voll mit Saft.

Nostalgisch stieg der Duft in seine Nase, und wie von selber schlossen sich seine Augen und sanft hoben sich seine Mundwinkel. Als er den ersten Bissen aß, war es ihm, als höre er Löffelgekratze, das muntere Plaudern der Haustische, es war ihm sogar, als rieche er die salzige Note der See, die fest in den Steingemäuern des Schlosses eingebettet gewesen war.

„Und? Schmeckt es? Ich tue mich immer etwas schwer mit Geflügel", räumte sie leise ein, und er öffnete die Augen.

„Es ist alles perfekt", erwiderte er rau. Die Geräusche in seinem Kopf verklangen wieder, und er saß im Esszimmer im Hause der Weasleys. Es half nicht. Es half nie, sich in seine Ängste zu flüchten, nahm er an. Er beobachtete, wie sie aß, gönnte sich selber noch einige große Bissen und genoss diesen Moment in vollen Zügen, denn die Jahre in Askaban ließen alles andere Essen großartig erscheinen, sollte es vielleicht auch misslungen sein. Es war die beste Gans seines Lebens.

„Wir… sollten reden", sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile, und sie atmete langsam aus.

„Ja. Sollten wir." Sie griff direkt nach dem Wein und goss sich ein, ehe sie ihm die Flasche reichte. Er betrachtete die dunkle Flüssigkeit etwas argwöhnisch, aber er nahm die Flasche an. Er goss sich das Glas halbvoll, wie er es von seiner Mutter in Erinnerung hatte. Der Duft stieg brennend in seine Nase. Aber er hinderte sich daran, den Mund zu verziehen, beim Geruch von vergorenen Trauben. Sie trank, ohne anzustoßen, schien mittlerweile ebenfalls nervös, und mit ein wenig Überwindung tat er es ihr gleich.

Der scharfe Wein traf seine Kehle. Er schluckte, wartete auf das Gefühl der Erinnerung, die sich einstellte, aber kein nostalgisch gutes Gefühl trat ein. Die Zeiten, wo sie Wein im Gemeinschaftsraum getrunken hatten, lagen zu lange zurück, als dass er sich erinnern könnte.

„Du magst keinen Wein?", bemerkte sie schließlich, und ertappt hob sich sein Blick. „Möchtest du Ale oder etwas anderes?"

„Ich… brauche keinen Alkohol", entkam es ihm schließlich, fast fragend. Und sie blinzelte sehr kurz. Es schien eine von diesen Sozialisationen zu sein, dachte er wieder. Menschen tranken in Gemeinschaft. Dann wiederum – vielleicht tranken nur die traurigen Menschen in Gemeinschaft?

„Oh", sagte sie. Mit einer schmalen Geste schob sie ihr Weinglas von sich. „Wir müssen auch nichts… trinken."

„Du kannst trinken", sagte er eilig, aber es wirkte bereits alles unangenehm. „Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt", räumte er still ein.

„Nein, bist du nicht", bestätigte sie mit abwesendem Blick. „Das ist auch besser so. Ich glaube, ich bin es schon zu sehr gewöhnt."

„Das Leben ist hart", entfuhr es ihm achselzuckend, und sie hob den Blick. Tatsächlich hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel. Was für einen Stuss er redete, ging ihm peinlich berührt auf.

„Ja, Malfoy", erwiderte sie fast mit einem Lächeln, „das Leben ist hart."

Er traf eine knappe Entscheidung und leerte das Weinglas vor sich ungerührt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich unwillkürlich. Sie leerte ihr Glas ebenfalls.

„Ok, dann kann es losgehen", sagte sie auffordernd, und plötzliche Wärme erfüllte seinen Körper. Alkohol war eine gefährliche Sache.

„Worüber willst du reden?", fragte er sie, so offen er konnte.

„Du hast Voldemort vernichtet. Wie wäre es damit?", begann sie, die dunklen Augen unausweichlich auf ihn geheftet. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an. Ja. Diese Sache…. So wie es die Leute sagten, klang es wie eine verdammte Verkündung, die die Welt etwas anging. Genau das, was ihm widerstrebte.

„Weißt du-", begann er ausweichend, aber ihr Blick war erbarmungslos.

„-erzähl es mir", unterbrach sie ihn gespannt. „Erzähl mir alles."


	30. Chapter 30

29\. The Hangover

 _„_ _Beautiful face. Beautiful body. Horrible attitude._

 _It was the holy trinity of hot boys._ _"_

 ** _Jennifer L. Armentrout_**

Ale war ok. Der Geschmack von Bier brachte zumindest die Illusion von Wohlbefinden zurück. Er glaubte sich an das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters zu erinnern. Auf dem Schrank hatte eine Kristallflasche gestanden. Goldene Flüssigkeit. Scotch. Daran erinnerte er sich vielleicht. Aber Bier war auch ok.

„-und es war so…" Er suchte immer häufiger nach Worten, fiel ihm auf. Seine Konzentration schwankte mir jeder Bewegung ihres Körpers. Wieder überschlug sie die Beine neu. Wie sie auf die Couch geraten waren, wusste er nicht mehr. Irgendwann waren die Kerzen runtergebrannt. Irgendwann hatte er ihr geholfen das Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen. Irgendwie saßen sie anschließend auf der Couch, und der Alkohol half ihm, seine Geschichte auf die Kette zu kriegen. Irgendwie.

Er wandte den Blick von ihr auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch, wo mittlerweile einige leere Flaschen standen. „… ich wollte es nicht tun. Ich wollte nicht", murmelte er wieder. So wie er es in der Zelle so oft getan hatte. Er brachte die Hand zu seinem Gesicht, fuhr sich über die feinen Bartstoppeln, über die Schläfen. Er schloss die Augen. „Er hatte Schmerzen", flüsterte er. „Ich wusste, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte. Ich wusste, dass… dass es ihn umbrachte. Dass sein Geist nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt war, vollkommen zu verschwinden. Und ich… ich wünschte, es hätte etwas gegeben, was ich hätte tun können."

Atmen wurde schwerer, stellte er mit geschlossenen Augen fest. „Etwas anderes als das. Wie er solange ausgehalten hat…" Er schluckte schwer. „Harry hatte… so viel Geduld mit mir", sagte er plötzlich und öffnete die Augen wieder. Blind starrte er in das Feuer, was nur noch schwach brannte. „Er wusste, ich wollte ihn nicht töten, aber er hatte sich längst abgefunden. Und… wir haben nie darüber gesprochen. Nie wirklich. Aber…"

Und er dachte an den Brief. Er schloss die Augen wieder. Das Versprechen. Er dachte an diese Dinge. Er hatte Harry enttäuscht. Denn er hatte nichts von dem getan, was Harry gewollt hatte. Er war so ein Arschloch.

Gerade als er sich so abscheulich fühlte, weil er versagt hatte, spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seinem Hals, direkt über seinem Puls. Die Wärme ihres Körpers hüllte ihn ein. Ihre Lippen!

Seine Augen flogen auf. Sie saß so nahe neben ihm, und sie küsste seinen Nacken. Er wandte den Blick erschrocken auf sie, zwang sie so dazu, zurückzuweichen. Sie hob den Blick. Lust verschleierte ihre Augen, und sein Atem ging flacher.

Und er glaubte, es war wirklich falsch, das zu tun. Er glaubte es wirklich! Der letzte ehrliche Knochen in seinem Körper warnte ihn! Aber der Rest seines Körpers reagierte bereits auf sie. Seine Finger kribbelten, und nur sehr dumpf und weit entfernt hallten Snapes warnende Worte in seinem Unterbewusstsein wider. Seine Hand schlang sich langsam um ihren Hals, und er senkte den Kopf. Als seine Lippen auf ihre fielen, atmete er sie tief ein, konnte sich kaum beherrschen.

Sie war betrunken, dachte er benebelt. Aber… er war selber zu betrunken, um distanziert über seine unpassende Erregung nachzudenken. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Körper hinab, lagen fest auf ihren Hüften. Durch den dünnen Stoff der Bluse spürte er die Hitze ihrer Haut. Sein Gehirn schickte einen plötzlichen Impuls in seine Hände, und fest hob er sie an. Sie reagierte sofort, setzte sich rittlings über seinen Schoß, und ihre Hände griffen in seine Haare, und sie vertiefte den Kuss, ihre Zunge drang in seinen Mund, und seine Erektion wurde nur schmerzhaft härter unter ihren eindeutigen Bewegungen.

Seine Hände fanden den Saum der Bluse, zogen sie einfach über ihren Kopf, und sie löste sich kurz von seinen Lippen. Er sah zu ihr hinauf, und sie war nie schöner gewesen als jetzt. Die Wangen gerötet vor Lust und dem Alkohol, und dieselbe Überforderung, die er spürte, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er wusste kaum, was er tat, aber er musste diesem beengten Gefühl ein Ende bereiten. Er öffnete seine Hose, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen, zog den Reißverschluss auf und sah sie schlucken. Es sollte keine Aufforderung sein, nicht wirklich zumindest. Aber sie ging plötzlich auf die Knie, und instinktiv schob er seine Hose tiefer. Wieder dachte er, dass er es nicht einmal schaffte, seine verfluchte Hose tatsächlich auszuziehen! Aber blind griff er in den feinen Stoff ihres Rocks, schob ihn achtlos ihre samtenen Schenkel empor, bis er sich um ihre Hüften raffte, und seine Finger zogen lediglich ihren feuchten Slip zur Seite, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen harten Schwanz umfasste, um in sie zu dringen.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihn sinken. Sie atmete mit offenem Mund, und als seine Härte ihren Eingang teilte, als er den Druck spürte, als sie immer tiefer auf ihn sank, fiel sein Kopf keuchend zurück auf die weiche Rückenlehne der Couch.

Er war in ihr mit seiner gesamten Länge, und es brachte ihn wieder um. Jede Vernunft hatte seinen Verstand verlassen, und seine Hände lagen wieder auf ihrer Taille. Ihr Rock war wieder gefallen, verbarg die perverse Unanständigkeit, die unter der weichen Seide vor sich ging, und sie ging höher auf die Knie, nur um ihn härter zu reiten, als er vertragen konnte.

Schneller fiel er in ihren Rhythmus, half ihr, das Becken anzuheben, nur um sie immer härter auf seinen Schoß zu pinnen. Er rammte sich voller Verzweiflung in ihre Hitze, und nur am Rande hörte er ihr Stöhnen, was ihn nur weiter anheizte. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, und mit der anderen griff er in ihren Nacken, um sie für einen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. Sie folgte seinem Wunsch, und der Kuss war so verzweifelt wie alles andere. Seine Zunge focht mir ihrer, und sein Puls ging unwahrscheinlich schnell.

Die Willenlosigkeit gewann, und härter rammte er sich in sie, bis sie schrie vor Lust, bis ihr Kopf zurückfiel, bis er ein letztes Mal nach oben stieß, um sich heiß in ihr zu ergießen.

Keuchend atmete er mit offenem Mund, und ihre Arme lagen um seinen Nacken, hielten ihn, und er wollte für immer in ihr sein. Diese Gefühle waren so rau und neu, und er vergaß alles andere. Alles, was so wichtig war.

Wenn es ein Fehler war, hier zu sein, wollte er gar nicht mehr richtig liegen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was eine geeignete Maßnahme war, sich wieder unter den Lebenden zu rehabilitieren, aber Sex schien das ideale Ventil zu sein.

Es war vielleicht ungesund, aber es war verflucht belebend.

Nur am Rande ging ihm auf, dass sie längst nicht mehr im Bett lagen. Aber der harte Teppich machte ihm wenig aus. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam, während sein Daumen abwesend über ihre bloße Schulter strich. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als ein und auszuatmen. Das ungnädige Sonnenlicht fiel bereits durch die Ritze des Vorhangs.

Es war schon wieder hell. Die zweite Nacht, in der sie einfach nur Sex gehabt hatten. Sein Körper war im Ausnahmezustand, und es machte ihm nichts aus.

Träge filterte sein übermüdetes Gehirn alle emotionalen Fragen aus, die sich unweigerlich aufdrängten. Noch dümpelte sein Blut in tieferen Regionen, hatte es Merlin sei Dank noch nicht wieder in die oberste Etage zurückgeschafft, und er war ehrlich dankbar.

Sie bewegte sich in seinem Arm, und er senkte den Kopf, um sie ansehen zu können.

„Alles ok?", fragte sie ihn, während sie verhalten gähnte. Ihre Wangen waren rosig, ihre Augen blickten ihm übermüdet aber warm entgegen, und ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.

„Mhm", erwiderte er rau, auch wenn er den Alkohol deutlich in seinem Körper spürte. Es war das erste Mal nach siebzehn Jahren, dass er getrunken hatte. Er hätte nicht behaupten können, er hätte es verlernt, hatte er doch nie wirklich Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Trinkfestigkeit zu beweisen, aber es schien, als täte ihm sein Körper den immensen Gefallen, ihn vom Kater verschont zu lassen.

Immerhin besaß sie den Anstand ein wenig beschämt auszusehen. Draco hatte überhaupt gar keine Lust, sich zu schämen.

„Hast du Hunger?", wollte sie wissen, und er nickte, während er seine Gliedmaßen streckte. Er starb vor Hunger. „Dann…", begann sie und bewegte sich ebenfalls, aber schnell reagierte sein Instinkt, und ehe sie sich aus seiner Umarmung winden konnte, zog er sie an sich, rollte sich halb über sie, um sie mit seinem Gewicht am Boden zu halten, und herausfordernd blitzten ihre Augen. „Draco!", schien sie ihn zu ermahnen, aber er hörte nicht zu, lehnte sich tiefer, küsste ihren Mund, und seufzend schloss sie die Augen.

Merlin, er bekam nicht genug von ihr. Er spürte, wie sie schließlich sanft die Hände gegen seine bloße Brust stemmte. Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen, die sich widerwillig von ihrem Mund lösten.

„Du musst mich aufstehen lassen", murmelte sie mit wunderschönen roten Wangen unter ihm, und mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ er sie gehen. Sie erhob sich müde, wankte etwas, und dann wandte sie sich noch mal um. „Wenn du duschen willst, kannst du das gerne tun", schloss sie lächelnd und deutete auf die angrenzende Tür.

„Ok", erwiderte er nur, schloss noch einmal die Augen und hörte, wie sie sich etwas überzog und verschwand. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, aufzustehen und nicht direkt einzuschlafen. Die Erschöpfung kam. Ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er setzte sich auf dem Teppich auf, das Laken schief um sich gewickelt. Er sah sich um. Auf einer niedrigen Kommode erkannte er ein Hochzeitsbild von ihr und Weasley. Abwesend biss er sich auf die Lippe und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sein Gewissen rumorte. Aber noch war er vom Sex so befriedigt, dass ihn diese Aussicht nicht schrecken konnte. Er konnte das Bild sogar ohne ein bestimmtes Gefühl betrachten.

Er senkte dennoch den Blick und erhob sich schwerfällig. Er wollte noch nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es moralisch verwerflich gewesen war, mit Hermine in ihrem Ehebett Sex zu haben. Er wollte erst duschen. Er schlurfte nackt ins Badezimmer und zögerte nicht lange, duschte zunächst heiß, dann kalt, um wach zu werden, und noch immer empfand er Ehrfurcht über so eine herrliche Erfindung wie die Dusche. Man vergaß siebzehn Jahre des niedrigsten Lebens nicht sofort. Nein. Es war immer noch ein eigener Himmel für ihn.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er sich angezogen und ging gähnend die Stufen nach unten. Sein Blick fiel auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und erinnerte ihn wieder an die Erlebnisse von gestern. Ein herrlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Spiegeleier und Speck und schwarzer Tee. Ein englisches Frühstück hatte bei Snape noch nicht auf der Speisekarte gestanden. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich hungrig.

Wie eine perfekte Erscheinung stand sie am Gasherd, nur in einem weiten Shirt und bloßen Beinen, briet und summte leise, und er stellte sich hinter sie, legte die Hände auf ihre schlanke Taille und senkte den Kopf. Er hörte sie erschrocken einatmen. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört, aber unter seinen Lippen, die ihren Hals streiften, entspannte sie sich augenblicklich.

„Es riecht unglaublich", murmelte er gegen ihre Haut.

„Danke", erwiderte sie lächelnd, nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und bedeutete ihm, sich an den gedeckten Tisch zu setzen, während sie ihm Eier, Speck, gebratene Würstchen und Kartoffelecken auf den Teller lud. Sie füllte ihren Teller und goss ihm Tee ein. Fast musste er lächeln. Es war ein schöner Moment.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihm anerkennend.

„Iss", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd und schnitt ihr Ei. Sie aßen stumm und er vielleicht zu gierig, aber es war zu gut. Alles war zu gut. Und doch… - er war noch nicht so sozialisiert, dass er es einfach hinnehmen konnte. Alles Gute kam immer mit einem hohen Preis. Für ihn zumindest. Misstrauen mischte sich mit seinem Appetit. Das Gute war meist zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Er hatte diese Erfahrungen bereits mit seinen Träumen in Askaban gemacht. Und immer, wenn er das Leid vergaß, dann erinnerte er sich, dass er vermutlich gerade nur träumte.

Er hob den Blick. „Eine Scheibe Brot hätte gereicht", sagte er dann, und hoffte, nicht zu hungrig zu klingen. Denn er würde alles aufessen. Und er würde froh sein, dass es nicht nur eine Scheibe Brot gewesen war.

„Nein", widersprach sie streng. „Nach so viel… Aktivität", schien sie errötend nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. Und ja. Es stimmte wohl. Sie hatten sich verausgabt. Und es tat gut, Energie zu tanken. „Außerdem", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema, „kann es nicht schaden mit vollem Magen ins Ministerium zu gehen."

Er schluckte den Bissen so umständlich runter, als wäre er in seinem Mund auf das Zehnfache gewachsen. „Ins Ministerium?", wiederholte er fast verständnislos. Sie nickte heftig. Und er fragte. „Was willst du da?"

Und dann sah sie ihn an. So verständnislos, wie er seine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich?", wiederholte sie entgeistert. Dann lächelte sie wieder schwach. „Du, Draco!", sagte sie seinen Namen mit Nachdruck. „Meine Güte, wir können nicht früh genug dort sein! Nach allem – ich meine, du wirst es doch kaum erwarten können, oder?"

Sein Hunger verging. Schnell. Denn eigentlich wollte er die Räume des Ministeriums meiden. Für immer, wenn er könnte. Und sein verschlossener Blick ließ sie ebenfalls die Gabel senken. „Nicht wahr?" Es schien keine Frage zu sein. Es wirkte mehr wie… eine Feststellung. Eine Vergewisserung einer Tatsache, die unerschütterlich im Raum stand. Für sie. „Draco?", ergänzte sie betont ruhig.

Und er hörte sich ausatmen. Er spürte, wie die guten Gefühle ein Ende fanden. Wie das Schlechte wiederkehrte. Seine Last, seine Erinnerung, das schlechte Gewissen, der bittere Nachgeschmack der letzten Nacht, Snapes Worte, Weasleys Worte – alles. Seine Zeit war abgelaufen. Seine Schonfrist. Auch hier holte ihn ein, wovor er nicht wegrennen konnte. Und eine schmerzhaft ehrliche Erwartung war in ihren Blick getreten.

Sie glaubte, er könne es kaum erwarten ins Ministerium zu gehen? Es war nicht direkt ein Erste-Klasse Freizeitpark. Und dann tat sie etwas Seltsames. Sie ignorierte sein Schweigen.

„Wir apparieren Seit-an-Seit", fuhr sie fort, nickte dann, schien eher mit sich selber zu sprechen. „Sie haben sonntags auch Dienst, nicht nur im Empfang", schien sie ihm versichern zu wollen.

„Hermine-", begann er ruhig, aber sie unterbrach ihn, die Stimme ein wenig aufgekratzter.

„-ich meine, das ist es, was wir tun werden, Draco." War es eine Frage? Es klang nicht so. Und sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie Fragen stellte. Als ob sie ihn höflich darum bat, sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren, vor zurückgebliebenen Ministeriums-Wichsern, die keine Ahnung hatten und ihm auch nicht glauben würden. Es war keine Bitte, die sie äußerte. Wie hatte er vergessen können? Es war der Grund gewesen, warum er ihr damals nichts erzählt hatte. Nichts von Dumbledore, nichts von dem Auftrag, den er bekommen hatte.

Sie hätte es nicht zugelassen. Sie hätte sonst was getan.

„Nein", widersprach er beinahe traurig. Wie sie ihn ansah. Unglaube. Enttäuschung.

„Nein? Was… meinst du mit Nein?", wollte sie tonlos von ihm wissen. Sie waren beide übernächtigt. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, über dieses Thema zu reden, begriff sie denn nicht? „Wir werden ins Ministerium gehen!", stellte sie klar. „Ich begleite dich. Du musst… keine Angst haben, Draco, ich-"

„-ich habe keine Angst", korrigierte er sie, bemüht, sie nicht aufzuregen. „Aber ich werde nicht mit dir ins Ministerium gehen." Und nun sah sie ihn an, als hätte er sie ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ist das… dein Ernst?", wollte sie fast unsicher wissen. Sie sah ihn überfordert an, als mache er vielleicht einen Scherz, den sie nicht verstand. Dann vertieften sich die Falten auf ihrer Stirn. Ein wenig benommen schüttelte sie nun den Kopf. „Entschuldige, ich bin etwas übermüdet, aber mir kommt es so vor, als hättest du gerade abgelehnt, ins Ministerium zu gehen, um richtig zu stellen, dass du Voldemort getötet und eben nicht Harry auf dem Gewissen hast." Mit weiten Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Hermine-", begann er wieder, aber sie sah ihre Ängste mittlerweile wohl bestätigt.

„-Moment", unterbrach sie ihn. „Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du vorhast, weiter deine Bewährungsstrafe abzusitzen, oder? Dass du weiter mit Snape in einer Wohngemeinschaft leben willst? Womöglich irgendwann hier einziehen willst, um dich vor dem Rest der Welt zu verstecken? Während du in meiner Praxis arbeitest? Wie denkst du, soll das funktionieren?" Ihre Worte waren tonlos.

Er fühlte sich schmerzhaft an Snape erinnert. Mit all seinen Forderungen und Fragen. Mit seiner Zukunftspanik. „Denkst du, ich könnte meinen Freunden oder meiner Familie erklären, warum wir…" Sie unterbrach sich, schien nicht zu wissen, was sie waren oder was sie taten. „Denkst du, irgendwer würde es verstehen, Draco?", entkam es ihr außer sich, und er senkte den Blick.

„Nein", antwortete er ehrlich auf diese Frage. Er begriff selber nicht, wie er zu diesem seltenen Glück kam, Hermine in seinem Leben zu haben.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie fassungslos, und scheinbar war es das falsche Wort auf die falsche Frage gewesen, nahm er an.

„Ok", rang er sich ab. Merlin, er hasste das. Aber für sie…. Für sie! „Ich werde… etwas unternehmen", grenzte er diesen Wahnsinn neutraler ein, „aber ich werde nicht ins Ministerium gehen. Nicht heute. Und nicht morgen", schloss er ernst.

„Was soll das heißen?" Sie schien sich schlimmste Szenarien auszumalen. „Wie lange willst du warten? Noch siebzehn Jahre, bis du keine Angst mehr hast?" Sie machte ihn wütend, stellte er gereizt fest. Sie provozierte ihn. Und er konnte nicht gut damit umgehen.

„Nein!", knurrte er jetzt. „Du begreifst es nicht!", ergänzte er gepresst, und ihre Augen weiteten sich empört.

„Ich?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich begreife es nicht? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Draco!"

Sie stand, fiel ihm auf. Langsam erhob er sich ebenfalls. Es war schade um das restliche Frühstück, dachte er dumpf. Wirklich schade. Und dann sprach er, und Merlin, schon als er das erste Wort aussprach wusste er, dass er einen Fehler machte, aber er war zu unerfahren und zu müde für so etwas.

„Weasley hat einen Plan", sagte er, aber sie starrte ihn an wie einen Fremden.

„Ron?", vergewisserte sie sich ungläubig. „Du und Ron schmiedet zusammen Pläne?" Und er wusste nicht, ob es eine Falle war. Es klang danach, aber was sollte er jetzt noch tun?

„Nein", wehrte er ab. „Weasley hat ganz alleine seinen Komplott geplant und will mich lediglich für seine Zwecke missbrauchen!" Es sollte eine Rechtfertigung sein, aber scheinbar hatte er es nur schlimmer gemacht.

„Wann hattest du die Zeit, so viel mit Ron zu reden?", entfuhr es ihr messerscharf. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder. „Worüber habt ihr noch gesprochen?", entkam es ihr schließlich kalt.

„Über… nichts", endete er lahm. Und ihr Verstand war so viel besser als seiner.

„Ron hat dir den Zauberstab besorgt, nicht wahr? Deshalb ist es Chefsache unter den Auroren, dich zu begleiten", schien sie sich Zusammenhänge zu erschließen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Er hat mir den Zauberstab nur gegeben, um mich für seinen Wahnsinn zu trainieren, ich-!", entgegnete er abwehrend, aber ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„-ihr trainiert?" Sie starrte ihn an. Scheiße. Wieso… sah sie ihn so an? Was hatte er gesagt? Was war falsch daran? War es nicht genau das, was sie von ihm-? „Wann hattest du vor, mir das zu erzählen, Draco?"

Oh. Richtig. Fuck.

Nicht schon wieder…..

„Hermine!", begann er warnend, als sie mit zornigen Schritten die Küche verließ. Er folgte ihr sofort. „Warte!", rief er, aber sie blieb bereits stehen und stob zu ihm herum. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück.

„Was treibst du noch alles hinter meinem Rücken?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Denkst du, es ist deine Zeit nicht wert, mir diese Dinge zu erzählen? Denkst du, ich habe kein Verständnis? Ich würde es nicht begreifen?" Ja, es gab keine gute Antwort auf diese Fragen. Sie waren allesamt Fallen, deshalb schwieg er. „Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn an, zwang ihn zu einer Antwort.

„Ich wollte es alles selber nicht!", rechtfertigte er sich wieder. „Weasley kann es von mir aus immer noch alleine machen!" Wieder sah sie ihn so wütend an.

„Was genau?", wollte sie bitter wissen. „Deinen Ruf retten? Das soll er alleine machen?" Er atmete erschöpft aus.

„Darum geht es ihm nicht, Merlin noch mal! Ich bin ihm scheiß egal! Er sagte sogar, wenn seine Ehe der Preis wäre, dann wäre es egal!"

Ach fuck. Er könnte sich direkt rauswerfen, dachte er abwesend. Und jetzt war der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht zu greifbar. Sie schien diese Worte erst einmal sacken lassen zu müssen.

„Wie praktisch für dich", zischte sie mit glasigem Blick. Er fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare. Sie waren noch etwas feucht von der Dusche und klebten ihm am Kopf.

„Hermine", versuchte er es erneut, versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du hast mich belogen!", warf sie ihm jetzt tonlos vor.

„Das habe ich nicht", widersprach er, denn sie redete Unsinn.

„Du wusstest, dass Ron mich verlassen würde, und du hast es ausgenutzt!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich?!", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Und daran bin ich alleine schuld?" Als wäre sie so unschuldig gewesen! Aber sie ging darauf gar nicht ein.

„Und dann willst du nicht einmal ins Ministerium gehen, um dich zu rechtfertigen. Was willst du überhaupt? Mich vertrösten? Mich vögeln, wenn dir danach ist?"

Zu viel! Viel zu viele falsche Worte!

„Hör auf damit!" fuhr er sie an. Er schloss die Augen, presste sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Salazar verflucht, hör auf damit!" Sie schwieg. Seine Hände fielen müde an seine Seiten. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und unwirsch wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. Er kam näher. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Sie machte das mit Absicht. Und Wut überkam ihn. Verzweiflung und Kälte. Denn er hatte verstanden. Es ging nicht nur um ihn. Weasley war wenigstens ehrlich. Weasley sagte ihm wenigstens ins Gesicht, dass ihn nicht interessierte, was mit ihm, Draco, geschah. Aber sie war nicht ehrlich mit ihm.

„Es ändert nichts, hast du verstanden?", knurrte er, kalt und wütend. Ihr Blick verriet ihre Angst. „Selbst wenn…" Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er es nennen sollte! „Selbst wenn anerkannt wird, was ich getan habe", fasste er es schließlich in nötige Worte, „dann ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Harry Potter getötet habe. Deine Freunde und deine Familie werden so oder so kein Verständnis für den Mörder aus Askaban haben!", brachte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Fassungslos sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn ich so über dich denken würde, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mit dir geschlafen hätte?", verlangte sie heiser zu wissen, und er erinnerte sich an die Nacht vor zwei Tagen. Als sie zu Snape gekommen war, ihn angeschrien hatte, ihm Feigheit und noch viel schlimmere Dinge vorgeworfen hatte. Und tief in seinem Innern wusste er, sie würde es ihm immer vorwerfen, auf irgendeiner Ebene. Immer. Selbst wenn sein Namen so sauber wäre, wie es der Name Malfoy eben sein könnte, - denn unterm Strich -…

Unterm Strich bliebe er genau dieselbe Person, die er jetzt schon war. Ein Gang ins Ministerium änderte nichts. Es änderte – vielleicht – Dinge auf dem Papier. Aber er würde nicht unschuldiger werden. Ihr Wunsch würde nicht in Erfüllung gehen.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie es sogar schlechter haben als jetzt. Jetzt konnte sie ihn haben, versteckt und verborgen vor ihrer feinen Familie, vor ihren Freunden. Jetzt war es alles verboten. Sie bekam eine Ausrede, nicht mehr mit ihrem Ehemann zusammen zu leben, der im Bett ganz klar nicht kompatibel mit ihr war! Er wusste das! Sie wusste das! Das hatte er schon vor siebzehn Jahren gewusst, als sie sich an ihn gewandt hatte – und garantiert nicht an das Arschloch Weasley!

Das – diese physische Verbindung – hatten sie schon immer gehabt! Und deshalb sagte er es. Denn es änderte verflucht noch mal nichts, würde er lügen!

„Ja", beantwortete er kalt ihre rhetorische Frage. Selbst wenn sie glaubte, er wäre ein seelenloses Biest, würde sie mit ihm schlafen wollen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Er spürte das. Sie spürte es! Sie musste, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab. Und ihre Hand kam schneller geflogen, als er reagieren konnte. Sie traf hart seine linke Wange, und unter der Wucht ihres Schlags flog sein Kopf zur Seite. Seine Wange schmerzte, kribbelte heiß dort, wo ihre Hand ihn getroffen hatte.

Er wandte den Blick zurück auf ihr Gesicht. Zorn füllte ihre bleichen Wangen wieder mit Farbe. Zitternd ging ihr Atem, und er wusste, seine Antwort hatte sie verletzt. Es klingelte in seinen Ohren. Der Kopfschmerz kam recht plötzlich. Scheinbar hatte er doch einen Kater.

Und er war noch kein ganzer Mensch. Auch wenn er so aussehen mochte. Er war noch immer ein Strafgefangener aus Askaban. Und so sah sie ihn jetzt an. Er gab ihr nicht die Antworten, die sie hören wollte. Er tat nicht, was ein guter Schoßhund tat. Was ein echter Held wohl tun würde.

Er spürte, wie sein Rücken sich durchstreckte, wie er sich zur vollen Größe aufrichtete. Sie wappnete sich, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie glaubte, er würde schreien – oder er würde sie an sich ziehen. Er wollte beides. Er wollte sie anschreien dafür, dass sie ihm diesen Druck machte, dass sie, sollte sie ihn überhaupt wollen, sich damit abfinden musste, ihn zu akzeptieren, ob er nun ins Ministerium rannte oder nicht. Er wollte ihre Lippen küssen, damit sie nicht mehr streiten mussten.

Aber er tat nichts davon. Scheinbar kam mit seiner Heilung auch der Stolz zurück.

Ihre Augen hatten sich wieder mit Tränen gefüllt. Das passierte nämlich, wenn sie sprachen. Missverständnisse und Schmerz. Er wusste nicht, wie man sich als Erwachsener in solchen Situationen verhielt.

Und tief in seinem Innern fürchtete er sich. Er hatte Angst, ihr sein Herz vollkommen zu geben, nur damit sie feststellen konnte, dass er doch ein Mörder war, dass sie ihn niemals ihren Eltern vorstellen könnte, oder ihren Freunden.

Denn eines wusste er – er wäre niemals gut genug. Er wäre niemals Potter. Held hin oder her.

Und er vermisste sie schon, als er den Blick senkte, nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht sah. Er vermisste sie noch mehr, mit dem ersten Schritt, mit dem er sich von ihr entfernte. Und jeder weitere riss tausend Löcher in sein Herz.

Er öffnete die Tür und verließ ihr Haus.


	31. Chapter 31

30\. Not Friends

 _„_ _You're not friends. You'll never be friends._

 _You'll be in love till it kills you both._

 _You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver,_

 _but you'll never be friends._ _"_

 ** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

Sie hatte geweint aus Wut. So viele Tränen, dass sie es kaum für möglich halten konnte, dass es alleine wegen Draco war. Vielleicht war es auch nicht nur deswegen.

Sie hatte so viele irrationale Dinge getan, alleine in der letzten Woche. In den letzten Tagen! Sie war wieder lebendig mit ihm, umso mehr tat es weh, dass er sich so sehr sträubte, Gerechtigkeit zu suchen.

Und dann war er fort gewesen. Und sie hatte sich nicht davon abhalten können, zuzusehen, wie er auf dem Bürgersteig den verbotenen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Unter stummen Tränen hatte sie durch die durchsichtigen Vorhänge gespäht, hatte sogar noch Angst um diesen Idioten gehabt, dass er sich womöglich zersplintern würde, aber… nach zwei Versuchen hatte er den nötigen Schwung bekommen und war einfach appariert.

Und sie hatte noch mehr geweint gehabt.

Sie hatte sogar geweint, weil er nicht darauf reagiert hatte, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Sie hatte es gar nicht gewollt, und dann war es schon passiert. Und sie hatte seine Nähe sofort vermisst, als er fort war.

Und dann kamen die anderen Gedanken…. Welche Zukunft sollte diese kranke… Beziehung haben? Wirklich? Wie sollte sie es erklären? Und wem? Ginny? Molly? Ihrer Mum?!

Und all die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte! Was plante Ron? Konnte sie ihn fragen? Musste sie sogar? Sie waren noch verheiratet. Nicht, dass das noch besonders viel zählte, nahm sie an.

Und jetzt saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie war heute so früh zur Arbeit gekommen, dass sie ihn unmöglich sehen würde. Falls er heute hier wäre. Und das musste er schließlich, um seine Auflage zu erfüllen. Und mit jedem Klopfen an der Tür fürchtete sie sich mehr. Denn sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es gab nichts zu sagen.

Sie hatten das jähe Ende ihrer kurzen Beziehung erreicht, nahm sie mit stumpfen Entsetzen an. Viel weiter konnte es nicht gehen, wenn er nicht bereit war, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Es klopfte, und wieder einmal riss es sich aus ihren trüben Gedanken.

Vorsorglich fuhr sie sich prüfend über die Wangen, wischte provisorisch den möglichen Kajal unter ihren Lidern fort und räusperte sich. Sie musste stark bleiben.

„Herein", rief sie mit gewöhnlicher Stimme. Und Merlin sei Dank öffnete eine Schwester.

Sie schielte knapp auf den Terminkalender, den die Schwestern ihr heute Morgen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatten. Und kurz stockte ihr Blick, aber schon sprach die Schwester.

„Heilerin Weasley, Ihr neun Uhr Termin, Mr. Zabini." Sie führte den hochgewachsenen Mann in ihr Büro. Hermine blinzelte verblüfft, ließ sich aber keine außergewöhnliche Regung anmerken. Reinblüter kamen in diese Praxis. Und dass sie diesen hier zufällig kannte, musste nichts Ungewöhnliches bedeuten. Allerdings… tat sich Hermine immer schwer mit Zufällen.

„Mr. Zabini", begrüßte sie den Mann, aber schiere Neugierde nagte bereits an diesen beiden Worten. Sie sah ihn schlucken, denn sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich. Glänzend lagen seine Haare in einem rechten Scheitel über seinen Kopf in einer anmutigen Welle. Ihr Blick überflog ihn in medizinischer Manie. Seine Fingernägel waren manikürt. Sie sah es, denn in einer nervösen Geste prüfte er seinen festen Krawattenknoten. Seine Haut hatte eine gesunde Farbe, die sie an Olivenhaine in Italien erinnerte.

Und sehr schnell kam sie zu dem offensichtlichen Schluss – eine sichtbare Krankheit hatte er nicht. Ihre Fingerspitzen wurden feucht. Warum war er hier?

Die Schwester ließ sie allein, und Hermine erhob sich, um ihn zu begrüßen. So wie sie es bei jedem Patienten machte. Und natürlich müsste sie ihn untersuchen. Deswegen kamen die Menschen zu ihr.

„Heilerin Weasley", begrüßte er sie ebenfalls, und sie wusste nicht, ob es an diesem Schlag Mensch lag, den die Slytherins verkörperten, aber es schien ihm leicht zu fallen, jeden Wiedererkennungswert zu verbergen. Aber sie hatte nichts gegen Professionalität. Vor allem, wo man ihr höchstwahrscheinlich die Schlaflosigkeit und die endlosen Tränen sehr gut ansehen konnte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte sie mit fragendem Blick wissen, der noch einmal prüfend über seine Gestalt wanderte. Augen wirkten gesund, nicht eingefallen, Nase schien frei zu sein, Hände waren nicht blau vor Kälte oder geschwollen, er ging nicht gebeugt, er schwitzte nicht.

„Es ist… kaum der Rede wert", wiegelte er unschlüssig ab, öffnete aber bereits sein Hemd. Sie gestikulierte ihn zu der Liege. „Meine Frau meinte allerdings, ich… sollte mich darum kümmern." Es wunderte sie kaum, dass sein Körper so getrimmt war, wie sein Äußeres. Gesunde Muskeln zierten seinen Oberkörper. Die dunkle Bräune zog sich auch über seine Brust. Sie runzelte die Stirn über zwei dunkle Narben über seiner Bauchdecke.

„Ein Fluch?", vermutete sie und kam näher, ihre anfängliche Scheu gegenüber diesem Patienten vergessend. Denn das war es, was er war. Ein Patient. Unterm Strich.

„Ja. Lange her", ergänzte er eilig. „Aber die Narben verheilen schlecht."

„Das tun die wenigstens Fluchnarben. Darf ich?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem Blick in sein Gesicht, aber er nickte lediglich. Sie desinfizierte die Finger mit dem Zauberstab und fuhr über die beiden Erhebungen. „Das sieht aus, wie-" Sie kannte das hier.

„Sectumsempra", half er ihr nickend aus. Sie hob den Blick. Er schien sich erklären zu müssen. „Ein Streit. Unter Jungen", war seine knappe Erklärung. Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Es ist nicht verheilt", schloss sie schließlich abwesend. „Es ist ein schwarzer Zauber, der sich in das Gewebe setzt und – da auch bleibt, wenn man ihn nicht löst. Ist das… in der Schule passiert?", wagte sie zu fragen, und er ruckte offen mit dem Kopf. „Es wundert mich, dass Madame Pomfrey nicht-"

„-ich war mit dieser Verletzung nicht im Krankenflügel", stellte er klar, und sie sah sie ihn an. „Pansy hat sie geheilt. Damals." Hermines Mund schloss sich, denn es gab nicht viel, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Dann war es so. Was gingen sie die Slytherin-Streitereien an?

„In Ordnung. Haben Sie Beschwerden?" Sie fragte, aber sie nahm es an.

„Nur wenn es wärmer wird. Wie jetzt." Sie nickte. Das war natürlich. Die Haut dehnte sich, es spannte, das Gewebe riss wieder auf. Aber sie deduzierte die wichtigste Information aus dieser Erkenntnis.

„Warum kommen Sie erst jetzt deswegen?" Vielleicht war es eine Spur unhöflich. Sie fragte schließlich die Rentner auch nicht, weshalb sie mit ihrem verwachsenen Sprossenfuß ein halbes Leben lang warteten. Aber zum einen waren die meisten Reinblüter-Rentner alt und bockig und hielten nichts davon, ihre Leiden heilen zu lassen, und zum anderen dürften diese beiden Narben nicht zu unerträglichen Schmerzen führen. Ansonsten wäre er sofort zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen, damals.

Aber er antwortete ausweichend. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich einmal zu viel gejammert deswegen. Meine Frau hatte scheinbar genug."

„Ich werde es heilen", sagte sie dann, zog den Zauberstab, und er hielt die Luft an. Sie fragte nicht, wer ihm den Fluch verpasst hatte. Und sie ging nicht darauf ein, dass dieser Fluch illegal war, und dass ihm vielleicht sogar Ansprüche gegen den Schüler zustanden. Weil sie Angst hatte, dass er sagen würde, dass es Draco gewesen war. Ganz einfach.

Sie setzte den Zauberstab auf die erste Narbe, sprach den Reinigungszauber, löste den schwarzen Rest an böser Magie, und die Narbe begann sichtbar heller zu werden. Sie wiederholte den stummen Spruch bei der zweiten Narbe, und dann war s vorbei.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er, als sie den Zauberstab zurückgezogen hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war ein seltsamer Zufall.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie still. Und sie wollte fragen, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie nahm an, Blaise Zabini wusste, dass Draco hier arbeitete. Er musste. Es gab noch zwanzig weitere Heiler in der Stadt. Weshalb sollte er ausgerechnet zu ihr kommen? Der einzigen muggelgeborenen Reinblut-Heilerin in der Stadt? Und wahrscheinlich musste sie ihn auch immer noch eine Spur ungläubig ansehen. Denn als er sein Hemd wieder sorgsam verschlossen hatte, erschien ein feines Lächeln auf seinen symmetrischen Zügen.

Er hatte ein angenehm perfektes Gesicht. Sie erinnerte sich. Und sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass er für das Amt des Schulsprechers vorgesehen gewesen war, und sie glaubte, es hätte ihm gut gestanden. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich.

„Ich weiß, dass er hier arbeitet, falls es das ist, was Sie mich mit Ihrem Blick fragen wollen", schloss er aus ihrer Stille, mit einem eindeutigen Blick. Sie blinzelte verblüfft. „Und wahrscheinlich bin ich auch deshalb in Ihrer Praxis", ergänzte er knapp, als er den Blick schließlich abwandte. Sie schluckte.

„Oh", war alles, was sie weniger intelligent sagte, und nickte dann. Sie wusste nicht, warum. „Haben… haben Sie mit ihm… gesprochen?" Sie wusste nicht, warum es ihr so schwer fiel, zu fragen.

„Nein", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd. „Aber… ich wollte sehen, wie… es ihm geht."

„Gut", gab sie ihm die schnelle Antwort. Wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich, aber er hatte eine Aufbaukur bekommen, mehr Sex als es ein Strafgefangener verdiente, und dann wurde er auch noch von ihrem Ehemann trainiert. Er wohnte bei Snape, drückte sich vor jeder Verantwortung – sie nahm an, es ging ihm blendend. Und sie wusste, das Wort hatte bitter geklungen.

„Ich habe ihn aus Askaban abgeholt, weil Severus mich gebeten hatte", erläuterte er, als er sich erhob und sich den Mantel wieder über den Arm legte. Überrascht hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen. „Aber… gesprochen haben wir nicht." Er klang… schuldbewusst? „Ich habe ihn vorhin nur kurz gesehen. Er mich nicht. Er sieht… besser aus, als auf dem Schiff."

„Ja", bestätigte sie. Sie hatte ihn ja gesehen. „Er… hat ein wenig Magie bekommen, um seinen Körper zu rehabilitieren."

„Und?", entkam es ihm zögernd. Sie blinzelte.

„Er… rehabilitiert sich gut?", entkam es als Frage ihrem Mund. Aber Zabini schüttelte fast sanft den Kopf. Dann atmete er schwer aus.

„Potters Tod", begann er plötzlich, und Hermine stockte der Atem, „war eine dieser Sachen, die… ein wenig an Erklärung mangelte", schloss er vorsichtig. Sie sah ihn fest an. „Man wusste zu wenig, als dass man… es hätte beschreiben können, aber… man wusste genug, um zu sagen, dass es nicht vollständig schwarz und weiß gewesen ist, wie das Ministerium es jedoch verkauft hatte." Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie begriff.

„Mh", machte Hermine in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes. Selten sprachen sie über Harrys Tod. Niemand tat das. Vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil es einen seltsamen Beigeschmack hatte. Zumindest die Leute, die Harry in seinem letzten Jahr gekannt hatten, sprachen… nicht von ihm. Denn er war nicht mehr Harry gewesen. Wie sie jetzt wusste. Sie wusste aber nicht, was Zabini wusste. „Sie könnten… mit Draco reden", schlug sie wieder vor.

„Nein", widersprach er sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das kann ich nicht. Er hat mit mir auch nicht gsprochen", ergänzte er knapp.

„Das hat er mit mir auch nicht, und ich-" Aber sie fing sich. Was wollte sie sagen? Dass sie sich überwunden hatte, und mit ihm dennoch geschlafen hatte, weil er so verdammt gute Manieren hatte? Nein. Es ging niemanden etwas an.

„-Sie müssen mit ihm arbeiten", kam Zabini auf die falschen Schlüsse. „Sie haben keine Wahl. Und… ich bin wütend auf ihn. Denn… ich war sein bester Freund, aber… das war irgendwann egal." Hermine wunderte sich über so ein offenes Geständnis. Aber Zabini streckte den Rücken durch. „Ich… arbeite im Ministerium, und ich bin im Bilde, dass Ihr Mann… einige Aufstiege zu verzeichnen hat, um mehr Kompetenzen zu erhalten. Ich weiß, dass er Draco aus der Verwahrung eigenmächtig entlassen hat, dass er sich kümmert, soweit es legal möglich ist", schloss er mit Bedacht. „Ich weiß auch, dass Coldwell nie ganz sauber als Minister gearbeitet hat. Und ich möchte nicht helfen", informierte er sie direkt. „Offen gesagt, möchte ich nicht in Verbindung mit irgendetwas gebracht werden", ergänzte er mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Dann wurde sein Blick ernster.

„Allerdings weiß ich auch aus näheren Quellen, dass Coldwell nächste Woche einen zweitätigen Aufenthalt im Mungo hat, wegen einer Gallenkomplikation." Hermine sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Falls… jemand also plant, irgendetwas in Coldwells Refugium zu… erreichen, entwenden oder aufzudecken – wären Mittwoch und Donnerstag die geeigneten Tage dafür", schloss er mit einem eindeutigen Blick. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet. Sie begriff nicht vollständig. War es das, was Ron tat? Ging es darum.

„Warum-?", entfuhr es ihr stockend, aber er winkte ab.

„Es sind lediglich Informationen. Was Sie damit anstellen wollen, ist mir egal. Ich möchte lediglich meinen Namen nicht darin verwickelt haben. Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er sie tatsächlich in undurchschaubarer Slytherin-Manie, und sie schloss ihren Mund.

„Ich denke schon", entgegnete sie einigermaßen nervös. Er hatte sich abgewandt, und sie glaubte, er sollte wirklich mit Draco sprechen, ihn wissen lassen, auf welcher Seite er stand, und dass er bereit war, seinen Rücken zu decken. Aber sie sagte es nicht. An der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne.

„Fall Sie Sorge haben, wegen des Fluchs", bemerkte er und deutete auf die geheilten Narben. „Es war Potter. Nicht Draco", schloss er knapp. Sie sah ihn wieder einigermaßen ungläubig an. „Draco hat in dieser Nacht Schlimmeres verhindert. Abgesehen von Potters Tod. Mein Leben hat er gerettet. Und das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich… Ihnen diese eine Hilfe anbiete", bemerkte er kälter.

Hermine begriff. Zabini glaubte, er stünde in Dracos Schuld. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie es ihm sagen", ergänzte er neutraler. „Kein Wort davon. Ich möchte mit ihm nichts zu tun haben. Aber ich mache keine Schulden", schloss er dann. Er nickte ihr zu. „Auf Widersehen, Heilerin Weasley."

Dann war er fort. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wem musste sie es sagen? Draco? Ron? War es wichtig? Und langsam aber sich überkam sie der Verdacht, dass Ron ein wenig mehr Realität in Bezug auf diese Dinge besaß. Vielleicht… konnte man nicht ins Ministerium marschieren und Gerechtigkeit verlangen. Sie setzte sich überfordert auf die Liege.

Sie war in etwas verwickelt, was ihr Angst machte. Was würde Draco tun?

Wahrscheinlich nutzte Rutherford seine neugewonnen Stärke angemessen aus. Denn mittlerweile schleppte Draco die fünfte Vorratskiste vom Keller nach oben. Es strengte ihn nicht an, aber er glaubte dennoch, noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. Denn der Mann, der die Praxis gerade verlassen hatte, hatte zumindest von hinten Ähnlichkeit mit Blaise gehabt. Draco irrte sich wahrscheinlich.

Dankend nahm die zierliche Schwester die Kiste keuchend entgegen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie sah ihn ständig so seltsam an. Er warf einen Blick durch den Korridor, aber sie war nicht im Flur. Er hatte sie noch nicht wieder gesehen. Und es war verflucht schwer, nicht einfach den Gang hinab zu marschieren, ihre Tür aufzureißen, und…-

Er wusste es nicht. Sie an sich zu ziehen? Sie zu nehmen, egal, ob es schlecht für sie beide war? Snape hatte seinen größten Zorn gestern abbekommen. Und Snape hatte ihn angesehen mit Ich-hab's-dir gleich-gesagt-Blicken, die Draco ihm am liebsten aus dem alten Gesicht geschlagen hätte!

„Malfoy!", rief ihm Rutherford erfreut zu. „Fleißiger Mann. Sie können direkt die letzten beiden Kisten holen", munterte er ihn auf. Draco spürte den feinen Schweiß im Rücken, aber es war ihm recht. Physische Arbeit längte ihn von seiner immer bereiten Erektion ab, wenn er bloß an sie dachte. Und gleichzeitig war er sauer auf sie. Und auf sich.

Er verschwand wieder im Keller, ging den langen Gang zu den Lagerräumen, um die nächste tonnenschwere Kiste mit Trankzutaten nach oben zu wuchten. Schneller ginge es mit einem Zauberstab. Aber er hatte ja offiziell keinen. Er hörte Schritte, gerade als er sich nach der nächsten Kiste bückte. War es Rutherford? Die nervige Schwester?

„Malfoy, Malfoy… wie ich sehe, wirst du wie ein Packesel behandelt. Fast noch zu gut, möchte ich meinen."

Die Stimme schickte direkten Zorn in seinen Körper. Seine Mundwinkel spannten sich an. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Greyson spät dran war heute. Kein Aurorenschutz, wie sonst. Er ignorierte die Kiste und verließ mit angespannten Schritten den Vorratsraum. Schwach beleuchtete das Petroleum den Gang. Peter Declan stand entspannt an der gekalkten Wand, allerdings glitten seine kleinen Augen kurz über seinen Körper.

Oh ja!, war, was Draco dachte. Denn jetzt waren die Kräfte wieder klar verteilt. Sofort hatte Declan den Zauberstab gezogen. Feige, wie eine Ratte. Draco spürte seinen eigenen Zauberstab in seiner verborgenen Tasche, aber er widerstand dem Drang.

„Was für eine Verschwendung, nicht?", erkundigte sich Declan, aber sein Grinsen geriet ein wenig schiefer als sonst. „Wozu sollte man dich überhaupt stärken?", wollte er bitter wissen. Und Draco nahm an, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, dass sie Declan schickten.

„Wo ist Greyson?", wollte er wissen, ohne auf Declans Fragen einzugehen.

„Greyson?", wiederholte Declan unschuldig. „Oh", mimte er Erkenntnis. „Mr. Jeffries kann nicht mehr kommen", fuhr er fort, falsches Bedauern in der Stimme. „Unterliegt zurzeit einem Ordnungsverfahren", schloss er. Dracos Kiefer spannte sich an. „Es wird geprüft, ob er sich nicht vielleicht dem Ministeriumsverrat schuldig gemacht hat, indem er einem Mörder eine leichte Zeit verschafft", erklärte Declan lächelnd. Dracos Fäuste ballten sich.

Er starrte Declan an, sagte aber kein einziges Wort. „Ich bin jetzt dein Kindermädchen, Malfoy." Declan drehte den Zauberstab langsam zwischen den Fingern. „Und ich denke, es schadet gar nichts, ein paar überfällige Strafen zu verteilen."

Draco war nicht vorbereitet. Declans Cruciatus traf ihn hart und überraschend. Die schiere Kraft des Unverzeihlichen riss ihn zu Boden. Er war auf die Knie gefallen. Keuchend versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, zu schreien, aber der schiere Druck der Schmerzen trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, erinnerte ihn an Askaban, die endlosen Nächte, die Declan und Arwish damit zugebracht hatten, ihn zu quälen, bis er kaum noch atmen konnte. Sein Puls raste, die Adern pochten an seinem Hals, und qualvoll fiel er auf den schmutzigen Kellerboden.

Voldemort hätte solche Handlanger begrüßt, dachte er abwesend, denn die Boshaftigkeit hinter dem Fluch war ehrlich. Die Schmerzen, die Declan ihm zufügen wollte, waren von ehrlichem Hass erfüllt.

Draco bekam keine Luft mehr, wandte sich auf dem Boden wie ein geschundenes Tier, und als er glaubte, es würde nicht aufhören, durchriss ein Knall die Stille, und blinzelnd begriff er, der Fluch war unterbrochen. Verschwommen drang die Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. Er blinzelte und erkannte Declan bewusstlos am Boden neben ihm. Sein Atem ging flach, und erst als sie sich über ihn beugte, erkannte er sie.

„Draco?", schien sie zu wiederholen. Sorge stand in ihren weiten Augen. „Sieh mich an", befahl sie, und ihre Stimme klang noch einigermaßen verschwommen. Er hatte geglaubt, nie mehr Sorge in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Muskeln protestierten, aber er setzte sich auf. Sie berührte ihn nicht. Dann fiel ihr Blick, denn sie schien sich nicht mehr erlauben zu wollen, ihn anzusehen.

„Wir sollten verschwinden", sprach eine weitere Stimme. „Hermine, ich nehme ihn mit zu Snape." Draco hob den Blick. Weasley. Er spürte, wie kräftige Arme unter seine Achseln griffen, ihn aufstellten, und dann sah Weasley ihn prüfend an. Seine blauen Augen durchsuchten sein Gesicht. „Kannst du apparieren?" Wieder fragte ihn Weasley. Wieder ruckte Draco mit dem Kopf. Er wusste es nicht. Was hatte er für eine Wahl? Er wollte Fragen stellen, konnte aber nicht. Aber Weasley sprach statt seiner. „Es wird eng. Greyson sitzt in Untersuchungshaft. Sie haben ihn abgezogen. Wir müssen handeln." Er wusste nicht, ob Weasley es ihm erzählte oder Hermine oder sich selbst.

„Du kommst hier zurecht?", wandte sich Weasley an Hermine, und diese schenkte Declan einen angewiderten Blick.

„Nichts, was ein Vergessenszauber nicht lösen könnte", sagte sie bitter.

„Danke, für die Nachricht", erwiderte Weasley dann in ihre Richtung, und noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an. Wahrscheinlich musste auch sie daran denken, dass er sie in ihrem und Weasleys Ehebett zu multiplen Höhepunkten gebracht hatte. Oder sie musste daran denken, dass er ein Arschloch war und ihr unterstellt hatte, Sex mit einem Mörder zu haben, weil sie nicht anders konnte. Jaah, eines von beidem.

Hermine ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf.

Weasley stützte ihn und bugsierte ihn in Richtung Treppe. „Ich werde versuchen, ihn lebend zurückzubringen", informierte er Hermine beinahe kühl. Draco hob den Blick, und dieses Mal sah sie ihn an. Und er hoffte, sie sah wie dringend Draco sie brauchte. Er hoffte, verdammt noch mal, dass ihr Stolz es zuließ. Ihre Lippen teilten sich überfordert, und am liebsten hätte er sie geküsst. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrien und sie dann geküsst. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Weasley ihn dann auch mit dem Unverzeihlichen belegen. Es war so ein Gefühl. Also senkte Draco den Blick, zwang sich, sie nicht mehr anzusehen.

Und er begriff – er hatte keine Wahl mehr. Und er tat es nicht für sich. Er tat es garantiert nicht für Weasley. Und auch nicht für Potter. Nein. Er hasste, wenn Snape Recht behielt.

Er hasste es.


	32. Chapter 32

Part Three

 _~ Home ~_

Before

31\. For better, for worse

 _„_ _Better never means better for everyone..._

 _It always means worse, for some._ _"_

 ** _Margaret Atwood_**

Er hatte mehr gelernt als in den sechs Jahren zuvor. Nur diesmal interessierte ihn der Schulstoff nicht im Geringsten. Er saß über verbotenen Büchern. Er las seit Stunden nichts anderes. Besessenheit, Dunkle Magie, Körperübernahme, Fluchnarben….

Nichts half ihm! Nichts bot ihm eine adäquate Lösung, wie er alle retten konnte, die er retten wollte.

Der nervöse Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm eindeutig, dass es längst Zeit wurde, in den Turm zu gehen, um die dämliche Strafe abzusitzen, bevor auch noch Snape zornig wurde.

Er raffte seine Sachen zusammen. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass es Potter war, der außerhalb der Bibliothek auf ihn wartete. Draco schulterte die schwere Tasche neu, und Potter fiel in Gleichschritt neben ihm.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte sich Potter rau, und Draco sollte ihn bewusstlos schlagen dafür, dass Draco seinem eigenen Gemeinschaftraum verboten hatte, Potter zu verraten. Er sollte ihn alleine umbringen dafür, dass Blaise immer misstrauischer wurde. Er sollte…! Aber er tat nichts davon!

„Hm", machte Draco lediglich, denn alle sichtbaren Wunden waren geheilt. Er riskierte einen Blick in Potters Gesicht. Alles normal. Keine roten Augen. Immerhin. Potter würde gleich nur wieder anfangen, ihn anzuflehen, ihn endlich umzubringen. Draco konnte es nicht mehr hören! Er wollte keine Pläne mehr unterbreitet bekommen. Er wollte nicht schon vorher wissen, dass er ein elender Mörder sein würde! Er hasste Potter. Wirklich.

„Draco", hielt Potter ihn an der nächsten Kurve auf. Er hasste, wenn Potter seinen Vornamen sagte.

„Was?", wollte Draco nun wissen. Und er hoffte, er klang schroff genug, dass Potter verschwinden würde.

„Danke", sagte Potter stiller, aber Draco verzog den Mund.

„Bedank dich bloß nicht!", warnte er ihn. „Noch läufst du hier lebendig durch die Gänge. Noch ist nichts passiert."

„Du willst riskieren, dass ich alle umbringe, bevor du-"

„-bisher willst du lediglich mich umbringen, und damit kann ich umgehen", knurrte er wütend. Potter atmete aus.

„Hier", sagte Potter schließlich. Er reichte ihm einen Brief, so sah es aus. Draco beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Was ist das? Ein Liebesbrief?", vermutete er bitter, aber Potter war wieder so schrecklich ernst, dass Draco schon fast lieber hätte, wenn sein besessenes Selbst zum Vorschein käme.

„Er ist für Snape. Wenn… wenn es vorbei ist – dann gib ihn Snape. Niemandem sonst, hast du verstanden? Alles andere ist nicht sicher, Draco." Langsam hoben sich Dracos Augen, ohne dass er den Brief berührte.

„Nein", entkam es ihm tonlos. „Du… du kannst nicht-!"

„-bitte", unterbrach Potter ihn. „Wenn ich ihn behalte, und… er wiederkommt, dann werde ich ihn zerstören. Dieser Brief erklärt alles, und es ist wichtig für dich. Überlebenswichtig, Draco!", ermahnte Potter ihn. „Er ist versiegelt, mit meinem Blut gezeichnet, und es der einzige Weg, dass dich danach niemand belangen kann!"

Draco starrte ihn an. Seine Visionen haben ihm mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er für diese Verbrechen verurteilt wird! Wie konnte Potter annehmen, dass durch dieses eine unwesentliche Dokument seine Zukunft gesichert würde? Und dann wusste er, würde er nichts tun, würde die Welt im Chaos versinken. Er hasste das. Diesen Druck.

Und wieder sagte er es nicht. Er sagte Potter nicht, dass sein Plan scheitern würde.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht", murmelte Draco jetzt. Natürlich besaß dieser Brief etwas Tröstliches. Es war so Gryffindor von Potter. Wieder einmal. Immer ein Held.

„Nimm ihn. Versteck ihn gut, bis es vorbei ist." Es kam ihm so vor, als spräche Potter von einem Unwetter, was sich in den nächsten Stunden verziehen würde. All das wäre erst vorbei, wenn Draco ihn umbrachte. So nahm es Potter an. Er würde ihn nicht umbringen. Er wusste, er könnte es nicht. Und er musste gehen. Er wollte sie sehen. Er wollte Granger sehen. Er wollte vergessen. Er wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen und vergessen, dass die Welt davon abhängig war, dass er eine grauenhafte Entscheidung traf. „Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit." Er wusste nicht, warum Potter es prophezeite.

„Potter-", versuchte es Draco erneut, aber Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute Abend ist ein Quiditchspiel", sagte er ruhig. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Weder dein Haus, noch meins", erinnerte ihn Draco dumpf.

„Nein, aber… vielleicht kann ich heute… mit Ron reden." Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Weasley? Potter wollte Weasley einweihen? Dann würde Weasley ihn, Draco, wahrscheinlich noch heute erledigen.

„Du…?" Draco starrte ihn an.

„Ich will nicht gehen, ohne mich zu entschuldigen. Ohne mich… zu verabschieden." Draco konnte ihn nur anstarren. Was dachte sich Potter? Dass es so einfach wäre? Dass es so laufen würde? War er wahnsinnig? Wollte er das bei Granger auch machen? Irgendeine kryptische Scheiße von sich geben, und darauf hoffen, dass sein halbes Trio Verständnis zeigte?!

„Du wirst nicht ‚gehen'", knurrte Draco zunächst. „Und du kannst ihnen nicht erzählen, dass du-"

„-das weiß ich selber!", unterbrach Potter ihn gereizt. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fuhr er ihn jetzt gereizt an. „Wofür denkst du, schreibe ich diese Briefe? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird? Denkst du, ich bin so blind, und ich sehe nicht, dass du und Hermine… du und…" Er unterbrach sich, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich zum ersten Mal ertappt. Was? Potter… wusste es? Dann schluckte Potter und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Ich weiß, dass es einfacher ist, wenn sie mich hassen", schloss er still. „Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Irgendwo hier drin."

Und Draco belastete es. Ich will dich nicht umbringen, dachte er verzweifelt. Ich kann es nicht, Potter. Ich kann es nicht, und ich will es nicht. Ohne dich, werde ich verdammt sein. Wie konnte er ihm diese Last aufbürden? Bis jetzt kam es ihm noch vor wie ein Jungenstreich. Zum Teil zumindest. Aber er spürte den Ernst dahinter. Die Kraft, die es Potter kostete.

Und dann kam Potter näher. „Ich spüre das Ende, Draco. Wenn es noch Dinge gibt, die du sagen willst oder tun musst…- dann würde ich empfehlen, es bald zu tun."

Und Potters Ernsthaftigkeit schnürte Dracos Kehle zu. Dass er sich tatsächlich auf ihn verließ, obwohl Draco ihm niemals auch nur ein Zugeständnis gemacht hatte.

Potters Blick jetzt in dieser Sekunde. Draco wusste, er würde ihn nie vergessen. So drängend, die grünen Augen so hell, so völlig bereit. Wie er heldenhaft vor ihm stand, ihm blind vertraute, genau wusste, was das Richtige war. Das war Potter.

Und Draco würde diese Status niemals erreichen. In diesem Leben nicht. Potters Größe war etwas, dass ihn beeindruckte. Diese innerliche Überzeugung.

Und vielleicht färbte es ab. Minimal. Draco streckte ergeben die Hand aus.

Und Potter übergab ihm den Brief. „Ich verwahre ihn nur", sagte Draco schnell. „Wenn alles gut geht, brauchen wir ihn nicht."

Und Potter spielte sein Spiel. Er nickte. „Jaah. Vielleicht." Es war einer dieser Momente, wo Draco überzeugt war, einer von ihnen würde gleich weinen. Wie kleine Schulmädchen der ersten Klasse. „Danke", sagte Potter wieder. Und Draco schluckte schwer, denn das Bedürfnis, Granger zu sehen, war übermäßig geworden.

„Draco!", murmelte sie, halb empört, aber ihre Augen schlossen sich bereits, als er ihren Nacken küsste. Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. „Wir müssen…" Aber er hörte ihr kaum zu, als er unter den Saum ihres alten Shirts griff. Es war schlicht, und die Buchstaben DA standen provokativ über ihrer Brust.

Der Schlafsaal war leer, denn alle waren bereits unterwegs zum Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw. Draco wusste nicht, ob Potter heute tatsächlich wagen würde, in Weasleys oder Grangers Nähe zu kommen, aber es war ihm wirklich egal.

Er fand ihren Mund, verschloss ihre Lippen, und ergeben legten sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Seine Hände glitten unter das Shirt, strichen über ihre weiche Haut, fanden den Weg auf ihren Rücken und öffneten ihren BH. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als seine Hände den Weg zurückglitten, unter dem Stoff des BHs ihre Brüste erfassten, und sanft massierte er ihre bloßen, festen Brüste, die perfekt in seine Hände passten, während sie wahnsinnig unter seinen Berührungen wurde.

Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen, zog ihr Shirt selber aus, warf den BH beiseite, und zog ihn rückwärts mit sich zu seinem Bett. Merlin, wie aufregend es war. Sie hatten den Schlafsaal nicht einmal verriegelt. Aber ihr schien es endlich ebenfalls egal zu sein.

Dankbar fiel Draco mit ihr auf die Matratze. Die Elfen machten die Betten so ordentlich, aber es tat ihm nicht leid, die streng gesteckten Laken zu durchwühlen. Sein Kopf senkte sich augenblicklich tiefer, leckte eine Spur hinab zu ihren Brüsten, und Granger keuchte auf, als er eine Brustwarze hart in seinen Mund saugte. Seine Hände waren bereits damit beschäftig, ihre Hose auszuziehen, und sie half ihm, hob den Po an, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Schüler im Schloss denselben Spaß hatten wie sie, aber in diesen Moment vergaß er seine Sorgen.

Granger wurde ungeduldig, stieß fast grob gegen seine Brust, und er fiel auf den Rücken. Schnell entledigte sie sich ihrer überflüssigen Sachen, öffnete sein Hemd mit zügigen Bewegungen, ehe sie sich rittlings über ihn setzte. Sein Mund öffnete sich, denn sie war schön. Wirklich schön.

„Ich-", begann er ratlos, aber sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf, die Wangen vor Erregung gerötet.

„-halt den Mund, Malfoy", befahl ihre Stimme ungeduldig, und sie küsste ihn heftig. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre bloßen Hüften, pressten sie gegen seinen Schritt, und stöhnend öffnete sie seinen Gürtel, seinen Reißverschluss, und er half ihr ebenfalls.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Hose vollständig auszuziehen, griff sich mutig seine Erektion, platzierte sie unter sich, und dann konnte er kaum fassen, wie entschlossen sie ihn ansah. Sie saß wieder aufrecht, nahm ihn langsam immer tiefer auf, und Draco wusste, er würde nicht lange aushalten. Sie begann ihn in fließenden Bewegungen zu reiten, gewöhnte sich an die Bewegung, und bevor es zu schnell zu Ende war, bäumte er sich auf, warf sie mit seinem Gewicht um, um das Tempo wieder selber zu bestimmen.

Unter ihm zog sie fast einen Schmollmund. „War… war es nicht gut?", wollte sie atemlos wissen, und er glaubte, er… würde ihr mit Worten gar nicht erklären können, wie gut es gewesen war! War sie verrückt. Er lächelte schief.

„Du bist einfach zu gut", schnurrte er, nahe ihrem Ohr. „Ich will noch nicht kommen. Also, sei still!", knurrte er schließlich, küsste ihre protestierenden Mund, und bevor sie sich weiter beschweren konnte, rammte er sich in sie, und sie vergaß alle Worte, gab sich ihm wieder hin, und er könnte so leben. Er könnte so sterben, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Hier, mit ihr. Er brauchte nichts weiter. Nicht Potter, nicht Voldemort oder Snape. Nicht seine schrecklichen Eltern mit ihren schrecklichen Plänen. Ihren furchtbaren Ansichten. Er brauchte nichts, nur sie. Nur Granger.

Mit diesen Gedanken schaffte er es nur noch, zehn Sekunden länger auszuhalten. Hastig griff er zwischen ihren Körper, fand ihren sensiblen Punkt mit seinen Finger, massierte und stimulierte den Nerv, vernahm ihre flacheren Atemzüge, und fühlte, dass sie kam, kurz bevor er selber die Wellen spürte. Hart küsste er ihre Lippen, kam bockend in ihre Enge, rammte sich ein letztes Mal in ihre Hitze, und anschließend sank sein Kopf schwer atmend auf ihre nackte Schulter. Er hauchte Küsse auf ihre Haut.

Sanft spürte er ihre Finger in seinen Haaren, wie sie abwesend durch seine Strähnen fuhr.

„Es schneit", hörte er ihre abwesende und vor Müdigkeit schwere Stimme. Sein Blick ging ins Leere.

„Was?", murmelte er.

„Das Wasser des Sees ist hell geworden", murmelte sie unter ihm und träge rollte er sich neben sie. Über ihm im Oberlicht des Schlafsaals erkannte er tatsächlich die hellere Farbe des Wassers. Aber es konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten. Es musste kein Schnee sein, dachte er dumpf. Schnee…. In seiner Vision hatte es geschneit.

„Hermine?", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich, und ihr Kopf wandte sich ihm zu. Selten hatte er ihren Namen bisher benutzt. Es trat etwas wie tiefe Zuneigung in ihren Blick, denn warm sahen ihn ihre Augen an.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie zufrieden, und… er konnte nicht. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, er könne ihr von seiner Angst erzählen, aber… er hatte sich geirrt. Er konnte nicht.

„Nichts", entgegnete er gähnend, zog sie in seine warme Umarmung, und sie kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge. Scheiße. Er war verliebt in dieses Mädchen.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt, war alles, was er schlecht gelaunt feststellte. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Es war eiskalt geworden. Das Spiel fand trotzdem statt. Magische Scheinwerfer erhellten das Feld. Unauffällig glitt sein Blick zur Gryffindortribüne. Viele rotgoldene Schals machten es ihm schwer, überhaupt einen von ihnen zu erkennen. Aber er glaubte, er sah die Weasley Geschwister. Und Granger ein paar Reihen entfernt. Natürlich saß er nicht neben Granger oder sie neben ihm. Die Frage stellte sich gar nicht.

Oder zumindest nicht in seinem Kopf. Es wäre… absurd. Und unmöglich Niemand wusste über sie Bescheid. Außer… vielleicht Potter? Aber was sollte er schon wissen?

Und dann sah er ihn. Er lehnte am Rand, hatte noch nicht Platz genommen. Die Spieler auf dem Feld waren in Position gegangen, aber Draco achtete kaum auf den Anpfiff. Kaum waren die Spieler in die Luft gestoben, sah er, wie Potter wohl seine Meinung änderte und sich abwandte, die Tribüne wieder hinabstieg.

Und Draco erhob sich, verließ seinen Platz, ignorierte Pansys und Goyles Nachfragen und beeilte sich, die Tribüne zu verlassen. Er joggte um das halbe Feld, bis er Potter erreicht hatte. Er nahm an, einige Blicke folgten ihnen, und bestimmt bemerkte auch Snape ihr Verschwinden.

„Potter!", rief er, laut genug, dass der Junge stehen blieb. Sie waren nicht weit vom Feld entfernt, aber weit genug, dass die Tribünen ihrem Gespräch nicht lauschen konnten, falls sie auf sie achten sollten. Potter trug eine dicke Jacke, aber keinen Schal. Er wandte sich widerwillig um. Sein Gesicht war schwer zu lesen. Er wirkte… als hätte er Schmerzen. „Was… was tust du?", entfuhr es Draco. Er war nicht begeistert gewesen, dass Potter ein letztes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden führen wollte, aber jetzt, wo er sich wohl klar dagegen entschieden hatte, hatte Draco an Granger denken müssen. Und es tat ihm leid. Für sie.

„Jetzt nicht, Malfoy", knurrte Potter gefährlich tief. Sofort wurde Draco ernster.

„Ist er da?", entkam es ihm fast tonlos.

„Nein!", brachte Potter gereizt hervor. „Wäre er da, dann wärst du tot, verdammt noch mal!", fuhr er ihn an. Draco begriff nicht wirklich.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mit ihnen reden?"

„Und ich dachte, es interessiert dich einen Scheißdreck?", gab er zornig zurück.

„Was ist los?", wollte Draco verständnislos wissen.

„Kein guter Tag, ok?", sagte Potter und wollte gehen.

„Harry!", brachte Draco jetzt über die kalten Lippen, wollte den Abstand zu ihm schließen, aber Potter fuhr so schnell herum, griff hart in seinen Kragen und an den Rändern seiner Iris erkannte Draco, was stets in Potters Gestalt schlummerte. Die Ränder seiner Iris waren rot.

„Nenn mich nicht Harry!", flüsterte er praktisch, und Draco konnte den Wind praktisch durch Snapes Umhang sausen hören, denn er nahm an, gleich würde Snape die Tribüne verlassen, um ihn und Potter von der Schule zu werfen. Wahrscheinlich nur ihn, dachte er dumpf.

Potter hatte ihn nah an sich gebracht, und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihn beruhigen sollte.

„Ok!", versicherte er hastig. „Tut… tut mir leid!", ergänzte er schwach. „Du musst mich loslassen. Die Lehrer-"

„-es ist mir scheiß egal!", knurrte er. Aber grob ließ er schließlich von Draco ab. Er schloss die Augen und atmete abgehackt. „Ich kann nicht mit ihnen reden", flüsterte Potter jetzt kopfschüttelnd.

„Ok", sagte Draco wieder. Das war ok. „Dann… dann lass uns gehen", entkam es ihm hilflos. Er wollte Potter helfen, aber diese lachte, und das Lachen klang anders. Bitter und hohl.

„Du solltest wirklich nirgendwo mit mir alleine hingehen, Malfoy", informierte er ihn. „Ich bin müde, und ich habe heute keine Kraft das Dunkle fernzuhalten." Sanfte Schneeflocken legten sich auf Potters unordentlichen Schopf. Sein Gesicht wirkte unfassbar blass.

„Ich… ich will dir helfen", begann Draco ratlos, aber Potter lachte wieder.

„Begreifst du es nicht?", rief er lauter. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen", knurrte er. Und Draco wusste nicht, was es war. Ob es die Tatsache war, das Potter erkannte, dass seine besten Freunde nicht mal mehr miteinander sprachen, ob es die lästige Erkenntnis war, dass Harper bei den Gryffindors neben Ginny Weasley saß – Draco wusste nicht, ob Potter die Phasen der Trauer durchlebte. Er wusste aber, Potter wollte nicht sterben. Niemand wollte das!

„Nein", bestätigte Draco sauer. „Du lässt auch niemanden den dich ran!", fuhr er ihn an. „Weißt du-"

„-du bist ein undankbarer Wichser, Malfoy!", entgegnete Potter lauter. „Ein ehrloser Feigling!", ergänzte er. „Ich brauche keine Therapie von dir! Ich muss mir von dir nicht anhören, wie scheiße alles ist! Wie du einen verdammten Ausweg finden willst, denn den gibt es nicht, verstehst du das? Du wirst wegen deiner eigenen Feigheit noch umkommen, weil du nicht auf mich hörst! Weil du nicht auf Dumbledore hörst!", spuckte ihm Potter jetzt entgegen.

„Potter-!"

„-nein!", brüllte Potter jetzt beinahe, als Draco näherkommen wollte, aber Potter hielt ihn mit dem Arm auf Abstand. „Das ist es, Malfoy!", rief er wütend. „Das ist alles, was geht." Seine Stimme verlor an Kraft. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Und du weigerst dich, mir zu helfen! Aus deinen eigenen selbstsüchtigen Gründen!" Draco konnte ihn nur anstarren. „Du musst mir helfen."

„Ich will dir helfen! Aber ich will dich nicht-" Doch bevor Draco näherkommen konnte, hatte Potter ihn so hart nach hinten gestoßen, dass Draco auf den harten, kalten Boden fiel. Er hörte das Raunen, das durch die Tribünen ging, und es hatte nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun, nahm er finster an. Er sah zu Potter auf. Schmerz zeichnete den Jungen, der überlebte.

„Pech für dich", flüsterte Potter beinahe. „Verdammtes Pech für dich. Du bist ein elender Feigling!" Wilde Tränen waren in Potters Blick getreten. Und plötzlich spürte Draco etwas hinter sich.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Haben wir hier ein Problem?" Snapes eisige Stimme zerschnitt den kühlen Wind mit Leichtigkeit.

„Nein", knurrte Potter, während Draco sich eilig vom Boden erhob.

„Es sieht mir ganz danach aus", widersprach Snape, seine Stimme wie immer, ganz die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Dann sind Sie blind", bemerkte Potter kalt. Draco wusste, es würde nicht viel länger dauern, bis Potter durchdrehte.

„Es war meine Schuld, Sir", sprach er hastige Worte. „Ich habe ihn provoziert, und-"

„-du bist so ein erbärmlicher Schlappschwanz, Malfoy", sagte Potters Stimme, aber er war nicht mehr Potter. Draco erkannte seine Stimme nicht mehr. Das Dunkle war zurück. „Nicht nur enttäuschst du deine Eltern, du bringst es nicht einmal fertig, eine simple Aufgabe zu erledigen! Du bist schwach und-"

„-genug!", unterbrach Snape Potter wütend. Er schien die Veränderung nicht zu bemerken. Oder nicht bemerken zu wollen.

„Sie werden sich wundern. Warten Sie es ab", entgegnete Potter mit eigenartiger, äußerst beunruhigender Ruhe in der Stimme, ehe er sich abwandte. Snape und Draco blieben zurück. Und neben den Tribünen erkannte Draco eine weitere Gestalt. Weasley drückte sich im Schatten rum, kam aber nicht näher. Potter hätte mit ihm reden sollen, dachte Draco zornig.

„Was in Merlins Namen-", begann Snape, aber Draco wusste, er musste Potter helfen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er nicht wieder besessen war. Auch wenn Potter ihm wieder das Gesicht einschlug dafür. Wenn er ihm das Genick dafür brach.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber ich muss mit ihm reden", entschuldigte sich Draco hastig. „Harry!", rief er laut und rannte. Es war ihm egal, was Snape denken musste.

„Draco!", hörte er Snapes warnende Stimme hinter sich, aber er ignorierte es. Snape konnte nicht helfen. Nur Draco konnte es.

Hermine stand nicht weit hinter ihm. Sie hatte nicht alles mitbekommen, aber als Snape die Tribünen verlassen hatte, war sie mitgegangen. Und auch Ron war aufgestanden, war Snape gefolgt.

Und Ron stand etwas näher. Snape sah Draco und Harry nach. Hermine hoffte nur, Draco baute so etwas wie Freundschaft zu Harry auf. Einer von ihnen musste es. Zornig wandte sich Snape schließlich um. Er erkannte sie beide und fixierte sie zornig.

„Sie können Mr. Potter sagen, dass wenn er oder Mr. Malfoy nur den kleinsten Kratzer haben, beide von der Schule fliegen!", erklärte er Ron, denn Ron war noch Schulsprecher. Hermine schluckte schwer, und Ron nickte stumm, schwer überfordert. Er wandte sich zu ihr um, als Snape gegangen war. War er gekommen, um Harry zu helfen? Und sie sah die Frage in seinem Blick. Sie sah es genau! Es war eine uralte Eifersucht.

Denn seine Augen sagten es deutlich. Was hatte Draco mit Harry zu tun? Warum setzte sich Draco mit Harry auseinander, wo er, Ron, es längst aufgegeben hatte? Und fast empfand Hermine traurigen Triumpf darüber. Denn ja, sollte Ron es ruhig sehen! Nicht alle hatten Harry aufgegeben!

Aber bevor es tatsächlich dazu kam, dass sie und Ron seltene Worte miteinander sprachen, unterbrach eine weitere Person die Stille.

„Ronnie?", rief Beatrice fragend. „Kommst du wieder hoch?"

Rons Blick war eisern, für Hermine nicht zu deuten.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich, schritt an ihr vorbei und sah sie nicht mehr an. Hermines Schultern sanken. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Draco folgen sollte. Er machte gute Fortschritte mit Harry – hoffte sie.

Sie würde es ihm morgen sagen. Wie stolz sie war. Wie dankbar. Vielleicht würde er Harry retten….


	33. Chapter 33

32\. The Ending

 _„_ _This is just a temporary hell,_

 _not a permanent one._ _"_

 ** _The lovely Bones_**

Vor Schmerz kniff er die Augen zusammen, als die Kraft der Heilung ihn traf. „Das ist das letzte Mal, Draco", warnte ihn Pansy still, nachdem der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte. Seine Hand fuhr über sein Auge. Die Schwellung war verschwunden.

„Danke", murmelte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Vielleicht ruhst du dich noch etwas aus", sagte sie bitter. „Du hast noch eine Freistunden Zeit. Flitwick muss sein Bein kurieren und fehlt den Rest der Woche", schloss sie. Als Schulsprecherin wusste sie diese Dinge wohl. Flitwick war draußen auf den glatten Steinen des Innenhofs ausgerutscht und hatte sich das Bein gebrochen. Der Schnee fiel seit gestern ununterbrochen. Der Winter war da. Sie verließ den Schlafsaal, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

Er wusste, die Slytherins wollten seine Verletzungen nicht für sich behalten. Sie wollten es Snape sagen, damit er Potter von der Schule warf. Aber Draco hatte es ihnen wieder verboten. Potter hatte ihn geschlagen, Potter war ausgerastet, aber Draco hatte ihn überwältigt, hatte seinen starken Körper am Boden gehalten, hatte seinen Zorn ertragen, bis er schweißnass gewesen war, bis er spürte, wie die Kräfte Potters Körper verließen.

Und dann hatte Potter geweint. Er hatte sich die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst, und Draco war erschöpft zurückgewichen, während Blut aus seiner geschwollenen Nase gelaufen war, und er durch das linke Auge nicht mehr hatte sehen können, weil es ebenfalls begonnen hatte anzuschwellen.

Er war geblieben, bis er sicher war, dass Potter er selbst war. Er war geblieben, bis Potter ihm gesagt hatte, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Und Draco hatte nicht geantwortet.

Spät war er zurückgegangen, hatte sich das Blut vom Gesicht gewischt, oberflächliche Heilungen angewandt und war dann eingeschlafen. Erst an diesem Morgen hatten die anderen Pansy geholt, damit sie ihn vernünftig heilen konnte. Und wieder hatten ihm die Slytherins schwören müssen, kein Wort zu Snape zu sagen.

Er saß auf der Bettkante, stützte das Gesicht müde in seine Hände, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien. Er seufzte, atmete lange aus. Dann hob er müde den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch verprügeln lassen könnte, bevor Snape es merkte.

Und erst nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte er den Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln. Langsam wandte er den Blick. Sein Mund öffnete sich, und er war ganz starr. Dumbledore saß neben ihm auf Blaises Bett. Und er lächelte ein schmales Lächeln.

Er war eingeschlafen, wurde Draco übergangslos klar. Sein Mund schloss sich langsam. Fast war es so beruhigend, ihn zu sehen. Er hatte ihn vermisst, stellte er verzweifelt fest.

„Draco", begrüßte ihn der alte Zauberer ruhig, faltete die schlanken Finger in seinem Schoß und wirkte älter als jemals zuvor.

„Professor", erwiderte Draco ehrfürchtig.

„Dies ist mein letzter Besuch", verkündete der Mann leise.

„Sir?" Draco verstand nicht.

„Es ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir erscheinen werde, Draco", erklärte er ernst. Dann nickte er schwer. „Heute", ergänzte Dumbledore mit ernster Zuversicht. Draco blinzelte. Heute? Und dann sank Dracos Herz in seiner Brust.

„Was?", flüsterte er, und Dumbledore wirkte beinahe schmal und klein auf Blaises dunkelblauer Bettwäsche. Aber Draco verstand.

„Heute oder nie mehr", wiederholte Dumbledore schwermütig.

„Was soll das heißen?", entfuhr es Draco ängstlich.

„Heute wird Harry verschwinden." Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Er wusste, es stand schlecht um Potters Gesundheit, aber… noch sah es nicht so aus, als würde das Dunkle siegen! Es war noch Zeit! Und es war, als hätte Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen. Trauer trat in seine blauen Augen. „Die Zeit ist um." Es kam ihm so vor, als verschwamm Dumbledores Gestalt, wurde weißer, blendete ihn beinahe.

„Sir!", entfuhr es ihm panisch.

„Eine Sache, Draco!", schien die Vision von Dumbledore nur noch zu flüstern, und Draco bemerkte plötzliche eine Schwärze, die seine Vision erfüllte. Eine Schwärze, die nach Dumbledore zu greifen schien. „Die Zukunft darf sich nicht ändern, aber gib Harrys Brief auf keinen Fall-!"

„Sir!", schrie Draco, als die Schwärze, wie eine Klinge, Dumbledores Vision zerschnitt.

Nahtlos wachte er auf, starrte auf Blaises Bett, aber es war leer. „Sir!", rief er noch einmal in die Stille des Schlafsaals, sprang fast in die Höhe, aber er war alleine. Nein. Heute? Er konnte nicht! Es war zu wenig Zeit! Hastig suchte er sich die Kleidung zusammen. Er musste Harry finden. Er musste. Er brauchte mehr Zeit. Er brauchte einen Ausweg!

Er musste mit Hermine reden!

Und was meinte Dumbledore damit? Die Zukunft dürfe sich nicht ändern, aber er sollte den Brief auf keinen Fall wem geben? Snape? Wollte er das sagen? Auf keinen Fall Snape geben? Dracos Herz jagte in seiner Brust.

Es war ein müder Schultag.

Professor Binns Unterricht war nicht unbedingt dazu geeignet, sich wachzuhalten. Immer wieder fielen ihre Augen zu, die den Schneeflocken folgten, die vor dem Fenster in wilden Bahnen nach unten sausten. Das gesamte Gelände war mit Schnee bedeckt. Nicht nur ihr Blick ging nach draußen. Sie wusste, die anderen träumten wohl bereits von wilden Schneeballschlachten.

Beatrice saß neben Ron, und Hermine sah, wie sie unter dem Tisch ihre Hand auf sein Knie gelegt hatte, während sie ebenfalls nach draußen blickte. Rons Kopf aber war gesenkt. Er schien auf seine Aufzeichnungen zu starren.

Sie beobachtete Ron, während sie sich am Unterricht nicht beteiligte.

Irgendwann war es endlich vorbei. Die Schüler packten ihre Taschen so schnell wie noch nie zuvor in diesem Jahr, und wahrscheinlich ebenfalls zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr, blieb die Große Halle erschreckend leer. Die Schüler verzichteten für die erste große Schneeballschlacht offensichtlich auf ihr Mittagessen. Ganz zum Missfallen der Lehrer, die sich nach dem Essen auf dem Rückweg durch die Halle leise darüber unterhielten, ob sie den Schnee auf dem Gelände nicht tauen lassen sollten, um Gefahren vorzubeugen.

Harry war weder im Unterricht, noch in der Großen Halle gewesen.

Hermine verzichtete auf jeden Spaziergang im Schnee, denn sie wäre das dritte Rad bei Ginny und Harper, und darauf konnte sie verzichten. Sie wollte lieber hören, was Draco sagen würde. Was er und Harry noch besprochen hatten, falls sie gesprochen hatten.

Sie wollte wissen, welche Fortschritte er machte. Und tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, Harry hatte nicht ausgeglichen oder fröhlich gewirkt, gestern. Nichts davon. Und sie hatte Angst gehabt.

Sie erreichte den Turm, aber Draco war nicht da.

Und sie überlegte lange, ob sie zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gehen sollte, ob sie ihn suchen sollte, riskieren sollte, dass sie die Slytherins mit scheelen Blicken beobachteten. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Es gab gute Gründe, warum sie und Draco Dinge geheim hielten. Sie kam sich so erwachsen vor, dachte sie plötzlich, während sie gelangweilt die Hausaufgaben machte. Sie dachte an Draco und die Gefühle, die sie empfand, wann immer sie ihn sah. Wann immer er bei ihr war.

Wenn er sie berührte, fühlte sie sich unfassbar stark, selbstbewusst und wunderschön. So wie er sie ansah. Als gäbe es nur sie.

Sie glaubte, dass, wenn Hogwarts erst einmal vorüber wäre, eine Chance bestünde, dass sie und Draco… zusammen sein könnten. Richtig zusammen. Ohne Geheimnisse. Ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Ohne… die Sorgen. Sie lächelte verstohlen, und sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie auf Binns Hausaufgabenblatt kleine Herzchen in die Ecke gezeichnet hatte. Und mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln schrieb sie – als wolle sie testen, wie es aussah – D+H in eines der Herzen. Hastig malte sie es mit blauer Tinte aus. Sie war albern. So schrecklich kindisch, wo sie doch glaubte, so erwachsen zu sein.

Sie konnte nicht erwarten, ihn zu sehen.

Aber es vergingen noch drei Stunden, ehe er kam.

Und fast bekam sie Angst, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür des Turms. Er war außer Atem.

Ihr Lächeln schwand ein wenig. Seine Haare wirkten… nass? War er draußen gewesen? Hatte er mit seinen Slytherinfreunden eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet, anstatt zu ihr zu kommen? Sie glaubte es kaum.

„Hey?", entkam es ihr fragend. Er schüttelte den nassen Umhang ab. Es begann dunkel zu werden, denn der Feuerschein des Kamins leuchtete schon heller.

„Hey", erwiderte er. Er wirkte so gehetzt, dass sie aufstand.

„Was ist los?", wollte sie skeptisch wissen, steckte sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und blickte erwartungsvoll in sein Gesicht. Er konnte den Blick kaum auf sie fixieren, wirkte so abwesend, dass sie seine kalten Hände ergriff. „Draco", ergänzte sie gerunzelter Stirn. „Alles ok?" Dann sah er sie an.

„Hör zu", begann er atemlos. „Ich… kann Harry nicht finden", erklärte er. Ihr Lächeln verlor sich.

„Er war nicht im Unterricht", bestätigte sie. Er nickte abwesend, hörte nicht mal wirklich zu.

„Ich habe ihn überall gesucht", fuhr er fort.

„Vielleicht ist er mit seinem Besen los?", vermutete sie ratlos. „Vielleicht versteckt er sich in den Bergen, denkt nach oder… was er sonst so tut?" Er wirkte nicht überzeugt von ihrer These, aber… er atmete aus.

„Ja, er könnte mit dem Besen los sein." Es schien ihn momentan zu beruhigen. Vielleicht.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er dann.

„Ja, ich mit dir auch", entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie nachgedacht hatte, aber wieder schlug ihr Herz so lächerlich laut und ihr Bauch flatterte vor Aufregung. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ok?", erwiderte er misstrauisch.

„Du zuerst", bot sie ihm lächelnd an, aber er schüttelte sachte den Kopf, beinahe Vorsicht im Blick.

„Nein, du", widersprach er knapp. Sie lächelte weiter.

„Bist du sicher?" Und sie konnte seinen Ausdruck nur als unglücklich bezeichnen, aber schnell wirkten seine Züge neutral. Etwas angespannt. Vielleicht hatte er Angst vor ihren Worten? Sie hatte selber ein wenig Angst, aber sie wusste seit längerem, dass es stimmte, dass sie es nicht leugnen konnte. Fest verbanden sich ihre Finger mit seinen.

„Ja", schloss er nickend. Sie atmete aus, sammelte sich, und dann sprach sie.

„Draco, ich denke, wir… - nach der Schule, also… wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind", seine Augen verengten sich fragend, „dann könnten wir zusammen sein?", schlug sie unsicher vor. „Ich meine, wirklich zusammen sein? Nicht hier. Nicht nur heimlich. Ich…"

„Granger", unterbrach er sie, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass es kompliziert ist. Wegen Harry und… allem. Aber…"

„Granger!", sagte er fast heftig, aber sie sah ihn fest an.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Draco."

Er schien das nicht wirklich erwartet zu haben. Er löste seine Hände aus ihrem Griff, und sie schluckte schwer. Dachte er nicht so? Dann fuhr er sich durch die feuchten Haare.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht", entkam es ihm schließlich. Und kurz tat es weh.

„Du weißt nicht? Willst du mich nicht als-" Aber sein Blick ließ sie verstummen.

„-ich will dich, Hermine", unterbrach er sie ernsthaft. Fast war sie erleichtert.

„Dann", begann sie lächelnd, „dann verstehe ich nicht, warum-"

„-ich kann dir nichts versprechen", entfuhr es ihm. Und Verzweiflung trat in seinen Blick. „Ich kann nicht mal-"

„-Draco", sagte sie lächelnd, „es ist ok. Es ist schwierig, aber wir schaffen das!", munterte sie ihn auf. Es musste nicht leicht für ihn sein. Er tat ihr diesen Gefallen mit Harry. Er war… so wunderbar.

„Granger, es gibt so vieles, was du nicht weißt."

„Ich kenne dich, Draco", flüsterte sie zuversichtlich. „Ich kenne deine Eltern, ich weiß, dass… es Probleme gibt. Dass… der Krieg mehr als nur den Sieg gebracht hat. Denn für eure Seite hat er nur zur Zerstörung geführt. Ich weiß das." Und kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn, als wisse er überhaupt nicht, wovon sie sprach. Sein Blick klärte sich schließlich.

„Davon spreche ich nicht", sagte er tatsächlich. „Meine Familie ist mir egal", ergänzte er, aber sie glaubte ihm nicht wirklich. Wahrscheinlich sagte er es nur ihr zuliebe.

„Draco, es ist ok!", versicherte sie wieder, und er schien mit sich zu ringen. Und dann hatte sie es gesagt, ehe sie es durchdacht hatte.

„Draco, ich liebe dich."

Und sie konnte sehen, wie seine angespannten Schultern sanken. Wie er sie ansah, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Wie alle Sorge, alle Abwesenheit plötzlich aus seinem Blick verschwand. Wie er plötzlich konzentrierter wirkte als Sekunden zuvor. Gefasster als gerade.

Und er wich zurück. Einen Schritt, einen weiteren. Und sie fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich… abgewiesen, ohne zu wissen, warum. Sie fühlte sich wie vor einigen Wochen, als sie ihn geküsst hatte und er zurückgewichen war. Als wäre sie giftig.

Und etwas änderte sich. So schnell, so übergangslos, dass sie es nicht einmal benennen konnte. Eine Resignation legte sich auf seine Züge, die sie nicht kannte. Eine Härte ließ seine Augen silbern wirken. Und sein Blick verließ ihr Gesicht keine Sekunde.

Er atmete aus. Beinahe ruhig. Er nickte, als fände er plötzlich irgendeine Bestätigung, die er lange Zeit gesucht hatte. Aber das Nicken galt nicht ihr, denn er sprach. „Nein", sagte er, und der Klang seiner Stimme trieb ihr sofort die Tränen in die Augen. Er war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte, dachte sie plötzlich. „Du liebst mich nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf mit einer Gewissheit, die sie erschütterte, und dumm wie sie war, wiederholte sie es auch noch.

„Doch! Natürlich! Ich… ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, dass du-"

„-Hermine", sagte er ihren Namen, schwer mit Enttäuschung. „Nein. Ich liebe dich nicht." Er flüsterte es fast. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, ohne dass sie es merkte. „Wir… können nicht zusammen sein."

Wie… konnte er das sagen? Eine weitere Träne fiel, und er senkte den Blick. Sie glaubte vielleicht, er würde die Worte zurücknehmen. Denn sie konnten nicht wahr sein! Sie konnten nicht!

Und dann… wandte er sich ab. Er ging. Er verließ ihren Turm. Ihren gemeinsamen Ort, an dem sie so viel erlebt hatten! So viele Geheimnisse voneinander wussten.

Und sie war schwach und dumm und…

„Draco!", rief sie ihm nach, als seine Schritte eilig die Stufen hinab verschwanden.

Es war unbewusst. Wirklich unbewusst, dass ihn sein Weg hier her geführt hatte. Hoch oben, während es stockfinster geworden war. Er hatte die Bilder mit den Landschaften hinter sich gelassen, sah den gelben Bann flimmern, und näherte sich den Türen. Es war surreal. Es kam ihm kaum echt vor.

Denn vielleicht hatte sich Potter auf den Besen gesetzt, war hoch nach oben geflogen, und vielleicht war er auf dem Podest. Dem Podest aus Dracos Träumen, außerhalb der Schlossfassade. Vielleicht musste es dort nicht enden.

Aber er machte sich kaum etwas vor. Er plante nichts mehr.

Sie liebte ihn! Hermine liebte ihn! Und kaum hatte sie es gesagt, kaum hatte er begriffen, was sie wollte, da konnte er nicht mehr so tun. Denn sie würde ihn nicht lieben, wenn sie wüsste, dass seine Aufgabe war, Harry Potter umzubringen. Sie würde ihn nicht lieben, wenn er es nicht schaffte, und sein Albtraum sich erfüllte. Es war zum Scheitern verdammt.

„ _Discindo_!", sagte er abwesend den Zauber, den Blaise ihm verraten hatte, und der der gelbe Bann löste sich auf. Die Türen lagen blank vor ihm. Schwer und alt.

Und wie in Trance – wie in seinem Traum – öffnete er die Türen und das erste, was er hörte, war der kalte Wind. Scharf und laut. Und eine Starre befiel ihn, als es nicht anders war, als das, was er kannte!

Potter wand sich auf dem Boden des Podests. Schnee wehte in sein Gesicht und er schirmte mit der flachen Hand seine Augen ab. „Potter!", rief er taub vor Kälte, und in seinem Traum hatte er darauf nicht geachtet, aber tatsächlich lag Potters Besen in der Ecke. Hastig beeilte er sich. Er fiel auf die Knie.

„Harry!", rief er gegen den tosenden Wind, während über Potter dunkle Wolken wie in einem Sturm ein Gewitter ankündigten.

„Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten!", schrie Potter.

Hastig zog Draco den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Wolken, schoss jeden erdenklichen Fluch, aber es half nicht! Er wusste nicht, wie…!

„Draco!", rief Harry jetzt, sah ihn verzweifelt an, und Draco schüttelte blind den Kopf. In seinem Traum hatte er die Worte nicht gehört, aber jetzt hörte er alles klar. „Du musst es tun!"

„Nein!", schrie Draco. „Ich kann es nicht!"

„Du musst!" Der Wind heulte stärker.

„Harry, es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Denn deshalb war er nicht hier! Oder?! Er war nicht bereit. Er würde nie bereit sein!

„Es gibt keinen. Es gibt keinen Weg! Draco, ich bitte dich. Ich kann nicht viel länger!" Und wie zur Bestätigung, fiel sein Kopf nach hinten. Er schrie, beugte den Rücken durch, und trotz der Kälte glänzte Potter vor Schweiß. Das Grün seiner Iris war längst mit Rot durchbrochen. „Tu es!", rief er. „Tu es endlich! Ich kann nicht länger-!" Dann brach Potter zusammen. Draco reagierte sofort, zerrte ihn in die Höhe, schüttelte ihn.

„Potter!", brüllte er gegen den Sturm an. „Merlin, bitte! Potter, ich-!" Potter schrie markerschütternd, zitterte am ganzen Körper, und sein Atem ging so schnell, so flach, dass Draco glaubte, er würde hyperventilieren.

„Ver-versprich es!", flüsterte Potter, und seine Lippen wurden blau. Dracos Mund öffnete sich hilflos, während er gegen alle Kräfte Potters Oberkörper aufrecht hielt. „Ver-versprich m-mir, dass du ihnen sa-sagst, d-dass ich sie l-liebe! Ron u-und Hermine", krächzte er, kaum verständlich. „V-versprich mir, d-dass du zu Sn-Snape gehst. E-er kann helfen. N-nur er!"

„Potter", flüsterte Draco kopfschüttelnd und weinte, ohne es zu merken.

„Es ist n-nicht deine Schuld", sagte Potter, schon kaum bei Bewusstsein. „Es ist nicht R-Rons Schuld", ergänzte er. „Sie sind m-meine Familie. Ich werde im-immer da sein", verließ es schwach seinen Mund. „Versprich es", bat er. „Draco!", flüsterte er eindringlich, und Draco weinte heiße Tränen. „S-sag Gin-Ginny, da-dass sie alles ist, wo-woran ich denke. Hier u-und in der E-Ewigkeit."

„Ja, ich verspreche es", bestätigte er blind, obwohl er kaum noch wusste, was Harry gesagt hatte. Und er gab sein Wort, weil er nichts anderes zu tun wusste.

„Ich… w-will zu meinen E-Eltern, Draco", sagte er plötzlich. „Das-dasselbe Grab", bat er ihn flehend. Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ängstlich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Harry, ich kann nicht-", begann er, aber er spürte, wie Potter die letzte Kraft sammelte.

„Jetzt!", flüsterte er, mit rotunterlaufenen Augen, und schenkte Draco ein letztes tapferes, sanftes Lächeln. Draco wich zurück, als Potter zu schweben begann. Aus dem dunklen Wolkensturm über ihm lösten sich rote Blitze. Sie durchdrangen Potters Körper, und Potter schrie. So unmenschlich laut, und mit einem Mal ging die Zeit langsamer.

Jeder Blitz, der Potter traf, schien ihn tödlich zu verwunden. Potters Körper zuckte in Konvulsion, und Draco war zurückgeworfen, von der schieren bösen Kraft. Sein Mal brannte wie schwarzes Feuer, und es schickte eine wilde Angst in sein Herz. Es war so unfassbar, was geschah. Das Böse drang in Potters Körper ein, entweihte ihn, wie eine schäbige Hülle, als wäre es nichts weiter! Und Draco kam auf die Beine.

„Nein!", schrie er, aber das Grauen hörte nicht auf. Blut tropfte aus Potters Ohren, seine Glieder zuckten. Draco weinte, er schrie, denn Harry kämpfte und verlor.

Und er glaubte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er spürte den Hass, spürte all die Wut der letzten Wochen. Die Unfähigkeit, nichts gegen die Tode ihrer Väter ausrichten zu können. Er war machtlos gegen all das Böse, gegen den sinnlosen Krieg. Und er hasste Voldemort, hasste seinen eigenen Vater, hasste Snape, der ihm nicht half und hasste Dumbledore, der ihn mit dieser Aufgabe zurückgelassen hatte. Und er hasste Harry und wollte ihn gleichzeitig retten.

Aber… jetzt wollte er nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Noch niemals hatte er einen Spruch dieser Art gesprochen. Noch niemals hatte er etwas in dieser Art jemals gedacht! Und noch heute Morgen hatte er es für unmöglich gehalten, dabei… hatte es nie eine andere Wahl gegeben.

Diese Erkenntnis allein war so grauenvoll wie sie simpel war.

„ _Avada Kedavra_!", schrie er die verbotenen Worte, voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung, spürte die böse Macht in ihnen und alles, was damit einherging. Es verbrannte seinen Arm, als das Gift durch den Zauberstab schoss, sich mit seinen bösen Gefühlen verband, dem Hass und der Unzulänglichkeit. Wie der Zauber seine Schwäche nahm, sie ausnutzte, seine schlimmsten Charaktereigenschaften zu einer verschmolz und er sich übergeben wollte, vor Schmerz und Abscheu.

Denn so fühlte sich dieser Zauber an. Wie das schlimmste aller Gefühle! Sein Arm zitterte, die Adern traten schmerzhaft hervor. Der Zauberstab glühte, das Giftgrün schoss aus der Spitze, und der Rückschlag warf Draco von den Füßen. Hass durchzuckte seine Glieder, er würgte, aber nichts kam. Blenden weiß war der Schmerz – und dann war es vorbei. Zitternd setzte er sich auf, atmete geschockt – und dann…

„Harry!", wisperte er, und das Dunkel zerstob, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Zurück blieb der Junge. Blass, die Augen weit, die Lippen trocken und erfroren. Auf dem kalten Boden kroch Draco zu ihm, zog ihn in eine Umarmung, schüttelte ihn. „Harry", wiederholte er, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun. Der Schnee wirbelte nicht mehr stark, das Heulen des Windes war abgeklungen. „Harry", flüsterte er wieder, während Tränen auf Harrys Gesicht fielen. Dracos Tränen.

Und nichts passierte. Dumbledore erschien nicht. Harry erschien nicht. Niemand erschien.

Er klammerte sich an Harry, wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Holz. Er weinte, wiegte vor, wiegte zurück.

Draco zitterte vor Schmerz und Qual. „Harry", wisperte er wieder. „Nein", flüsterte er. „Geh nicht weg", bat er leise, aber Harry kam nicht wieder. Seine Finger griffen in Harrys zerfetzten Pullover. Er war feucht, ob vor Schweiß oder vor Schnee konnte er nicht sagen. Draco hatte sich noch nie so alleine auf der ganzen Welt gefühlt. Er hob den Blick zum Himmel. Was hatte er getan?

Und wie in Trance flog die Tür auf. Snape stand im Rahmen, den Blick weit, den Mund geöffnet. Draco hatte den Blick abwesend über die Schulter gewandt. McGonagall trat nach draußen in den Wind. Irgendwer sagte etwas. Slughorn?

Und es verging eine Ewigkeit. Er wusste nicht, wie es aussehen musste. Aber schnell erkannten die Lehrer, dass ein Körper am Boden lag. Langsam kam Snape näher, und das erste, was er tat, war, sich sicherheitshalber nach Dracos Zauberstab zu bücken. Und Draco nahm dumpf an, der Unverzeihliche musste Alarm geschlagen haben. Denn… das war ein Zauber, der garantiert nicht durchgewunken wurde.

Und es geschah innerhalb von Sekunden. Alles, was es brauchte, waren ein paar Sekunden, bis Bekannte zu Feinden wurden. Alle Lehrer, die sich versammelt hatten, zogen die Zauberstäbe.

Und sie richteten sie auf ihn.

Und er wusste, sie würden ihn gleich von Potter lösen, sie würden ihn fortschaffen von dem Jungen, dem er sein Leben anvertraut hatte. Hastig fiel sein Blick zurück auf das ruhige Gesicht. Fast sorglos wirkte Potter in seinen Armen. Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Er nickte, denn… er hatte getan, was Potter verlangt hatte. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Und er hielt Potter fest, als könne er ihn so noch ein wenig länger halten, hier, auf dieser Welt. Als könne er ihm so versichern, das alles ok war.

Er hörte die Lehrer nicht. Er hörte nichts mehr.

Und jetzt gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Nie wieder gab es etwas zu tun.

Hier endeten alle Visionen. Alle, bis auf eine.

Snape war nahe hinter ihm. Und Draco konnte es sehen.

Snape wollte ihn töten. Er wollte ihn töten, so wie Draco Harry getötet hatte. Und dann riss ihn Snape zurück, so dass Draco schmerzhaft nach hinten auf den harten Boden schlug. Und Snapes Stock fiel, ehe er auf die Knie sank. Er griff nach Potters Kragen, sprach Zauber, die Draco nicht kannte, nicht begriff.

Und weiß wirkte Snapes Gesicht hinter seinen schwarzen Haaren.

Und dann… trat ein Glanz in Snapes Augen. Ein Schmerz, nicht von dieser Welt. Er ließ von Harry ab, zog die Hände zurück, als würde er ihn entweihen, hielte er ihn länger, ehe sich sein Blick hob.

Ohne Gnade. Ohne Zukunft.

Und er richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, beschwor magische Fesseln aus dem Nichts, und sie schnitten Draco in Arme und Beine, waren fester als sie sein mussten, und Draco wollte zurück zu Potter. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben. Er wollte nicht fort, aber ein Zauber riss ihn in die Höhe.

„Ich… ich habe-", begann er willenlos und erschöpft, aber Snapes Zorn durchbrach die ohnehin schon wütende Oberfläche, und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, spürte Draco, wie der Knebelfluch seine Stimme raubte. Er konnte nicht sprechen! Er konnte es nicht erklären! Und Snape sprach nicht mal mehr mit ihm, sah ihn nicht mal an. Draco würde mit seiner Erklärung warten müssen.

Das war das Ende. So überraschend wie es vorhersehbar war.

Er hatte getan, was er sollte. Es würde sie retten. Das hoffte er. War es das, was Dumbledore gewollt hatte? War es sicher? Hatte er… das Böse besiegt? Und jetzt war er das Böse. Er weinte, ohne dass er es merkte. Er hoffte, er hatte Potter gerettet. Hatte seine Seele verschonen können. Er hoffte, das Böse hatte ihn nicht bekommen. Und blind hatte er sein restliches Leben für Potters Frieden gegeben.

Denn Draco hatte es nicht ertragen können. Harrys Schmerz war mehr gewesen, als er jemals hätte ertragen können. Eine intakte Seele war mehr wert, als er zu wissen glaubte. Er hoffte, Harrys Schmerz wäre für immer verschwunden. Ohne Harry hätte er es nicht gekonnt.

Und er hoffte, Harry wäre an seiner Seite. Er hoffte, es gäbe irgendein Zeichen. Dass es richtig war. Irgendwas.


	34. Chapter 34

33\. A crucial Mistake

 _„_ _We learn from failure, not from success!_ _"_

 ** _Bram Stoker_**

Es war schnell gegangen. Fast war es seltsam, wie schnell alles passierte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals so viele Auroren in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Und natürlich war keiner der Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen geblieben. Egal, wie oft die Lehrer es befohlen hatten.

„Sind seine Sachen gepackt?", erkundigte sich ein Auror barsch, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Snape nickte schroff, ohne ihn anzusehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Elf erschien. Dracos Schrankkoffer war verschlossen. Er hörte vor der Halle die Schüler. Hörte sie tuscheln, hörte sie Fragen stellen, die niemand beantwortete.

Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war. Aber es war spät. Lange war er in der Großen Halle gefangen gehalten worden, bis die Auroren eingetroffen waren. Bestimmt zwei Dutzend.

Der Elf war wieder verschwunden, und Draco konnte sich nicht rühren. Magische, orange Fesseln schimmerten um seine Handgelenke, während der Petrificus seinen Körper effektiv lähmte. Er spürte den Druck der Fesseln kaum noch. Der Todesfluch hatte ihm alles abverlangt, was er an Kräften gehabt hatte.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit ins Ministerium", teilte der Auror Snape mit.

„Nehmen Sie ihn mit", bestätigte Snape tonlos. Und Draco spürte den Brief in seiner Hemdtasche unter seinem Pullover. Er hatte ihn an sich. Und er dachte an Dumbledores Worte. Er durfte ihn nicht Snape geben. Ihm waren keine Fragen gestellt worden, und das schien wohl auch nicht erwünscht zu sein, denn beantworten konnte er sie sowieso nicht. Er spürte Snapes Blick auf sich. Er brauchte ihn nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass Snapes Blick tödlich war.

Einige Meter weiter schwebte die magische Bare. Ein schwarzes Tuch aus magischem Samt hatte die Bare blickdicht und sicher verdeckt. Doch Draco erahnte seine Gestalt darunter. Mehrere Auroren hatten es bereits geprüft. Geprüft, ob es wirklich Harry Potter war.

Ob er wirklich tot war. Und Draco wusste nicht, was es war, aber er spürte, wie es etwas gab, was ihn davon abhielt, zusammenzubrechen. Spürte, wie irgendetwas seine Kontenance bestehen ließ. Als wäre Harry noch da. Als sorge Harry dafür, dass die Schuld und die Kälte niemals einsetzten.

Und gleichzeitig war es dennoch nicht genug. Denn er war allein. Harry wäre ihm kein Alibi. Dumbledore wäre ihm kein Alibi. Aber der Brief über seinem Herzen gab ihm die nötige Sicherheit. Vielleicht… würde es gut gehen.

„Wir brechen auf", informierte der Auror die anderen. Draco spürte einen Zauberstab im Rücken. Er musste nicht gehen, denn sie ließen ihn schweben. Und die Eingangshalle stand voller Schüler, während er und Potters Bare die Große Halle einen Fuß über dem Boden im Schwebeflug verließen.

Und er erkannte sie unter den Schülern. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und nicht wiederzuerkennen. Aber er konnte sie nicht lange genug fokussieren, konnte den Blick nicht wenden, und es war das letzte Mal, dass er sie sah. Die Schüler verstummten, wurden von Lehrern und Auroren erfolglos zurückgedrängt. Einige Mädchen keuchten auf, beim Anblick der Bare, und die Erkenntnis schien einigen zu kommen.

Und einer Schülerin besonders. Und sie stellte sich den Auroren in den Weg, bevor McGonagall sie maßregeln und zurückhalten konnte.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Ginny Weasley, als hätte sie jedes Recht dazu. Doch Draco konnte hören, dass sie es wusste. Und er spürte die Kälte. Trotz der Lähmung wurde ihm kalt. Allein die Art und Weise wie ihre Stimme vor Schmerzen brach, brachte die Kälte.

„Aus dem Weg", schnappte ein Auror weiter vorne, wollte sie beiseiteschieben, aber Ginny Weasley zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Wer ist es?", wiederholte sie mit so unerschütterlicher Unnachgiebigkeit, dass der Auror McGonagall einen Blick zuwarf.

„Miss Weasley, gehen Sie aus dem Weg", flüsterte die ältere Lehrerin bestürzt und versuchte, das Mädchen aus dem Weg zu ziehen.

„Es ist Harry", flüsterte sie, ohne den Blick von der Bare zu wenden. „Nicht wahr?", fragte sie blass den Auroren ganz vorne, aber die Truppe an Auroren setzte sich in Bewegung. Draco hörte Ginnys Schrei, vernahm, wie sie wohl aufgehalten werden musste, und er hörte ihren Bruder, hörte, wie Weasley auf sie einsprach, wie er sie zurückhielt, und die Panik kehrte in seinen Körper zurück, als alle Schüler plötzlich Fragen stellten, als alle plötzlich in Tränen ausbrachen und anfingen zu rufen und schreien.

Und die Auroren brachten ihn und die Bare aus dem Schloss, gingen zügig über das Gelände. Der Schnee hatte sich gelegt. Weiß lagen die Gründe vor ihm. Die Hütte des Riesen kalt und unbewohnt.

Sie erreichten die Tore, erreichten die Grenzen und apparierten in die Nacht, er Seit-an-Seit zwischen den Auroren. Und wohl mit einer Spezialerlaubnis fand er sich im Atrium wieder.

Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Mit seinem Vater, vor sieben Jahren vielleicht. Noch mehr Menschen kamen auf sie zu.

„Löst den Zauber", befahl ein Mann mit wilden kurzen Haaren. Wahrscheinlich war er direkt von Zuhause appariert, hatte wohl schon geschlafen, aber bevor Draco den Gedanken abschließen konnte, löste sich der _Petrificus_ sowie die magischen Fesseln, und überrascht stürzte er nach vorne. Er schlug mit den Knien auf. „Aufstehen", befahl der Mann. Draco spürte, wie jemand in seinen Nacken griff und in die Senkrechte zerrte.

Und erst jetzt erkannte er den Mann. Er blinzelte, schüttelte den Rest der Lähmung ab. Coldwell! Der Minister war da. „Draco Malfoy", schien der Minister ihn zu erkennen. „In mein Büro", befahl er. „Bevor er in die Verwahrung kommt, will ich mit ihm reden!", sagte der Minister, als jemand widersprechen wollte. Und Draco empfand wilde Dankbarkeit.

Er wusste jetzt, warum er Snape den Brief nicht gegeben hatte. Denn vielleicht half ihm der Minister persönlich!

Seine Füße gehorchten kaum, aber zwischen zwei Auroren folgte er dem Minister durch die Weiten des Atriums. Vielleicht würde sich sein Albtraum nicht erfüllen. Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl, und keiner sprach, aber er spürte die zitternde Spitze eines Zauberstabs in seinem Rücken. Sie gingen den ausgestorbenen Flur entlang. Das Büro des Ministers lag am Ende eines Sekretärzimmers. Viele leere Schreibtische reihten sich im schwachen Schein der Petroleumlampen.

Der Minister bedeutete den beiden Auroren draußen zu warten. Er führte Draco in sein Büro.

Dann schloss er die Tür und entfachte sofort Feuer im Kamin. „Mr. Malfoy, setzen Sie sich", befahl er müde. Draco setzte sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, und fast hätte er gedacht, der Minister hätte ein größeres Büro. Das Schulleiterbüro war größer als dieses Zimmer. Auszeichnungen hingen hinter Glas an den Wänden, ohne dass Draco ihnen große Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Links neben ihm hing ein breites Gemälde, in einem besonders schweren Goldrahmen. Auch das war nicht wirklich erwähnenswert, denn das Zimmer, das es in Öl zeigte, war leer, abgesehen von einem Tisch, einem Stuhl und einem breiten offenen Fenster, was den Schein der untergehenden Sonne zu fassen schien. Er erkannte ein aquarellartiges Dorf in unweiter Ferne, einen Kirchturm, spiegelbildartige Häuser, die sich zu einem abstrakten Stadttor verbanden. Kurz glaubte er, dass es eine vage Erinnerung in ihm wachrüttelte, aber so schnell wie dieser Gedanken gekommen war, war er wieder verschwunden.

Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber das Gemälde strahlte etwas sehr Unangenehmes aus. Nur unterbewusst spürte er es. Der Schein der Sonne, die Farbe des Holzes. Abwesend dachte er, dass es kein Zimmer war, in welchem er gerne sein würde. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf die schwere eisenbeschlagene Truhe, die in einer Ecke des Gemäldes stand. Eine dunkle Stille beherrschte den gemalten Raum, und je länger er die Truhe betrachtete, umso stärker wurde der unbewusste Drang, wegzusehen, das Bild nicht mehr zu beachten.

Und mit klopfendem Herzen riss er den Blick von dem seltsamen Gemälde los.

Dann setzte sich Coldwell ihm gegenüber, und er fasste den Mann näher ins Auge. Für gewöhnlich hatte der Minister glatte, ölige Haare. So kannte Draco ihn aus der Zeitung. Glatt, akkurat. Aber jetzt trug er einen Morgenmantel, hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und wilde, unordentliche Haare. Hellbraun häuften sie sich auf seinem Kopf.

Draco erkannte eine feine Narbe unterhalb seiner rechten Wange. Die Augen waren klein und stechend braun. Nicht wie Grangers. Nicht warm, sondern kühl und von scharfer Dunkelheit.

„Sie haben Harry Potter getötet", sagte der Mann nachdenklich, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen. Und die Worte schwappten nach und nach in Dracos Bewusstsein. Harry Potter getötet. Sein Mund öffnete sich. Und langsam… langsam erwachte sein Geist wieder.

„Sir, ich…", begann er rau.

„Sie hatten einen guten Grund?", hakte der Minister mit gewisser Spannung in der Stimme nach. „Nicht wahr?", flüsterte er. Und Draco erfüllte eine stumme Dankbarkeit. Hastig griff er unter seinen Pullover, zerrte den gefalteten Brief aus der Brusttasche. Er war versiegelt, nicht geöffnet.

„Po-Potter gab mir diesen Brief! Er erklärt alles!", brach es endlich aus ihm hervor. „Vol-Voldemort war zurück! Sir, Sie müsse mir glauben, ich-!" Aber der Minister hob beruhigend die Hand.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge. Ich dachte mir so etwas schon", fuhr er beinahe gleichmütig fort. Draco wollte weinen vor Erleichterung. Mit dem Minister im Rücken würde alles gut werden! Sein Albtraum konnte nicht wahr werden! Coldwell öffnete das Siegel, entfaltete den Brief und hastig überflogen seine Augen die Zeilen. Mit dem Zauberstab prüfte er die Unterschrift. „Tatsächlich", murmelte er ein wenig fassungsloser, als Draco geglaubt hatte. „Mr. Potter hat es geschildert. Gütiger Merlin", fuhr der Minister kopfschüttelnd fort. „Ich verwahre das hier, damit es niemand gegen Sie verwenden kann, hören Sie?" Draco nickte nur.

„Ich… ich habe ihn nicht… ich musste! Er hat…-! Dumbledore-!", stotterte er, aber der Minister nickte.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte er beruhigend. „Es steht alles hier. Und wissen Sie, es ist das ideale Alibi. Dumbledores Porträt wird es bestätigen können, nicht wahr?", wollte der Minister fast scharf wissen. Darüber hatte sich Draco noch keinen Gedanken gemacht! Fast hysterisch nickte er.

„Ja! Ja, natürlich. Die Porträts! Dumbledores Porträt hängt in Snapes Büro!", entfuhr es ihm eilig. „Ja, er wird es bestätigen können!"

„Gut. Sehr gut." Coldwell nickte geschäftig. Draco entging das Zittern seiner Hände.

Draco war wach. Adrenalin peitschte durch seinen Körper. „Vielleicht sollte ich den Brief behalten, Sir?" Aber der Minister schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich bereits und öffnete einen magischen Tresor in der Wand mit dem Zauberstab.

„Nein, das wäre töricht. Sie werden die Nacht in der Verwahrung bleiben – zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, Mr. Malfoy. Und der Brief – Ihr einziger Beweis – ist wesentlich sicherer hier, denken Sie nicht?" Draco sah ihn an.

„In der Verwahrung?", wiederholte er unsicher.

„Ja. Ich meine, ich kann nicht in einer Nacht den Leuten erklären, dass sich eine heikle Theorie, die ich hegte, bewahrheitet hat. Dass ich an Ihre Unschuld glaube, wird den meisten übel aufstoßen, Mr. Malfoy. Zumindest jetzt noch", fuhr er bedauernd fort. „Und am sichersten sind Sie sie tatsächlich ironischerweise in unserer Verwahrung." Draco nickte langsam. Ja, es machte Sinn.

Glaubte er.

„Werden Sie Snape informieren?", wollte Draco sofort wissen.

„Aber natürlich", versprach der Minister ruhig.

„Und… meine Eltern!", fiel ihm eilig ein.

„Sicher", bestätigte der Minister kühler. „Ihren Vater als erstes", versprach er, aber der bittere Unterton entging Draco hierbei.

„Ich… ich danke Ihnen", flüsterte Draco erschöpft. „Danke", wiederholte er. Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er würde Granger wiedersehen. Er würde Hermine alles erklären. Er würde sich entschuldigen! Er würde…-

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy", vernahm er die kalte Stimme des Ministers, und sein Kopf hob sich verwirrt. Er erkannte die Spitze des Zauberstabs, die auf ihn gerichtet war, und sein Mund öffnete sich entgeistert, bevor der _Stupor_ ihn direkt in die Brust traf.

 _~ Vier Tage später ~_

Ihr Körper war taub. Sie hatte nicht schätzen können, wie viele anteilgenommen hatten, aber es waren bestimmt zweihundert Leute gewesen, wenn nicht mehr. Schüler, Lehrer, Bürger aus der Stadt. So unzählig viele waren hier.

Harry war in Godric's Hollow bestattet worden. Sein Grab lag neben dem seiner Eltern. Nicht weit entfernt. Blumen häuften sich in alle Farben. Magische Trauerbanner wehten über dem Grab, und der Himmel war grau über ihnen. Sanft hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen.

Dracos Verhandlung war heute. Draco…. Sie schniefte, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Und sie weinte nicht um Harry. Und das machte sie nur noch trauriger.

Ginny war nicht hier. Molly sagte, sie hatte ihr Zimmer im Fuchsbau heute nicht verlassen wollen. Und ein wenig hilflos stand sie nun neben Ron. Denn wo sollte sie stehen? Sie stand bei den Weasleys, denn dort würde sie heute wohl oder übel übernachten. Ihre Eltern waren schließlich fort. In Australien. Irgendwo. Keine Familie könnte sie hier begleiten, und sie glaubte, sie wollte es auch nicht.

Sie konnte nichts damit anfangen. Harry war tot. Draco hatte ihn getötet. Es war so unwirklich. Es klang so falsch. Und es machte sie so unfassbar traurig, dass sie nicht glaubte, jemals wieder froh zu sein. Was war nur geschehen?

Sie hatten den Tag frei bekommen, den nächsten auch. Und Molly hatte Hermine angeboten, dass sie bei ihnen bleiben könnte. Sie schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, dass sie und Ron keinen Kontakt mehr hatten.

Und Hermine hatte es auch nicht über sich gebracht, es zu erwähnen. Es war so egal, oder nicht?

Ron neben ihr starrte seit einer Ewigkeit auf das Grab. Keine Regung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Er war blass. Ab und an rann eine Träne über seine Wange. Er hatte noch nicht gesprochen heute. Zumindest nicht mit ihr.

Sie konnte Beatrice nirgendwo entdecken. Aber sie suchte auch nicht wirklich nach ihr. Sie suchte nach niemandem.

Zeit kam ihr vor wie ein verschwommenes Konzept aus Farben und Formen, aus Schnee und Übergange in Regen. Irgendwann verließen sie den Friedhof. Der Pfarrer war längst verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war es kein Pfarrer, nahm sie dumpf an, denn Zauberer hatten keine vergleichbare Religion. Sie bestatteten lediglich ihre Toten. Dort, wo auch ihre Vorfahren lagen. Der Mann hatte einige Worte gesagt, anrührend und passend, aber Hermine erinnerte sich an nichts davon.

Reporter warteten vor den Toren des Friedhofs, bestürmten sie, nachdem sie gingen, vor allem sie und Ron und Snape. Aber niemand sprach mit ihnen. Niemand konnte ihnen sagen, warum Draco Malfoy Harry Potter umgebracht hatte. Und Hermine weinte wieder.

Sie wusste, Snape verließ den Friedhof eilig, denn er musste an Dracos Verhandlung teilnehmen. Draco….

Sie waren im Fuchsbau. Hermine war an Arthurs Seite appariert, und sie saß seit einer ganzen Weile still im Wohnzimmer, ein Glas Tee in den Händen, während das Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Und es war George, der irgendwann das magische Radio andrehte. Seine Mutter maßregelte ihn mit verweinter Stimme sofort, aber er erklärte, er wollte hören, was mit ihm, Draco, geschehen würde, denn irgendwer würde darüber sprechen.

Irgendwann stieß George auf die aktuellen Nachrichten, auf das Zeitgeschehen im magischen London, und Hermines Ohren horchten auf, als sein Name fiel.

„-Verhandlungen haben heute gegen vier Uhr nachmittags ein Ende gefunden. Mr. Malfoy wurde vom Minister persönlich verurteilt, und er erhält die Todeshaft, die so viele gefordert hatten. Es gab keine Entlastungsbeweise, und ich nehme an, die sollten auch schwer zu erbringen sein, nicht wahr Teddy?", wollte die aufgeregte Reporterin anscheinend von ihrem Kollegen wissen, der irgendetwas zu Bestätigung brummte. „Wir berichten aus dem Ministerium, aber leider ist Reportern der Zutritt zu den Verhandlungsräumen verweigert worden! Da!", rief sie plötzlich. „Mr. Snape, Mr. Snape! Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, dort wo das grauenhafte Verbrechen geschehen ist, verlässt soeben den Saal, gefolgt von Draco Malfoy dem Mörder von Harry Pot-!"

Ron war aufgestanden und hatte das Radio abrupt ausgeschaltet. Hermines tränenschwerer Blick hatte sich gehoben. Molly weinte ebenfalls, und Arthur verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er wirkte aufgelöst, schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, und Hermine konnte all das kaum begreifen.

„Ich… sehe nach Ginny", hörte sie George irgendwann murmeln, und sie verblieb mit Ron und Molly, die den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte. Niemand sprach. Und irgendwann bemerkte Hermine Rons Blick. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf, bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen, und dankbar, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als zu weinen und in das untröstliche Feuer zu starren, folgte sie ihm.

Wie hatte Draco ihr das antun können? Sie wusste, diese Gedanken waren so selbstsüchtig. Es war so falsch, aber… sie konnte nur an Draco denken. Sie hatte schon geglaubt, er wäre besessen gewesen. Dass er es vielleicht nicht gewesen war. Aber… allem Anschein nach, war die Erklärung so simpel, wie sie furchtbar war. Draco hatte Harry getötet.

Steif war sie Ron in die Küche gefolgt. Er war groß genug, einige Flaschen im Regal hoch oben beiseite zu schieben. Er griff nach einiger staubigen Flasche Odgen's. Noch beinahe randvoll. Er verbarg sie unter dem Arm, um dann mit ihr die Küche zu verlassen, nach oben zu gehen, die steilen Stiegen empor. Sie trafen auf George, der vergeblich mit Ginnys verschlossener Tür zu verhandeln schien.

Er wandte den Blick und erkannte den Feuerwhiskey unter Rons Arm. Die Brüder tauschten einen Blick, und George gab es auf, mit Ginny zu reden. Er folgte ihnen stumm. Und dann saßen sie in Rons Zimmer auf dem schmalen Bett. George saß auf dem Boden davor.

Die Falsche wanderte zunächst stumm zwischen ihnen, bis George irgendwann ausatmete.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?", flüsterte er leer, ohne irgendwen anzusehen.

„Ja", murmelte Ron. „Und es ist alles meine Schuld", entfuhr es ihm tonlos. Hermine hob den Blick.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie sofort.

„Nein, es ist Malfoys Schuld!", knurrte George und griff sich die Flasche. Er trank einen tiefen Schluck. Hermine schluckte schwer. Es war Dracos Schuld. Draco kam nach Askaban. Todeshaft. Er jetzt begriff sie, was sie gehört hatte! Sie weinte schockartig, presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, und es war Ron, der sie plötzlich in seine Arme zog.

Und fast war es, als wäre das Schuljahr nicht geschehen. Er umarmte sie, wie er sie immer umarmt hatte. Sie registrierte es nur kaum, weinte bittere Tränen. Weinte um Draco, weinte um Harry, und sie verstand es nicht. Fest hielt er sie, bis sie sich von ihm löste. Sein Geruch war so vertraut. Der Fuchsbau war ihr so vertraut.

„Ich vermisse ihn", sagte Ron plötzlich, die Augen hell und voller Schmerz. „Ich…- du hattest Recht", erkannte er heiser. „Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen! Ich hätte-"

„-du wusstest es nicht. Ich wusste es nicht", unterbrach sie ihn und wusste nicht einmal, was sie sagte. George trank noch einen Schluck. Die Flasche wanderte wieder, und die Wärme des Alkohols brannte in ihrem Körper, nahm etwas von der eisigen Kälte, die sie empfand. Alles war falsch. Und Harry war tot.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, als Molly sie fragte, ob sie etwas Essen wollten, aber niemand von ihnen hatte Hunger. George hatte sich längst auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und schlief fest, während Ron und Hermine sich den letzten Rest Whiskey teilten. Mollys Blick war ablehnend auf die Flasche gefallen, aber sie sagte nichts, als sie eine Wolldecke aus dem Kleiderschrank nahm und George wortlos zudeckte.

„Ginny ist aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen", informierte sie die beiden leise. „Und sie isst. Wenn ihr noch Hunger habt, der Auflauf steht im Ofen", schloss sie erschöpft, ehe sie ging.

„Keinen Ärger von Mum", bemerkte Ron einigermaßen angetrunken mit Blick auf die warme Flasche in seiner Hand.

„Nein", bestätigte Hermine betrunken. Sie hatte immerhin aufgehört zu weinen.

„Ich war ein schlechter Freund", räumte Ron schließlich ein, ohne sie anzusehen. „Für Harry und für dich", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Nein", widersprach sie, aber so hatte sie es vor einigen Tagen auch gesehen.

„Doch", beharrte er schließlich. „Verzeih mir", ergänzte er, so hilflos, dass sie die Tränen wieder spürte. „Verzeih mir, Hermine, ich-"

„-es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", flüsterte sie. Alles war zerstört, und es gab nichts zu verzeihen. Und erst als Ron näher kam, merkte sie, was er tat. Er würde sie küs-

-… und sie weinte unter seinen Lippen nur noch mehr, weil sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. Weil sie wusste, dass Draco nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Dass Harry nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Sie küsste Ron, weil sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste.

Immerhin war es Ron. Er war wieder Ron.

Und sie wäre nie mehr sie selbst.


	35. Chapter 35

After

34\. The Portrait

 _„_ _I love portraits._

 _I've always been fascinated by the fact that_

 _when you put a frame on something you create limits for it._

 _It makes it look dead._ _"_

 ** _Nuno Roque_**

Die Uhr an der Wand tickte nervtötend laut. Zumindest kam es Draco so vor.

„Du hast keinen Kontakt zu Blaise Zabini?" Es klang wie eine Frage, aber das sollte es wahrscheinlich nicht. Und Draco hatte keine Antwort darauf. Abgesehen von der Offensichtlichen.

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht. Weasley schien Smalltalk zu betreiben, denn alles andere war noch schlimmer. „Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu überhaupt irgendwem", stellte Draco schließlich klar.

„Jaah…", erwiderte Weasley gedehnt, als wäre es eine Lüge. Draco spürte die Anspannung. Dieses enge Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er kannte es auswendig, dieses Gefühl. Das schlechte Gewissen. Er wagte nicht einmal wirklich in Weasleys Gesicht zu blicken.

„Es ist bemerkenswert, dass er uns hilft", sagte Weasley dann. Ja, es war bemerkenswert, dachte Draco finster. Dass ihm dabei kein Zacken aus der scheiß Slytherin-Krone gebrochen war.

Snape betrat seine eigene Küche, in der er und Weasley seit einer Weile am Tisch saßen. Und mit mehr oder weniger viel Freundlichkeit verteilte Snape das Essen, was der Lieferservice von Wandas internationaler magischer Lieferküche gebracht hatte. Der große Karton war magisch beheizt, und abwesend betrachtete Draco den Hitzezauber, der flimmernd verstarb, als Snape ihn unterbrach.

Die Teller dampften, wirkten wie Porzellan, waren aber kein echtes, denn sie schienen wesentlich leichter zu sein. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern in Malfoy Manor jemals geliefertes Essen bekommen zu haben. In Hogwarts ebenso wenig, auch hier bei Snape nach seiner Haft nicht. Es roch heiß und gut. Und Weasley schien einfach alles von der Karte bestellt zu haben.

„Und was ist der Plan?", wollte Snape wenig euphorisch wissen. „Ihr brecht ins Ministerium ein?", beantwortete er knapp seine Frage, Ablehnung in seinen Worten.

„Nicht wirklich", kaute Weasley kopfschüttelnd. Draco nahm die Gabel prüfend in die Hand. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was vor ihm auf dem Teller lag. Es war klein, gerollt und – gefüllt? „Ich arbeite dort. Ich kann immer in das Gebäude-"

„-nicht nach unten", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Es ist gefährlich", schloss er.

„Alles ist gefährlich, Mr. Snape", entschied sich Weasley zu sagen, bevor er ein riesiges Stück Huhn in seinen Mund schob. „Frühlingsrollen", erklärte Weasley in seine Richtung, als Draco vorsichtig durch den dünnen Teig gestochen hatte.

„Ah", entfuhr es Draco, der nun keinen Schimmer schlauer war als vorher.

„Chinesisch", fügte Weasley hinzu. Und Draco schob sich die Rolle in den Mund. Es schmeckte neutral. Nicht schlecht. Weasley griff sich die Flasche Bier, trank, und Draco war es nicht völlig klar, wie Weasley immer noch so verdammt großmütig sein konnte. Auf dem Weg zwischen der Praxis und Snapes Haus hatte Draco ein Dutzendmal erwartet, von Weasley niedergeschlagen zu werden. Nicht darüber zu reden, bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten.

Dann wiederum hatte er über so vieles seit Jahren nicht geredet, dass dieses Gefühl auch wieder verklingen würde.

„Was erwarten Sie zu finden?", wollte Snape wissen, der wesentlich zurückhaltender aß als Weasley.

„Dumbledores Porträt", sagte Weasley. „Unter anderem." Snape seufzte.

„So einfach ist es nicht. Selbst wenn Sie sein… magisches Bewusstsein, denn nichts weiter ist ein magisches Porträt, finden, dann ist es kein Beweis. Porträts kennen keine Wahrheit und sind keine verlässlichen Zeugen", informierte Snape sie.

„Es geht auch kaum darum, einen Zeugen zu finden. Es gab keine Zeugen", schloss Weasley achselzuckend. „Es geht ums Prinzip. Dumbledore hatte damit zu tun, und es muss einen guten Grund gegeben haben, warum Coldwell unbedingt Dumbledores Bewusstsein fernhalten wollte."

„Nur für ein Porträt ist der Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu riskant", beharrte Snape ernst.

„Es geht nicht nur um das Porträt", sagte Draco dann. Snape sah ihn an. Draco nahm an, würden sie das Porträt finden, würde Dumbledore ihm lediglich sagen, dass sich seine Warnung damals nicht auf Snape bezogen hatte, dachte er, mit einem verschlossenem Blick auf den grauhaarigen Mann, dem keine Sympathie für weder ihn noch Weasley anzumerken war. Dumbledore hatte ihn vor Coldwell warnen wollen, und dumm wie Draco gewesen war, hatte er es direkt auf Snape bezogen. Und deshalb war er nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, überhaupt irgendein Bewusstsein von Dumbledore zu finden.

„Was soll das heißen?" Snapes Ungeduld war immer noch seine auffälligste Charaktereigenschaft. Das, und seine schlichte Empathielosigkeit in Bezug auf Waghalsigkeiten. Draco seufzte schließlich.

„Ich gab Coldwell den versiegelten Brief." Snapes Stirn runzelte sich verständnislos. „Harry gab mir einen Brief. Einen… Gegenbeweis", sagte er nur. Weasley aß weiter, schien sich an dieser Tatsache wenig zu stören.

„Na und? Den dürfte Coldwell verbrannt haben, wenn er denn clever genug war", meinte Weasley schlicht, und Draco nickte nur abwesend.

„Aber Coldwell kannte den Inhalt und zum Beispiel mit Veritaserum würde man-" Aber Snapes Faust krachte so urplötzlich auf den Tisch, dass Draco zusammenzuckte, während Weasley die Thai-Nudel von der Gabel sprang.

„-du bist so unfassbar dumm, Draco!", brachte er beinahe entsetzt hervor, aber blanke Wut verzerrte seine Züge. Weasley schluckte hörbar den großen Bissen hinunter und blickte verstört von ihm zu Snape.

„Ich weiß", räumte Draco eisig ein. Denn wozu es abstreiten?

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Dir ist nicht eine Sekunde lang die Idee gekommen, dass so etwas Wichtiges nicht an den Mann gegeben werden sollte, der für die Inhaftierung deines eigenen Vaters verantwortlich war? In deinem Gehirn gab es nicht einen Moment der Klarheit, der dir-"

„-wenn ich nicht gerade Voldemort vernichtet hätte, dann wäre es mir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, zu dir zu gehen!", fuhr er Snape zornig an. „Aber nein!", ergänzte er wütend. „Ich war ja gefesselt und gelähmt, die Lehrer hatten die Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet, und du konntest es nicht erwarten, mich ins Ministerium abzuschieben!", knurrte er. Weasley betrachtete beide immer noch stumm, bevor er seufzte.

„Ist es nicht egal?", wagte Weasley noch einmal einzuwerfen. Er versuchte, die generell schlechte Stimmung nicht gänzlich einreißen zu lassen. „Wen interessiert irgendein alter Brief, der garantiert nicht einmal mehr vorhanden ist?" Snape schoss Weasley jetzt immerhin genauso einen verachtenden Blick zu, wie Draco sie am laufenden Meter bekam.

„Ein Siegelbrief wird mit Blut besiegelt", erklärte er kalt, und Draco fühlte sich wieder an die Schulzeit mit Snape erinnert. „Und ich nehme an, das wird Harry auch getan haben. Ob nun mit Absicht oder instinktiv. Blut lässt sich mit Schwüren, mit Verita-Zaubern, mit allen wichtigen Dokumenten verbinden, aber ich nehme an, Sie beide haben McGonagall damals nicht zugerhört, weil Sie beide mittelmäßige Schüler waren!", schnappte er, und Weasleys Mund schloss sich beleidigt. „Ein solcher Brief lässt sich nicht vernichten, mit der Absicht, die Wahrheit, die er bekundet, zu verdecken!", schloss Snape entnervt. Wieder bekam Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du ihn Coldwell gegeben hast, Draco!"

Zum ersten Mal in all den Wochen wirkte Snape fassungslos. Er zeigte tatsächlich eine andere Emotion. Neben der ewigen Verachtung. Und Weasley ignorierte die Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe. Wache Aufmerksamkeit war in seine Haltung getreten.

„Der Brief existiert also noch? Es gibt einen Beweis?" Er fragte es Snape, aber Draco antwortete. Zum ersten Mal beschlich ihn die ungeahnte Hoffnung, dass sein Beweis vielleicht nicht den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen war!

„Er hat ihn in dieser Nacht in den Tresor gelegt", sagte er, ein wenig nervöser. Weasley aber schüttelte den Kopf. Tatendrang zeichnete seine Gestalt.

„Er befindet sich dort nicht mehr." Draco nahm das letztendlich auch an, aber Weasley schien Gewissheit zu haben. „Ich bin seit meiner Beförderung über den Inhalt des Minister-Tresors informiert", ergänzte er nachdenklich, und Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Und mit welcher Ermächtigung?", erkundigte er sich skeptisch, aber Weasley verdrehte die Augen.

„Nennen wir es Paranoia, Mr. Snape", schloss er gereizt. „Ich habe meine Leute überall, und natürlich wird das Büro des Ministers überwacht." Und Snapes Maßregelung blieb aus.

„Äußerst praktisch", bemerkte Snape, fast mit dem Hauch der Anerkennung in der rauen Stimme, aber dann schien ihm seine Wut auf Draco wieder einzufallen. „Unfassbar!", murmelte er wieder.

„Es tut mir leid!", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

„Das nützt uns überhaupt nichts", erwiderte Snape, und Draco nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Snape sich scheinbar mit einbezog. In was auch immer. Was sollte das bedeuten? Auch Weasley hatte den Blick gehoben.

„Uns?", wiederholte Weasley sichtlich überrascht. Aber Snape wirkte über sie beide entnervt wie eh und je.

„Denken Sie tatsächlich, dass – sollten all Ihre Bemühungen fehlgehen – das Ministerium nicht als erstes vor meiner Türe stehen wird? Ich bin ein Teil dieses Unterfangens, ob Sie es nun beabsichtigt haben, Mr. Weasley, oder ob Sie es in Ihrer Arroganz verkannten. Und da ich Sie scheinbar nicht von Ihren waghalsigen Plänen abzubringen vermag, verbleibt mir kaum eine andere Wahl, als mich…" Er zögerte den Hauch eines erwartungsvollen Moments. Draco hielt entsprechend unbewusst die Luft an. „… als mich anzuschließen."

Weasleys Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder. Das waren Neuigkeiten. Aber Weasleys Blick fiel auf Snapes gelähmtes Bein. Es entging Snape nicht, und seine Lippen schürzten sich entsprechend. „Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Weasley", entkam es ihm glatt. „Ich war ein Spion beider Seiten. Unterschätzen Sie meine Möglichkeiten nicht, aufgrund von Äußerlichkeiten. Jede Behinderung lähmt einen nur soweit, wie man nicht mit ihr umzugehen weiß." Es schienen weise Worte zu sein, aber Draco begriff sie nicht. Er war noch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass Snape ihnen seine Hilfe praktisch anbot.

Aber Weasley widersprach nicht. Und Snape atmete aus. „Das hier ist kein Rätsel, Mr. Weasley", fuhr er langsam fort, während sein Blick eine Stelle über dem Küchentisch fixierte. Snapes Verstand arbeiten zu sehen, war ein Wunder für sich, befand Draco. Snapes Blick löste sich aus der Starre und fiel auf Weasley zurück. „Sie sagten, das Bild im Ministerbüro war ebenfalls verschwunden?", vergewisserte er sich wohl, aber beinahe klang es nicht wie eine Frage. Scheinbar hatte Weasley es damals erzählt, nahm Draco an.

„Ja, unter anderem", bestätigte Weasley. Snape schien in seinen Gedanken bereits den nächsten Punkt zu erreichen.

„Die Sekretäre haben Zugriff zum Minister-Tresor. Ein Siegelbrief wäre dort nicht sicher vor neugierigen Augen." Sein Blick hob sich zu seinem und anschließend zu Weasleys Gesicht. „Allein die Zusammenhänge sind wichtig", fuhr er nachdenklich fort.

„Ja, Dumbledores Porträt zu stehlen sollte Dumbledore daran hindern, zu reden!", schloss Weasley gereizt. Aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er demonstrativ. „Kein Richter würde ein Porträt als Zeugen zulassen oder in Erwägung ziehen. Es ging nicht um… die Möglichkeit, das Albus _sprechen_ könnte…", folgerte Snape. „Die Diebstähle der Porträts, auch das im Eberkopf, waren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Eine Aussage Albus Dumbledores, sei es auch als Porträt, mochten vielleicht einschüchternd auf Coldwell gewirkt haben, aber er fürchtete sich nicht davor."

„Dann was? Wenn Sie sagen, Dumbledore war keine Bedrohung, dann-?" Weasley schien es nicht zu begreifen, und genauso wenig begriff es Draco. Aber Snape schien von ihnen beiden auch nichts anderes zu erwarten.

„-seine Aussage nicht", korrigierte Snape. „Aber die Person des Schulleiters selbst hat Zugang zu den Gemälden des Ministeriums, vor allem zu dem Gemälde, welches dem Minister in seinen Räumen am nächsten ist. Derselbe Weg, wie der Schulleiter ins Sankt Mungo in die Chefetage kommt."

„Was heißt das?", wollte Weasley atemlos wissen. Aber Draco hatte verstanden.

„Coldwell wollte verhindern, dass Dumbledore sein Gemälde in seinem Büro betreten würde", entkam es ihm. Er erinnerte sich an das seltsame Gemälde, das seltsame Zimmer, was ihm so unwillkürlich düster erschienen war.

„Warum?" Weasley hatte den Grad der schmalen Erkenntnis noch nicht erreicht.

„Weil magische Porträts Aufbewahrungsorte sein können", beantwortete Draco diese Frage, beinahe ein wenig überrascht, während dunkle Erinnerungen in ihm an die Oberfläche stiegen. Snape verschränkte ausdruckslos die Arme vor der Brust. Aber Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und seine Schultern sanken.

„Nein, das funktioniert nicht", erwiderte er bedauernd. „Fred und George haben damals versucht, ihr Zeugnis verschwinden zu lassen. Kein Zauber der Welt hat es über die Barriere in das Bild von Wilfried Weasley gebracht." Snape schenkte Weasley beinahe einen nachsichtigen Blick, und Draco wusste auch diese Aussage zu entkräften.

„Nein", widersprach er beinahe tonlos. Seine angespannten Züge verloren an Kraft, denn er wusste es tatsächlich besser. Weasley sah ihn ungläubig an. „Es funktioniert", flüsterte er mit äußerst trockenem Mund. Denn er erinnerte sich an ein Gemälde in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer. Es war das Bildnis einer Kammer, er hatte nie gewusst, was für eine Kammer es war, aber… in der leeren Kammer tauchten dann und wann schmutzige Bündel auf, sammelten sich in den Ecken. Er schloss die Augen. Charity Burbage kam ihm ins Gedächtnis. Die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. Sein Vater hatte ihn des Zimmers verwiesen, ehe die Versammlung an Todessern die Lehrerin zu foltern begonnen hatte.

Sein Vater sagte ihm später, Nagini hätte sich um das Problem gekümmert. Und Draco hatten die Albträume gejagt, aber… nicht alles war spurlos verschwunden. Er kannte die Kerker seines Hauses, kannte die Räume, die versiegelt und verschlossen waren. Und als er die Tür einmal offenstehen gesehen hatte, war er beinahe enttäuscht gewesen, dass sich lediglich schmutzige Bündel darin befanden. Einige verkohlt und verrußt, andere… einfach nur bräunlich und schmutzig.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Snapes Gesicht. An dem Abend, als Charity Burbage in Malfoy Manor gewesen war, hatte Snape später ein schmutziges Bündel in den Keller getragen.

Bevor das Ministerium zur Durchsuchung kam, wie es ständig passiert war, war das Gemälde aus dem Büro seines Vaters verschwunden. Und keinen Tag später, pünktlich zur Ankunft der Behörden, die natürlich auch die Kerker durchsuchten, hing das Gemälde an seinem Platz, nur ein paar Bündel waren in den düsteren Ecken dazugekommen.

Draco spürte den Ekel in seinem Körper, spürte die Kurzatmigkeit in seinen Lungen. Und dasselbe Gefühl, was ihn in Coldwells Büro vor siebzehn Jahren befallen hatte, konnte er plötzlich identifizieren. Und es machte ihm Angst, wie es nur noch Weniges konnte.

„Was?", entfuhr es Weasley jetzt. „Wie soll es funktionieren?" Aber Snape antwortete statt seiner, und Draco glaubte auch nicht, dass er noch antworten konnte.

Seine Kindheit jagte ihm manchmal noch schreckliche Angst ein. Mehr als es Askaban an seinen schlimmsten Tagen konnte.

„Ich möchte Ihren Brüdern nicht verwehren, tatsächlich über ein gewisses magisches Geschick verfügt zu haben", begann Snape, und Weasley sah ihn abwartend an, „aber für eine solche Transportation braucht es einen magischen Maler. Der einzige Weg, etwas oder jemanden aus dieser Welt verschwinden zu lassen, gelingt nur mit Transformation oder mit Transportation. Da ein Siegelbrief durch das Blut des Verfassers an seine Form gebunden bleibt, ist Transformation unmöglich. Was Ihnen durchaus geläufig sein sollte, da McGonagall ihnen die Grundformen der Wandelbarkeit um die Ohren geschlagen haben müsste", würzte Snape seine Worte mit der rechten Mischung an Spott.

„Sie glauben, Coldwell hat einen Maler beauftragt, der Harrys Brief in dieses Gemälde transportiert hat?", wollte Weasley augenblicklich wissen und ignorierte Snapes Seitenhieb. Snape ruckte unwirsch mit dem Kopf, deutete ein Nicken an. „Cool", entkam es Weasley, und Draco hob den Blick. „Es funktioniert also doch." Aber Snape schien es nicht ‚cool' zu finden.

„Die Kunst der schwarzmagischen Malerei ist nicht so verbreitet und nicht so legal, wie es Ihrem Kopf vielleicht den Anschein macht", entkam es Snape beinahe behutsam, wenngleich auch mit einem gereizten Unterton. „Es natürlich strengstens verboten, überhaupt zu versuchen, einen Gegenstand von rechtlicher Wichtigkeit – sei es auch nur ein Schulzeugnis – in die parallele Welt eines Gemäldes zu befördern." Weasley erntete einen eindeutigen Blick aus Snapes scharfen Augen. „Zwar sind Ihre Brüder es falsch angegangen, aber dennoch handelt es sich um den Versuch einer Straftat, machen Sie da keinen gedanklichen Fehler", ermahnte ihn Snape eisig. „Wer etwas Magisches verbergen möchte, braucht einen magischen Ort und einen passenden Magier, der weiß, was er tut", schloss er, den belehrenden Ton eines Lehrers auf den Lippen.

Weasley schien es nicht leiden zu können, belehrt zu werden, und Draco fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Hermine all diese Dinge schneller begriffen hätte als er und Weasley. Er nahm es fast an. „Wir haben allerdings nicht die Zeit, entgangenes Schulwissen aufzufrischen", fuhr Snape mit deutlichem Missfallen fort. „Einen Siegelbrief entgegen seinem Zweck verschwinden zu lassen, kostet einiges an Skrupellosigkeit, ganz zu schweigen von einem Maß an Talent", kürzte es Snape ab.

„Wozu dann aber der Aufwand? Wieso hat er nicht ein willkürlich anderes Bild genommen, um den Brief zu verbergen, anstatt alle Bilder Dumbledores zu stehlen?", wollte Weasley wieder ernster wissen.

„Ist der Gegenstand erst im Gemälde verschwunden, ist es unmöglich ihn wiederherzustellen", erklärte Snape knapp. „Coldwell hatte von den Räumlichkeiten des Ministers vor Amtsantritt keine Ahnung, und ich nehme an, es war ihm unbekannt, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts die Möglichkeit hat, das Gemälde zu betreten."

Und Draco erkannte seine Stimme kaum, als er sprach. „Was war es für eine Kammer? In Lucius' Büro?" Noch nie hatte er gefragt. Nie hatte er sich sonderlich interessiert, hatte dieses dunkle Geheimnis lange verdrängt. Snapes Ausdruck wirkte verschlossen, wie immer.

„Warum fragst du das?", wollte Snape tatsächlich prüfend von ihm wissen, ohne ihm direkt eine Antwort zu geben. Aber was Draco beunruhigte, war, dass Snape zu wissen schien, was es für eine Kammer war. Etwas in seinen Augen hatte sich urplötzlich verändert. Der harte Ausdruck wirkte ein wenig qualvoller.

Draco ignorierte Weasleys entgeisterten Blick, als er Snape antwortete. „Es war so ein Gemälde. In Coldwells Büro", antwortete er, ohne genau benennen zu können, was diesen Typus von Gemälde einzigartig machte. Vielleicht war es… die Angst? Und Snapes Stirn runzelte sich plötzlich.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Snape beinahe gefährlich ruhig wissen. Weasley schien weder ihm noch Snape zu folgen.

„Dieses Gefühl…", sagte Draco. „Die Stille und… die Dunkelheit. Es wirkte… ebenso kalt und…" Draco schluckte. „Tot", entkam ihm tonlos das Wort, was in seiner Erinnerung spukte. Noch immer konnte Draco die Gänsehaut im Nacken spüren, die ihn befallen hatte. Bei seinem Vater und bei Coldwell.

„Ater Caros", entgegnete Snape, ein wenig ungläubig.

„Was soll das sein?", mischte sich Weasley wieder ein. Diesmal klang er ungeduldig. Snape beobachtete ihn, Draco, noch immer aus nachdenklichen Augen.

„Die Todesser hatten… ihre eigenen Wege, Dinge zu verbergen", antwortete Snape, vage wie immer. „Es war ein Brauch der alten Kriegerkönige. Ich nehme an, weder Sie noch Draco werden Professor Binns genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben, um sich zu erinnern?" Es war wieder einmal keine ernstgemeinte Frage, deshalb antworteten weder er noch Weasley. „Sie hatten ihre Maler gezwungen, Gemälde von schrecklichen Orten zu fertigen. Schlachtfeldern, Galgenplätzen", erzählte Snape, die Stimme weit entfernt. „Es waren keine schönen Gemälde, aber bald erkannte man, dass sie weitaus mehr Macht besaßen, als lediglich den Betrachter in Angst und Elend zu versetzen", schloss er bitter. „Mit dem rechten Maß an schwarzer Magie, war es möglich eine Verbindung herzustellen."

Schwer atmete er aus, aber weder er, noch Weasley unterbrachen ihn. „Sehen Sie, eine schlichte Tasse vermag ein Maler ohne weiteres in ein Stillleben einzufügen", erklärte er. „Eine Leiche wiederum", fuhr er fort, und Weasleys Augen weiteten sich entsprechend, „kann man nicht in jedes beliebige Gemälde unterbringen. Nicht einmal mit schwarzer Magie."

„Wer etwas Dunkles verbergen will, benötigt einen dunklen Ort", sagte Weasley tatsächlich still, schien zu begreifen. Snape nickte nur.

„Ja", erwiderte Snape knapp. „Man nennt den Zauber auf diesen Gemälden Ater Caros", fuhr er fort. „Der finstere Todesschlaf. Ein wesentlich netterer Name, als es Sinn der Sache war", schloss er bitter. „Im Laufe der Geschichte, stellten die Zauberer fest, dass nicht einmal ein Kriegsschauplatz von Nöten, sondern jeder Ort eines schlimmen Verbrechens ausreichend war."

„Dein Vater hatte so was?", wollte Weasley direkt von ihm wissen, aber Snape antwortete.

„Jeder Todesser des inneren Rangs hatte ein Caros-Gemälde. Für alle Fälle", ergänzte er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten düster. Es schien eine widerliche, neue Erkenntnis für Weasley zu sein.

„Ha-haben Sie so eins?", wollte Weasley mit unpassender Neugierde wissen, aber Snape verzog knapp den Mund.

„Ich habe zwei", erklärte er schlicht, und Draco konnte sich schon kaum vorstellen, dass man überhaupt eines haben wollte. Weasleys Mund öffnete sich. Draco kam Weasley vor wie ein Junge, der ein aufregendes Geheimnis erfahren hatte. Aber Snape schien nicht stolz auf den Besitz zu sein. Draco musste sich immer wieder vor Augen führen, wie gut Weasley eigentlich war. Wie unbefleckt. Wie anders er und Snape doch waren. Wie komplett verschieden von Weasley. „Es ist illegal ein solches Bild zu haben. Und ich habe zwei, weil mich Lucius bat, seines in Verwahrung zu nehmen, nachdem das Ministerium ihn verhaftet hatte."

„Du hast die Kammer hier?", entkam es Draco tonlos.

„Sie ist an einem sicheren Ort, und es ist nicht geplant, dass dieses Bild das Tageslicht jemals wiedersieht." Es beruhigte Draco. Doch Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich freudlos. „Denkst du, ich habe es in meinem Wohnzimmer über dem Kamin?", wollte Snape beinahe spöttisch von ihm wissen. „Voldemort mochte größenwahnsinnig und verrückt gewesen sein und eine ganze Galerie im Schlafzimmer hängen haben, ich hingegen bin da doch bescheidener." Sein Blick fiel auf Weasley. „Und nun weiß der Leiter der Auroren ebenfalls Bescheid und könnte mich wegen Besitzes dieser Scheußlichkeiten auch noch verhaften lassen."

Aber Weasley antwortete ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich kann keinen Besitz dieser Bilder nachweisen, Mr. Snape. Wie sollte ich Sie jemals in diese Verlegenheit bringen?" Und schon war der Schuljunge wieder der beeindruckend vielseitige Mann. Auch Snape schien einen momentlang von Weasleys offensichtlichem Selbstbewusstsein beeindruckt zu sein. Und dann lächelte Snape ein beinahe unsichtbares Lächeln.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Weasley."

Und dann wurde Weasley ernst. „Hat Coldwell so ein Bild?", wollte er angespannt wissen, und Snape ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Coldwell gehörte nie zu den erlauchten Reihen der engsten Todesser, was für seinen strategischen Karrieresprung zum Minister durchaus vorteilhaft war, aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird dem inneren Rang nachgeeifert haben, wo er nur konnte", schloss Snape ernst. Dann aber sah er Draco an und erhob sich langsam.

„Aber… ein Caros-Gemälde hat man als Minister nicht in seinem Büro", bemerkte er schließlich. Er fixierte ihn. „Bist du dir völlig sicher, dass-" Aber Draco unterbrach ihn.

„-ich bin mir sicher", sagte er mit voller Überzeugung, denn es gab weniges, was ihm so blendend hell im Gedächtnis geblieben war, wie diese Kälte. Aber das Bild seines Vaters und das von Coldwell hatten diese Kälte in den Raum gestrahlt.

„Niemand hat diese Bilder wie Trophäen an der Wand. Abgesehen von Voldemort", ergänzte Snape nachdenklich. Dann verlor sich sein Blick, und er schien zu einem düsteren Schluss zu kommen. „Es sei denn…", murmelte er nachdenklich, „es ist aktiv und er hat etwas zu verbergen", entkam es ihm still. Langsam wandte er sich an Weasley, denn beide schienen Wissen zu teilen, dass Draco verborgen blieb.

„Seine Frau", sagte Weasley dann dunkel. Und Draco fiel wieder bruchstückhaft ein, was Weasley damals erzählt hatte. Dass Coldwells Frau verschwunden war. Sein Gesicht verlor jede Farbe. „Sie wollen sagen", entfuhr es Weasley wesentlich gefasster, was sich Draco nur deshalb zu erklären wusste, weil Weasley noch nie so ein Gemälde gesehen hatte, „Coldwell hat seine Frau umgebracht und in dem Gemälde in seinem Büro versteckt?"

Es klang widerlich. Es klang nach etwas, was auch sein Vater gemacht hätte, dachte Draco für eine unwirkliche Sekunde. Und Weasley schien den Sinn hinter seinen eigenen Worten zu begreifen.

„Oh, wir müssen dieses Bild finden!", entkam es ihm mit grimmigem Tatendrang in der Stimme. „Dann finden wir nicht nur Harrys Brief, sondern direkt auch die vermisste Mrs. Coldwell", schloss er und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Fantastisch", bemerkte Snape abschätzend, ohne jede Begeisterung. Weasley ging bereits zur Tür.

„Ich werde das nötigste vorbereiten, sollten wir scheitern. Ansonsten beginnt das Unternehmen ‚Coldwell' in zwei Tagen." Er wandte sich noch einmal an ihn. „Wir trainieren morgen und übermorgen nach der Arbeit. Ich kann auf dich zählen, Malfoy?" Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage. Und mittlerweile wollte Draco nur noch, dass der Albtraum endete. Und dass Weasley über ihn und Hermine Bescheid wusste, setzte ihn nur mehr in Zugzwang. Er nahm an, irgendetwas schuldete er Weasley.

„Ja…, Ron", erwiderte er ruhig, und er sagte seinen Namen, so wie er Hermine und Harry ihn hatte sagen hören. Kurz betrachtete ihn Weasley, ohne zu reagieren, dann nickte er und verschwand. Irgendwann setzte sich Snape wieder und aß eine gebackene Seefrucht mit den Fingern. „Bist du nicht langsam zu alt für gefährliche Abenteuer?", wollte Draco von ihm wissen, und Snape atmete aus.

„Halt den Mund, Draco", erwiderte er schlicht, aber nicht ganz so todernst, wie er sonst immer war. Draco musste zugeben, die Aussicht auf Harrys Brief änderte die Perspektiven allesamt. Wenn auch nur für heute Nacht.


	36. Chapter 36

35\. The last Adventure

 _„_ _To die will be an awfully big adventure._ _"_

 ** _J.M. Barrie_**

Sie nahm an, dass der Zauber zwar gewirkt hatte, aber anscheinend war er nicht gut genug gewesen. Zumindest nicht gut genug, um ihn zu täuschen. Hermine stand hinter ihrer eigenen Bürotür, die einen Spalt offen stand und lauschte dem Gespräch. Sie verstand nicht viel, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es ein Problem gab.

Rutherford empfing heute einen wichtigen Patienten, wenn er denn ein Patient war. Coldwell persönlich war in der Praxis erschienen. Vorgestern hatte sie Declan mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt, hatte seine Frontallappen mit falschen Informationen gefüttert, aber dumm schien Coldwell nicht zu sein. Rutherford deutete plötzlich in Richtung ihres Büros.

Die Männer setzten sich in Bewegung. Sofort verschwand Hermine von der offenen Tür und flüchtete sich lautlos hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Sie setzte sich in der Sekunde, in der es klopfte.

„Herein", rief sie neutral.

„Heilerin Weasley", begrüßte sie der andere Heiler freundlich und bedeutete Coldwell einzutreten. „Sie kennen den Leiter der inneren Verwaltung? Richard Coldwell", stellte er ihn trotzdem vor. Hermine erhob sich wieder. Sie brachte es über sich, eine neutrale Miene zu machen, obwohl sie wusste, dieser Mann war schuld daran, dass Draco so viel Schmerzen hatte erleiden müssen. Dass Harry mit dem Ruf gestorben war, ein egoistisches Monster zu sein, zumindest bei vielen, die ihn gekannt hatten. Er war schuld daran, dass Draco nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er war schuld, dass Hermine und Draco nicht zusammen gewesen waren. Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht den Fehler begehen, etwas Falsches zu sagen, aus reiner Wut heraus.

„Mr. Coldwell", begrüßte sie ihn steif. Der Mann vor ihr war nicht breit. Er war nicht größer als sie, aber… ihn umgab etwas, das seine Größe wettmachte. Dem Gesicht dieses Mannes fehlte jeder Skrupel. Sein Blick war so leer und arglos, wie der Blick der damaligen Todesser, die beteuert hatten, unter dem _Imperius_ gestanden zu haben. Und nur die guten Schauspieler hatten den Gnadenbrief erhalten. Nur die Lügner. Coldwell war einer dieser Lügner gewesen. Und sie glaubte, Ron stellte sich diesen Rachefeldzug bei weitem zu einfach vor.

„Heilerin Weasley, nennen Sie mich Richard. Sie sind mir schließlich nicht unbekannt." Hermine wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, was das bedeuten sollte. Als sie nichts erwiderte, schien er sein Anliegen endlich preiszugeben. „Draco Malfoy arbeitet hier, nicht wahr?" Und seine Stimme klang zu… gleichmütig, als dass es eine unverfängliche Frage sein konnte.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, gezwungen ruhig.

„Heiler Rutherford erklärte mir, dass Mr. Malfoy zurzeit krank sei?", vergewisserte er sich. Und sie würde nun sehr gut lügen müssen. Sie tat so, als müsse sie sich erst ins Gedächtnis rufen, wer Draco Malfoy überhaupt war.

„Das stimmt", sagte sie dann. „Wir haben eine Aufbaukurz durchgeführt, da er nahe dem Erschöpfungstod gewesen war", brachte sie bittere Worte über die Lippen. Coldwell war schuld gewesen an Dracos Gesundheit. Und sie vergaß, wie sauer sie eigentlich auf Draco war. „Vor zwei Tagen machten sich einige Nebenwirkungen bemerkbar, und ich habe absolute Ruhe angeordnet."

„Im Haus von Mr. Snape nehme ich an?", wollte der ehemalige Minister glatt von ihr wissen. Und sie konnte nicht lügen, denn er könnte es nachprüfen.

„Dort ist er zurzeit untergebracht, ja", bestätigte sie barsch. Er nickte nur.

„Dann will ich hoffen, dass die Nebenwirkungen nicht gefährlich sind", schloss er nach einem Moment mit falschem Bedauern auf den Zügen, dass man nicht zwingend als falsch erkennen konnte. Rutherford tat es nicht.

„Mein Lieber, ich finde es nett, dass du dich so um unseren Neuzugang sorgst", erklärte Rutherford lächelnd. „Heilerin Weasley hat alles im Griff", ergänzte er zuversichtlich in ihre Richtung. Und sie bekam nun ein kühles Lächeln von Coldwell geschenkt.

„Davon gehe ich aus, Rowan. Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete er, fast ein wenig zu scharf.

Hermine nahm an, er glaubte ihr nicht. Man merkte ihm die Gallenkomplikationen nicht an, wegen denen er morgen im Mungo sein würde, dachte Hermine bitter. Zu schade. Sie gönnte diesem Arschloch die Schmerzen.

„Informieren Sie mich bitte, wenn Mr. Malfoy wieder zur Arbeit erscheint, Heilerin Weasley", verabschiedete er sich schließlich. „Und…", fuhr er fast lächelnd fort, „grüßen Sie mir Ihren Mann", schloss er nickend, ehe er mit Rutherford verschwand.

Ihr Herz klopfte laut in ihrer Brust. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sich ein Sturm zusammenbraute. Sie musste mit Ron reden. Und mit Draco.

Sie wusste, heute stand der Einbruch bevor. Anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Und sie hatte sich überwunden, zu Snape zu apparieren. Gestern hatte sie sich noch schlau gemacht, hatte alles Wichtige über Mysteriumsabteilung rauszufinden versucht, was sie hatte finden können, aber sie nahm fast an, dass Rons Anwesenheit wichtiger war, als ihr theoretisches Halbwissen.

Sie war längst angekommen, stand im dunklen Vorgarten, und sie nahm an, Coldwell scheute keine Kosten und Mühen, Snapes Haus beschatten zu lassen. Vielleicht nicht jetzt gerade, vielleicht nicht um die nächtliche Zeit, aber tagsüber. Sie nahm an, Coldwell war ein paranoider Mann. Und er tat gut daran, es zu sein.

Sie klopfte an die Tür. Sie hörte die unregelmäßigen Schritte im Hausflur, und Snape öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck, ehe er misstrauisch nach draußen spähte.

„Mrs Weasley", begrüßte er sie, blickte über ihren Kopf hinaus, vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine war, ehe er die Tür freigab. Er stellte ihr Auftauchen nicht in Frage, und sie war froh darüber.

Tatsächlich hörte sie Stimmen. Ron war hier. Und Draco dann wohl auch. Snape bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen, und sie erreichten die Küche. Das letzte Mal war sie vor Snape geflohen, weil sie annahm, die nächtlichen Aktivitäten waren ihm nicht gegangen, aber er war wohl höflich genug, nie mehr ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. In der Küche verharrte sie im Türrahmen. Ron und Draco standen über den Tisch gebeugt, ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, ins Gespräch vertieft, in einem seltsamen Einklang.

Fast wollte sie nicht stören. Denn sie schienen… _auszukommen_? War es das richtige Wort? Taten sie das? Gab es überhaupt eine echte Wahl? Ron war beeindruckend, das gab sie zu. Dann wiederum… - ach, sie wusste es nicht wirklich. Snape räusperte sich plötzlich, unterbrach die beschäftigten Männer, die beide Aurorenuniformen trugen. Es fiel Hermine erst jetzt auf. Ron schien Draco eine Uniform besorgt zu haben, die ihm vortrefflich stand. Hermine würde ihm die Rolle als Auror abkaufen. Er füllte die Uniform mit den entsprechenden Muskeln.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Beide sahen sie an, aber Dracos Blick fiel zu schnell wieder. Und es kitzelte nur die Wut, die sie auf ihn verspürte. Und sie ließ es nicht mehr gelten, dass er ein Lebenlang in Haft verbracht hatte, dass er mit den sozialen Konventionen nicht mehr vertraut war, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, was er zu sagen hatte – denn sie kaufte es ihm nicht mehr ab. Er hatte genug Menschenverstand besessen, sie zu verführen. Er besaß genügend Verstand, sich aus schwierigen Situationen rauszuhalten. Und sie kannte ihn. Er war immer noch Malfoy.

„Hermine", begrüßte Ron sie verblüfft. „Alles in Ordnung?", vergewisserte er sich sofort, und sie zog ihren schmalen Hefter hervor, wo sie alle Beschäftigten der Abteilung notiert hatte. Es war ihr Alibi an das sie sich klammern konnte, wenn sie nicht zugeben wollte, nur gekommen zu sein, um Draco noch einmal zu sehen. Das war der Grund gewesen, allerdings hatte sie ihre Wut maßgeblich unterschätzt, stellte sie gereizt fest.

„Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte sie, bemüht um Ruhe. „Coldwell war in der Praxis", sagte sie dann.

„Was? Warum?", entkam es Ron misstrauisch, und sie sah ihm allerdings keinen verborgenen Zorn an, keine Eifersucht, kein – gar nichts. Es war eine weitere Baustelle, um die sich eigentlich gekümmert werden müsste. Aber wahrscheinlich idealerweise nicht heute Nacht.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht ahnt er etwas", schloss sie. „Ich habe noch alle Beschäftigten aufgeschrieben, den Lageplan gemacht", fuhr sie entsprechend fort und legte den Hefter auf den Tisch. Ron nickte nur.

„Danke, aber ich habe es im Griff", bestätigte er bloß ihre Vermutung, ehe er seufzte. „Coldwell ahnt seit Jahren etwas", ergänzte er schlecht gelaunt. „Es wäre nur wirklich bitter, wenn er seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt absagen würde." Hermine hatte darüber keine näheren Informationen.

„Ich könnte im Mungo fragen?", bot sie an. „Ich bin Heilerin. So auffällig wäre es nicht, wenn ich mich erkundige, vor allem, wo er jetzt in der Praxis aufgetaucht ist?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre auffällig genug. Wir beginnen um Mitternacht. Die Wärter machen dann ihren Schichtwechsel, vielleicht bringt uns das zunächst genug Ablenkung." Ihr Blick fiel auf den schimmernden Haufen Stoff auf dem Tisch, dem Ron zugenickt hatte. Sie hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Der Tarnumhang?", entkam es ihr schließlich. Ron nickte wieder.

„Es dürfte eng werden für zwei Männer, aber so genau werden die Wachen nicht schauen", erwiderte er.

Draco sagte zu alldem nichts. Er sah sie nicht einmal wirklich an. Es war seltsam, ihn und Ron zusammen zu sehen. Und doch fühlte sie sich schmerzlich an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Es kam ihr vor wie ein neuer Krieg. Zwar aus alten Gründen, aber dennoch neu. Und sie waren wie ein neues Trio. Sie schluckte bei diesem Gedanken. Es war seltsam, mit Ron sprechen zu können, wie sie es sonst getan hatte.

Und vielleicht spürte sie untergründig die unangenehme Stimmung, die sich langsam aufbaute.

Ihr Blick verfing sich im schimmernden Stoff des Tarnumhangs. Harrys Umhang. Und sie taten es alles für Harry. Für Harry und für Draco.

Und sie musste fragen. Denn sie war noch sie selbst, und alle Zweifel legten sich nicht über Nacht, auch wenn Ron sonderbarerweise fähiger war, als sie über all die Jahre angenommen hatte.

Sie sah Ron wieder an, denn Draco blickte überallhin, nur nicht in ihr Gesicht. Denn sie hasste es, am Rand zu stehen und zuzusehen. „Was, wenn sie euch finden? Wenn ihr auffliegt?" Ron erwiderte den Blick sehr ruhig.

„Dann haben wir noch Severus", sagte er ernst und beantwortete ihre Frage aber damit nicht wirklich. Hermine hob den Blick zu Snape, aber Ron sprach weiter. „Wir gehen getrennt. Sollten sie uns tatsächlich finden und gefangen nehmen, macht Severus weiter." Hermine kommentierte sein lahmes Bein nicht mal. Sie würden sich schon ausreichend Gedanken gemacht haben, außerdem war Snape zu einigen Dingen fähig, die weder Ron noch Draco bewerkstelligen konnten, nahm sie an.

„Und wenn es nicht klappt? Wenn ihr alle drei-"

„-dann ist es vorbei", mischte sich Draco jetzt beinahe ungeduldig ein, und Hermine sah ihn an.

„Dann ist es vorbei?", wiederholte sie und hätte ihn direkt anschreien können für diese nahezu unbekümmerten Worte.

„Ja", bestätigte er nur. „Wenn der Fall eintritt, dass wir zu dritt nichts ausrichten können, wird Coldwell schon irgendeine Panik verbreiten und es kommt zum Prozess."

„Super", bemerkte sie bitter. „Das klingt nach einem großartigen Plan B. Werde ich eingeweiht?", erkundigte sie sich scharf bei ihm, aber Draco schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein", beschloss er, und Hermine sah, wie Ron ihn kurz von der Seite ansah, aber Dracos Blick lag mittlerweile konzentriert auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel sanken.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Ich habe dich damals nicht in Gefahr gebracht, und du denkst, dass ich es jetzt riskieren werde?", begann er wieder, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er das tat. Und es war angespannter im Raum. Zwischen ihr und Draco bestand eine Verbindung, so alt, dass Ron sie wohl nicht verstehen konnte, und doch so greifbar, dass es auch für Ron nicht zu übersehen war.

Sie wich Dracos Blick nicht aus, ging auf dieses Duell um dämliche Dominanz ein, und verschränkte sogleich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du willst damals mit heute vergleichen?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig, aber er verzog lediglich den Mund.

„Es macht für mich keinen Unterschied", erklärte er leichthin. „Ob ich auf Dumbledores und Potters Geheiß losziehe, um etwas Unmögliches zu tun, oder ob ich mich nun für Weasley in ähnliche Gefahr begebe – unterm Strich bedeutet das für mich, dass du absolut überhaupt nichts damit zu tun haben musst, denn es geht nicht um dich, Hermine."

Ihre Zähne schnappten fest zusammen. Eigentlich nur, um sich selber von der nächstbesten Beleidigung abzuhalten, die ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Wie immer nobel", entkam es ihr schließlich gepresst.

„Ich hörte, so geht eure Welt zugrunde, nicht wahr?", schnappte er spöttisch, und Zorn erhitzte ihren gesamten Körper zusehends.

„Versteck dich nicht hinter Ron", sagte sie gereizt. „Als ob du es für Ron tun würdest! Als ob du irgendetwas jemals für irgendwen getan hättest!" Sie wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, warum sie wieder einmal alles riskierte. Ausgerechnet auch noch in Snapes Küche. Aber der Widerspruch blitzte in seinen grauen Augen kampflustig.

„Denkst du ernsthaft, ich tue es freiwillig? Denkst du, ich wollte das? Ich hätte in Seelenruhe niedere Arbeiten vollrichten können. Ich lege keinen Wert auf den Respekt oder die Akzeptanz der englischen Bevölkerung, Hermine!", fuhr er sie an. „Das ist deine Auffassung, nicht meine!"

„Oh Bullshit, Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Coldwell würde dich finden, und Coldwell würde dafür sorgen, dass du zu niemandem mehr auch nur ein Wörtchen verlauten lassen könntest. Und du willst mir erzählen, dass würdest du ebenfalls locker hinnehmen?" Und sie sah, wie sich seine Oberlippe in alter Manie kräuselte.

„Du überschätzt mich", entgegnete er provozierend gleichmütig. Und ihr lagen einige Worte auf der Zunge. Gerne würde sie ihn bestätigen. Gerne würde sie sagen, dass sie sich ganz klar in ihm getäuscht hatte, aber… sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Vielleicht tat er Dinge widerwillig und aus falschen Motiven, aber er tat das Richtige. Mochte er es auch anders sehen – oder mochte er es auch überhaupt nicht verstehen können.

Mochte er sich hinter dem Mut der anderen verstecken, so würde er trotzdem das richtige tun. Und sie hasste das.

Sie hasste, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgte, dass es weder Ron noch Snape entgehen konnten. Manchmal hasste sie, dass sie siebzehn Jahre auf Draco Malfoy gewartet hatte. Sie hasste ihr Herz für diese unmögliche Bürde, die sie solange getragen hatte. Und sie überschätzte ihn nicht. Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Dann lass es", bot sie ihm glatt an. „Wenn du es nicht für dich tust, dann lass es sein. Du hast zwei Tage mit Ron trainiert und denkst, das befähigt dich zu irgendwelchen Wundertaten? Ich bin klüger als du, Malfoy", reizte sie ihn herablassend. „Ich kann besser mit einem Zauberstab umgehen, und ich wäre für Ron ein besserer Begleiter als du, mit deiner halbherzigen Einstellung. Bleib einfach hier, und ich nehme deinen Platz ein, um deinen Namen zu retten."

Und sie nahm an, sie hatte seinen Bluff durchschaut. Allerdings… blieb er gänzlich ruhig. Askaban hatte ihn in dieser Hinsicht so sehr abgestumpft, dass sich seine Körpersprache unter ihren Worten nicht verändert hatte. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass er sich in Bewegung setzte. Schnell hatte er den Abstand zu ihr überwunden, und hart griffen seine Hände um ihre Oberarme.

„Mein Name ist das letzte, was mich interessiert!", knurrte er plötzlich. „Und dich interessiert mein Name auch nicht!", ergänzte er boshaft, während sie den Mund verzog, denn sein Griff wurde schmerzhaft fester. „Ich spiele keine Spiele, Hermine", sagte er dann kalt. „All das strengt mich an", informierte er sie, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen auf Snape oder Ron. „Ich habe siebzehn Jahre Zeit gehabt, um eine Sache sehr klar herausfinden zu können", fuhr er ernsthaft fort, und sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. „Ich habe kein Interesse an mir selbst. Ich bin so unspektakulär als Mensch und als Zauberer, dass ich kaum begreifen kann, dass Ronald Weasley mir geholfen hat. Natürlich will er mich nur an seiner Seite, weil ich nichts zu verlieren habe, weil es demographisch keinen Unterschied für die Gesellschaft macht, ob Abschaum wie ich lebe oder sterbe, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ich ihm seine Frau ausgespannt habe", schloss er gänzlich unbeeindruckt von ihrem bestürzten Blick.

„Weasleys Gründe sind so weit davon entfernt vernünftig und rational zu sein, wie ich davon entfernt bin, jemals meine Albträume loszuwerden", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd. „Aber es ist alles sehr einfach, du dummes Mädchen", sagte er dann mit wachsamem Blick. „Der Gedanke an dich, war siebzehn Jahre der einzige Trost zwischen den kalten Mauern gewesen. Und jetzt befinde ich mich ein Abenteuer davon entfernt zu bekommen, was ich tatsächlich will", sprach er ohne jedes Zögern, ohne jede Abwägung in der Stimme. „Und wenn diese Selbstmordmission das ist, was ich tun muss, um dich zu bekommen, um das zu sein, was du möchtest, das ich bin – dann wirst du auf mich hören, Hermine. Dann wirst du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben, denn das tue ich bereits. Und ich werde nicht in Kauf nehmen, dein Leben zu gefährden, wenn ich all das nur tue, um bei dir zu sein."

Sie schluckte schwer. Sie spürte den Kloß im Hals, das Übermaß an Flüssigkeit hinter ihren Augen. Fest sah er sie an, während sein Griff sich lockerte. „Ist das die Bestätigung, die du suchst?", fragte er sie ruhig. „Ist es das, was du hören musst? Nicht, dass es nicht bereits völlig klar ist", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß, dass ihr tausend Worte braucht, um die einfachsten Dinge zu kommunizieren", sagte er plötzlich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber ich kann das nicht" gestand er stirnrunzelnd ein. „Und deshalb sage ich dir, was ich dir vor siebzehn Jahren hätte sagen sollen", schloss er ruhiger. „Ich liebe dich auch, aber das hier muss ich ohne dich tun."

Und als sie blinzelte, fiel die erste Träne auf ihre Wange. Sie musste unromantisch die Nase hochziehen und schüttelte den Kopf heftig.

„Du bist… ein Idiot", krächzte ihre Stimme, während sie nun wirklich weinen musste.

„Ich weiß", räumte er ohne Umstände ein. Und es war ihr egal, wo sie waren, und dass ihr Ehemann ebenfalls in der Küche stand. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, und fast wirkte er doch überrascht, als ihre Lippen seinen Mund verschlossen.

Er war jedoch ungleich gehemmter als sie, wohingegen seine Worte all ihre Wut vernichtet hatten. Denn… er liebte sie. Er löste sich sanft von ihren verzweifelten Lippen und blickte in ihr Gesicht hinab. Müdigkeit und sanfte Sorge zeichneten seinen Blick.

„Tja", entfuhr es tatsächlich Snape, und sie schreckte aus ihrer rührseligen Stimmung. „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben." Snapes Worte troffen vor Spott, und beschämt wich Hermine zurück. Merlin, sie ließ sich wirklich gehen. Hastig wischte sie die Tränen von der Wange. Ron hatte unentschlossen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Blick verriet ihr deutlich, dass ihm diese Hermine gänzlich unbekannt vorkam. Aber dennoch sagte ihr sein Blick überdeutlich, dass er sich bereits lange damit abgefunden zu haben schien.

Rons Blick fiel schließlich auf die Küchenuhr. „Es wird Zeit", schien ihm beinahe überrascht aufzufallen.

„Sie sollten das Haus zeitnahe verlassen, Hermine", sagte Snape schließlich, als er sich die Kapuze seines Reiseumhangs überzog. „Dracos noble Geste wäre sonst gänzlich wirkungslos, sollten sie uns alle verhaften und Sie hier in meinem Haus finden."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie leise. Und das war der Abschied von Snape, der die Küche humpelnd verließ. Ron folgte ihm, verharrte in der Tür und sah sie an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. „Pass auf dich auf", war alles, was sie über die Lippen brachte. Und er lächelte gezwungen knapp, ehe er Snape folgte. Sie verblieb alleine mit Draco, der Ron nachsah.

„Ok", sagte er und fuhr sich beinahe verlegen durch die blonden Haare. Er löste ein Band von seinem Handgelenk, um sie unordentlich zusammenzubinden. Eine Strähne fiel zurück in seine Stirn. Abwesend hob sich ihre Hand, um sie hinter sein Ohr zu streichen, aber ihre Fingerspitzen brannten, als sie seine Haut berührte.

„Komm zurück", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Kurz hob sich sein linker Mundwinkel.

„Wenn Weasley mich nicht umbringt", murmelte er und hob die Hand zu ihrer Wange. Sie lehnte sich in seine warme Berührung. Traurig lächelte sie.

„Draco, ich lie-" Doch schnell senkte er den Kopf, um sie zu küssen. Sie atmete ihn praktisch ein, genoss den Kontakt, doch er zog sich schnell zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien diese Beherrschung zu benötigen, um gehen zu können.

„Sag es nicht", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Sag es, wenn ich wiederkomme", bat er sie still. Stumm nickte sie, dann löste er seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht.

Und schon war er verschwunden, war Snape und Ron hinaus gefolgt.

Angst beherrschte ihren Verstand und ihren Körper, während sie mit dem Zauberstab das Licht löschte und wenige Minuten später Snapes Haus verließ. Sie versiegelte die Tür und apparierte in der menschenleeren Nacht.

Sie kam sich nutzlos vor. Aber sie hatte kaum eine andere Wahl. Sie würde warten müssen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, worauf.


	37. Chapter 37

36\. Department of Mysteries

 _„_ _The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets..._ _"_

 ** _Sara Shepard_**

Tatsächlich war Weasley merklich still. Und wahrscheinlich war es nicht diese Art von Stille zwischen Männern, die einem gemeinsamen Einvernehmen folgte, sondern eher die Art, die einem gut geplanten Mord voranging.

Und fast wollte Draco widersprechen, als Snape sich verabschiedete, nachdem sie die ramponierten Toiletten erreicht hatten. Draco war gänzlich abhängig von Weasley, denn Weasley kannte die Wege und Weasleys Plan allein würde über Niederlage und Erfolg entscheiden. Snape hatte ihnen vage Andeutungen gemacht, dass er zur Sicherheit über einen anderen Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen würde, worüber sie beide besser so wenig wussten, wie es möglich war.

Schon war Snape in einer Toilette verschwunden und spülte sich wenige Sekunden später hinab ins Atrium.

Es vergingen einige wenige Sekunden in unangenehmer Stille, während er und Weasley einfach nebeneinander in der Nacht standen und nichts passierte.

„Ich habe sie nicht aufgegeben", sagte Weasley plötzlich, ohne ihn anzusehen, die Stimme angespannt, am Rande des unterschwelligen Zorns. „Und garantiert nicht für einen irrationalen Plan", schloss er gepresst. Draco sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Es tut mir-"

„-nicht!", unterbrach Weasley ihn sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut dir nicht leid, also lüg mich nicht an", sagte er knapp. „Ich hatte genügend Zeit, mich abzufinden." Es waren seltsame Worte. Steife Worte, als hätte Weasley sie lediglich einstudiert, ohne sie zu meinen. „Ich tue es für Harry", sagte er wieder, die Stimme weit entfernt. „Und ich tue es für Hermine. Die Visionen, die ich hatte…", fuhr er langsam fort, „lassen mir kaum eine Wahl." Draco verstand nicht wirklich. Dann sah Weasley ihn an. „Es ist hart zu akzeptieren, Malfoy", schloss er dann. Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Du gehörst zu Hermine und nicht ich", brachte er unwillig über die Lippen. „Also tu mir den Gefallen und stirb heute nicht."

Mit diesen barschen Worten verschwand er in einer der leeren Kabinen. Verblüfft blieb Draco draußen stehen. Weasley hatte Visionen von der Zukunft? Von ihm und Hermine? „Beweg dich endlich!", rief Weasley ungnädig, und Draco betrat hastig eine der Kabinen. Überleben. Erst mal musste er heute überleben. Für sie.

Die Toilettenwände waren beengend, und Weasley klopfte neben ihm an die dünne Wand.

„Bereit?", klang seine Stimme dumpf zu ihm herüber, und Draco nickte, ohne dass Weasley sehen könnte. Dann atmete er aus.

„Ja", bestätigte er, keinesfalls bereit für Weasleys Plan. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Abzug, während das Rauschen des Wassers seine Ohren umspülte, ohne dass er die Nässe spüren konnte. In seiner Hand hielt er die Sonderprägung des Ministeriums. Weasley hatte ihm und Snape Ministeriums-Münzen mitgebracht. Anders würde der Zauber der Toiletten von Whitehall nicht aktiviert werden.

Kaum waren sie unten angekommen, hatte sich die Münze in seiner Hand bereits aufgelöst.

Grün züngelten die Flammen des Rosts um seine Beine und boten das einzige Licht in der Halle des Atriums.

„Schnell", zischte Weasley neben ihm, und Draco erkannte seinen Schatten flüchtig, als Weasley ihn erreichte und den Tarnumhang über sie beide breitete. Er zog ihn mit, hinter den Empfangstresen, wo niemand mehr saß, und sie standen so eng, dass Draco den Mund schließen musste, um nicht heiß in Weasleys Ohr zu atmen.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte er abgehackt, aber er sah wie Weasleys Blick starr geradeaus ging.

„Wachen", murmelte Weasley tonlos, und das Licht der Roste erlosch, als der _Lumos_ durch das Atrium strahlte.

„Komm mal hier rüber, Randolph", hörte er eine Männerstimme. „Zwei Kamine waren an", ergänzte er, und seine Stimme hallte durch die riesige Räumlichkeit. Ein zweiter Strahl erfasste sie, aber die Wachen schienen sie nicht zu sehen. Draco hielt praktisch die Luft an, so nahe neben Weasley, dass er seine Körperwärme zu deutlich spürte.

„Ich sehe nichts!", rief der Mann namens Randolph. „Du weißt, dass sie manchmal spinnen", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, inspizierte die kühlen Roste ratlos, und der andere Zauberer hob den Zauberstab, um den _Lumos_ weiter leuchten zu lassen. „Die Mäuse entfachen das Feuer, Seymour."

„Siehst du Mäuse?", rief Seymour rüber, aber Randolph schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Vielleicht schon verbrannt?", vermutete er achselzuckend, und Draco verzog angewidert den Mund. Seymour kam ebenfalls zu den Rosten und beide Zauberer standen nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie trennte nur der Tresen.

„Arme Biester", schloss Seymour knapp. „Schichtwechsel", schien ihm zufrieden einzufallen, und Randolph nickte.

„Ja. Sollen sich Dick und Francis mit den Mäusen rumschlagen."

Der Lumos-Zauber wippte auf und ab und warf obskure Schatten an die hohen Wände, während sich die beiden Männer plaudernd entfernten. Sie standen noch eine Weile reglos, bis sie kein Geräusch mehr hören konnten.

„Das war knapp", murmelte Draco angespannt. Weasley ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Randy und Seymour sind nicht besonders clever", bemerkte er bloß. Er zog ihnen den Umhang vom Kopf, und Draco sah sich sofort um. „Wir müssen den Aufzug benutzen", schloss Weasley still. „Von aus hier aus kommen wir nicht zu den Treppen, ohne gesehen zu werden."

„Die Aufzüge werden nicht überwacht?", wollte Draco leise wissen, aber Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon. Aber dieser hier nicht beim Schichtwechsel, denn die beiden sind gerade gegangen. Also jetzt oder nie", murmelte er entschlossen, und Draco konnte ihm lediglich folgen, denn Weasley hatte den Platz hinterm Tresen verlassen. Leise folgte Draco, und die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich lautlos. Sie traten ein, und Weasley betätigte die Taste.

Der Aufzug sank in die Tiefe. Dracos Herz ging schneller. Nur die Notbeleuchtung brannte über ihnen schwach, und dann öffneten sich die Türen neun Stockwerke tiefer in schwarzer Dunkelheit. Draco folgte Weasley, denn er sah nichts. Weasley zog den Zauberstab, entfachte den _Lumos_ , und Draco erkannte glänzende schwarze Fliesen. Zielstrebig schritt Weasley zur nächsten Tür, öffnete diese, und eine seltsame Macht schob sie voran, in die Mitte des runden Zimmers, während die Türen um sie verwirbelten. Dracos Atem ging schnell, und er drehte sich um sich selbst, aber er könnte nicht sagen, durch welche Tür sie gekommen waren.

Fackeln tauchten den Raum in bläuliches Licht und zwölf Türen ohne Griff reihten sich wie Spaliere aneinander.

„Welche Tür?", flüsterte Draco ängstlich, zog den Zauberstab, ohne zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Weasley studierte die Türen stumm. Eine nach der anderen.

„Diese", sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile. Draco sah ihn an.

„Unterscheidet sie sich von den anderen?", wollte er prüfend wissen, und Weasley hob schließlich den Blick.

„Nein."

Draco verzog den Mund. „Wirklich witzig."

„Wir müssen irgendwo anfangen", rechtfertigte sich Weasley achselzuckend. „Die Räume hier unten sind zirkular aufgebaut. Betreten wir einen der Durchgangsräume, gelangen wir in zwei weitere. Sechs der Räume sind dauerhaft unter Bewachung. Die anderen werden lediglich patrouilliert."

„Ok?", entkam es Draco ratlos. „Und was, wenn wir eine Tür öffnen, und die Wache begrüßt uns direkt?" Weasley zog den Tarnumhang wieder hervor.

„Das werden wir jetzt herausfinden." Fast klang seine Stimme munter. Draco kam widerwillig näher, so dass Weasley sie verbergen konnte. Sie traten näher, und Weasley öffnete die Tür, ohne die Hand aus dem Umhang zu nehmen. Sie schwang langsam nach innen. Draco spähte in zwielichtige Dunkelheit.

„Perfekt", murmelte Weasley. „Komm", zischte er, und Draco folgte, denn was blieb ihm übrig. „Der Raum der Elemente", erklärte er leise. „Coldwells Refugium grenzt an diesen Trakt", schloss er. Draco sah sich stirnrunzelnd um.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte er, denn auf hohen Sockeln standen schmierige Gefäße mit verschiedenen Leuchtstoffen im Innern.

„Die magischen Elemente", erläuterte Weasley ungeduldig. „Brosam, Frelanium – eben die Elemente." Draco zog die Stirn in Falten. Er hatte bei der Elementen-Lehre in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke nie besonders aufgepasst. Weasley scheinbar auch nicht, wenn er nur zwei der vorhandenen fünfzig nennen konnte, nahm er dumpf an. Der Raum war recht angenehm. Das Licht war dämmrig, die Elemente schimmerten in den schönsten Farben, und keine Wache kreuzte ihren Weg.

Der nächste Ausgang endete in einer Gabelung. Draco stand wieder nahe neben Weasley, und dieser deutete nach rechts. „Links geht's zur Halle der Prophezeiungen, rechts zur internen Verwaltung der Mysteriumsabteilung. Coldwell ist lächerlicherweise Hüter der Prophezeihungen geworden, weil Saul Croaker abgelehnt hatte", sagte Weasley bedauernd. „Mit der Position als Hüter der Prophezeiungen hat Coldwell Zugang zu fast allen Räumen."

Draco interessierte die interne Politik hier nicht sonderlich, aber er erkannte, dass die Wachen wie versteinert vor den verschlossenen Türen rechts Wache hielten.

„Da kommen wir nicht durch", bemerkte er knapp.

„Nein, nicht ohne-"

-ein scharfer Knall durchschnitt die Luft. Beide, er und Weasley, wichen erschrocken zurück, ehe sich Weasley ungläubig vorlehnte. Draco spähte um die Ecke, nur um zu sehen, dass beide Wachen zusammengesunken am Boden lagen.

„Sev-?" Weasley sah sich um, aber Draco griff hart nach seinem Arm, damit er schwieg. Er zog ihn sogar so eng an seinen Körper, damit der Tarnumhang sie wirklich komplett verbarg, und Weasleys Haarspitzen seine Stirn kitzelten. Sie standen so eng, wie zwei heterosexueller Männer niemals stehen sollten, und Draco konzentrierte sich auf alles, nur nicht darauf, dass seine komplette Front in Weasleys Seite gepresst war. Seine Lippen berührte praktisch sein Ohr.

„Nicht Snape." Draco formte die Worte praktisch nur tonlos nahe Weasleys Ohr, denn Snape hätte sich längst zu erkennen gegeben. Snape hätte auch niemals so offensichtlich die Wachen betäubt. Sie waren hier unten nicht die einzigen. Und Weasley verharrte, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, und Draco hatte Mühe, ruhig zu atmen, die Lippen verschlossen zu halten.

Eine Gestalt löste sich nach einer ganzen Weile aus der Dunkelheit, schlich den Gang entlang, und es war tatsächlich nicht Snape. Die Gestalt humpelte nicht, wirkte kleiner, gedrungener, sah sich um, konnte sie aber unter dem Tarnumhang nicht entdecken. Sie beugte sich über die Wachen, ehe sie die zuvor bewachte Tür öffnete und verschwand.

„Komm", zischte Weasley. „Bevor sie aufwachen."

Draco folgte, und wahrscheinlich erkannte man jetzt ihre Füße unterhalb des Tarnumhangs, während sie hintereinander über den Gang stolperten. Als Weasley sich leicht hinab beugte, um zu sehen, wie bewusstlos die Wachen waren, erkannte auch Draco den blauen Schimmer um ihre Köpfe.

„Schlafzauber", bestätigte Weasley Dracos Vermutung. „Jemand will nicht, dass sie aufwachen. Irgendjemand hier hat ein ähnliches Ziel wie wir", entkam es ihm nachdenklich.

„Weiter", knurrte Draco hinter ihm. „Ich habe keine Lust, hier zu stehen, bis der nächste kommt."

„Wo ist Severus?", stellte Weasley ungeduldig die nächste Frage, aber es war Draco egal.

„Keine Ahnung. Willst du warten oder weiter?"

Weasley atmete angespannt aus. „Fein. Wir gehen weiter."

Der Tarnumhang bedeckte sie beide ausreichend, als Weasley die Türen vorsichtig öffnete, die vor ihnen lagen. Ein kurzer Flur erstreckte sich gebogen vor ihnen. Eine Tür zu ihrer rechten schimmerte rötlich, so kam es Draco vor, aber ihm blieb keine Zeit, zu fragen.

Links von ihnen verschloss keine Tür den nächsten Raum, aber Dracos Atem stockte, als er Stimmen hörte. Wachen. Er verstand nicht, worüber sie sprachen, aber es war kein alarmiertes Gespräch. Ihre Stimmen klangen gelangweilt. Weasley wollte weiter, und mit angehaltenem Atem schlichen sie an dem offenen Türbogen vorbei.

Die Wachen standen direkt in der Mitte des Raumes und sahen sie nicht. Nur kurz hatte Draco Zeit den großen Einmachgläsern an den Wänden gewahr zu werden, die ihn eigentümlich an Snapes Vorratskammer erinnerten, nur vollkommen anders waren.

Ab und an schienen sich Gesichter in der farblosen Flüssigkeit zu formen. Sie öffneten ihre schrecklich großen Münder und schrien praktisch gegen das Glas. Unterdrückte Schreie erfüllten in einem unheimlich leisen Meer von Geräuschen diesen Raum, aber die Wachen interessierten sich nicht weiter für die Einmachgläser.

Und Draco glaubte, er wollte gar nicht wissen, was es für Gläser waren.

Schon waren er und Weasley unbemerkt voran geglitten. Den rötlich schimmernden Raum zu ihrer rechten ignorierte Draco. Er hatte keine Wache und keinen Türgriff. Gut so. Dann endete der Gang mit einer Tür. Wesentlich mutiger als Draco war, öffnete Weasley die Tür mit einem Ruck. Und wenn die Gestalt nicht im ersten Raum war und nicht im rötlichen Raum verschwunden war, dann… musste das hier der weitere Weg sein, aber… hier war nichts.

Hinter ihnen kam es so urplötzlich zu einem Tumult, dass sie kaum etwas anderes tun konnten, als sich gerade noch umzusehen, bevor auch die zweite der Wachen unsanft zu Boden ging. Snape schüttelte unbeeindruckt die Ärmel seines Umhangs über seinen Zauberstab, ehe er mit zielstrebigen Schritten zu ihnen aufschloss.

Sie hatten ihn weder durch die Türen kommen hören, noch hatten sie seinen Angriff auf die Wachen mitbekommen.

Snape blieb in der Mitte des Flurs stehen. „Draco?", fragte er direkt nach vorn, vermutete sie wohl hier, und Weasley reagierte, zog ihnen den Umhang von den Köpfen, und Snape schien milde erleichtert zu sein. „Die Wachen draußen-", begann er ungerührt, aber Weasley unterbrach ihn.

„-das waren nicht wir", beteuerte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich weiß", bemerkte Snape. Und Snape schien es wirklich zu wissen, wurde Draco bewusst, denn sein Gesicht hatte einen grimmigen Zug angenommen. „Und wir haben nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit", ergänzte er bitter.

„Was ist los?", wollte Weasley alarmiert wissen, und Snape warf einen nachdenklichen Blick in den leeren Raum hinter sie. Fast leer. Nur ein kniehoher Holzwürfel befand sich dort.

„Coldwell ist hier", schloss er. „Hat seine OP scheinbar abgesagt", fuhr er fort. „Er muss wittern, dass irgendetwas passiert."

„Er ist hier?", entfuhr es Draco unbedacht laut, und Snapes Blick maßregelte ihn zornig.

„Ja. Ich sah ihn, als ich nach unten ging. Und er war es wohl, der die Wachen draußen verflucht hat. Aber es wird nicht mehr lange friedlich bleiben", bemerkte er nur. „Wir müssen weiter", schloss er, mit Blick auf den Holzwürfel. „Die Sache ist die…", sagte er, schob sich an ihnen vorbei und humpelte zu dem Würfel, der glanzlos im schwach beleuchteten Licht in der Mitte des Raumes im Boden stand. „Es gibt nur diesen einen Weg in sein Refugium. Und auf demselben Weg wird er wieder hinausgelangen."

Und Draco begriff. Sie würden ihm zwangsläufig in die Arme laufen.

„Das heißt, wenn wir weitergehen, treffen wir auf ihn. So oder so?"

„So oder so", bestätigte Snape dunkel, zog den Zauberstab und schlug stumm auf den Würfel nieder. Funken stoben aus der Spitze, aber nichts geschah. „Clevere, kleine Ratte", schloss Snape leise. „Aber nicht clever genug."

„Was ist das?", wollte Weasley stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Eine Tür", erwiderte Snape, ohne den Blick vom Würfel zu heben.

„Eine Tür?", wiederholte Weasley zweifelnd und begutachtete den recht schmalen Würfel ungläubig. „Was für eine Tür verbirgt sich in einem Würfel?" Snape sah ihn an.

„Eine komplizierte Tür", kürzte Snape die Fragestunde finster ab. „Lästigerweise ein weiterer von Voldemorts Schätzen", begann Snape, hob den Zauberstab und stach sich mit der glühenden Spitze in den Finger. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel auf das dunkle Holz, verschmolz dort praktisch augenblicklich mit der Oberfläche, aber nichts geschah. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Wie praktisch, dass wir noch zwei Reinblüter anwesend haben, nicht wahr?", entfuhr es ihm freudlos, und Weasley blinzelte verblüfft.

„Wie kann es Coldwell erlaubt sein, Voldemorts Spielzeuge hier straflos herzuschaffen? In die Mysteriumsabteilung?" Voller Verachtung betrachtete Weasley den Blutwürfel, aber Snape atmete knapp aus.

„Wilbert der Wahnsinnige besaß einst so einen Würfel. Man sagte, Merlin persönlich hätte ihn konstruiert. Humbug, wenn ihr mich fragt", ergänzte Snape spöttisch. „Allerdings wussten schon die Könige, wie wichtig es ist, manche Geheimnisse zu verbergen. Ich bezweifle, dass Coldwells Linie rein genug ist", bemerkte Snape kühl, „aber ich kenne auch nicht den Zauber, mit dem er persönlich den Würfel öffnen kann. Oder wem er davon erzählt hat."

Beide sahen ihn mehr oder weniger begriffsstutzig an. Snape atmete gereizt aus. „Um es abzukürzen – Draco?" Er sah ihn auffordernd an. „Mit Sicherheit, verfügen die Weasley über einen ebenfalls beeindruckend langen Stammbaum, aber auf Nummer sicher gehen schadet nichts. Und königliches Blut wirkt wahre Wunder bei solch königlichen Spielzeugen", erläuterte Snape, während er Draco am Arm fasste und näher brachte.

„Königlich?", wiederholte Weasley, beinahe ungewollt ehrfürchtig, aber Merlin sei Dank ging Snape darauf nicht ein. Draco wusste nicht mal, ob es stimmte. Lucius hatte früher Geschichten erzählt von langen Blutlinien der Malfoys, die zurückreichten, ins fragwürdige erste Zeitalter, verbunden mit brutalsten magischen Königshäusern, und Draco wollte gar nicht wissen, ob es stimmte oder nicht. Besser nicht, nahm er dumpf an.

Er zuckte nicht zurück, als Snape die glühende Spitze des Zauberstabs in seine Fingerkuppe presste.

Hastig hielt Snape seine Hand über den Würfel, und auch Dracos Blut tropfte auf das dunkle Holz. Aber anstatt sofort zu verschmelzen, glühte der Würfel plötzlich rot, und Snape zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, ehe der Würfel aufklappte, und seine vier Seiten auf den Boden schlugen, die obere Seite bildete die Stufe. Aus der Mitte erhob sich eine hohe, schwer verzierte Tür, aus ebenso dunklem Holz wie der Würfel es war, und sie überragte sie alle bereits nach wenigen Sekunden.

Draco sah, dass sie lediglich im Raum stand. Aber er nahm an, würde man sie öffnen, offenbarte sich das nächste Zimmer.

„Verdammt", entfuhr es Weasley beeindruckt. „Was kann dein Blut noch alles?", flüsterte er rau, aber Draco ließ auch diese Frage unbeantwortete. Er selber wusste, sein Blut brachte ihm immer nur Schwierigkeiten. Oder den anderen um sich herum.

„Umhang", befahl Snape barsch und wartete, bis Weasley sich und ihn wieder verhüllt hatte. Snape verbarg sich neben der Tür, und Weasley ergriff den breiten, goldenen Türgriff. Quietschend gab er nach, ließ sich nach unten drücken, und mit immenser Kraft, stemmte Weasley die alte Tür nach innen. Draco hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Vor ihnen lag ein schmaler Korridor. Drei Türen gingen am Ende ab. Ein verdammtes Haus schien sich hinter der Tür zu verbergen!

„Keiner da", flüsterte Weasley, und schon schob sich Snape durch die Tür auf den kühlen Korridor. Sie folgten ihm, und hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür. Immerhin verschwand sie nicht, sondern verblieb, wo sie war. „Wo ist er?", flüsterte Weasley, während Snape sich – trotz seines Beines – nahezu lautlos voran bewegte.

„Wir können uns die Tür aussuchen", bemerkte Snape spöttisch.

„Links", flüsterte Draco, aus einer seltsamen Eingebung heraus. Aber niemand schien ihn in Frage zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich, weil es keinen Unterschied machte, welche Tür, sie zuerst probierten. Wieder verbarg sich Snape dicht neben der Tür an der Wand, den Zauberstab bereit, und wieder öffnete Weasley furchtlos die nächste Tür. Dracos Mund öffnete sich, als die Tür ins Innere schwang – und einen Raum mit den Ausmaßen einer Muggel-Kathedrale freigab!

„Jackpot", entkam es Weasley tonlos neben ihm mit großen Augen.

„Es ist… wie…"

„Der Raum der Wünsche", bestätigte Snape tatsächlich Dracos unausgesprochene Worte. „Nur hat Coldwell seinen eigenen Raum der Wünsche." Und das hatte er. Bestimmt fünfhundert Quadratmeter erstreckten sich vor ihnen und die Decke reichte sich so hoch, dass Draco Mühe hatte, sie auszumachen, in der Dunkelheit.

Magische Fackeln brannten alle paar Meter in pompösen Wandhalterungen, aber die Flammen bewegten sich nicht. Vieles, was Coldwell zu verbergen hatte, waren lediglich Dinge der Buchhaltung. Ordner, Kisten voller Formblätter, dann und wann tatsächlich Absonderlichkeiten wie ein Hirschgeweih, Teppiche, weitere Dekogegenstände, die er vielleicht nicht Zuhause aufbewahren wollte, um Platz zu sparen.

Sie betraten diese Kathedrale der Unordnung, aber Snape bedeutete ihnen, still zu sein. Denn Draco wusste, wahrscheinlich waren sie hier nicht allein. Leise schloss Snape die Tür hinter ihnen und belegte sie anschließend mit einem Bann. Wahrscheinlich würde ein Alarm losgehen, sollte sie jemand anderes öffnen, vermutete Draco. Snape war nicht dumm, ging ihm immer wieder auf. Dann trennten sie sich. Snape ging alleine weiter, er und Weasley bogen nach rechts, immer noch verborgen. Es war der einzige offensichtliche Vorteil. Coldwell würde sie nicht sehen können.

Es war sehr still. Ob er in einem anderen Zimmer war? Ob sie hier überhaupt finden würden, wonach sie suchten? Und bisher entdeckten seine Augen nichts, was sich lohnte, näher zu betrachten. Aber niemand verbarg eine Abstellkammer, wenn es nichts darin zu verbergen gab. So einfach war es eben.

Im nächsten Gang verharrte Weasley neben ihm. Und Draco erkannte, dass sich auf dem Boden und in den Regalen verhangene Gegenstände stapelten. Rechteckig, quadratisch, und alle in Form von Gemälden. Einige waren achtlos aus dem Regal gerissen worden, lagen wüst in alle Richtungen, und er begriff.

„Er war schon hier", flüsterte Draco fast stumm. Weasley nickte lediglich. Sie wandten sich gleichzeitig um, und dann ertönte der hohe Ton des Alarms, mit dem Snape die Tür belegt hatte. Sie begannen zu rennen. Der Umhang weht hoch um ihre Waden, und sie waren nicht mehr wirklich unsichtbar, aber Draco verspürte eine innerliche Verzweiflung, dass es zu spät war. Sie stoppten, als sie den Ausgang erreichten, während Snape der vermummten Gestalt mit voller Wucht einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte, dem diese knapp auswich. Draco konnte nur staunen, wie behände sich Snape trotz seines Beins bewegen konnte, aber schon traf die Gestalt Snape mit einem zufälligen Fluch in die Brust, ehe Weasley den Umhang von ihren Köpfen reißen konnte.

Snape sackte stöhnend zu Boden, und Weasleys Hand hielt ihn zurück, als sich die Gestalt gehetzt umsah, sie beide aber nicht ausmachen konnte, am Rande des Geschehens, wieder verborgen unter dem Umhang. Kurz glaubte Draco, die Gestalt würde den Zauberstab erneut erheben, Snapes Leben vielleicht beenden, aber die Gestalt zögerte nur kurz, ehe sie den Raum hastig verließ.

Weasley bedeutete ihm still, zu folgen, und mit einem sehr schlechten Gewissen, ließ Draco den sich krümmenden Snape vorerst zurück, denn er wusste, was Weasley vorhatte. Die Gestalt hatte eine Tasche umgeschlungen, und Draco war sich sicher, die möglichen Bilder befanden sich magisch verkleinert im Innern dieser Tasche. Denn wo sollten sie sonst sein?

Hastig lief der Mann durch den kühlen Flur, und Weasley zielte sehr genau unter dem Umhang. Der _Petrificus_ traf die Gestalt stumm in den Rücken, und versteinert fiel sie unspektakulär zu Boden. Jetzt zog Weasley ihnen den Umhang von den Köpfen und hastete zu der gelähmten Gestalt. Er zerrte ihr die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht und erstarrte.

„Declan", entfuhr es ihm, während Declans zornige Augen zu ihm auf funkelten, ohne dass er sonst eine Regung in seinem Gesicht zeigen konnte.

„Die Tasche", unterbrach ihn Draco, denn ihm war es egal, wen sie entwaffneten, solange sie die Beweise sichern konnten. Dann war es nicht Coldwell. Dann war es Declan gewesen. Weasley mühte sich ab, den Gurt über Declans steifen Oberkörper zu ziehen. Dann hatte er die Tasche, erhob sich und sah zurück.

„Wir müssen Snape holen", informierte er ihn barsch, und die Zeit rann ihnen davon, fürchtete Draco. Sie liefen den Flur zurück, und stoppten keuchend, als ein Fluch direkt über ihren Köpfen in die Wand schlug. Dracos Herz raste. Sie waren nicht verborgen. Der Tarnumhang lag nutzlos auf dem Boden. Und Declan war verflucht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen!

„Lassen Sie die Tasche fallen, Mr. Weasley", bemerkte Coldwell hinter ihnen kühl. Sie wandten sich langsam um. Er stand über Declan, ohne ihm zu helfen, die Würfel-Tür offen im Rücken, und Draco erkannte weitere Wachen hinter Coldwell.

Scheiße.

Weasley rührte sich nicht. Scheiße, scheiße.

„Mr. Weasley", wiederholte Coldwell warnend, den Zauberstab direkt auf Weasleys Brust gerichtet. „Ich sage es Ihnen nur noch ein einziges Mal, lassen Sie die Tasche fallen", schloss er ruhig. Draco erinnerte sich an Coldwells Fluch, der ihn damals in die Brust getroffen hatte, und er glaubte, dieser Mann würde nicht mehr lange zögern. Kurz streifte ihn sein Blick. Er war alt geworden. So viel älter, als Draco sich ihn ausgemalt hatte, in der kalten Zelle. In seinen Gedanken war er nicht gealtert. Das Böse blieb einem immer so im Gedächtnis, wie man es kennengelernt hatte, dachte er bitter. Aber es stimmte nicht. Coldwell war alt geworden.

Coldwell kommentierte seine Erscheinung nicht, fixierte weiterhin Weasley, und Draco wusste, die Zeit war abgelaufen. Und er konnte nicht gebrauchen, dass Weasley bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Er sah ihn von der Seite an, und Weasley haderte mit der Entscheidung, ehe er mit einem zornigen Laut die Tasche fallen ließ.

„Sehr gut", bemerkte Coldwell freudlos. „ _Expelliarmus!_ ", sprach er ruhig, und bevor er oder Weasley reagieren konnten, sausten ihre Zauberstäbe durch die Luft, in Coldwells ausgetreckte Hand. Scheiße!

Er bedeutete den Wachen, einzutreten, und sinnlose Verzweiflung befiel Draco.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie hier tun?", stellte Coldwell die nächste Frage, während andere Nachtwachen ihn und Weasley in Gewahrsam nahmen. Und Draco wusste nichts zu sagen. Konnte nichts zu ihm sagen. Er wollte ihn umbringen, das war alles. „Und, Mr. Malfoy, wie schön, dass Sie meine Probleme selber lösen", wandte er sich schließlich lächelnd an ihn. „Das wird ihren Weg zurück nach Askaban nur beschleunigen."

„Creston", brachte Weasley gepresst hervor, „wir haben Beweise, dass Coldwell die ganze Zeit über-"

„-halt den Mund, Weasley!", knurrte der Mann namens Creston. „Ich will es nicht hören."

Weasley wehrte sich in dem Griff der Wache, aber sie ließen nicht locker, und nur am Rande bemerkte Draco den sanften Nebel, der sich erhob. Snape! Snape war noch da, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein.

„Was ist das?", wollte Coldwell scharf wissen, aber er begriff schnell. „Sie sind nicht alleine, verdammt!", rief seine Stimme hastig, deutete nach vorne, und die übrigen Männer bewegten sich, aber der Nebel wurde dichter, und er hörte nur noch wie Weasley sich frei riss, wie plötzlich Fäuste in Gesichter krachten, wie Männer unterdrückt aufstöhnten, und Draco war plötzlich ebenfalls frei. Sofort ging er auf die Knie, tastete nach dem Gurt der Tasche, und fest schloss sich seine Hand um das Leder, ehe er zornige Hände spürte, die versuchten, ihn zu schlagen.

Über ihm schoss ein roter Fluch durch den undurchsichtigen Nebel, traf den falschen, und neben ihm schlug eine der Wachen unsanft zu Boden. Hart trat Draco nach hinten, bis der Griff um seinen Arm sich löste, und er krabbelte weiter, hoffte, dass Weasley folgen würde.

Coldwell schrie hysterisch, und Draco gelang es, mehrere Wachen zu Fall zu bringen. Immer noch lag Declan an derselben Stelle. Draco konnte ihn nur ertasten, denn sehen konnte er kaum einen Zentimeter weit, aber er fand Declans Zauberstab, krabbelte weiter zur Tür, stieß auf die nächste Wache und räumte sie mit einem stummen _Stupor_ aus dem Weg.

Plötzlich wurde er in die Höhe gerissen. Ehe er den Zauberstab wieder benutzen konnte, brachte ihn Snape nahe an sein Gesicht.

„Die Tasche?", fragte er mit rasselndem Atem, und Draco nickte hastig.

„Ich hab sie!", bestätigte er.

„Dann raus hier", erwiderte Snape. Draco wandte sich um.

„Ron?", rief er zurück, gab ihre Position zu erkennen, und als Antwort schossen drei Flüche in ihre Richtung. Er und Snape wichen nur sehr knapp aus.

„Halt den Mund!", zischte Snape. „Weasley wird uns finden!" Und Draco tastete sich weiter vor, folgte Snape, und sie verließen den Würfel. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Snape die Seite hielt, aber er konnte sich gerade nicht kümmern.

„Wir schließen den Würfel", keuchte Snape, und Draco starrte ihn an.

„Ron-"

„-Ronald wird es verstehen! Wie können nicht warten!", beteuerte Snape barsch. „Deine Hand!", befahl er rau. Zitternd streckte Draco sie aus, und wieder stach Snape in seinen Finger. Blut lief über seine Handfläche und grob presste Snape sie gegen das dunkle Holz.

Die Würfel-Tür vibrierte dumpf, begann in sich zusammenzusinken, verschwand langsam, und dann hörte Draco ihn.

„Halt!", rief Ron, taumelte vorwärts, und warf sich letztendlich flach auf den Boden, um sich durch die verschwindende Tür zu zwängen. Draco sah, dass sein Gesicht blutüberströmt war. Hastig fiel er auf die Knie, ergriff Weasleys Arme, zog ihn ruckartig vor, und bevor die Tür verschwand, glitt Weasley durch den Spalt.

Oder… fast.

Sein Schrei war so markerschütternd, dass Draco die Augen schließen musste.

Sein Bein! Weasleys linkes Bein war eingeklemmt.

„Der Würfel!", schrie Draco zusammenhanglos, wollte ihn daran hindern, sich zu schließen, presste seine blutige Hand erneut gegen das Holz, aber die Mechanik ließ sich nicht halten. Weasley klammerte sich an ihn, schrie unter Schmerzen, und der Würfel schloss sich erbarmungslos.

Draco schloss die Augen, als zuerst Weasleys Wadenbein brach, ehe mit einem zweiten widerlichen Knacken das Scheinbein barst. Blut floss aus dem Würfel, als die Haut seines Unterschenkels zerriss, und glänzend vor Blut stand der Würfel geschlossen im Raum, während Weasleys Unterschenkel verschwunden war. Seine Hose war zerfetzt, und groteskerweise fehlte sein Bein, war sauber abgetrennt, und Dracos Augen starrten weit und panisch auf die Mengen an Blut, die Weasley verlor. Er schrie noch immer, aber Draco hörte es nicht.

Irgendwann war Snape neben ihnen. Er sprach Worte, die Draco nicht verstand. Weasley wurde ruhiger, verstummte irgendwann, während Snape Sprüche sprach, die die Blutung scheinbar stoppten, die die Wunde wohl versiegelten, und dann verlor Weasley das Bewusstsein.

„Draco", keuchte Snape, „er… muss ins Mungo", murmelte Snape erschöpft. Sie beide mussten ins Mungo, dachte Draco panisch. „Pack den… Würfel in die Tasche. Er wird… verkleinert, und… Coldwell kann nicht raus…"

Draco machte sich von Weasley los. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er nass geschwitzt war, dass Weasleys Blut seine komplette Kleidung tränkte, und mit zitternden Fingern, ergriff er den Würfel und stopfte ihn ungeschickt in die Tasche. Dumpf dachte er noch, dass das Blut vielleicht die Bilder ruinieren könnte, aber er schloss diesen Gedanken nicht wirklich ab.

Dann sackte Snape neben ihm zu Boden, sein Atem ging schwer.

Fuck, dachte Draco panisch.

Und nach endlosen Sekunden richtete er sich zitternd auf, sprach den _Levikorpus_ , so dass beide, Ron und Snape, vor ihm schwebten, aber es war ein Kraftakt, denn zwei Körper waren zu schwer. Er musste es nur hier raus schaffen! Nur raus aus der Mysteriumsabteilung!

Sein Atem ging laut in seiner Kehle, Schweiß perlte über sein Gesicht, während er Declans Zauberstab mit beiden Händen hielt, damit der Zauber nicht brach.

Nur durch den Flur! Nur zurück durch die Zimmer! Zurück in den gekachelten Raum!

Die Ränder seines Bewusstseins schwärzten sich, aber er blinzelte heftig, um nicht den Fokus zu verlieren. So schnell es ging, bewegte er sich, erkannte den Rückweg, und als er nach hunderte Jahren den Raum mit den schwarzen Fliesen erreichte, glaubte er, sein Arm stünde in Flammen, so sehr zerrte die Magie an ihm.

Fahrstuhl! Sein Arm zitterte so stark, dass die Körper vor ihm sanken. Snapes und Rons Arme schleiften schon auf dem Boden, und aber Draco bewegte sich vorwärts, schlug auf die Taste, und der Fahrstuhl kam endlich! Endlich!

Es war zu eng, aber kaum waren Rons und Snapes Oberkörper über der Schwelle, brach er den Zauber. Sie fielen die wenigen Zentimeter zu Boden, und Draco zerrte sie ins Innere der Fahrstuhlkammer. Blind schlug er auf den Knopf für das Atrium. Irgendwohin! Einfach hoch!

Sein Blick folgte dem schweren Blutstropfen, der über die Fahrstuhlknöpfe lief. Es stank. Alles stank nach Blut, nach Angst, seine Beine zitterten, und er musste sich abstützen.

Die Türen glitten auf, und direkt zwanzig Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf ihn. Das Atrium befand sich in hellem Aufruhr.

„Halt!", rief ein Zauberer, den er nicht kannte, aber er hielt nicht inne. Jetzt schienen die anderen die blutüberströmten Gestalten zu bemerken.

„Hilfe", krächzte er. „Sie brauchen Hilfe!"

Einige traten vor. Ein Stimmengewirr brach los, und sie vergaßen völlig, ihn mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen. Er zog sich die Tasche über den Kopf, erklärte, was er noch erklären konnte, während er erschöpft an der Wand zusammensank. Er erzählte von Dumbledores Portrait, aber eher zusammenhanglos. Erzählte von dem Würfel, in dem sie Coldwell eingesperrt hatten, während die Auroren die Paraheiler vom Mungo riefen, die direkt Kutschen für Ron und Snape schicken sollten.

Ein Zauberer öffnete die Tasche, holte den blutigen Würfel hervor, und Draco stellte fest, dass sich nur ein weiteres Portrait im Innern befand. Der Zauberer zog den schmutzigen Überwurf vom Rahmen, und Draco kannte die Frau auf dem Bildnis nicht.

Aber verschwörerisch lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Sie war vielleicht vierzig, und Draco konnte es nicht benennen, während ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. Aber es lag ein stummer Horror in ihrem Blick. Versteckt und verborgen, hinter ihrem ausdruckslosen Lächeln, hinter den hellen Augen.

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nicht mal die Enttäuschung darüber, dass es nicht Dumbledores Portrait war, holte ihn noch ein, so abgekämpft war er. Und alles, was jetzt passierte, bekam er nur am Rande mit.


	38. Chapter 38

37\. Ginny

 _„_ _She was beautiful, but not like those girls in the magazines._

 _She was beautiful, for the way she thought._

 _She was beautiful, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved._

 _She was beautiful, for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad._ _"_

 ** _F. Scott Fitzgerald_**

Er war nur kurz eingenickt, wachte wieder auf, und unbequem spürte er die harte Lehne im Rücken. Sein Arm befand sich in einer weißen Schlinge. Er blinzelte müde und erkannte das Krankenbett. Beinahe sofort sprang er auf die Beine, als er Weasley erkannte. Ron.

„Ron!", entkam es ihm, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wie seltsam dieser Vorname aus seinem Mund doch klang. „Alles ok?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, aber Ron lag wach, mit einem schwachen Lächeln, im Krankenbett. Merlin, Draco hatte geglaubt, es wäre vorbei. Er hatte geglaubt, er hätte versagt, hätte ihn zu spät ins Mungo bringen lassen, aber… Ron lebte. Sofort fiel Dracos Blick auf das schwer bandagierte Bein, das über der Decke lag. Und er sah sofort, es fehlte ein gutes Stück. „Dein… Bein", entkam es ihm erschüttert.

Ron atmete schwer aus, aber er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sauber abgetrennt, unterhalb des Knies", erklärte er mit grimmigem Trotz auf den Zügen. „Es ist ok", versprach er ihm plötzlich. „Ein fairer Preis. Sie hätten mich sonst höchstwahrscheinlich erschlagen da unten", schloss er kühl.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Draco hilflos.

„Sie bauen mir bereits eine perfekte magische Prothese. Ich werde keinen Marathon laufen, aber laufen werde ich können wie jeder andere. Besser als Mad Eye", erwiderte Weasley fast mit einem Zwinkern, richtete sich aber anschließend stöhnend in den Kissen auf, und Draco zuckte praktisch zusammen, als aus dem Schatten des Zimmers eine Gestalt trat.

„Ich helfe dir", sprach die kleine rundliche Frau beruhigend, die Draco nur aus dem Kontext heraus als Rons Mutter einordnen würde, während sie die Kissen aufschüttelte. Er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr an diese Person. Aber sie hob plötzlich den Blick und sah ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass Ron natürlich nicht alleine im Zimmer mit ihm war. Sein Mund öffnete sich, und schnell kam seine soziale Behinderung zurück, denn es befanden sich erstaunlich viele Leute im Zimmer. Ein älterer Mann, den er als Rons Vater einordnete, und aus der Ecke blitzte der stählerne Chrom eines Rollstuhls. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah Rons Schwester ihn an. Und neben ihr…-

„Draco", begrüßte Harper ihn vorsichtig. Wie aus Stein verharrte Draco, sagte gar nichts, wusste nichts zu sagen. Und dann nickte er sehr knapp. Und Ron erlöste ihn aus dieser schrecklichen Stille.

„Severus ist nebenan. Hermine behandelt ihn, falls du… sie sehen willst." Dracos Verstand brauchte eine Weile, ehe er die Worte tatsächlich verstand. Und er glaubte, für eine Sekunde war es unangenehm, aber die Sekunde war schnell vorbei, und Ron war nichts mehr anzumerken. Kein Hass, kein Bedauern. Gar nichts mehr.

„Wie… wie geht es ihm?", fragte er merklich stiller, mied den Blick auf die anderen und mied es, Hermines Namen zu nennen.

„Ein paar gebrochene Rippen, aber er ist zäh, wie ich hörte", sagte Weasley mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln.

„Es… es tut mir-", begann Draco, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„-Unsinn", unterbrach er ihn barsch. „Ich kann noch nicht zurück, aber der Minister erwartet dich im Ministerium." Und Draco mochte diese Worte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Es gefiel ihm schon nicht, die Sicherheit von Snapes Haus verlassen zu haben und hier von Weasleys mit Blicken gelyncht zu werden.

„Warum?", wollte er fast ängstlich wissen. Das letzte Mal, als er mit einem Minister hatte sprechen müssen, hatte es in siebzehn Jahren Haft geendet.

„Das Bild?", erinnerte Weasley ihn. „Es ist ein Bildnis von Coldwells verschwundener Frau." Draco erinnerte sich dunkel an das Portrait. Er runzelte die Stirn, vergaß fast wieder die anderen im Raum.

„Hilft uns das?", fragte er ratlos, aber Ron nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich denke, es hilft uns sehr." Ron wirkte noch sehr blass. „Geh mit Hermine, wenn du Sorge hast", ergänzte er erschöpft. „Weder Snape noch ich können im Moment große Sprünge machen", schloss er mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Zügen. Draco konnte darüber nicht lächeln.

„Was… was ist mit Coldwell?" Er hasste wie scheu seine Stimme klang.

„Soweit Greyson mir mitteilte, befindet er sich zurzeit in der Verwahrung des Ministeriums. Mit den übrigen." Das verschaffte Draco jedoch Erleichterung. Und ein wenig Genugtuung.

„Ok", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich komme wieder", versprach er bloß. Er mied jeden weiteren Blick auf die übrigen Anwesenden, und ließ Ron zurück im Zimmer. Und es war traurig. Es war alles traurig.

Nebenan war Hermine. Seine Füße fanden den Weg, ohne dass er nachdenken musste.

Die Tür war angelehnt, und er schob sie leise auf. Seine Augen sogen ihren Anblick auf. Sie war über das Bett gebeugt, im weißen Kittel, prüfte irgendwelche Funktionen, und als er näher trat, sah er, wie sich Snapes Brust in ruhigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Er schlief. Er wirkte noch älter in diesem weißen Bett, noch bleicher als sonst. Erschöpfung stand ihm ins alte Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie bemerkte ihn, richtete sich auf, und dann sah sie ihn an. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge, und er sprach kein Wort, wollte Snape nicht wecken, schloss den Abstand, um sie in den Arm zu ziehen, so gut es mit einem Arm eben ging. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken, und er fand ihre Lippen, verschloss sie heftig, und ihre Wärme, ihr Duft beruhigten ihn nahezu sofort. Sie löste sich aber schnell von ihm.

„Alles ok?", flüsterte sie, begutachtete seinen Arm, seine Gestalt, aber er nickte unwirsch.

„Ja", wisperte er bloß.

„Der… der Zauber hat deine Sehnen zerrissen, aber sie sind geheilt, du kannst nur noch nicht-" Es war ihm scheiß egal, was er noch nicht konnte, denn er musste sie wieder küssen. Er zog sie eng in seine halbe Umarmung zurück, und sie seufzte gegen seine Lippen. Nachdem ihre Nähe ihn beruhigt hatte, beendete er den Kuss.

„Danke, dass du noch lebst, Draco", flüsterte sie erleichtert. Er lächelte sanft.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte er ruhig. Dann wurde er ernst. „Ron sagt, ich muss ins Ministerium." Es waren Worte, die er so empfand, als müsse er zum Schulleiter ins Büro, um eine Strafe zu kassieren. Aber sie lächelte.

„Ich weiß. Ich komme mit dir. Es ist ok. Sie… sie glauben uns. Sie glauben, Coldwell verbirgt mehr, als es den Anschein macht." Und es war eine Erleichterung. Ungern war er direkt der Sündenbock für alles. Es war ein tröstender Gedanke, dass er vielleicht den Hauch einer Chance besaß, sich zu rechtfertigen.

Er wollte nicht mehr sagen. Er wollte einfach nur genießen, dass sie da war. Dass er und Snape und Ron überlebt hatten. Mehr wollte er erst mal nicht.

Fast hatte sie Bedenken, dass Draco nichts mehr sagen würde. Dass er defensiv neben ihr sitzen würde, während die Beamten langsam unruhig wurden. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Hermine erhob sich übergangslos.

„Minister Riley", begrüßte sie den Minister für Zauberei eilig, während dem Mann zwei weitere Männer folgten. Sie trugen das Bild und den Würfel hinein. Sie kannte den Würfel nur aus der Beschreibung von Draco. Aber sie hatte ihn sich genauso vorgestellt. Dunkles, glattes Holz.

„Sage, Tamson", begrüßte er die Anwesenden Beamten. „Mrs Weasley, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er dann zu ihnen, und Hermine setzte sich schließlich wieder. Der Minister wirkte erschöpft. Dunkle Ringe lagen um seine dunklen Augen, die sie an Snapes erinnerten. Seine grauen kurzen Haare lockten sich wild auf seinem Kopf. Er war nicht mehr jung, war noch nie jung gewesen, nahm Hermine an, aber sie fand, er war fähiger als Coldwell. Und um vieles fähiger als Fudge es jemals gewesen war. Sein dunkler Anzug, über den er einen kurzen Umhang offen trug, saß streng und warf nur über dem kleinen Wohlstandsbauch einige Falten. „Wir hatten ein langes Gespräch mit Mrs Coldwell", bemerkte er bitter. „Und sie weiß, wo Dumbledores Portrait ist. Das scheint mir zumindest das zu sein, was Mr. Weasley am Herzen liegt", ergänzte er.

Hermine sah Draco auffordernd an. Aber er sprach nicht. Er betrachtete den Minister unschlüssig, und sie mochte nicht, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt das Sprechen wieder verlernt zu haben schien. Aber der Minister trat näher.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich… befürchte, dass… uns ein schlimmer Fehler passiert ist. Bei Ihrer Inhaftierung, ja, wahrscheinlich schon bei der Auswahl von Coldwell als Minister damals." Sie sah Dracos ungläubig weiten Blick. „Ich bräuchte… Ihre Unterstützung. Mrs Coldwell sagt, sie kann Dumbledores Portrait besuchen, allerdings ist es dunkel dort. Wir nehmen an, es befindet sich noch in Coldwells… Abstellkammer, wenn man es so nennen möchte."

Draco schluckte schwer. Weiterhin betrachtete er den Minister aufmerksam. Dieser fuhr schließlich fort. „Coldwell öffnete den Würfel von innen, allerdings bräuchten wir Ihre Hilfe, um ihn von außen zu öffnen. Mit Verlaub, Ihr Blut ist das älteste hier, und Coldwell oder seinen Männern einen Zauberstab zu geben, und sich darauf zu verlassen, dass sie lediglich den Würfel öffnen, ist uns zu riskant."

„Ok", war alles, was Draco rau erwiderte. Er zog den Zauberstab, den er Declan abgenommen hatte, aber der Minister unterbrach ihn.

„Wäre es nicht besser mit diesem hier?" Es war Dracos Zauberstab. Zögernd ergriff er ihn. Hermine begriff, er vertraute den Leuten hier nicht. Keinem von ihnen. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass er es so schnell tun würde. Sie reagierte, denn Draco sollte sich nicht in die Hand stechen müssen, die bandagiert vor seiner Brust hing.

„Hier", sagte sie ruhig, nahm seinen Zauberstab und sauber und präzise stach sie in seine Fingerspitze, und ein Tropfen Blut löste sich. Fasziniert sah sie zu, wie der Tropfen auf den Würfel fiel, dieser glühte, und sich entfaltete, um eine pompöse Tür freizugeben.

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte der Minister. „Möchten Sie mitkommen?", wandte er sich an Draco und sie. Hermine nickte sofort, und auch Draco erhob sich schließlich.

Der Mann, der mitgekommen war, lehnte das Portrait von Coldwells Frau gegen den Schreibtisch. „Adaline, gehen Sie vor und rufen Sie uns", sagte der Minister freundlich. Und ewig lächelnd verschwand die Frau aus dem Rahmen.

Der Minister, die beiden Männer, Draco und sie schritten durch die Tür. Am Ende des Korridors deutete Draco auf die linke Tür. Das Blut auf dem Boden war getrocknet, und Hermine versuchte, nicht zu genau hinzusehen. Und es tat sich ein Raum auf, groß wie die Große Halle. Es war wie der Raum der Wünsche und überwältigt sah sie sich um. Aber Draco ging voran, kannte scheinbar den Weg, und die Beamten folgten ihm. Fackeln flackerten steif an den Wänden, und nach ein paar Kurven erreichten sie den Gang mit den Gemälden.

Die Männer setzten sich in Bewegung, und als sie die Stimme von Adaline Coldwell hören konnten, zerrten sie das Leinen von vielen Bildern und fanden sie schließlich weit hinten im Regal.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte Adaline mit Bedauern, auch wenn es so klang, als hätte sie es bereits gewusst. Ihre Stimme war angenehm. Der Minister schien keine Sorge zu haben.

„Er wird wiederkommen", sagte er zuversichtlich. Hermine sah, wie Draco sich nach einem schweren Gemälde bückte, welches umgekippt war, bei der Suche der Männer. Auch der Minister sah ihm zu. „Mr. Malfoy?", rief er fragend, aber Draco starrte hinab auf ein großes Stillleben. Es zeigte ein Zimmer, mit einem Tisch und einer Truhe. Es öffnete sich ein Fenster und zeigte eine grüne Landschaft. In der Ferne sah sie ein Stadttor. Ein Schauer befiel sie beim Anblick des Bildes.

Unbewusst schien auch Draco zurückzuweichen.

„Das Bild", murmelte Draco kühl. „Das ist das Bild, was in Coldwells Büro hing", schloss er still.

„Ein sehr unangenehmes Bild", bemerkte der Minister. „Das ist also das Bild, das Dumbledore betreten kann?" Draco hob den Blick. Er nickte bloß. Aber sein Blick sagte viel mehr. „Dann werden wir beide mitnehmen und warten", schloss er. „Irgendwann wird er wiederkommen", wiederholte er beinahe schwermütig seine Worte.

„Und wenn er nicht kommt?", entfuhr es Draco, und es schmerzte sie, dass sie seine Angst und seine Sorge hören konnte. Sein Misstrauen, was jede Zukunft betraf. Alles, was in Aussicht stellen konnte, dass man ihn vielleicht nicht anhören würde, ihm vielleicht nicht glauben könnte. Aber der Minister trat nahe an ihn heran. Und sie sah, wie fremd es ihm war, das ihm tatsächlich jemand in die Augen blickte. Sie begriff, dass seine Nähe seit siebzehn Jahren von allen Menschen gemieden worden war, und wilder Zweifel kroch in seinen Blick.

Und sie glaubte nicht, dass Draco überhaupt erkannte, was der Minister ausstrahlte. Was seine Haltung ihm gegenüber bedeutete. Sie befürchtete, Draco hatte es noch nie gesehen.

Denn all das, was Draco aus der Bahn warf, was ihm Angst machte, war der unbekannte Respekt, der ihm entgegen gebracht wurde. Nicht nur von dem Minister. Auch von den ungläubigen Beamten des Ministeriums, die langsam aber sicher begriffen, dass Coldwell gelogen hatte. Dass Draco tatsächlich… - sie traute sich nicht mal, das Wort zu denken – etwas Heldenhaftes getan hatte, wofür er niemals die Wertschätzung bekommen hatte, die er verdiente.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Minister sehr ernst und deutete seine Sorge wohl richtig, „solange ich dieses Amt belege, genießen Sie ohne jede Bedingung absolute Immunität." Draco sah ihn so entgeistert an, als hätte ihm jemand versprochen, der Weihnachtsmann würde dieses Jahr im Juni kommen. „Denn wenn es stimmt, was Mr. Weasley mir erzählt, dann… schulden wir Ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich mehr als lediglich Immunität in den Hallen des Ministeriums", verließen schwere Worte seinen Mund. Die Kollegen warfen Draco beinahe scheue Blicke zu, trauten sich nicht wirklich direkt in seine Augen zu sehen. Und Draco sah ihn an. Absolutes Misstrauen zeichnete seine ganze Gestalt. Er glaubte ihm nicht, Hermine sah es sofort. Aber leise hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel, als sie fest nach Dracos Hand griff, und ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte.

Stumm trugen die Beamten die Bilder wieder raus aus dem Raum, und endlich erwiderte Draco den Druck ihrer Hand. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, wie erleichtert sie war. Natürlich dachte sie an Snape und an Ron. Armer Ron! Sie würde ihn besuchen, wenn sie das Ministerium verließen. Aber jetzt war sie froh, bei Draco zu sein.

Sie hoffte, er würde noch Vertrauen fassen. Fast konnte sie spüren, dass alles gut werden würde. So gut es eben werden konnte nach all der Zeit. Sie konnte ihm gar nicht oft genug versichern, wie sehr er diesen Respekt verdiente, den er noch nicht sah.

Sie warteten seit vielen Stunden, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, einfach zu gehen. Er brachte nicht über sich, aufzustehen, womöglich zu riskieren, dass alles nur ein Traum war, dass Dumbledore kam, er betrogen wurde und zurück musste. Zurück nach… Askaban.

Deshalb blieb er. Und sie ließen ihn. Der Minister ließ ihnen Essen bringen, bequeme Kissen, machte alles seltsamerweise so erträglich wie nur möglich, und es verwirrte Draco.

Und Hermine wich nicht von seiner Seite. Die Dame namens Adaline war in ihrem eigenen Rahmen längst eingeschlafen, aber Draco beobachtete Dumbledores leeren Lehnstuhl und wartete. Warten konnte er. Geduld hatte er noch nicht verlernt.

Verhalten gähnte Hermine neben ihm, strich ihm ab und an über den Daumen, und er wusste, vielleicht verhielt er sich paranoid, aber niemand legte ihm nahe, dass es albern war, auf ein Portrait zu warten, dass es so war, wie der sprichwörtliche Kessel, der niemals kochen würde, sähe man ihm nur zu.

Sie hatten bereits probiert, ihn zu rufen, hatten grelles Licht auf den Rahmen gerichtet, hatte ihm so zu signalisieren versucht, dass das Bild nicht mehr versteckt in einem unzugänglichen Raum aufbewahrt wurde. Aber Dumbledore kam nicht.

Er kam nicht zurück. Die schwere Uhr an der Wand bedeutete ihm, dass sie bereits seit fünf Stunden warteten. Vielleicht war es nicht lang für ein Portrait. Es gab weder Raum noch Zeit für ein Portrait. Vielleicht waren fünf Stunden nur ein Augenzwinkern für Dumbledore.

Und es vergingen noch drei weitere Stunden. Hermine war eingeschlafen, wieder aufgewacht, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, die Sandwiches zu essen, die ihnen gebracht worden waren. Sie hatten gesprochen, und langsam taute er auf, was die Beamten anging. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn beleidigt, drangsaliert oder ihm gedroht. Langsam verlor er die Furcht.

Der Minister kam ab und an zu ihnen, aber nur für fünf Minuten, ehe er den Geschäften des Ministeriums nachging. Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, sie nahm an, dass es bereits die Runde gemacht hätte. Dass der Tagesprophet bestimmt bereits Wind davon bekommen hatte, dass Coldwell eingesperrt worden war, dass es zu einem Tumult im Ministerium gekommen war.

Und Draco fürchtete sich vor solchen Schlagzeilen. Er kannte solche Schlagzeilen schon.

Und sie saßen hier isoliert und halbwegs sicher in einem der höheren Büros des Ministeriums und wartete, dass ein halbseniler Zauberer den Weg zurück in seinen Rahmen fand, nur um einer verrückten Theorie nachzugehen. Wenn Harrys Brief nun nicht in dem anderen Gemälde war?

Draco dachte nicht soweit. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Erst mal müsste Dumbledore auftauchen. Erst mal nur das. Soweit müssten sie erst mal kommen.

Einer der Beamten hatte mehr oder weniger hilfreich eingeworfen, dass das Portrait seiner Urgroßtante drei Monate lang leer gestanden hatte, weil sie sich auf dem Weg zwischen den Familienportraits verirrt, und den Weg zurück nicht gefunden hatte. Draco hatte dem Mann einen mehr als schockierten Blick zugeworfen, denn er konnte garantiert nicht drei Monate in Unsicherheit leben. Und garantiert konnte man Coldwell ohne Beweise niemals drei Monate in der Verwahrung festhalten.

Aber die Dame war wieder aufgewacht, stellte Draco fest. Sie betrachtete ihn aus hellen Augen. Und er fühlte sich plötzlich gehalten, zu sprechen. Hermine war wieder neben ihm eingenickt.

„Hallo", sagte er unschlüssig. Es war gerade auch kein Beamter im Büro. Er und Hermine waren allein. Die Dame nickte höflich. „Draco Malfoy", stellte er sich vor.

„Malfoy", wiederholte sie sanft. Aber sie führte ihre Erkenntnis nicht weiter aus.

„Sie… Sie haben Dumbledore gesehen?", fragte er, in Ermangelung eines besseren Gesprächsthemas, denn garantiert wollte er nicht die Geschichte hören, die Minister Riley hatte anklingen lassen. Anscheinend hatte diese Mrs Coldwell im Portrait ihrem eigenen Mord Zuhause beigewohnt. Es war keine gute Geschichte. Aber auf die Aussagen von Portraits war auch nicht unbedingt Verlass. Also war es kein handfester Beweis.

„Ja", bestätigte sie lächelnd. „Unsere Portraits sind verbunden. Wir sind entfernt verwandt", erklärte sie fast gelangweilt. Und Draco räusperte sich schließlich, denn er glaubte den Portraits.

„Es… tut mir leid. Was Ihnen… zugestoßen ist", räumte er leise ein. Die Dame lächelte noch immer sanft.

„Das muss es nicht", sagte sie mit der blanken Unwissenheit eines Portraits. Womöglich hatte sie ihrem Mord beigewohnt, aber dann wiederum war sie nur ein leeres Abbild der wahren Person, die wahrscheinlich umgekommen ist. Nur ein Schatten einer flüchtigen Erinnerung. Das waren Portraits. Die meisten zumindest. Er hegte große Hoffnungen, was Dumbledores Portraits anging.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zum leeren Lehnstuhl.

„Sie warten auf die Rückkehr?", fragte sie, denn sie konnte von ihrem Standort aus, in Dumbledores Portrait blicken. Draco nickte nur. „Er wird nicht wiederkommen", sagte sie dann sehr ernst. Ihr Lächeln war verblasst. Draco sah sie an.

„Er wird kommen", murmelte er.

„Ich sah, wie Richard das Portrait verbannte, wie er den Rahmen zerbrach und das Bild verbrannte. Ich hing in unserem Haus", sagte sie, die Stimme weit entfernt. Draco starrte sie nun an.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm so scharf, dass Hermine aufschreckte.

„Was… was ist los? Ist er da?" Sie rappelte sich auf und sah sich suchend nach Dumbledores Portrait um.

„Mrs Coldwell sagt, ihr Mann hätte Dumbledores Portrait Zuhause verbrannt", entkam es ihm rau. Hermine blinzelte.

„Was?", wiederholte auch sie schockiert, aber Mrs Coldwell nickte langsam.

„Albus kommt nicht zurück. Sein Portrait wurde verbrannt. Mit ihm."

„Nein", flüsterte Hermine mit blankem Entsetzen auf den müden Zügen. „Was sollen wir dann tun?" Sie sah ihn an. Ehrliche Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte all seine Hoffnungen in Dumbledore gesetzt. Seine gesamte Existenz stützte sich nur noch auf Harrys Brief, auf Dumbledores Erscheinen. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass es vielleicht keinen Dumbledore mehr gab! „Veritaserum", sagte sie müde. „Wir könnten den Minister dazu bringen, Coldwell Veritaserum zu geben!"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn er gut trainiert ist, wirkt es nicht", sagte er bloß. „Bei mir hat es nicht gewirkt", merkte er bitter an.

„Ja aber-"

„-und dafür bräuchte der Minister einen ausreichenden Grund, Hermine!", unterbrach er sie erschöpft. „Es reicht nicht, dass ein Portrait irgendwelche möglichen Umstandsbeweise von sich gibt."

„Ja aber…" Hermine starrte ihn an. Und ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen, war wesentlich schlimmer, als sich mit der eigenen auseinanderzusetzen, ging Draco auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Draco und Hermine fuhren herum.

„Schon jemand aufgetaucht?", erkundigte sich der Minister knapp, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er nahm an, er musste es sagen. Sagen, was Mrs Coldwell ihnen eröffnet hatte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Auch Hermine schwieg.

„Wir werden Wachen positionieren, die ganze Nacht", erklärte der Minister jetzt. „Sie müssen hier nicht kampieren. Ich versichere Ihnen, wir melden uns, sobald er auftaucht!", versprach er zuversichtlich.

Draco sah, dass Mrs Coldwell wieder schlief. Oder sie tat so. Er war sich nicht sicher. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. Oder ob sie wusste, was sie sagte.

Er atmete aus. Hermine wirkte so verloren.

„Wir… können gehen", sagte er schließlich. Denn im Zweifel log Mrs Coldwell nicht. Und dann saßen sie hier umsonst. Der Minister nickte nur.

„In Ordnung. Wir geben eulenwenden Bescheid", versprach er.

Er und Hermine erhoben sich ohne jede Zuversicht.

Einen neuen Plan hatte er nämlich nicht.

Sie wusste, er fürchtete sich. Sie fürchtete sich selber, aber sie hatte keine bessere Lösung. Und ihr fiel kein besserer Ort ein, an dem sie sein wollte.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür des Fuchsbaus.

„Ihr seid es", sagte Molly mit einem Lächeln. Es war nicht so voll und überschwänglich wie sonst, aber es war ein völlig aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Kommt rein", bat sie sofort und wich zur Seite.

Draco betrat das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys mit Vorsicht. Als könne jede Sekunde das Dach zusammenstürzen. Als erwarte er, jede Sekunde verflucht zu werden.

„Und? Irgendwelche Fortschritte mit dem Portrait?", wollte sie wissen, aber Hermine verneinte. „Wie schade."

Sie folgten ihr ins Esszimmer, wo tatsächlich die Familie saß. Und ihr Weg führte so umstandslos zu Ron, als wären sie ein Magnet, der vom anderen Pol angezogen wurde. Er war bereits Zuhause, befand sich in einem Rollstuhl, wie Ginny es tat, und Tränen stachen in Hermines Augen.

„Ron", flüsterte sie erstickt, und er breitete ihre Arme aus.

„Hey", sagte er beruhigend, als sie sich zu ihm hinabbeugte, ihn fest umarmte, und er sanft über ihren Rücken strich. „Alles gut, Hermine. Wirklich", versprach er ruhig. Er sah erschöpft aus, aber er wirkte den Umständen entsprechend gesund. Ihr Blick fiel entschuldigend in die Runde. Ginny hielt ihren Blick länger als die anderen. Mit ihr hatte sie sich noch nicht versöhnt, hatte auch nur kurz mit ihr gesprochen, als sie im Krankenhaus aufeinander getroffen waren, aber jetzt rückte die Aussprache unweigerlich näher.

Harper saß neben ihr, und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Draco, der wieder verstummt war.

Hastig sah sie ihn an. Sie hoffte, er empfand es nicht als… unpassend, dass sie zu Ron gestürzt war. Er war immerhin ihr Ehemann gewesen. Für so lange Zeit. Aber Dracos Blick galt Ron, und sie sah den Schmerz und gleichzeitig die Erleichterung. Er mochte Ron. Es war fast absurd.

„Und?", wollte Ron von ihm wissen. „Ist er endlich aufgetaucht?"

Er meinte Dumbledore. Und sie wusste, Draco würde es jetzt sagen. Wortlos hatte Molly ihnen zwei Schalen Suppe an die leeren Plätze des Tisches gestellt, und Hermine setzte sich. Nach einem kurzen Moment folgte Draco ihrem Beispiel, denn ihm schien es unangenehm zu sein, zu stehen. Ausnahmslos alle Weasleys beobachteten ihn unverhohlen. Hermine erinnerte sich noch an das hitzige Gespräch an Percys Geburtstag, wo die Aussicht auf Draco Malfoy in einem Unternehmen die schlimmste Strafe dargestellt hatte.

Fast stieg die Röte in ihre Wangen, bei dieser Erinnerung. Sie war nicht viel besser gewesen, als die anderen. Und lange war es noch nicht her.

„Er wird nicht kommen", sagte Draco schließlich, und sie hörte am Klang seiner Stimme, dass er sich schwer tat, zu sprechen. Besonders Arthur musterte ihn prüfend.

„Was?", sagte Ron, und sie sah, dass es ihn anstrengte. Dass die Verletzung eine sehr schlimme Verletzung war. Sie nahm an, sie hatten ihm viele Schmerztöter gegeben, ihn auf Zauber gesetzt, die den Schock milderten, denn am wenigsten mitgenommen wirkte tatsächlich Ron. Sie wusste, welche schweren Zauber es brauchte, den Verstand vergessen zu lassen, dass… Gliedmaßen fehlten.

Und wenn sie zu viel darüber nachdenken würde, würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen. Ron hatte viel Glück gehabt. Sehr viel.

„Das Portrait von Mrs Coldwell hat erzählt, dass sie gesehen hat, wie ihr Mann Dumbledores Bildnis verbrannt hatte, nachdem er den Rahmen abgerissen hatte. Er konnte also nicht entkommen. Er… ist fort." Dracos Blick senkte sich auf die Suppenschüssel, ohne die Suppe anzurühren.

„Verdammte Scheiße", knurrte Ron zornig, aber Molly maßregelte ihn sofort.

„Ronald, bitte-"

„-nein, es ist verdammt noch mal das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte!", fuhr Ron sie an. Und Ron begriff, was Draco wohl auch begriffen hatte. „Wenn er nicht wiederkommt, kann er nicht in das Portrait! Dann kann er den Beweis nicht finden, dann war es alles verdammt noch mal umsonst!", knurrte Ron praktisch, und sanfter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Ron", ermahnte ihn Hermine sanft, „streng dich nicht zu sehr an. Reg dich nicht auf. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden."

„Einen anderen Weg?", griff Ron blind vor Wut ihre Worte auf. „Uns rennt die Zeit davon!"

„Ronald!" Diesmal war Mollys Stimme unverkennbar zornig. „Genug. Es reicht. Du wirst dich nicht bis zur Grenze der Erschöpfung treiben!", warnte sie ihn. Kurz trat Stille ein. Nur Rons rasselnder Atem unterbrach die schwere Stille.

„Woher habt ihr Dumbledores Portrait, wenn es verbrannt ist?", wollte Arthur plötzlich wissen, und er sah Draco direkt an. Hermine sah, wie Draco die Hände auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten ballte.

„Es… gab ein weiteres. Im Ministerium steht das Schulleiter-Portrait. In Coldwells Abstellraum ist Mrs Coldwell in dieses Portrait gegangen, damit wir es finden konnten, aber… das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig", schloss er still.

„Scheiße", wiederholte Weasley zornig. Diesmal sagte Molly nichts. Aber ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Die Runde schwieg. Niemand aß. Hermine hatte auch keinen Hunger.

„Und was wolltet ihr finden?" Es war Ginnys kühle Stimme, die sprach. Hermine hob den Blick. Sie konnte Ginnys Blick nicht deuten.

„Den Entlastungsbeweis", sagte Ron bitter. „Harrys letzte Worte. Den Brief, den Coldwell hat verschwinden lassen. Und höchstwahrscheinlich Mrs Coldwells Leiche", ergänzte er bitter.

Molly schnappte nach Luft. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Das Bild ist ein Ater Caros Gemälde", erklärte Hermine, was Draco ihr gesagt hatte. Und nahezu alle Weasleys verzogen angewidert die Nase. Sie kannten diese Art von Portrait, ging Hermine auf, und immer noch fühlte sie sich manchmal schmerzhaft auf die Tatsache aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie trotz allem muggelgebürtig war.

„Das ist widerlich", flüsterte Molly.

„Und wenn ihr den Beweis nicht erbringen könnt?", wollte Arthur wissen, und Rons Ausdruck verdunkelte sich, aber er sagte nichts.

„Dann gibt es keinen Beweis", antwortete Draco schließlich.

„Wir werden ihn erbringen!", widersprach Hermine kopfschüttelnd. Sie legte ihre Hand abwesend auf Dracos, denn sie wusste ihm nicht anders Mut zu machen.

„Ihr seid… zusammen?", wollte Ginny jetzt wissen, und beinahe unbewusst zog Hermine ihre Hand wieder zurück.

„Ich… wir…", begann Hermine, und spürte die Hitze direkt. Merlin, Ron hatte sein Bein verloren, und sie hielt Händchen mit Draco am Tisch der Weasleys. Ginnys Blick war eiskalt. Und Hermine schluckte, ehe sie Ginny fest entgegen blickte. „Ja", sagte sie dann. „Wir sind zusammen."

Und es war einfacher als sie gedacht hatte. Draco sagte nichts, aber sie spürte seinen Seitenblick so intensiv, dass ihr noch heißer wurde. Beinahe lautlos drehten sich die Räder von Ginnys Rollstuhl, als sie sich vom Tisch entfernte. Sofort erhob sich Harper ebenfalls.

„Ginny", sagte Hermine fast verzweifelt, aber Ginnys Blick war lange nicht mehr der ihrer besten Freundin. Und dann fiel Ginnys Blick auf Draco. Fast wollte ihr Hermine sagen, dass sie wegsehen sollte, dass sie keinen Streit anfangen sollte, aber sie sagte gar nichts.

„Egal, was am Ende in der Zeitung steht, du hast ihn umgebracht", sagte sie fast ruhig.

„Ginny!", sagte Ron schnell, aber Ginny ignorierte ihn.

„Egal, ob es nötig war, ob es niemand konnte", bei diesen Worten sah sie Ron fast ätzend ungläubig an, „du hast ihn immer noch umgebracht."

„Dafür habe ich meine Strafe abgegessen", erwiderte Draco gleichmütig. Ginny machte ihm keine Angst, wie Hermine schien.

„Nein", widersprach Ginny bitter. „Keine Jahre der Welt reichen dafür!"

„Er hat ihn erlöst!", entfuhr es Ron zornig.

„Halt den Mund!", rief Ginny wütend. Ihr Atem ging schneller. Sie weinte nicht. Sie war nur wütend. Und sie sah Draco wieder an. „Tauchst hier auf, zerstörst alles, zwingst meinen Bruder in einen Rollstuhl!", warf sie ihm außer sich vor, aber Draco sah ihr ruhig entgegen, als ginge es ihn kaum etwas an.

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, Ginny! Er ist nicht-"

„-nein, Ron! Wegen ihm hast du dich überhaupt in Gefahr begeben. Wegen ihm hast du Hermine nicht mehr! Wegen ihm wirst du nicht mehr einen Besen besteigen können!"

„Ginny!", rief Ron zornig, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist mir egal! Er verdient nach Askaban zurückzukommen!", rief sie hitzig.

„Tut er nicht! Das kannst du nicht sagen!", mischte sich Hermine völlig aufgelöst unter Tränen ein, aber Draco sprach.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er immer noch ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich keinen anderen Weg gefunden habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es war, dem diese Scheiße auferlegt wurde. Aber ich habe nur getan, was er von mir wollte." Ginnys Augen glänzten.

„Sicher. Weil er garantiert umgebracht werden wollte!", spuckte sie zornig.

„Das wollte er", bestätigte Draco sehr ruhig. „Und… was auch immer es jetzt noch wert ist, du bist alles, woran er denkt. Hier und in der Ewigkeit", sprach er Worte, so eindringlich, dass Ginnys blinzelte." Das Gesicht schwer vor Trauer wandte er sich an die Runde. „Ihr wart seine Familie. Er wird immer da sein, und… er liebt euch. Alle", schloss er still.

Hermine merkte gar nicht, dass sie weinte. Dann sah er Ginny wieder an. Eine Träne rollte lautlos ihre Wange hinab und verschwand in ihrem Blusenkragen. „Und es nicht eure Schuld", sagte er langsam, und Ginny wischte sich zornig über die Augen. „Es gab keinen anderen Weg", erklärte er Ginny traurig. „Niemals hätte ich ihn in umgebracht, wenn es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht leiden lassen. Ich… konnte es nicht ertragen. Er hat sich geopfert… ich war… nur zufällig da", schloss er.

„Und es tut mir leid", wiederholte er tonlos.

Ginny atmete aus, hatte sich wieder gefangen, und dann nickte sie.

„Es ändert nichts", flüsterte sie. Und dann seufzte sie. Und ihr Blick gab etwas Preis, was Hermine in siebzehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Dumbledore sollte in das Ministerportrait gehen?", fragte sie heiser.

„Ja. Das Schulleiter-Portrait hat Zugang zum Ministerportrait seiner Zeit", sagte Hermine tränenschwer. Und Ginny sah sie fast neutral an, ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, wie in… Nachsicht?

„Scheinbar kann diese Mrs Coldwell in das Portrait?", half Ginny ihr beinahe widerwillig auf die Sprünge, und es verging der Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Alle Tränen waren vergessen. Und gleichzeitig waren Hermine und Draco auf die Beine gesprungen.

Großer Gott! Darüber hatte Hermine überhaupt nicht nachgedacht! Wenn Mrs Coldwell in Dumbledores Portrait konnte…, dann konnte sie vielleicht auch weitergehen!

„Danke, Ginny!", hauchte sie zitternd. Sie mussten zurück ins Ministerium! Und Hermine überwand die wenigen Meter beugte sich hinab und schloss Ginny fest in die Arme. Und nach einer kurzen Weile erwiderte Ginny die Umarmung. Hermine ließ von ihr ab, und Ginny sah Draco ein letztes Mal an. Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie bedeutete Harper, dass sie gehen würden, und Harper schob sie nach draußen.

„Ihr müsst mich mitnehmen!", befahl Ron, aber Molly erhob sich rigoros.

„Vergiss es, Ronald! Du wirst ausruhen, und deine Freunde können dir morgen erzählen, was passiert ist", befahl sie barsch, und Hermine sah Draco an. Ja, sie waren Rons Freunde. Auch wenn es noch niemand in Worte gefasst hatte.

„Ich melde mich", versprach Draco tonlos in Rons Richtung, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff. Ron diskutierte wild mit seiner Mutter, aber sie hörte nicht mehr zu.

Sie mussten gehen!


	39. Chapter 39

38\. The Note

 _„_ _I like to think that nothing's final, and that everyone gets to be together_

 _even when it looks like they don't, that it all works out_

 _even when all the evidence seems to say something else,_

 _that you and I are always young in the woods,_

 _and that I'll see you sometime again,_

 _even if it's not with any kind of eyes I know of or understand._ _"_

 ** _Jodi Lynn Anderson_**

Er spürte die kühle Nachtluft kaum, nachdem sie in die Stadt appariert waren. Aber der Verband spannte unangenehm um seinen heilenden Arm. Hermine hatte vorhin einen prüfenden Blick darauf geworfen, und ihm versichert, alles sei, wie es sein müsste.

Er sah sie von der Seite an.

„Wird er wirklich nicht mehr fliegen können? Ron?", ergänzte er still, denn obwohl die Worte seiner Schwester ihm nicht wirklich etwas anhaben konnten, war diese Information dennoch hängengeblieben. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie atmete lange aus.

„Magische Prothesen können eine Menge bewirken. Man kann joggen, man kann all das machen, was normale Menschen machen, sogar Bergsteigen, wenn man muss oder will." Es beantwortete seine Frage nicht.

„Aber…?"

„Aber sie sind nicht ausgelegt dafür, dass man einen Besen besteigt. Man… hat kein Gefühl, und deshalb… ist es gefährlich, hoch oben in der Luft. Aber… Ron ist sowieso eher selten geflogen", schloss sie abrupt. „Wir sind da", erklärte sie, als sie die alten Toiletten erreicht hatten. Merlin sei Dank, hatte Hermine die Münzen dabei. Draco hätte nicht daran gedacht.

Sie betraten die Räumlichkeiten, aber Hermines Stimme hielt ihn noch einmal auf. „Draco?", sagte sie fest, und er wandte sich um. „Du hast ihn gerettet. Er hätte wesentlich mehr verlieren können, als ein halbes Bein. Und das wäre dann nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen", sagte sie. Und er fand es bemerkenswert, wie praktisch sie dachte. Ob alle Heiler so waren? Ihn nahm es mit. Er konnte kaum an etwas anderes denken, als daran, dass Ron höchstwahrscheinlich allein wegen ihm ein Körperteil verloren hatte.

Er erwiderte darauf nichts. Absolute Anspannung brannte in ihrem Blick. Erwartung und Ungeduld. Er konnte es ebenfalls spüren. Er wollte, dass es endlich vorbei war. Hermine hatte ihren Patronus bereits vorgeschickt, hatte den Minister schon informiert, aber Draco war noch immer skeptisch. Es könnten alles leere Worte gewesen sein. Wer sollte ihm wirklich helfen wollen? Wer war er schon?

Sie spülten sich hinab, und dieses Mal wurden sie bereits empfangen, mussten sich nicht verstecken, nicht bangen, entdeckt zu werden.

„Wir haben extra auf Sie gewartet!" Eine ganze Brigade an Auroren umgab den Minister. Draco kannte lediglich Greyson, der zum Gruß die Hand knapp gehoben hatte. Wahrscheinlich brannte er darauf, zu erfahren, wie es dem Leiter der Auroren ging. Aber Draco brannte nicht darauf, ihnen zu erzählen, dass Ron ein Bein verloren hatte.

Minister Riley gestikulierte sie voran, zu den Aufzügen, hoch in seine Örtlichkeiten. Es war das Herz des Ministeriums, und sie gelangten zu den bewachten Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie bereits den gesamten Tag verbracht hatten. Viele Auroren schienen direkt von Zuhause hergekommen zu sein, denn sie trugen Freizeitkleidung. Auch der Minister trug einen nicht ganz so strengen Anzug.

Alles war, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Mrs Coldwell lehnte ruhig im Rahmen, und sie lächelte. Draco konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie unangenehm dieses Lächeln war. Er wusste, sie war wohl so gezeichnet worden, und Portraits fielen immer wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Pose zurück, aber wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihren eigenen Mord mitangesehen hatte, war es einfach nur makaber. Draco tat die Frau leid. Wirklich.

„In Ordnung. Adaline?", sagte der Minister freundlich, und es war ganz Dumbledore, fand Draco, dass der Minister sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. Auch wenn Draco dem Minister misstrauen wollte, fiel es ihm schwer. Denn er wirkte wirklich aufrichtig nett. So wie er Dumbledore in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie, fast verträumt.

„Würden Sie uns einen Gefallen tun?" Ihr zweidimensionales Gesicht hellte sich auf. Ihr war wohl auch langweilig. Und sie brannte auf einen Tapetenwechsel, so kam es ihm vor.

„Sehr gerne. Wenn ich kann", sagte sie. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man diese nette Frau hatte umbringen können. Ihre Haare waren lang. Zwar steckten sie in einer aufwendigen Frisur, aber ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr lang in den Nacken, über ihre Schultern. Eine Rubinkette blitzte im gemalten Licht. Ihre Augen waren hell und klar und freundlich, völlig arglos. Sie war eine hübsche Frau. Das Gefühl in Dracos Kehle war unangenehm.

„Würden Sie in Dumbledores Portrait kommen?", fragte der Minister, und Adaline erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie, verließ ihren Rahmen und tauchte keine Minute später in Dumbledores leerem Portrait auf. Die Farben hier waren gesetzter, und sie wirkte dunkler, etwas surrealistisch, fast.

„Können Sie… von da aus weitergehen? In Das Ministergemälde?", fragte Minister Riley äußerst angespannt. Adaline schien zu überlegen, während ihre Augen etwas hinter den Grenzen des Bilderrahmens zu fixieren schienen.

„Ich kann es versuchen", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang weit entfernt. Sie tat einige Schritte und war aus Dumbledores Rahmen verschwunden. Es passierte gar nichts. Sie tauchte nicht auf.

Wie gebannt starrten sie auf das Gemälde, das sich still und düster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand. Niemand sprach, alle warteten. Die Spannung im Zimmer war zum Zerreißen. Hiervon hing alles ab! Draco hielt den Atem an, aber auch nach fünf Minuten war nichts geschehen. Adaline tauchte nicht auf.

„Vielleicht… kann sie nicht in das Gemälde", wagte einer der Auroren zu sagen.

Doch er hörte Hermine die Luft scharf einatmen. „Da!", flüsterte sie, die Augen gebannt auf das Bild gerichtet. Die Männer traten näher heran. Hermines Finger zeigte direkt auf die gemalten Stadttore, und tatsächlich erkannte Draco einen winzigen Punkt, der größer wurde, der auf sie zukam.

Adaline Coldwell kam aus den Stadttoren auf das Haus mit dem stillen Zimmer zugelaufen.

„Ist… ist es ungefährlich für sie?", wollte Hermine plötzlich wissen, ihre Stimme klang unsicher. „Ich meine… wenn es ein Ater Caros Gemälde ist…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

Der Minister sah sie nachdenklich an. „Es ist ein totes Gemälde, also… sollte ihr nichts darin etwas zufügen können", sagte er angespannt. Draco schluckte schwer. Er hatte sowieso nicht gewusst, dass man Menschen in Bildern tatsächlich vernichten konnte. Und er hatte noch nicht begonnen, über Dumbledore nachzudenken. Darüber, dass er ihn niemals wiedersehen würde. Nicht mal als Portrait. Vielleicht waren magische Portraits doch ein kleines bisschen mehr, als lediglich Zeichnungen.

Sie kam näher und näher, bis Draco ihr sommerliches Kleid erkennen konnte, dass ihr lang um die Beine fiel. Es war gelb, hatte kurze Ärmel, und sie wirkte völlig fehl am Platz in diesem schrecklichen Bild.

Dann verschwand sie aus dem Sichtfeld, als sie so nahe war, dass sie sich an der Tür des Hauses befinden musste. Sie lauschten alle gebannt, und tatsächlich hörten sie irgendwann die Treppenstufen knarren, bevor sie quietschend die Stille des Zimmers brach und die Tür öffnete. Dann trat sie ins Bild. Hier waren die Farben klarer, und auch ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte deutlicher.

„Ich bin da", sagte sie, ein wenig außer Atem. „Little Hangleton liegt wie ausgestorben." Jetzt wusste Draco auch, warum ihm das Haus so bekannt vorgekommen war. Er hatte Bilder davon auf Malfoy Manor gesehen, als er jung gewesen war. Es war das Riddle Haus. Bevor es nach 1943 herunterkam und verwahrloste. Es war eines der alten Gemälde, die Voldemort persönlich aus dem Haus gestohlen und auf gruselige Weise zweckentfremdet hatte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Adaline", erwiderte der Minister. „Sehen Sie sich um", sagte er auffordernd. „Irgendetwas, das ihnen ins Auge fällt?", fragte er gespannt. Sie ging zum Tisch und hob knisternd ein Stück Papier in die Höhe, was aus dem Winkel, den sie sahen verborgen gewesen war.

„Wie das hier?", fragte sie neugierig, und der Minister nickte stumm.

„Ja. Wie das", bestätigte er angespannt. „Zeigen Sie es uns", bat er sie, und sie kam näher, entfaltete das Papier, und Dracos Herz zog sich mit einem Ruck zusammen, als er das Papier erkannte! Das Papier, was Harry ihm gab. Was er in seiner Brusttasche getragen und Coldwell gegeben hatte! Was er seit siebzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hielt es nah vor ihrer aller Augen, und Dracos Augen schlossen sich, Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, und sein Kopf fiel in seinen Nacken.

Seine Knie zitterten, so angespannt war er gewesen. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich unbewusst und zeichneten das erste Lächeln seit langem in seine Wangen, zeichneten seine Grübchen nach, die lange verschwunden gewesen waren.

„ _Ich, Harry James Potter_ ", begann der Minister zu lesen, „ _möchte Draco Malfoy von jeder Tat freisprechen, da alles, was er tut, nur auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch geschieht_." Draco spürte, wie in starke Arme rechts und links hielten, ihn auf einen Stuhl setzten, während seine Augen feucht wurden. Der Minister fuhr unverwandt fort.

„ _Ich war ein Horkrux, jedoch hätte ich für die volle Zerstörung sterben müssen. Die Verbindung, die entstand, ermöglichte Voldemort Zugriff auf meinen Geist, und ich durchlebe Episoden der Amnesie, der Gewalt und der Wut. Ich bin gefährlich für mich und andere._ " Der Minister schwieg kurz. „ _Ich spüre, dass es schlimmer wird und Voldemort an Kraft gewinnt. Er wird meinen Körper übernehmen, und dies schreibe ich, solange ich noch bei klarem Verstand diese Worte verfassen kann_."

Er merkte nicht einmal, dass ausnahmslos alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten.

„ _Draco Malfoy spürte Voldemorts Anwesenheit, da sein Mal auf seinem Arm in meiner Nähe wieder zu schmerzen begann. Ich bat ihn, mir zu helfen. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, wird Draco Malfoy Voldemort vernichtet und den letzten Horkrux zerstört haben. Mit meinem Leben und meinem Tod versichere ich, dass Draco Malfoy mich nicht tötete, um mir zu schaden, sondern um mich zu erlösen und so die ganze magische Welt. Die Wahrheit dieser Worte besiegle ich mit meinem Blut. Hiermit setze ich Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy zu meinen Alleinerben ein. In Liebe und Dankbarkeit, Harry James Potter_."

Der Minister verstummte. „Danke, Adaline", sagte er schließlich, nachdem Adaline noch immer den Brief in die Höhe hielt. „Würden Sie ihn mit in Ihr Gemälde nehmen?", bat er sie, und sie faltete ihn zusammen, um ihn in ihrer Tasche im Kleid zu verstauen.

Der Minister wandte sich um. Er kam näher, und dann streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen. Langsam hob Draco seine eigene Hand und der Minister schüttelte sie warm und fest. „Mr. Malfoy, ich… danke Ihnen. Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre selbstlose Tat, die Sie so viel gekostet hat."

Draco sagte nichts, spürte die Tränen in den Augen und Hermines zitternde Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Danke", wiederholte der Minister. Die übrigen Beamten nickten zustimmend, wenn auch gleichzeitig betrübt und schockiert. Ja, es war ein furchtbarer Fehler geschehen, wusste Draco. Aber sein Blick hob sich zurück zum Gemälde.

„Die Truhe", flüsterte Hermine, die seinem Blick ebenfalls gefolgt war. „Von ihr geht diese… schreckliche Kälte aus", schloss sie. Und der Minister mühte sich um Fassung.

„Adaline, würden Sie bitte… bitte die Truhe öffnen", sagte er bemüht ruhig.

Langsam ging sie zur Truhe. Sie sahen ihr gebannt zu, hörten den schweren Deckel, hörten wie er sich ächzend nach oben bewegte, und dann atmeten einige erschrocken ein. Schon in dem Portrait alleine war es kein schöner Anblick. Eine Frauenleiche befand sich in der Truhe. Der Zustand der Verwesung war so weit fortgeschritten, dass nur noch wenige der blonden langen Haare zu erkennen waren. Die Kleidung um das Skelett war zerfranst und mottenzerfressen.

Adaline wich unbewusst zurück. „Das ist sie", murmelte sie tonlos. „Die Frau, die er umbrachte", ergänzte sie bitter. Sie sprach von sich selbst, ohne diese Information wirklich reflektieren zu können. Denn das Frauenskelett trug eine auffällige Kette um den Hals. Die Rubine blitzten im trägen Licht des Bildes. Und sie blitzten gleichzeitig um Adalines Hals.

Es war dieselbe Person. Hermine hatte sich die Hand über den Mund gelegt, um ihren Schock zu verbergen.

„Das… dürften genügend Beweise sein", sprach der Minister endlich. „Adaline, Sie können das Gemälde verlassen. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Danke", flüsterte sie, ein wenig verstört. Und sie zögerte nicht lange, ehe sie das Haus verließ, und sie sie draußen erkannten, in der ewig untergehenden Sonne, wie sie den langen Weg zum Dorf zurückmachte, ohne wohl wirklich begriffen zu haben, was sie soeben aufgedeckt hatte. Was sie soeben für Draco getan hatte.

 _~ One week Later ~_

In jeder Zeitung war das Foto von Adalines Gemälde abgebildet, in dem sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln Harrys Siegelbrief zeigte. Deutlich war Harrys Unterschrift zu erkennen, und es hatte eine Welle der Bestürzung ausgelöst.

„Du kannst dich hier nicht ewig verstecken", bemerkte Snape, so spöttisch wie Draco ihn kannte, während er aufmerksam die Zeitungen studierte, die Hermine ihm mitgebracht hatte.

„Er versteckt sich nicht ewig", bemerkte sie lächelnd, die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, während Draco auf dem Besucherstuhl vor Snapes Bett saß.

„Nur bis zur Konferenz", ergänzte Draco knapp, während er selber durch eine Zeitschrift blätterte, ohne die Worte wahrzunehmen.

„Du wirst dich an die Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnen müssen, Draco", sagte Snape lediglich. „Ist es nicht ironisch, dass das Ministerium dir bereits zwei Dutzend Stellenangebote gemacht hat, wo sie dich vorher mit der Kröter-Zange nicht hatten anfassen wollen?", erkundigte sich Snape lächelnd, aber Draco atmete lediglich aus.

„Merlin", entfuhr es ihm. „Abgeschiedenheit und Isolation hatten ihre Vorteile", sagte er nur.

„Unsinn!", maßregelte Hermine ihn schockiert. „Severus, In Godric's Hollow planen wir bereits ein Willkommen-Zuhause-Essen für dich. Du würdest uns heute Abend doch bestimmt die Ehre erweisen?" Hermine strahlte den weißhaarigen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer an. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten nur kurz.

„Wie könnte ich nein sagen, Hermine?", erwiderte er lediglich.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Draco, wir müssen los", erinnerte sie ihn wieder. Es klopfte an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Ron betrat noch ein wenig wankend das Zimmer, aber er ging aufrecht, ohne Stock.

„Hey", begrüßte Draco ihn lächelnd.

„Hey, seht es euch an", sagte er, drehte sich misslungen im Kreis und stakste zu ihnen herüber. „Noch kann ich es nicht ganz steuern, aber… ich kann laufen", sagte er.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", bemerkte Snape vom Bett aus. Ron lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Ich habe gehört, ein lahmes Bein kann den Besten der Besten passieren, nicht wahr?", neckte Ron ihn zufrieden, und Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Völlig richtig, Ronald", bestätigte er.

„Wir müssen", erinnerte auch Ron ihn. Draco wollte nicht. Wirklich nicht. Aber er war so glücklich, dass Ron laufen konnte, dass er diesen Nachmittag auch noch überstehen würde. Der Anzug saß ungewohnt. Er war dunkel und festlich, und Hermine hatte eine ganze Stunde lang mit ihm diskutieren müssen, dass er genau diesen Anzug kaufte.

„Bis später", verabschiedete er sich von Snape, und dieser schenkte ihm ein letztes warmes Lächeln.

„Bis später, Draco." Sie verließen sein Krankenzimmer, und Rons Bewegungen waren mäßig koordiniert hinter ihnen.

„Seit-an-Seit?", bot Draco ihm an, und Ron nahm das Angebot dankend an, als er sich bei ihm unterhakte. Hermine apparierte lächelnd voraus und sie folgten.

Wieder nahmen sie die Toiletten bis ins Atrium.

Und diesmal war es vollkommen anders. Er bemerkte mit trockener Kehle, wie sich der Weg für sie teilte, wie Kameras aufblitzten, Bilder schossen, wie die Reporter ihre Federn zückten. Hohe Tiere des Ministeriums, der Minister vorweg, erwarteten ihn bereits am aufgebauten Podium.

„Viel Glück", flüsterte Hermine, drückte seine kalte Hand sehr kurz, und mit unsicheren Schritten bewegte er sich nach vorne. Blitzlicht blendete ihn, und er sah überwiegend nach unten. Er erreichte das Podium, stieg die wenigen Stufen empor, und der Minister empfing ihn mit ausgetreckten Armen, drückte seine Hand, schob ihn vor das Mikrofon, und noch weitere schlugen ihm auf die Schulter, nahmen seine Hand ungefragt und ohne, dass er die Gesichter zuordnen könnte.

„Wir möchten Mr. Draco Malfoy heute willkommen heißen. Durch das Ministerium hat er so viel Qual erleiden müssen", sprach der Minister laut und kräftig. „Siebzehn Jahre lang wurde ihm Unrecht getan. Er wurde bestraft für eine Tat, die er nie begangen hat. Vor siebzehn Jahren besiegte Draco Malfoy Voldemort, der von unserem Kriegshelden Harry Potter Besitz ergriffen hatte. Harry war verloren, hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und durch sein großes Opfer rettete er uns erneut. Aber der Dank heute gebührt Mr. Draco Malfoy, ohne den wir heute hier nicht stehen würden. Denn auch er hat ein unmenschliches Opfer geleistet. Auch er ist ein Held, und ich kann mich im Namen der gesamten magischen Bevölkerung von England nicht genug für all die Qualen und Ungerechtigkeiten entschuldigen, die ihm widerfahren sind." Rufe der Bestätigung erfüllten das Atrium.

„Aber ich möchte es versuchen!", fuhr der Minister fort. „Ab dem heutigen Tage ist jede Vorstrafe aus dem magischen Register, die mit Ihrem Namen in Verbindung steht, entfernt. Die Kosten der gesamten Verhandlung des Potter-Malfoy-Prozesses ersetzt das Ministerium, so auch Richard Coldwell persönlich, dem jeder Anspruch nach seiner Überführung nach Askaban aberkannt wurde!", rief er laut, und Draco hob perplex den Blick.

„In Höhe von 85 Millionen Galleonen wird Schmerzensgeld geleistet. Überdies gehört Ihnen ein Viertel des Erbes der Potter-Stiftung, über das Sie frei verfügen können. Und wir haben ein… besonderes Geschenk. Mr. Zabini?", sagte er plötzlich, und aus der Menge löste sich die schlanke, unauffällig gekleidete Gestalt von Blaise Zabini. Er kam die Stufen nach oben, und Draco konnte ihn nur anstarren. „Bitte, Mr. Zabini", bedeutete der Minister, und Blaise bedankte sich für die einleitenden Worte. Draco kam es so vor, als rücke die Menge näher zusammen.

Und ohne viel Aufwand zog Blaise einen goldenen Schlüsselring aus seiner Jackettasche. Ein schwerer Drachenkopf baumelte daran sowie zwei schwere schmiedeeiserne Schlüssel. Dracos Mund öffnete sich, als er überhaupt erst begriff, was er da sah.

„Was… soll das bedeuten?", entfuhr es ihm, und er fasste Blaise ins Auge.

„Irgendwer musste auf dein Haus aufpassen, nicht?", erwiderte Blaise lediglich. Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Es waren die Schlüssel zu Malfoy Manor. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, es damals unterm dem Hammer zu ersteigern, denn… es wäre wirklich zu schade um das Andenken gewesen."

„Blaise-", begann Draco ungläubig. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Du musst gar nichts sagen." Und Draco war es egal, dass sie erwachsen waren, dass Blaise wahrscheinlich einen Anzug trug, der nicht für ein emotionales Schauspiel gemacht worden war, denn mit Tränen in den Augen zog er Blaise in seine Arme, hielt ihn fest, und spürte, wie Blaise die Umarmung erwiderte.

Draco löste sich nach einer ganzen Weile. „Danke", flüsterte er.

„Nein. Ich danke dir", erwiderte Blaise und verließ das Podium wieder. Draco wusste, die Menge wartete auf seine Worte, die er nicht hatte. Er räusperte sich unentschlossen. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich…", begann er, und magisch verstärkt hallte seine Stimme durch das Atrium. „Ich möchte mich… bedanken für all… die Aufmerksamkeit und die netten Worte. Mein Dank gilt besonders Ronald und Hermine Weasley, die an mich geglaubt haben." Er schwieg, denn er wollte niemandem sonst danken, der hier war. „Ich… brauche weder Gold, noch Herrenhäuser", sagte er dann unentschlossen. „Aber es gibt eine Sache, die…" Er wusste nicht, ob es der richtige Ort oder die richtige Zeit dafür war, aber es war ein Versprechen, was er noch nicht erfüllt hatte. „Harry bat mich um etwas", sagte er ernster. „Er wollte im Grab seiner Eltern beigesetzt werden. Und ich möchte, dass… sein Wunsch erfüllt wird." Es war still im Atrium. „Ansonsten möchte ich nichts." Seine Augen fanden Hermine, die mit verschränkten Fingern vor der Brust aufgelöst seinen Worten lauschte. „Ansonsten habe ich schon alles, was ich brauche." Und tatsächlich spürte er, wie seine Mundwinkel sich hoben. „Danke sehr", verabschiedete er sich, und Applaus brandete auf sowie ein Blitzlichtgewitter und hundert Reporter, die seinen Namen riefen.

Er aber sah nur Hermine, sah ihr Lächeln, und er nahm an, er hatte nichts Furchtbares von sich gegeben. Er war wirklich erleichtert. Und er wollte schnell hier weg. Nichts war ihm so unangenehm wie all diese Aufmerksamkeit.


	40. Chapter 40

39\. Visions

 _„_ _If I paint a wild horse, you might not see the horse..._

 _but surely you will see the wildness!_ _"_

 ** _Pablo Picasso_**

Die anderen waren schon vorgegangen. Die Weasleys, Hermine und Snape. Aber er hatte noch um ein paar Minuten alleine gebeten. Er wollte… sich verabschieden, so wie er es vorher nicht gekonnt hatte.

Das Grab war verschlossen, und auf dem alten Stein standen nun drei Namen. Sie waren wieder eine Familie. Die Potters. Bunte Blumengestecke häuften sich zu Dutzenden auf dem Familiengrab, und Draco genoss den stillen Moment. Genoss die Vögel, die verhalten den Sommer ankündigten, genoss den Moment der völligen Ruhe.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat", sagte er, und sein Blick ruhte auf Harrys Namenszug auf dem polierten Stein. Erschöpft ließ er sich vor dem Grab nieder. „Es ist vorbei", erklärte er, mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut, Harry."

Er seufzte leise. Es war völlig still. Er erwartete nichts. Weder Dumbledore noch Harry hatte er in den letzten siebzehn Jahren gesehen. Und er glaubte nicht, dass einer von ihnen plötzlich auftauchen würde. Noch einmal atmete er aus, und wollte sich erheben.

Er nahm an, dass Ron zurückgekommen war, um ihn zu holen, denn er wurde sich des Schattens neben ihm gewahr. „Ich komme", sagte er knapp und erhob sich. Als er sich umwandte, wäre er vor Schreck fast nach hinten auf das Grab gestürzt.

„Keine Angst", sagte Harry lächelnd. Als wäre er nie fort gewesen, als wäre alles nicht geschehen, stand er vor ihm. Es stach plötzlich hinter seinen Augen, als er die Tränen spüren konnte. Harry trug ein weißes Hemd, eine dunkle Hose, und seine Haare lagen so wild, wie er es kaum noch in Erinnerung hatte. Die blitzförmige Narbe an derselben Stelle.

„Du bist hier", flüsterte Draco, wollte ihn berühren, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin nicht hier, Draco", sagte er ruhig. Dracos Mundwinkel sanken.

„Es… ist ein Traum?", flüsterte er, fast enttäuscht, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry natürlich nicht wiederkommen konnte.

„Ja", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es wohl weitaus mehr als nur ein Traum war, aber dass Draco es ohnehin nicht begreife würde. Aber Harry lächelte nun weit. „Ich danke dir. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, und… eigentlich kann ich nicht hier sein, Draco, aber… ich habe mich an dich erinnert", erklärte Harry.

„Geht es dir gut? Habe… habe ich alles richtig gemacht?", flüsterte Draco jetzt zitternd, und Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ja. Du hast alles vollkommen richtig gemacht, Draco." Mehr würde Harry nicht sagen, wurde ihm klar.

„Danke", erwiderte Draco ehrfürchtig. Harry nickte. Er wirkte sorglos. Unbeschwert. Es war mehr, als Draco erhofft hatte.

„Ich muss gehen." Harry lächelte befreit.

„Den anderen geht es gut", sagte Draco noch.

„Welchen anderen?", wollte Harry fast desinteressiert und immer noch völlig sorgenfrei wissen. Und Draco verstand, dass diese Vision von Harry alles irdische abgelegt hatte.

Aber er würde dieser Vision einen Namen mitgeben.

„Ginny geht es gut", sagte er, verschwieg ihre Heirate, ihre Verletzung, und kurz verblasste das Lächeln auf Harrys gesunden, strahlenden Zügen. Etwas hinter seinen grünen Augen schien zu arbeiten.

„Ginny", wiederholte er den Namen langsam. „Ja", sagte er dann nachdenklich. „Ich erinnere mich an sie", räumte er nickend ein. Dann kehrte sein allgegenwärtiges Lächeln zurück. „Leb wohl, Draco. Denk nicht mehr an meine Hülle", ergänzte er zuversichtlich. „Alles ist gut", versprach er, und Draco hatte keine andere Wahl, als Harrys Wort zu glauben.

„Harry!", sagte Draco noch, denn er wollte ihn nach Dumbledore fragen, aber als er blinzelte war die Vision von Harry verschwunden. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war eingenickt. Sein Nacken schmerzte ein wenig, als er sich wieder gerade vor das Grab setzte. Er war allein.

Er erhob sich tatsächlich und sah sich um. Alles lag ruhig und still. Ein schmales Lächeln der endlosen Erleichterung erschien auf seinen Zügen.

Dann ging er zurück. Hermine wartete. Ja, jemand wartete auf ihn.

Das Leben wartete auf ihn.

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er durch die Dokumente blätterte. Wie selbstverständlich seine Augen die Zeilen lasen. Wie gut sein Körper in die elegante Kleidung passte. Wenn man es nicht wusste, dann würde man nicht annehmen, dass Draco Malfoy siebzehn Jahre in isolierter Haft verbracht hatte. Allein und abgeschoben von der Welt.

Er hatte die Haare straff zurückgebunden. Es war das siebte Gespräch, das er wahrnahm. Tatsächlich hatte er sich bis jetzt nur Stellen im Ministerium angesehen. Er hatte sich um seine Konten in Gringotts gekümmert. Mit seinem Namen ging wieder jede Menge Gold einher, aber es schien für ihn immer noch ein seltsames Konzept zu sein.

Sie hatten Malfoy Manor besucht, das Blaise Zabini während Dracos Abwesenheit hatte pflegen lassen. Sie waren in der Familiengruft gewesen, und erst dort hatte Draco die Sterbedaten seiner Eltern erfahren.

Hermines Scheidung lief und in wenigen Monaten würde sie wieder ihren alten Namen tragen. Es war nicht allzu traurig, denn… Ron hatte jemanden kennengelernt. Zwar hatte er verlauten lassen, dass es nichts Ernstes sei, dass er kein großes Interesse an ihr hatte, aber… dafür, dass er desinteressiert war, hatte er Lavender schon das dritte Mal getroffen.

Sie fand es fast seltsam, denn früher hatte er Lavender Brown nicht sonderlich ausstehen können. Ihr Blick fiel wieder gedankenverloren auf Draco zurück. Er wohnte nun hier. In ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow. Er ging jeden Tag auf den Friedhof, wechselte die Blumen auf dem Pottergrab, zündete eine Kerze an. Sie wusste nicht, ob er vorhatte, in sein Herrenhaus zurückzukehren.

Blaise war zweimal bei ihnen zum Abendessen gewesen, und sie hatte das Gefühl, langsam baute sich wieder eine Freundschaft auf. Sie persönlich musste nicht in einem Herrenhaus wohnen. Allerdings hatte sie sich schon dabei ertappt, dass sie dachte, dass sie mehr Platz brauchen würden, wenn Snape bald nicht mehr die Treppen in seinem eigenen Haus bewältigen konnte. Denn Snape gehörte fest zu ihrer kleinen Familie, dachte sie bereits.

Und dann wäre da noch… die andere Sache.

Sie erhob sich von der Couch und schlenderte langsam auf ihn zu. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über seinen breiten Rücken, und von der Seite sah er sie an, als sie neben ihm stand.

„Ja?", erkundigte er sich, und fast erkannte sie so etwas wie Spott in seinem Blick. Sie merkte, dass er sich langsam einlebte. Sich langsam in seinem Körper wohlfühlte, seinen Charakter wieder entdeckte. Das Scheue hatte er beinahe komplett abgelegt.

„Begleitest du mich in die Stadt, bevor du dich mit Mr. Day triffst?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. Sie hatte ihren Urlaub eingereicht, und genoss, zu kochen, wenn er nach Hause kam von seinen Vorstellungsgesprächen und Besuchen bei alten Bekannten, die darauf brannten, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er gewöhnte sich allmählich an die positive Aufmerksamkeit. Es gefiel ihr.

„Wenn du das möchtest", entgegnete er nickend.

„Ja, das möchte ich", sagte sie keck. „Und ich möchte vielleicht noch etwas anderes", ergänzte sie und wackelte kurz mit den Augenbrauen. Er legte endlich die Dokumente nieder.

„Ach ja?" Sie liebte es, wie sie spielten, wie alles noch so neu war. Sie nickte lediglich. „Und was wäre das?", wollte er unschuldig von ihr wissen, aber er wandte sich ihr zu. Er überragte sie, und in diesen Momenten dachte sie an früher, an die Schulzeit.

Sie lockte ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Komm her, ich flüstere es dir ins Ohr", bot sie ihm schelmisch an, und er lehnte sich näher zu ihr. Anstatt tatsächlich Worte zu flüstern, küsste sie sanft seinen Hals, unterhalb seines Ohrs, lehnte sich langsam näher in seinen Körper, und seine Hände legten sich fest auf ihre Hüften. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Handflächen durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Rocks, und seine harte Länge pulsierte bereits durch die Hose an ihrem Schenkel.

Ihre Hand fiel von seiner muskulösen Schulter, um sich gegen seine Erektion zu pressen, und unbeherrscht stöhnte er tief auf. Seine Hand schlang sich um ihren Nacken, und alle Luft zwischen ihnen verschwand, als sich seine Lippen über ihre legten. Sie spürte, wie er sie tief einatmete, wie er sie eng an sich presste.

Sein Arm war wieder verheilt, und fast grob brachte er sie an sich. Seine Nähe stieg ihr jedes Mal noch immer zu Kopf. Sie brauchten nie besonders viele Worte, wenn es um das Physische ging. Sie verstanden sich auch so. Er küsste sie verlangend, und seine Zunge schob sich heiß zwischen ihre Lippen.

Sie zog ihre Hand zwischen ihren Körpern zurück, um beide Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen. Er drehte sie herum, um sie gegen die schmale Kommode im Flur zu lehnen. Blind wischte er mit einer Hand die Dokumente beiseite, die er gerade noch konzentriert gelesen hatte. Sie segelten zu Boden, und er griff um ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die schmale Holzplatte.

Seine Hände fielen zu ihren Schenkeln, schoben den Stoff des Rocks höher, und sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen, als sie seine Hose öffnete. Er zog den Kopf schwer atmend zurück.

„Brauchst du… mehr Zeit?", fragte er, aber sie konnte sehen, wie dringend er sie brauchte, wie wenig Zeit er aufwenden wollte, aber sie wollte ihn ebenso dringend, deshalb schüttelte sie nur schwach den Kopf. Sie brauchte kein Vorspiel, kein Bett, keine zärtlichen Worte. Sie brauchte nur ihn. Seine Wildheit und sein ewiges Verlangen nach ihr. Nach all den Wochen war seine Lust immer noch genauso groß, und bei ihr war es schamloser Weise nicht anders. „Ich liebe dich", knurrte er dunkel, und ehe sie die Worte erwidern konnte, küsste er sie hart, stoppte jedes weitere Wort, und seine Hände öffneten ungeduldig ihre Bluse, bis sie ihre Brüste über dem Stoff des BHs in die Hände nehmen konnten.

Ihr Kopf fiel keuchend zurück, als seine Daumen hart über ihre Brustwarzen rieben, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff aufrichteten. Er stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine, bis jeder Platz verschwand, befreite seine Erektion, und sie spürte die pulsierende Härte an ihren bloßen Schenkeln. Sie biss sich erregt auf die Unterlippe, als sein Kopf sich senkte, er ihre Brust vom Stoff befreite, und gierig eine Brustwarze in seinen Mund saugte. Zärtlich biss er zu, und sie rückte nur noch näher an ihn.

Sie schob ihren Slip zur Seite, und er richtete sich wieder auf, nahm diese Einladung ohne Zögern entgegen und drang hart nach vorne. Sie war so feucht, dass er mühelos in sie glitt, sie dehnte, und ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften.

Wieder eroberte er ihre Lippen, während er hart in sie stieß. Mit jedem Stoß krachten sie gegen die Flurwand hinter der Kommode, aber es schmerzte nicht. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl. Ihr Stöhnen erfüllte den Flur, aber sie unterbrachen den Kuss nie sehr lange.

Ihr wurde beinahe schwindelig, als sie kam, als die Wellen sie erfassten, und der Kuss wurde sanfter, als sie spürte, wie er ein letztes Mal aufbockte, in sie stieß, und sie spürte seinen rasenden Herzschlag.

Er beendete den wunderschönen Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, ruhte sich kurz aus.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie zufrieden, und er zog sich zurück, ließ sie von der Kommode steigen, und sie knöpfte lächelnd ihre Bluse zu. Wild hingen einige Strähnen aus seinem strengen Zopf, aber so hatte sie es am liebsten. Abwesend strich er sie hinters Ohr, und richtete seine Hose.

Sein Blick war noch immer voller Verlangen. Dann stahl sich ein schönes Lächeln auf seine Züge. Und als wäre nichts gewesen, legte er den Kopf schräg.

„Wollen wir?", fragte er nonchalant, aber sein schneller Atem verriet seine kurze Erschöpfung doch. Sie lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ok", sagte sie nur. Fast erfasste sie ein Hauch Aufregung.

Er schenkte den Dokumenten am Boden keine Beachtung mehr, griff sich seinen Zauberstab, und sie verließen das Haus. Fast konnte sie im Flur noch die wilde Ekstase von gerade erahnen, aber er ergriff ihre Hand, und sie zog die Tür ins Schloss.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte er zufrieden von ihr wissen, aber sie lächelte nur verwegen.

„Du wirst schon sehen", erwiderte sie, hakte sich unter, und sie apparierten Seit-an-Seit in die Winkelgasse.

Gemütlich, Arm in Arm, schlenderten sie die volle Einkaufsstraße entlang, und Draco ignorierte die Blicke, die die Menschen ihnen zuwarfen. Sie erkannten ihn, sie grüßten ihn. Sie redeten über ihn, aber meist waren es respektvolle Worte, wertschätzende Worte. Es war ihm noch immer unangenehm, aber mittlerweile lernte er, damit umzugehen.

Sie blieb vor einem Gebäude stehen. Sein Blick hob sich zur Fassade.

„Besuchen wir Kollegen von dir?", fragte er sie stirnrunzelnd, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe einen Termin zum magischen Ultraschall", eröffnete sie ihm fast schüchtern.

„Aha?", erwiderte er, ein wenig ratlos. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut?", wollte er sofort wissen, aber ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich fühle mich sehr gut, Draco", erwiderte sie und wartete, dass der Sickel in seinem Kopf fiel.

„Warum… sind wir dann beim Heiler?" Und sie lachte auf. Nein, er war noch nicht ganz sozialisiert, ging ihr kopfschüttelnd auf. Sie nahm seine Hand fest in ihre.

„Weil wir schwanger sind, Draco", eröffnete sie ihm strahlend. Er starrte sie ein paar Sekunden gänzlich verständnislos an, ehe sein Mund sich langsam öffnete.

„Wir…?", sagte er lediglich mit großen grauen Augen, und sie nickte. „Wir… sind schwanger?", wiederholte er tonlos. „Oh Merlin", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd. „Das… das ist… wunderbar!", schloss er endlich, zog sie wieder in seine Arme, und sie glaubte, er würde sie noch erdrücken. Aber sie ließ es über sich ergehen, schlang die Arme um ihn und schloss glücklich die Augen.

„Ich war vor zwei Wochen bereits hier. Die Untersuchung lief gut, und… heute können wir vielleicht schon was erkennen", erklärte sie, noch immer fest in seiner Umarmung.

„Man… kann es schon sehen?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen und entließ sie aus der festen Umarmung.

„Sie. Man kann sie schon sehen", bestätigte sie lächelnd. „Es sind zwei."

„Zwei?", sagte er tonlos und schien etwas bleich zu werden. „Zwillinge?", entkam es ihm ungläubig. Sie nickte wieder.

„Ja, Draco."

Wieder zog er sie in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, aber sie hörte das Lachen in seiner Stimme. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seine Wärme. Sie hatte ihn zwar gar nicht so schlimm überraschen wollen, aber sie glaubte, manchmal musste man ihn einfach vor diese Tatsachen stellen. Er kam meistens gut zurecht mit all den neuen Dingen.

Dann verschwand der Boden unter ihren Füßen, als er sie einfach in die Höhe hob, über seinen Kopf, und sich freudestrahlend mit ihr drehte. Sie stützte sich auf seine Schultern, sah auf ihn hinab, und liebte ihn umso mehr dafür, dass es ihm völlig gleichgültig war, dass die Leute sie mittlerweile schlichtweg anstarrten und tuschelten.

Sie würde versuchen, ihm das beste Leben auf dieser Welt zu bieten, nach all dem Verzicht und der Entsagung, mit der er hatte leben müssen. Sie hoffte, sie würde ihm nur schöne Tage bescheren können. Er mochte ein Slytherin gewesen sein, verschworen, mit einer strengen Erziehung, einer harten Schale und einem vielseitigen Charakter, aber sie wusste, er besaß das Herz eines Löwen. Er war einer von ihnen.

Sie wusste, was er alles aufgegeben hatte. Für sie. Für Harry.

Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er nie wieder etwas aufgeben musste.

Alles war gut.

– The End –


End file.
